Harry Potter et les âmes protectrices
by Mademoiselle Mime
Summary: UA. Harry Potter a tué Voldemort. Il a fait tous les sacrifices possibles afin de devenir un mage très puissant. Trop puissant. Il va malencontreusement retourner au temps des maraudeurs. Attention fic psychologique.
1. Les âmes protectrices

Bonjour

Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. C'est un UA centré sur le personnage de Harry qui retourne au temps des maraudeurs. Mon thème préféré. J'ai tout d'abord écrit cette histoire pour moi, et c'est pourquoi vous y découvrirez plusieurs clichés, que j'aime tant. Mais au final, je me suis attachée à cette histoire et j'ai décidée de la publier. Soyez indulgent donc. ^^

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Cette histoire comportera 35 chapitres.

Enfin, ce texte a été relu par Alixe et Cassiopee008 que je remercie chaudement pour son travail.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 Les âmes protectrices**

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse en plein mois d'août. Les enfants et leurs parents s'activaient avec leurs listes de fournitures à acheter pour l'école et les commerçants se pliaient en quatre pour satisfaire leurs demandes, sachant que leur chiffre d'affaire de l'année se faisait essentiellement durant la période estivale. Bref, la rue était bondée.

Accompagné d'un collègue et de son chef et se tenant en pleine rue, Harry aurait dû être bousculé par cet attroupement. En tant que sauveur de la lumière comme l'exposait sa dernière distinction pour avoir tué le grand mage noir Voldemort, il aurait même dû refouler des admirateurs un peu trop enhardis par sa présence. Mais non ! C'était tout le contraire. Dans un périmètre de 2 mètres autour de lui il n'y avait personne à l'exception de ses collègues. Et dans un périmètre un peu plus grand, Harry pouvait voir les regards inquiets ou plutôt effrayés, à la dérobé ou ostensiblement hostiles, dirigés contre lui.

Oui, il avait tué Voldemort et débarrassé le monde magique des Mangemorts. Il avait été félicité, congratulé, plébiscité par une foule enhardie. Il avait été noyé de titres plus honorifiques les uns que les autres. Puis cela avait cessé.

Car certes, il avait tué Voldemort, mais peut-être l'avait il fait trop parfaitement, trop facilement.

Toutes les familles de Sang-purs pouvaient lui reprocher le meurtre d'un fils, d'un frère ou d'un cousin éloigné, ayant rejoints la cause de Voldemort. Car Harry avait appliqué la dure loi du Talion. Tout Mangemort ayant déjà tué devait mourir à son tour. Il avait eu, bien sûr, l'autorisation du ministère de la Magie. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait eu l'ordre de le faire. Mais, là encore, il avait fait trop bien son travail. Pas une cible ne lui avait échappé. Pas un seul meurtrier ne s'en était sorti en vie. Sa notoriété grandissante avait même convaincu certains Mangemorts de faire pénitence et se rendre directement avant qu'Harry ne leur mette la main dessus. Leur peur était plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient eue envers leur maitre.

Il avait eu beaucoup de surnoms. Le Survivant, le héros de la Lumière, le grand sauveur… Mais ces surnoms avaient fini par dériver vers le Vengeur de la Lumière ou encore l'assassin de Mangemorts. Et cela faisait peur aux familles de Sang-purs. Soit parce qu'elles avaient collaboré avec Voldemort, soit car elles craignaient tout simplement qu'Harry ne deviennent un nouveau mage noir, dont ils seraient la cible.

Bien entendu, les magiciens nés de Moldus et ceux qui avaient lutté contre Voldemort avaient ressenti de la joie après avoir été enfin libérés du danger que leur faisait courir le terrible mage noir. Ceux là avaient tout bonnement adoré Harry. Enfin au début. Disons trois bonnes semaines. Car très vite ils constatèrent que ce qu'ils avaient fait de Harry, ils ne pourraient le défaire.

Harry était un assassin, entraîné pour tuer et survivre à tout. Sa magie, sans cesse au contact des combats, avait développé comme un instinct de survie, lui permettant de réagir même lorsque Harry ne le demandait pas consciemment. Sa magie était constituée d'un alliage de différentes magies que le jeune garçon avait acquis bien malgré lui, cinq mois auparavant. Une facette de sa magie le protégeait de tout et une autre facette combattait tout ce qui lui voulait du mal. La réunion des deux lui permettait de mener des combats incisifs d'une frappe chirurgicale inégalée.

Seulement si ces capacités étaient souhaitables durant une guerre, cela devenait un sérieux handicap en période de paix. Après la défaite de Voldemort, beaucoup voulurent le féliciter, mais la magie complexe de Harry rejetait tout contact. C'était un principe de sécurité sans distinction : personne ne le touchait sans y être invité.

Ce principe allait le perdre. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Après des mois de batailles incessantes et de combats mortels, comment accepter le contact des autres, distribuer des poignées de mains, sourire ?

Ayant tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Harry avait eu droit à une admission exceptionnelle en tant qu'Auror et adjoint au chef des Aurors, promotion normalement acquise qu'au bout d'une vingtaine d'années de bons et loyaux services. Cela avait fait grincer les dents d'un certain nombre d'Aurors, mais ils s'étaient bien gardés d'en faire la remarque à voix haute. Harry en tant que Héros national était intouchable et toute personne qui le critiquerait serait mal vue. Mais sa première mission s'était mal passée.

Le truand qu'il avait tenter d'intercepter avait dirigé sa baguette contre lui. Une force magique inouïe l'avait projeté à cent mètres. On le retrouva empalé sur un pieu qui lui avait transpercé le cœur. Mort sur le coup. C'était un accident bien sûr. Mais on était en paix et Harry Potter, le magicien indestructible, avait tué un homme innocent, à quelques détails près que la foule décida d'ignorer.

Le meurtre d'un Mangemort, passe encore, mais d'un simple voleur…

Bouleversé par l'accident, Harry, avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Son collègue compatissant qui avait voulu le réconforter en lui touchant l'épaule, avait, à son tour, été envoyé cinq mètres plus loin. Là encore, les gens avaient mal interprété les faits et en avaient déduit qu'Harry était devenu incontrôlable, enivré par le goût du sang.

Harry avait dû convenir dans son for intérieur qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. En ce qui concernait son manque de contrôle sur sa magie, du moins.

Cet accident, ainsi que les quelques autres moins dramatiques qui avaient suivi, avaient fait naître des rumeurs sur son état mental. Qu'il ne sache plus exprimer ouvertement ses sentiments était aussi en sa défaveur. La mort de tant de gens autour de lui avait eu pour conséquence de le rendre insensible. Même à la mort de ses proches. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une théorie selon laquelle il pourrait bien être un nouveau mage noir en puissance, bien pire que Voldemort ne se mette à courir parmi certains de ses collègue et même parmi ses alliés.

C'était stupide et insensé. Personne n'aurait dû y croire. Et pourtant… Comme une trainée de poudre, cette idée se répandit à une vitesse folle dans le monde magique et de plus en plus de personnes y crurent.

Harry regarda ses deux collègues.

Fergusson était un des Aurors les plus qualifiés. Il avait été mis avec Harry pour remplacer le collègue molesté. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il était volontaire pour devenir son partenaire ou s'il avait été désigné pour le surveiller. Son deuxième accompagnateur était le chef des Aurors en personne, Maugrey FolOeil. Il avait été nommé à cette fonction après la mort de son prédécesseur, l'une des dernières victimes de la guerre. Maugrey n'était pas qu'un supérieur hiérarchique, pour Harry. Il était aussi le seul survivant de l'Ordre du Phénix et, à ce titre, le seul à connaître le secret des pouvoirs de Harry.

Car Harry n'avait pas acquis cette puissance incroyable, simplement avec de l'effort et de la persévérance. Non, il s'était passé quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait oublier. Une chose qui avait fait de lui cet être monstrueux, cette machine à tuer.

Il avait survécu. Mais qu'était-il devenu ?

Inexorablement, les pensées de Harry le ramenèrent à Albus et à Dobby. Il pensait souvent à eux ces derniers temps. A leur sacrifice. Harry se rappelait comme si c'était hier de ce jour où il était devenu si puissant. Ils étaient alors en train de perdre la guerre. Tous, ils étaient tombés à l'exception de Maugrey et d'Albus qui était salement amoché. Amputé du bras droit et le bras gauche brûlé, il ne pouvait que difficilement tenir une baguette. Seul Harry, bien qu'il ait eu aussi son lot de tortures et de cicatrices, était encore assez en forme pour combattre. Et il était déterminé à gagner. Albus aussi.

Un jour… Ce jour qu'il n'oublierait jamais, le directeur lui avait proposé un rituel très complexe pour augmenter sa puissance. Harry avait accepté sans méfiance. On le lui avait présenté comme un remède miracle. Avec quelques effets secondaires, il est vrai : Albus avait évoqué la possibilité que sa magie puisse ensuite agir d'elle-même si sa vie était en danger. Harry avait accepté sans réserve, songeant même qu'une magie réactive pouvait grandement l'aider. Quelle idiotie !

Il s'était donc soumis au rituel. Dobby était également présent, pour apporter son aide, lui avait-on expliqué. S'il avait été davantage observateur, il aurait vu le regard résigné d'Albus et la lueur de défi dans celui de Dobby. Mais le récent décès de Ron et Hermione avait endeuillé tout le monde et il n'y avait pas pris garde. Il avait eu tort.

Le rituel s'était terminé par le suicide simultané de Dobby et Dumbledore.

Dire que Harry avait été profondément choqué, serait un euphémisme. Dans un premier temps, il y avait vu une fuite, un abandon du combat contre Voldemort. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour comprendre que leur suicide faisait partie du rituel.

Lorsque son cerveau fut enfin capable d'analyser la situation, Harry mesura leur sacrifice. Quand il en prit conscience, son premier réflexe fut de quitter ce lieu maudit. D'un clignement de cil il se retrouva dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Complètement bouleversé par la mort de ses proches et par le transplanage à l'intérieur des murs du château, Harry eut un éclair de génie : il comprit intuitivement que la magie qu'il avait en lui avait changé et avait absorbé celle d'Albus et de Dobby. Le rituel ne créait pas de magie, elle transférait la magie d'un être à un autre !

Pour tester ce qu'il avait découvert et voulant se persuader que tout cela était vrai, Harry cligna de nouveau des yeux en repensant au bureau du directeur. Les corps encore chauds d'Albus et Dobby étaient encore là. Sentant le chagrin prendre possession de lui, Harry pleura pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

Il était puissant, très puissant, peut-être même trop puissant. Mais il était aussi seul, très seul, trop seul.

Ce jour là, il enfouit au fond de lui toutes les émotions qui menaçaient d'exploser. Ce jour là, sans trop savoir si c'était volontaire ou subi, il perdit son humanité pour devenir un soldat. Le lendemain il tuait pour la première fois un Mangemort et le soldat devint le tant renommé « Assassin de Mangemorts », un outil de guerre des plus performants. Le plus performant au monde même. Une façon d'être qui maintenant l'empêchait de vivre la vie d'un garçon de dix-sept ans.

- Bon, Harry, proposa Maugrey, tu ne nous refais pas le même coup que la dernière fois hein ?

Harry grommela plus qu'il ne répondit.

Fergusson, Maugrey et lui devaient appréhender un criminel qui avait assassiné ses beaux-parents et sa femme pour hériter de la fortune des Hamilton. Seulement les enquêteurs avaient vu clair dans son jeu et il avait pris la fuite sur le Chemin de Traverse quand on était venu l'appréhender.

- On procède comment ? demanda Fergusson. On se sépare ou on fait les magasins un par un ?

- Pas la peine, répondit Harry. J'ai vu sa signature magique la dernière fois qu'on l'a interrogé. Je peux le traquer. Laissez-moi deux secondes.

Harry détourna volontairement son attention du frisson qui parcourut Fergusson. Son collègue avait du mal à accepter ses pouvoirs hors normes. Surement avait-il peur de finir comme son ancien coéquipier : mort. Harry ne pouvait voir que cette explication. Il avait vérifié : il n'avait tué aucun membre de la famille de Fergusson. C'était souvent dans ce genre de cas que les gens serraient les dents ou avaient peur de lui. Enfin depuis peu, tout le monde avait peur de lui. Mais Harry avait espéré mieux de son coéquipier.

Pour ne pas céder à un quelconque énervement, Harry se focalisa sur la trace magique du meurtrier. Un pouvoir qu'il avait dû hériter de Dobby. Un elfe de maison savait reconnaître les auras, pour être sûr de ne servir que son maître.

Harry constata que son pouvoir marchait. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas, comme si Dobby était encore là et décidait si Harry pouvait ou non utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Des fois Harry se disait que ce rituel était un peu le miroir des Horcruxes, procédé tout aussi atroce dans son résultat : au lieu de diviser les âmes, il les fusionnait.

Harry secoua la tête pour évacuer ses idées. Ils étaient morts. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se raconter des histoires. De plus, il devait arrêter de se disperser. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer ces derniers temps. Conjurant un balai - comme aurait pu le faire Albus, ne put s'empêcher de songer Harry - le jeune homme s'envola au dessus du village et se focalisa sur le malfrat. Il repéra immédiatement sa signature et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers l'allée des Embrumes.

Harry redescendit et fit disparaitre son engin de vol.

- Allée des embrumes, dit-il simplement.

Harry constata que Fergusson serrait les dents et en fut vexé. Quand-est-ce que son collègue s'habituerait-il à lui ?

- Parfait, s'exclama Maugrey ravi. Avec toi, les meurtriers n'ont aucune chance, essaya-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère. Allons-y.

Harry resta légèrement en retrait de ses coéquipiers au cas où Fergusson voudrait l'attaquer. Même si c'était un collègue, il valait mieux être sur ses gardes.

Les Aurors s'avancèrent dans la direction indiquée par Harry qui repartit à deux reprises en reconnaissance pour ne pas perdre la piste.

- Il est ici, conclut Harry en montrant un entrepôt.

- Bien, reprit Maugrey, Fergusson et moi on l'appréhende. Toi tu restes ici pour nous couvrir.

Harry ne dit rien. C'était en effet la décision la plus logique, compte tenu de la maigre confiance qu'on lui accordait. Mais si l'on considérait sa puissance et son expérience c'était un choix tout à fait crétin, Harry décida cependant de respecter les ordres. Il devait faire acte de bonne volonté s'il voulait que les gens ne le voit plus comme un Mangemort en puissance.

Les deux Aurors entrèrent dans le bâtiment désaffecté et, peu de temps après, des échanges de sorts alertèrent Harry. Normalement la procédure ne nécessitait pas de coup de baguette. Harry décida de les suivre malgré les ordres, considérant que c'était un cas de force majeur. Fergusson était caché derrière une table renversée, Maugrey était étendu par terre. Il n'avait plus d'aura magique ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il était mort.

Harry frissonna. Presqu'au même moment un homme surgit de derrière une pile de cartons et lui lança un sort. A sa couleur, c'était un sort de Mort. Harry l'évita de justesse.

L'Avada était un des rares sortilèges qui traversait encore son bouclier. En fait seul les trois Impardonnables en étaient capables. C'était leur caractéristique : aucune magie ne pouvait les bloquer. Harry s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises si c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient nommés des Impardonnables.

Harry évacua très vite ces pensées. Lors d'une bataille, il ne fallait avoir qu'une seule chose en tête : tuer ou être tuer. Aussitôt sa magie réagit et, sans qu'Harry n'ait à prononcer de formule, le meurtrier reçut un Catago, sort qui vous faisait revoir vos pires cauchemars. Atteint en plein cœur, il se mit à hurler de manière atroce. Pour mettre fin au calvaire du meurtrier, Harry effectua un premier geste de baguette. D'un deuxième, il stupéfia l'homme. Puis il se concentra pour déterminer si d'autres ennemis étaient susceptibles de l'abattre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne en vie près de lui : Fergusson.

La bataille était terminée.

- Il n'y a plus aucun risque, informa Harry à voix haute.

Fergusson sortit de derrière sa table et s'approcha de Maugrey.

- Mort, constata-t-il. Merde !

- Je sais, répondit Harry sur un ton neutre.

Fergusson le regarda étrangement, puis alla s'occuper du meurtrier.

Sûrement pensait-il que Harry n'éprouvait aucune peine. Ce qui normalement était le cas. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Maugrey était mort et, étrangement, il avait du chagrin. C'était bizarre. Voilà bien cinq mois, depuis la mort de Dumbledore et de Dobby, qu'il n'avait plus rien ressenti. Bien sûr, Harry ne pleurait pas et n'était pas aussi bouleversé que ce jour là, mais il ressentait du chagrin. Du chagrin, analysa-t-il, mêlé à de la joie d'éprouver encore des sentiments. C'était bizarre. Devait-il sourire ou pleurer ?

- Merci, rajouta Fergusson, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Harry releva la tête reprenant son masque d'insensibilité. Fergusson lui tendit la main par reflexe puis se ravisa. Harry aurait dû se sentir vexé mais il n'éprouva aucune déception. Le moment d'émotion qu'il l'avait traversé était terminé. Harry analysa donc avec calme ce que signifiait le geste avorté : bien qu'il lui doive la vie, Fergusson avait peur de lui. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Harry éprouva un sentiment fort et fugace, un sentiment d'angoisse.

Puis, brusquement, en un éclair d'atroce lucidité, Harry prit conscience de ce qui l'attendait : la solitude et le rejet des autres. Il était trop puissant pour son bien et celui des autres. Jamais il ne pourrait s'intégrer à cette nouvelle société. Il était mort avec ses camarades durant la guerre. Il n'était maintenant plus qu'une carcasse vide. Plus personne sur qui compter ou avec qui partager. Ceux qui auraient pu essayer de l'aider ou de s'accommoder de son étrangeté étaient tous morts, y compris Maugrey. Voilà pourquoi Harry éprouva pour la troisième fois un long et fort sentiment de désespoir. Un sentiment très puissant, un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Cette panique le prit au dépourvu. S'il perdait pied, n'allait-il pas tuer Fergusson ? On allait surement lui reprocher la mort de Maugrey, devina-t-il. Et qu'allait-il devenir ? Soudain, toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulées depuis cinq mois, toutes ses appréhensions, ses angoisses, ses deuils ressurgirent avec force.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demande Fergusson, sans doute alerté par sa soudaine pâleur.

- Non. Je… bégaya Harry, je dois m'en aller.

Harry sentit sa magie se mettre en mouvement, réagissant à son angoisse. Toute sa puissance se réveillait pour lutter contre cet ennemi invisible qu'était la solitude. Harry voulait retrouver ses amis, ne plus être seul. Il devait partir immédiatement, avant de tout détruire. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : transplaner chez lui.

Mais l'esprit de Harry était confus, malmené par l'expression de ses sentiments si longtemps réprimés. Tout s'embrouillait : c'était quoi "chez lui" ? L'endroit qu'il aimait et où il se sentait en sécurité ? Indéniablement, c'était un endroit où ceux qu'il aimait était en vie. Ginny, ses amis, mais aussi ses parents, son parrain, Albus. Il voulait retrouver un sentiment de sécurité.

Et soudain Harry sentit sa magie s'évacuer de lui, comme drainée par un sort surpuissant. Le transplanage, habituellement instantané, l'entraîna dans une sorte de tunnel multicolore. De plus en plus affaibli, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur sa destination pour ne pas être désartibulé, mais déjà le bout du tunnel s'annonçait et Harry fut projeté par terre.

Tous ses sens en alerte, Harry se força à se dresser sur les genoux et regarda autour de lui, prêt à se défendre. Il était à Poudlard, reconnut-il rapidement ! Il esquissa un sourire triste. Inconsciemment, Poudlard s'était imposé à lui comme étant son foyer.

Épuisé il se laissa choir sur le dos et songea avec ironie que, finalement, c'était le seul endroit où il avait vraiment été heureux.

Fin du Chapitre.

A bientôt.


	2. quel est le progr'ame

Bonjour

Voici le 2ème chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. C'est un UA centré sur le personnage de Harry qui retourne au temps des maraudeurs. Mon thème préféré.

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Enfin, ce texte a été relu par **Alixe et Cassiopee008** que je remercie chaudement pour leur travail. Et donc la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle beta, ce qui va me permettre de publier mes chapitres.

Pour le rythme je pense publier toutes les semaines. Il faut que je vois avec Cass 0008 avant de confirmer ce point.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 quel est le progr'ame ? **

Harry sentit qu'on le touchait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché.

Un instant, Harry songea à sa mère, à Molly aussi, et aux mères en général. Il aurait bien aimé connaître l'étreinte d'une mère.

Puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry songea à sa survie. Tentait-on de le tuer ? Il subit plus qu'il n'ordonna à sa magie de se réactiver et repousser brutalement l'intrus.

Harry suffoqua immédiatement. Cet acte de magie normalement anodin l'avait épuisé. Il se força cependant à ouvrir les yeux et se redressa en position d'attaque. La situation était anormale.

Le responsable de l'attouchement était un garçon de onze ou douze ans. Ce dernier était étalé par terre, et se relevait difficilement, légèrement sonné.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Etait-il un danger ? Harry se fustigea. Il devait cesser de penser que tout le monde était dangereux. On était en période de paix, bon sang ! Et s'il voulait être apprécié par les autres et ne plus être considéré comme un danger public, il devait cesser d'agresser tout le monde.

Harry regarda autour de lui et ne vit qu'un couloir tout à fait typique de Poudlard. Un rayon de soleil à travers une fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il faisait jour. Il s'approcha de sa victime et lui tendit la main :

- Désolé, j'ai eu peur. Pur réflexe.

Le garçon, un Poufsouffle, le regardait effrayé et refusa la poignée de main.

Harry ne le connaissait pas mais essaya d'esquisser un sourire pour paraître plus gentil. Il repensa à Fergusson. Le garçon avait délibérément ignoré son geste amical, tout comme l'Auror. Harry se fustigea mentalement. Il devait faire plus d'efforts, sinon sa réputation n'en finirait pas de le précéder.

- Je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien, râla l'enfant.

Harry analysa la situation, ayant encore quelques doutes sur sa sécurité. Son interlocuteur portait un badge de préfet sur sa robe d'école. Il était donc au moins en 5ème année en dépit de ses traits enfantins. Son visage ne rappela à Harry aucune grande famille sorcière. Ce garçon était soit Né-de-Moldu, soit issu d'une famille de moindre importance. Peu de chances qu'il soit un Mangemort, décida Harry. En tout état de cause, ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient effrayer l'Auror qu'il était. Harry se refocalisa sur son visage. Il devait donc avoir quinze ans, seulement deux ans de moins que moi, songea amèrement Harry.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'ai juste cru… J'ai eu peur, résuma Harry.

- Hum ! grogna l'autre à demi convaincu. - Qu'est ce que vous faites ici allongé par terre. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. vous sembliez dormir mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour ça ? Vous êtes blessé ?

- Non.

Le garçon attendit, voulant plus d'explication. Harry continua son inspection. Le Poufsouffle était roux, les yeux marron. Il était de taille moyenne et sûrement écossais au vu de son accent et de ses cheveux. Il avait un air de Monsieur je sais tout. Harry était certain de ne pas le connaître.

Puis il réalisa que quelque chose clochait :l'autre ne semblait pas le connaître non plus.

Devant son silence, le préfet recommença l'interrogatoire :

- Et vous êtes qui ? Vous n'êtes pas un élève hein ? Vous ne portez pas d'uniforme.

- Je suis un Auror, se permit de répondre Harry.

- Un Auror ? s'étonna l'autre. Maintenant que vous le dites, votre uniforme ressemble au leur. Mais vous ne semblez pas avoir plus de vingt ans, vous êtes trop jeune pour être Auror ! Il faut que je vous amène au directeur.

- Au directeur, répéta Harry abasourdi.

Ce garçon ne l'avait vraiment pas reconnu ! Il croyait qu'il avait vingt ans ! En plus, le directeur de l'école de Poudlard était une directrice, Mme Pincton ! Or il avait bien dit "Directeur".

- Oui, Albus Dumbledore, confirma le garçon. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? On dirait que vous débarquez d'on ne sait où. Vous n'allez pas vous évanouir hein ? Parce que, sinon, je ne vais pas savoir quoi faire.

Harry ne dit rien, peu sûr de lui. Il se sentait fatigué et son niveau de magie était anormalement faible. Il le sentait, il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour transplaner dans Poudlard.

Normalement dans une telle situation il aurait fui et se serait réfugié dans un lieu sûr pour faire le point et récupérer. Mais 1) il n'était plus en période de guerre et devait donc changer ses habitudes, 2) il était magiquement épuisé et 3) le garçon avait parlé d'Albus Dumbledore. Et s'il y avait une infime chance qu'Albus soit encore en vie, il devait vérifier.

Harry suivit donc docilement l'étudiant. Durant le trajet, silencieux, il analysa à nouveau les maigres éléments dont il disposait. Sa première conclusion fut de penser qu'il était en train de rêver. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Si, en fait il en voyait d'autres, des milliers d'autres, mais elles étaient trop farfelues. L'élève était un Mangemort et lui tendait une embuscade… Il avait fait un voyage dans le temps… Ilvivait une hallucination persistante…

Devant la gargouille du directeur, le cœur d'Harry accéléra brusquement. Le garçon était sérieux. Il voulait vraiment lui présenter le directeur.

Le préfet et l'Auror s'avancèrent devant la statue qui s'effaça immédiatement. Harry fronça ses sourcils.

- Ben mince alors ! s'étonna le préfet. C'est la première fois qu'elle ne me demande pas de mot de passe. On dirait que nous sommes attendus.

Harry ne le contredit pas, mais il avait une toute autre explication en tête. La statue réagissait aux empreintes magiques et Harry possédait la même empreinte qu'Albus. Si ce dernier était effectivement le directeur, la gargouille le laissait tout naturellement passer.

- Dépêchez-vous, intima le Poufsouffle, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

Harry sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Il allait se retrouver devant Albus Dumbledore, il en était certain à présent. Mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, il n'était pas certain de le vouloir. Comment allait-il réagir ? Sa magie allait-elle tout faire exploser ? Allait-il se jeter dans les bras d'Albus ou bien pleurer de joie. Ou allait-il rester statique et sans émotion ?

- Eh ! l'interpella le garçon. N'aillez pas peur. Vous ne craignez rien… à moins d'avoir de mauvaises intentions bien sûr.

Son guide devenait soupçonneux. Or au vu de son état magique, il valait mieux ne pas se le mettre à dos. Et si les choses tournaient mal, il ne pourrait même pas prendre la fuite car, premièrement, Dumbledore n'aurait aucun mal à l'appréhender et, deuxièmement, sa fuite signifierait sa culpabilité. Et puis de toute façon il voulait savoir se décida-t-il brusquement. Voir de ses propres yeux.

- J'arrive, murmura Harry, pris par l'émotion.

En haut des escaliers, Harry éleva ses protections mentales, juste au cas où.

L'élève lui demanda d'attendre et entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé trois petits coups à la porte. Dans l'entrebâillement, Harry put voir un homme à la barbe grisonnante, assis dans un fauteuil devant un bureau imposant. Il semblait en parfaite santé et offrait un sourire rassurant et plein de gentillesse au préfet qui se tenait devant lui.

C'était bien Albus Dumbledore.

L'étudiant ouvrit la porte en grand dévoilant Harry en pleine lumière. Harry aurait voulu l'en empêcher, ayant juste besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaire pour assimiler les faits. Mais non. Le garçon le poussa innocemment en direction de son ancien mentor. Soudain, en dépit de ses raisonnements précédents, Harry eut envie de le frapper et de s'enfuir. Tout, plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Mais non, cette possibilité était à exclure. Et puis le Poufsouffle ne lui avait rien fait.

Harry regarda alors ses chaussures. Il était heureux, bouleversé, content, et à la fois inquiet. Une pointe de peur et de l'incrédulité étaient aussi présentes et des émotions plus fortes comme l'amour, l'amitié, l'admiration et le sentiment de trahison commençaient à faire surface. Les émotions l'assaillaient et tout naturellement, Harry considéra cela comme dangereux. Alors Harry fit ce qu'il savait faire. Il compartimenta ses émotions, les fourra dans une grande et belle pièce mentale qu'il ferma à double tour, se promettant de l'ouvrir plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait se considérer comme en guerre et agir la tête froide. Effectuant mentalement cet exercice dont il était devenu maître, Harry put ainsi relever la tête vers Dumbledore avec une expression des plus neutres.

Le directeur cilla à la vue du jeune homme. Harry nota cette réaction dans sa tête et l'analysa. Pour l'instant pas de danger, conclut-il.

- Eh bien M. McKinnon, que nous ramenez-vous là ?

- Euh, je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir, il dormait à même le sol. Il semblait en piteux état, donc je suis allé le réveiller. Il a eu peur … (le garçon hésita) …et après il m'a suivi ici. Il est Auror, ajouta-t-il comme s'il venait de s'en souvenir

Harry nota qu'il avait passé son attaque sous silence. C'était bien un Poufsouffle. Toujours bienveillant envers tout le monde. Qualité très dangereuse en temps de guerre. Et puis le résumé était vraiment nul. Le garçon aurait pu remarquer un tas de détails très importants, comme par exemple le fait qu'il ne savait pas qu'Albus était le directeur de Poudlard ! Non vraiment ce garçon ne connaissait pas la guerre, conclut Harry et, à sa grande surprise, il en éprouva une légère jalousie.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas habituel, sourit Albus gentiment. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs ?

Albus ne le reconnaissait pas ! Harry sentit jaillir de nouvelles émotions qu'il cloisonna aussitôt. Plus tard, les émotions ! Il devait d'abord réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Et pour cela il devait comprendre où il se trouvait et à quelle époque. Il devait comprendre la situation.

Harry détailla Albus Dumbledore qui en retour en fit de même. Des détails lui sautèrent aux yeux : la barbe grisonnante, le ventre légèrement rebondi signe d'un bon appétit et ses yeux qui pétillaient comme jamais.

Ah, que ces yeux pétillants lui avaient manqué !

Finalement cet Albus ressemblait beaucoup à l'Albus qu'il avait connu mais mais plus jeune et moins désillusionné. Ce directeur croyait encore en l'avenir. C'était celui qu'il avait vu quand il était adolescent. Non, encore plus jeune, se corrigea-t-il aussitôt, beaucoup plus jeune.

Il devait donc se trouver dans une époque passée.

Très vite, deux scénarii s'imposèrent. Soit son transplanage s'était mal passé et il avait fait un retour dans le temps, soit il était victime d'une hallucination et ne se trouvait pas réellement là où il avait l'impression d'être. Le premier scénario cependant ne tenait pas debout : Albus le lui aurait dit, dans son présent, s'il l'avait autrefois rencontré. A moins que ce passé ne soit pas son passé.

Harry grimaça. Ses hypothèses se compliquaient.

La deuxième solution impliquait qu'il était à la merci d'hommes qui désiraient obtenir des informations de sa part en lui faisant croire qu'il était avec un allié. Solution beaucoup plus plausible. Mais dans ce cas n'auraient-ils pas choisi une histoire où Albus Dumbledore le reconnaîtrait ? Et puis il était presque certain que c'était son transplanage qui l'avait amené ici.

- Monsieur le rappela à l'ordre Albus. Savez-vous parler ?

- Hum, oui, répondit par un murmure Harry, toujours pas décidé quant à ce qu'il devait croire.

Harry regarda Albus dans les yeux. Dans ce regard évaluateur il put lire de la curiosité, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de méfiance.

En effet, le directeur étudiait le jeune homme situé face à lui. Il ne devait pas lui sembler dangereux car le directeur gardait une attitude décontractée et sa baguette loin de sa main, ce qu'Harry considérait bien sûr comme une erreur monumentale. Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire et surtout ne jamais se considérer en sécurité. Vigilance constante. Si Harry avait été un Mangemort il aurait pu tuer Albus facilement.

Harry en tira la conclusion qui s'imposait : quelque soit l'endroit où il avait atterri, il n'était pas en guerre.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ? insista le directeur.

Harry réfléchit. Si c'était une hallucination, il pouvait garder son identité. Si c'était un voyage dans le passé, cela pourrait s'avérer délicat. Son double pouvait être présent dans ce monde, quoique que ce soit peu probable puisque personne ne le reconnaissait.

- Je me nomme Harry Tomson, répondit l'Auror par mesure de sécurité.

Tomson… Le fils de Tom. Harry avait essayé de trouver l'opposé de Potter, et il avait naturellement pensé à Voldemort. Le nom Voldemort ou Jedusor était trop voyant, donc Tom s'était imposé à lui.

- Harry Tomson, répéta Albus tout en le détaillant. Monsieur McKinnon. Veuillez nous laisser, s'il vous plait.

Dès que l'élève fut hors de portée de voix, Albus reprit :

- Je n'ai jamais connu de Tomson. Est-ce affilié aux Potter ? Vous leur ressemblez étrangement.

- Pas que je sache.

- D'origine moldue, alors ?

Harry constata que la question sur ses origines passait avant la raison de sa présence. S'ils n'étaient pas en guerre, il devait tout de même y avoir un problème lié à la pureté du sang. Les questions d'Albus n'étaient jamais innocentes.

- Non, mes parents étaient sorciers. Ma mère était enfant de Moldu cependant.

- Etaient ?

- Ils sont morts.

- Je suis navré. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Harry connaissait bien cette méthode. Enchaîner de plus en plus rapidement les questions pour acculer la personne. Prendre un air autoritaire pour le mettre en position d'infériorité et lui soutirer toutes les informations nécessaires. Il la pratiquait régulièrement. Quoique presque plus personnes n'essayaient de jouer au petit malin avec lui. Sa réputation le précédait.

Harry prit donc tout son temps pour répondre, montrant ainsi au directeur qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu :

- Accident

C'était bizarre. Voire surréaliste. Albus lui demandant comment ses parents étaient morts. Harry sentait que la situation lui échappait. Il devait arrêter de parler de lui. Il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait et pourquoi.

Le directeur le toisa un instant attendant sûrement plus de précisions.

Harry fit mine de ne pas comprendre et en profita pour déterminer objectivement quel scénario était le bon, même si la réponse lui apparaissait de plus en plus clairement.

Les derniers événements étaient ceux-ci : il était dans une pièce avec un homme mort (Maugrey), un homme stupéfié (l'escroc) et Fergusson. Il avait analysé les environs et personne d'autre n'était là. Fergusson était loin de lui lorsqu'il avait transplané. Ceci n'excluait pas que Fergusson ait pu lui lancé un sort mais il en doutait. Fergusson avait peur de lui et ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était un bon Auror. Il était intègre et juste. Subsistait toujours la possibilité d'une traitrise, mais Harry décida de la mettre de coté pour l'instant. Harry remonta dans sa mémoire, pour se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été touché par un sort ou avait bu une potion qu'il n'avait pas préparé lui-même. A l'exception de Maugrey, personne ne l'avait approché depuis vingt-quatre heures. Quand aux boissons, cela faisait belle lurette qu'il ne prenait rien dont il ne soit parfaitement sûr. Difficile donc pour lui d'être sous l'emprise d'une hallucination.

De plus cela n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il soit exténué magiquement. la première hypothèse, quoique plus loufoque, correspondait davantage avec les faits. Il était bouleversé et avait transplané sans trop se décider sur la destination. A deux reprises, durant la semaine écoulée, il s'était retrouvé à Poudlard, sans l'avoir voulu. Il n'était donc pas impossible qu'il ait réitéré. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait que transplaner dans ce lieu. Il avait atterri dans un espace temps où Albus était vivant et en bonne santé. Cela semblait impossible mais, avec les pouvoirs qu'il avait, quelque chose lui était-il encore impossible ? N'avait-il pas souhaité retrouver les siens, ceux qu'il aimait ? se rappela-t-il soudain.

A l'instant où Harry se convainquit que c'était réellement ce qui c'était passé, Harry ressentit un étrange tiraillement au fond du ventre. Allait-il retrouver tous ceux qu'il aimait ? Ginny ? Ses parents, ses amis ? Peut-être s'était-il créé ce monde par lui-même. Tel un Dieu tout puissant…

Un frisson de peur traversa Harry. Qui était-il ? S'il était capable de ces énormités, était-il encore humain ? Pourquoi avait-il provoqué cela ? De toute façon, même s'il rencontrait ceux qu'il aimait, il n'était plus capable de supporter de ressentir quoique ce soit. A peine avait-il réagi à la vue d'Albus qu'il avait cloisonné ses émotions, incapable de les supporter. Et il était certain qu'il n'ouvrirait pas ce compartiment avant un long moment, tout comme les milliers d'autres qui correspondaient à la mort d'un ami, le mariage d'un autre… ou le baiser fugace de Ginny. Ce jour où elle l'avait embrassé au coin d'un détour de Square Grimmaurd alors qu'ils partaient en mission.

Harry cligna des yeux, pris de surprise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un souvenir heureux ne lui était pas revenu à l'esprit. Celui-là, surtout. Même refusées, ses émotions étaient latentes et ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

- Et vos cicatrices ? demanda le directeur, coupant les pensées de Harry.

- Accident, répondit-il du tac au tac, toujours aussi neutre.

- Le même accident que celui qui a causé la perte de vos parents ? demanda le directeur indiscret.

- Non.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de chances M. Tomson.

Après un instant de silence, Albus ajouta :

- Et vous n'êtes pas très causant non plus.

Harry resta silencieux. Dans un interrogatoire le silence était la meilleure des défenses.

Harry connaissait assez Dumbledore pour entendre tourner les rouages de son cerveau et interpréter son expression. Le directeur se méfiait.

- Harry Tomson, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans un couloir de Poudlard ? sauta-t-il du coq à l'âne.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry.

- Je vois. Vous vous êtes réveillé dans un couloir de Poudlard comme ça !

- En quelque sorte, improvisa Harry qui chercha une version plus plausible que la réalité. J'ai transplané et je me suis retrouvé dans une forêt. J'ai marché et marché encore jusqu'à me retrouver devant le château de Poudlard. Je suis entré pour demander du secours mais, ne rencontrant personne, j'ai fini par me poser dans un couloir en attendant que quelqu'un vienne. Et je me suis endormi. L'élève de tout à l'heure m'a réveillé et vous connaissez la suite.

- Eh bien pas vraiment. Je n'ai eu que la version de M. McKinon. J'aimerai bien la vôtre.

- C'était exactement ce qu'il a dit.

- Vraiment ? insista le directeur.

- Vraiment, répéta Harry qui sentait qu'il se faisait piéger.

- Alors, pourquoi vos chaussures ne sont-elle pas terreuses, vos vêtements ne sentent-ils pas l'odeur de la forêt et, surtout, pourquoi M. Mac Kinon avait un énorme bleu sur le bras gauche ?

Harry prit quelques instants pour évaluer la situation et formuler ses réponses. Il devait faire comprendre à Albus qu'il n'était pas un danger. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il faisait ici, ni ce qu'il allait faire mais Harry savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'Albus le considère comme le monstre que la communauté magique voyait en lui. Non, les autres peu importe, mais pas Albus.

- Pour les chaussures et mes vêtements, je me suis lancé un sort pour me nettoyer. L'odeur a dû partir pendant le temps que j'ai passé à déambuler dans ce château. Et pour le bleu, M. McKinon, a bien voulu passer sous silence le fait qu'il m'a fait peur et que, par reflexe, je l'ai violemment repoussé. Je me suis excusé immédiatement, mais le mal était fait.

- Par réflexe, souleva le directeur peu enclin à le croire.

- Oui j'ai beaucoup de magie en moi et j'ai du mal à la contrôler.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Et votre habit ?

- Et mon habit, demanda Harry incertain ?

- Vous avez prétendu que vous étiez un Auror mais je connais les uniformes qu'ils portent. Le vôtre n'en est pas un, même s'il y ressemble un peu.

Harry s'en étonna. Il portait pourtant une tunique d'Auror de 1er grade. A moins que celle-ci n'ait pas encore été créée.

- Et il faut avoir au moins 21 ans pour être un Auror. Vous avez au maximum dix-neuf.

- Tout juste dix-sept, corrigea impulsivement Harry.

Sous le regard scrutateur du directeur, Harry mentit de toute pièce :

- M. McKinon m'a fait peur. J'ai voulu l'impressionner pour qu'il ne m'attaque pas. Je ne suis pas Auror.

- Je vois, ce n'est pas très malin M. Tomson.

Albus sembla prendre une décision puis se leva.

- Bien, dit-il. Je suppose que je vais devoir vous reconduire chez vous !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Chez lui ! S'il était dans un monde parallèle et dans le passé, il n'avait pas de chez lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'avait rien, pas de sous, pas d'affaires, rien ! Personne ne voudrait embaucher un garçon de dix-sept ans, sans identité. Et puis sa magie pouvait faire des siennes. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il avait besoin d'en parler à Albus. Mais si c'était un piège et qu'il s'était trompé ? Si ce voyage temporel et parallèle était une illusion ? Il devait obtenir plus de renseignements, mais pour cela il devait obtenir l'hospitalité du directeur d'école.

La solution s'imposa d'elle-même à Harry alors qu'il s'était levé lui aussi.

- En fait, le contredit Harry, j'aimerais bien être élève ici.

- Voyez-vous ça, s'exclama Albus cette fois-ci presque joyeux, se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Vous avez décidé cela quand ? Avant de transplaner à Poudlard, ou après ?

- Hum ! à l'instant, sourit Harry tout en levant un sourcil implorant.

Albus Dumbledore le regarda fixement et d'un air que Harry savait dangereux pour l'interlocuteur du directeur..

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, M. Tomson !

- Je sais, répondit Harry tout aussi sérieusement.

- Alors pourquoi me dire cela comme si l'idée venait de vous passer par la tête ?

Harry expliqua très sincèrement :

- Je n'avais pas les idées claires avant de transplaner et je me suis retrouvé ici. Je n'arrive pas à maîtriser mes pouvoirs et hop j'atterris dans une école, enfin juste à coté, se reprit Harry. Du coup, depuis tout à l'heure je me dis que c'est peut-être ma chance. Ici je vais pouvoir apprendre à gérer ma magie.

- Mais vous avez eu des cours avant, non ?

- Oui. Mais cela ne m'a pas permis de contrôler mes pouvoirs.

- Et votre tuteur ?

- Mes parents sont morts, rappela Harry.

- Oui mais vous devez bien avoir un tuteur, insista le directeur en haussant le ton.

- Non

- Un parrain ou une marraine ?

- Un parrain, mais il est mort

- Accident, je suppose ?

- Oui.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance Monsieur Tomson.

- Je sais.

- Non, je crois que vous ne savez pas. Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance car vous ne savez pas mentir. Et votre histoire sonne terriblement fausse.

- Pourtant, elle est on ne peut plus vraie, réfuta Harry.

- Eh bien moi je crois le contraire et, de ce fait, je n'ai pas très envie de vous recevoir dans mon établissement.

Harry regarda alors Albus droit dans les yeux et énonça, sentant que la patience du directeur était à bout et que c'était sa dernière chance :

- Je n'ai aucune famille. Ils sont tous morts. Peut-être pas dans un accident, certes ! Mais quelle importance ? Je n'ai plus rien non plus. Les vêtements que je porte sont les seuls qu'ils me restent. Pas d'argent, tout juste dix-sept ans, et une magie que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. A chaque fois que quelqu'un me surprend, il se retrouve propulsé à des centaines de mètres par mes pouvoirs. Si vous ne m'aidez pas, qui le fera ? demanda Harry plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Je suis complètement seul.

A cette dernière phrase, un vase explosa près d'Harry, qui maîtrisa aussitôt ses émotions qui menaçaient de ressurgir.

Le directeur fit un geste vers sa baguette mais Harry, d'un mouvement de main, répara le vase. Le directeur le regarda un instant, surpris. Harry haussa ses épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était rien.

Après un instant de réflexion, le directeur commenta sa pensée :

- Vous pouvez être très persuasif, M. Tomson. Et si vous aviez commencé par là je n'aurais pas été obligé de vous pousser à bout. Vous avez le droit de garder vos secrets mais ayez au moins l'honnêteté de ne pas me mentir.

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir être élève ici ? demanda Harry

- Vous avez fait une demande d'inscription inhabituelle, mais pas la plus surprenante, fit Albus d'un ton léger. Et puis vous me cachez des choses, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Vous avoir comme élève ne sera sûrement pas de tout repos, mais vous me plaisez. De plus, nous avons comme principe ici d'accepter les élèves de toutes origines et de toutes cultures, tant qu'ils ne sont pas un danger pour les autres. Et même si vous ne contrôlez pas votre magie, vous ne me semblez pas un danger pour les autres ? Ai-je tort ?

Harry sentit l'avertissement derrière ces paroles.

- Non, je ne blesserai pas d'élèves intentionnellement, si c'est ce que vous me demandez. Mais je me dois de vous redire que ma magie est vraiment instable et j'ai peur d'être, par inadvertance, un danger pour les autres.

- Eh bien, nous vous apprendrons à gérer votre magie.

Harry acquiesça, quelque peu choqué de la nonchalance du directeur. Il pouvait être réellement très dangereux. Pour le bien des élèves, il aurait dû refuser. Mais Harry garda le silence, conscient que le choix du directeur était à son avantage.

- Bien, continua Albus, je suppose que nous allons donc vous répartir ce soir. En attendant, si vous ne possédez que ce que vous avez sur le dos, il va falloir vous récupérer quelques vêtements, ainsi que des fournitures.

Fin du chapitre

J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	3. la dame'oiselle qui voyait en lui

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Alixe et Cassiopee008 (merci grandement à vous deux)**

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci à ceux qui se sont proposés pour être béta-reader.

Le rythme de parution est encore un peu chaotique mais cela devrait rapidement s'arranger.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 la d'ame qui voyait en lui**

Harry se trouvait dans une immense salle de Poudlard, aussi grande que la Grande Salle, mais remplie de divers objets. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient un homme au fond de la pièce, ressemblant beaucoup à Argus Rusard, en plus jeune, Albus lui donna quelques explications.

- Nous gardons ici tout ce que nous avons pu récupérer ou accumuler au fil du temps. Tout cela provient de donations ou a tout simplement été oublié par leur propriétaire. Cela se révèle bien pratique lorsque nous avons des étudiants comme vous, ayant besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Albus Dumbledore lui fit un merveilleux sourire, avant de s'adresser à l'homme qui s'affairait après des cartons.

- Argus, avez-vous trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Pas de problème. J'avais tout ce qui fallait dans l'autre remise. J'ai tout mis dans la malle que vous voyez là. Et il y a cinq paniers de vêtements pouvant convenir à des garçons de 7ème année. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour assister à un défilé de mode. J'ai des couloirs à surveiller.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura le directeur, j'ai fait appeler Hagrid et il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre le bazar, grommela l'homme à l'attention de Harry.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, curieusement indifférent à la hargne de son interlocuteur.

- Merci Argus, je crois que je vais m'occuper du jeune Tomson jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hagrid, le congédia Dumbledore.

L'homme grommela mais sembla soulagé d'être déchargé de cette corvée.

- Alors Harry, reprit Albus, et si tu regardais un peu les vêtements qui sont à ta disposition. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. Ce n'est qu'une solution provisoire et ces vêtements ne sont pas de la dernière mode mais je pense que cela te permettra de t'habiller décemment.

Harry n'avait jamais présenté un gout prononcé pour la mode vestimentaire sorcière, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait besoin d'affaires pour passer inaperçu et se changer. Il passa un certain temps à faire des essayages et fouiller dans les paniers de vêtements. Il trouva finalement deux jeans et un pantalon à sa taille, quatre chemises (deux blanches, une marron et une noire), et trois robes un peu grandes mais lui donnant l'aisance nécessaire pour se battre au besoin . Il trouva même une paire de chaussures confortable. Le tout avait l'air d'avoir bien servi mais cela lui convint. Il récupéra en outre une tripotée de paires de chaussettes noires.

Hagrid était arrivé pendant l'opération avec un sac rempli de sous vêtements qu'il venait d'acheter à Pré-au-Lard. Harry remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes pour ce geste. Autant il se fichait de porter des vêtements vieux et usés, autant il appréciait avoir du linge de corps n'ayant pas servi auparavant. Hagrid avait même pensé à acheter une brosse à dent.

Le demi-géant rejoignit Albus, qui s'occupait de collecter un certain nombre d'objets usuels: un peigne, une serviette de bain des produits douche, des draps, un réveil,…

Albus proposa à Harry deux ou trois posters qu'il refusa poliment.

Au bout d'un moment, le directeur s'excusa car il devait s'absenter et laissa Harry au bon soin d'Hagrid.

Harry en profita pour récolter des d'informations sur l'endroit où il avait mystérieusement atterri.

- M. Hagrid, l'interpella-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous êtes un professeur ?

- Oh non, s'esclaffa son interlocuteur. J'suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard. J'm'occupe du parc, et d'son entretien. A l'occasion, j'fais quelques taches annexes comme m'occuper des nouveaux arrivants. Cela faisait bien trois ou quatre ans, que je n'avais pas fouillé dans ces cartons. Et c'est bien la première fois que j'rencontre un élève qui n'a aucunes affaires. Oh, se reprit-il, hum désolé.

- Non, ce n'est que la pure vérité.

- Hum !

Harry décida d'aller au cœur du sujet :

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Avec les événements je suis un peu perdu.

- On est jeudi, le 23 septembre pour être précis. Demain et après-demain, je dois nettoyer le grand lac.

Harry grimaça, il aurait bien aimé l'année aussi, mais il ne se voyait pas le lui demander. Il passa donc par un moyen détourné.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

- Hum que j'réfléchisse, j'suis arrivé à Poudlard en 39, j'ai été embauché comme gardien des clés en 43, et on est en 78 donc ca fait…. 34, non 35 ans en tant que gardien des clés et 39 ans sinon. Pfttt, ça fait un bail !

Il était en 1978 ! La thèse du retour dans le temps semblait donc juste.

Harry donna le change :

- Eh bien cela fait beaucoup d'années, vous devez en connaître pas mal sur le château !

- Un peu oui, répondit Hagrid fièrement, si tu veux j'pourrai t'en montrer quelques-unes. Il y une sirène qui devrait avoir un petit d'ici un ou deux mois. Je pourrais la montrer…

- Hum pourquoi pas, fit Harry avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Pour Harry, Hagrid était mort presque deux ans auparavant et il avait oublié à quel point le demi-géant pouvait être atypique. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Sûrement encore la guerre. Il avait dû se focaliser sur des choses plus urgentes et songer à ses amis morts n'en faisait pas partie.

- Hey bonhomme, ça va ? demanda Hagrid.

- Oui pourquoi ? répondit Harry sur la défensive.

- Ben, c'est que tu as ce regard de chien perdu. Faut pas avoir ce genre de regard, c'est trop triste. Si tu veux j'pourrais te montrer mon nouveau chien. Il s'appelle Crockdur. Cela te remontera le moral.

- Merci, sourit Harry, même s'il n'était pas sûr que revoir le colosse noir soit ce qu'il désirait le plus.

- Bon je crois qu'on en a fini ?

- Oui, lui confirma Harry en contemplant les deux malles qu'ils avaient remplies.

Ses nouvelles possessions devraient lui permettre de vivre décemment en tant qu'élève, même s'il allait passer pour le plus pauvre de tous les sorciers.

- Si tu veux, tu peux mettre tout de suite un costume avec une robe, tes vêtements ont l'air d'avoir soufferts, suggéra Hagrid avec une rare délicatesse.

Harry allait rétorquer que ses vêtements étaient en parfait état, quand il réalisa qu'il n'était peut être pas à la mode de l'époque. Et puis il devait enfiler un uniforme pour la répartition de ce soir.

À contrecœur Harry échangea ses vêtements d'Auror parfaitement adaptés au combat contre des vêtements d'écolier. Hagrid eut un sifflement amusé :

- Eh bien ! On dirait M. Slughorn… Enfin, pour les vêtements.

Hagrid jeta un regard aux habits choisis par Harry avant de demander en montrant un vêtement sorti d'une des caisses :

- Tu ne préfères pas quelque chose de plus à la mode ?

- Non merci, répondit poliment Harry qui avait faillit s'étrangler en contemplant le pantalon jaune fluo que lui proposait le gardien des clés. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- C'est un peu austère.

- Plus c'est simple, mieux j'aime, philosopha Harry.

- Comme tu veux, mais, si je pouvais porter ce genre de vêtements je ne me priverais pas. Dommage que je sois un peu trop costaud.

Harry garda le silence ne voulant pas relancer la conversation.

- Bien, je crois que je vais te ramener au directeur. Les repas sont servis à 19h. Il est 18h30 on est dans les temps mais faudrait pas trainer.

Harry suivit silencieusement Hagrid, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. D'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le scénario du retour dans le temps semblait être le plus vraisemblable. Restait que l'Albus du futur aurait dû lui révéler qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le passé. Deux possibilités, raisonna Harry, soit le passé où il se trouvait était le sien et Albus avait fait le nécessaire pour que personne ne se rappelle de sa visite soit il était dans le passé d'un univers alternatif. Harry penchait plutôt pour sa seconde hypothèse, bien qu'il ne sache pas si les univers alternatifs existaient vraiment.

- M. Tomson l'apostropha le directeur le surprenant dans ses pensées. Je venais justement à votre rencontre car je m'inquiétais. Mais je vois que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Vous vous êtes trouvé de nouveaux vêtements

- Un peu trop vieux à mon goût, commenta Hagrid

- Allons allons, reprit le directeur, si ce jeune homme aime les habits traditionnels nous n'allons pas le lui reprocher

- Hum, bon je vous laisse. Harry, M. le directeur, au revoir. Je dois aller m'occuper de la sirène.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Alors Harry, est ce que cet après-midi t'as plu ?

- Hum, je ne suis pas très fan de vêtements, mais il fallait bien que je m'habille non ? Et Hagrid était gentil.

- En effet, se réjouit le directeur, alors que Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de réjouissant.

Après plusieurs détours et couloirs, Harry rencontra la jeune Minerva McGonagall, qui ne sembla pas surprise.

- Professeur McGonagall, voici Harry Tomson. Harry je te présente Minerva McGonagall, elle est professeur de métamorphose.

- Enchanté.

- Bienvenu à Poudlard M. Tomson.

- Harry, reprit le directeur, doit être réparti ce soir. Je vous propose d'attendre ici le temps que j'explique la situation aux élèves et aux autres enseignants.

Minerva McGonagall acquiesça et Harry resta silencieusement à ses côtés.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait à quelques pas de la Grande Salle. Par la porte grande ouverte il pouvait apercevoir un bout de la table des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor. Les tables étaient bondées.

Harry soupira et se concentra. Se trouver au milieu d'une foule avait tendance à exacerber ses défenses automatiques. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le toucher, il allait devoir faire un réel effort pour ne pas l'expulser magiquement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura gentiment Minerva, ils ne vont pas vous manger.

Non songea Harry, je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi mais pour eux. Savent-ils le danger que je représente ?

Harry respira profondément et acquiesça aux paroles de l'animagus.

- Bien restez deux secondes ici, je vais voir si c'est le moment.

Harry resta sagement où il était, se répétant avec une grande appréhension ses maximes : ne tuer personne, ne pas les considérer comme des adversaires,…

- C'est bon M. Tomson, venez, l'appela la directrice de Gryffondor.

À peine eut-il mis un pied dans la salle qu'un hurlement retentit à sa droite. Harry se mit instinctivement en position d'attaque, mais se retint de justesse de jeter un sort.

Satisfait d'avoir contrôlé ses pulsions primaires, Harry n'en demeura pas moins sur la défensive. Il observa rapidement son environnement. A gauche derrière lui, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles semblaient aussi étonnés que lui par le hurlement. Devant lui, à sa gauche, les Serdaigles avaient la même réaction. Aucun ne regardait dans sa direction. De l'autre côté, se trouvait Minerva McGonagall. Considérant que si elle avait voulu l'attaquer elle l'aurait fait quand ils se trouvaient seuls, Harry concentra son attention vers les Serpentard. Ils contemplaient l'une des leurs, une petite fille de 13 ou 14 ans qui ne cessait de le dévisager, lui.

Lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, elle se mit à crier de plus belle, se leva et s'élança à l'autre bout de la salle, comme si sa seule présence était absolument insupportable. Arrivée au mur, elle s'y colla comme si elle voulait le traverser.

Le professeur Dumbledore la rejoignit rapidement et lui parla doucement, sans doute pour la calmer. Harry et Minerva s'approchèrent à leur tour tandis que les professeurs demandaient aux élèves curieux de se rassoir.

Un fois à proximité, Harry saisit les paroles que la jeune fille répétait inlassablement. Il n'y avait qu'un mot unique : « monstre, monstre ». Il se crispa. Il était particulièrement sensible à cette insulte qu'il avait dû subir durant toute son enfance.

La fille était terrorisée… par lui. Conscient qu'Albus le dévisageait, Harry se força à ne pas paraitre agressif.

- Monstre, bégayait plus que ne criait la jeune fille en le découvrant près d'elle.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, énervé. Quand est-ce que cette fillette allait arrêter de dire ça ? C'était ma foi insupportable.

Que devait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas attaquer cette jeune fille devant toute la Grande Salle pour la faire taire, quand même ! Harry eut soudain un doute. Peut être était-il finalement dans une illusion et que les Mangemorts commençaient par l'attaquer mentalement. Non, il avait écarté ce scénario plus tôt. En toute vraisemblance il était dans un monde alternatif.

Et puis pourquoi le traitait-elle ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait pas le connaître, si ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était un monstre ? Enfin un magicien avec des pouvoirs bizarres, rectifia Harry, conscient malgré tout que lui-même était persuadé d'être un monstre… Ou plutôt une machine de guerre. Avec quatre auras magiques il était forcément un hybride, surtout que l'une d'elle provenait d'un elfe de maison et une autre de Voldemort, même si celle-ci était plus petite et discrète.

- Miss Stakehouse , qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? interrogea Minerva de sa voix forte et autoritaire, tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore tentait de la détacher du mur.

- Il… Il…, bégaya-t-elle… C'est un monstre !

Elle pleurait, mais semblait rassurée par la présence d'Albus auquel elle se colla.

- Vous vous répétez Miss Stakehouse, la gronda Minerva, et je ne tolérerais pas des propos de cette sorte à l'encontre d'un autre élève dans cet établissement.

- Mais il est vraiment monstrueux s'insurgea-t-elle. Ne le voyez vous pas ? Son aura, elle est entourée de… Oh Merlin, ce noir! s'exclama-t-elle tout en se recroquevillant à nouveau.

Harry se mordit plus profondément les lèvres. Elle voyait les auras. C'était un pouvoir très rare. Vraiment très rare. Lui-même n'avait jamais rencontré de personne capable de cette prouesse, à part lui-même. Et elle faisait l'erreur d'en parler devant tout le monde. C'était quelque chose de personnel, elle n'avait pas le droit de répéter ce qu'elle voyait et puis c'était aussi dangereux pour elle, commença-t-il à s'échauffer. Si quelqu'un comprenait son don, il pourrait servir à d'autres desseins. À la place de Voldemort, il l'aurait déjà kidnappée pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais il n'était pas Voldemort, se corrigea-t-il.

Demeurait cependant un problème. La jeune fille en avait déjà trop révélé. Il allait devoir la réduire au silence, sinon il n'avait plus qu'à quitter cet endroit. Si d'autres sorciers apprenaient qu'il avait plusieurs auras, alors ils chercheraient comment en faire autant pour augmenter leurs pouvoirs les utiliser à des fins désastreuses.

En premier lieu, Harry songea à lui jeter lui-même un sort de mutisme puis, il songea qu'il valait mieux le demander au directeur derrière lequel la jeune fille se cachait.

- Faites la taire immédiatement ! exigea Harry, sinon je m'en charge.

Plusieurs professeurs et quelques élèves qui s'étaient approchés pour savoir ce qui se passait hoquetèrent d'indignation à la manière dont ce nouveau venu apostrophait Dumbledore. Albus cependant ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et fit ce que Harry avait suggéré, ce qui étonna visiblement le corps enseignant.

- Horace, James, pourriez vous éloigner les élèves s'il vous plait.

Les deux professeurs s'exécutèrent.

Harry regarda les professeurs considérant sévèrement leurs réactions choquées. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas le choix, ils devraient le savoir ! Il était légalement interdit de révéler l'aura des personnes, car c'était infiniment personnel et révélateur. Harry savait qu'on pouvait par exemple savoir si une personne était liée par un serment inviolable, car un fil noir apparaissait sur son aura.

C'était un grand pouvoir, mais il était aussi très redouté par les Sang-Purs car il permettait de mettre à jour des alliances inavouables. Cette jeune fille avait eu beaucoup de chance de n'avoir pas encore été tuée. Elle devait être protégée. Sans doute Dumbledore en était-il conscient, songea Harry, en voyant l'attitude protectrice du directeur.

Harry tenta de rattraper ce qui était rattrapable. S'il restait à Poudlard, il devrait cohabiter avec la jeune fille. Il se rapprocha d'elle, paumes ouvertes pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il se rapprocha assez pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre à l'exception de Dumbledore qui le surveillait et de Minerva qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Harry aurait préféré lui parler dans le blanc des yeux, mais la jeune fille n'aurait pas supporté davantage de proximité.

- Tu as un pouvoir particulier, chuchota-t-il. Je peux comprendre que tu me vois comme un monstre, mais je n'en suis pas un. Tout comme toi, je n'ai pas demandé à avoir les pouvoirs que j'ai. Il n'empêche que je les ai, et je ne compte pas te faire du mal avec. Par contre je suis obligé de te demander de garder pour toi ce que tu as vu. Je pense que tu comprends parfaitement mes motivations.

Il s'était évertué à avoir une voix douce mais ferme. La jeune fille avait relevé la tête durant son discours et le dévisageait. Harry essaya de faire un sourire pour la rassurer.

Le directeur et son adjointe, eux, restèrent silencieux. Albus fit un signe de tête pour inciter la jeune fille à accepter. Après un moment d'hésitation la jeune fille acquiesça.

Harry qui s'était agenouillé, se releva. Pompom se rapprocha sur ordre du directeur et amena la petite à l'infirmerie. Harry se demanda si c'était par sollicitude ou pour s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait plus de gaffe.

Minerva éleva la voix pour que les derniers élèves aillent se rassoir. Albus en profita pour sortir Harry de la grande salle et lui demander de pardonner la jeune fille :

- M. Tomson, je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit approprié, mais Mlle Stakehouse, n'a pas voulu intentionnellement révéler ce qu'elle avait vu de vous. Je sais que vous êtes en droit de demander un Baiser du Détraqueur pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais j'espère que vous ne demanderez pas une telle sentence. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

La dernière phrase du directeur n'était pas anodine : elle lui rappelait que le directeur lui avait donné une seconde chance, à lui, Harry Tomson. Le directeur exigeait en retour la même clémence.

- Je ne vous cacherais pas que mon aura est très particulière et que ce qu'à vu Mlle Stakehouse, si elle le dévoilait, pourrait se révéler catastrophique, pour beaucoup de monde. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai jamais songé à la dénoncer aux Aurors.

Harry allait rajouter qu'elle n'avait pas révélé grand-chose, mais se retint. Autant ne pas donner plus de billes à Albus Dumbledore que ce dernier n'en avait déjà. Celui-ci soupira soulagé.

- Par contre, rajouta Harry, lorsqu'elle sera calmée, je compte lui demander un serment magique pour m'assurer qu'elle ne dira rien me concernant.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. Harry continua à s'expliquer :

- Pour être certain que personne ne puisse lui soutirer ces informations. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup de pouvoirs, et je ne doute pas que des gens mal intentionnés voudront se renseigner sur moi pour essayer de me nuire ou de me faire chanter. Ce sera une sécurité pour moi autant que pour elle.

Albus le regarda longuement comme s'il voyait en lui une autre personne : un mage noir ? Un enfant poursuivi ? Un être intelligent et habitué à se battre ? Harry fut incapable de déchiffrer les pensées d'Albus Dumbledore à ce moment.

Au vu des événements Harry se demanda même si c'était finalement une bonne idée d'être élève à Poudlard. Harry tendit une perche au directeur :

- Avec ce que je viens de dire, et surtout devant la réaction de Mlle Stakehouse, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi dans cette école.

Après un moment de réflexion, Albus se décida enfin à parler :

- Non, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici et je vous remercie de ne pas condamner Mlle Stakehouse. Le serment semble être une requête fondée. Par contre, je vois que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit dans mon bureau cet après-midi.

- Je ne vous ai rien caché. J'ai beaucoup de pouvoirs et, par le passé, cela a attiré des hommes peu scrupuleux. Sans doute, rajouta Harry amer, est-ce aussi pour cette raison que vous ne m'avez pas fait passer de test ou que vous désirez encore me garder dans cette école.

Albus Dumbledore le regarda, surpris. Ne désirant pas entendre de démenti qui ne serait qu'un mensonge, Harry rajouta :

- Je suppose que ma Répartition est maintenue.

Le directeur, toujours pensif, hocha la tête et lui fit silencieusement signe de retourner dans la Grande Salle.

Quand ils y pénétrèrent, les discussions allaient bon train et s'arrêtèrent net à son entrée. Harry songea avec ironie que sa deuxième entrée dans la Grande Salle était aussi silencieuse que la première avait été bruyante. Mais cela n'avait rien de très étonnant.

Devant la table des professeurs, le directeur s'adressa à l'assemblée comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé :

- Mes chers élèves, Miss Stakehouse, a eu une petite crise de panique, mais elle va bien, maintenant. Mme Pomfresh l'a prise en charge. J'espère que vous oublierez cet incident malencontreux et que vous ferez bon accueil à M. Tomson qui a eu la malchance d'arriver au mauvais moment. Je sais qu'une arrivée en cours d'année est quelque peu exceptionnelle et pour rattraper le temps perdu, Harry va se présenter quelque peu.

Harry regarda le directeur avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais d'un autre coté c'était plutôt futé. Cela le rendrait plus humain après les événements passés.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Harry Tomson. J'ai vécu dans un coin paumé qui n'a aucun intérêt. Ma famille est morte. J'ai appris la magie grâce à mon parrain qui est lui aussi décédé et donc je suis venu ici pour apprendre à maîtriser ma magie.

- Merci M. Tomson, l' interrompît Albus en grimaçant légèrement.

Il était certain que cette présentation n'allait pas aider son intégration.

- Ah ! se rappela Harry à temps, ma magie a été développée pour me protéger et je ne la contrôle pas vraiment. Donc si vous pouviez éviter de me toucher par surprise, ce serait profitable pour vous, comme pour moi.

Avec sa dernière phrase Harry était certain qu'aucun élève ne serait tenté de l'accoster. Mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

- Bien, Professeur McGonagall, je vous propose de présenter ce jeune homme au Choixpeau. M. Tomson, allez vous asseoir sur le siège, nous allons procéder à votre Répartition. Promis, rajouta M. Dumbledore à l'attention d'un élève qui avait parlé trop fort, après cela M. Gargantua vous allez pouvoir manger.

Les élèves rirent et l'atmosphère se détendit.

Harry descendit de l'estrade et s'assit sur le siège. Minerva arriva avec le couvre-chef magique, celui en profita pour chanter une chanson.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de l'atmosphère bon enfant qui avait succédée à l'agitation de son entrée. à peine le professeur McGonagall approcha-t-elle le Choixpeau de sa chevelure indisciplinée que l'artéfact magique lança d'une voix stridente :

- C'est un blague n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je répartisse ce… ces… cette créature ! Un vampire ou un loup-garou passe encore, mais là c'est trop !

Harry fut profondément blessé par le terme de « créature ». Était-il si différent qu'il ne pouvait plus être qualifié d' « être humain » ? N'était il pas avant tout Harry Potter ? Le Choixpeau ne pouvait-il voir son âme au travers des autres ? Et quant bien-même même abritait-il plusieurs âmes, perdait-il réellement son humanité ? Ces paroles étaient une humiliation de trop !

Harry sentit sa magie réagir. Il était fatigué : cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il était au milieu de tant de gens et qu'il se persuadait de ne pas les attaquer. Cela demandait un effort perpétuel. Même s'il savait sa logique complètement paranoïaque, Harry était persuadé que les élèves et professeurs étaient, soit une menace immédiate, soit une menace future contre lesquelles se prémunir. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ces adolescents ou adultes autrement. C'était la guerre qui l'avait rendu comme cela. Il n'y avait plus la place à l'amour, la haine, l'amitié,… Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas autorisé à rire, à simplement se laisser vivre.

Oui, il était profondément las et cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il arrivait au bout de ses forces et il avait atteint ses limites lorsque Maugrey était mort. La goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase…

Pas étonnant qu'il ait transplané ici, dans ce Poudlard idéal où Albus était en vie, où il pouvait redevenir élève et ne se soucier d'aucune guerre, ou en tout cas pas la guerre telle qu'il l'entendait. Ce monde semblait être le paradis. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il était de plus en plus certain que c'était sa propre conscience qui lui avait permis de venir ici. Ou peut-être les magies d'Albus et de Dobby avaient-elles décidées de prendre les choses en main de peur que Harry ne mette en application ses idées suicidaires.

Harry releva les yeux pour déterminer les réactions autour de lui. C'était une grave erreur d'avoir relâché son attention quelques secondes mais Harry ne se le reprocha même pas. Comme il l'admettait lui-même, il était à bout. Harry remarqua immédiatement un fluide blanc qui le reliait au Choixpeau. Un échange de souvenirs ? Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Pas sans sa volonté.

- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire, demanda Harry avec suspicion.

- Oh ! incroyable, murmura le Choixpeau. Incroyable…

Harry répéta sa question avec insistance. Le Choixpeau sortit alors de sa léthargie pour lui répondre :

- Ce n'est pas moi, mais toi qui a créé ce phénomène. Tu me transmets tes souvenirs. Cela m'éclaire beaucoup.

Harry se leva du tabouret et se recula. C'était lui-même qui provoquait cet échange ! Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Pris de panique Harry essaya de réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Une autre aura avait-elle pris la main sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il était dorénavant relégué à un rôle de pion sous l'influence d'Albus, Dobby ou, pire, de Voldemort ! Sa magie ne lui appartenait plus. Ses pensées et ses sentiments étaient presque inexistants. Que lui restait-il ?

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Harry, surpris réagit violemment. Cela l'épuisa magiquement car il n'avait que peu de réserves. Son transplanage interdimensionnel l'avait vidé de toute sa magie.

La personne qui fit les frais de sa réaction était Minerva McGonagall. Elle tenta plusieurs sort pour amortir sa chute mais, ne pouvant contrer la force de Harry elle dut se transformer en chat pour supporter le choc de sa rencontre avec la table des Serdaigle. Harry la regarda se remettre sur ses pattes avec peine et se retransformer, heureusement indemne.

Et si c'était arrivé à un Première année ? paniqua Harry. Il serait sûrement blessé et peut-être mort ! Enfin peut-être pas avec son énergie actuelle qui frôlait le zéro.

C'était ridicule. Comment avait-il pu croire un instant qu'il serait bien ici? Il était un danger pour lui, et pour les autres. Il n'avait aucune chance de retrouver en lui-même une once d'humanité. C'était fini pour lui. Le mieux était de rentrer au plus vite dans son monde et de s'isoler.

Harry se concentra interrompant le flux entre le Choixpeau et lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? râla le couvre-chef. Juste quand ça devenait intéressant !

- Ca suffit, trancha Harry. C'était une erreur monumentale, je n'aurais jamais du venir ici. Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt c'était une mauvaise blague.

Sur ses paroles, Harry se détourna, déterminé, et traversa la salle à grandes enjambées.

- Harry, l'arrêta Albus. Harry attends un peu !

Harry ne s'arrêta pour l'attendre qu'après avoir franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, pour ne plus être à portée de voix des étudiants.

- J'aurais pu tuer un élève, releva-t-il. C'est une chance que ça ait été un professeur. Et aussi que je sois très affaibli. Imaginez en pleine puissance. Je suis un danger pour cette école, et le Choixpeau trouve que je suis une mauvaise blague. J'en ai assez. J'ai été trop bête pour croire que…

Harry s'arrêta net. Il parlait trop et sans réelle logique.

- Que…, l'incita le directeur.

Harry pensa à la fin de la phrase: …que je pouvais retrouver une once d'humanité. Mais cela il ne pouvait le dire.

- On s'en fiche de la fin de la phrase… Je m'en vais.

- Harry, l'arrêta Albus Dumbledore, en lui prenant le bras.

Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce mais il n'en fut rien. L'aura de Dumbledore empêchait-elle sans doute toute attaque contre son alter ego.

Le directeur en fut surpris, lui aussi, mais il revint rapidement à la discussion :

- Harry, tout à l'heure tu pensais que je t'avais accepté comme élève à cause de tes pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas du tout cela.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de Harry, le directeur reprit :

- En fait j'avais deux raisons. La première ce sont tes yeux Harry, ils crient de désespoir et notre entretien de ce début d'après-midi, n'a fait que me confirmer une chose : tu as besoin d'aide. Qui que tu sois, quelque soit l'endroit d'où tu viens, je suis certain que si tu es venu ici c'est pour trouver de l'aide. Et ceci je ne pouvais pas te le refuser. Juste pour cette raison je t'aurais pris comme élève. Tes pouvoirs n'ont rien à voir là dedans.

- Et la deuxième raison, fit Harry troublé mais toujours décidé à partir.

- Je préfère la garder pour moi si cela ne te gêne pas.

- Non, répondit Harry en reprenant sa route.

- Attends !

Harry pouvait voir qu'Albus hésitait. Mais le directeur savait sans doute qu'il devait jouer cartes sur table s'il voulait le convaincre. Et Albus voulait vraiment le convaincre. Ce qui en soit l'étonna. Il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

L'homme centenaire, se mit alors à murmurer :

- Je … Je pense que cela va te paraître fou, mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes liés. Lorsque je suis près de toi, je dois contrôler ma magie pour qu'elle n'aille pas vers toi comme si elle était attirée par la tienne. Ce phénomène, je le connais et normalement il n'existe qu'entre des jumeaux ou des âmes sœurs. Or nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors pourquoi ce lien ? Et ce n'est pas que la magie. Je me sens protecteur. J'ai irrémédiablement envie de t'aider.

Harry sentit des émotions affluer à la surface. Albus Dumbledore avait été très sincère et il pouvait voir que cela lui avait coûté d'étaler ses sentiments en plein jour sans certitudes en retour.

- Albus, répondit sur le même ton Harry. Que nous sommes liés ou non n'a pas d'importance. Je suis un danger pour cette école et …

Mais Harry fut interrompu par une exclamation forte et assurée provenant de la Grande Salle :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Harry et Albus revinrent sur leurs pas et dévisagèrent le Choixpeau, stupéfaits, tout comme le reste de l'assistance.

- Qu'est ce que vous dites ? lui demanda Slughorn.

- J'ai dit que cet humain, insista le Choixpeau, est un Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas facile de faire le tri avec ses pensées et autant de puissance, mais je suis catégorique. La puissance n'est rien sans l'âme qui la dirige et l'âme appartient à la maison de Gryffondor. Es-tu d'accord avec cette analyse griffon ? demanda le Choixpeau.

Harry acquiesça. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Sa magie appartenait à plusieurs sorciers ou créatures et cela pouvait être très perturbant pour l'artefact magique. Mais si sa magie appartenait à d'autres, son âme, du moins l'espérait-il, était la sienne, lui Harry Potter. Et son âme était celle du griffon.

- Eh bien tu vois, lui sourit Albus, le Choixpeau t'a trouvé une maison. Maintenant, tu fais partie de cette école et tu es un élève à part entière.

Harry hésita. Il avait encore le choix, il le savait. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Sa porte de salut était grande ouverte et n'attendait que lui. Il lui suffisait de faire un pas dans cette direction.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Fin du chapitre.

.


	4. Ame'algame de chefs

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Alixe et Cassiopee008 (merci grandement à vous deux)**

Bonjour !

**Voici le chapitre 3.**

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, j'ai mis Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter en personnage principal, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura une liaison entre eux. C'était simplement pour mettre en avant leur relation pseudo - père fils.

Le rythme de parution devrait se faire toutes les semaines.

Ah sinon pour les cours, j'ai décidé de mettre des cours de 3 ou 4 heures. C'est peut être pas réaliste, mais c'est ainsi. C'est plus simple pour l'écriture et puis c'est aussi comme cela que j'envisage les cours de la septième année.

Ah et pour le nom Stakehouse, c'est bien la série True Blood qui m'a inspiré le nom. J'adore ce nom ! Mais la jeune fille n'est pas du tout une demie-fée et n'aura aucun point commun avec le personnage de la série.

Merci à toutes les reviews anonymes. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre directement mais Merci.

alias64 : j'ai corrigé le premier chapitre en fonction de ta remarque. Pour Gargantua, c'est une référence en effet au livre, mais je préfère ne pas faire de remarques en fin de chapitre. Je trouve cela plus drôle de voir si les gens le trouvent d'eux même. Et puis je ne fais que peu de références de ce style.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 4 Âme'alg'âme de chefs**

Harry venait d'être réparti et s'était assis en bout de table, dos au mur. C'était viscéral, il avait choisi la place la plus sécurisée, avec assez d'espace pour réagir en cas d'attaque.

Une fois installé, Albus demanda à la Grande Salle de reprendre son calme et invita les élèves à déguster leur repas. Tout autour de lui, Harry vit la nourriture apparaître. Mais rien n'arriva devant lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il devait y avoir un problème avec les elfes de maisons. Peut-être ne le reconnaissaient-ils pas comme un élève ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas bien grave : méfiant comme il était, il n'aurait accepté aucune nourriture dont il n'aurait pas pu vérifier la préparation.

Prenant son mal en patience, Harry en profita pour examiner les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. À sa gauche se trouvait la table des professeurs. Ils discutaient joyeusement et une bonne moitié continuait à parler de lui, au vu des regards qu'ils lui lançaient. Harry reconnut un certain nombre d'entre eux : Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, les professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn. Pour d'autres il eu plus de mal, comme pour Mme Chourave qui semblait particulièrement jeune. Quant au puissant professeur qui se trouvait à la gauche de Dumbledore, un homme noir aux cheveux bruns crépus, jeune, grand et maigre, il ne rappela rien à Harry. Son visage, barré par une grande cicatrice sur la joue gauche, semblait avoir souffert de diverses attaques.

Décidant qu'aucun danger ne viendrait de ce coté-là, Harry tourna sa tête vers la droite. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux le regardaient, épiant avec circonspection ses moindres gestes. Harry profita de ce moment d'incertitude pour regarder les élèves qui composaient son entourage immédiat.

Il se trouvait à coté de 4ème ou 5ème années. Près de lui, une fille blonde qui n'avait même pas sa baguette dans sa main le jaugeait de ses yeux bleus. S'il avait été un adolescent normal il l'aurait trouvé jolie. Enfin moins que la brune qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Celle-ci déjà très belle, possédait en plus, un charme indéniable. Sans l'avoir sollicité, Harry sentit le pouvoir de Dobby se réveiller et lui montrer l'aura de la jeune fille, une aura rosée, striée de rouge. Une demi-vélane sûrement. Ces créatures pouvaient être dangereuses lorsqu'elles étaient décidées à charmer quelqu'un mais Harry était indemnisé contre leur séduction grâce à Dobby. Aucune menace de sa part, donc.

Harry regarda le garçon à coté de la jeune fille, puis une autre jeune fille, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre un jeune homme qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Jusque là, Harry n'avait vu que de vagues connaissances. Mais là, il le savait, il croisait le regard de James Potter, son père !

Comme brulé par cette vision, Harry détourna aussitôt le regard. Il devait se calmer immédiatement. Mais c'était difficile, car il était assis à la même table que son père ! C'était extraordinaire, c'était complètement absurde, c'était dangereux.

Harry regarda à nouveau sur sa gauche, comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué instantanément. Mais rien ne se passa. Lorsqu'Harry réussit à caser les sentiments qui surgissaient dans une pièce blanche et imperméable de son esprit, il regarda à nouveau James Potter.

- Eh ! Tu t'appelles Harry c'est ça ? entama la vélane, sûre de son charme.

Harry l'ignora. Elle avait posé une question stupide, et il voulait se concentrer sur son père.

James de son côté partageait son attention entre Harry et son voisin que l'auror n'arrivait pas à distinguer. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemblait à son père. Enfin, l'enfant qu'il était avant la guerre ressemblait beaucoup à James. Car durant le conflit Harry avait subi de nombreux changements. Il s'était coupé les cheveux ne laissant que quelques centimètres pour ne pas être gêné durant une bataille ou tout simplement pour que ses opposants ne puissent pas les agripper lors d'un corps à corps. Son front portait une cicatrice bien différente de celle qui l'avait rendu célèbre : des Mangemorts y avaient strié au couteau la marque des Ténèbres. Il cachait ce stigmate derrière un bandeau. Ses pupilles vertes avaient perdu la pétillante insouciance qui l'habitait auparavant. Enfin son visage était devenu beaucoup plus dur et plus anguleux à force de combattre et de s'entraîner jour et nuit à tuer ses ennemis.

Tous ces éléments faisaient que Harry n'avait plus maintenant qu'une vague ressemblance avec son père. Assez significative cependant pour qu'une personne au regard aussi scrutateur que Dumbledore le remarque. Mais trop légère pour le commun des mortels. Enfin en tout cas physiquement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder si magiquement il en était autrement. Il vit aussitôt, et avec une certaine affection, son aura et celle de son père se tendre l'une vers l'autre pour se relier. C'était toujours ainsi entre membres d'une même famille.

Harry fut bouleversé de voir que son lien filial avait survécu au temps, émotion qui fut bien sûr vite reléguée dans la petite boite blanche. Cette émotion, il aurait pu la maîtriser, mais l'habitude faisant, Harry étouffait consciencieusement toutes émotions lorsqu'il était en public.

La vélane essaya de nouveau d'attirer son attention, en vain :

- Hey ! Je te parle !

Ignorant superbement la jeune fille et grâce à son sang-froid, Harry put réfléchir calmement. Un exploit quand on savait les émotions qui auraient dû l'assaillir. Mais bon, n'était-il pas hors norme ? Il n'y avait que lui pour se fourrer dans ce genre de situation.

La présence de James étant acquise, Harry comprit aussi soudainement que Sirius, Remus, Lily, Severus, Peter et pleins d'autres devaient être là, eux aussi. Et c'est donc avec impatience qu'il en vint à suivre le fil d'une autre aura qui s'était liée à lui pour parvenir à Sirius, son parrain. Celui-ci était la mystérieuse personne qui discutait avec James et qui réussissait à lui faire détourner les yeux de Harry. Ce Sirius ne ressemblait en rien au Sirius qu'il avait connu : celui là était rieur, charmeur, avec un sourire encore plein de confiance dans la vie. Comme il n'avait jamais pu voir l'aura de Sirius, Harry fut assez surpris par la vision qui s'offrit à lui : il y découvrit une strie noire surement due au fait que sa famille l'avait maudit et renié. De plus, un lien puissant le reliait à James.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais su que James et Sirius avaient fait un pacte de sang, leur permettant de devenir frères magiquement. C'était un acte de magie complexe et vraiment dangereux.

Décidant de remettre à plus tard ses interrogations, Harry regarda le garçon se trouvant aux cotés de Sirius , regroupant tout le self contrôle qu'il possédait.. Peter. Il trouva le garçon atrocement normal, dépourvu des malformations dues à sa métamorphose prolongée en rat. Harry remarqua même un sourire candide sur le visage de Peter. Pas de trace de perfidie, d'envie ou de peur.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder trop longtemps, Harry chercha le dernier Maraudeur. Celui-ci le regardait avec des sourcils froncés. Remus, bien que plus jeune, était celui qui avait le moins changé. Il avait toujours les épaules remontées jusqu'au cou, comme si tous les malheurs du monde venaient de lui. Ses habits, quoiqu'en bon état, laissaient deviner qu'il n'était pas très riche et son regard épuisé fit supposer à Harry qu'une pleine lune devait avoir eu lieu il y a peu. Utilisant rapidement ses yeux d'elfe, Harry vit sans surprise l'aura de Remus partagée avec celle du loup.

- Je crois, affirma la Vélane après de nombreux signes de main devant les yeux d'Harry, qu'il a un problème neuronal.

Quand elle approcha sa main, Harry se décida à lui prêter attention :

- Ne me touche pas !

La jeune fille recula immédiatement, et Harry comprit que les yeux des Gryffondors étaient à nouveau braqués sur lui.

- Je ne maîtrise pas mes pouvoirs. Si quelqu'un me touche il valdingue à l'autre bout de la pièce, prévint-il d'une voix sèche.

Vexée du ton qu'Harry employait contre elle, la Vélane répondit vertement :

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'ignorer !

- Désolé, mais depuis tout à l'heure tu ne me poses qu'une question dont tu es supposée avoir la réponse. Soit ton cerveau est déficient car tu n'as toujours pas intégré mon nom, soit tu n'as pas eu d'autres idées pour briser la glace, ce qui me démontre que tu n'as aucune imagination. Dans le deux cas, ce que je vois ne m'intéresse pas.

Sur ces paroles Harry essaya de trouver Lily, sa mère. Mais la jeune Vélane ne semblait pas prendre au sérieux les paroles d'Harry et s'apprêta à le gifler. Avec rapidité et habitude, Harry agrippa de sa main le poignet de la jeune fille et sa voix se fit glaciale :

- Je ne rigolais pas. Si tu me touches, tu risque de voler à travers la pièce. Cela peut s'avérer dangereux pour ta santé. J'ai promis de ne pas faire de mal aux élèves, mais si tu te jettes volontairement contre moi, alors ne te plaint pas si tu en récolte les conséquences.

La jeune fille le regarda cette fois-ci avec terreur et les murmures autour de lui reprirent de plus belle.

Un soupçon de déception et de solitude envahit Harry. Il allait le classer dans la fameuse pièce blanche de son esprit lorsqu'il s'arrêta. S'il voulait être un élève et réapprendre à avoir des sentiments, il devait cesser de faire disparaître la moindre de ces émotions. Plus tard, lorsqu'il serait plus au calme, il essaierait peut-être de les libérer, décida-t-il. Peut-être…

Un craquement sec indiquant un transplanage le tira de ce mauvais pas.

Un elfe avec les yeux marron et des oreilles assez longues pointa son doigt sur lui. Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il se laissa tomber et roula un bon mètre avant de pointer sa baguette sur l'intrus. L'elfe de maison lui lança un sort de neutralisation qui ne l'atteignit pas. Un autre elfe, plus jeune et à l'oreille abîmée s'était interposé entre eux. Sa position ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions : il était là pour protéger Harry.

Harry se releva et se tint prêt à toute éventualité.

- Laisse moi passer Bertus, commença l'elfe aux grandes oreilles. Ceci, dit-il en désignant Harry, n'est pas sa place.

- Fatta se trompe, le corrigea le dénommé Bertus. L'être est le maître des lieux et peut faire ce qui lui chante. Si tu veux l'attaquer, je le défendrai.

Harry ne douta pas une seconde que l' « être » en question était lui-même. Son entrée n'avait pas était assez spectaculaire, sans doute ! Il était arrivé en cours d'année, avait été accueilli par une jeune fille qui avait crié au monde entier que son aura était celle d'un monstre, le Choixpeau avait refusé dans un premier temps de le répartir, il avait projeté un professeur à travers la salle… Et il fallait en plus que deux elfes de maison se disputent à son propos devant toute la Grande Salle !

Albus Dumbledore s'était d'ailleurs déjà levé ainsi qu'un certain nombre de professeurs.

- Ca suffit! cria un troisième elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

Ce dernier était assez âgé et portait une barbe blanche fait assez rare. Les deux autres elfes se mirent au garde-à-vous et Harry en déduisit que le nouveau venu devait être le chef des elfes de Poudlard, celui qui se chargeait de faire exécuter les ordres du maître de maison.

- Bertus, Fatta, retournez aux cuisines immédiatement, ordonna-t-il, confirmant son statut. Vous faites honte à notre race en apparaissant devant les maitres.

- C'est Fatta qui a commencé, se justifia Bertus.

- Dans les cuisines, répéta le chef d'un ton sans réplique. On s'expliquera plus tard.

Les deux elfes s'exécutèrent immédiatement et disparurent. Le vieil elfe se retourna vers Albus Dumbledore et lui fit une révérence d'excuse.

- Excusez-nous de cette intrusion. Les fautifs seront sévèrement punis pour leur venue impromptue.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je compte en reparler avec vous ce soir. D'ici là, ne les punissez pas.

C'était un congé de la part du directeur. L'elfe acquiesça et sembla sur le point de partir, mais il se ravisa malgré l'ordre implicite.

Il se retourna vers Harry et recommença sa révérence.

- Excusez-nous pour cet incident. J'espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Harry fit un signe de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien. L'elfe le dévisagea un instant avant de poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'elfe était plutôt entreprenant. C'était très rare. Harry décida de répondre le plus juste possible à cette question.

- Un élève. Simplement un élève.

L'elfe sembla peser ses mots puis statua :

- Vous êtes tout sauf un simple élève. Dois-je cependant supposer que rien n'est changé ?

- Pardon ? demanda incertain Harry.

- Doit-on toujours considérer que M. Dumbledore est notre supérieur ou vos ordres sont-ils plus importants ?

Plusieurs hoquets choqués derrière lui firent écho à son propre toussotement.

- Non, non, assura Harry. Je suis juste un élève. Je ne veux en aucun cas faire mainmise sur cette école. Contentez-vous de me traiter comme vous traiteriez une autre personne assise à cette table.

- Et vous ne ferez pas non plus les taches ménagères de cette école ? questionna l'elfe de maison.

Harry compris qu'après avoir fait référence à son aura de directeur et de successeur de Serpentard, l'elfe faisait référence à la partie de son aura provenant de Dobby.

- Non plus, répondit Harry, alors que cette fois-ci des rires se faisaient entendre.

Bien sûr les élèves se méprenaient et croyaient que l'elfe leur reprochait implicitement de ne pas faire le ménage.

- Bien. J'espère vous voir ce soir avec le Directeur. Votre arrivée à quelque peu bouleversé nos habitudes. Clarifier les choses nous est nécessaire.

Sur ces paroles l'elfe transplana. Un silence lourd accueillit le départ de la créature. Harry remarqua que l'elfe lui avait donné un ordre implicite. Il n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Aucun elfe ne devait parler ainsi à un sorcier, normalement.

- Eh bien monsieur Tomson, conclut le directeur après l'avoir dévisagé longuement, je suppose que je viendrai donc vous chercher après le repas.

Harry hocha la tête lasse. Cette soirée allait être longue…

Des aliments apparurent enfin devant lui et Harry se servit pour faire bonne figure, mais par sécurité ne toucha à rien. Plus personne n'osa l'interpeller de tout le repas. Harry apprécia cette distance. Enfin, ceci n'empêcha pas les élèves de le dévisager tout du long.

Harry profita de ce répit pour trouver enfin sa mère. Elle était loin du groupe des Maraudeurs, à l'autre bout de la table. Dès qu'il prit conscience de sa présence, leurs magies s'étirèrent pour se joindre. Il la contempla avec ce qui s'apparentait le plus à l'émotion chez lui : rousse aux yeux verts comme sur les photos, elle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas le dévisager ouvertement, ne lui lançant que de petits coups d'œil. Son froncement de sourcils lui donnait l'air préoccupé et, ajouté au pincement de ses lèvres, elle avait tout de l'élève studieuse. Même si beaucoup pouvaient passer à coté de sa beauté à cause de ses airs de vieille fille, pour Harry Lily était indéniablement très belle.

Consciente de l'intérêt soutenu qu'il avait pour elle, Lily lui jeta un regard de reproche. Harry cessa aussitôt son inspection pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. À la place, il regarda ses plus proches voisins. Lily était entourée de deux jeunes filles. À sa droite, une fille brune, peau noire et yeux noirs, jurait avec la peau blanche laiteuse de Lily. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, et son air renfrogné n'aidait pas. Mais ce qui interpella Harry, ce fut son aura non définie. Celle-ci changeait tout le temps de forme et de couleur. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça. Devant le regard de défi presque hostile qu'elle lui lança, Harry passa rapidement à l'examen de la deuxième amie supposée de Lily : avec ses cheveux variant entre le brun et le châtain courts et ses yeux marron, elle n'attirait pas l'œil. Son visage un peu carré lui donnait l'air d'un garçon manqué. Si son physique était banal, son aura était confinée, comme emprisonnée par un filet noir de magie. La jeune fille était victime d'une malédiction. Ou alors elle étaitsous serment magique. Harry enregistra aussi que la jeune fille était réservée car elle n'osa pas rencontrer son regard une seule fois.

Harry songea avec amusement que Lily n'avait pas choisi pour amies des personnes quelconques.

Harry poursuivit plus rapidement son tour d'horizon en examinant les autres tablées : dans la salle, six personnes avaient une aura noire à la hauteur de leur bras gauche, signe qu'ils portaient la marque des Mangemorts. La magie ne tournoyait pas comme Harry avait pu le voir chez lui avant qu'il ne tue Voldemort. Elle était là, mais inerte, ce qui signifiait que le corps de Voldemort avait été détruit mais que son âme faisait toujours partie de ce monde. Était-ce le signe que des Horcruxes existaient encore ou les marques réagissaient-elles seulement à la portion d'âme de Voldemort présente en lui ? En tout cas, il était désormais certain de ne pas être dans son propre passé : à cette époque Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance, terrorisant le monde magique.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il ne risquait pas de modifier des éléments indispensables à sa future victoire. Par contre, se reprit-il, il fallait qu'il se fasse expliquer au plus vite la situation du monde où il avait atterri. Si une guerre était en cours, il devait le savoir au plus vite.

Pour commencer à se faire une idée, Harry se focalisa alors sur les Mangemorts qu'il avait repérés. À la table des Serpentard, il reconnut Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange, ou plutôt Black. Près d'eux, Harry reconnut Nicolaï Perkjin, un nécromancien, et plus loin chez les Serdaigle, Gilbert Gibbon qui pratiquait la magie vaudou. Il eut peine à retenir un rictus en les retrouvant là : ces monstres avaient fait disparaitre la famille Weasley dans les flammes et lui avait fait perdre Ginny. Il les avait déjà tués mais la haine qu'il leur portait ressurgit intacte en les retrouvant dans ce lieu.

Pour se calmer, il abandonna son examen des suppôts de Voldemort et continua à parcourir la Grande Salle du regard. À sa grande surprise, il ne repéra pas moins de six loups-garous. Il y avait Remus, bien entendu, lycanthrope de longue date comme le montrait son âme envahie presque à la moitié par celle du loup. Les cinq autres, quatre à Serdaigle et le dernier à Poufsouffle étaient beaucoup plus récents : ils avaient dû être contaminés peu de temps auparavant… À Poudlard ? se demanda-t-il avec surprise en ajoutant cette information aux indices qu'il avait déjà récoltés sur ce monde.

En continuant son inspection, il vit deux autres demi-vélanes, sans doute les sœurs de la première. Il y avait également un demi-géant à la table des Poufsouffle ainsi que l'aura étoilée de Sybille Trelawnay. Elle n'était pas la seule voyante : une très jeune Serdaigle et une Gryffondor plus âgée avaient, elles aussi, ces auras caractéristiques, quoique légèrement moins brillantes. Il devait se méfier d'elles. On ne savait jamais ce qu'elles pourraient voir et révéler.

Plus loin, une jeune Gryffondor de petite taille avait une aura jaune soleil. Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensait que c'était une demi-fée. Il s'attarda un moment sur une Poufsouffle dont l'aura ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'une sirène, sauf qu'elle semblait avoir des jambes tout à fait normales sous sa robe. À la même table, un autre élève avait une aura translucide dont Harry ne parvint pas à déterminer la nature, même s'il était certain d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose à ce propos.

Une fois qu'il eut examiné tout le monde avec soin, Harry avait ajouté à son décompte une douzaine de personnes liées à une malédiction ou à un serment inviolable.

C'était vraiment incroyable. Harry avait sous les yeux un vrai zoo ! Cela expliquait en un sens pourquoi Albus était si peu regardant quant à son intégration. Harry en devenait presque normal. C'était vraiment étrange. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas autant de bizarreries lorsqu'il était écolier. À moins que son inexpérience l'ait fait passer à côté, relativisa-t-il, bien qu'il n'y crût pas trop.

Des mouvements de chaises attirèrent son attention. Les élèves les plus proches de lui s'en allaient. Visiblement, la jeune vélane était toujours vexée et avait décidé que son groupe ne devait pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire à table.

Mais il l'oublia rapidement quand il réalisa que Lily venait de s'installer à coté de lui. Harry apprécia de pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête :

- Enchantée, lui tendit-elle la main. Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

Harry lui retourna son sourire et lui serra la main, frissonnant à ce contact.

- Je suis de la même année que toi, mais je suis aussi préfète en chef, annonça-t-elle. Cette distinction signifie que j'aide les professeurs et les élèves dans le bon déroulement de la scolarité de chacun. Donc si tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton chemin ou connaître le règlement qui s'applique, je suis là pour ça.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de formuler une phrase.

- Bien. Donc, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je suis aussi là pour discuter si tu te sens seul.

- Merci, répondit il, presque bredouillant.

Lily partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et Dumbledore prit la relève.

- Harry, si tu es prêt, allons voir les elfes. Plus tôt nous nous en occuperons, plus tôt nous pourrons aller dormir. Et je dois dire qu'après cette Répartition pleine de rebondissements, je suis bien fatigué.

Harry se leva et le suivit

- Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette remarqua Albus. Tu n'avais pas faim ?

- Non, c'est juste une vieille habitude.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne manges pas d'habitude ?

- Je ne mange que ce dont je suis sûr de la provenance.

- Oh.

Sa réplique instaura un silence gêné. Harry réalisa qu'ils n'allaient pas en direction des cuisines, mais vers l'infirmerie. Il se garda cependant d'en faire la remarque. Une fois arrivés à destination, Albus expliqua :

- J'ai supposé que tu voulais voir Miss Stakehouse, la jeune fille qui t'a crié dessus tout à l'heure.

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Je vais rentrer en premier et préparer le terrain.

- Vous ne profiterez pas de la situation ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Comment cela ? répondit le directeur avec une fausse naïveté.

- Vous promettez que vous n'essayerez pas de la faire parler ? insista le jeune homme.

- Veux-tu que je le jure sur ma magie, lança Dumbledore narquois.

Harry y réfléchit plusieurs secondes. Albus afficha un air choqué : il ne semblait pas avoir pensé que Harry étudierait sérieusement cette solution.

- Non j'ai confiance en vous, jugea finalement Harry. Ne trahissez pas cette confiance. Il n'y a pas que votre curiosité qui est en jeu.

Albus le regarda longuement comme réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, puis sembla se décider à rentrer. L'entrevue dura plus de dix minutes, durant lesquelles Harry se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. Ses sentiments pour Albus avaient joué dans sa décision, conclut-il durant cette longue attente. Il aurait dû exiger un serment. Albus vint enfin le chercher :

- Vous pouvez entrer. Miss Stakehouse est prête à faire le serment magique. Cela n'a pas été facile de la convaincre. Par précaution, je n'ai pas levé le sort de mutisme mais elle a tenté de s'exprimer en marquant des lettres sur ses draps. J'ai dû la menacer de stupéfixion pour qu'elle arrête.

Le ton était froid et Harry comprit que Dumbledore avait été sensible à la frénésie de son élève. Il suivit le directeur sans faire de commentaire et se retrouva devant une jeune fille au regard assassin. Elle le haïssait. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Bien, sortez vos baguettes et pas de gestes brusques, rappela Albus à l'encontre de la jeune Serpentard.

Avant que Albus ne commence le rituel, Harry dû révéler un élément qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui :

- Appelez-moi simplement Harry. Tomson est un nom d'emprunt.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit encore plus glacial mais Harry fit mine de ne rien voir et continua :

- Ne faites pas un serment trop restrictif. Laissez-lui la possibilité de discuter avec moi de mon aura. Si un jour elle veut comprendre…

La jeune fille articula silencieusement le mot « jamais » que le directeur et son élève n'eurent aucun mal à interpréter.

- Ce sera tout ? demanda sèchement Albus qui ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se voir dicter ses sorts.

- Oui.

Albus leva le sort de mutisme puis pointa sa baguette sur les deux baguettes jointes de Harry et de la jeune fille :

- Bibeline Stakehouse promets-tu, sous peine de mort, de ne jamais divulguer à qui que ce soit, le moindre élément significatif sur l'aura de Harry, à l'exception de Harry lui-même ? psalmodia-t-il.

- Oui

- Harry, acceptes-tu ces conditions ?

- Oui, et en retour, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant que Albus ne formalise le serment, je promets sur ma vie de faire mon possible pour protéger Bibeline Stakehouse de toutes attaques qui auraient pour but d'obtenir des informations sur mon aura.

Abus et Bibeline Stakehouse le regardèrent ahuris.

- Harry…, commença le directeur hésitant

- Bibeline, j'ai besoin que tu acceptes, pressa Harry sans porter attention au directeur.

La jeune fille confirma machinalement, sous le choc et visiblement subjuguée par le ton autoritaire du garçon.

- Clôturez le serment, ordonna Harry à Dumbledore.

Albus s'exécuta machinalement. Harry vit aussitôt un fil noir s'enrouler autour de la jeune fille puis le rejoindre pour s'enrouler autour de son aura.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, répondit la jeune fille hargneuse en reprenant ses esprits.

- Trop tard ! répondit Harry avant d'ajouter plus doucement : J'ai exigé un serment sur ta vie, la moindre de choses est d'en faire de même.

- Ca ne change rien, répliqua la jeune fille. J'ai vu ton aura et…

Bibeline agrippa son cœur. Le serment faisait déjà effet.

- Fais attention, répliqua Harry agacé.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres de frustrations.

- Harry c'est un engagement très grave que tu as pris, déclara le directeur.

- Jamais je ne te considérerai comme un gentil, renchérit la Serpentard.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit Harry pas très rassuré par le vocabulaire enfantin de la jeune fille.

Comme elle continuait à l'injurier, Harry proposa à Albus d'aller rejoindre les elfes. Le directeur le suivit non sans avoir vérifié que la jeune élève absorbait bien la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve que lui avait apportée l'infirmière sur sa demande.

Contrairement au trajet silencieux de la grande salle à l'infirmerie, Albus interrogea Harry sans répit :

- Pourquoi pense-t-elle que tu es un mage noir ?

- Parce qu'une partie de mon aura est noire comme l'ébène.

- Quelles actions as-tu commises pour obtenir cette couleur ?

Une aura noire voulait forcément dire que le détenteur de l'aura avait tué.

- Vous le savez déjà, répondit Harrry agacé

- Oui mais j'aimerai entendre ta version, fit valoir le directeur.

Harry soupira. Albus avait raison, il avait le droit à des explications, d'autant que la sécurité des élèves était en jeu. Pour l'instant il lui avait fait une confiance aveugle, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Harry devait bien se l'avouer le directeur avait été pour l'instant très clément.

- Je viens d'un endroit où la guerre est omniprésente, commença Harry. Là bas, j'ai appris à tuer pour survivre. Et j'étais très doué pour cela.

- Où ça ?

- Le lieu n'a pas d'importance, quand il y a la guerre, les paysages sont tous pareils : des champs de batailles jonchés de morts.

- Tes parents et ton parrain en ont été victimes ?

- Oui, mes parents lors d'une première guerre, mon parrain au prélude de la seconde, qui a été beaucoup plus sale à mon goût.

- Il existe des guerres plus sales que d'autres ? releva Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr. Il y a toujours des degrés d'atrocité dans la guerre. Mais bon, je n'aime pas trop parler de tout cela.

- Pourquoi être venu ici ? demanda sans transition le directeur.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai atterri ici par hasard. Je suppose que Poudlard représentait tout ce que je voulais retrouver : la paix, l'insouciance, ma jeunesse volée, la vie.

- Tu sais, ici aussi, il y a peu, c'était la guerre.

- Vraiment, en profita Harry. Et sur quoi portait le conflit ?

- Tu viens de loin, Harry.

- De très loin.

- Sur la supériorité des sorciers, répondit Albus. La vie d'un sorcier aurait plus de valeur que la vie d'un moldu. Idée sans fondement bien sûr.

Devant son manque de réaction, Albus se renseigna à son tour.

- Et toi, pourquoi étiez vous en guerre ?

- Un mégalo qui voulait devenir le maitre du monde, ironisa Harry. Il y avait aussi des histoires de pureté. C'est toujours un peu la même rengaine finalement, où que l'on soit.

- C'est malheureux en effet.

Harry allait pousser son investigation plus loin, mais Albus le prit de court.

- Pourquoi n'être pas venu plus tôt ? Tu aurais pu fuir ta guerre.

- Je ne suis pas un couard, répliqua aussitôt Harry, piqué au vif.

Puis voulant s'expliquer davantage, Harry rajouta :

- Je ne me savais pas capable de faire ça, mais de toute manière, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Si tout le monde désertait, il n'y aurait plus personne pour sauver ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre.

- Ne te vexe pas Harry mais, selon mes valeurs, tu fais partie de ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre.

Harry laissa échapper un hoquet moqueur, avant de se faire très sérieux.

- Je suis malheureusement, et sans vouloir me vanter, sûrement l'être le plus dangereux sur

cette Terre. Depuis plusieurs heures, je me dis que je suis égoïste de rester ici. Je mets en danger la vie de tous les élèves et des professeurs.

Albus le dévisagea, tentant de savoir si Harry disait la vérité.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry rajouta :

- Vous savez, si Miss Stakehouse a peur, je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement pour la partie noire de mon aura. Lorsqu'on arrive à voir ce que je suis, je suis réellement un monstre. Même moi, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Alors elle...

- Je pense qu'un monstre ne parlerait pas ainsi.

- Ou bien ce serait pour mieux endormir votre vigilance.

- Pas en faisant un serment sur sa vie.

- Qui sait ! Les gens sont prêts à beaucoup de choses dans la vie.

- Et toi Harry ? Que veux-tu faire dans ta vie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt je ne sais plus. Avant, pendant la guerre, c'était facile, j'avais un seul but, survivre à cette guerre et tuer les méchants. Mais maintenant je me retrouve sans but. Je pourrais peut-être vivre une vie insouciante d'étudiant. Mais je ne pense pas que j'en sois capable.

- Pourquoi pas ? proposa le directeur, candidement.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Ils étaient presque arrivés et Harry voulait faire comprendre la situation au directeur :

- Cette guerre m'a transformé. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Je ne supporte plus d'être touché, la nuit je fais des cauchemars atroces, et tous les jours je sursaute au moindre bruit suspect. À table je n'ai pas pu avaler un seul aliment parce que je n'avais pas vérifié sa provenance.

Harry s'arrêta. Il se dévoilait trop. Même si c'était Albus Dumbledore et que cela lui faisait un bien fou de parler de lui, il devenait bavard. Mieux valait s'arrêter là.

- Moi je crois que tu en es capable.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Peut-être pas une vie d'insouciance, mais une vie normale d'étudiant oui. Il te faut juste avoir confiance en toi et en ceux qui t'entourent. Et puis, bien sûr, assister à des cours pour maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

- Ce n'est pas gagné alors !

- Ah bon ? Mais je trouve que tu fais de gros progrès.

Harry n'aima cette boutade.

- Si vous parlez du fait que je vous ai laissé dans l'infirmerie seul avec la fille…

- Oui, mais pas que cela. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé quand je t'ai touché l'épaule et puis cela fait bien dix minutes que tu ne tiens plus ta baguette à la main alors que tu t'y cramponnais depuis l'incident avec Stakehouse.

Instinctivement, Harry reprit sa baguette. Et le directeur avait raison : s'il voulait être une personne normale, il devait apprendre à avoir confiance en certaines personnes et surtout arrêter de pointer sa baguette sur le premier venu. Lentement, mais sûrement, Harry décrispa sa main et relâcha sa baguette.

- Tu vois s'exclama Albus avec un air conquérant. Tu fais déjà un grand pas !

Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, n'appréciant pas le sourire d'Albus.

- C'est parce que c'est vous, répliqua-t-il, piqué dans son orgueil. Et puis même si je passe le cap de la confiance, il reste les cours. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment vous allez m'apprendre à gérer ma magie. Elle irradie de moi. Un simple Expeliarmus de ma part peut tuer quiconque se trouve trop près.

- Oh, il y a des solutions. La méditation par exemple.

- Je sais déjà faire de la méditation.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et je l'applique déjà.

- Oh, eh bien, il faudrait aller au delà. Trouver une méthode atypique.

- Eh bien si vous en trouvez une, je suis preneur.

Le directeur caressa une poire sur tableau et une porte se découvrit.

- Les cuisines, annonça-t-il tout en descendant.

Il fallut moins d'une minute aux elfes de maisons pour se mettre au garde à vous devant le directeur et Harry. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient l'air de s'être battus.

Leur chef, semblait soulagé de l'arrivée des sorciers :

- Grod est heureux de vous revoir, annonça-t-il. Grod n'aurait pas demandé au directeur de venir s'il n'y avait pas dissension chez les elfes.

- Je vois ça, fit remarquer Albus.

Certains elfes dépenaillés, suite au reproche prirent un air coupable.

- C'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrive. Le garçon est si particulier qu'il est difficile de décider s'il est esclave ou maître.

- Esclave ou maître ? s'étonna Albus en regardant Harry.

Harry, qui ne voulait pas qu'ils en révèlent davantage sur lui intervint rapidement :

- Je suis un simple élève, ni un esclave ni un maître. Albus est le directeur de l'école et c'est lui qui donne les ordres. Par contre, j'apprécierais que vous gardiez pour vous ce que vous voyez. En tant qu'élève j'ai le droit à une vie privée

- Pas si elle menace les autres élèves, le coupa Fatta.

- Fatta n'intervient pas dans cette discussion, gronda Grod

- Albus Dumbledore a déjà été prévenu à plusieurs reprises que j'étais dangereux. Mais je lui ai promis de veiller à ne pas faire volontairement de mal à mes camardes.

- Est-ce vrai ? demanda Grod au directeur.

- Oui. Harry ne désire pas faire le mal. Je ne peux pas refuser de l'accueillir pour le simple fait qu'il est potentiellement dangereux. Il peut être élève à Poudlard tant qu'il ne blesse personne.

La fin de la phrase pouvait être considérée comme une menace. Harry comme Grod le comprirent.

- Il est dangereux, insista Fatta.

- Ca suffit, ordonna Grod. Sors de cette pièce !

L'elfe aux grandes oreilles transplana aussitôt, non sans avoir jeté un regard furieux vers Harry. Ce dernier remarqua que Bertus, celui qui l'avait protégé dans la Grande Salle, se trouvait à ses côtés et souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bien, conclut le chef des elfes. Grod prend note qu'Harry Tomson n'est qu'un élève. Albus Dumbledore est toujours directeur de l'école et chef des elfes.

Grod attendit que Harry et Albus acquiescent à ses paroles.

- Et Grod prend note qu'aucun elfe ne doit dévoiler ce qu'est Harry Tomson, tant qu'il ne tue aucun élève.

Harry fit un sourire de satisfaction avec de grimacer.

- Bertus voudrait ajouter qu'il est à disposition de Harry Tomson s'il en a besoin, intervint l'allié de Harry. En tant qu'élève bien sûr, rajouta-t-il devant le regard courroucé de Grod.

- Merci, répondit Harry avec reconnaissance.

- Peut-être, proposa le directeur, que Bertus pourrait veiller personnellement à la nourriture qui est donnée à Harry. Personne à part Bertus ne pourra la lui préparer. Harry cela te permettrait-il de manger avec nous ?

Harry, touché de la démarche du directeur, marqua son accord par un signe de tête.

- Bertus est honoré, Bertus fera des mets spéciaux uniquement pour Harry, s'écria l'elfe.

- Non pas de mets spéciaux, juste comme les autres élèves le corrigea Harry.

- Juste comme les autres élèves nota Bertus avec un air presque déçu.

- Les autres élèves n'ont pas d'elfe attitré, fit remarquer Grod. Vous avez beau dire, Harry Tomson n'est finalement pas un élève normal. Mais tant que cela vous va à tous deux, nous resterons sur cette répartition.

- Élève Harry, l'apostropha encore le chef des elfes, alors que les deux humains s'apprêtaient à partir, je ne sais pas comment tu es devenu ce que tu es, mais les nôtre doivent-ils avoir peur de toi ? Tu as promis de ne pas faire de mal aux élèves, mais pas de nous épargner.

Le directeur écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un elfe craindre pour sa vie. Harry comprit que son aura en partie elfique pouvait laisser croire qu'il avait tué un elfe pour s'approprier sa magie.

Harry chercha ses mots pour être le plus clair possible :

- Je n'ai jamais tué d'elfe de toute ma vie, assura-t-il. Mais un elfe qui m'aimait peut-être trop et qui avait l'honneur elfique le plus pur que je connaisse a donné sa vie pour m'aider. Sans lui je serais mort aujourd'hui. Alors non, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Au contraire, si un jour vous craignez pour votre vie, je vous aiderai dans la mesure de mes capacités, comme un autre elfe le ferait pour un elfe.

Harry entendit des murmures parmi le personnel. Grod salua bien bas pour montrer qu'il prenait cette promesse au sérieux. Albus attendit encore quelques instants mais les elfes restèrent silencieux. Les deux sorciers étaient maintenant de trop, les elfes avaient besoin de discuter entre eux.

Une fois sorti, Albus partagea ses pensées :

- Plus j'en apprends sur vous, et plus je me demande ce que vous êtes et si j'ai bien fait de vous prendre comme élève. Si même les elfes craignent pour leur vie, c'est que vous devez être plus dangereux que ce que je ne le pensais.

- L'être le plus dangereux sur terre, confirma Harry, mais sans mauvaise intention. Je ne veux pas faire le mal.

Après un silence Harry rajouta :

- Merci de me laisser une chance.

- Hum, de rien, répondit Albus. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, tant que je n'aurai pas découvert comment agit le lien qui nous unit, je ne vous lâcherai pas. Êtes-vous un elfe ?

- Non répondit Harry amusé.

- Un loup garou ?

- Non plus, répondit Harry

- Un vampire?

- Non plus.

- Une sirène ?

Harry pouffa puis réalisa quelle était l'aura qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier lors du repas.

- C'était l'aura d'un vampire ! s'exclama Harry. Vous avez pris un élève vampire dans cette école ! Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous n'ayez pas peur de moi. Franchement Albus vous ne croyez pas que votre bon cœur vous perdra ?

- En tout cas, j'ai deux réponses supplémentaires à votre sujet. Vous savez lire les auras et vous m'appréciez.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il parlait beaucoup trop en présence d'Albus. Le directeur essaya cependant de se justifier :

- Il m'a promis, tout comme vous, de ne tuer personne. Qui suis-je pour refuser sa demande ?

- En effet, vu comme ça, se maudit Harry qui ne dit plus rien de tout le trajet.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse dame que Harry connaissait bien, Albus lui donna le mot de passe puis entra avec lui. Harry découvrit une salle presque vide. Seuls deux amoureux se bécotaient dans un coin. À leur vue, ils se séparèrent précipitamment et montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif.

- Harry voici la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tu pourras y jouer avec tes camarades, t'y reposer ou y travailler. C'est une des pièces les plus accueillantes du château. Avant que tu ne montes dans ton dortoir, j'ai besoin de savoir quelles matières tu souhaites étudier.

Harry dut subir une explication en règle des cours dispensés dans l'école avant de sélectionner potion, DCFM, métamorphoses, sortilèges et histoire de la magie.

- C'est noté, conclut Albus d'un air songeur. (Il était vrai que la sélection des cours laissait présager autant une carrière d'Auror qu'une carrière de mage noir.) Montons dans ta chambre maintenant, car il est déjà bien tard.

Arrivés devant la chambre des 7ème année, Albus frappa doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Remus et Peter étaient déjà dans leur lit, feuilletant pour l'un un livre de potion et pour l'autre une sorte de BD. Sirius et James jouaient à une bataille explosive.

- Bonsoir les garçons. J'espère que vous ne nous attendiez pas ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Sirius. Je devais prendre ma revanche sur James pour lui prouver que le meilleur exploseur, c'est moi.

- Et vous gagnez ?

- Hum, pas vraiment.

- Il a perdu toutes les parties, signala James d'un air moqueur tout en baillant.

- Oh oh, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué ! s'amusa Albus. Mais je crois qu'il est temps que tout le monde aille se coucher.

Après les présentations et quelques mots de politesse, Albus pris congé des garçons.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et vit que les quatre autres garçons le regardaient avec intérêt. Ne désirant pas affronter les quatre Maraudeurs pour l'instant, Harry mima un bâillement. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas discuter ou regarder fixement son père. Mais il était nécessaire de ne pas trop se lier aux autres avant qu'il ne comprenne la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

- Je vais vous paraître très impoli, s'expliqua Harry, mais pourrait-on faire connaissance demain ? Je suis très fatigué.

Les autres, surpris, lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les lumières étaient éteintes et Peter et Sirius commencèrent à ronfler joyeusement.

Harry garda les yeux fermés un long moment puis les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit que les quatre garçons s'étaient endormis. Il n'avait simulé son sommeil, que pour éviter une longue discussion. En aucun cas il ne prévoyait de dormir ici, avec quatre autres personnes dans une même pièce. Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis plusieurs années, ce serait comme renier toute mesure de protection. Qui savait si un des quatre garçons n'avait pas envie de fouiller dans ses affaires, ou de lui faire une blague qui pourrait mal tourner !

Harry passa donc les heures suivantes à regarder son père, son parrain ou les autres Maraudeurs, passe-temps tout à fait merveilleux pour un garçon orphelin et sans plus aucune attache.

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	5. Un monde f'âme'ilier

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Alixe et Cassiopee008 (merci grandement à vous deux)**

Bonjour !

**Chapitre ****5 un monde f'âme'ilier**

Minuit.

Harry regarda pour la dix-huitième fois le bracelet autour du poignet de James, qu'il devait avoir hérité de sa famille.

Minuit et demi.

Harry décida qu'il devait faire autre chose que de regarder le bijou familial.

Minuit et quarante-cinq minutes.

Harry se leva en silence, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune.

Deux heures du matin.

Harry avait fini de lire les tableaux d'annonces et les journaux qui traînaient dans la salle commune. Il s'était vu confirmer la date de son arrivée : 27 septembre 1978.

Il avait au début appris des banalités : Eva Angela la chanteuse du groupe Pump Pop ne sortait plus avec Fred le guitariste car elle avait trouvé le grand amour avec Ben Stilson l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Flamequare. C'était, d'après le magasine féminin « Magic Tendance», le scoop de l'année 1978.

D'après un autre magasine, cette fois ci de Quidditch, le scoop de l'année était la défaite de l'équipe d'Irlande contre l'équipe du Togo. Jamais défaite plus humiliante n'avait été endurée au cours de ces cent dernières années, la faute en étant à des dissensions chez les Irlandais. L'attrapeur avait attrapé les cheveux d'un batteur de sa propre équipe pour essayer de le faire basculer de son balai. Sa victime avait répliqué en lui donnant des coups de batte. Considérant l'expulsion des deux joueurs, le score de 60 à 750 points s'expliquait facilement. Le magazine s'étendait longuement sur la dispute à l'origine de ce désastre : des paris illégaux et la suspicion de tricherie du batteur.

Mais heureusement, Harry avait trouvé un vieux numéro de la gazette du sorcier qui lui avait apporté une information bien plus intéressante : Voldemort avait été vaincu par Dumbledore un mois auparavant. Le mage noir avait été tué.

D'après l'article très fouillé, Dumbledore avait dès le début su convaincre le ministre de la Magie, Hernaldo Marto, que Tom Jedusor était dangereux et qu'il fallait agir en conséquence. Cet homme, dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler, était décrit comme ayant une réputation irréprochable : il n'avait jamais abandonné la lutte, même lorsque son fils avait été tué par un loup-garou à Poudlard, un an avant la fin des hostilités. Le ton élogieux qui auréolait le ministre agaça Harry, mais c'était trop symptomatique de la Gazette pour l'étonner.

Face à la traque du ministère, Voldemort avait monté sa milice et avait fait naître une vraie psychose. Il avait tué ou torturé un nombre important de personnes. Mais, contrairement à son homologue dans le monde de Harry, ce Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps ou la capacité de détruire des quartiers entiers avec des bombes magiques Sa politique d'extermination n'avait pas été mise totalement en place non plus. Ni l'école, ni le Ministère n'avaient cédés. C'était, selon Harry, un critère important. Ils avaient évités le pire. Un an avant la mort de Voldemort, des géants et des loups-garous étaient venus grossir ses rangs. Ceux-ci s'étaient révélés, selon la Gazette, bien plus dangereux que les Mangemorts. Harry doutait cependant de cette affirmation : à part Greyback qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre, c'était les sorciers qui s'étaient montré les plus retors.

La violence n'avait cessé de croitre la dernière année : Voldemort avait commencé à tuer de plus en plus souvent, et de manière très chirurgicale. Trois attentats contre le ministre avaient bien failli avoir raison du politicien. La dernière tentative avait échoué de peu et uniquement grâce à un heureux concours de circonstance. Six autres avaient été menés contre Albus, sans aucun résultat.

En réponse, le ministère avait engagé temporairement Dumbledore parmi les Aurors, faisant de lui l'adjoint de leur chef, Denis Santos. À eux deux ils avaient mené une équipe d'élite, forte de sept personnes, pour agir le plus efficacement possible contre Voldemort. Cette équipe avait joué le rôle de l'ordre du Phénix, estima Harry, à cela près qu'elle ne se cachait pas du Ministère.

Ce fut cette élite qui avait trouvé le repaire de Voldemort et l'avait infiltré un mois auparavant. C'est encore cette équipe qui en était ressortie victorieuse, suite à la mort de Voldemort par la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne s'était fait accompagner que de sept Aurors, dont l'un avait payé l'expédition de sa vie. Harry nota qu'il y avait un certain Harold Potter parmi eux.

Une petite perte pour l'exploit réalisé, jugea Harry.

À partir de là, les Mangemorts, désorganisés, avaient pour la plupart été arrêtés et emprisonnés. Du moins ceux pour lesquels des preuves de leur implication avaient pu être apportées... Cependant un groupuscule avait résisté et continué à mener des attentats. Deux attaques surprise avaient déjà obtenu des résultats meurtriers moins de deux semaines auparavant. Le Ministère avait assuré à la Gazette que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les coupables ne soient mis sous les verrous.

Harry ne trouva dans la presse aucun commentaire sur les Horcruxes, ce qui était compréhensible, mais l'Auror se promit d'aller vérifier si ceux-ci avaient bien été neutralisés. Ainsi pourrait-il s'assurer qu'il possédait bien le seul morceau d'âme restant de Voldemort.

À trois heures du matin, Harry eut un petit creux. Mais il se décida finalement à dormir.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle commune et d'où il avait une excellente vue sur toute la pièce. Il plaça des barrières tout autour de lui, mit un signal d'alarme sur la porte d'entrée et sur les deux portes qui menaient aux dortoirs ainsi que sur une quatrième porte qui devait être celle de la chambre de la préfète en chef, autrement dit Lily Evans, sa mère.

À toutes ses précautions, Harry rajouta deux ou trois illusions et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Six heures trente du matin.

Harry reçu une décharge l'informant d'une intrusion dans le périmètre qu'il avait mis sous surveillance. Il se mit immédiatement sur son séant. C'était Lily qui sortait de sa chambre.

Harry n'étant pas encore tout à fait réveillé ne maitrisait pas encore totalement ses pensées. La vue de sa mère provoqua en lui une foule d'émotions. De l'amour filial, en premier lieu. De la curiosité et de l'intérêt aussi. Un peu d'amertume à l'idée de n'avoir pas pu la connaître. Et enfin beaucoup d'espoir à l'idée d'avoir l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. Cet afflux de sentiments jaillit abruptement et c'est à grand peine que Harry cloisonna toutes ses émotions pour redevenir maître de lui.

Durant ce laps de temps, Harry s'était levé et avait ainsi attiré l'attention de Lily.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je me suis endormi, répondit platement Harry

- Ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules. La réponse était évidente. Il s'épousseta et défroissa ses vêtements du plat de la main.

- Mais pourquoi n'es tu pas allé dormir dans ta chambre ? insista-t-elle.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir, mentit Harry. Du coup je suis descendu lire un peu et je me suis assoupi sans m'en rendre compte. Mais là j'ai un peu mal aux articulations.

- C'est sûr, confirma la préfère en chef, cela m'est déjà arrivé une fois et le lendemain, j'avais eu un mal de dos pas possible.

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, mais ne voulant pas paraître inamical, Harry lui fit un sourire.

Lily l'observa un instant avant d'ajouter :

- Ca te dit d'aller déjeuner ?

- Oui. Mais tes amies ?

- Ce sont des lève-tard. Elles me rejoindront plus tard.

Arrivé à la grande salle, Harry remarqua que, comme chez lui, la moitié de la table des Serdaigle était déjà remplie d'élèves alors que les autres tablées étaient presque vides. La table des Gryffondor était occupée par une seule personne. Harry fut aussitôt sur ses gardes : Lily était la seule Gryffondor à avoir activé ses barrières magiques. Cette jeune fille avait-elle réussi à passer outre ou avait-elle tout simplement dormi autre part ?

- J'ai l'habitude de manger avec Marina, fit Lily lui donnant le nom de la personne mystérieuse. Ça ne te dérange pas, si nous nous installons près d'elle ?

- Non, murmura Harry qui réalisa brutalement que la fameuse jeune fille était l'une des jeunes filles possédant le don de troisième vue qu'il avait remarquées la veille.

Lily savait vraiment bien s'entourer !

Harry s'assit dos au mur. Sa place était moins sécurisée que celle de la veille, mais il devrait s'y faire.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Lily avec entrain. Encore levée tôt ?

- Bonjour Lily, bonjour, adressa-t-elle à Harry. Je m'en serais bien passée ! Ma mère devait aller chercher je ne sais plus quoi pour son cours de divination avec les 4ème année. Comme elle avait vu qu'il allait pleuvoir, elle a remué sans dessus-dessous tout l'appart pour trouver son parapluie. Un vrai calvaire. Du coup elle m'a réveillé et je me suis levée.

- Il va pleuvoir ? releva Lily.

- A 10 h33, d'après ma mère.

- Madame Peper, est la mère de Marina, expliqua Lily à Harry. C'est une voyante très connue. Elle s'est démarquée par sa spécialité qui est la météo. Elle travaille pour presque tous les journaux magiques. Elle ne se trompe que très rarement !

- Oui, reprit Marina d'un ton ironique, une grande voyante, mais incapable de retrouver ses propres affaires.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle rajouta :

- Et toi Harry, tes parents, ils font quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait neutre. Ils sont morts quand j'étais jeune, je n'ai jamais su grand-chose de leur vie.

- Oh, désolée, s'excusa Marina.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Et toi tes parents Lily ? Ils font quoi ?

- Mes parents sont décédés aussi. Mais j'ai eu la chance de les connaître. Mon père travaillait dans une entreprise de savon et ma mère était secrétaire pour une entreprise de papeterie. Ils sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture, il y a un peu moins d'un an maintenant.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- C'est les aléas de la vie, déclara la préfète. Maintenant j'ai fait mon deuil. Il ne faut pas s'attarder sur le passé sinon on fait du surplace. Mes parents me manquent mais je suppose que le plus grand honneur que je puisse leur faire est de réussir ce que j'entreprends.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait entendre, le sujet semblait encore douloureux.

- Et tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? demanda Harry en changeant délicatement de sujet.

- Je veux être la première femme Langue de plomb.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Harry, feignant l'ignorance.

- C'est un département ultrasecret du ministère où les plus grands savants recherchent des nouveaux sortilèges ou des nouveaux remèdes.

- Ce n'est pas un métier d'homme, s'étonna Marina ?

- Pourquoi? releva Lily revêche. Dans le monde moldu, des femmes conduisent des avions et dirigent des entreprises. Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire la même chose? Je veux prouver que la femme est l'égale de l'homme.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de le prouver, commenta Harry. Rowena Serdaigle est réputée pour être la plus grandes savantes de tous les temps. C'était une femme.

- Tout à fait d'accord, s'échauffa Lily. Mais il ne semble pas que ce soit encore dans toutes les têtes. L'année dernière, la candidature de Zezette Mastermind au poste de Langue de plomb a été refusée alors qu'elle avait d'excellentes notes, uniquement par ce qu'elle était une femme et sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'elle était par nature trop émotive ! Vous vous rendez compte ? s'énerva Lily.

- Mais c'est vrai que nous sommes émotives, rétorqua Marina.

- Pas plus que les hommes, réagit Lily sans voir le professeur Dumbledore qui arrivait dans son dos. Il faut arrêter ces idées sur les faibles femmes. C'est pourquoi je veux avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Si je suis première du classement, ils ne pourront pas me refuser l'entrée à ce labo. Je veux que tous sachent que les femmes peuvent faire le même travail que les hommes.

Harry regarda Lily avait admiration. Il savait que sa mère était belle, mais il ignorait que c'était une si grande féministe. Il aimait que Lily affronte les préjugés et veuille faire bouger les choses. En quelque sorte, elle lui rappelait Hermione et son combat pour la libération des elfes de maison et la reconnaissance des autres espèces intelligentes tels que les centaures.

- Merveilleux projet, Mademoiselle Evans, approuva le directeur qui s'était approché d'eux.

Lily rougit du compliment.

- Vous êtes bien matinal, Monsieur Tomson. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez profité d'une longue nuit de sommeil après les évènements d'hier.

- Oh ! c'est ma faute, intervint Lily.

Devant l'air surpris du directeur, Lily précisa :

- Harry a dormi dans la salle commune et je l'ai réveillé en sortant de ma chambre.

Albus fronça les sourcils et lança un regard pénétrant à Harry.

- Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas tiré toutes les conséquences de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela te poserait un problème de dormir dans un dortoir.

- Oh, le coupa Lily, je croyais que c'était juste un cauchemar !

Albus trancha sans se perdre en explications :

- Harry, le préfet en chef est à Serpentard. Il reste donc une pièce de libre dans l'appartement des préfets de Gryffondor. Je te propose de dormir là-bas. Tu auras ainsi ta propre chambre. Mademoiselle Evans, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, répondit Lily qui semblait dépassée par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais cette chambre n'est-elle pas réservée aux préfets en chef ?

- Oh, elle sert à beaucoup d'autres personnes, répondit évasivement le directeur, qui attendait une réponse de Harry.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, répondit Harry conscient qu'il devrait justifier cette entorse au règlement auprès de ses camarades. Je peux me débrouiller.

- En dormant dans la salle commune ? releva le directeur ironique. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je vais faire préparer votre nouvelle chambre. Au fait, j'étais venu vous apporter votre emploi du temps.

Une fois le directeur éloignée, Marina se rapprocha de Harry pour regarder la feuille qu'on venait de lui remettre.

- Eh bien tu as pris beaucoup de cours ! Tu as passé toutes tes B.U.S.E. avec succès ?

- Evidemment, la coupa Lily, sinon il ne serait pas admis ici.

Harry resta silencieux. Dumbledore ne lui a rien demandé. Sa puissance devait parler d'elle-même.

- Tu veux être Auror ? supposa Lily qui semblait avoir tiré cette conclusion du choix de ses cours.

- Non pas forcément, répondit Harry. J'ai pris ces matières sans réel projet.

- Il faut y réfléchir dès maintenant, le sermonna Lily. Il nous reste moins d'un an avant notre arrivée dans le monde du travail.

- J'ai déjà des idées, assura Harry pour mettre fin au sermon. Mais disons que je me laisse encore le temps de la réflexion.

Lily ne sembla pas approuver mais se mordit les lèvres. Une discussion s'engagea entre les deux demoiselles, que Harry écouta sans y prendre part.

- Bonjour Lily ! l'interpellèrent ses deux amies de la veille qui s'assirent à coté d'elle sans saluer Harry.

Lily fronça les sourcils et ses camarades comprirent le message.

- Bonjour Harry, fit la première.

- Bonjour le nouveau, fit la deuxième. Je crois que les garçons sont en train de te chercher. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils devaient t'emmener ici. Mais je vois que tu as trouvé le chemin tout seul.

- Je les ai oubliés, avoua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Lily. Ce sont de grands garçons. Ils vont vite s'apercevoir que tu es là.

- Oh ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup s'inquiéter, rajouta celle qui l'avait mis en garde. J'ai l'impression que Sirius en profitait surtout pour faire du charme aux filles. Je crois qu'il a décidé de sortir avec Agate.

- Vraiment ?

- Il lui tournait autour en tout cas.

Lily soupira, comme exaspérée.

- Et je suppose que James faisait de même.

- Il rigolait, c'est tout. Tu sais bien qu'il ne fait du gringue qu'à une seule fille.

Lily rougit puis grommela. La fille bavarde en profita pour se présenter :

- Emilie Hampton, 7ème année à Gryffondor.

- Jane Raste, ajouta la fille qui était restée silencieuse et le dévisageait outrancièrement.

- Harry Tomson, mais vous le savez déjà.

- Oui belle entrée hier, releva Emilie avec un sourire. Je crois que tu as obtenu le record de la plus belle mise en scène.

- Tu faisais surtout très peur, corrigea Jane qui semblait mal à l'aise en la présence de Harry.

- Jane ! s'offusqua Lily !

- Désolée. C'est juste que tu dégages quelque chose d'effrayant, insista-t-elle.

Harry se mit en position d'alerte. Cette fille avait une aura qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à identifier. Que voyait-elle ?

Harry décida de mener sa petite enquête :

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on me dit tout le temps. Mais toi-même tu as quelque chose de spécial.

La fille recula comme percée à jour. Lily mit fin à la joute verbale :

- Jane a surtout la spécialité de dire ce qu'elle pense tout haut. Et souvent ses pensées ne correspondent pas vraiment à la norme en vigueur. Ceci peut surprendre, mais elle ne pense pas à mal.

- C'est sûr que Jane est vraiment quelqu'un, dirons-nous, de « spécial », rajouta Emilie.

- Non, corrigea la concernée, d'un air absent, c'est vous qui êtes tous bizarres. Vous avez des valeurs parfois déroutantes.

- Je crois, les interrompit Lily, que ce genre de discussion n'a pas sa place ici.

- Le retour de la préfère en chef, se moqua Emilie.

- Certainement, c'est mon rôle de respecter tout le monde et de veiller à ce que personne ne se dispute, se justifia Lily.

- Oh, tu étais comme cela bien avant.

- Eh bien je me préparais à être préfète en chef, répliqua-t-elle.

- Toujours le dernier mot !

Là encore, Harry n'avait plus sa place dans la discussion. La jeune fille à l'aura bizarre s'était contentée de manger tout en le dévisageant sans scrupule. Harry décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il réserva son jugement pour Emilie même si elle ne lui paraissait pas très aimable non plus.

- On t'a cherché partout ! cria une voix indignée que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Sirius.

Harry se retourna et vit quatre Maraudeurs lui décochant un regard de reproche, alignés par ordre de taille. Cette mise en scène avait autant pour rôle de le sermonner que de les mettre en valeur.

- J'ai même dû aller dans le dortoir des filles, juste au cas où ! se vanta Sirius.

- Quoi ? crièrent en même temps Lily et son amie Emilie.

- Il vous charrie, le trahit Remus qui s'assit à coté de Harry. Bonjour Harry, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

- Ça a été, et vous ?

- Tu as ronflé toute la nuit, se moqua Sirius.

- Ca m'étonnerait, le défendit Lily, il a dormi en bas, dans la salle commune !

Harry commençait à être légèrement excédé que Lilly réponde à sa place et lui lança d'ailleurs un regard de reproche.

- Ca explique pourquoi nous ne t'avons pas vu te lever. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi avec nous ? demanda James. C'est les ronflements de Sirius ?

- Je ne ronfle pas, s'offusqua son ami.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, prétendit Harry.

Harry se retourna vers Lily pour voir si elle allait rajouter quelque chose. Celle-ci ne le corrigea pas, même s'il voyait bien que cela la démangeait.

- Dormir dans la salle commune pour un cauchemar, c'est un peu excessif, jugea Peter.

- Je me suis laissé emporté par le marchand de sable, prétendit de nouveau Harry.

- Bon, ben je suppose que ce n'est que partie remise, souligna Remus.

- Pas exactement, ne put s'empêcher de révéler Lily.

- Comment ça ? demanda Remus qui avait lui aussi décrypté le comportement de Lily.

- Eh bien vas-y Lily ! proposa Harry avec irritation. Dis-le, puisque tu en meures d'envie. Mais, je croyais qu'un préfet en chef était censé garder confidentielles les infos personnelles des élèves ?

Lily se mordit fortement les lèvres, vexée.

- Je ne compte pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit, répondit-elle avec force.

- C'est un peu trop tard, rétorqua son fils.

Harry sentit l'énervement monter et réfréna à grand peine son envie de cloisonner ce sentiment.

Tout le monde attendait son explication.

- Comme je l'ai dit hier, j'ai beaucoup de pouvoir et je ne le maîtrise pas totalement. J'ai eu peur de vous blesser durant mon sommeil. Ce matin, Lily a eu le plaisir d'en informer le directeur qui a pris les mesures en conséquence. Je dormirai dorénavant dans la chambre du préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas…

Mais Lily s'arrêta comprenant que Harry avait raison.

- Avec Lily ? releva immédiatement James.

Sirius lui donna une claque sur la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie.

- Mais comment peut-on faire du mal en ne faisant que dormir ? demanda Peter avec finesse.

- En faisant de la magie involontaire si vous m'approchez trop. C'est un reflexe de défense.

- C'est cool, se décida Sirius.

- Sauf si tu en es la victime, contra Harry.

- Tu aurais pu leur faire très mal ? demanda Emilie.

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à Madame McGonagall hier ?

- Tu cherches à nous effrayer ? rit Peter.

- Non, répondit Harry pensif. J'essaye juste de mettre les choses au clair. Dumbledore a accepté que je vienne ici étudier mais à sa place j'aurais refusé ma candidature.

Les élèves autour remuèrent mal à l'aise.

- C'est pour ça que Bibeline a dit que tu avais une aura noire ? demanda Lily qui avait arrêté de bouder.

Tout le monde attendait une réponse. Harry ne voulait pas se justifier. C'était frustrant de devoir s'expliquer. Dans son propre monde, personne ne l'importunait. D'un autre coté, personne ne lui parlait.

Alors Harry donna la même explication qu'à Albus Dumbledore : il avait tué car il avait vécu une guerre. Cependant les réactions furent bien différentes de celle de son directeur.

- Ah bon ?

- Et tu as tué combien de personnes ?

- C'était comment la guerre ?

- Tu as vu des gens mourir ?

- Tu as eu peur ?

- Tu as ressenti quoi en tuant quelqu'un ?

- Et ta famille ?

- D'où viens-tu ?

- Ce devait être cool !

Les élèves semblaient croire que Harry passait aux aveux. Et les questions fusaient de la part des 7ème année, mais aussi de nombreux autres élèves qui s'étaient peu à peu approché d'eux et avaient écouté en toute indiscrétion leur conversation. Harry remarqua que Lily le regardait avec crainte. C'est son regard qui le décida à s'arrêter dans ses révélations. Une nouvelle vague de sentiments le submergea. Harry avait du mal à ne pas les refréner. Mais il devait cesser de détruire ses émotions. Sinon il n'y arriverait jamais.

- Ca suffit, gronda-t-il.

Le ton froid de Harry les impressionna davantage encore que son récit. Un mélange d'admiration et de peur s'installa et le silence dura.

- Je ne veux plus parler de mon passé. Aujourd'hui était une exception afin que vous me laissiez tranquille par la suite, résuma Harry qui ne supportait plus l'ambiance.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux.

- Maintenant, je pense que je vais aller me balader un peu avant d'aller en cours.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour trouver ton chemin ? demanda Peter courageusement.

- Je me débrouillerai.

En sortant rapidement, Harry jugea que sa réaction n'était pas la plus appropriée. Il avait été influencé par ses émotions. Cependant aucune catastrophe n'était arrivée. Il pouvait donc continuer son expérimentation. Du moins pour l'instant, car s'il revoyait le regard terrorisé de Lily, Harry ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Harry se promena dans le parc, ce qui l'apaisa rapidement. À son époque tout était détruit. Revoir ce territoire inviolé était un régal pour ses yeux. Ayant encore beaucoup de temps devant lui, Harry en profita pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande pour vérifier si aucun Horcruxes n'y traînait.

Quand il arriva près du placard où, dans un autre monde, il avait caché son livre de potion, il soupira de soulagement en ne voyant pas de tiare à proximité. Il allait repartir quand il se rappela qu'il avait lui-même déplacé l'objet pour retrouver son chemin. Il fouilla donc les alentours et retrouva le vieux buste écaillé et la perruque mitée qu'il avait utilisés et enfin, près d'un vase fêlé, se trouvait l'objet terni. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent dessus, il sentit la personnalité de Voldemort qui polluait la tiare de Rowena Serdaigle.

La guerre n'est pas réellement finie, réalisa-t-il avec angoisse. Dumbledore en était-il conscient ? Et, plus important, un Mangemort savait-il qu'il était encore possible de ressusciter Voldemort ? Et lui, Harry, devait-il interférer ? Il était à première vue dans un monde parallèle au sien. Avait-il le droit d'y jouer un rôle majeur ?

Harry analysa longuement les conséquences de sa trouvaille. Il sentit ses instincts d'Auror et de chasseur se réveiller, avec l'envie irrésistible de détruire l'Horcruxe immé il ne devait pas agir sur un coup de tête.

Voilà un mois qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette détermination à tuer. Mais pouvait-il encore le refaire ? Il avait failli perdre sa propre âme dans ce combat. Et très sincèrement il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas un peu perdue.

Cela méritait réflexion.

Harry regarda sa montre. 7h45. Il allait être en retard pour son premier cours. Il décida de laisser l'Horcruxe et courut jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Il y arriva, en sueur, mais pile à l'heure pour sa leçon de métamorphose.

De nombreux élèves attendaient dans le couloir. Harry reconnu les Maraudeurs, Lily et Emilie, mais Jane n'était pas là. Harry identifia aussi Bellatrix Lestrange-Black et Rosier. Trois autres Serpentards étaient présents mais se tenaient à l'écart. Enfin Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de Poufsouffle, seulement deux Serdaigles.

Minerva McGonagall sortit de la salle et demanda aux élèves d'entrer. Harry resta en retrait le temps de laisser passer ses camarades. La plupart des sièges étaient donc déjà pris quand il chercha à s'asseoir. Evan Rosier lui fit signe de s'installer à coté de lui.

Harry hésita. Être à coté de Rosier toute une année ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis c'était incongru : il avait tué celui de son propre monde. Sans compter que sa voisine la plus proche n'était autre que Bellatrix Black. D'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Harry jeta un regard vers Lily mais celle-ci ne semblait pas faire attention à lui. De plus elle était au premier rang et déjà bien entourée.

Harry nota que James était assis à coté d'elle, ainsi qu'Emilie. Derrière eux, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'étaient installés. Au premier rang, à gauche, se trouvait les trois Serpentards que Harry ne connaissait pas. Au 2ème rang se trouvait les deux Mangemorts et derrière eux les deux Serdaigles. Aucun mélange entre les maisons. Rien de bien étonnant.

- Merci pour l'invitation, mais je préfère être au fond de la classe, dit-il du ton le plus neutre qu'il put à Rosier. Je m'y sens plus à l'aise.

Evan Rosier vexé acquiesça toute de même, en bon perdant.

Harry s'assit au troisième rang, derrière les Griffondors. Il était seul à son pupitre. C'est à cet instant que Harry réalisa qu'il avait oublié son sac de cours. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le professeur ne le remarque pas.

- Sortez vos parchemins, demanda à ce moment McGonnagall.

Comme il le craignait, son immobilité fut remarquée dans le mouvement ambiant.

- M. Tomson vous n'avez pas vos affaires ! Pensiez-vous venir en touriste ? s'offusqua Minerva McGonagall.

- Pardon, Professeur, j'ai oublié mon sac dans ma chambre.

- C'est bien malencontreux. M. Lupin, pourriez vous, vous mettre avec M. Tomson qui va commencer par lire la page 28 à voix haute ?

Remus puis Harry s'exécutèrent. Le chapitre portait sur la métamorphose d'une pierre en plumes. Cette métamorphose exigeait beaucoup de magie et de concentration car il fallait agir non seulement sur l'apparence mais aussi sur le poids et la texture… En outre, une plume était un élément complexe, composé de différents éléments la tige et de petits filaments. C'était déjà du niveau de 5ème année. Ensuite le professeur exigea qu'ils montent un éventail avec les plumes obtenues, augmentant encore la complexité de l'exercice et mettant bien l'exercice au niveau de la classe, jugea Harry.

Durant toute la théorie, Harry scruta les élèves, davantage pour s'occuper que par réelle peur d'une attaque. Par la suite, il passa à l'observation de son professeur. Beaucoup plus jeune que celle qu'il connaissait, son visage symétrique ne présentant pas d'impuretés. Minerva pouvait être considérée comme belle. Cependant ses cheveux tirés en arrière et ses lunettes la vieillissaient beaucoup. C'était dommage. Elle aurait fait chavirer beaucoup de cœurs. Harry se demanda si, ici aussi, elle était restée vieille fille. Avait-elle toujours sa passion de la peinture magique ?

- M. Tomson, pourriez-vous cesser de bailler aux corneilles ?

- Oui, Professeur, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Remus et se rendit compte que ce dernier le considérait, étonné.

- Tu sais qu'il faut prendre des notes, chuchota-t-il.

- Je me débrouillerai, répondit Harry, heureux de converser.

- Monsieur Tomson, le coupa le professeur. Cesser de rêvasser ne veut pas dire discuter avec son voisin. Pour votre première leçon ici, je pense que vous devriez prendre plus au sérieux ce que je dis.

Se rapprochant, Minerva constata que Harry n'avait rien fait.

- Comment ? énonça-t-elle rouge de colère. Vous n'avez pas écrit une seule ligne ? Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et si ce n'était pas votre premier jour, je vous aurais mis une heure de retenue.

- Je connais déjà la théorie, assura Harry.

- Eh bien vous ne savez peut être pas tout. Ecrivez ! ordonna-t-elle. Je disais donc, le passage du poids lourd au poids léger…

Harry aurait pu contester mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer davantage. Déjà, Minerva était en colère et certains élèves le dévisageaient avec une curiosité malsaine.

Harry chercha un stylo mais il n'y avait que des plumes dans les affaires que Remus poussait obligeamment vers lui. Il détestait les plumes. A peine avait-il écrit quelques lignes, qu'il fit une énorme tache sur son parchemin. Il continua quand même pour faire bonne figure. Très vite ses notes devinrent illisibles.

Le professeur revint rapidement l'observer.

- Merlin, mais c'est dégoûtant. Vous savez écrire au moins ?

Minerva était maintenant hors d'elle et certains élèves se moquaient ouvertement du nouvel élève. En fait, presque toutes les personnes présentes à l'exception des Mangemorts et de Lily. Il aurait pu laisser passer cette remarque mais Harry n'aimait pas l'idée que son père le prenne pour un incapable Il ne souhaitait pas non plus justifier la pitié qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa mère.

Luttant pour garder son calme, le sorcier prit sa baguette et transforma la plume en stylo, fit léviter son encre pour le remplir et métamorphosa le parchemin en feuille de papier moldu. Posément, il écrivit la dernière phrase que le professeur avait prononcée.

Harry attendit la reprise du cours mais sa directrice de maison continuait à le dévisager, choquée.

- Est-ce qu'il y a encore un problème ? demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

Décontenancée, le professeur exigea qu'il lui donne son stylo. Elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures et ses sourcils plissés se levèrent d'étonnement. Elle écrivit quelques lignes sur le papier qu'elle examina aussi alors que les élèves regardaient en silence.

- Une métamorphose impeccable, jugea la directrice, qui requiert une maîtrise parfaite de la transformation, sinon le filet d'encre se déverse sur la page ou, au contraire, ne coule pas du tout. Cette métamorphose mérite un « optimal » au niveau des B.U.S.E. Vous savez faire d'autres choses ? demanda-t-elle cette fois-ci curieuse.

Harry haussa les épaules. Maintenant, il passait pour un surdoué.

- Pouvez-vous faire de la métamorphose humaine ? insista-t-elle.

- Un peu. Mais rien d'aussi spectaculaire que ce que les métamorphomages savent faire, mentit Harry qui savait parfaitement se transformer.

- Avez-vous essayé de devenir un Animagus ? l'interrogea Minerva.

- Non, avoua Harry sincère. J'ai toujours voulu, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'y mettre.

- Hum, réfléchit Minerva, tout en réalisant qu'elle s'éloignait de son sujet. Venez me voir après le cours. Pour l'instant, prenez des notes.

Le reste de la séance se passa sans incident. À la fin, Harry rejoignit McGonagall.

- Monsieur Tomson, j'espère que l'oubli de vos affaires ne se reproduira plus, commença-t-elle de son ton le plus guindé.

- Non, Professeur, répondit Harry docile.

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas été prolifique sur vos origines. Avez-vous étudié avec un professeur particulier ?

- Par ci, par là. D'où je viens c'était la guerre, alors on n'a pas eu trop le temps d'apprendre des choses.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de cours et vous savez invoquer un stylo bille et maintenir la transformation pendant plus d'une heure. Vous êtes un génie, Monsieur Tomson !

- Oh, je ne crois pas, nia Harry.

L'Auror savait qu'il était très doué. Mais son succès n'était pas dû à ses propres capacités. C'était Albus Dumbledore l'expert en métamorphose. C'était d'ailleurs très gênant. Du jour au lendemain il était devenu l'un des dix meilleurs métamorphoseurs au monde.

- Monsieur Tomson reprit Minerva. Il parait que vous aviez du mal à gérer votre magie. Après ce que j'ai vu, j'en doute.

- Disons que le problème n'est pas d'être efficace, mais de doser mes sorts.

- Je vois, fit songeuse Minerva.

Le responsable des Gryffondor le jaugea. Harry voyait bien qu'elle voulait évoquer autre chose.

- Monsieur Tomson, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Hier soir, le directeur m'a adressé une requête des plus inhabituelles. Il m'a demandé de vous apprendre à devenir Animagus. Est-ce vous qui le lui avez expressément demandé ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Harry en tentant de se rappeler tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille.

- Donc cela vient d'Albus, songea Minerva plus pour elle-même. Pour tout vous dire j'étais récalcitrante à cette idée. Mais après ce que vous m'avez dit et ce que j'ai vu, je pense partager son avis: cet enseignement pourrait bien vous aider à maîtriser votre magie.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, espérant sincèrement que le directeur ne se trompait pas.

- Oui, mais ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir non plus. C'est un processus long et fastidieux. Beaucoup n'y arrivent jamais. Peut-être que ce sera votre cas. Par exemple, Albus n'a jamais réussi. Et puis il va falloir vous enregistrer au ministère, créer des potions, ... Mais ça je peux m'en charger. Et puis il va falloir que je vérifie que vous ayez le niveau. Je vous connais à peine et, sans l'insistance du directeur, je n'y aurais jamais songé.

Harry réalisa soudain que la proposition d'Albus Dumbledore n'était peut-être pas aussi innocente qu'elle en avait l'air.

Albus avait menti à Minerva. Le directeur était un Animagus non déclaré : un phénix. Si c'était comme dans son monde, la métamorphose lui prenait trop de magie et il n'avait réussi à se transformer que deux fois. La première était l'aboutissement de son entraînement et la seconde lui avait permis d'attirer un vrai phénix, Fumsec, qui était devenu son animal de compagnie. Il y avait un lien très particulier entre eux : le phénix pouvait transmettre des émotions au directeur : « ami », « dangereux », « loyal »… Harry ne doutait pas que lorsqu'il rencontrerait le Fumsec qui était dans ce château, cela allait faire des étincelles.

Pour revenir à la transformation d'Albus cette dernière était révélatrice de celui qui la pratiquait: le phénix était puissant et indomptable. Albus était fier, et aimait maîtriser les choses. Il aimait le feu et ne craignait pas de s'y brûler les ailes. Il avait une soif insatiable de connaissance et réussissait presque toujours ce qu'il entreprenait. Renaissant de ses cendres, Albus, savait admettre ses erreurs pour mieux avancer et surtout réussir coute que coute.

De même Minerva se transformait en chat : solitaire et satisfaite de peu, elle préférait une vie rangée à une vie d'aventure. Cependant, agile et prédatrice, la directrice des Gryffondor savait devenir redoutable si l'on s'attaquait à sa famille ou son territoire. Aucun autre professeur n'avait le droit d'empiéter sur son domaine. Enfin, n'attachant que peu d'intérêt au physique, c'était un chat de gouttière qui lui servait d'animal de référence.

Si Harry réussissait, Albus en apprendrait beaucoup sur lui. D'un autre coté, il y avait des solutions moins radicales pour arriver au même résultat. La proposition du directeur était sans doute sans arrière-pensée, dans le but de l'aider.

D'ailleurs, quelle forme aurait son Animagus ? Le phénix d'Albus, le basilic de Voldemort ou la forme elfique de Dobby ? Harry jugea que sa propre personnalité tendait vers un aigle ou un autre animal volant. Allait-il être tout cela tour à tour ou parvenir un mélange des trois du genre gorgone ou un autre animal affreux et légendaire ? Et s'il se retrouvait sous les traits d'une simple grenouille, ou d'une mésange ? Cela ne lui correspondait absolument pas, mais ce serait drôle !

- Monsieur Tomson, interpella le professeur, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, est-ce que vous savez vous rendre d'ici à la grande salle ?

- Hum oui. Mais je pense que je vais d'abord aller chercher mes affaires dans mon dortoir, sinon je risque de faire de nouveau perdre des points à ma Maison.

- Je vous accompagne, proposa McGonagall. Je peux vous y amener, je comptais aller à mon appartement avant de manger.

- Merci, accepta Harry.

Le trajet jusqu'au dortoir fut agréable. Minerva expliquait à Harry les démarches à accomplir avant qu'elle puisse commencer à lui prodiguer son enseignement particulier. Elle semblait assez excitée par cette perspective : elle attendait depuis longtemps d'enseigner cette matière et Harry était son premier élève.

Harry alla chercher ses affaires et retrouva le professeur pour qu'elle lui montre le trajet pour aller manger.

Il mit plus de temps de prévu et, à son arrivée, ses camarades de 7ème année avait déjà presque terminé de manger. Harry s'installa à coté d'eux mais aucun ne lui adressa la parole. Harry avait une faim de loup. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille avant son étrange voyage. A peine quelques instants après qu'il se soit assis, de la nourriture apparut devant lui avec un message qu'il ouvrit discrètement :

_Pour Harry Tomson. _

_La nourriture est sure, j'ai tout goûté moi-même. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avec toute ma dévotion. Bertus_

Harry sourit et mangea un morceau de ragout. Comme la nourriture de Poudlard lui avait manqué !

Harry fit donc honneur au repas sans sourciller quand ses camarades quittèrent la table sans lui indiquer où ils se rendaient. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Harry se permit de laisser un papier sur la table, remerciant l'elfe pour son aide.

À peine avait-il fini, que Evan Rosier s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai vu que tu étais tout seul, fit-il remarquer sans ménagement. Si tu veux, on peut t'accompagner en DCFM.

Harry regarda qui était le « on » : Severus Rogue, Antonin Dolohov, Walden MacNair, Bellatrix et une Serpentard que Harry ne connaissait pas. Au moins cinq Mangemorts sur six personnes. Une belle équipe !

- Comment sais-tu que je vais en Défense ?

- Tout se sait à Poudlard, répondit-il évasif. Alors tu viens ?

Dans le monde de Harry, cette proposition aurait pu être assimilée à une invitation à se faire tuer au coin d'un couloir mais ils semblaient amicaux. Et Harry ne pouvait pas refuser sans faire naître des soupçons. Il était là depuis une journée seulement, il n'était pas supposé connaître le chemin pour trouver la salle de classe, ni savoir que normalement les Gryffondors et Serpentards ne s'appréciaient pas.

- Oui, accepta Harry. Merci.

Harry ne se serait jamais cru capable d'accepter l'offre. Surtout après ses découvertes du matin et ses émotions à fleur de peau. Mais tout était possible dans la vie ! Harry vit que Albus le regardait. Il lui adressa un sourire et partit à la suite des Serpentard.

Tous ses sens en alerte, Harry se dit que la vie était parfois ironique.

**Fin du chapitre**

J'espère que cela vous a plût


	6. Ame'ateur n'est pas celui que l'on croit

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Alixe et Cassiopee008 (merci grandement à vous deux)**

Bonjour !

Parce que certains l'ont demandé, je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines, le jeudi. Mais parfois ce sera un jour avant, ou un jour après, et ce sera toujours à la convenance de Cassiopée008 qui relie les chapitres.

**Chapitre 6 L'âme'ateur n'est pas celui que l'on croit **

Dire que la vie réservait des surprises était un euphémisme. La situation qu'Harry vivait en ce moment était une parfaite illustration de ce concept. Le voyage interdimensionnel pouvait en être un exemple, ou bien encore le fait qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard accompagné de cinq Mangemorts qu'il avait tués dans son propre monde et d'une sixième personne, également à Serpentard.

Evan Rosier, lui souriait. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, le serpentard lui avait réservé un siège pour la leçon de métamorphose, et maintenant il l'avait attendu pour lui montrer la salle de cours de défense.

Cette amabilité et presque gentillesse n'étaient cependant que de la poudre aux yeux. Jamais un serpentard n'était généreux sans raison. Harry le savait pertinemment mais il attendit que le serpentard s'explique, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

- Alors Harry, est ce que tu aimes cette école ? demanda Rosier.

- Eh bien, de ce que j'en ai vu, oui.

Le Gryffondor remarqua qu'ils ralentissaient. À l'inverse, Severus et Bellatrix accéléraient et discutaient avec Judith l'éloignant petit à petit d'eux.

Ainsi la jeune fille ne faisait pas partie du groupe de Mangemorts, songea Harry.

Mais le Gryffondor ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée. Il devait rester concentrer. Harry évalua consciencieusement la situation. Il était entouré d'Evan Rosier, Walden MacNair et Antonin Dolohov. Les plus coriaces. Si les choses se passaient mal, il pourrait les mettre à terre, mais pas sans dégâts…pour eux ou pour l'école.

- Cela doit te changer de la guerre, rajouta Evan Rosier.

- En effet, fit Harry, concis, sans s'étonner que le jeune homme sache déjà ses faits d'armes.

- Les élèves de ta maison n'ont pas apprécié tes paroles de ce matin. Ils pensent que tu es dangereux et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas te fréquenter. Mais nous ne partageons pas ce point de vue à Serpentard.

- …

- À Serpentard, reprit-il, nous considérons que la fin justifie les moyens. Si tu as tué pour survivre, alors c'est que tu devais le faire. C'était la guerre. Nous ne te reprocherons rien de tout cela, et nous serions ravis de faire plus connaissance avec toi.

- Vous faites preuve d'ouverture d'esprit.

- Je ne te cacherai pas que nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Judith par exemple, ne voit pas les choses exactement comme nous. Mieux vaut l'éviter. Par contre, nous, nous sommes prêts à t'accompagner en cours, te montrer les ficelles pour survivre ici. Tu es puissant, et dans notre maison, cela mérite le respect. Nous t'offrons notre amitié, et je pourrais même te rencarder avec deux ou trois filles. Des sang-purs, rajouta-t-il comme si le détail était important.

- Et en échange ?

- Pourquoi tout de suite parler de marché ? Nous t'offrons cela gratuitement. Pour te montrer notre générosité et aussi notre amabilité. Tes camarades pourraient te dresser un portrait peu avantageux de nous. Mais il n'en est rien. Nous avons seulement des valeurs. Eux n'ont aucun respect pour personne.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Nos valeurs sont fondées sur le respect de nos aïeuls. Les traditions ne sont pas là pour rien. Elles nous ont permis de rester loin des Moldus, et de développer une magie de plus en plus puissante au travers ne nos lignées. Certains ont mis en péril notre société en s'alliant à des Moldus. Nous prônons le mariage entre famille sorcière afin que la magie ne s'éteigne pas. La femme doit être au foyer, afin de s'occuper de la descendance et l'homme doit veiller à la subsistance de sa famille.

- Je vois.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la salle de défense. Devant le manque de réaction d'Harry, Evan Rosier lui proposa un marché :

- Ne nous donne pas une réponse immédiatement. Réfléchis à notre proposition. Au vu de tes états de services, nous sommes tous disposés à t'accueillir, malgré la maison dont tu fais partie. Nous serions cependant très désappointés si tu refusais notre soutien. Surtout que tu n'es pas dans une situation très enviable. Tes camarades te détestent.

Tout était dit. Soit il acceptait et s'engageait implicitement à suivre Voldemort, soit il refusait et risquait de se retrouver seul et persécuté. Choix normalement cornélien pour un adolescent. Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui.

Heureusement, se félicita-t-il.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la salle de défense, et beaucoup d'élèves le remarquèrent : un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard !

Harry ignorât les commentaires et s'installa au fond de la salle. Seul.

- Bonjour à tous, commença le professeur. Pour le nouveau, je me nomme James Davis et nous sommes en train d'étudier le principe d'anticipation. Analyser les gestes de la baguette et le sort énoncé, puis agir en conséquence. Je vais faire mon cours normalement et si tu rencontres des difficultés nous en parlerons à la fin des trois heures, OK ?

Harry hocha la tête.

La séance était répartie en une heure théorique et deux heures de pratiques. Harry jugea que le professeur était très compétent. Grace aux Serpentard, Harry sut que James Davis enseignait pour la première fois et était avant un Auror. Grâce à sa lecture de la Gazette, Harry savait aussi que l'homme avait participé à la défaite de Voldemort. Il avait pris une année sabbatique pour enseigner, malgré la volonté de ses supérieurs de le garder près d'eux. Selon les rumeurs, il avait été recommandé par le chef des Aurors, pour être son second adjoint, mais il s'était fait coiffer au poteau par un certain Louis Hansen.

C'était étonnant, mais moins que son propre cas. À la fin de la guerre, on lui avait proposé presque tous les jobs possibles : Langue de plomb, chef des Aurors, star, joueur de Quidditch, et même directeur de l'école de Poudlard ou premier adjoint au ministre. Il avait longuement hésité et s'était décidé pour le poste de premier adjoint du chef des Aurors, après avoir testé Langue de plomb. En temps normal, il aurait sûrement aimé enseigner. Mais il avait été formaté à tuer et cela faisait mauvais genre au sein d'une équipe professorale.

Harry se focalisa sur le cours théorique. Le professeur insistait sur le fait que l'anticipation était l'une des clés du succès. Le nombre de sorts et contre-sorts connus ne servait à rien si on ne les appliquait pas à temps. Arrivé aux exercices pratiques, Harry essaya de se faire discret.

Par chance ils étaient en nombre impair. Les groupes étant déjà formés, Harry se retrouva seul, et bien heureux de l'être.

- M. Tomson, vous allez vous entraîner avec moi.

À contrecœur, Harry se rapprocha de son professeur et lui signala à voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas modérer mes attaques. J'ai peur de vous faire mal.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Dumbledore m'en a parlé. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais parer votre attaque, répondit-il un brin moqueur.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne crois pas, répondit Harry.

Le professeur cessa de sourire et le dévisagea. Harry soutint son regard.

- Vous avez une haute estime de vous-même, Monsieur Tomson. Malheureusement pour vous, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Je vais donc vous lancer des sorts mineurs et on va voir si vous êtes capable de l'éviter.

- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, insista Harry.

- Eh bien comme je suis le professeur, dit-il en montant d'un ton, ce que vous pensez ne compte pas.

Le professeur se mit en position et Harry fit de même. La baguette du professeur était pointée sur lui et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un le mettre en joue volontairement. Du moins, pas ces derniers mois. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de fanfaronner dans un duel. Tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était tuer rapidement et sans douleur. Quoique le « sans douleur » était optionnel.

- Vous êtes prêt, annonça le professeur ?

- Oui.

Le professeur lui lança, en premier, des sorts mineurs à voix haute. Harry évita facilement les sorts et remarqua que son professeur ne baissait pas sa garde. Davis avait un bon positionnement, et ne laissait que peu d'ouvertures.

L'Auror s'arrêta.

- M. Tomson. Vous avez un gestuel remarquable pour éviter ou parer les sorts. Mais n'oubliez pas : une bonne défense, c'est aussi d'attaquer.

Harry grimaça. Il allait blesser son professeur. Il en était sûr.

- Prêt ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Son professeur lui lança un expelliarmus informulé. La réplique adéquate et attendue par le professeur était un autre expelliarmus. Mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Harry jura et évita le sort.

- M. Tomson ! gronda le professeur en s'attirant l'attention des élèves. Vous allez faire ce que je vous demande ou vous serez collé deux heures et ferez perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor.

- Je préfère la retenue, répondit Harry mal à l'aise, sentant les ennuis se profiler.

Le professeur ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'effronterie de son élève.

- Bien ! Cent points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ne pas faire l'exercice demandé et pour avoir répondu à un professeur. Maintenant vous allez vous exécuter ou je vous emmène directement chez le directeur.

Harry aurait bien répondu qu'il préférait aller chez le directeur, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Harry se décida à expliquer les choses de manière pédagogique.

- M'accorderiez-vous une seconde avant de vous énerver davantage ?

Le professeur lui fit signe, d'un mouvement de main plutôt excédé, qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez lancé un expelliarmus informulé. Vous vous teniez ici.

Harry s'empara d'un livre sur une table qu'il transforma en mannequin et plaça à la place du professeur. Moi je me trouvais là.

Le professeur le regarda faire.

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien reculer de quelques pas, demanda Harry.

Le professeur s'exécuta. Harry se positionna et lança un Expelliarmus à pleine puissance. Le mannequin s'écrasa contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière, et retomba en plusieurs morceaux par terre.

Des élèves hoquetèrent. Harry lui aussi fut surpris. Le mannequin n'était pas aussi abîmé qu'il s'y était attendu. Il semblait que sa nuit de sommeil n'avait pas suffit pour lui faire récupérer toute sa magie. Peut-être en avait-il perdu définitivement lors de son transplanage interdimensionnel de la veille.

- Bien entendu mon sort aurait été affaibli par le vôtre. Mais ne me prenant pas très au sérieux, vous l'aviez créé peu puissant. Ma contre-attaque vous aurait propulsé et brisé les os. Vous avez une bonne garde que vous n'avez que très brièvement abaissée, jugea Harry qui oubliait sa place, et une bonne habitude du combat, cela se voit. Mais m'avoir sous-estimé était vraiment une erreur de débutant.

Harry lança un sort sur le mannequin qui redevint un livre en un seul morceau, puis l'attira à lui et le tendit à son professeur :

- Vous avez une puissance peu commune M. Tomson, remarqua le professeur en reprenant contenance. En fait je n'ai jamais vue une telle puissance de ma vie.

- Je sais.

Certains élèves chuchotèrent, suite à cette déclaration. Le professeur Davis les rabroua.

- Le cours n'est pas terminé, continuez de vous entraîner.

Lorsque les curieux repartirent, le professeur retourna son attention sur Harry.

- Au vu de votre démonstration, j'annule ma sanction. Mais je suis curieux. Quand est-ce que j'ai baissé ma garde ?

- À trois reprises, admit Harry, compréhensif.

Lui aussi, c'était la première question qu'il se serait posé. Le professeur n'était pas rancunier et apprenait de ses erreurs. Un bon professeur c'était certain.

- Deux fois, lorsque vous teniez votre baguette comme ceci. J'étais sur votre extrême gauche, et vous vous êtes tourné vers moi. Seulement vous n'aviez pas bougé vos jambes. C'était une position instable et si je vous avais lancé un sortilège de Jambencoton, vous auriez été dans un sacré pétrin. Cependant, je pense que vous ne vous êtes autorisé cette faille juste parce que vous me sous-estimiez. La troisième fois, c'était moins visible, mais je parierai que ce défaut, apparaît aussi pendant vos combats. Vous avez tendance à trop décoller votre bras droit du corps. Cela laisse une petite ouverture sur votre poitrine droite. Si je vous attaquai dans cet angle vous ne pourriez pas riposter.

- Vous parlez comme mon tuteur. Vous n'auriez pas un lien avec Denis Santos?

- Aucun.

- Hum. C'est vraiment perturbant d'avoir un élève qui me déchiffre aussi vite.

- Je suis particulier. Il n'y a aucune honte dans ce cas.

- Allez dire cela à mes collègues. Quand ils sauront ça, ils se marreront bien. Et ils viendront vous embaucher ensuite, affirma-t-il avant un grand sourire.

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette conséquence. Allait-il devoir rempiler pour le métier d'Auror ?

- Je rigolais, précisa le professeur. Ils ne vont pas venir vous chercher. Vous avez un problème avec les Aurors ?

Harry se força à sourire, pour ne pas se dévoiler davantage. Il avait finalement, lui aussi commis une erreur de débutant. Depuis qu'il était ici il n'arrêtait pas de faire gaffe sur gaffe. Sur un champ de bataille, lui aussi serait mort.

- Non, mais je viens juste de sortir d'une guerre. Retrouver les morts et les maléfices n'est pas exactement ma priorité. En fait, je souhaiterais me tenir le plus loin possible des combats pour… les trois siècles à venir, disons.

Harry se dit qu'un peu d'humour aiderait à détourner l'attention du professeur de son petit écart.

- Je vois. Je suis désolé que vous ayez connu cela. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux certaines de vos paroles. Denis, mon mentor, a lui aussi vécu une guerre, celle contre Grindelwald, et il sort le même genre de phrases/a le même discours que vous. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous me faisiez penser à lui. En tout cas, Albus Dumbledore m'a bien eu. Il m'avait avertit que vous seriez un élève intéressant, mais il s'était bien gardé de me dire que vous étiez aussi puissant et surtout que vous aviez une telle expérience !

- Ne me surestimez pas trop non plus, répliqua Harry modeste.

Le professeur le jugea du regard avant de faire une moue sceptique. Harry devait représenter pour ce jeune auror une énigme à part entière.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- De loin, le lieu n'a que peu d'importance.

Le professeur apprécia la réponse.

- En tout cas je me demande pourquoi votre pays n'a pas essayé de vous retenir. Si à dix-sept ans vous êtes capable de faire tout cela, je me demande ce que sera la suite !

- Et moi, rétorqua Harry, je me demande comment un chef des Aurors a pu laisser un si bon élément devenir professeur.

- Vous me surestimez, s'amusa le professeur.

- Albus Dumbledore a dû faire montre de beaucoup de persuasion, insista Harry

- Qui vous dit que c'est le directeur qui a été persuasif ? Je voulais être professeur, et mon chef me devait une faveur. Vous allez voir, ajouta son professeur d'un ton badin, je suis très motivé pour vous enseigner un tas de choses. Je suis sure que je vous ferais découvrir certains sorts.

Harry sourit. Il aimait beaucoup ce James Davis.

- Mais revenons à nos dragons, j'ai une idée pour vous faire travailler. Parce que M. Tomson, même si vous êtes très puissant, je ne vais pas vous mettre sur le banc de touche.

- Cela ne me gêne pas, assura Harry.

- La réponse typique de l'étudiant qui ne veut pas travailler. Mais pas de ça chez moi, M. Tomson, le menaça mollement le professeur. Aujourd'hui je vais me contenter de faire des mouvements de baguette et vous d'annoncer le contre-sort adapté. Je dois aussi vérifier que vos camarades travaillent correctement, mais je vous promets que pour les prochains cours j'adapterai mes exercices pour que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas et que vous puissiez pratiquer.

- Ce n'est pas de la défense contre les forces du mal que vous devriez m'apprendre, mais la défense contre moi-même, ironisa Harry, de plus en plus enclin à accepter son problème.

- Eh bien, s'évertua le professeur, s'il le faut je vous apprendrais cela. Et si je ne sais pas le faire, on trouvera bien une solution à deux. Ce que je peux vous promettre c'est que vous n'allez pas rester à rien faire pendant que vos camarades travaillent. Après vous pouvez voir ça comme une bénédiction ou une malédiction, s'amusa-t-il.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il aimait l'aspect jovial de ce professeur. Les deux heures suivantes furent quelque peu ennuyantes, mais Harry apprécia les efforts de son professeur pour que le cours se passe du mieux possible.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry se dépêcha de sortir. Il ne voulait pas que les Serpentard l'approchent. Et puis il voulait voir le directeur. Trop de questions restaient sans réponse. 

Arriver jusqu'au directeur fut un jeu d'enfant.

- Bonjour M. Tomson. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je voulais vous voir. Mais peut-être que je dérange ?

Albus regarda un instant les papiers étalés devant lui puis les repoussa dans un coin.

- Non.

Harry alla pour s'asseoir lorsqu'un oiseau à plumes rouge se précipita vers lui. L'oiseau s'installa sur son épaule. Son attitude fut alors déroutante. D'un coté l'oiseau se réfugia au coin de son cou pour montrer son affection, et d'un autre il coassait des cris d'indignations comme pour dire qu'Harry n'était pas le bienvenu.

L'aura de Dumbledore et Voldemort devait beaucoup le déconcerter.

L'oiseau décida, très rapidement de s'envoler et de se poser à nouveau sur son perchoir. Harry approcha sa main de l'oiseau, sans en demander la permission.

L'oiseau fit mine de l'attaquer mais Harry ne retira pas sa main. Le phénix ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Harry trancha pour lui. Il le caressa doucement pour lui montrer qui ne lui voulait pas de mal. L'oiseau se décida à chanter une douce mélodie.

Harry sourit. Il savait qu'en ce moment même Albus avait partagé les idées et sensations de l'oiseau. Il était donc très important que le phénix finisse par l'apprécier.

- Vous avez un magnifique phénix.

- Oui répondit le directeur. Il s'appelle Fumsec. Je dois dire qu'il reste plutôt silencieux d'habitude.

- Vu ce que je suis, l'oiseau ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de réagir, le défendit Harry. Je suis heureux cependant qu'il m'ait jugé en bien.

Harry cessa de caresser l'oiseau et s'assit en face du bureau du directeur.

- Est-ce que j'ai passé le test du phénix, demanda Harry à brule pourpoint ?

- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un test ? rétorqua Albus.

- Pourquoi avez-vous assez confiance en moi pour me permettre de devenir Animagus, mais trop peu pour m'éviter ce petit examen avec votre familier ?

- Pourquoi êtes vous venu ? demanda Albus.

- Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas à mes questions ?

- Pourquoi, vous, ne répondez vous pas à mes questions ?

Harry sourit.

- Parce que vous ne répondez pas aux miennes.

Albus lui retourna son sourire.

- Mon phénix vit ici. Vous l'auriez vu tôt ou tard. Ce n'était donc pas un test. Mais je suis heureux que vous lui plaisiez. Ceci me donne encore une raison supplémentaire de vous faire confiance. Confiance qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait de vous proposer de devenir Animagus. A votre tour, proposa Albus Dumbledore.

- J'ai pensé que c'était un test parce qu'à votre place c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Et je suis venu justement à cause de l'affaire « Animagus ».

- Parce qu'il y a une affaire ? souleva le directeur.

- Il y a toujours une affaire. J'ai rencontré Minerva McGonagall, le professeur de métamorphose. Elle m'a proposé de devenir Animagus. Une idée qui viendrait de vous.

- Une bonne idée n'est ce pas ? Je me suis rappelé de la légende du premier Animagus. Vous connaissez ?

- Non.

- C'était un magicien qui n'avait pas reçu d'éducation magique. À l'époque, Poudlard vivait une période trouble et les enfants de Moldus n'y étaient plus autorisés. Lorsque ces moments difficiles prirent fin, le ministère de la magie vint chercher les enfants de moldus pour leur enseigner les préceptes de magie. Comme ils étaient, pour certains, déjà âgés, l'enseignement se révéla plus difficile. Du coup, on leur fit faire de séances de méditation et de concentration pour qu'ils apprennent à maîtriser leur magie plus rapidement. Un des moyens consistait à prendre un objet ou un animal comme référence mentale. Après, en pensant à cet objet ou animal vous vous calmiez immédiatement.

Harry hocha la tête, il connaissait cette méthode. Pour lui, c'était un vif d'or.

- Donc, un des jeunes gens prit le chat comme image mentale. Il était particulièrement mauvais en cours, et passait donc énormément de temps à la méditation, persuadé que c'était sa seule solution. Un jour, sans trop savoir comment, sa magie explosa d'un coup et il se transforma en chat. Il ne réussit pas très bien la transformation inverse car la légende dit qu'il garda des moustaches et des griffes. Une légende intéressante, non ?

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- J'y viens. Ce garçon après s'être transformé et être redevenu humain, du moins quasi-humain, réussit très facilement à lancer ses sorts et devint même l'un des meilleurs élèves en métamorphose. J'ai pensée à vous et votre trop-plein de magie. Je parie que votre magie ne s'est pas manifestée d'elle même depuis deux jours. Enfin à l'exception de la soirée de répartition.

- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais c'est parce que je suis affaibli. Cela m'a beaucoup coûté de venir ici.

- Exactement ce que je pensais, se réjouit Albus. Vous êtes, comme le garçon de la légende. Lorsque vous étiez en guerre, elle s'exprimait sans problème. Mais en période de paix, vous ne vous dépensez plus assez. En devenant Animagus vous allez apprendre à contrôler votre magie et vous aller aussi vous dépenser magiquement pour le faire. Si vous avez un surplus de puissance, il vous suffira de vous transformer. Cela soulagera votre magie. C'est mieux que de lancer des sorts à tout va.

Harry resta perplexe. Même si l'explication était convaincante, elle présentait des trous. Harry était persuadé que les auras avaient leurs propres marges de manœuvre pour agir et que c'était en partie à cause d'elles qu'il ne maitrisait pas ses pouvoirs. Il avait par exemple remarqué que l'aura de Dobby avait tendance à le protéger des attaques, alors que celle de Voldemort ne faisait, au contraire, qu'attaquer. Celle de Dumbledore variait selon les situations. Toutes ces auras avaient des spécificités.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? insista Albus.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas. Mais si je n'essaye pas, je ne saurai jamais.

- Parfait, se félicita le directeur. En attendant, vous pouvez aussi vous amuser à vous épuisez magiquement. Cette solution a le mérite d'être efficace dès maintenant, mais ce n'est pas durable. Vous n'allez pas rester fatigué toute votre vie… La solution Animagus me semble beaucoup plus convenable et puis devenir un animal c'est « cool », gloussa le directeur joyeux.

Harry se renfrogna. Comment son directeur pouvait-il prendre avec autant de légèreté la situation. Harry aurait très bien pu être un psychopathe en puissance.

- Je m'étais attendu à une démonstration de joie plus importante, releva le directeur déçu. J'ai l'impression que cela ne te fait pas plaisir.

Harry nota que le directeur était passé au tutoiement.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de me rendre plus fort, alors que je suis déjà ingérable ?

- Au contraire, je t'apprends à te rendre maître de toi-même. Après être devenu Animagus, tu ne seras dangereux que si tu le désires. Je verrais vite alors, de quel coté tu es, Harry.

- Cela ne vous inquiète pas davantage ?

- Si je m'inquiétai pour ce qui pourrait être, j'aurais des cheveux blancs, bien avant l'âge.

- Mais vous avez déjà des cheveux blancs, remarqua Harry perdu.

- Oh Harry, ce ne sont pas des remarques qu'il faut dire à voix haute.

Le directeur s'amusait. Harry soupira. Le jeune homme avait pourtant besoin d'une discussion sérieuse et non d'une parodie de conversation.

- Comment pouvez-vous prendre tout cela à la légère ? s'énerva Harry.

Albus devint soudain sérieux.

- Harry, puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris, ceci est ton vrai prénom, tu vis toujours en dualité avec toi-même ? Un jour tu me demandes de ne pas chercher à savoir ton secret car il mettrait en péril ma vie et celle du monde entier, et un autre tu me reproches de ne pas chercher ce qu'est ton secret. Il faut te décider.

- Je ne vous comprends pas.

- Comme cela nous sommes tous les deux un mystère pour l'autre.

Harry décida de changer de sujet, sentant que la précédente discussion était une impasse.

- Je voudrais aussi vous parler de Voldemort.

Le directeur fut étonné qu'Harry prononce ce nom, mais l'invita à continuer.

Harry chercha ses mots. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire de faux pas. Il était censé venir d'un pays lointain.

- J'ai lu que c'était un mage noir que vous avez défait il y a peu.

- Ils ont enfin réussi à écrire « Voldemort » dans leur article ? le coupa le directeur, avec un étonnement feint.

- Non, je me suis renseigné pour le nom.

- Moins d'un jour que vous êtes là et déjà votre conversation porte sur un mage noir et la guerre que nous avons eue.

Harry nota que le directeur était repassé au vouvoiement. Albus ne semblait pas se décider sur la manière de l'interpeller. C'était rare de la part du directeur d'être aussi indécis.

- Je cherche à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Rien de répréhensible.

- En effet. Mais continuez, lui proposa le directeur.

- Dans un article il y était relaté les événements et il était écrit que ce mage noir était mort.

- En effet, confirma le directeur.

Harry était mal à l'aise.

- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment je le sais, mais je tenais à vous le dire. Pour, eh bien que vous soyez prévenu.

Le directeur attendit que Harry reprenne son souffle.

- Voldemort n'est pas mort.

La phrase était lâchée. Le directeur ne cilla pas d'un poil de barbe. Harry sentit qu'il avait fait un flop. Du moins à première vue, car le directeur devient encore plus sérieux.

- Et vous ne me direz pas comment, au bout d'une journée de présence ici, vous avez découvert cette supposée information, information qu'aucun journaux n'aurait relevé depuis un mois? Qu'aucun auror ou moi-même qui avons assisté à sa mort aurions relevé ?

- Malheureusement non.

Le directeur se recula dans son fauteuil avant d'examiner davantage Harry.

- Je crois Monsieur Tomson que vous vous inquiétez trop. Ce qui doit se passer se passera. Aujourd'hui en tout cas Voldemort n'est plus nuisible. Qu'il soit mort ou encore en vie ne vous concerne pas. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un élève ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt vous êtes maintenant un élève. Et quelque soit l'endroit d'où vous venez et ce que vous y faisiez, ici un élève normal n'aurait pas ce genre de conversation avec moi.

- Oui mais…

- Mais mais, mais … Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche, le coupa durement le directeur. Vous êtes un élève. Au lieu de penser à votre pouvoir, aux possibles erreurs que vous allez commettre, à la possibilité que Voldemort soit en vie, pensez plutôt aux jolies filles qui n'attendent qu'un regard de vous, aux exercices et devoirs que vous aller devoir rendre à temps. C'est ça la vie d'un écolier. Mettez vous ça dans le crâne. Vous êtes un élève maintenant.

- …

- Allez courage ! rajouta le directeur pour apaiser son monologue, ce n'est pas difficile d'être un élève. Si je le pouvais je retournais à cette époque de ma vie, sans hésiter.

Le directeur avait raison. Il devait arrêter d'agir comme un Auror. Sinon il retomberait dans sa traque des Mangemorts et deviendrait encore plus inhumain qu'aujourd'hui. Il devait devenir un élève normal. Du moins se rapprocher de cet idéal, se corrigea-t-il.

Harry hocha silencieusement sa tête prenant la décision d'au moins d'essayer. Après il verrait. S'il n'était pas fait pour cela il pourrait toujours aider Dumbledore à chasser Voldemort. Pour l'instant Albus avait raison, Voldemort n'était pas bien dangereux sous forme de spectre.

La discussion étant close, Harry se leva et retourna dans sa salle commune.

Près de la cheminée, James, Sirius et Remus discutaient joyeusement, autour d'une partie de bombabouses.

- Je peux me joindre à vous, demanda Harry ?

- La partie est commencée, répondit James, donc tu ne peux pas. Mais à la suivante c'est possible.

Harry s'installa sur un fauteuil.

- Où est Peter ? demanda-t-il, étonné qu'il ne soit pas là.

- Il est en astronomie, l'informa Remus. Et toi tu étais où ? Le cours de défense s'est terminé il y a plus d'une heure.

- J'ai visité le château pour ne pas me perdre. C'est un château immense.

- Tu l'as visité seul ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Nous t'avons vu entrer en classe avec les Serpentard, rajouta-t-il

- Oui, leur reprocha Harry, personne de ma maison ne m'avait attendu au repas et je ne savais pas où était la salle de classe. Ils ont proposé de m'accompagner.

- Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ?

- Par charité ? offrit Harry.

- Rien n'est gratuit avec ces Serpentards, remarqua James.

- Que te voulaient-ils, demanda à nouveau Sirius, qui en oublia de jouer.

- Certains d'entre eux voulaient m'offrir leurs services en échange de l'assurance que je les aiderai en retour.

- Les aiderai en quoi, demanda Remus ?

- Eh bien, il est maintenant de notoriété publique que je viens d'un endroit où il y avait la guerre, et que j'ai tué des personnes pour survivre. Cette information vous a fait fuir. Et cette même information les a attirés vers moi.

- Tu veux dire… commença James.

- Qu'ils voulaient me proposer d'être de leur coté si une guerre se profilait à l'avenir. Mes talents d'assassin sont un atout pour eux, termina Harry.

Sirius et James sortirent un nombre incroyable de jurons, demandant qui lui avait proposé ce marché. Remus resta plus calme et le questionna :

- Ils t'ont demandé cela en ces termes ?

- Bien sûr que non. Ce n'était que du non-dit.

- Et que leur as-tu répondu ? insista Remus.

Sirius et James écoutèrent avec attention la réponse.

- Je n'ai rien répondu, ils n'attendaient pas de réponse immédiate.

- Et que vas-tu répondre ? questionna James.

- Que je veux maintenant être un simple élève. Je ne compte donc pas prendre part à cette guerre. D'un coté comme de l'autre.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais il n'y a pas photo. Il faut leur répondre que leur théorie de sang pur ne vaut rien, que Voldemort était un immonde cafard.

Beaucoup d'élèves se retournèrent aux paroles de Sirius.

- Sirius, calme-toi, lui ordonna Remus. Harry n'est là que depuis quelques jours.

- Un jour, le corrigea Harry.

- Un jour, reprit Remus. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de prendre parti tout de suite. Si ça se trouve, il ne sait même pas qui est Tu-sais-qui.

- Voldemort, le reprit Sirius.

- Peu importe, conclut le loup-garou.

- Eh bien, je commence à me faire une idée sur la personne. J'ai lu un magazine ce matin retraçant votre guerre et aussi ce qui se passe en ce moment.

- C'est terrible n'est-ce pas ? releva James.

Harry ne confirma pas. Pour lui c'était plutôt calme. Une ou deux attaques en un mois. Ce n'était pas « terrible ». De plus, le corps de Voldemort avait été détruit.

- En tout cas, continua Sirius, tu as dû comprendre ce qui nous opposaient ?

- La pureté du sang, proposa Harry.

- Oui. Quelle est ta vision la dessus ? l'interrogea-t-il à brule pourpoint.

- Sirius, le gronda Remus. Il vient à peine d'arriver ne le harcèle pas déjà, avec ça.

- Je ne le harcèle pas. J'essaye de savoir qui il est. Ce n'est pas la peine que je me lie d'amitié avec un mec qui pense que les Moldus sont des sang-de-bourbe. Autant lui poser la question maintenant. Les choses seront au moins très claires.

Harry sourit. Sirius avait une tactique complètement opposée à celle des Serpentards. Les Serpentards l'avaient approché doucement, lui proposant des cadeaux et la sécurité. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé de réponse immédiatement, ni un total dévouement. Simplement d'y réfléchir. Sirius, lui, était un vrai Gryffondor, un rentre-dedans. Il lui demandait, cash, ce qu'il pensait et le menaçait de ne plus lui parler s'il ne partageait pas ses idées. C'était tactiquement très mauvais. Cela le mettait en position instable. Soit il était avec lui, soit contre lui.

Les Maraudeurs attendaient sa réponse.

- Je pense que la magie a un lien avec le sang mais qu'elle ne s'acquière pas uniquement par héritage. J'ai vu des nés de Moldus qui étaient bien plus puissants que des enfants dits « sang purs ». Mais généralement, ce sont les enfants de sorciers qui sont magiciens. Je suppose qu'il y a donc un rôle du sang, ou plutôt des gènes, dans la transmission de la magie.

Sirius était perdu :

- Tu crois donc aux idéaux de Voldemort ?

- Non, répondit Remus à place d'Harry. Je crois qu'il essaye de te dire qu'il ne croit pas aux idéaux de Tu-sais-qui, mais qu'il ne croit pas non plus à l'extrême inverse.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je crois qu'il y a un peu de vrai dans les deux. Je considère aussi que chacun a le droit de penser et d'affirmer ce qu'il veut. C'est la liberté d'expression.

Voyant Sirius froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings, et ne voulant pas se le mettre à dos, Harry rajouta :

- Par contre, tuer des gens uniquement parce qu'ils ne partagent pas vos idées, ou parce qu'ils sont différents. Ceci je le condamne fortement.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous en guerre chez vous, demanda Lily qui avait écouté la conversation.

Harry se retourna vers elle. Tous ceux présents dans la salle avaient écouté leur conversation.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il y était habitué.

- Pour les même raisons. Une question de sang pur. C'est toujours la même rengaine, où qu'on soit et quelque soit l'époque. C'est malheureux.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Et tu étais dans quel camp ? s'entêta Sirius.

- Dans celui de la survie.

- Non. Tu as dit que tu avais tué des gens. Ils partageaient quelle conviction ? insista le Gryffondor.

- Si je te donne la réponse, sois tu me catalogueras comme un ennemi ou comme un partisan de ta pensée. Or ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est que mes convictions importent peu. Actuellement vous avez des Mangemorts qui tuent des gens sans aucune raison valable. Je condamne leur action. Donc on pourrait me catalogue de ton coté. Seulement, si j'ai bien compris, ici, on catalogue les Serpentards de Mangemorts, uniquement parce qu'ils sont à Serpentard. Donc inversement, si tu attaquais un Serpentard pour cette unique raison, je t'en empêcherai. Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'essaye de leur apprendre depuis des années, s'exclama Lily, ravie.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- C'est une réponse alambiquée que tu m'as faite, s'énerva Sirius.

- Mais c'est la seule réponse que je pourrai te faire. Par contre, ajouta Harry pour adoucir les choses, je serais heureux de devenir ton ami.

Il lui tendit une main que Sirius serra après quelques hésitations.

- Bon si tu n'es pas pour les actions de Voldemort, c'est que tu es sûrement quelqu'un de bien.

Remus tendit sa main.

- Ravi de te compter parmi les Gryffondor.

- De même, affirma James.

Comme la partie de bombabouse avait été abandonnée, ils en recommencèrent une ensemble. Lily et son amie Emilie, prirent part au jeu et discutèrent de sujets plus légers. Étrangement, Harry ne se sentit pas si dépaysé par ces conversations plutôt frivoles. Et le jeu somme tout infantile avait le mérite de le reposer.

Finalement, son intégration parmi les élèves ne semblait pas si difficile, et peut-être même avait-il une chance de devenir un simple étudiant.

Harry sourit à cette pensée. Il allait avoir du mal à se faire à cette idée. Une personne normale. Lui !

Fin du chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Pour information, mes chapitres ne seront pas tous aussi rocambolesques que les précédents, donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.


	7. Quidditch ne rime pas avec mét'âme'morph

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers :** Cassiopee008 (merci grandement )**

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 : Quidditch ne rime pas avec mét'âme'morphose

Harry était plutôt satisfait de sa matinée et de la veille.

Le mardi, il avait eu cours d'histoire de la magie, de sortilèges et potion. Ce mercredi matin, il avait eu DCFM. Et pas une fois il ne s'était fait remarqué. Un vrai progrès !

Bon, bien sûr, en l'histoire de la magie, il s'était assis à coté de Lily et n'avait pu rien entendre que ses propres battements de cœurs. En sortilèges, il avait explosé une casserole car il avait été incapable de doser son sort de chauffe. Mais comme d'autres élèves avaient fait la même erreur, il était passé pour un élève moyen. Du coup, ceux qui le prenaient pour un génie avaient révisé leur avis. En cours de potions, il ne s'était réellement rien passé ! La potion était très simple et comme il était seul, la leçon avait été ennuyeuse. Et en DCFM, le prof l'avait pris à part pour lui donner des exercices pratiques qui ne mettaient pas en danger la vie de personnes présentes et lui apprenait à modérer ses sorts.

Entre les classes, Harry avait réussi à nouer des relations amicales avec ses camarades, et avait même trouvé un sujet qui ne parlait pas de guerre et qui intéressait la plupart des gens : le Quidditch.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Harry était heureux. James lui avait proposé de voler un peu avec lui avant que les entraînements de l'équipe de Gryffondor ne commencent. Harry était ravi. Sirius les accompagnait et comptait bien jouer, lui aussi. Remus et Peter étaient restés dans la salle commune.

- Bon alors, j'ai un Tempête d'éclair, annonça James, et toi tu as un balai ?

- Non.

- Bon on va prendre un bicross 777. Ce n'est pas le meilleur balai qui se fait actuellement, mais au moins tu pourras voler.

-OK, répondit Harry.

Une fille attendait devant le vestiaire.

- Jeannette, qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda James. L'entraînement n'est que dans une demi-heure non ?

- Oui, cap'tain mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis une fille et donc pas question de me changer en même temps que vous !

- Ca ne me déplairait pas, commenta Sirius qui s'accola au mur, tout près de la jeune fille.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Jeannette en reculant. Mais, vu la façon dont tu as plaqué Fernande, je ne doute pas non plus de comment cela finirait. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?

- Harry adore le Quidditch. Je lui ai proposé de voler un peu avant les entraînements.

- Tu es quoi ?

- Je suis attrapeur.

- Comme moi, fit excitée la jeune fille. Ton record de vitesse ?

- Je ne me suis jamais chronométré.

- Vraiment. Tu ne joues pas dans un club ?

- Harry a fait la guerre, se moqua Sirius gentiment, avec une voix grave. Tu sais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment.

- Oh désolé.

- Eh bien, pour te faire pardonner, tu pourrais faire une chose, avança Sirius. Harry ne veut pas en parler, chuchota-t-il, mais à la guerre il ne pouvait pas non plus faire… enfin tu vois, fit suggestif Sirius. Maintenant qu'il est revenu en période de paix, et bien il aimerait….

- Sirius, hurlèrent Harry et Jeannette en même temps.

Sirius explosa de rire. James sourit, mais regarda Harry incertain. Le nouveau ne prendrait peut-être pas bien les blagues de Sirius.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, se justifia Harry. Et saches pour ta gouverne, rajouta-t-il que je suis marié.

- Quoi, hurlèrent les trois en même temps.

- Contrairement à ce que semble croire Sirius, en période de guerre, tous les tabous tombent, et on profite de la vie. Ceci comprend ce à quoi tu penses.

- Vraiment ? s'intéressa Sirius.

- Tu as laissé ta femme là bas ? demanda Jeannette.

Harry fut très peiné de repenser à Ginny.

- Elle … Elle a disparu, murmura Harry.

- Je … Je suis vraiment désolé, s'empourpra la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas…

Sirius eu un grand sourire très suggestif et rajouta des gestes pour bien faire comprendre comment la jeune fille pouvait se faire pardonner. Ceci eu pour conséquence de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, les rappela à l'ordre James, alors que Jeannette essayait de taper Sirius avec une batte de batteur. Mais on voulait voler un peu avant de jouer. Harry je te propose que nous nous changions. Sirius et Jeannette se débrouilleront par la suite.

- Attendez, j'arrive ! s'exclama Sirius

- Eh mais, je suis arrivée la première.

- Qui pars à la chasse aux dragons, perd sa place, se moqua Sirius en refermant la porte.

Jeannette l'empêchait de fermer.

- Tu veux venir, proposa Sirius sur un ton langoureux.

La jeune fille lâcha immédiatement la porte et les laissa se changer.

- Sirius est toujours aussi …

Harry ne trouva pas ses mots

- Ouaip, répondit James.

Harry sourit. Il ne s'était pas imaginé Sirius en coureur de jupon. Mais cette facette joviale et insouciante lui plaisait.

Une fois sortis des vestiaires, Jeannette pris leur place dans les vestiaires. Harry suivi James et Sirius sur le milieu de terrain.

- Bon, annonça James, il ne nous reste que 20 minutes avant l'entraînement. Harry je te propose de lâcher le vif, et le premier qui trouve à gagner. Je programme le vif sur 20 minutes de vol. Cela vous va ?

- Je ne suis pas attrapeur, râla Sirius.

- Oui mais cela nous changera, répondit James.

- Mouais, commenta Sirius peu convaincu.

- Bien ! Je lâche le vif.

Harry vit le petit objet s'élancer dans les airs. Il n'était absolument pas différent de son époque. Comme quoi des choses ne changeaient jamais. Il ressentit des démangeaisons dans son corps. Il aimait tellement voler. Et pour une fois ce n'était ni Albus, ni Dobby ou Voldemort qui étaient doués en cette matière, mais bien lui, Harry Potter, fils de James Potter.

- Bon, on peut s'élancer, jugea James.

Au bout de 5 minutes, personne n'avait encore trouvé le vif. Sirius n'y mettait que peu d'entrain et était redescendu discuter avec Jeannette, mais apprenant ce qu'ils faisaient elle s'était invitée au jeu, laissant Sirius pantois sur la touche. La scène avait été très amusante et avait quelque peu déconcentré Harry qui vit Jeannette s'élancer comme une folle vers un objectif précis. Harry accéléra immédiatement et James aussi.

James et Harry se talonnait et se rapprochaient de Jeannette. La jeune fille s'arrêta d'un coup. Les deux garçons faillirent lui rentrer dedans. James plongea vers la droite et Harry piqua vers le sol avant de redresser son balai.

Jeannette riait à gorge déployée.

- Je vous ai bien eu, les gars.

James envoya plusieurs jurons à la fille. Harry apprécia la blague.

Après quelques tours, Harry trouva le vif juste derrière James. S'il se mettait en chasse maintenant James aurait le vif avant lui. Il se rapprocha discrètement, mais Jeannette le vit et se mit en chasse. Le temps que James réagisse, elle talonnait son capitaine. Harry jura. Cette Jeannette n'était vraiment pas mauvaise. Mais elle aurait du attendre un peu et se rapprocher discrètement. Lui était vraiment trop loin.

Harry partagea son poids, également répartis, sur le balai puis le poussa à grande vitesse. Celui-ci vibrait sous la vitesse. Ce balai datait de Mathusalem, il était beaucoup moins performant que ceux de son époque. Avec cette méthode, Harry n'arriverait pas à temps. Déjà Jeannette et James étaient proches du vif.

Heureusement pour lui, le vif bougea et descendit près du sol. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait l'avoir avant eux. Harry poussa encore un peu plus son balai et vola à ras du sol. Le plaisir de sentir l'herbe frôler ses pieds était grisant.

À mi chemin, le vif disparut à nouveau. Harry en profita pour faire deux ou trois roulades autour de son balai, à ras de sol. Lâchant une main il s'amusa à toucher l'herbe avant de reprendre le balai en main. Il pouvait sentir l'air autour de lui.

Harry en oublia ses tracas et monta aussi haut que son balai le lui permettait. L'air y était plus rare mais quelle sensation ! James l'avait suivi, croyant qu'il avait vu le vif. Mais Harry haussa les épaules pour lui dire que c'était une fausse piste.

- Dis donc tout à l'heure c'était un peu risqué ce que tu faisais, lui cria James.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire pour toute réponse. James repartit.

Comme il ne restait qu'une minute de jeu, Harry se décida à revenir dans la partie. James et Jeannette parcourraient le stade à la recherche du vif. Harry le vit tout de suite. En dessous de lui. Il était le plus près. Il avait toutes ses chances. Seulement James était tout près de lui et avait un meilleur balai.

Pour la seconde fois, Harry piqua près du sol. Cette fois ci, il mit tout son poids sur le devant du balai. Son piqué était si rapide, qu'il se décolla du balai. Harry aurait bien sourit devant cette sensation de liberté, mais il risquait de gober une mouche.

James le talonnait mais n'osait pas aller aussi vite.

- Tomson, ralenti ! Ton balai ne supportera pas ta vitesse.

Harry attrapa le vif puis recula portant tout son poids sur l'arrière du balais. Ce changement brusque lui fit faire deux ou trois pirouettes arrières inattendues. Les balais de son époque supportaient, normalement, ce genre d'acrobaties. Il devait se ressaisir. Ces pirouettes lui avaient fait perdre du temps, et il se rapprochait dangereusement du bord.

Harry se coucha sur son balai et se mit en position d'étoile pour ralentir sa chute. Cette tactique consistait à détacher un bras et ses deux jambes du balais, et mettre son corps à l'horizontal, faisant office de parachute. Harry tenait donc le balai à un bras, ce qui était très dangereux, mais moins que de s'étaler par terre. Sa tactique fut gagnante car il ralentit beaucoup plus vite. Lorsque Harry jugea que la situation était stable, il se remit à califourchon sur son balais. Il souleva le manche et frôla l'herbe, puis remonta à deux mètres de hauteur avant de se faire engueuler.

- Sacre bleu, qu'est ce que tu nous as fait, hurla Jeannette. Tu voulais te tuer ?

Harry se contenta d'un sourire de pure joie et ne l'écouta pas.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué au Quidditch. Quelle sensation merveilleuse.

- Atterrit tout de suite, hurla James, en colère.

Harry s'exécuta et déposa le vif dans son étui.

Arrimés au sol, James s'emporta :

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris. Tu as failli mourir !

- Mais non. J'avais mal géré la descente. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de balais. Il n'est vraiment pas bon. Mais rien d'irrécupérable.

- Tu nous as fait un suicide en direct, annonça Sirius blanc.

Les joueurs de l'équipe qui étaient arrivés entre temps acquiescèrent.

- Mais non, se répéta Harry, encore grisé par le jeu. Je maîtrisais. En tout cas c'était super. J'avais l'impression de voler. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vécu de telle sensation. Il n'y a pas à dire, le Quidditch c'est un autre monde.

- Harry je ne veux plus jamais que tu remontes sur un balai, ordonna James.

- Quoi? Mais c'est un peu excessif. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très vigilant et j'ai exagéré, mais j'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de figures.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius impressionné.

- Bien sûr, tu veux que je te remontre ?

- NON, crièrent en même temps Sirius et James.

- Je vous charrie, rigola Harry.

- Très drôle, marmonna Sirius.

- En tout cas tu as une technique magnifique commenta Jeannette. Tu passes de l'avant à l'arrière de ton balais pour prendre plus de vitesse c'est ça ?

- Oui, quand tu es sur l'avant ton balai, tu descends plus vite et sur l'arrière tu montes plus vite. Si ton balais ne ralentit pas assez, comme ça été mon cas, la seule solution est de faire de ton corps un frein naturel. En écartant ton corps en forme d'étoile, tu ralentis ta chute. Il faut par contre bien tenir le balai. Lorsque celui-ci a assez ralenti tu te remets à califourchon, et hop c'est reparti.

- Tu veux dire que tu as réellement maîtrisé ta chute, demanda James ébahi.

- Eh bien je n'avais pas prévu de devoir faire l'étoile, mais oui ça été. Et puis si cela n'avait pas suffi, j'avais ma baguette. J'aurais pu me faire un bon coussin d'atterrissage. Donc pas d'inquiétude en somme.

L'attroupement le regarda scotché.

- Tu es bien meilleur que moi, jugea Jeannette amère.

Harry était d'accord mais ne jugea pas intelligent de le dire tout haut.

- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, la corrigea James.

Les autres joueurs s'éloignèrent mal à l'aise. Ils en profitèrent pour se changer. Tous avaient pu constater qu'Harry était bien meilleur que Jeannette. Harry et Sirius restèrent en simple spectateur.

- Tu mens pour être gentil, reprit Jeannette mais je l'ai bien vu. Il avait un balai minable et il a réussi à se rattraper. Je devrais lui céder ma place.

- Quoi, cria James. Tu es la seule fille du groupe. On ne peut pas te laisser partir.

Harry grimaça. Les raisons invoquées n'étaient pas bonnes.

- C'est uniquement pour cela que tu m'as prise dans le groupe ? Pour montrer à Lily que tu respectais les femmes au point d'inclure, pour la première fois, une femme dans l'équipe ?

- Bien sûr que non, se reprit le capitaine. Je t'ai prise parce que tu étais la meilleure.

- Et pour Lily, rajouta tout bas Sirius à l'attention de Harry.

Harry regarda les vestiaires et analysa ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'y avait en effet aucune autre femme. C'était troublant. À son époque il y avait autant de femmes que d'hommes.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Harry qui voyait la discussion s'envenimer. Mais je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire.

- Non, crièrent les deux autres.

- Eh bien je vais le donner quand même. Je ne veux pas faire partie de l'équipe.

- Quoi ? firent encore en chœur les deux autres.

- J'adore le Quidditch, mais je veux en faire pour le plaisir, et non en compétition. Donc si ça peut aider Jeannette, je peux l'aider à progresser, mais de toute façon je ne compte pas faire de match.

- Vraiment, fit James déçu, révélant par la même son envie de le voir intégrer l'équipe.

- Vraiment, assura Harry. Jeannette, tu es très douée.

- Pour une femme, rajouta-t-elle ironique.

- Non, tu es très douée, tout court. Tu trouves très vite le vif. Tu as un sens de l'observation très développé, et tu te tiens bien sur ton balai. Il y a peut-être deux ou trois trucs à améliorer, mais avec de l'entraînement, ça se corrige. Tu pourrais être aussi bonne que moi, et peut-être meilleure, mentit Harry.

- Vraiment ? Tu pourrais commencer à m'entraîner dès aujourd'hui ?

- Si tu veux.

James copia les paroles de Harry :

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus.

- Allez coach. Je m'entraîne toujours toute seule, Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant si Harry m'aidait. Et, on pourrait écraser les Serpentard. Ils tomberont comme des gnomes.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir participer aux matchs.

- Nope, répondit Harry.

- Ça voulait dire non ?

- Oui, je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir faire de match.

- Eh bien je ne vois pas de raison de refuser.

Jeannette se mit à crier de joie.

- Mais Harry devra se plier à mes ordres, rajouta James.

- Pas de problème, accepta Harry.

L'attrapeur passa les deux heures suivantes à initier Jeannette aux mouvements sur balai. Les progrès furent minces mais satisfaisants.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre pour changer de vêtements et prendre une douche, Harry découvrit une enveloppe blanche sur son lit. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que personne ne pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre. Il allait devoir y remédier en créant des sorts de détection et de protection.

La lettre était de Minerva. Elle l'invitait à venir le voir vers dix-sept heures pour étudier les premières leçons d'animagus.

- Eh bien elle ne perd pas de temps !

Sortant de sa chambre, il rencontra Lily qui travaillait sur un fauteuil et une table basse.

- Pourquoi travailles-tu ici, ce n'est pas très confortable.

- Oui, mais c'est calme. À part toi, personne ne peut venir m'embêter.

- Je t'embête ? releva Harry aussitôt.

- Non, mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs. Je crois que j'ai peut-être pris trop de cours.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris tu es une bosseuse. Je ne doute pas que tu vas y arriver. Tu travailles sur quoi exactement.

- Sur le devoir d'histoire de la magie.

- C'est dans trois semaines, s'alarma Harry.

- Oui, mais il vaut mieux s'y prendre tôt. C'est un devoir qui ne s'improvisera pas en une ou deux heures. Nous sommes censés trouver un exemple où l'Histoire réelle a été tronquée ou cachée pour servir à des fins politiques. Déjà il va falloir trouver le sujet et ensuite, trouver les arguments pour justifier ce sujet ! Tu y as déjà réfléchis ?

- Hum pas vraiment, réalisa Harry. Pourquoi pas Voldemort ?

Lily s'étouffa de surprise.

- Pardon !

- Ben le sujet c'est comment cacher la réalité à des fins politiques ? De ce que j'ai compris, Voldemort est un fils de moldu. Je pense que cela fera un bon sujet.

- Voldemort est un fils de moldu ?

- Oui du coté de son père.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Lily suspicieuse.

- Eh bien, je me suis renseigné avant de venir.

- Et tu as trouvé tout seul ?

- Pas vraiment, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Mais, rajouta Harry songeur, ce serait peut être trop polémique. Je devrais me rabattre sur la guerre des gobelins. J'ai l'impression que ce prof aime bien cette période. Et toi, tu prends quoi ?

- Je vais prendre Rowena Serdaigle. C'est toi qui m'y a fait penser. Je veux montrer à tous comment, on a mis en avant Messieurs Gryffondor et Serpentard, alors que Mesdames Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient aussi douées.

- Très beau sujet, jugea Harry. Je sens que cela va faire réagir pas mal de monde.

- Moins que toi si tu prends Voldemort.

- Ah je ne sais pas, hésita Harry, les sujets d'actualités sont toujours sensibles. Je verrais en temps et en heure. Ah au fait, passa-t-il du coq à l'âne, il est quelle heure ?

- 16h43.

- Déjà ! Bon il faut que j'y aille. Bon courage pour ton exposé. Ah, se rappela Harry devant la porte donnant sur la salle commune, je te conseille de contacter Mme FERGUSON. Je crois qu'elle vit sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est une passionnée de l'histoire des fondateurs.

Harry hésita un instant. Mme Fergusson était-elle déjà une passionnée d'histoire ? Elle avait plus de 90 ans à son époque. Normalement, elle devait déjà avoir catalogué pas mal de choses.

- Comment connais-tu cette personne ? Je croyais que tu vivais dans un pays lointain.

- Oui, mais nous avons des livres chez nous aussi, la railla Harry pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que sa question était très pertinente. Elle est vraiment très intéressante, et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai étudié un peu l'histoire de Poudlard avant d'arriver. Bon il faut vraiment que je parte, mais suis mon conseil. Je pense que tu seras ravie de la rencontrer.

- Merci, cria Lily alors que Harry disparaissait derrière la porte.

Le Gryffondor se mit à courir. Il allait être en retard

- Monsieur Tomson, pile à l'heure. Mais toujours rien dans les mains. Pensiez-vous que vous n'auriez pas besoin d'écrire ?

- J'ai encore oublié mes affaires, s'apostropha Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'adoucit le professeur, j'avais prévu cette possibilité.

Minerva sorti des Bic de sous sa cape.

- Des stylos Bic. Vous les avez trouvés où ?

- Eh bien, je suis allé faire un tour dans le Londres moldus. Je me suis même essayée à cette méthode d'écriture. Très pratique en effet. J'avais toujours voulu essayer, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique pour vous si lors de mes prochains cours vous utilisiez de vrais stylos plutôt que de transformer les plumes de votre voisin.

- Merci, apprécia Harry.

Minerva fit un signe pour dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- J'avais peur que vous ne trouviez pas mon mot à temps. Je n'avais pas prévu de commencer si tôt. Mais étrangement les papiers nous permettant de commencer notre entrainement légalement sont arrivés très vite. Je suspecte Albus d'y être pour quelque chose.

- Je crois qu'il sera plus rassuré quand je maîtriserai mes pouvoirs.

Minerva acquiesça sans commentaire.

- Bon. Monsieur Tomson, savez-vous comment l'on devient animagus ?

- Eh bien je crois que c'est une histoire de méditation, de temps et de capacité à la métamorphose.

- C'est une vision assez juste. Les trois éléments essentiels y sont. Le directeur m'a dit que vous saviez déjà faire de la méditation avancée. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui.

- La méditation est le plus dur dans ce processus. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas tenté plus tôt la transformation humaine ?

- Je manquais de temps.

- Uniquement pour cela ? s'étonna le professeur.

- En guerre, le temps, c'est des vies épargnées, ou massacrées. Donc c'était une bonne raison.

Devant le regard choqué de sa directrice, Harry rajouta une autre raison moins importante :

- Et puis j'utilisais la méditation à d'autres fins.

- Dans quel but ?

- Compartimenter des pensées et sentiments, afin de les contrôler et les rendre inaccessibles.

- De l'occlumancie ?

- Pas exactement. Disons que l'occlumancie érige un mur entre mes souvenirs ou mes sentiments et l'extérieur. La médiation me permet de faire un labyrinthe de ces émotions de telle sorte que si quelqu'un perce le mur d'occlumancie il ne puisse pas accéder à certains souvenirs.

- C'est pousser la méditation à son extrême. C'est redoutable.

- Oui, autant pour l'ennemi que pour soi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Harry s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. Mais Minerva était une personne qu'il aimait et appréciait. De plus l'ennemi connaissait déjà ce processus.

- Dans le labyrinthe que je dessine, je peux décider de faire des pièces totalement fermées. Vous savez, quatre murs entourant mes émotions.

- Comme cela l'ennemi ne peut pas y accéder.

- En effet confirma son élève. Mais je ne peux pas y accéder non plus.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Que je bannis mes sentiments en les enfermant dans une pièce blanche. Je peux y mettre une sensation, ou un épisode entier de ma vie. Dans ce dernier cas, je ne me rappellerai jamais de cet épisode. Je peux tout au mieux mettre un titre à la pièce pour savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Mais, poussé au maximum, je pourrai même l'effacer complètement, sans me rappeler même le contenu de la pièce.

- Mais c'est affreux, s'offusqua le professeur. Comment peut-on vivre après avoir détruit les émotions qui font de nous ce que nous sommes.

- Le sentiment n'est pas forcément détruit, et je peux toujours changer la structure même du labyrinthe. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je trouverai dans les pièces fermées. Et puis des sentiments très forts ne peuvent être enfermés, tels que l'amour et la haine profonde par exemple.

- Vous…, bégaya-t-elle, l'avez pratiqué ?

- Oui. Durant la guerre, j'avais beaucoup de ces pièces. J'étais sûr ainsi que nos secrets étaient bien gardés.

- Et maintenant ?

Harry devient songeur. Après la guerre il n'avait pas voulu casser les murs qu'il s'était créé, trop effrayé de trouver la mort de Ginny dans l'un d'eux. Ces pièces mentales, n'était que d'affreux secrets, des sentiments désastreux et des souvenirs qu'il valait mieux oublier. Harry repensa à deux pièces en particulier. Celle de la mort de Gilbert Gibbon, où peut-être se cachait la vérité sur la disparition de Ginny, et celle étiquetée : « mort de Hermione, et détention chez Voldemort. Ne jamais ouvrir, même si tu gagnes la guerre, ce ne serait que torture mentale et sensorielle ». Des fois il se demandait ce qu'il y avait derrière ces murs. Mais à la fin, il n'était jamais assez téméraire pour se risquer à la torture mentale annoncée.

- Harry ?

- Cela ne sert à rien d'ouvrir ces salles. Elles ne contiennent que des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier.

Minerva respecta son silence et enchaîna, avec tact, avec la transformation animagus.

- Pour devenir animagus, la première étape est de savoir identifier son soi intérieur et d'en faire un tout. Avec votre système de labyrinthe, je ne sais pas si ce sera facile.

- Pas de problème, infirma son élève. Le labyrinthe est à l'intérieur, mais autour de ce labyrinthe, j'ai érigé un mur solide qui contient tout mon esprit. Je n'ai aucun mal à identifier mon moi intérieur.

Minerva le regarda bizarrement.

- Vous savez que ce concept est normalement très difficile.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre.

- Bon je suppose que l'on va passer à l'étape suivante. C'est généralement l'étape la plus passionnante, après la transformation finale, bien sûr. Trouver votre animal.

- Est-ce que je dois le trouver moi-même, ou bien est ce qu'il me trouve ?

- Patience, sourit sa directrice de maison. Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer.

Harry refreina son envie. Il se sentait comme un élève apprenant une nouvelle matière à Poudlard. Bref, il se sentait comme il aurait du être sans cette guerre et ce sentiment était si agréable, qu'Harry ne savait pas s'il ne l'emportait pas sur le plaisir même de devenir Animagus.

- Vous devez tout d'abord chercher votre moi intérieur, puis visualiser les animaux que vous avez rencontrés dans votre vie, l'échange que vous avez eu avec eux. Normalement c'est une étape difficile car il faut aller rechercher des souvenirs précis pour les réexaminer de l'intérieur. Mais si vous arrivez à faire ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, cela ne devrait pas être difficile. Ensuite vous regardez en spectateur extérieur comment réagit votre moi intérieur avec le souvenir de l'animal. Si l'animal vous correspond, le souvenir devrait chercher à réintégrer votre moi intérieur. Sinon le souvenir devrait rester là où vous l'avez mis.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se rappelait très bien de la difficulté qu'il avait eut à cloisonner les souvenirs liés à certains animaux. À l'époque il ne savait pas encore que cela pouvait l'aguiller vers sa forme animagus.

Ils étaient au nombre de trois que Harry devinait lié à chaque âme le composant. Un venait de sa propre personnalité : l'aigle. Le deuxième était définitivement lié à l'âme de Voldemort puisque c'était un serpent. L'âme de Dumbledore avait aussi son équivalent : le phénix. Enfin Dobby était Dobby, un elfe de maison et en tant que tel ne possédait pas d'animal totem.

- J'ai déjà fait ce genre d'expérience, murmura Harry.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes sur de n'avoir jamais essayé de devenir animagus ?

- Oui, mais le problème c'est que je vois trois animaux.

- Trois, s'étrangla Minerva. Vous ne pouvez vous transformer qu'en un animal, annonça catégoriquement son professeur.

- Sinon quoi, demanda Harry, dont l'idée de se transformer en trois animaux ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Sinon vous allez vous perdre, assura Minerva.

- Est-ce que c'est prouvé ? demanda Harry qui était habitué à être un homme anormal. Enfin, je veux dire. Est ce que c'est si grave que cela ? Je suis puissant, je pense pouvoir assurer trois transformations.

- Le problème n'est pas la puissance, rétorqua Minerva d'un air sévère. C'est une question de partage d'esprit. Votre esprit, votre moi intérieur, est à vous. Quand vous décidez d'être un animagus vous partager votre esprit avec lui. Partager son esprit, avec un animal est déjà presque au-delà des convenances. Alors le partager avec 3 animaux ! C'est impossible. Ce serait inhumain, et les âmes ne se supporteraient pas. Imaginer que vous seriez un rat et un chat. L'âme du chat combattrait le rat, sans arrêt. Vous vous épuiserez.

Harry se sentit mal. Il partageait déjà son esprit avec trois âmes, outre la sienne. Bien sûr il partageait également le pouvoir et la puissance de ces trois âmes, ce qui lui permettait de gérer leur conflit interne sans trop s'épuiser. L'âme de Voldemort affrontait sans cesse celle de Dumbledore. Dobby, lui, restait plutôt neutre. Mais partager son esprit avec encore 3 âmes animales, c'était impensable.

- Je crois, commença lentement Harry, que je ne vais pas devenir animagus. Je ne veux pas partager mon esprit avec un animal.

- Cela vous dégoute ? demanda Minerva sur la défensive.

- Non, non! Bien sûr que non.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? Vous vouliez vous transformer en 3 animaux et maintenant plus aucun ?

- Je pense que je suis déjà assez instable pour ne pas rajouter un animal dans ma tête.

- Au contraire Monsieur Tomson. Je pense, en fait, que votre problème est justement là.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien vous avez dit que vous aviez trois animaux en tête.

- Oui

- Eh bien, peut-être que cela représente vos différentes facettes. Pour l'instant, vous voyez trois animaux, mais sûrement qu'un seul vous correspond vraiment. Ou bien l'animal qui vous correspond est un mélange des trois ou bien encore, vous faites tout simplement fausse route.

- Impossible.

- Impossible n'est pas, rétorqua Minerva. Ce que je vois, moi, c'est un garçon qui dit savoir faire ressortir son moi intérieur mais qui n'y est pas arrivé correctement. Je pense, Harry Tomson, que la guerre vous a obligé à aller beaucoup trop vite dans des étapes qui nécessitaient du temps. Devenir animagus, c'est en premier lieu, apprendre à se connaître. Si vous voyez trois animaux c'est que vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver votre moi intérieur. Qu'il est divisé. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas après ce que j'ai entendu. Dans ces conditions comment voulez vous que votre animal s'identifie à vous ? Vous allez devoir casser ses murs, sans quoi, mes cours ne serviront à rien.

Casser ses barrières ? Lesquelles ? Celle de ses souvenirs ou celles entre les âmes qui le composent ? Dans le premier cas il devrait revivre les atrocités de la guerre et les supporter chaque jour. Dans le deuxième cas, si cela était possible, cela voulait dire qu'il perdrait à jamais son âme propre et s'allierait à Voldemort.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela.

- Si vous pouvez.

- Non, vous avez tout faux, cria Harry énervé.

- Et moi, je pense que j'ai touché dans le mille. Monsieur Tomson, vous vous sous-estimez. Vous avez refoulé un tas d'émotion et vous avez fui. Mais un jour il faut savoir affronter ses démons.

- Je ne peux pas, insista Harry, frustré que Minerva ne comprenne pas.

- Bien, se leva Minerva, excédée. Je crois que la leçon est terminée. M. Tomson réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit. Et lorsque vous vous sentirez prêt, je vous aiderai à percer les murs que vous vous êtes érigés. Sans cela je ne vous suis d'aucune aide. Sans cela vous ne deviendrez jamais un animagus et vous de pourrez jamais vaincre vos problèmes actuels de magie.

Minerva donna congé à son élève. Harry sortit perdu de son bureau.

Est-ce qu'il était capable de détruire ses murs? Cela lui avait permis de survivre pendant la guerre. Il avait pu vaincre Voldemort. Mais aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce encore nécessaire ? Il pourrait essayer. Mais en était-il capable ? Et pour les autres âmes ? Allait-il vivre toute sa vie en compagnie des âmes de Voldemort, Albus et Dobby ? La solution n'était elle pas de fusionner ?

Harry rejeta en bloc cette dernière solution, avec un dégout au plus haut point. Il voulait bien faire un effort sur les barrières qu'il s'était faites. Mais il était hors de question qu'il fusionne avec Voldemort. Jamais, foi de Potter.

**Fin du chapitre. **

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


	8. activités dyn'ame'iques de jeunes

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 (merci grandement)**

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 : Activités dyn'âme'iques de jeunes poudlariens**

- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ?

Harry venait juste de sortir de sa chambre et constatait une fois encore, que Lily s'était installée dans ce qu'ils surnommaient désormais le « salon des préfets ».

- Bonjour. Déjà en train de bosser ?

- Non, je lisais simplement, en t'attendant.

Harry fut surpris. Le premier jour, assumant son rôle de préfète, Lily l'avait accompagné. Mais ces deux derniers jours, elle ne l'avait qu'à peine salué. Il en avait conclu que Lily, était finalement comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire trop effrayée pour lui parler.

- Merci, répondit-il sincèrement heureux.

- De rien. Je crois qu'on a pris un mauvais départ. Il faut dire que tu as de quoi défrayer la chronique. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que Ethan ne soit pas encore venu te demander une interview.

- Qui est Ethan ?

- C'est un Serdaigle de sixième année. Il est en charge du journal de l'école. C'est vraiment un tyran dans son genre. Si ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait ce journal, j'y aurais certainement participé.

- Tyran dans quel genre, demanda Harry, tout en maintenant la porte pour que Lily sorte de leur salon de préfet.

Lily lui emboîta le pas et ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

- Eh bien, disons qu'il n'accepte que les points de vue conformes au sien.

- Fâcheux.

- En effet. Enfin, ce n'est pas plus mal, cela me donne plus de temps pour faire mes recherches.

- Sur Rowena Serdaigle ?

- Oui. Et toi, qu'as-tu fais hier ? Tu es arrivé à l'heure pour ton rendez vous ?

Harry sourit, en pensant que Lily était bien curieuse.

- Oui, mais j'avais oublié mes affaires. Du coup McGonagall n'était pas très contente.

- Notre directrice de maison?

- Tu connais une autre McGonagall ?

- Que faisais-tu avec elle ?

- J'assistai à ma première leçon d'Animagus.

- Quoi !

Harry se retourna par réflexe pour voir si quelqu'un les avait entendus. Le couloir était vide.

- Désolé, s'excusa Lily prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas discrète.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas un secret, mais bon. Je crois que je fais déjà assez de remous comme ça. Je ne voudrais pas attirer davantage l'attention sur moi.

- Alors là c'est raté, rigola Lily. Vu ton entrée de dimanche, et le discours que tu nous as tenu lundi, je crois qu'on en a pour un bon mois. Surtout qu'hier j'ai aussi entendu parler de tes exploits au Quidditch. Juste pour cela tu es foutu pour l'année. Les magiciens et le Quidditch je n'y comprendrais jamais rien !

- Mais c'est passionnant, se défendit Harry.

Ne voulant pas entrer dans ce genre de débats, Lily revint au sujet d'origine :

- Tu penses que je pourrais aussi devenir Animagus ?

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi tu y aurais droit et pas moi ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, alors que moi si. On m'a proposé ce processus pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

- Eh bien, moi aussi, je veux maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

- Tu les maîtrises déjà très bien, d'après ce que j'ai vu.

Lily rougit.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- De toute façon, je crois que mon entraînement est tombé à l'eau, annonça Harry.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Disons que pour devenir Animagus il faut faire des concessions que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire.

- Ah, les phrases mystérieuses…

- Pardon ?

- Tu parles toujours avec des phrases mystérieuses. Susan et Samantha trouvent d'ailleurs cela très charmant.

- Qui sont Susan et Samantha ? Demanda Harry penaud.

Lily éclata de rire. Ils étaient arrivés à la grande salle et Lily s'assis au milieu de la table vide des Gryffondor.

- Susan et Samantha sont tes camarades de classes de Gryffondor. Cela m'étonne qu'elles ne soient pas encore venues te voir. Enfin, je te rappelle que de ton année, il y a ces demoiselles, moi, Emilie et Jane. Chez les garçons, ce sont les Maraudeurs : Sirius, Remus, James et Peter.

Lily éclata de nouveau de rire, comme si une pensée saugrenue venait de lui traverser l'esprit, avant de rajouter :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ces trois derniers jours pour ne pas connaître tes camarades de classes ?

- Eh bien, répondit Harry piqué au vif, comme la majorité des élèves m'évite et me prend pour un tueur en série, je dirais que ce n'est pas facile de se faire des amis.

Lily hocha gravement la tête.

- Oui, il y a beaucoup de préjugés ici. Tu vas avoir du mal à te dépêtrer des rumeurs. C'est ce que je déteste le plus dans le monde magique. Beaucoup de sorciers se complaisent dans le conformisme et les idées reçues. La société sorcière est arriérée et pleine de préjugés… Tiens tu savais que certains magiciens se refusent à discuter avec des lycanthropes de peurs que ceux-ci les contaminent ? Alors qu'on ne devient loup-garou que lorsqu'on se fait mordre un soir de pleine lune. Et encore ce risque n'existe que dans 90 % des cas. Autre exemple : quand on est arrivé en première année, Janea eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'intégrer à cause de sa couleur de peau. Certains pensaient qu'elle était inférieure à eux. En plus, qu'elle soit une femme n'arrangeait rien. Vraiment scandaleux.

Harry ne rajouta rien. Lily s'échauffait déjà toute seule.

- Et les femmes ! Tu savais qu'elles ne sont bonnes qu'à faire la cuisine et le ménage et pour les familles les plus riches, surveiller les elfes de maisons et faire des Garden-party ?

Des victuailles atterrirent soudain dans son assiette. C'était la façon de l'elfe de maison Bertus de lui signifier que la nourriture dans son assiette était vérifiée.

- Ta nourriture, s'exclama Lily, délaissant ses attaques contre les préjugés.

- Oui j'ai un régime particulier, répondit Harry évasif.

Lily ne rajouta plus rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis et des Maraudeurs.

Les discussions du matin allèrent bon train. Harry se contenta d'écouter.

James et Sirius s'étaient décidés à raconter tous les potins du moment à Harry, après que Lily leur ait confié que Harry se sentait un peu délaissé. Peter était en train d'évoquer une histoire de secte concernant la prof de divination,mais Sirius semblait avoir une histoire bien meilleure et lui coupa la parole.

- La prof de divination n'est pas l'histoire la plus sympa. N'oubliez pas que Harry n'est là que depuis quelques jours. Il ne connaît rien de l'histoire de M. Flitwick.

- Oh, s'exclamèrent les autres avec un air conspirateur.

- C'est définitivement l'histoire du professeur Flitwick qui est la plus juteuse, jugea Émilie.

- Hey, l'arrêta Sirius. C'est mon histoire! fit-il avec une moue enfantine.

- Oh c'est bon, l'ignora Emilie. Donc M. Flitwick était et est toujours un misanthrope. Avant d'être prof, il avait effectué, pendant de longues années solitaires, des recherches sur les sortilèges gobelin.

- Il a toujours été attiré par cette matière car il a de la famille gobelin, intervint Peter.

- Pas du tout, le corrigea Sirius, il n'a qu'un grand père gobelin. Le reste de sa famille est humaine. Vous voyez bien qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui raconte.

- Bref, résuma Emilie, Le professeur Flitwick, voulait tester la maîtrise qu'il avait sur ses pouvoirs et pour cela il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de forcer les défenses de la banque Gringotts.

Harry sourit légèrement. Lui aussi il avait cambriolé la banque. L'entreprise semblait ardue, mais Albus avait tout prévu : les contre-sorts, et même un dragon pour apprivoiser celui ses sous-sols. Cela avait été presque trop facile. Harry se demandait subitement, si Albus avait bénéficié des conseils du professeur Flitwick.

Devant son manque de réaction, Lily rajouta :

- Gringotts c'est la plus grosse banque sorcière du Royaume-Uni. Il y a des sortilèges mortels tous les dix mètres et on ne peut se déplacer qu'en wagon.

- Et il y a un dragon, rajouta Peter

- N'importe quoi, commenta Emilie.

- Si, si, insista Peter. Il n'était pas là quand Flitwick a attaqué la banque. Mais suite à son intrusion, les gobelins ont décidé de mettre un dragon dans leurs souterrains.

- Vous rigolez ? s'exclama Lily.

- Non, répondit Jane, la deuxième amie de Lily. Mon père s'est occupé de transférer le dragon dans la banque.

- Sérieux ? demanda Lily.

- Oui. Il est d'ailleurs magnifique. Agé d'au moins 350 ans, il a eu trois épouses. C'était un grand roi parmi ses congénères. Maintenant je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il a été relégué au rang de prisonnier. Quelle fin de vie lamentable.

Les élèves la regardèrent bizarrement puis enchainèrent.

- Et le professeur Flitwick, demanda Harry ?

- Il a réussi à rentrer dans trois ou quatre coffres, répondit Sirius, puis il est ressorti. Mais au moment où il était sur le point de quitter l'établissement, il s'est fait prendre.

- Il avait conjuré un sort pour soutenir une vieille dame qui avait perdu l'équilibre, continua Emilie.

- Or il est interdit de faire de la magie dans l'enceinte de la banque, rapella Lily.

- Du coup, reprit Emilie qui ne voulait pas perdre la vedette, ils lui ont demandé d'aller dans un bureau pour un contrôle.

- Le prof, la coupa Sirius, avait pris une pièce de chaque coffre afin de prouver son intrusion. Les gobelins ont trouvé les trois galions et ont vite compris ce qui se passait.

- S'il n'avait pas aidé la grand-mère, commenta Peter, amusé, il ne se serait pas fait prendre.

- S'il n'avait pas aidé la grand-mère comme tu dis rétorqua Lily, il ne serait pas professeur.

- Cela n'a aucun rapport, répondit Peter

- Si car ça montre qu'il avait un cœur d'or et c'est pour cette raison qu'Albus Dumbledore a décidé de lui sauver la mise en proposant qu'il soit enfermé à vie dans l'école de Poudlard plutôt qu'à Azkaban. Sa peine étant d'apprendre aux élèves les enchantements qu'il connaissait. Enfin, pas ceux des gobelins tout de même.

- Le directeur, reprit Emilie, y a mis tout son cœur et a déclamé un discours si impressionnant au procès que tous ont accepté ce compromis.

- Car normalement, compléta Sirius, celui qui vole Gringotts est condamné à la peine capitale : le baisé du détraqueur.

- Comme pour trois galions, c'était un peu excessif, jugea Peter, la solution du directeur a plu à tout le monde.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est assigné à résidence à Poudlard ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Depuis trois ans, confia James, qui commençait à prendre part au ragot.

- Mais les parents n'ont pas eu peur ?

- De quoi, réagit Sirius. Cet homme a démontré qu'il était un pro des enchantements. Qui ne le voudrait pas comme professeur ?

- Les familles nobles, répondit James. Elle ne le considère pas comme un sorcier à part entière.

- Des foutaises, reprit Sirius. Tout le monde l'apprécie.

- Tous ceux qui sont ouverts d'esprit, corrigea James avec un grand sourire.

La conversation tourna sur des sujets moins gais. Le sang pur, la terreur de Voldemort… Harry n'en manqua pas une miette. Il n'apprit rien de nouveau, mais cela lui permit de confirmer ses soupçons. Ce monde était presque identique au sien. Si ce n'est qu'ici Dumbledore avait tué l'enveloppe corporelle de Tom Jedusor un peu plus tôt dans l'année.

En matinée, Harry eut le plaisir de s'asseoir à coté de Lily en Histoire de la magie. Il eut par contre le déplaisir de se retrouver encore seul en potion.

- C'était vraiment ennuyant, songea le Gryffondor.

Harry en était presque à regretter les leçons du professeur Rogue.

[ Rogue… réalisa-t-il soudain. Le premier souvenir qu'il avait occulté de sa mémoire était la mort de Severus. À cette époque il n'avait que seize ans et demi. La guerre était déjà commencée depuis six mois. Et il découvrait ses pouvoirs suite au sacrifice de Dumbledore et Dobby.

Le cloisonnement de ses sentiments se révéla très vite utile. Lors de son premier meurtre Harry avait été bouleversé. Il avait alors besoin de temps pour assimiler les faits. Mais durant la guerre, le temps était précieux. Ses supérieurs lui avaient conseillé d'utiliser une technique d'occlumencie consistant à cloisonner ses pensées. Il avait écouté leur conseil et en quelques minutes, il s'était remis du choc, pouvant enchainer la prochaine mission, le meurtre d'un autre Mangemort.

Il n'avait été que de la chair à pâté, philosopha Harry avec amertume. Aucun de ses supérieurs ne s'était soucié de son état mental. Mais n'aurait-il pas fait la même chose à leur place ?

De fil en aiguille, Harry avait appliqué ce principe pour tous ses sentiments. Harry avait même occulté des événements entiers. Mais c'était rare.

Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, il s'était décidé à ne plus classer ses sentiments mais il n'avait pas réussi. Une addiction, paraitrait-il.

Minerva avait raison, il avait trop de cloisons dans son esprit. Depuis deux jours qu'il laissait libre court à ses émotions, il avait été tenté un millier de fois d'avoir recourt à l'occlumencie. Il y pensait sans arrêt. Il devait se soigner maintenant. Sinon il allait devenir une machine comme il se plaisait déjà à se le faire remarquer.

Mais le moment n'était pas idéal. Il était dans un monde inconnu, et ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne. Même s'il avait écarté depuis un moment l'idée d'être dans un monde d'illusion ou bien d'avoir ses pensées manipulées par des Mangemorts, il devait quand même faire attention. Il savait par exemple que le Voldemort d'ici avait créé des horcruxes et pouvait donc revenir à tout moment.

Il savait aussi sa situation précaire, puisqu'il n'avait aucun passé dans ce monde. Pour l'instant Harry présumait qu'Albus avait oublié d'avertir le ministère, mais avec l'Auror Davis comme prof, il ne doutait pas que l'homme irait un jour vérifier son identité. Et puis il parlait trop. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait déjà parlé de la guerre, de Ginny,… Il avait laissé ses sentiments transparaitre.

- Hey Tomson, tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? demanda Sirius après s'être fait battre à plat de couture par Remus.

Harry sourit. Tout le monde l'évitait sauf ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui : Albus, Minerva, Lily et les Maraudeurs. Les autres finalement, il s'en fichait.

Harry s'installa en face de Sirius. En moins de cinq minutes, Sirius dû renverser son roi et admettre sa défaite. Impressionné, il demanda, ou plutôt ordonna à Remus de jouer contre Harry.

- Sirius, je fais mon devoir de métamorphose.

- Plus tard Remus. Lui c'est un pro et je suis sur qu'il peut te battre. Je veux voir ça.

Remus jaugea Harry du regard avant de délaisser ses devoirs.

- Comme tu veux Sirius, mais Harry, saches que juste pour l'embêter (il désigna Sirius) je gagnerai.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Remus regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.

- Remus, sans rancune, se moqua Sirius.

- Tu as un jeu impressionnant, admit Remus. Toujours en attaque. Je n'avais pas le temps de souffler.

- Tu es doué, jugea Harry.

- Où était mon erreur ? Est-ce quand j'ai mis mon cavalier pour prendre ta tour ?

- Ton erreur…

Mais Sirius coupa Harry.

- …était de l'avoir affronter. Harry est un demi-dieu. Il a fait la guerre, il est marié, il est le meilleur joueur de Quidditch que jeai jamais vu après Fernand Ford, et il est un Gryffondor.

Remus soupira puis regarda Harry espérant une réponse.

- Ton erreur a été de ne pas me prendre ma reine au cinquième tour. Tu es trop sur la défensive. C'est bien dans certaines situations, mais si tu n'attaques jamais, tu ne pourras pas gagner.

- Mumus est un vrai nounours, se moqua Sirius. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une fée.

- La ferme, réagit-il. Toi tu es un vrai clébard. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter d'aboyer, même quand on te dit « à la niche ».

- Oh, s'offusqua Sirius. Remus sort les griffes. Un vrai chat sauvage!

Sirius et Remus se mirent à se chamailler, et Peter qui avait regardé de loin le jeu se permit un commentaire :

- D'habitude Remus n'a pas ce genre de langage. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois perdre une partie. Il est mauvais perdant. Le fait que tu aies gagné et qui plus est devant témoin n'arrange pas les choses. Remus va se faire charrier par Sirius pendant des jours.

- Je ne savais pas, répondit Harry. J'espère qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

- Oh Remus n'est pas rancunier. Du moins, d'habitude. Non je m'inquiète surtout pour toi.

- Pourquoi

- Parce que Sirius ne va plus te lâcher. Il va te demander de jouer et de rejouer contre Remus, encore et encore, pour le seul plaisir de le voir perdre.

- Non ! Ne le crut pas Harry.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Euh.

- Un galion ?

- Si tu acceptes, tu vas te faire arnaquer, intervint James qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire son devoir de potion.

- James, râla Peter, t'es pas sympa. Je ne suis pas riche comme toi. Tu prends le pari oui ou non ? redemanda-t-il à Harry.

- Non. Non merci.

- Et voilà, tu m'as fait perdre de l'argent !

- Tiens, fit James en lui lançant un galion. Pour me faire pardonner.

Peter attrapa la pièce avec un sourire et la mit dans sa poche. C'était une scène très choquante. Harry regarda longtemps Peter au point que celui-ci comprit son étonnement.

- James est super riche.

- Ouaip, confirma le concerné.

- Et il a trop d'argent, commenta Peter. Son oncle a inventé le vif d'or moderne et n'avait pas d'enfant donc il a tout légué à James le dernier héritier des Potter.

- Des montagnes d'argent, précisa James. De quoi ne rien faire de toute ma vie.

- Tu vois, conclut Peter. Mais son argent il ne le donne qu'à nous, ses amis proches.

Harry comprit enfin d'où lui venait toute cette fortune. Il n'empêche que le geste de James était choquant. Il avait eu l'impression de voir Peter mendier cet argent. Et les paroles de Peter étaient claires, « toi tu n'en auras pas ».

- Ouaip, enfin je ne donne mon argent qu'à toi et Sirius. Remus a toujours refusé. Sirius ne peut pas faire autrement et puis toi… Toi, tu es trop opportuniste pour ne pas refuser.

Peter rougit violemment, et essaya de se défendre :

- Oui mais tu as trop d'argent pour savoir quoi en faire. Moi je sais comment le dépenser.

- Des confiseries ?

- Oui, et aussi, j'ai eu une super idée d'hôtel avec des jolies filles.

- Ca s'appelle une maison close, précisa Remus qui avait cessé d'injurier Sirius.

- Pas du tout, précisa Peter. N'est ce pas Sirius ?

- Merveilleuse idée, approuva le jeune homme.

James sourit puis retourna à son devoir.

- Ah non, ce n'est pas possible, se reprit Sirius. Une maison close ça ferait mauvais genre pour Lily…

- Tais toi, le gronda gentiment James.

- Ah oui, abdiqua Peter. Au fait Harry. Lily, elle a quoi comme pyjama ? Comme tu es dans son aile, tu as du l'entrapercevoir.

- Un pyjama noir avec écrit dessus « faites la paix et non la guerre ».

Les quatre garçons le regardèrent choqué.

- Quoi ? Releva innocemment Harry.

- Tu l'as vu en pyjama, cria James d'une voix aigu.

- On partage la même salle de bain.

- Tu l'as vu tout nue, hurla Peter tout rouge.

- Mais pas du tout, nia Harry. Qu'est…

- Tu as vu Lily toute nue, répéta Sirius à la cantonade.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle regardèrent Harry. Le jeune homme sentit qu'il valait mieux pour sa survie démentir tout de suite. Il cria donc pour toute l'assemblée :

- Je n'ai pas vu Lily toute nue. Sirius affabule car il n'a pas eu de petites copines durant tout l'été. Donc si quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer cela nous aiderait beaucoup.

Il y était allé un peu fort. Surtout avec des personnes qu'il n'était censé connaître que depuis quatre jours. Cependant s'il s'était contenté de nier, personne ne l'aurait cru. Ses paroles avaient détourné l'attention sur Sirius.

- Harry a oublié de préciser que je ne recherche qu'une histoire d'une nuit. Pas de relation longue durée.

Les filles dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller, se renfrognèrent immédiatement.

Remus, James et Peter rigolaient sans finesse.

- Ah Harry, soupira Sirius. Dommage que tu ne sois pas une femme parce que franchement je serais tombé amoureux de toi. Non mais c'est vrai, en plus d'être un dieu du Quidditch, tu as de la répartie. C'est vraiment dommage.

Sirius sembla songeur un instant avant de se retourner vers Remus.

- Dis moi, il n'existe pas des potions qui transforment les hommes en femmes et inversement ?

- Non, répondit Remus. Du moins pas à ma connaissance.

- Pourrait-on en revenir au début de cette discussion, reprit James que l'idée que Harry ait pu voir Lily en pyjama dérangeait. Tu as vu Lily en petite tenue.

- Si par petite tenue tu entends un habit qui ne laisse entrevoir que les mains, les pieds et la tête de la personne, alors oui.

Harry vit James réfléchir très fortement, sûrement en train de s'imaginer Lily en pyjama. Tout le monde attendit son verdict.

- Humrf. Ca va, c'est une tenue décente, jugea-t-il.

Harry se garda bien de faire remarquer que Lily pouvait s'habiller comme elle le voulait et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Cependant, James était amoureux, et ceci pardonnait cela.

La suite de la conversation n'engagea plus Harry et au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se sentit de trop. Il se réinstalla dans un fauteuil et recommença son inspection des personnes présentes. En effet il avait décidé qu'avant de décloisonner ses murs intérieurs le plus simple était déjà de faire confiance à son entourage. Et pour cela il devait d'abord les connaître.

Donc il recommença à écouter discrètement les potins et discussions.

Puis il se mit à ses devoirs. Lorsque Lily rentra elle lui demanda d'un air innocent :

- Alors comme ça Il paraîtrait que tu m'aies vu toute nue ?

Harry se mit à rougir.

- C'est Sirius qui s'est mis à dire cela devant tout le monde, mais j'ai démentis aussitôt.

- Oui ça je sais. Par contre je sais que ce genre de remarque ne vient pas sans raison. Donc vous parliez de moi ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Pas vraiment, c'est-à-dire ? Insista-t-elle.

- Peter voulait savoir si je t'avais déjà vu en pyjama et j'ai répondu par l'affirmative. Après il n'y avait qu'un pas pour que Sirius pense que ton pyjama se résumait à rien.

- Je vois, fit elle en grimaçant. Et Peter. Pourquoi a-t-il posé cette question ?

- Eh bien je ne suis là que depuis quatre jours, mais j'ai vite compris que James était fou amoureux de toi. Peter voulait sûrement taquiner James à ce sujet. Je pense aussi que sa question était une entrée en matière pour savoir si j'étais proche de toi.

- Mais on ne se connaît que depuis quatre jours, s'énerva Lily. Et qu'en a pensé James ?

- Il a attendu ma réponse, répondit Harry tout en notant que Lily s'en inquiétait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il imagine ? Que je suis une fille facile? Que je vais sortir avec le premier venu ?

- On parle de qui ? Peter ou James ?

- James, s'exclama Lily, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Il est amoureux et jaloux. Après, tout s'explique.

Lily se mit à rougir.

- Il me fait des avances depuis presque deux ans, lui confia-t-elle. Mes amis me tannent pour sortir avec lui. Ces amis aussi. Bref tout le monde n'attend que cela.

- Mais toi, remarqua Harry, comme s'il ne connaissait pas l'avenir, tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça, le corrigea Lily qui s'assit en face de Harry. C'est juste qu'il peut être si énervant des fois. En cinquième il était vraiment sectaire. Mais c'est vrai que depuis il s'est amélioré. En plus il est mignon et il est intelligent. Je sais aussi qu'il respecte le fait qu'une femme puisse travailler. La preuve c'est qu'il laisse jouer Jeannette Janson au Quidditch. Je suis sure qu'il me laisserait travailler au ministère et ne me demandera pas de rester une femme au foyer. Mais…

- Mais ce ne sont que des raisons, des arguments sans sentiments. Au fond de toi tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui.

Harry s'amusait comme un fou. Il savait qu'en essayant de faire dire à Lily qu'elle n'aimait pas James, il la rapprochait justement de son père. Lily avait un esprit de contradiction. Pour lui faire comprendre les choses, il valait mieux la pousser dans le sens inverse.

- Non, tergiversa Lily. Du moins je ne sais plus trop. J'ai rejeté de nombreuses fois James et je me vois mal revenir sur ma position. Et puis tout le monde n'attend que cela. J'aurai l'impression de céder à une norme sociale.

- Donc, reprit Harry, tu as des sentiments pour James mais tu ne veux être avec lui car cela donnerait raison à ceux qui vous voyaient ensemble.

- Oui. Enfin, non. Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais des sentiments.

- Mais il ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- Peut-être, répondit elle sur la défensive.

- Eh bien, c'est simple !

- Vraiment, s'étonna Lily.

- Oui. Tu sors avec lui et tu vois si cela se passe bien.

- Oui mais si je me trompe. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Et puis tout le monde va se moquer de notre couple.

- Eh bien à la place de James, je penserais que ce qui est rageant c'est que tu ne lui a même pas donner sa chance. Après pour les autres, je pensais que justement, cela ne comptait pas.

- Je… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

- Bien sûr, conclut-il repartant déjà sur son devoir. Mais n'oublie pas que les sentiments ne se raisonnent pas.

Lily alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le sourire d'Harry se transforma en mélancolie. Ici, tout ne tournait qu'autour de peines de cœur, devoirs et jeux. Du coup, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Pourquoi compter fleurette puisque Ginny serait la seule et l'unique. Pourquoi faire des devoirs alors qu'il connaissait déjà les sorts, pourquoi jouer à des jeux alors qu'il n'y prenait plus goût. Comment trouver cela amusant quand des gens meurent dehors ? La vie semblait si simple pour eux. Pas de morts, pas de sacrifice ou de sacrifiés, pas de guerre. Lui aussi avait connu cela dans ses très jeunes années. Cela lui manquait tellement… En fait Ginny lui manquait… tellement, qu'il en crevait, jour à après jour.

Machinalement, il commença à créer une pièce blanche dont il arrêta la construction mentale presque immédiatement. Vraiment il fallait qu'il arrête de tout faire disparaître. De plus les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny ne pourraient jamais s'éteindre même avec une pièce fermée à double tour.

Harry délaissa ses devoirs et alla faire un tour.

Il avait besoin de faire une pause et de se défouler.

Harry songea en premier au Quidditch, mais le stade était fermé. C'était normal, puisqu'il était 21h. Il avait dépassé le couvre feu.

Harry songea un instant à forcer la serrure, mais il se ravisa et alla se promener dans la forêt.

Très vite il sentit des présences, des centaures pour être exacts. Une dizaine, avec des arcs tous pointés dans sa direction. Ils n'étaient pas amicaux.

- Que viens-tu faire là, monstre ! Cria un centaure, le seul qui n'avait pas d'armes pointées sur lui.

- Je me promenai. Cette forêt est magique et son silence m'apaise.

- Cette foret regorge de monstres et tu es le pire que j'ai rencontré, rétorqua le centaure.

- Cela dépend de votre définition de monstre.

- Ne joue pas avec notre patience, monstre.

- Ok, OK, les calma Harry. Je vais repartir de cette forêt et retourner au château. Est-ce que cela vous va ?

- Ne reviens plus ici.

- Ça, je ne peux le promettre, répondit Harry durement. Cette forêt est à tous. De plus je ne suis pas sur votre territoire.

- Qu'en sais-tu monstre.

- Je le sais c'est tout, répondit Harry aussi sec. En signe de bonne volonté je vous laisse la forêt aujourd'hui. Mais je reviendrais sûrement pour m'y promener. Jamais dans une optique belliqueuse, précisa Harry apaisant.

Le centaure parut hésiter mais resta silencieux.

Harry repartit vers le château à regret. Il aimait beaucoup se promener dans cette forêt. À son époque les centaures le respectaient. Il avait pour cela dû combattre leur chef pour prouver son droit d'entrée. La défaite du chef des centaures avait eu pour conséquence de jeter celui-ci au ban des indésirables. S'en était suivi une guerre fratricide entre les centaures pour élire un nouveau chef. C'était au début de sa longue traversée solitaire durant la guerre. Ce n'était pas la plus brillante des actions qu'il avait entreprises. Mais au final, il avait au moins réussi à gagner l'estime des centaures. C'était déjà cela.

En sortant de la forêt Harry se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là. Comment il avait pu survivre à la grande guerre, et comment il faisait encore face ici. C'est vrai. Il voyait ses parents tous les jours, et eux ne savaient pas qui il était. Il voyait Albus à tous ces repas et l'homme ignorait qu'il était un père pour Harry. Dobby lui devait être encore chez les Malfoy à souffrir en silence.

Cette simple idée glaça d'effroi Harry. À cette époque Dobby était encore esclave des Malfoy !

Il devait y remédier immédiatement.

C'était une pure folie, un acte qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps de guerre. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était viscéral. Il devait libérer Dobby.

Harry sortit de l'enceinte du château et transplana aussitôt devant la maison des Malfoy. Arrivé devant la battisse il se sentit bien bête. Comment allait-il procéder ?

Il n'allait pas débarquer chez eux et dire :

- M. Malfoy, libérer cet elfe ou je vous tue.

Il était sûr que cela ne marcherait pas. Harry regarda la bâtisse devant lui. Grande de deux étages et large d'au moins cent mètre, la demeure en imposait. Sans compter le jardin que Harry connaissait bien pour y avoir traqué Narcissa Malfoy. Que de mauvais souvenirs en somme.

Harry essaya de se focaliser sur Dobby et sa potentielle libération. Il songea au stratagème qu'il avait établi en deuxième année. C'était une idée vraiment simpliste, en y repensant. Mais elle avait vraiment bien marchée. Si cela se trouve ….

Harry retira sa chaussette. Il pris un bout de bois et le transforma en une pochette contenant divers papiers aux allures de testament et de dossiers historiques. Il avait un plan !

Il glissa la chaussette à l'intérieure. Il écrivit aussi un mot à destination de Dobby avec un bout de papier et un crayon qui traînait dans sa poche. Sinon comment l'elfe pourrait savoir qu'il devait ouvrir la pochette ? Le plan qui se formait dans son esprit était délirant. Délirant mais potentiellement gagnant.

Harry respira un bon coup et sonna.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui si prévisible, si ordonné et stratège, jouait avec le feu. Le fait de ne plus cloisonner ses pensées avait des effets secondaires très néfastes.

Mais que cela ne tienne, il allait libérer Dobby.

**Fin du chapitre. **

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


	9. Doby c'âme back

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 (merci grandement)**

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Edit J'ai corrigé 2 petites erreur dans le texte que de nombreux rewiewer m'ont signalés (un petit Potter trainait là où il ne devait pas et la solde de l'elfe était trop élevé). Merci à vous

Bonne lecture.

Vu que c'est la vacances, je ne pense pas publier régulièrement. J'essayerai d'en poster encore 1 ou 2 durant l'été.

Chapitre 9 :** Doby c'âme back**

Harry venait de sonner à la porte des Malfoy. Il avait un plan enfantin pour libérer Dobby des griffes du Mangemort. Et même s'il avait du mal à croire que cela puisse marcher, il se devait d'essayer.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ce ne fut pas Lucius Malfoy qui lui ouvrit mais un homme blond grand et svelte qu'il ne connaissait pas. La cinquantaine. Sûrement le père de Lucius.

- M. Malfoy demanda-t-il à tout hasard ?

- Oui.

- Harry Tomson, je travaille au ministère.

L'homme l'arrêta d'un geste et l'invita à rentrer. Il laissa entrer Harry et l'installa dans un salon de convenance. Le salon était à la hauteur de la battisse. Plein de dorures et de mobiliers richement décorés. Un mobilier à la Malfoy. Le même qu'il avait vu à son époque. Harry détailla Malfoy. Blond, grand, aux yeux bleus, une aura rouge sang avec une petite marque noire sur l'épaule. C'était un Mangemort.

- Dobby appela le maitre de maison.

L'elfe apparu, miséreux avec ses yeux de cocker larmoyant. La scène était horrible. Harry du se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir dans l'immédiat. Il cloisonna tous ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Il n'était pas en chasse de Mangemorts ou de justice. Il voulait juste libérer Dobby.

L'elfe ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Apporte-nous du thé et des gâteaux. Vous aimez le thé M. Tomson ?

- Ce sera parfait.

Dobby disparut et réapparut quelques secondes après pour servir le thé.

Soudain, Dobby eut un hoquet de frayeur. Avait-il vu sa propre aura chez Harry ? Maîtrisant parfaitement ses gestes, l'elfe se recula en attendant un nouvel ordre. Harry remarqua que l'elfe ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de le dévisager discrètement.

La situation était parfaite. Il devait en profiter pour glisser son mot à Dobby. Malheureusement M. Malfoy dévisageait Harry et congédia Dobby.

Harry regarda avec regret Dobby s'incliner et disparaître. Il allait devoir le faire revenir.

- Alors que vous amène-t-il, à une heure aussi tardive.

- Le ministère m'a chargé d'étudier de vieux documents.

- C'est amusant, annonça M. Malfoy, car on m'a justement parlé d'un jeune homme s'appelant Harry Tomson. Mais celui-ci aurait été intégré à Poudlard, en septième année.

- C'est vrai, avoua Harry. Je suis percé à jour. En fait je suis élève à Poudlard et nous avons un travail d'étude à faire. Je me suis dit que je n'avais aucune chance en tant qu'élève. Si je disais que je venais du ministère, je pensais que vous m'auriez ouvert les portes.

- Mentir dès la première rencontre n'est pas très intelligent, le sermonna l'homme, d'un ton paternaliste qui énerva au plus haut point Harry. Puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes sorti de Poudlard ?

- Par la grande porte, répondit Harry

- Personne ne vous a empêché de sortir ? A cette heure-ci en plus ? Normalement, un garde abruti du nom de Hagrid veille à ce que les élèves ne sortent pas en semaine.

- Oh, et bien la porte était grande ouverte sans personne pour la garder, mentit encore Harry.

- Encore un incapable. Votre directeur ne choisit pas très bien son gardien des clés. Il est dommageable que Poudlard soit ainsi laissée aux mains d'un homme qui ne prend pas plus en considération la sécurité de ses élèves.

- Je me sens en sécurité, répondit Harry effrontément.

M. Malfoy n'apprécia pas la remarque. Harry se mit à sourire ce qui énerva davantage l'aristocrate.

- Mon temps est précieux. Je n'ai toujours pas l'explication de votre venue chez moi, si tard le soir ?

- Nous avons une recherche à faire sur les événements de l'histoire qui auraient été modifiés en vue de servir des desseins politiques ou autres.

- Qu'ai-je à voir avec cela, demanda-t-il toujours très courtois.

- Eh bien j'étais dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard quand j'ai trouvé les mémoires de Bertolinot Malfoy, premier conseillé au ministre Gargantua Tetenfou. C'était votre grand père paternel, il me semble. Celui-ci expliquait que contrairement à ce que laissait entendre sa famille, sa femme était une moldue et qu'il avait été renié pour cela. Par la suite lorsqu'il était devenu quelqu'un de respectable et respecté sa famille était revenue sur sa décision mais avait caché l'origine de sa femme en la déguisant en magicienne de la bourgeoisie de France. Sa famille avait fait gober à tout le monde que sa femme ne faisait pas de magie car elle n'en avait jamais besoin ayant des elfes de maisons à son service.

- Foutaise, s'énerva M. Falfoy tout en se levant.

- J'ai pourtant des preuves et…

- Des preuves, dédaigna l'homme. Quelles preuves ? Vous êtes un étudiant de septième année qui vient d'arriver il y a une semaine ?

- Quatre jours, le corrigea Harry.

- Justement, fit-il avec assurance et dédain.

- Seulement j'ai trouvé des documents dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui semblent authentiques.

- Puis-je les voir ? Je prouverai très rapidement que ce sont des foutaises. Le sang des Malfoy et de ma famille est pur sur 10 générations. Nous ne serions jamais allés nous souiller avec des Moldus.

Harry remarqua que l'homme avait reprit contenance.

- Je veux bien accéder à votre demande, mais avant je voudrais interroger votre elfe. Dobby, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien il ne me semble pas particulièrement jeune, et il aurait pu servir pour votre grand père. Il aurait alors la réponse.

- N'importe quoi, balaya l'homme. Je ne vais pas convoquer mon elfe de maison, pour vous prouvez quelque chose. C'est absurde.

- Bien comme vous voulez, conclut Harry. Mais dans ce cas, dans le devoir oral que je présenterai à mes camarades je dirais que vous avez eu peur de demander à votre elfe.

- Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que cet elfe n'a pas vécu au temps de mon grand père. J'en suis certain. C'est donc une perte de temps. Montrez-moi plutôt vos documents et je vous prouverai que ce sont des faux. Dobby, appela-t-il.

- Oui maître demanda servilement l'elfe.

- As-tu connu mon grand père Bertolinot Malfoy

- Non maître, répondit Dobby.

- Vous voyez ! s'exclama satisfait l'homme. Maintenant montrez moi ces papiers.

Harry fit semblant d'hésiter avant de les lui donner. Tout à cette affaire d'origine, M. Malfoy n'avait toujours pas congédié l'elfe et ne vit pas Harry donner un papier à Dobby.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire et d'ouvrir le papier.

L'elfe s'exécuta et ouvrit de grand yeux, choqué par ce qui était écrit : « ouvre la pochette que M. Malfoy va laisser tomber, tu y trouveras, derrière les feuilles, ta liberté ».

- C'est n'importe quoi, s'énerva M. Malfoy qui n'avait lu que les trois premières pages. Ce sont des papiers qui n'ont aucunes valeurs. Ce ne sont pas des parchemins d'une écriture douteuse qui remettront en doute ma lignée.

- Pourtant, répondit Harry, si je m'appuie sur ces documents…

- Ce ne sont que des torchons.

- Ecrits et certifiés par Bertolinot Malfoy

- Des inepties.

M. Malfoy lui redonna la pochette.

Harry fut déçu. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il les brule ou les jette. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Garder ces documents. Ce sont des copies, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je pense qu'une lecture approfondie de ces parchemins vous aidera à décerner le vrai du faux.

Harry avait fortement appuyé sur les derniers mots et avait rajouté un soupçon de mépris. L'homme n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- N'importe quoi, je n'en veux pas.

Mais Harry lui avait déjà mis les documents entre les mains. Pour démontrer son rejet, M. Malfoy jeta la pochette par terre, en présence de Dobby.

C'était gagné !

La pochette par terre, Harry regarda avec insistance l'elfe. Il avait fait tout le boulot, à Dobby maintenant de faire le dernier pas. L'elfe semblait hésiter.

Voyant le regard insistant de Harry vers l'elfe, M. Malfoy se rappela la présence de celui-ci.

- Dobby débarrasse moi de cela.

L'ordre sembla décider l'elfe qui prit la pochette puis l'ouvrit. Harry était aux anges. Malfoy moins.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de l'ouvrir. Va la jeter.

Dobby offrit soudain un sourire magnifique.

- Monsieur a donné une chaussette à Dobby.

- N'importe quoi, se reprit l'homme.

- Si ! Dobby a reçu une chaussette de Monsieur. Dobby est libre. Dobby a été libéré.

L'elfe retira la chaussette de la pochette.

- Qu'est ce que… C'est toi hurla M. Malfoy à l'encontre de Harry.

- Ah mais, reprit Harry faussement candide, c'est ma chaussette. Que fait-elle ici ?

- Tu l'as fait exprès. Je vais te…

- Oh non, cria l'elfe. Monsieur ne fera pas de mal au nouvel ami de Dobby. Dobby est libre et il peut attaquer Monsieur maintenant. Alors pas de menace contre Monsieur Tomson.

Harry sachant que la colère de Malfoy pouvait être terrible, s'empressa de sortir du domaine avec Dobby.

L'elfe était sur un petit nuage.

- Formidable, s'écria Harry. On a réussi.

- Formidable, formidable répéta l'elfe. Monsieur Tomson est formidable, répéta l'elfe. Dobby ne connait pas Monsieur Tomson, mais Dobby est très redevable et sait déjà que M. Tomson est formidable. Dobby voudrait savoir pourquoi Monsieur Tomson a fait cela, et… Dobby voudrait rajouter que M. Tomson est vraiment fooooormidable.

- Stop, l'arrêta Harry. Avant tout éloignons nous de cet endroit. On se retrouve dans l'enceinte de Poudlard devant le cimetière.

Harry transplana et retrouve l'elfe trente secondes plus tard.

- Monsieur Tomson peut transplaner à Poudlard. M. Tomson a une aura d'elfe de maison. Une aura qui ressemble beaucoup à Dobby.

- Je sais, je sais, sourit Harry, heureux des retrouvailles. Mais j'aimerai que tu gardes cela pour toi. Personne ne doit savoir que j'ai une aura spéciale.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Tomson.

- Harry, le corrigea-t-il. J'ai sûrement beaucoup d'explications à te donner Dobby. Mais elles sont longues et je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta première heure de liberté.

- Monsieur Tomson ne gâche rien. Dobby est très très content. Il a une magnifique chaussette.

Harry partagea sa joie :

- Sincèrement Dobby, je ne croyais pas que cela marcherait. Comme quoi les scénarios les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs !

- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de tout cela.

- C'est normal.

- Bien Monsieur Tomson. Dobby ne demandera pas d'explication même s'il aimerait bien savoir de quoi il retourne. Dobby est déjà si content. Dobby trouve Monsieur Tomson formidable.

- Dobby. Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si je te demandai de ne pas me poser de questions sur le pourquoi de ce sauvetage ?

- Oh non Monsieur. Comme l'a dit Dobby. Dobby aimerait bien comprendre, mais Dobby est déjà trop heureux pour en en demander plus.

- Tu es vraiment merveilleux, fit Harry dont le sourire réapparu. Un jour je t'expliquerai tout. Mais pour l'instant sache que juste que j'avais pris conscience de ta condition et que je ne pouvais plus supporter ce que tu subissais. Je crois, rajouta-t-il tout souriant, qu'on va être de très bons amis.

- Amis ? s'étonna l'elfe.

- Amis, confirma Harry.

L'elfe sauta de joie en récitant tout ce qu'il ne devrait plus faire et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Harry le regarda faire, tout heureux. Qu'il était bon d'éprouver à nouveau ces sentiments de plénitude et de bien être. Il avait été idiot, téméraire, intrépide et juvénile. La vraie caricature d'un Gryffondor, mais il ne le regrettait pas.

Certes son action allait avoir beaucoup de conséquences. Malfoy n'allait pas se laisser faire. Dumbledore allait se méfier, et comprendre qu'il connaissait de l'Angleterre plus qu'il n'en disait. Et puis il y avait toutes les conséquences auxquelles il n'avait pas encore pensées. C'était certain, s'il avait voulu garder une couverture crédible il n'aurait pas du libérer Dobby. Mais ne pas aidé Dobby, c'était perdre définitivement son humanité. Au final, malgré les conséquences, Harry était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bizarre?

Auparavant Harry n'avait toujours agit que pour l'intérêt de la communauté. Sans penser à lui. Aujourd'hui il avait agi pour son propre compte. C'était nouveau, et bizarre. Mais finalement assez agréable.

- Mais que va faire Dobby maintenant, s'écria l'elfe, tirant Harry de ses pensées ?

- Eh bien tu pourrais aller demander du travail à Albus Dumbledore.

- Dobby ne veut plus être un esclave, déclara-t-il se méprenant sur les paroles de Harry.

- Je pensais à un travail rémunéré. Un homme libre travaille pour gagner sa vie. Tu aurais alors de l'argent et tu le dépenserais comme tu voudrais. Tu pourrais aussi avoir des jours de congés. Et puis tu seras libre de partir si tu en as marre. Je suis sur que le directeur serait d'accord.

- Harry Tomson va aider Dobby ?

- Si tu veux, fit-il mal à l'aise.

- Tout de suite ?

- Tout de suite ? répéta Harry. Eh bien il est déjà 21h30 constata Harry avec effroi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour cela.

- Mais Dobby va dormir où ?

- Hum… et bien je t'aurais bien proposé ma chambre, mais Lily est à coté et c'est un peu risqué.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit l'elfe pour se redonner du moral. Dobby est tellement heureux qu'il pourrait ne pas dormir de toute la nuit. Dobby est déjà très content d'être libre.

- Non c'est toi qui a raison, rétorqua Harry. Il vaut mieux aller voir Albus Dumbledore tout de suite. Tu as besoin d'un bon bain chaud et d'une chambre pour dormir. Tu es dans un état épouvantable. Je te passerai aussi un pull pour que tu sois mieux attifé.

Dobby ouvrit de grands yeux d'émerveillement. Harry, lui, grommela. Il se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Mais il devait bien assumer ses choix. Il avait espéré un instant que Dobby pourrait faire croire au directeur qu'il n'avait pas de lien avec lui. Mais de toute façon, il l'aurait appris par la bouche de Malfoy père ou d'une autre personne l'espionnant. Autant l'annoncer en premier.

- Aller viens Dobby, fit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Dobby regarda sa main sans comprendre. Harry vit de la peur dans les yeux de l'elfe. Sans doute que ce geste prêtait confusion avec une « bonne » correction. Harry la rabaissa. C'était un geste amical mais Dobby ne semblait pas encore prêt. Tu qu'à marcher à mes côtés. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Oui Harry Tomson, sourit l'elfe tout en sautillant à coté de lui. Dobby sait que Harry Tomson est gentil et formidable.

Harry commençait à détester ce mot. Formidable. Aversion qui ne fit que croître durant le trajet puisque Dobby avait décidé d'en faire une chanson.

- Harry Tomson, est formi- formi - formidable. For me, il est formidable… dable dable.

- Dobby nous arrivons devant le bureau. Peux-tu cesser ta chanson. Je vais faire les présentations et puis tu t'exprimeras librement. Cela te convient-il ?

- Formidable, répéta Dobby.

Harry souffla de lassitude et passa l'escalier qui ne lui demanda aucun mot de passe, suivi de près par l'elfe.

Arriver en haut, Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau, ce qui arrangea fortement Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller le chercher dans ses appartements.

- Tiens. M. Tomson. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ?

Le directeur ne semblait nullement surpris qu'un de ses élèves puisse accéder à son bureau librement. Ou tout du moins nullement surpris que ce soit Harry.

Le Gryffondor voulut s'asseoir, mais Dobby impressionné s'était caché derrière lui et agrippait inconsciemment ses jambes, lui empêchant tout mouvement.

- Je vous présente Dobby. Dobby était un elfe de maison de la famille Malfoy. Il a été libéré ce soir et aimerait savoir si vous offrez du travail.

Dobby tira sur la manche de Harry qui se retourna vers Dobby.

- Rémunéré, chuchota-il.

- Bien sûr, reprit Harry, qui voyait que cette scénette plaisait fortement au directeur, ce serait pour un travail rémunéré. Dobby est un elfe libre et il voudrait de ce fait être payé et avoir un jour de congé pas semaine.

- Rhhoooo, commenta Dobby à la demande des congés, trop émerveillé que Harry ait pu en faire la demande.

- Eh bien, c'est une visite tardive et assez surprenante, reprit contenance le directeur. Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous vous êtes libéré, Dobby.

- M. Tomson est formidable, reprit-il. Il est venu au départ pour avertir M. Malfoy qu'il n'était pas de sang pur.

Albus toussota, avant de prendre un bonbon. Ce geste semblait l'aider à reprendre contenance.

- Un bonbon ?

- Non merci, répondit Harry. Dobby ?

- Rhhoo. Oui un bonbon, oui.

L'elfe pris le bonbon précautionneusement avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Ses oreilles frémirent de joie. Dans ces moments là Dobby pouvait être si attendrissant.

- Donc Dobby, reprit Albus, tu étais en train de me dire que Harry ici présent est sorti de l'école sans autorisation et après le couvre feu pour aller faire une visite à M. Malfoy. Cette visite consistant à lui dire qu'il ne venait pas d'une lignée pure.

- C'est ça, confirma l'elfe qui ne vit pas, mais alors absolument pas, les rajouts que Albus avait mis intentionnellement dans son résumé.

Harry grimaça. Il était bon pour plusieurs retenues. Le regard du directeur était assez clair sur ce point.

- Harry Tomson a montré des documents à l'ancien maître de Dobby, mais celui-ci n'en voulait pas. Il les a jetés par terre. Dobby a repris la pochette et dedans il y avait une chaussette. La plus belle des chaussettes qui existe au monde.

Dobby montra son pied gauche vêtu de la chaussette noire, chaussette des plus banales.

- Et M. Malfoy n'avait pas vu la chaussette ?

- Oh elle était bien cachée répondit Dobby. M. Tomson avait donné un petit mot à Dobby pour lui dire de bien fouiller. Sinon Dobby n'aurait pas trouvé.

Dobby montra le papier.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que M. Tomson a la plus belle des écritures ?

Harry secoua la tête désolé. C'était de mal en pis. Albus lui regarda attentivement le papier sans rien dire.

- Alors je suis engagé ? demanda Dobby après un blanc.

- Je vous propose de travailler en tant qu'elfe de ménage. Vous serrez nourrit et logé. Et vous recevrez… disons 15 galions par mois. Vous aurez le droit à une journée de repos par semaine. Le jour que vous voudrez. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- Rhooo ! répondit Dobby. Et M. Tomson ? Je m'occuperai de lui ?

Harry resta stoïque. Albus semblait hésiter.

- Eh bien je crois que Bertus, un autre elfe de Poudlard tient beaucoup à faire ce travail. Mais si vous trouvez un arrangement avec lui, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Formidable, s'enthousiasma Dobby. Je travaille quand ?

- Je vous propose de vous reposer ce soir. Vous commencerez demain. Grod appela Albus Dumbledore.

Un elfe de Poudlard apparu et regarda avec méfiance Dobby.

- Grod voici Dobby. Dobby voici Grod. Dobby est arrivé aujourd'hui et travaillera contre salaire. Il aurait besoin d'une chambre et d'un bon repas. Peux-tu t'en charger ?

L'elfe acquiesça sans un mot avant de disparaitre en entrainant Dobby dans son sillage.

- Bien, reprit le directeur. Une chose de faite. Passons à votre cas Monsieur Tomson.

- Je suis désolé, commença Harry.

- Désolé pour quoi ? demanda le directeur.

- Pour tout ce que j'aurais fait et qui vous aurait fâché.

- Comme sortir de l'école ? De ne pas respecter le couvre feu ? D'aller voir Lucius Malfoy pour lui dire la pire insulte possible selon ses normes ? Ou bien encore de ramener un elfe de maison à 22h00 et de n'avoir aucun remord pour tout cela.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Harry, pour le fait que tout ce que vous venez d'énoncer soit vrai et que je n'éprouve pas de remord. Vous auriez du voir comment il le traitait. Vous avez vu les marques sur ses bras ? Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux. Et tout à l'heure j'ai voulu lui prendre la main et il a cru que j'allais le frapper. Vous trouvez ça normal ? s'énerva Harry. C'était une honte. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le libérer.

- Garder votre calme M. Tomson.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé. Il se rassit aussitôt. À ne plus cloisonner ses sentiments il devenait lunatique et imprévisible. Il n'aimait pas cela.

- Le problème commença le directeur, c'est ce petit mot. Vous ne l'avez pas écrit alors que vous aviez M. Malfoy devant vous. De même vous n'avez pas enlevé votre chaussette après être entré et avoir découvert la condition de Dobby. Vous avez fait tout cela avant. Avant de même de rentrer dans cette maison. Et puis pourquoi libérer Dobby et pas tous les autres elfes au service des Malfoys.

Harry se figea. Albus était beaucoup trop clairvoyant.

- Donc la seule raison que je peux voir à tout cela est que vous connaissiez déjà la condition de l'elfe de maison avant d'y aller. Comment le saviez-vous puisque vous ne connaissiez pas ce pays avant d'arriver dans cette école. Enfin c'est ce que vous m'avez dit. Peut être n'est ce pas vrai ? Tout comme votre nom ?

Harry pris le temps de la réflexion. Il avait une dette absolue et infinie pour Dobby et Albus. Et même si ce n'étaient que des doubles, il ne pouvait pas leur fait l'affront de leur mentir.

- Je savais que M. Malfoy ne traitait pas bien son elfe. Et ça m'a énervé. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer de le libérer.

- Comment le saviez-vous ?

- Je pourrais vous dire un mensonge. Mais je préfère vous répondre que je le savais. C'est tout.

Albus hésita et changea de stratégie.

- Autant de risques pour un elfe de maison, souleva le directeur.

- Un elfe de maison est un être capable d'éprouver de la souffrance et de penser que je sache. Il a donc autant de valeur que nous.

- Vous êtes très véhément ce soir.

- C'est à cause de Minerva. Elle m'a dit que je devais décloisonner mes souvenirs. Comme c'est encore trop dur de le faire, j'ai décidé dans un premier temps, de ne plus créer de cloisonnement supplémentaire. Du coup je suis à fleur de peau. Tout le temps ! Franchement, je ne sais pas comment font les gens. C'était si tentant de mettre mon poing dans la face de ce Malfoy.

- Vous aviez une haine particulière contre lui ?

- Vous avez vu comment il a traité son elfe ?

- C'est tout ?

- Vous aimeriez qu'on fasse cela à un de vos élèves ?

- Vous considérez Dobby comme un élève ?

- Non c'était une métaphore, répondit harry. Et arrêtez de parler comme un psy. Sinon je vais encore devoir cloisonner mes sentiments et devenir aussi froid que la pierre.

- Et vous ne voulez pas devenir cette personne.

Harry regarda Albus avec un regard lourd de sens.

- Ok, capitula Albus. J'arrête. Mais vous êtes un si grand mystère.

- Humph.

- Bien, jugea Albus. Je vais devoir vous mettre des retenues pour être sortie sans autorisation. Disons quatre fois deux heures de colles avec moi. Vous viendrez les mercredi soirs. Je pense que ce créneau est libre puisque pour l'instant votre entrainement Animagus est tombé à l'eau.

- Bien, accepta Harry.

- 150 points en moins pour avoir brisé le règlement une dizaine de fois.

- Je comprends

- Et 100 points en plus pour avoir aidé une personne en détresse.

- Merci.

- Par contre, l'avertit Albus, j'ai peur que M. Malfoy ne mette en place des représailles. Il va falloir être sur vos gardes.

- Je m'en doute bien.

Albus raccompagna Harry dans sa salle commune. Sur le trajet, un elfe apparut devant eux.

- M. le directeur. Deux Aurors vous attendent devant la porte d'entrée. Ils veulent vous parler d'un élève.

Albus remercia l'elfe et regarda Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner. L'élève en question ne peut être que toi.

Harry hocha la tête. M. Malfoy était très fort. Les Aurors étaient arrivés une heure à peine après l'incident. Il avait du réveiller le ministre en personne pour avoir ces résultats. Ce Malfoy était aussi influent que Lucius. Il allait devoir être sur ses gardes.

A la porte de Poudlard, Harry fut surpris d'y voir Alastor Maugrey, très jeune et avec ses deux yeux.

- Auror Penthouse et Auror Maugrey. Nous sommes là pour arrêter M. Tomson.

- Pour quel motif, demanda Albus Dumbledore ?

- Tentative d'effraction.

Harry apprécia la manœuvre. M. Malfoy était vraiment très dangereux. Il n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- C'est lui ? demanda l'Auror Penthouse.

- C'est moi-même, répondit Harry.

L'Auror leva sa baguette.

- Pas de ça, gronda Albus Dumbledore, très protecteur. Peut-être un peut trop d'ailleurs, car les deux Aurors furent surpris de sa réaction. Harry aussi, mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Ce jeune homme est encore scolarisé dans cette école et sauf preuve du contraire, il n'a pas encore été jugé coupable. Donc traitez-le avec respect. Harry, peux-tu les suivre, sans chercher à t'enfuir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry serein, qui commençait déjà à cloisonner ses sentiments. Je suis innocent, je n'ai donc pas besoin de m'enfuir. Nous allons où ?

Maugrey sourit. Il appréciait le garçon. Penthouse lui grogna, peu content de la tournure des événements.

- Nous allons au ministère.

- Peux-tu transplaner dans l'atrium ? demanda Maugrey.

- Oui répondit Harry. C'est le grand hall du ministère ?

Sa dernière question était pour faire bonne figure. Il aurait été bizarre, pour un jeune homme fraîchement débarqué, de savoir ce qu'était l'atrium sans une once d'hésitation.

- On ne va pas le laisser transplaner seul, s'énerva l'Auror Penthouse.

- Eh bien cet élève n'est pour l'instant accusé de rien de particulier. Et notre intervention est un peu particulière. Il vaut mieux faire profil bas, jugea Maugrey. Mais c'est toi qui vois. C'est toi le chef, rajouta-t-il moqueur.

- De toute façon, Harry n'a aucun intérêt à vous faire faux bon, ajouta le directeur à la fois pour les Aurors et pour Harry. N'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, confirma son élève.

- Bien conclut le directeur. Nous nous retrouvons tous las bas.

- Vous aussi ? S'insurgea le chef de Maugrey.

- Je ne vais pas laisser un élève seul face à deux Aurors convaincus de sa culpabilité.

Le supérieur de Maugrey grogna puis transplana. Harry en fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'atrium. Celui-ci était le même que dans son enfance.

- Par ici, l'aiguillonna Maugrey avec douceur.

Arriver dans le centre des Aurors, Harry se mit à sourire avec nostalgie. Il connaissait bien ces locaux. Il y avait travaillé un mois avant d'atterrir ici.

- Il sourit, s'offusqua Penthouse. Tu vas aller en cellule de dégrisement. On verra si tu souriras encore demain matin.

- Demain matin ? souleva le directeur.

- Ouaip, se marra lourdement l'auror antipathique. Il est tard et les aurors qui l'interrogeront ne travaillent que durant la journée. Il va devoir attendre demain matin.

- Vous n'allez pas le laisser ici toute la nuit ?

- Si, fit avec un grand sourire pervers Penthouse.

- Peut être, avança Maugrey. …

- La ferme, le corrigea son chef. J'ai dit qu'il restera la nuit ici. C'est non discutable. On a le droit de le faire et je ne vais pas me gêner. C'est un merdeux. Il va apprendre les bonnes manières en vivant une nuit loin des lits douillés de l'école.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, hurla le directeur hors de lui. Vous…

Harry posa une main sur le bras d'Albus.

- Laissez. Cela ne me gène pas. J'ai connu bien pire.

- Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas laisser faire cela.

- Je connais bien ce genre d'homme, dit-il en désignant l'auror Pentahouse. C'est un lourdaud qui exécute des ordres bêtes et méchants sans se poser de questions. Vous n'arrivez pas à le faire changer d'avis et il est dans son droit. J'ai étudié votre loi avant de venir, rajouta Harry devant l'étonnement de Maugrey qui avait tout écouté.

- Vous me traitez de lourdaud s'énerva l'Auror ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à pas écouter une conversation privée. Elle est où la cellule où je dois dormir ?

- Harry… l'interpella le directeur, plein d'appréhension.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

- A demain matin Monsieur. Vous pourrez me représenter en tant qu'avocat?

- Bien sûr Harry. Je serais là à la première heure.

- Parfait.

- Ouaip, les interrompit Penthouse. Mais avant faut me donner ta baguette.

Harry se figea. Il était hors de question qu'il donne sa baguette à cet abruti. Déjà que s'en séparer serait difficile mais alors avec cet abruti.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu attends, s'impatienta l'Auror.

- Puis-je la donner à Albus Dumbledore ? Il me la rendra quand tout sera terminé.

- Puis-je la donner à Albus Dumbledore, le singea Penthouse. Non mais tu rigoles. C'est une pièce à conviction. Il faut qu'on lui fasse faire les tests pour savoir si tu as lancé des sorts pour t'être introduit illégalement dans le manoir de M. Malfoy.

En effet, vu sous cet angle, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire autrement.

Harry grimaça et donna sa baguette à contre cœur.

- Bien, sourit l'Auror, maintenant, le gamin, tu vas aller au dodo.

Harry suivi l'Auror Penthouse qui lui choisit une cellule déjà occupée par deux hommes plutôt dangereux.

Un des hommes était blond, assez grand et avait un regard de tueur. L'autre était plus jeune, blond et assez grand, lui aussi. Les deux hommes avaient un air de famille. Le plus jeune avait les yeux rougis. Il avait sûrement pleuré. Ce n'étaient pas des poivrots. Ils avaient sûrement fait quelque chose de plus répréhensible. C'était complètement irresponsable de mettre un élève de dix-sept ans avec ces deux hommes. Irresponsable, mais sûrement fait exprès.

- Bon je m'en vais chez moi, annonça l'Auror à l'intention de Harry et des deux autres. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, sache que personne ne pourra t'entendre alors essaye de ne pas trop les énerver.

Le message était clair et s'adressait aux deux autres lascars. Harry était sans défense et s'ils leur venaient l'envie de le frapper, l'Auror ne se déplacerait pas.

- Ah bah, bravo ! ironisa Harry.

**Fin du chapitre. **

Petit hommage à Code quantum avec la dernière phrase….

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


	10. Un service d'ordre à ame'éliorer

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 (merci d'avoir bossé autant)**

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 - Un service d'ordre à âme'éliorer**

Harry se trouvait dans une cellule, suspecté d'avoir illégalement pénétré dans le manoir des Malfoy.

En face de lui deux hommes à qui la vie n'avait plus rien à apprendre le dévisageaient. L'un était assis sur un banc, l'air serein. Il avait les yeux bleus et des cheveux châtain foncé. Il paraissait avoir la trentaine. L'autre possédait un physique assez semblable, mais semblait plus âgé, autour de la quarantaine. Probablement son frère ainé. Il affichait un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry essaya de rester calme.

- Alors le p'tit. Comme ça, tu fais des bêtises et maintenant tu te retrouves dans la fosse aux lions.

- Laisse le, Harold.

- La ferme Harry. Je veux juste me défouler un peu.

Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprise avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui. Le plus jeune des bandits s'appelait sûrement Harry.

- Ca va encore aggraver notre cas.

- On est foutu de toute façon, résuma le plus grand. Autant en profiter avant de clamser. En plus l'Auror nous en donne la permission.

- On n'est pas foutu, soupira son petit frère. Et si ça se trouve c'est un piège.

Harry regardait les deux hommes se chamailler tout en restant sur le qui-vive. Il devait pouvoir répliquer librement et rapidement. Sans baguette, il n'était pas pour autant sans défense. Il maîtrisait quelques sortilèges qui ne nécessitaient pas de baguette, mais surtout ses techniques de combats au corps à corps pouvaient lui être très utiles. Cependant les paroles de son homonyme semblaient avoir calmé le plus grand.

- Alors le mioche, on ne pleure pas encore ? Tu ne veux pas retrouver ta maman ? Tu as fait quoi pour être là ? demanda avec curiosité l'aîné.

- J'ai dit à M. Malfoy qu'il avait une grand-mère Moldue.

- C'est tout ?

- J'ai fait aussi en sorte que son elfe puisse se libérer.

Les deux hommes rirent à gorges déployées comme s'ils n'attendaient que cette occasion pour se débarrasser de la tension accumulée.

- T'es un marrant, le jugea Harold.

- Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne te tue pas dans la seconde pour tes paroles, remarqua l'autre Harry, très sérieusement.

- Il aurait surement essayé si son elfe ne s'était pas interposé.

Le grand frère Harold se mit à rire encore plus bruyamment. Il avait un rire guttural assez désagréable. Harry ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Son homonyme, en revanche, semblait plus posé et sensé.

- Ben t'es dans la merde, résuma le jeune homme.

- C'est un futur bandit, s'amusa le plus benêt, tout en essayant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Harry. Il est des nôtres.

Harry se libéra de l'étreinte. Il ne voulait pas de contact avec ces personnes. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire… Ou inversement, ce que sa magie pourrait leur faire.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? S'offusqua Harold. On est dans la même galère.

- Laisse tomber, le calma son frère.

- Non, s'énerva l'autre. On discutait gentiment et il m'évite comme si j'avais la peste. C'est pas bien, p'tit.

L'homme se fit plus menaçant. Harry hésita à prendre une posture de défense, ce qui engagerait forcément le combat. L'autre semblait n'attendre qu'une occasion pour lui taper dessus.

- Je n'aime pas les contacts. Rien de personnel.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

L'autre fit mine de s'éloigner, puis au dernier moment se retourna et lui cria :

- Bouh !

Harry ne bougea pas d'un cil.

L'homme n'apprécia pas et se rapprocha d'Harry. Le combat était finalement inévitable.

- Je ne désire pas me battre contre vous, avertit Harry. Cependant, si vous engagez le combat sachez qu'il se terminerait en votre défaveur : je suis beaucoup plus dangereux que j'en ai l'air.

- Laisse tomber frérot.

- Tu crois que je vais perdre contre le mioche ?

- Au contraire, je crois que tu vas l'éclater et tout ce qu'on va gagner c'est encore trois ans supplémentaires à Azkaban.

- Ben raison de plus pour m'amuser avant d'y aller.

Harry secoua la tête, résigné. Il ne devait pas en faire trop. Surtout ne pas blesser l'homme ou pire, le tuer.

L'homme approcha et prépara son poing. Harry esquiva facilement le coup. L'homme se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Si ca continuait il allait devoir frapper, et ce n'était pas bon pour ses affaires. L'esprit affuté par le combat, Harry eu une idée enfantine mais génialissime. Avec un peu de magie sans baguette, il rendit le sol plus glissant, tout en esquivant le poing qui fonçait vers lui. Dans son élan, l'homme tomba par terre et Harry entendit un craquement. L'étudiant grimaça. Harold s'était cassé le bras.

- Arhhh ! cria l'homme. J'ai mal. Putain il m'a cassé le bras. Auror ! Auror, appela l'homme. Le mioche, il m'a cassé le bras.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait énoncé Stakehouse, Maugrey était juste à coté et arriva dès le premier cri.

- Harry ca va ?

L'inquiétude sur son visage suffit à Harry pour comprendre que l'Auror était resté pour sa sécurité. Alastor avait vraiment un bon fond.

- Ce n'est pas moi, mais lui qui a crié, expliqua le Gryffondor. Il a tenté de m'attaquer, j'ai esquivé. Pris par son élan, l'imbécile est tombé par terre et s'est tordu le bras. Faut être vraiment bête pour se casser le bras tout seul.

- La ferme, rétorqua l'homme. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me provoquer.

- Tu confirmes donc, reprit Maugrey, que tu t'es cassé le bras tout seul.

- Non !

- Pourtant…

- J'ai dit non. Le mioche il m'a cassé le bras. Je demande que mon procès soit reculé de trois semaines, le temps que je me rétablisse.

- Benston ? demanda Maugrey au petit frère

- Il ment. Il s'est énervé contre le petit alors qu'il ne cherchait aucunement la bagarre et puis mon frère est tombé et s'est cassé le bras. Tout comme l'a dit le p'tit.

- Putain frérot tu fais quoi ?

- Je « fais » que tu m'agaces à la fin. Si je ne t'avais pas suivi dans tes magouilles à la con, je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui… Toujours le plan parfait mais à chaque fois on finit en prison. C'est notre troisième récidive. On est bon pour Azkaban. Et toi tu en rajoutes en attaquant ce mioche. Tu es devenu vraiment incontrôlable. J'en ai marre.

- Mais Harry…

- Non, y a pas de « mais ».

- Bon, coupa Alastor. Je crois que tout est clair. Harold suis-moi, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu as de la chance, tu vas passer une nuit dans un vrai lit. Harry ça va aller ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, confirma le jeune Benston. Je ne lui ferai rien.

Alastor s'en alla donc avec le grand imbécile.

Harry remercia son homonyme.

- Merci beaucoup pour avoir dit la vérité.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

- Peut-être, mais c'était quand même une bonne action. Merci.

- Humph. La nuit va être longue. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Tu vas avoir un sacré paquet d'emmerdes demain, si tu as vraiment fait ce que tu as dit.

- Moins que vous.

- Alors là, c'est pas dit. Malfoy c'est du gros gibier. Ce monde est pourri, mais lui est encore pire que les autres. Il paraît qu'il a une bonne poignée d'Aurors dans sa poche, même parmi les hauts gradés. Enfin c'est pas mes histoires, hein. Bonne nuit, petit.

L'escroc s'installa sur un banc et tourna le dos à Harry pour terminer la conversation définitivement.

Harry alla s'installer sur un banc et s'assit confortablement. Cette nuit allait être très longue. Il n'allait sûrement pas fermer les yeux. Trop risqué. Quelqu'un pourrait rentrer ou l'attaquer. Son homonyme pourrait d'un coup changer de personnalité et le tuer. Non, il allait veiller, comme il l'avait fait dans le temps.

Cela allait être une très, très longue nuit…

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut convié par un Auror à le suivre. Il se leva et pris le temps de dépoussiérer ses vêtements.

- Au revoir Harry, annonça le jeune Potter. Bonne chance. .

- C'est surtout toi qui en à besoin, gamin, répondit son homonyme. Malfoy est dangereux. Ne laisse pas cette raclure avoir gain de cause.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Albus Dumbledore est mon avocat.

L'autre laissa échapper un rire.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, remarqua l'Auror fraîchement débarqué qui avait assisté à l'échange.

Harry ne répondit rien trop occupé à regarder les Aurors s'activer autour d'un tableau recensant les travaux et enquêtes en cours. Tout y était noté pour que la relève du matin sache ce qu'ils devaient faire. Un peu comme dans les hôpitaux. D'où il était il pouvait lire ce qui était écrit. C'était n'importe quoi ! Avec une bonne vue, il aurait même pu lire les rues qui allaient être surveillées dans la journée. Jamais en tant qu'adjoint au chef des Aurors il n'aurait laissé cette situation perdurer.

- Harry ca va, demanda Albus fraichement arrivé.

- Formidable. La cellule n'était pas très confortable, mais mon colocataire de cellule était surprenant

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non. Son frère à essayé mais il est malencontreusement tombé.

Albus se garda bien de questionner davantage Harry devant l'Auror. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs très intéressé par la conversation.

- Harry, reprit le directeur, ils vont t'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé. Sauf si on te pose une question directe, tu gardes le silence, d'accord ?

- Oui

- Laisse-moi gérer cette histoire. Ce sera mieux. Pour ta gouverne, nous allons dans un bureau où sont présents M. Malfoy, et son avocat M. Heincht et aussi deux Aurors M. Santos le chef des Aurors et M. Hansen deuxième adjoint à M. Santos.

- Le chef des Aurors et son deuxième adjoint, siffla Harry. Pour une banale histoire de collégien. Vous rigolez ?

- Non, ils prennent ça très au sérieux.

- Est-ce que ces Aurors sont véreux ?

L'Auror à coté de lui toussa. Albus réprima un sourire.

- Bien sur que non Harry. Denis Santos est irréprochable.

Sous entendu, traduisit Harry, M. Hansen non. Ce qui expliquait peut-être la présence du chef.

- OK. Je demandais ça au hasard. C'était une théorie de mon colocataire de cellule. Tous des pourris. C'était un peu simplet mais intéressant.

Harry nota aussi qu'Albus pouvait lui parler librement avant l'interrogatoire. Même si l'époque était différente, il jurerait que c'était un vice de procédure. Mais bon, le directeur était influent et c'était à son avantage.

L'Auror qui les accompagnait, ouvrit une porte :

- Je vous laisse entrer. Ma mission s'arrête là.

- Merci Auror Fint, le remercia Albus Dumbledore avec courtoisie.

Quatre hommes l'attendaient effectivement. Harry put associer instantanément des noms aux personnes. M. Malfoy avait à coté de lui, un homme brun, aux yeux noirs de carnassier, en costume noir irréprochable et qui devait lui coûter cent gallions de l'heure. C'était sûrement M. Heincht. A coté encore, un homme avec un costume d'Auror. Tout à fait banal, brun, yeux marron, mais avec une mine trop sérieuse. M. Hansen sûrement. Enfin à coté, M. Santos portait une tunique de chef des Aurors. M. Santos était aussi très banal avec ses cheveux châtain et ses yeux verts, mais il était puissant. Il possédait une cicatrice sur bas du visage. Harry se rappela soudain qu'il était un des six hommes faisant parti de la troupe de Dumbledore pour combattre Voldemort. Harry se rappela aussi que son grand père y avait participé et était l'adjoint au chef des Aurors. Il aurait pu le voir aujourd'hui. Quel dommage !

- Bien, commença l'avocat de M. Malfoy sans attendre. Nous sommes ici car ce misérable délinquant s'est permis d'entrer par effraction chez M. Malfoy et de lui voler son elfe.

- Calmez-vous, annonça M. Santos avec flegme. Laissez le temps au petit de s'asseoir avant de le dévorer tout cru.

Harry et Albus prirent place. Le directeur veilla à être entre Harry et le reste des personnes. Cela avait un coté protecteur que le jeune homme trouva quelque peu excessif.

- Bien ! Monsieur Tomson a-t-il bien dormi cette nuit ? Demanda M. Hansen avec un sourire faux.

Si cette phrase n'eut pas fini de convaincre Harry que M. Hansen était du coté de M. Malfoy, l'œillade que l'Auror décerna au plaignant était mémorable. Après un rapide coup d'œil d'Albus et l'acquiescement du chef des Aurors, Harry jugea que M. Santos avait déjà sa propre opinion, opinion qui allait bien sûr dans le sens d'Albus Dumbledore. Finalement cet entrevue n'allait être qu'un rapport de force entre personnes influentes.

Bref, songea Harry. Un monde complètement corrompu. Comment ont-ils résisté à Voldemort ?

Harry évalua ses chances. On ne l'interrogeait pas seul. On l'avait mis en présence de M. Malfoy dès le départ. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils recherchaient une situation amiable et officieuse. Surement encore un coup de Albus. Quoique M. Malfoy y trouvait aussi son compte car dans ce genre de rencontre, rien n'était totalement juridique. La personne la plus gradée était M. Santos, qui semblait de leur coté. Mais le deuxième adjoint était contre lui. De plus, M. Malfoy était un homme influent.

- Bien, commença M. Santos. Nous sommes là pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier. M. Malfoy voudrait porter plainte, mais M. Dumbledore l'a convaincu de retirer sa plainte le temps de faire une entrevue informelle pour arranger ce malentendu. M. Malfoy ici présent a bien voulu nous faire le plaisir d'accepter.

Harry soupira. De la vraie magouille !

- Harry, l'interpella le chef des Aurors. M. Malfoy vous accuse d'être entré par effraction.

- Ce qui est bien entendu complètement faux, répondit Albus avant que Harry dise quoique ce soit. Harry a frappé à sa porte et un elfe de maison l'a laissé entrer. M. Malfoy l'a même accueillit.

- Vous voulez plutôt dire que M. Malfoy l'a cueillit en pleine infraction. Le garçon a, sans trop savoir comment, déjoué certains sorts de protections. Heureusement M. Malfoy a été avertit de son intrusion et l'a attendu à l'entrée du manoir pour lui demander de partir ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

- Vous voulez dire, reformula le chef, qu'un enfant de dix-sept ans aurait déjoué les protections du manoir ? Ceci reviendrait à dire qu'on rentre dans le Manoir de M. Malfoy comme dans un moulin.

- Peut être a-t-il reçu une aide.

- Vraiment ? souleva Albus Dumbledore.

- Avec les jeunes voyous d'aujourd'hui, commenta M. Malfoy. On peut s'attendre à tout.

- Et les plus vieux, aussi, répliqua le directeur de l'école.

- Est-ce une insinuation ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Albus. Juste une vérité communément admise.

- Votre élève s'est introduit illégalement dans la demeure de M. Malfoy. Nous sommes venus en signe de bonne volonté, mais nous n'allons pas retirer notre plainte, avança l'homme de droit.

- Pourtant vous n'avez pas de preuve.

- Nous avons le témoignage de M. Malfoy. Cela devrait suffire.

- La parole de M. Malfoy n'a pas plus de valeur que celle de Harry Tomson.

- Allons, fit M. Heincht ironique.

Albus resta stoïque. Harry aussi.

- Nous avons aussi la preuve des elfes de maison de M. Malfoy que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez lui.

- Nous avons aussi le témoignage d'un elfe de maison qui pourra témoigner pour Harry. De plus lui n'est plus assujetti à M. Malfoy. Vos témoins n'ont aucune valeur.

- Le votre non plus, contre-attaqua l'avocat. C'est un elfe de maison, personne ne l'écoutera.

- Vous n'avez donc rien.

- Au contraire. Les Aurors sont déjà sur place pour découvrir les attaques qui ont été perpétrées contre le champ de protection. Une preuve que quelqu'un est rentré par effraction.

- L'effraction aurait très bien pu être faite après le départ de Harry Tomson.

- Allez expliquer cela aux jurés.

- L'examen de la baguette d'Harry prouve que ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé ces sorts. Il n'y avait que des sorts mineurs.

- On en revient au complice, rétorqua l'avocat.

La joute verbale était intense. Harry était sceptique. Albus allait-il gagner la partie ?

De toute façon il avait un atout dans sa manche. Il était langue de plomb. De ce fait, ce statut l'interdisait d'être jugé par des personnes autres que des langues de plombs. Mais Harry préférait garder cet atout pour une fois prochaine. Trop de questions en ressortiraient.

- Ce garçon n'est pas connu du ministère. C'est un immigré !

- Quel rapport ? demanda courtoisement M. Santos.

- Eh bien, intervint pour la première fois M. Hansen, dans ce cas il devrait être expulsé de notre communauté. De plus j'ai vérifié cette nuit, il est introuvable. Même à l'étranger.

- Vous avez vérifié ? souleva doucement mais avec colère le chef des Aurors. Et comment auriez pu faire cela puisque vous n'avez appris cette affaire que ce matin.

- J'ai été avisé hier soir de l'affaire grâce à M. Heincht. Heureusement, car sinon je n'aurais rien pu vérifier avant notre entrevue. D'après les rumeurs M. Tomson vient d'un pays magique et en guerre. Aucun pays n'a été recensé comme tel si ce n'est trois pays dans le monde. Et ayant des connaissances dans ces trois pays, j'ai pu démontrer qu'il ne provenait pas de ces endroits.

- Je vois que vous pouvez faire de l'excellent boulot lorsqu'on vous motive.

- Ce n'est pas grâce à vous, fit son adjoint avec impertinence.

- Faites attention Hansen, coupa d'un ton tranchant son chef.

Aucun doute, M. Santos n'aimait pas son deuxième adjoint. Celui-ci avait du lui être imposé. L'autre le savait et faisait son possible pour déstabiliser son supérieur.

- De toute façon, Harry est élève à Poudlard, rappela Albus. Par ce simple fait, il a l'immunité, tout du moins durant toute sa scolarité.

- Vous acceptez vraiment n'importe qui, répliqua l'Auror échauffé.

- Il me semble que votre fils et la fille de M. Malfoy étudient dans cette école… ce qui démontrerait que celle-ci n'est pas aussi dégradante que vous semblez le dire.

La réplique d'Albus pris l'homme de court. Harry retint à temps son sourire.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous écouter M. Tomson, proposa M. Santos, pour faire redémarrer la discussion.

Harry raconta étape par étape sa soirée, en n'oubliant surtout pas le fait que son projet d'école portait sur la grand-mère Moldu de M. Malfoy.

- N'importe quoi, cria M. Malfoy. Arrêtons-nous, là, hurla-t-il. Je ne veux plus de compromis avec cette fripouille.

- Si nous allons au procès, rappela Albus Dumbledore, Harry répétera tout cela devant les jurés et les journalistes.

- Hors de question !

- Je vous propose d'enlever votre plainte et de laver Harry de tout soupçon. En échange, Harry accepte d'enterrer cette histoire et de ne même pas en parler en cours.

À la réaction de M. Malfoy, Harry comprit qu'Albus Dumbledore avait vu juste. On y était, songea Harry. Il avait enfin compris. Ce n'était pas qu'une affaire d'orgueil, comme il l'avait cru au départ. M. Malfoy avait peur qu'il révèle le texte qu'il avait trouvé. Toute cette attaque n'avait que pour but de lui faire garder le silence sur les origines potentielles de la famille Malfoy. Pour le coup, il aurait pu rendre un très bon devoir à M. Flitwick. Cependant la solution d'Albus, si elle ne le satisfaisait pas complètement lui évitait de nombreux tracas. De plus les documents étaient des faux. Donc il y gagnait au change. D'ailleurs, que M. Malfoy le croie était assez amusant…

- Le garçon brûlera-t-il le document ?

- Étant donné qu'il est à la propriété de Poudlard, ce document est protégé. Mais je le retirerai de la bibliothèque et le mettrai dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Pour être sur que personne n'en fasse une mauvaise utilisation.

- Rien ne m'assure que vous ne l'utiliserez pas à des fins personnelles répondit M. Malfoy.

L'homme y croyait dur comme fer.

- Ma parole devrait suffire, menaça Albus Dumbledore. Que je sache, j'ai des documents bien plus compromettant à votre encontre M. Malfoy. Et je ne les ai pas sortis.

M. Malfoy recula d'effroi puis s'efforça de cacher sa réaction. Mais était trop tard pour cela. Il fulminait de s'être ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Il chuchota avec son avocat, puis avec l'Auror, ce qui était plus inhabituel.

- Bien ! Nous acceptons, résuma l'avocat.

Après des formalités longues et fatigantes, Harry pu sortir de la pièce. L'Auror Hansen alla chercher sa baguette. Il revint avec une baguette en deux morceaux.

- Désolé. Elle s'est cassée pendant que je l'étudiai.

- Elle était en parfait état ce matin, réagit vivement le chef des Aurors.

- Vraiment ? Vous devez faire erreur.

Malfoy souriait. Harry fulminait. C'était Malfoy qui avait du demander à l'Auror d'aller casser sa baguette. C'était puéril et mesquin. C'était vraiment immonde et peu surprenant de la part d'un tel homme.

Harry souffla et empaqueta toutes ses émotions dans une très grande pièce blanche. Il était tellement énervé, qu'il dut refaire à trois reprises une pièce blanche, sans quoi il aurait tué M. Malfoy dans la seconde. Mais ses auras réagissaient et il devait déployer tous ces efforts de concentration pour que sa magie n'agisse pas sans son autorisation.

Harry tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette. L'Auror la lui donna avec un sourire de vainqueur. Harry refoula les émotions liés à ce sourire et regarda sa baguette. Elle avait été détruite sur la longueur. Ce ne pouvait pas être accidentel.

Albus s'était mis à crier contre l'Auror qui souriait. Le Chef essayait de calmer les choses tout en injuriant son adjoint ce qui n'était pas très efficace. L'avocat essayait de les séparer.

Harry mettait toute son énergie à calmer l'assaut de l'aura de Dobby qui voulait tuer son ancien maître. Étant donné que lui-même en avait grandement envie c'était difficile de la contenir. C'est dans ces conditions qu'Harry se laissa alpaguer par l'aura de Voldemort. Une aura de puissance, d'assurance pour soi et de mépris pour les autres, et surtout, surtout, l'envie de tuer et distiller le malheur. Au lieu de combattre cette aura, Harry décida de jouer un mauvais tour à Malfoy. Prit-il cette décision seul ou influencé par l'aura de Voldemort ? Harry ne le saurait jamais, mais il ne valait mieux pas le savoir.

M. Malfoy souriait toujours en se délectant du spectacle. Harry se rapprocha du magicien et dit d'un ton doucereux, mais faisant ressortir au maximum l'aura de Voldemort :

- M. Malfoy, vous n'auriez pas du faire cela. S'attaquer à moi reviens à se suicider. Et vous m'avez mis dans une colère noire. Hélassssss.

Harry fit durer le s à la façon de Voldemort. Ses paroles étaient volontairement des paroles que Voldemort lui-même aurait pu prononcer.

Harry se faisait horreur à utiliser ce subterfuge. Mais il était énervé et l'aura de Voldemort criait au scandale. Un Mangemort ne lui manquait pas de respect. Ce dogme était tellement important qu'il était imprégné dans la magie même de Voldemort qui le reliait aux Mangemorts. L'aura de Dumbledore était aussi en effervescence du fait qu'on s'en prenait à Harry, mais c'est celle de Dobby qui était la plus difficile à contrôler. L'elfe avait tellement haï M. Malfoy que même sans raison, l'aura voulait le détruire.

Mais pour être certain de faire son petit effet Harry rajouta :

- Quelle douce punition vais-je te donner ?

C'était la phrase favorite de Voldemort. Abraxas Malfoy ne pouvait que faire le parallèle. L'homme réagit d'ailleurs très rapidement. Il se pliât légèrement et s'excusa platement. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il se releva avec raideur et lança à Harry un regard atterré.

- Qui es-tu ? cria-t-il un peu fort faisant taire la dispute qui avait lieu à coté.

Il était terrorisé.

- Si je te dis 'ton pire cauchemar', ça fait trop romanesque ? Se moqua Harry.

- On s'en va, hurla presque M. Malfoy à l'attention de son avocat, avant de jeter un dernier regard effrayé vers Harry. On n'en a pas fini, annonça-t-il mollement.

- Ca c'est sûr, répondit Harry avec assurance, tout en arborant un sourire carnassier.

Harry regarda partir le Mangemort, et il sentit ses auras se calmer. Mais lui ne l'était toujours pas. Il fulminait. Même sous la terreur de Voldemort, personne ne lui avait jamais cassé sa baguette. Sa baguette si unique… Enfin, un double existait certainement encore chez Olivander. Harry se demanda un instant s'il pourrait la récupérer auprès du vendeur. Mais il n'avait pas d'argent…

- Que lui as-tu dit, demanda Albus surpris devant la réaction de M. Malfoy ?

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ait peur de moi. Ce n'était pas difficile. Mais je n'aurais pas dû, se repentit Harry.

- La menace n'est pas la solution, déclara Albus.

- Je ne l'ai pas menacé, le détrompa Harry. Il a juste eu peur tout seul.

- Bon, reprit le chef des Aurors, peu convaincu. Au moins tout ça c'est fini à peu près bien.

- Ma baguette est cassée, rétorqua Harry énervé.

- Une baguette est moins grave que la prison, répliqua l'Auror.

- M. Hansen prend du pouvoir, remarqua Albus.

- M. Hansen est une épine que je ne peux plus enlever. Si vous avez un moyen pour m'en débarrasser…

Harry interrompit la conversation qui commençait.

- La baguette d'un innocent détruite par un Auror corrompu pour plaire à un Mangemort, c'est moins grave ? Vous en êtes certain ? insista Harry.

L'Auror le dévisagea durement.

- Je pense que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, jeune homme.

- Ça c'est sûr, répliqua Harry. Mes affaires je les tiens mieux que cela.

- Harry ! s'indigna le directeur de l'école.

- Quoi ! haussa-t-il le ton. C'est vrai ! Ici, c'est n'importe quoi ! Comment avez-vous pu battre Voldemort avec ce service d'Auror complètement bidon.

Des Aurors s'étaient approchés. Harry les ignora, mais le chef des Aurors sembla mal à l'aise.

- Je comprends que tu sois énervé, calma M. Santos, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Et cela ne concerne pas que ma baguette. L'Auror Stakehouse m'a laissé seul, hier, avec deux malfrats leur demandant presque oralement de me faire ma fête. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est pourri, mais quand même un peu. De plus qui aurait l'idée de mettre un jeune de dix-sept ans avec des récidivistes de quarante ans. Pour aller à l'interrogatoire, vous m'avez fait passer par le QG. J'ai pu lire toutes les affaires en cours. Si j'étais mal intentionné j'aurais pu donner ces informations aux personnes filées. Vous devriez faire un couloir obscur, ou rapprocher les salles d'interrogatoire. Salles que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vu car vous m'avez fait passé directement en phase de négociation, sans enquête préalable. Ce qui veut dire que j'étais déjà jugé comme coupable. Alors que nous savons tous que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

Un Auror éternua. Harry le regarda quelques secondes. Il avait de l'embonpoint, et n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Ce devait être une nouvelle recrue.

- Calme-toi, ordonna le directeur.

- Me calmer ? Ces agents ne sont pas entraînés comme il faudrait au vu de leur embonpoint, et cet homme ne porte même pas de baguette avec lui alors qu'un jeune est en train de s'énerver devant son chef. C'est comme l'Auror qui m'a amené dans la salle de négociation. Il était charmant, et sûrement n'était-il pas sur ses gardes à cause d'Albus qui a la réputation d'être le magicien le plus gentil du monde, mais il n'empêche que j'aurais pu lui prendre sa baguette à tout moment. Normalement il faut au moins autant d'Aurors que de prisonniers. Et je passe les entorses à la procédure ou les normes de sécurités basiques qui n'existent même pas. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu battre Voldemort.

- Harry, le coupa Dumbledore

Le chef des Aurors donna l'ordre à ses agents de circuler. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent mais continuèrent à écouter.

- Et non, rajouta Harry, je trouve que ce qui se passe est bien plus grave que l'impertinence de l'Auror Hansen qui est d'ailleurs facilement éjectable. Si votre ministre, qui selon les rumeurs est de votre coté, ne peut pas le virer, (qu'elle le promeut) elle n'a qu'à le promouvoir directeur d'un service bidon. Il ne pourra pas refuser et votre ministre pourra très bien faire de ce poste un placard à balai. Il vous fichera la paix et vous pourrez enfin mener une vraie politique contre la corruption et l'incompétence qui règnent dans votre service. Ce sont des principes de bases !

- Harry, hurla cette fois-ci le directeur arrêtant enfin, Harry dans son élan. Arrête. Je crois qu'on a compris.

- Bien, résuma-t-il pour avoir le mot de la fin.

- On va s'en aller, annonça le directeur. Harry est sous le choc.

- Bien, répondit le chef des Aurors malmené et chamboulé. Je crois que je vais réfléchir à ce que le gosse à dit.

- Parfait, conclut Albus. Je repasserais cet après-midi. Harry met ta main sur l'objet. C'est un Portauloin qui va nous ramener à Poudlard.

Dès qu'il le toucha, le directeur actionna le Portauloin au plus vite, effrayé à l'idée que Harry lâche l'objet et recommence à insulter le chef des Aurors. Ils atterrirent dans le bureau du directeur qui s'empressa de prendre la parole.

- Harry, annonça le directeur je veux que tu te calmes immédiatement. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ton comportement. Je peux comprendre que tu sois énervé, mais ta colère n'avait pas à être dirigée contre M. Santos, un homme respectable et qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour améliorer les choses. Ton comportement a été insultant et extrême.

Albus fit un sermon de plus de dix minutes. Harry l'écouta sans piper mot. Il n'avait pas mis les formes, ça il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais c'était tout. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était malheureusement vrai.

Albus dut comprendre ses pensées car il rajouta :

- Que tes idées soient bonnes ou mauvaises, ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour en faire part. Si M. Santos a comme adjoint un homme infect tel que M. Hansen, c'est bien qu'il n'a pas choisi cette situation et que celle-ci est un chouya plus complexe que tu ne l'imagines. De plus, faire ce réquisitoire devant les Aurors a mis à mal l'autorité de Mr. Santos. Tout ce que tu as gagné c'est d'augmenter les chances de M. Hansen d'accéder au siège de chef des Aurors, ainsi que de justifier une rébellion de la part de ses employés. Et ça on n'en avait vraiment pas besoin dans les circonstances actuelles.

- Et moi je dis qu'avoir une police corrompue est le pire qui puisse arriver. Quand Voldemort reviendra, vous ferrez comment pour le combattre si le quart des Aurors soutien ce mage noir ? Il faut faire le ménage et vite.

- Comment… commença le directeur avant de s'arrêter et de dévisager Harry. Pourquoi, reprit-il calmement, penses-tu que Voldemort n'est pas mort ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas mort. Et nous le savons tous les deux. Rappelez vous, vous avez éludé cette discussion parce que je suis un élève et donc sensé avoir une vie tranquille et heureuse.

- Pourquoi ce ton dubitatif. Tu peux avoir une vie tranquille et heureuse.

- Vraiment ? Je viens de passer la nuit à la Ruche !

Dumbledore tiqua. Harry se mordit les lèvres. « la Ruche » était un surnom que donnait les Aurors au QG des Aurors. Harry continua quand même.

- Les élèves vont jaser. Ils vont encore imaginer que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Comment voulez vous que je sois un élève normal dans ces conditions. En plus, je n'ai plus de baguette et je n'ai pas les moyens d'en acheter.

- L'école t'en prêtera une.

- Bien sûr ! Une baguette complètement inadaptée à ma personnalité et qui ne pourra rien retranscrire de mes pouvoirs si je me fais attaquer.

- C'est déjà une baguette, fit remarquer le directeur sévère. C'est ingrat de te plaindre sur ce sujet. L'école te fournit tes vêtements, ta nourriture et maintenant ta baguette. Et rien, je dis bien rien, ne t'est demandé en retour, si ce n'est le fait d'écouter en cours et d'apprendre le plus possible. Et dans ton cas, l'école t'offre également l'immunité contre le ministère. Tu peux résider dans l'école alors que tes papiers ne sont pas en règles. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier au lieu de te plaindre.

- Je vous remercie, répondit Harry durement.

Il ne se voulait pas aussi dur, mais il était énervé. Il hésita à le dire plus sincèrement puis se ravisa. Dumbledore lui avait fait croire à de monts et merveilles et c'était des bêtises. Il ne pourrait jamais être un simple élève.

- En tout cas, rajouta Albus avec une voix apaisante et paternelle, je pense que tu as besoin de temps pour te calmer. Tu es excusé pour la journée. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour obtenir une potion calmante.

- Je ne veux pas prendre de potion calmante.

- Fait comme tu veux Harry.

- Je vais aller dormir un peu. Peut être que je serais moins ronchon cet après midi si je dors un peu.

- Parfait. Je demanderai à un elfe de te déposer une baguette de substitution dans ta chambre. Tu viendras me voir cet après-midi pour qu'on aille s'excuser auprès de M. Santos.

Harry acquiesça et quitta le bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, celle-ci était déserte. Les élèves devaient être en cours. C'était aussi bien. Il était bien trop énervé pour ne pas être dangereux pour les autres. Harry accéda à sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit.

Il était 10h12 du matin, et déjà il se sentait plus épuisé que s'il avait tenu trois jours sans dormir.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Fin du Chapitre.

J'ai fais une longue coupure durant les vacances, et je m'en excuse, mais vous comprendrez je pense qu'il faut parfois faire des breaks. Mais je le redis toute l'histoire est écrite, il ne reste plus qu'à la retravailler avec Cassiopee 008, mais cela demande du temps car je suis une catastrophe orthographique et que certains passages doivent être réécrit. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour vos encouragements et vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur, et sont toujours très fortement appréciées.

A bientôt


	11. Baguette haut de g'ame

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**1 - Baguette haut de g'âme

- BOUM BOUM BOUM.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte ? Et surtout comment avait-il pu rester endormi avec tout ce boucan ?

- Harry, hurla Lily. Réveille-toi bon sang.

Harry alla ouvrir, encore ensommeillé. Lily entra à sa suite. Harry chercha sa baguette au cas où, puis se rappela les événements de la matinée. Il trouva une baguette en hêtre, quelconque sur son bureau.

Il n'avait même pas entendu l'elfe. Ses réflexes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang, hurla Lily, tu as manqué la leçon de métamorphose et vu ton état tu étais bien parti pour louper ta leçon de sortilège. Allez, grouille-toi!

Harry n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour se rappeler qu'il était excusé pour la classe de sortilèges. Les directives de Lily et son air de maman poule le persuadèrent donc du contraire.

- Aller grouille-toi, se répéta Lily qui prenait déjà ses affaires et les mettaient dans son sac de cours.

- Lily, il faut que je m'habille.

- Eh bien fait le.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, commenta Harry en baillant, mais il faut que je me mette à poil. Et je ne pense pas que tu fasses parti de ces jeunes filles prêtes à tout pour voir un homme dans son plus simple appareil.

- Ah.

Lily devint rouge comme une tomate et sortit de sa chambre, non sans lui rappeler de se dépêcher.

En enfilant ses habits, Harry se rappela enfin les événements de la veille. Sachant que Lily serait capable de débarquer dans sa chambre, il se dépêcha cependant de s'habiller.

- On est en retard !

- Toi, pas moi, corrigea Harry. Je suis excusé.

- Quoi ! Et pourquoi ? demanda Lily avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Hum, récapitula Harry. Je suis sorti en douce de l'école, j'ai libéré un elfe de maison et insulté M. Malfoy. J'ai fini au trou pour tentative d'effraction puis Dumbledore a essayé d'arranger les choses. On m'a cassé ma baguette, je me suis énervé, puis on est rentré avec le directeur. À ce moment là, il n'était encore que dix heures du matin, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être un peu dormir, avant de retourner chez les Aurors pour tenter d'arranger la situation. Il faut aussi que je trouve un moyen de me procurer une bonne baguette adaptée à ma magie. Et surtout il faut que je me calme, finit Harry alors que l'énervement de la veille revenait avec ses souvenirs.

Lily resta la bouche ouverte un bon moment avant qu'Harry décide d'agir.

- Viens, je t'emmène à ton cours avant que tu sois en retard.

- Trop tard, commenta Lily, Il est 13h47.

- Largement le temps, répondit Harry. Aller viens.

Harry lui prit la main et Lily se laissa faire. Il l'entraîna à travers un passage secret ce qui arrêta net la jeune fille, qui retira aussitôt sa main.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce passage secret alors que tu n'es là que depuis une semaine ? Comment peux-tu être allé voir M. Malfoy et l'insulter et t'en être sorti et surtout comment t'y es tu pris pour libérer son elfe ? Là il me faut des explications.

- Si je t'explique, tu vas être en retard.

Lily hésita entre la curiosité et les convenances.

- Tu me raconteras après, décida-t-elle.

Harry fut légèrement déçu. Lily lui rappelait Hermione. Sauf que son ami d'école aurait choisi de l'écouter plutôt que d'aller travailler. Peut-être aurait-il voulu que sa mère lâche ses leçons pour prendre soin de lui. Mais Lily n'était pas sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, non ? Juste de sang. Sa mère, du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, c'était Mme. Weasley. Et elle était morte. Tout comme Albus Dumbledore qui faisait office de figure paternelle.

- Viens, répondit Harry, pris par les émotions.

Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions. Et il ne voulait pas les mettre dans une pièce blanche. Il avait déjà remplis plus de trois pièces blanches avec les événements de la nuit passée. Cela devait cesser. Tant pis s'il devenait taciturne ou restait énervé.

À 14h02, Lily et Harry arrivèrent devant la salle de sortilège. Tous les élèves étaient déjà rentrés et le professeur Flitwick allait fermer la porte.

- M. Tomson, s'étonna le professeur, le directeur m'avait dit que vous ne viendrez pas.

- Et c'est le cas. Mais Lily doit aller en cours et elle ne voulait pas me lâcher avant de savoir pourquoi j'en suis exempté.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Harry la regarda avec amusement.

- Un peu quand même.

- Si vous n'êtes pas fatigué, rajouta le professeur, vous pourriez assister à la classe.

- Impossible, répondit Harry, je dois aller voir le directeur.

- Ah, s'exclama le professeur avec un air perdu. Bien, Melle Evans rentrez.

- Par contre, rajouta Harry, j'ai un petit truc à demander à M. Potter, ce ne sera pas long.

Le professeur semblait au comble de l'exaspération, mais le laissa entrer.

- Merci professeur.

- Dépêchez vous.

- Hum, commença Harry, en se postant devant James, sachant que leurs voisins écoutaient avidement ses paroles. Dis-moi Potter, pour une urgence, tu serais OK pour me donner dix gallions ?

- Et quelle urgence justifierait cela ? s'énerva le professeur.

- Ben, on m'a cassé ma baguette et la baguette de remplacement n'est pas terrible. Si j'essaye de faire de la magie avec celle-là, je vais tout faire exploser. Donc, pour la survie de James et celle de tous ses camarades, et comme il a plein d'argent, je me suis dit qu'il voudrait bien faire un don à la société, enfin à moi.

Le professeur le mit immédiatement dehors, avec cinquante points en moi pour les Gryffondor.

- Comment as-tu cassé ta baguette ? demanda James, avant que la porte ne se referme.

Mais Harry ne put répondre. Le professeur avait fermé magiquement sa salle de classe.

Harry grimaça. Il devrait attendre ce soir pour redemander de l'argent à James.

Harry décida qu'il n'était pas encore temps d'aller voir Albus. A la place il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il avait faim et voulait voir si Dobby s'était bien intégré à son nouveau travail.

À son arrivée, les elfes ne montrèrent que peu d'enthousiasme. C'était assez surprenant. Heureusement la joie de Dobby compensait pleinement ces comportements légèrement méfiants.

- Bonjour Harry Tomson.

- Bonjour Dobby.

- Dobby a fait la cuisine aujourd'hui et il va recevoir un gallion en fin de semaine.

- Bravo Dobby. Et ton nouveau travail, il te plaît ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien c'est merveilleux, fit Harry en adressant un sourire sincère à l'elfe avant d'enchaîner. Dis-moi, j'aimerai bien manger un petit quelque chose si tu as.

- Oh oui, s'empressa l'elfe en allant chercher de la nourriture.

Harry remarqua que les autres elfes se tenaient loin de lui. C'était vraiment bizarre. Harry se rapprocha de Bertus dont il savait sa confiance acquise. L'elfe sembla quelque peu gêné et recula d'un pas.

- Il y a un problème Bertus ?

- Non Monsieur.

- Pourquoi les elfes m'évitent-ils ?

La question exigeait une réponse, et Bertus la donna à contre coeur.

- Ils ne veulent pas être libéré de leur condition.

- C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver, coupa Dobby qui était de retour avec une montagne de nourriture, le dépassant largement.

- Non répliqua, Fatta l'elfe hostile à Harry et qui restait loin de lui. On ne veut pas être libéré.

- Vous préférez être des esclaves et vous faire taper dessus, répondit Dobby.

- On est bien traité ici et on aime être dévoué à Poudlard et son directeur Albus Dumbledore.

- Harry aussi est directeur, rajouta Bertus.

- Non, répliqua Fatta

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Si, s'immisça Dobby qui ne savait pourtant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Ça suffit, les stoppa Harry. Libérer les elfes de maisons de Poudlard n'est pas dans mes intentions. De plus, la seule personne qui pourrait le faire est Albus Dumbledore. Si un elfe veut être libre et être payé comme Dobby il peut me demander d'intercéder auprès du directeur ou bien aller le voir directement. Mais je ne ferais pas campagne ou je n'essayerai pas de vous persuader de vous libérer ou de rester un elfe de Poudlard. Tout cela ne regarde que vous, et vous seul. Maintenant est ce que les choses sont redevenues normales ?

- Non, contredit Fatta, cet elfe, dit il en désignant Dobby, est une injure à notre statut.

- Quoi ? réagit Dobby.

- Du calme, les apaisa Harry. Comme je viens de le dire, je respecte vos choix. Faites-en de même avec celui des autres. Dobby désire être libre, laissez-le réaliser son rêve.

- Moi, mon rêve, intervint Bertus, c'est de vous servir.

- Et tu le fais en tant qu'elfe de Poudlard, constata Harry.

- Je veux devenir votre elfe, insista l'elfe de Poudlard.

- Je te remercie de cette attention, commença Harry, mais je ne serais jamais le maître de quelqu'un. C'est un serment que je me suis juré et que je ne peux rompre.

L'elfe abaissa ses oreilles de dépit.

- Mais, ajouta Harry pour le consoler, si j'avais un elfe, il ne ferait pas mieux que toi dans les soins que tu me prodigues.

- Moi aussi je veux m'occuper de Monsieur Harry, quémanda Dobby.

- Ma réponse sera la même que pour Bertus.

- Moi je ne veux pas vous servir, grogna Fatta.

Harry sourit devant la remarque.

- Bon ça suffit, ordonna Grod, le chef des Elfes. On a du boulot.

Tous les elfes repartirent sauf Dobby qui resta près d'Harry pour savoir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Constatant sa manœuvre, Bertus se mit à coté de Dobby et attendit aussi voulant montrer que c'était lui le serviteur d'Harry.

Harry soupira. Les deux elfes semblaient être entrés en compétition. Harry préféra partir rapidement, emportant sa nourriture avec lui.

Harry mangea tranquillement au pied d'un arbre du parc de Poudlard. Puis à 15h, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Comme il s'en doutait, Albus lui refit un sermon, mais c'était plus pour la forme.

- Nous avons rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec M. Santos, le chef des Aurors. Il se déplacera ici. D'ici là, nous pourrions parler de ton apprentissage d'Animagus.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Minerva … le Professeur McGonagall, se reprit Harry, pense que je dois d'abord régler mes problèmes internes avant d'essayer de devenir Animagus. J'en suis incapable. Donc comme cela, l'affaire est réglée.

- Tu as quatre heures de retenues avec moi Jeudi prochain. Je pensais qu'on pourrait travailler sur ce sujet.

- Si vous voulez, mais c'est peine perdue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai peur de devenir irritable.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la vrai raison.

- Bien sûr, reprit Harry qui n'était pas d'humeur à partager ses émotions. J'ai dit cela uniquement pour éviter de dire la vérité. Je pensais qu'avec votre intelligence vous l'auriez compris.

- Harry, le gronda le directeur.

- Vous voyez, fit-il avec impertinence, je suis irritable - et irritant - parce que je n'ai pas mis l'affaire de ce matin dans un coin de mon esprit. Cela ne me réussit pas.

- Et moi je crois qu'au contraire cela te réussit. Avant, je n'avais qu'un élève impersonnel, vide, telle une machine. Maintenant j'ai devant moi un jeune homme plein de vie et de colère. Bien sûr tu pourrais être un jeune plein de vie et de joie mais pour l'instant je trouve que la colère est mieux que rien.

- Parlez pour vous.

- Tu veux que je te dise Harry ce que j'en pense ?

Harry lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je pense que tu as peur de ne pouvoir supporter ces souvenirs oubliés.

- Et alors, répondit Harry lasse. Je ne veux pas revoir ces horreurs. Je pense que j'en ai le droit non ?

- Certes, mais nos bons et mauvais souvenirs font ce que nous sommes. Si tu les fais disparaître, tu fais disparaître ton identité.

- Je préfère perdre mon identité que d'affronter à nouveau ces souvenirs.

- Et moi je crois qu'au contraire, tu as envie de retrouver ton identité mais tu en as peur.

- Non, nia Harry.

- Je pourrais être là pour t'aider.

- M'aider comment ? Vous allez rendre plus doux les souvenirs de ceux qui sont tombés pendant la guerre ?

- Non.

- Alors comment voulez-vous m'aider ? s'énerva Harry.

- En étant à tes cotés quoiqu'il arrive. En te faisant savoir que tu n'es plus seul et que je suis là.

Harry détourna la tête. Les paroles de Albus l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne le pensait. Son Albus lui manquait et cet Albus était tellement proche de son père adoptif qu'il avait parfois envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Pour se sentir en sécurité. Pour ne plus se sentir seul.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte coupant la discussion. Harry et Albus reprirent contenance et le directeur invita l'intrus à entrer. C'était l'Auror Santos.

- Bonjour Albus, bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Denis.

- Bonjour Monsieur Santos, enchaîna Harry.

- Je suis arrivé un peu en avance… J'espère n'avoir rien interrompu ?

- Non, non, reprit Albus tout en dévisageant Harry. Nous avions fini. Asseyez-vous.

Le chef des Aurors s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- Je vous ai fait venir parce qu'Harry avait quelque chose à vous dire.

Albus donna par un geste la parole à Harry.

- Je m'excuse de m'être énervé contre vous. La tâche de chef des Aurors n'est pas aisée, et vous n'aviez rien fait pour mériter ma colère. Je m'en excuse.

- Excuses acceptée, conclut l'Auror avec un sourire tout en regardant le directeur.

Albus souriait lui aussi. Harry sentit que les deux hommes lui cachaient quelque chose.

- Harry, reprit Albus, si Monsieur Santos, est venu ce n'est pas que pour tes excuses.

- J'aimerai, enchaîna le chef des Aurors, discuter un peu avec toi de notre organisation au sein des Aurors.

Harry leva un sourcil.

- Je ne suis qu'un élève.

- Un élève qui a mené une guerre et qui en connaît un rayon, rajouta l'Auror. Je dois dire que tes paroles de ce matin m'ont fait forte impression et m'ont beaucoup blessé. Non pas que je sois susceptible, mais tes remarques touchaient toutes un point sensible. Pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui n'a séjourné que quelques heures au poste, c'est vraiment impressionnant,. Et assez effrayant. Si un élève de dix-sept ans peut déceler toutes ces failles, qu'est ce qu'un Mangemort entraîné et dans la force de l'age pourrait découvrir ? J'ai donc décidé de venir te voir pour te faire une proposition.

Harry resta silencieux, les pupilles un peu plus dilatées que d'ordinaire. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ne savait pas comment réagir. Dans le doute le silence était toujours la meilleure solution.

- Donc reprit le chef des Aurors, j'aimerais te proposer un boulot. Rémunéré bien sûr. Tu viendrais une semaine entière et tu regarderais comment nous travaillons. Puis à la fin de la semaine tu nous ferais un rapport avec des propositions de modifications. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry était très réticent. Travailler pour les Aurors c'était retourner dans l'engrenage de la guerre, entraîner des gens pour qu'ils se battent et tuent d'autres gens. C'était côtoyer des criminels sans remords et des politiciens jouant de leur influence pour éviter la prison à leurs collaborateurs. C'était voir le monde tel qu'il était : plus pourri que jamais.

Mais y retourner, ce serait aussi revoir cette ruche qu'il affectionnait tant. Revoir des Aurors motivés et avec un cœur pur, essayer de faire de ce monde un monde meilleur. C'était voir comment des personnes ordinaires se battaient au quotidien pour rendre les choses plus belles.

- Harry, l'apostropha le directeur, ne te recroqueville pas. Dis-nous ce que tu en penses.

Le Gryffondor regarda l'Auror puis le directeur. La ruche telle qu'il l'avait vue souffrait de gros problèmes. Les Aurors tels qu'il les affectionnait devaient avoir du mal à travailler face à tous les pourris qui s'étaient agrippés à eux.

- Oui, je le ferais répondit Harry. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda l'Auror intrigué.

- Je ne veux aucune censure. Si ce que je vois ne va pas, je ne veux pas mettre de pseudonyme pour épargner un Auror. Je donnerai des noms et je dirais ce qui ne va pas. Mais je ne prendrais pas de gants.

- C'est ce que je veux.

- Bien, conclut joyeusement Albus.

Harry repensa à son travail d'Auror, et présenta une autre exigence.

- Je ne veux pas entraîner d'Aurors.

- Pardon ? releva le chef des Aurors.

- Mon rapport portera uniquement sur l'organisation de la ruche. Je n'aurais pas à juger des capacités des Aurors ni à leur faire faire des entraînements.

- Bien sûr, s'amusa M. Santos. Je ne vais pas te demander à toi, un jeune de dix-sept ans d'évaluer des Aurors qui ont trois ans d'études et plusieurs années de services. Déjà que mes adjoints et moi-même avons du mal à le faire.

- Jurez-le, insista Harry.

- Je le jure, fit avec amusement le chef des Aurors. On ne te forcera pas à entrainer d'autres Aurors.

Harry fut satisfait.

- Bien conclut le directeur, je pense qu'organiser cela au plus tôt serait le mieux. Dans une semaine ce sera les vacances de Thanksgiving. Harry pourrait profiter de cette semaine de vacances pour faire ce travail. Comme cela Harry ne manquerait aucun cours. Qu'en dis-tu Harry ? Je pense que tu n'avais rien de prévu?

- Ce serait parfait, confirma-t-il.

- Vous ne me demandez pas combien vous allez être rémunéré ?

- Hum, est ce que je vais avoir assez d'argent pour me payer une baguette neuve?

- Et bien, je pourrais m'arranger pour que cela corresponde.

- Sans vouloir abuser de votre gentillesse. Est-ce que je pourrais être payé dès aujourd'hui. Je ne supporte pas cette baguette.

Harry fit un geste avec sa baguette et des étincelles de désaccord sortirent de la baguette empruntée à l'école, renversant un livre près de lui.

- Hum, je pense que cela va être difficile. Je ne peux payer que lorsque le travail sera rendu.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Cela ne fait que deux semaines à attendre. Moi qui pensais devoir la supporter pendant toute l'année, c'est déjà bien.

L'Auror, le directeur et Harry parlèrent plus en détail de son travail et du contrat. Au bout d'une heure, le contrat d'embauche était rédigé et signé.

Après le départ de l'Auror, Harry voulut prendre congé d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

- Harry, attends.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une question.

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais évaluer les Aurors ?

- Oui. Répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

- Et les entraîner ?

- Oui. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance puisque je n'aurais pas à le faire.

Le directeur sentait qu'il touchait un point sensible.

- En effet, mais hypothétiquement, est-ce que tu saurais le faire mieux que M. Santos ?

- Hypothétiquement ? releva Harry.

Albus confirma.

- Hypothétiquement, reprit le jeune homme, je pourrais lui apprendre beaucoup de choses…

Harry hésita avant de continuer.

- …et à vous aussi.

Albus réfléchit sérieusement à ses paroles, sans les remettre en doute.

- Mais c'est hypothétique, répondit Harry. Lors d'un duel, même le plus jeunes des élèves de Poudlard pourrait battre le plus grand mage de tous les temps. Il suffirait pour cela d'un peu de chance, de l'audace et beaucoup de volonté.

- Avec la magie rien n'est jamais impossible, relaya Albus.

- Oui.

Harry cru que la discussion était close et se dirigea pour la deuxième fois vers la porte.

- Harry, l'arrêta Albus. Nous avons encore une autre chose à faire. Nous avons une visite à faire à l'extérieur.

- Tout de suite ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui

- J'ai encore une personne à qui je dois m'excuser ? Pas Malfoy tout de même ! Cet homme était vraiment insupportable.

- Non, s'amusa le professeur. Allez prend de la poudre de cheminette. On va passer directement par ma cheminée.

- On va où ?

- Chemin de traverse. À toi l'honneur, proposa le directeur en direction de Harry.

Harry prit de la poudre et énonça distinctement le nom de Chemin de traverse. Quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouva plein de suie au chaudron baveur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Albus apparu dans sa longue robe bleue paillette sans aucune trace de salissure.

- Comment faites vous pour ne pas vous en mettre partout, râla Harry.

- Sort de « repousse suie ». Je l'ai inventé moi-même.

- Il faudra me l'apprendre.

- En effet.

Le directeur lui lança un sort pour le dépoussiérer. Ce mouvement de baguette en sa direction désarçonna Harry qui rechercha sa baguette. Ce geste ne manqua pas aux yeux du directeur.

- Désolé. C'est un réflexe.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aurais dû te demander la permission.

- Dans ces moments là, je me sens bête.

- Il n'y pourtant pas de quoi, rajouta le directeur.

Albus se rapprocha de l'aubergiste qui n'était pas l'homme auquel Harry était habitué. Tom ne devait pas encore être en âge d'exercer. Un homme à la barbe grise et au visage rougeau le remplaçait. Harry se demanda si l'aubergiste ne profitait pas de son travail pour boire quelques choppes.

- Bonjour Arnold.

- Bonjour M. Dumbledore.

Albus poursuivit sa route jusqu'au mur cachant la porte menant au monde magique.

- Harry voici l'entrée la plus connue du chemin de traverse. Le chemin de traverse est une rue magique du Londres sorcier. Si un jour tu veux y retourner, tu n'auras qu'à demander à n'importe quel magicien de l'Angleterre. Normalement il pourra te diriger ici.

Harry acquiesça, tout en connaissant déjà cette histoire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi Albus l'emmenait sur le chemin de traverse.

Tout en suivant le directeur, Harry regardait les magasins défiler. Quelques-uns ne seraient plus là à son époque, mais pour la majorité, Harry les connaissait. Il se remémora son premier jour ici sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait pris cette même direction pour aller s'acheter une baguette.

Est-ce que par hasard…

Albus s'arrêta devant Ollivander. Harry regarda Albus Dumbledore sans comprendre.

- Une marchand de baguette. Et le plus renommé.

- Pourquoi ? Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas les moyens.

- Pas besoin, je te l'offre, fit-il en tentant de rentrer.

Mais Harry l'agrippa pour l'en empêcher.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry et Albus échangèrent un long regard.

- Oh, répondit Albus qui se voulait badin, mais dont les yeux trahissait l'importance de paroles, quand tu es arrivé tu ne possédais de valeur, que cette baguette. L'école te prête tout : tes vêtements, tes livres, et maintenant ta baguette. Je me suis dit que cela devait être dur pour un jeune homme comme toi. Tu ne te plains presque pas, et j'ai voulu te faire un cadeau. Juste pour que tu aies quelque chose à toi.

- Si ce quelque chose ne coutait que quelques mornilles j'aurais compris, le contra Harry, mais là on parle d'une dizaine de gallions, ce n'est plus un 'quelque chose' mais un cadeau coûteux.

Harry savait pourquoi Albus lui offrait ce cadeau. Il y avait ce lien entre eux, car il possédait une partie de son âme. Instinctivement, le directeur devait le considérer comme un être de sa famille. Mais Harry voulait l'entendre de la bouche d'Albus. Il avait besoin de l'entendre. Que quelqu'un le considérait comme… comme un fils.

- Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose pour moi, balaya le directeur. Je suis le seul héritier d'une vieille famille de sorcier. Quarante gallions ne représentent pas grand-chose.

Dumbledore, tout comme Harry, savait que ces paroles n'étaient pas vraies. Leurs yeux parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Mais Harry ne le força pas à dire la vérité. Lui non plus n'était pas capable de dire à Albus qu'il le considérait comme un père. Inutile de se presser. L'important n'était pas de le dire, mais de le sentir. Et à cet instant, Harry se sentait le digne fils d'Albus Dumbledore.

Souriant, il entra dans le magasin. M. Ollivander était présent et travaillait sur une baguette.

- Oh des clients. Comme c'est rare en cette période. M. Dumbledore. Qu'est ce qui vous amène- ici ?

- Le jeune Tomson a cassé sa baguette et désire en avoir une nouvelle.

- En quoi était constituée votre baguette ?

- Bois de houx et plume de phénix.

- Vraiment. C'est amusant, remarqua le vendeur tout en regardant Albus, car j'ai moi-même une baguette de la sorte. Des baguettes très rares. De quel phénix venait votre baguette ?

- Aucune idée, mentit Harry. Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé.

- Très dommageable, reprocha le vendeur. Très dommageable. Restez ici un instant.

Le vendeur revint avec l'étui qu'Harry connaissait. L'étui où sa baguette se tenait. Tendant l'instrument à Harry, celui-ci la prit précautionneusement, et celle-ci étincela de mille feux rouge, or, ses couleurs et plus discrètement de vert, et noir, les couleurs de Voldemort. Harry sentit la magie émané de lui, et se sentir enfin entier.

- Et bien, vous ne changez pas vos habitudes. Cette baguette est très particulière M. Potter. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Elle a été réalisée à partir d'un phénix que vous devez déjà connaître.

- Fumsec ?

- En effet. Le phénix de l'homme qui se tient à coté de vous.

Harry regarda un instant le directeur qui essayait de contenir son émotion.

- Et savez-vous que votre baguette à une jumelle ? Cette deuxième baguette a été tenue par le mage le plus terrifiant de notre époque. Voldemort !

Harry ne sursauta pas, ce qui semblait décevoir le vendeur, qui s'était attendu à son petit effet.

- Et cela a-t-il une quelconque signification ? demanda Harry pour la forme.

- Ah ça, allez savoir. Le propriétaire de la baguette jumelle à la votre a effectué de très grandes choses. En mal. Vous aussi, je le sens, vous allez faire de grandes choses. Reste à savoir si vous serez sa réplique ou son opposé ?

- Ca suffit, coupa Albus. Je pense qu'Harry a compris l'importance de sa baguette. Combien je vous dois ?

- Vous payez ? s'étonna M. Ollivander.

- En effet.

- C'est normalement neuf gallions. Mais comme la plume vient de votre phénix, je vous la fais à huit gallions. Je me demandais si votre phénix….

- Fumsec ne donne plus de plumes, malheureusement.

- Ah, quel dommage.

- D'un autre coté, remarqua Harry, si c'est pour que les plumes de Fumsec aident un nouveau mage noir à devenir plus puissants, moi aussi je ne donnerai plus de plumes. Fumsec a du être vraiment mécontent de voir que sa plume à servi à de tel desseins. Moi à sa place, je me débrouillerai aussi pour que personne ne puisse utiliser mes plumes.

Les deux adultes le regardèrent étonné.

- Quoi demanda Harry ?

- Non rien, répondit Albus. C'est juste que, je n'avais jamais pensé que Fumsec pourrait s'offenser de l'utilisation de sa plume. Mais cela expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai jamais plus vu de plume sous son perchoir.

- Vous croyez que si vous vous excusiez… avança le vendeur.

- J'essayerai, mais j'en doute.

Le vendeur hocha la tête, déçu une deuxième fois.

- Au revoir alors.

- Au revoir.

A peine sortis, Harry pointa sa baguette sur une fleur et fit un sort d'aguamenti. L'eau se déversa sur la fleur.

- Quel plaisir de se sentir enfin au complet.

- Vous me surprendrez toujours M. Tomson.

- Tout comme vous. Je suis pourtant sûr que vous saviez que votre phénix n'avait pas apprécié.

- J'ai joué la comédie, confia le directeur. C'est un moment de ma vie que je préfère oublier Ollivander peut être très persuasif pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il a réussi à me faire arracher une plume de Fumsec, mais je n'ai jamais plus osé le faire. Fumsec m'a fait passer le pire moment de ma vie à la suite de cela. Il me criait dans les oreilles, me piquait avec son bec et il est même allé jusqu'à faire d'autres choses plus atroces que je ne révèlerai pas car elles sont trop humiliantes. M. Ollivender était persuasif, mais Fumsec l'a été encore plus après. Jamais plus je ne lui reprendrais de plumes.

Harry laissa échapper un rire. Cela devait valoir le coup d'œil.

- C'est drôle aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque je ne rigolais pas. J'avais du arrêter mes cours de métamorphoses. Fumsec à mis plus d'un an pour me pardonner. Une vraie torture. Je n'allais pas raconter cela à M. Ollivender. Je préfère qu'il croie que je dirige mon phénix plutôt que le contraire.

- Hum avant de rentrer, proposa le directeur on pourrait peut être passé chez un marchand de bonbons ? C'est sur le chemin. Et mes réserves diminuent affreusement.

- Bien sûr, sourit Harry.

Finalement l'après-midi avait été à l'opposée de la matinée. Un pur bonheur, grâce à Albus.

**Fin du Chapitre.**

A bientôt


	12. La jeunesse same'use

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**1 - Baguette haut de g'âme

**Chapitre 12 - Où la jeunesse ne pensait qu'à s'âme-user**

Harry soupira. Il en avait enfin fini avec les explications. Les Maraudeurs, puis Lily lui avaient demandé, non avaient exigé, de connaître de quoi il retournait. Harry avait expliqué très succinctement les choses : il était allé interviewer M. Malfoy, il avait libéré Dobby puis était allé en prison pour en être enfin libéré.

James avait exigé d'en savoir plus avant de lui donner l'argent pour sa nouvelle baguette. Le jeune homme avait refusé poliment en expliquant qu'il avait déjà une nouvelle baguette. Les Maraudeurs en avaient été scotchés. Lily n'avait rien ajouté, même si elle lui avait décerné un regard suppliant puis plein de reproches.

Bref, avec ces bêtises il ne s'était couché que très tard, ce qui ne l'avait pas dérangé puisqu'il avait effectué une sieste dans la matinée.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait faire pour son premier samedi.

Les rires de ses camarades l'incitèrent à aller dans la salle commune. Deux garçons se chamaillaient pour récupérer un ours en peluche. Ils couraient dans tous les sens au plus grand amusement de deux autres amis. Des cinquième année, évalua Harry. Amusé lui aussi, il s'assit dans un fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce et les regarda jouer.

Des élèves de quatrième année attirèrent rapidement son regard. Les jeunes filles papotaient sur des sujets futiles/ discutaient de choses futiles tout en veillant à parfaire leur tenues, regardant de temps en temps vers le dortoir des garçons.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

Elles devaient attendre leurs camarades masculins. Ceci lui rappela le nombre de fois où Hermione les attendais, Ron et lui. Contrairement aux jeunes, filles, elle ne minaudait pas. Elle restait concentrée sur un livre passionnant, selon ses termes/ qu'elle qualifiait invariablement de passionnant.

Harry se surpris à jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil vers l'escalier.

Les garçons se doutaient-ils de tous les efforts que ces demoiselles entreprenaient ? Soudain, le bruit d'une conversation animée se fit entendre en haut des marche et quelques secondes plus tard, une bande de garçons vétus de leur tenue de Quidditch apparut. Sans un regard pour les jeunes filles, ils traversèrent de bon train la salle commune et sortirent pour rejoindre le stade.

Harry reporta son regard vers les jeunes filles, captivé par ce qui se jouait devant lui.

Elles pestaient contre les garçons déjà partis. Certaines s'étaient déjà élancées à leur poursuite quand d'autres restaient plantées là, penaudes.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire joyeux.

Puis pendant une quinzaine de minutes, Harry s'ennuya.

Heureusement, deux élèves studieuses de cinquième année étaient arrivées et avaient commencé à travailler. De plus, un Gryffondor de deuxième année essayait de persuader un autre camarade de sortir se promener pour étudier une espèce végétale tout à fait anodine. Son compagnon ne semblait pas motivé mais accepta finalement, pour ne plus entendre son ami gémir.

Petit à petit, d'autres filles et garçons se mirent à attendre leurs amis, en lisant un livre ou en continuant de somnoler dans les fauteuils douillets, près de la cheminée.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu viens manger ?

L'intervention de Lily sortit brusquement le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Harry hésita, il aimait regarder ses condisciples pleins de vie et de joie.

- Si tu veux Lily.

Quand ils furent seuls dans un couloir, en direction de la grande salle, Lily entama une conversation privée.

- Cela concerne l'affaire « James ». Je pense que je vais déjà commencer à me rapprocher davantage de lui puis j'aviserai. Je pense que c'est un pas déjà important. Si je m'entends bien avec lui alors peut-être que j'envisagerai autre chose. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que tu dois agir selon ce que te dicte ton cœur.

- Tu penses que je dois sortir avec lui ?

Harry sourit. Lily ne venait-elle pas d'avouer qu'elle aimait James ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais vu ta déduction je te conseillerai en effet de sortir dès à présent avec lui. Il te reste moins d'un an en sa compagnie. Après il sera trop tard. Et qui sait, rajouta Harry, une guerre pourrait éclater du jour au lendemain et chaque jour perdu serait un jour regretté.

Lily resta bien silencieuse avant de rajouter :

- Parfois tes paroles sont vraiment profondes Harry. Mais elles sont toujours très tristes.

- Désolé.

- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est ceux qui t'ont rendu tristes qui devraient s'excuser.

À la fin du repas, Lily invita James à faire du patin à glace sur le lac.

- Tous les deux ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Pas forcément, hésita Lily dont le courage s'étiolait et les joues rougissaient.

- Mes amis sont invités ?

- Oui, bien sûr, et les miens aussi, précisa Lily qui s'était dégonflée totalement.

- Ok, confirma James.

- Bon, ben je vais me charger de préparer le terrain. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure près du lac. Emilie, Jane, vous venez m'aider ? Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas fini, répondit Harry, avec un croissant dans la bouche. Je vous rejoindrai.

À peine Lily et les deux jeunes filles sortirent que Sirius donna une énorme tape sur la tête de James.

- Crétin !

- Quoi ! s'étonna James.

- Lily t'invite à sortir faire du patin avec elle, seul à seul, et tu demandes à qu'on t'accompagne. Mais quel nigaud. Six ans que tu lui cours après et quand enfin elle t'invite à sortir avec elle, tu refuses.

- Mais tu disjonctes, rétorqua James. Lily ne veut pas sortir avec moi. Elle ne le voudrait jamais. Elle ne m'a pas invité moi, mais nous tous.

- Pas au départ, réfuta Sirius. Au départ, cela sous-entendait toi et elle, tout les deux.

- N'importe quoi. Remus, aide-moi.

- Hum, se racla la gorge Remus. Je pense comme Sirius. Lily ne semblait pas nous avoir proposé d'aller patiner. L'invitation n'était que pour toi.

- Je confirme, rajouta Peter. C'était une invitation à sortir en bonne et due forme.

- Vous vous trompez. Pourquoi elle aurait fait cela ? Ca fait belle lurette qu'elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec moi. Non, ajouta James, si elle voulait me voir seul à seul c'était pour m'enguirlander.

- Peut-être, intervint Harry, qui avait fait exprès de rester en compagnie des Maraudeurs pour connaître la réaction de James. Ou peut-être s'est-elle rendu compte qu'elle aussi est amoureuse de toi.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda excité Sirius.

- Rien qui ne te regarde, répliqua Harry. James, Lily a du faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour venir te proposer ce rendez-vous.

- Tu es nouveau, l'informa James, mais sache que Lily ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi. « Jamais » ! Elle me l'a répété tant de fois ces six dernières années, que j'en suis sûr.

- Eh bien il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais d'avis.

- Oui mais c'est Lily. Elle ne change jamais d'avis.

- Fait comme tu veux, précisa Harry. Mais si j'étais amoureux d'une fille, je tenterais toutes les ouvertures qu'elle m'offrirait. Et là c'était indubitablement une ouverture.

- Bon on a qu'à y aller, proposa Peter, et tu verras bien si elle fait exprès de te tomber dans les bras.

- Trop cliché, répliqua Sirius. Je parierai plus pour un rentre-dedans.

- Tout à fait le style de Lily, approuva Peter.

- Bon qu'est qu'on attend, demanda Sirius tout excité.

Remus fit un geste en direction de James qui ne bougeait pas de son siège.

- Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'elle pourrait avoir une once d'intérêt pour moi ?

- Qui vivra verra, répondit Remus. Mais si on attend trop longtemps tu ne verras rien du tout.

James se leva aussitôt et Harry et les Maraudeurs rejoignirent au pas de course Lily et ses deux amies.

- Besoin d'aide? proposa Harry.

- Oui. Remus et Peter, vous pourriez vérifier la solidité de la glace avec Lily? Quant à Sirius et James, vous pouvez aider Jane à faire les barrières, expliqua Emilie.

Une fois les Maraudeurs éloignés, Emilie rajouta :

- C'est toi qui lui a conseillé de se lancer? Lily a pleuré comme une madeleine, et nous avons dû lui mettre plusieurs sorts de maquillage pour cacher ses larmes. Tu es vraiment un imbécile !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que maintenant elle est effondrée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant, répondit Harry. James l'aime aussi.

- Vraiment ? sourit-elle comme une enfant. Il ne lui en veut pas de ses refus précédents ?

- Je ne pense pas.

Voyant ses amis éprouver des difficultés pour consolider l'eau, Harry décida de les rejoindre :

- Je te laisse je vais les aider.

- Attend, l'agrippa la jeune fille qui virevolta au contact de la magie de Harry.

Le jeune homme, presque habitué, agita sa baguette et rattrapa la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne cogne le sol dur.

- Désolé, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment. Ma magie est très agressive.

- Pas de problème, bégaya-t-elle encore sous le choc. J'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas te toucher.

Remus, Peter et Lily arrivèrent à la hâte ayant assisté à toute la scène.

- Ca va ? demanda Remus à Émilie ?

- Oui oui. Tout va bien, répondit-elle.

- Harry! l'apostropha Lily, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je ne maîtrise pas ma magie. Je l'ai déjà dit.

- Harry! hurla Sirius qui été resté près du lac, arrête de faire chavirer les chœurs et vient nous aider. Au moins ta magie servira à quelque chose de bénéfique.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il déguerpit immédiatement de la « presque » scène du crime.

- Lily et Emilie ont durci une partie du lac pour qu'on puisse faire du patin, mais comme tu le vois, à partir d'ici cela redevient de l'eau. Il faudrait mettre en place une barrière tout le long pour qu'on ne risque pas de tomber dans l'eau glacée. Tu peux nous aider ? On manque un peu de magie.

- Pas de problème. Harry se concentra et fit une barrière sur toute la longueur et en profita pou consolider le sol.

Sirius siffla d'admiration.

- On te demandait juste de nous aider pour faire une barrière entre l'eau gélée et l'eau vive. Mais encercler tout le terrain c'est encore mieux.

- Ca va durer longtemps demanda Jane ?

- Environ trois ou quatre heures. Je pense que d'ici là on se sera lassé de patiner.

- Ca ira, jugea la jeune fille avant de rejoindre Lily.

James la suivit.

- Alors, commença avec un sourire Sirius. Tu crois que James et Lily…

- Je suis là depuis moins d'une semaine, rappela Harry. J'en ai aucune idée. Mais à première vue, ces deux là s'aiment.

- Ouais. En deuxième année, j'ai parié trois galions avec Peter qu'ils seraient ensemble avant la fin de la scolarité à Poudlard. Il était temps. J'ai failli perdre.

Harry le regarda amusé, puis ils rejoignirent les autres. Le jeune sorcier se proposa pour métamorphoser les chaussures en patin. Personne n'y trouva à redire.

- Lily, fit maladroitement James. Tu veux venir faire un tour de piste avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Lily, à la fois rougissante et souriante.

Elle lui tendit la main, et les yeux de James s'agrandir de surprise et de plaisir. Il lui saisit aussitôt sa main. Les deux amoureux se lancèrent avec de grands sourires sur la piste.

Tout le monde les regardait attendris.

- Qu'ils sont mignons, s'extasia Jane.

- Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, compléta Remus.

- Oui, le couple de l'année, soupira Emilie.

- Peter tu me dois trois galions, avertit Sirius sans aucun romantisme.

- C'est pas encore gagné, répliqua Peter.

- Oiseau de mauvais augure, lui asséna Sirius. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas empêcher ce couple de se former !

Peter patina à toutes jambes pour s'éloigner de Sirius qui le poursuivait. Jane et Remus se lancèrent ensemble sur la piste.

Harry regarda Emilie. Voulait-elle qu'ils patinent ensemble ?

- Même pas en rêve, s'exclama la jeune fille en comprenant ses intentions, avant de s'élancer seule sur la piste.

Harry sourit. Vu qu'il venait de la faire valdinguer juste avant, c'était assez compréhensible.

Harry fit deux ou trois tours de piste mais s'arrêta rapidement. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur la glace. Patiner le rendait bien trop vulnérable à son goût : le lac se trouvait dans une zone particulièrement exposée et son manque de maîtrise l'empêchait d'avoir une bonne vision de son environnement. Enfin, son manque d'équilibre limitait considérablement ses capacités défensives.

Harry se déchaussa et retransforma ses patins en chaussures. Ensuite il s'assit dos à un arbre, et pu ainsi admirer son père et sa mère, main dans la main, qui ne se lâchaient plus. Sirius et Peter faisaient maintenant équipe contre les filles et Remus s'essayait avec un petit succès aux figures acrobatiques.

Harry se mit à penser à ses parents. Lily l'avait écouté, et si tout se déroulait normalement, ils allaient former un couple. C'était plus tôt que dans son monde. Est-ce que cela allait tout bouleverser ? Aurait-il une petite sœur ? Ou peut être qu'aucun Harry ne naitrait ? Peut-être que Lily et James allaient se séparer… Harry rejeta cette idée en bloc. Ces parents étaient le couple parfait, et quiconque dirait le contraire recevrait un sort de sa part. Harry se remit donc à imaginer la vie de ses « presque » parents.

Tout en rêvassant, Harry constata que leur jeu semblait plaire aux élèves de Poudlard car ils se mirent à les regarder avec envie.

- Vous voulez que je vous fasse des patins ? proposa Harry à des jeunes de première ou deuxième année.

- Ce serait super, s'enthousiasma une jeune fille.

Très vite, Harry dû étendre la surface gelée pour que tous les élèves présents puissent s'amuser. Cet exercice fut assez libérateur pour sa magie. Après les événements de la veille, sa magie ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Garder ce lac solide lui coûtait beaucoup, mais cela lui faisait du bien.

Ils étaient une centaine d'élèves maintenant, de toutes les maisons. Harry avait du mal à suivre ses parents et n'en avait plus vraiment le temps. Il devait veiller à la bonne tenue des barrières et à la dureté de la glace, vérifier que personne ne lançait de sort, séparer les jeunes Gryffondor, des Serpentard qui se bagarraient suite à une collision un peu trop violente. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être un surveillant.

- Il est normalement interdit de geler l'eau pour patiner dessus, intervint MacGonagall.

- Article sept, paragraphe trois, alinéa neuf, compléta Harry.

- Je vois que vous connaissez le règlement. Pourtant vous l'avez enfreint.

- Cette règle n'est valable que pour les quatre première année et ne leur interdit pas de patiner sur un sol gelé par une personne plus vieille.

- Vous connaissez vraiment très bien le règlement. Vous me faites penser à M. Potter. lui aussi connaît par chœur le règlement, mais lui c'est pour mieux l'enfreindre.

- Oh je crois que dans les mois à venir M. Potter sera trop occupé pour vous causer des ennuis. .

- Vraiment ?

- Il semblerait que Lily ait succombé à son charme. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est presque un miracle.

- Un miracle non, mais c'est inattendu. Quoique les extrêmes s'attirent, parait-il.

- …

- M. Tomson, ne prenez pas ombrage de mon comportement, mais je vais devoir vérifier les sorts mis sur ce sol. Je ne voudrais pas que la centaine d'élève ici présent tombent dans le lac.

- Bien sûr professeur.

Harry regarda Minerva transformer ses chaussures en patin et aller faire un tour de la patinoire pour vérifier la ténacité de la glace. Après vingt minutes d'inspections Minerva revint satisfaite.

- Formidable métamorphose alliée à un enchantement. Tout est de vous ?

- Au début Lily, et ses amies avaient commencé à faire le sol, mais il n'était pas parfait. J'ai préféré tout refaire discrètement.

- Les patins des élèves aussi sont de vous ?

- La plupart. Certains savaient le faire eux-mêmes. Mais dans ce cas j'ai vérifié tout de même la solidité de l'enchantement.

- C'est une quantité de magie impressionnante que vous avez mobilisé. Vous devez être éreinté.

- J'ai encore de la marge, répondit Harry modeste.

Minerva le dévisagea comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. D'autres professeurs arrivèrent.

- C'est vous qui avez fait cela ? l'apostropha Albus, accompagné du professeur de DCFM, et un professeur que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Non c'est M. Tomson. Il a fait tout, tout seul.

- Merveilleux ouvrage, le félicita le directeur.

- Comme peut-il encore être debout avec autant de magie dépensée ? demanda le professeur inconnu.

- C'est qu'Harry est un petit génie, précisa Albus avec un sourire.

- Je voulais tester ma nouvelle baguette, précisa Harry.

- Joli test, commenta M. Davis, le professeur de DCFM. Vous avez vérifié la dureté, Minerva ?

- Impeccable, jugea la directrice de maison d'Harry. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Les élèves ne risquent rien.

- Alors pourquoi n'allez vous pas patiner un peu, proposa M. Davis à Harry.

- Je n'aime pas patiner.

- C'est dommage, confia son professeur, être capable de faire cela et ne pas en profiter.

- Harry en profite avec les yeux. Regardez ces magnifiques visages animés par la joie, déclara Albus en venant au secours de son élève. C'est vraiment une très belle façon de commencer la journée.

- En effet, approuvèrent les professeurs présents.

- M. Fanfort, hurla Minerva, cessez d'utiliser votre patin comme une arme. Laissez tranquille M. Gorgore. Je vous laisse, ajouta-t-elle cette fois à l'assemblée des professeurs, je préfère les surveiller.

- Je viens avec vous, se proposa le professeur inconnu.

- Je suppose que nous devons les aider, soupira M. Davis.

- Pour ma part, je compte bien patiner, décida le directeur.

M. Davis se mit à rire, avant de rejoindre ses collègues. Albus transforma ses chaussures en patin et commença à réaliser des figures délirantes. À chaque instant Harry craignait que le directeur ne tombe sur quelqu'un, mais Albus se rétablissait toujours au dernier instant. Un vrai virtuose !

- Monsieur, demanda un première année, vous pouvez me transformer mes chaussures ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres devant la dénomination. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop son monde d'avant, et la peur qu'il inspirait. Harry se força à sourire car son geste fit effectivement peur au garçon.

- Bien sûr.

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle. De temps en temps, Sirius, Remus, ou même Emilie vinrent le voir pour le persuader d'aller sur la piste de patinage. Harry refusa toujours poliment. Harry apprécia particulièrement le moment où Albus rajouta de la musique disco pour créer une ambiance festive. Lily et James, remarqua Harry ne se séparèrent que très rarement.

Lily s'approcha de lui, seule.

- Harry, viens patiner avec nous.

- Non merci, je préfère vous regarder.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Merci Harry, rajouta-elle. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour la patinoire, mais aussi pour ce matin. Je crois que je ne vais pas le regretter.

Lily repartit. Harry sourit davantage.

Une heure plus tard, un grand bip résonna. Albus Dumbledore éteignit la musique et précisa que le repas était servi. Petit à petit les personnes quittèrent la piste, et Albus demanda à Harry de mettre fin à l'enchantement. D'un coup de baguette, Harry arrêta les sorts de métamorphose, et d'enchantements.

Albus le dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Cette baguette vous va à merveille. Et vous vous portez comme un charme. Pas une goûte de sueur. Vous deviez être un guerrier redoutable M. Tomson. Je vous préfère en élève.

- Moi aussi, sourit Harry, loin d'être offensé par cette remarque.

- Je pense que vous avez donné un merveilleux souvenir à tous ces élèves. Vous faites gagner cent points à Gryffondor. De quoi compenser vos dernières bévues.

- Merci.

- Oh de rien, répondit le directeur en partant.

Harry fut alpagué par Sirius, mais celui-ci ne valdingua pas à travers le paysage.

- On va manger hurla Sirius, en tirant Harry. Les autres sont derrières, mais moi j'ai trop faim, et il faut qu'on réserve des places.

Harry l'accompagna. Malheureusement il n'y avait déjà plus de places, du moins c'est ce que Harry croyait, car Sirius le faisant remarquer à voix haute, les personnes assises près d'eux se levèrent.

- Tu as vu, se félicita Sirius. Je demande et ils s'exécutent.

Harry ne sourit pas à cette blague et demanda immédiatement aux jeunes gens de se rassoire.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'avait fait Sirius. Les élèves étaient arrivés avant eux et méritaient les places. Harry alla en bout de table.

- On a assez de place ici et sans faire bouger les élèves.

- Si tu veux, fit dépité Sirius. Mais mon petit effet était plus joli que le tiens.

- Mais ma proposition ne s'est pas faite aux dépends des autres, précisa Harry.

- Mais c'est justement toute la beauté de la chose, râla Sirius. Des années pour obtenir ce résultat !

- Qu'est ce que tu as à râler, demanda Remus, en arrivant.

- Harry n'a pas voulu que je fasse déguerpir les élèves de notre table.

- Et il a eu raison, approuva Remus. On est aussi bien ici.

- Trahison, s'exclama Sirius avant de bouder quelques instants.

Harry remarqua que Lily et James n'étaient pas là.

- Lily et James sont restés un peu en retrait, précisa Jane.

- Tu lis dans les pensées ? demanda Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas élucidé l'aura bizarre de la jeune fille.

- Non, c'est juste que tu es trop facile à déchiffrer. Du moins pour l'aspect des sentiments, rajouta-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

- N'est ce pas merveilleux, s'amusa Emilie. Lily et James. James et Lily. Enfin !

- C'est sûr, potina Sirius.

Harry écouta avec plaisir les garçons et les filles lui raconter des anecdotes sur Lily et James, leurs disputes, leurs prises de bec, les moments hilarants,…

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, ils n'étaient plus beaucoup dans la grande salle. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Enfin les autres avaient beaucoup parlé, car Harry s'était contenté d'écouter, tout heureux d'entendre des anecdotes sur ses parents.

Harry et ses amis étaient sur le point de partir, quand une chouette traversa la grande salle pour le rejoindre. La chouette était racée et superbe. Sûrement d'une famille de haut rang.

Harry s'étonna. De qui, pouvait-il recevoir une lettre ?

Ouvrant la lettre, il constata qu'elle était de Malfoy.

_Monsieur Tomson, _

_Je vous informe que j'ai retiré ma plainte auprès du ministère. _

_Notre elfe se faisait vieux et nous desservait plus qu'il ne nous servait. Nous avons donc pris un autre elfe plus jeune et plus vigoureux. Votre action a donc tout simplement précipité ce remplacement._

_Nos échanges ayant commencé sous les flammes du dragon, je vous propose de dîner chez moi samedi prochain, soit le 25 octobre à 20h, afin d'améliorer nos relations. Vous pourrez ainsi apprécier les talents culinaires de notre nouvel elfe de maison. _

_Ma famille et moi-même pourrons aussi vous présenter notre arbre généalogique, vous permettant ainsi de comprendre votre erreur sur notre lignage et d'étayer votre devoir en ce sens. _

_Peut-être pourrons nous aussi partager d'autres intérêts. J'ai été particulièrement intéressé par la démonstration que vous m'avez faite au ministère._

_Votre décision pourra m'être délivrée par hibou ou par le biais de ma fille Wilbertha Malfoy, qui est élève à Poudlard tout comme vous et qui a été informée de cette lettre ce matin._

_En l'attente d'une réponse favorable de votre part, je vous souhaite une agréable journée._

_M. Gargamel Draco Lancelot Persphon Malfoy_

Harry releva la tête et regarda en direction des Serpentard. Wilbertha le dévisageait comme pour attendre sa réponse. D'autres Serpentard le regardaient aussi, surement dans la confidence de cette missive ou alors intrigués par l'attitude de Wilbertha.

Harry se sentit envahit par un élan de colère qui fut vite remplacer par sa détermination à rabattre le caquet de M. Malfoy. Ne constatant pas de phénomène extrême autour de lui, Harry se réjouit à cet instant d'avoir dépensé une grande partie de sa magie dans la patinoire. Il se sentait piégé. Les quelques moments de reposde la matinée lui avait fait du bien, mais ils mettaient aussi qu'en exergue tout ce qui n'allait pas. Ceci accrut sa détermination.

M. Malfoy était vraiment un fin stratège. Par sa lettre il lui faisait savoir que son action ne l'avait pas ébranlé d'un pouce mais qu'elle avait aiguisé sa curiosité. De plus il mettait Harry dans une position inconfortable. Refuser le repas, c'était comme déclarer les hostilités. Accepter le repas c'était se discréditer auprès d'Albus et retomber dans un piège. D'un autre coté, Harry n'avait absolument pas peur de M. Malfoy.

Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure comme il le faisait lors de la guerre. M. Malfoy voulait une démonstration de force, Harry allait lui en donner.

S'assurant que la jeune Serpentarde le regardait toujours, Harry froissa la feuille puis se mordit la joue. Avec le sang dans sa bouche il incanta un sort de magie noire pour consumer par le feu la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son refus était ainsi très clairement affiché.

- Ouah, s'exclama Peter, c'est sensas. Comme tu fais ça ?

Harry se retourna vers Peter décontenancé. Il était tout à ses stratégies de guerres et en avait oublié qu'il était à Poudlard en présence de ses amis.

- Ce n'est pas « sensas », corrigea Sirius, froid comme un iceberg.

- M. TOMSON, gronda le directeur qui s'était levé de son siège et s'était rapproché de Harry. Je ne veux pas de ça dans mon établissement. Vous faites perdre cent points à Gryffondor. Sachez, de plus, que je vous mets un avertissement. La prochainement fois ce sera un risque d'exclusion, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il fait ? Retraçant les derniers instants, Harry regarda sa main plaine de poussière. Il avait fait de la magie noire.

- Ah s'écria-t-il penaud, toute colère retombée. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était interdit. Je suis désolé. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Albus le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le directeur n'avait surement pas imaginé qu'Harry avait trempé dans ce genre de magie. Il partit sans un mot retrouver son siège, mais son regard s'attarda longuement sur Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui est interdit ? demanda Jane.

- La magie noire, répondit Sirius toujours glaciale. Alors tu sais pratiquer ce genre de magie ?

- Oh, plus ou moins, fit évasif Harry. En fait, je connais plus que je ne pratique. Mes adversaires aimaient beaucoup les sorts de magie noire. J'ai donc appris à les faire et surtout comment les contrer. Je pratique juste quelques sorts bien pratiques comme le feu. Mais pas grand choses d'autres, mentit Harry qui en connaissait un rayon.

À chaque fois qu'il utilisait la magie noire, il devait faire ressortir le coté sombre de son âme. À la différence de la magie blanche, la magie noire exigeait un sacrifice pour fonctionner. Le sacrifice pouvait être mineur comme faire perler une goutte de son sang, ou bien plus sombre, comme mettre fin à une vie animale ou humaine.

Ces amis étaient sceptiques.

- On m'a toujours dit que la magie noire c'était mal, affirma James. De plus, avec un _incendio_, tu pouvais atteindre le même résultat, non ?

- La magie noire _c'est_ mal, confirma/insista Sirius. Pour la pratiquer il faut donner quelque chose en échange. Qu'as-tu donné ?

- Je me suis mordu la joue, précisa Harry.

- Du sang, réfléchit Sirius, c'est un sort très noir alors.

- Pourtant intervint Peter, ce sort ne semblait pas dangereux.

- Il est puissant, sans aucun doute. J'avais ordonné au feu de bruler le papier. Aucun _aguamenti_, ou autre sort n'aurait pu l'empêcher de réaliser cette mission, sauf peut être un autre sort de magie noir. Mais ce n'est pas parce que mon sort est puissant qu'il est dangereux, ou que je suis dangereux. Je n'ai tué personne. Je n'ai même pas prélevé le sang sur un autre humain ou sur un animal. Et le feu créé n'a produit aucun dommage. répondit Harry piqué au vif et sentant sa colère revenir en force.

Au vu des faces scandalisées de ses amis, Harry rajouta, le plus calmement possible :

- Et non, je n'ai jamais sacrifié de vies pour faire un sort de magie noire. Arrêtez de me voir comme un monstre.

- Désolé, rétorqua Sirius, mais c'est toi qui nous donne tous les éléments pour le penser. Tu pratiques la magie noire, tu as avoué toi-même avoir déjà tué de gens. On ne peut pas te toucher sans que quelqu'un soit valdingué à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu as passé la nuit en prison. Reconnaît que tu n'es pas vraiment fréquentable. Et puis tu parles toujours de la guerre comme si elle te manquait. Moi durant la guerre, le singea Sirius, j'ai souffert… J'ai du mal à sourire parce que moi j'ai fait la guerre… Et puis au cas où vous auriez oublié, je n'ai pas envie de patiner parce que moi j'ai fait la guerre. Nous aussi on a souffert et on ne l'étale pas devant tout le monde.

Harry était sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Sirius lui dise ça à lui. Il aurait dû être serein, il avait affronté bien pire, mais étonnamment, il n'en était rien. Les paroles de Sirius le bouleversaient.

- Et puis, ajouta Peter, tu oublies le « je suis tout puissant, et le plus fort de tout les sorciers ».

- Ah oui, merci Peter. J'avais oublié ça. Encore hier…

- Ca sssuffit, ordonna Harry sèchement dont le coté sombre envahissait petit à petit son être.

L'aura de Voldemort se faisait prégnante. L'aura de Dumbledore luttait contre cette dernière, mais Harry sentait que les choses lui échappaient. Était-ce parce qu'il avait dépensé beaucoup de magie ? Ou bien parce que les paroles venaient de Sirius ? de Peter ?

- Laissez le tranquille, intervint Lily. Ce qu'il a vécu n'a aucune commune mesure avec nos expériences.

- Peut-être, modéra Sirius. Mais il n'y a pas d'excuses à pratiquer la magie noire. Peut être que tu as vécu l'enfer mais moi je ne me serais jamais abaissé à faire de la magie noire. Jamais !

James acquiesça. Peter et Remus restaient plus neutres. Lily grimaça, hésitant sur le parti à prendre. Jane et Emilie restèrent, en retrait ne voulant pas se mêler de cette conversation. Tous attendait une répartie de sa part.

Harry songea tout d'abord à dire à Sirius que la magie noire ce n'était pas forcément pour les mages noirs. Étudier la magie noire lui avait permis de pouvoir s'en défendre. Grace à cela il avait sauvé des centaines de gens et appris à d'autres à se défendre et à ne pas mourir.

Il songea aussi à lui raconter un bout de sa vie. Celle où un jour un homme à la barbe blanche avait décidé de faire de lui un monstre pour en tuer un autre. Ou bien le jour où il avait compris que la communauté magique avait décidé qu'un enfant de quinze ans irait combattre un mage noir terrifiant et presque immortel. Ou bien il pouvait aussi évoquer le jour où on lui avait donné carte blanche pour tuer et massacrer les Mangemorts, ou bien pouvait-il évoquer les tortures qu'il avait enduré dans les cachots de Voldemort, ou mieux encore les tortures qu'il avait du pratiquer pour obtenir des informations.

Mais finalement, ce que Harry mourrait d'envie de dire à Sirius était qu'il était son filleul et que juste pour cette unique raison il devait cesser de l'attaquer pour enfin l'aimer comme il aurait du le faire.

- Tu ne réponds pas, reprit Sirius. Quoi je t'ai choqué ? Toi le grand guerrier qui a tué des milliers d'ennemis ?

- Peut-être, avança Peter qu'il n'a jamais réellement fait de guerre.

- En effet, vu comment il prend la mouche, ca parait très plausible, reprit Sirius.

Harry les regarda comme s'il assistait de loin à la scène. Il voulait leur dire. Leur parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose changea. Sa colère, son émotion, sa rage, son amour pour ses parents et amis, ses inquiétudes,… Tout se mélangeait et se libérait de lui. Il le sentit. Sa magie essayait de parler à sa place, car lui en était incapable. Cela lui rappela l'épisode avec le choixpeau magique lors de sa rentrée.

Ses amis reculèrent comme s'il leur faisait peur.

- Harry calme toi, ordonna Albus qui s'était rapproché, tu es en train de tout faire bouger autour de nous.

Harry constata en effet, avec un certain détachement, que les couverts étaient en lévitation dans toute la grande salle. Comme quoi cette maudite patinoire ne l'avait pas encore assez épuisé.

Harry remarqua aussi que les professeurs évacuaient les élèves. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et ses amies restèrent. Fermant les yeux, Harry essaya de se calmer. Il devait parler pour éviter que sa magie ne prenne le relai.

Il se devait de réagir, pensa-t-il. Oui mais comment ? Parler de sa vie et de son lien avec Sirius était impossible. Quant à la magie noire… Sirius était trop obtus pour comprendre.

Il devait aussi se calmer. L'aura de Voldemort était forte et voulait exprimer toute sa désapprobation au manque de respect que Harry venait d'essuyer. L'avoir permis de s'exprimer face à M. Malfoy avait rendu l'aura de Voldemort plus puissante, et difficilement contrôlable. L'aura de Dobby était encore énervée par la lettre et seul l'aura d'Albus se voulait apaisante tout en luttant contre Voldemort. La sienne il ne la voyait plus, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Parfois Harry Potter n'existait plus.

- Harry, l'interpela Albus. Les objets sont toujours en lévitation.

- Je fais de mon mieux, répondit Harry avec agacement, ce qui accéléra le tournoiement des objets.

Tout à son affaire, Harry respira profondément et essaya de se focaliser sur sa magie. Celle-ci réapparut et calma l'ensemble des auras. Un bruit de vaisselles cassées lui fit comprendre qu'il avait arrêté de faire léviter des objets.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ses amis le regardaient avec peur.

- La magie n'a pas de couleur, se décida-t-il. C'est le sorcier qui lui en donne une lorsqu'il l'utilise. Et oui, j'ai fait la guerre. Et non, je ne suis pas choqué. Je suis juste peiné. Albus reprit-il à l'attention de son directeur, j'ai besoin de temps pour me calmer. Ma magie a décidé de faire des siennes. Ici il y a trop de sentiments, d'émotions et d'événements. Cela diminue mon contrôle sur ma magie.

Au même instant les couverts se remirent à tourner en hauteur.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa le directeur.

- Non, refusa Harry. Sauf votre respect, c'est trop dangereux. Vous n'avez pas la capacité pour me maîtriser. Et sincèrement je suis à bout. Je ne pourrais pas continuer une conversation dans l'état ou je suis.

- Où vas-tu aller ? interrogea le directeur à la surprise des autres élèves.

- Au Grœnland, répondit Harry, je suppose que là, je ne ferai de mal à personne. Cela me laissera le temps de réfléchir à ma situation ici. Je reviendrais pour les cours de lundi.

- Prends soin de toi Harry… et reviens nous.

Harry acquiesça puis fut tenté de transplaner directement. Mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler cet aspect de ses pouvoirs. À la place, il sorti de la grande salle, puis de Poudlard avant de transplaner au groenland.

Sur la glace et dans une tempête de neige, Harry sonda les environs et déporta tous les animaux qui risquaient de pâtir de son excès d'émotion. Puis lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne le verrait, ne l'entendrait ou même ne serait blessé par lui, Harry se permit de crier et pleurer pour l'injustice qu'il vivait, alors que l'enfer se déchaînait autour de lui.

Fin du Chapitre

Petit mot de l'auteur : bon j'étais encore en retard, mais sincèrement, ceci m'a permis plusieurs échanges avec Casiopee008 et donc d'améliorer ce que vous avez lu. Je suis donc persuadée maintenant que vous avez lu mon excuse que vous m'en voulez moins.


	13. Quand l'âme'nésie divorce des souvenirs

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 (merci beaucoup pour tes corrections)**

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 - Quand l'âme'nésie divorce des souvenirs**

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était dans un autre monde, mais petit à petit, et sans s'en rendre compte Harry s'était senti frustré.

Dans son monde il avait détesté son rôle de héros qu'il considérait plus comme un job de tueur en série. Mais ici en tant qu'élève, il ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Ne rien faire le tuait aussi sûrement que lorsqu'il devait mettre fin à la vie de Mangemorts. Et puis dans son monde il ne devait pas jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Rire et s'amuser sur une patinoire, c'était trop pour lui. Du moins pour l'instant.

Il avait disjoncté. Mais un éclair de lucidité l'avait poussé à s'exiler au Pôle Nord.

Au milieu de ces océans de glaces, Harry pu enfin se lâcher. Il devait évacuer toute cette tension, cette haine qu'il avait en lui.

Alors Harry libéra sa magie.

Du plus profond de son être, une vague d'énergie pure naquit et implosa. Comme une onde de choc, la magie se diffusa autour de lui, transformant la neige en objets virevoltant. Des objets familiers, rassurants. Par exemple, un balais ressemblant trait pour trait à son Éclair de Feu le snobait et l'invitait presque à le chevaucher pour une envolée libératrice. Des livres qu'il chérissait petit étaient apparus et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le conte de FarFar'dé, que Ginny lui avait offert pour fêter leur premier mois de couple.

Harry transforma inconsciemment encore beaucoup d'objet, et l'intérêt et la curiosité suscités par l'apparition de tous ces objets le détendirent. Petit à petit, Harry put redevenir maître de sa magie et de ses pensées, et d'un tour de baguette fit disparaitre tous ses objets pour les remplacer par un igloo confortable dans lequel du feu chauffait.

Assis en tailleur, Harry réfléchit à sa vie. Il était déterminé à avoir une vie normale, où la guerre n'aurait plus son mot à dire). Mais il devait y aller petit à petit. Déjà maîtriser sa magie. Ensuite, il pourrait essayer de s'intégrer aux autres. S'il ne réglait pas ses problèmes personnels, alors il n'arriverait pas à être un élève normal. Or le premier de ses problèmes, c'était d'affronter ses souvenirs.

Décidé à ne plus subir ce genre de saute d'humeur, Harry commença à ouvrir prudemment les vannes de ses souvenirs. Il avait commencé par les événements survenus récemment durant cette semaine. La découverte d'Albus, en vie. Et d'autres êtres chers tout aussi vivants. Puis il y avait les événements survenu à la ruche, le QG des Aurors.

Tous ces événements récents, n'avaient pas été difficiles à assimiler. Cela avait presque été trop facile. Harry aurait presque pu dire que finalement, ceci l'indifférait. En quoi l'injustice d'avoir perdu sa baguette était-elle si étonnante ? Le monde était pourri. Lui-même l'avait assez subit pour savoir que les gentils ne survivaient pas toujours à la fin.

En quoi l'énervement de Lily et des Maraudeurs était-il surprenant ? Lui-même, lorsqu'il était encore jeune et insouciant, ne supportait ni les vantards, ni les dépressifs. Or au vu des événements, il était normal qu'on le classe dans l'une ou l'autre des catégories. Voire même les deux à la fois. Non finalement, avec le recul, tout ce qui s'était passé était prévisible, ou bien sans grande incohérence avec la vie telle que Harry la concevait.

Ouvrir les souvenirs de cette semaine passée n'était donc pas un exploit. Harry décida de s'atteler à une tâche plus ardue. La mort de Maugrey. Mais là encore, avec le recul, tout était prévisible. Il ne maitrisait pas sa magie et il avait été obnubilé par le contrôle de celle-ci au point d'en oublier de protéger ses collègues. En redécouvrant ses sentiments, Harry comprit qu'il avait été profondément affecté par la mort de Maugrey et de la solitude qui en avait découlée. Et cette réalisation ne fut pas agréable.

Harry grimaça. La solitude, il l'a connaissait si bien qu'il aurait pu s'en faire une amie. C'était si pathétique quand on y réfléchissait. Harry se mit à rire.

Finalement, il avait réussit là encore à surmonter ses souvenirs. Cette facilité à encaisser le surprit et le dérangea quelque peu. Il avait la sensation d'être insensible à la mort de Maugrey. Harry se corrigea. De l'eau avait passé sous les ponts, et c'était normal. En tout cas, affronter ses souvenirs semblait plus facile qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Fort de cette réussite, Harry continua à ouvrir la porte de ses souvenirs, remontant cette fois-ci au commencement : la mort de Sirius. À l'époque, et même s'il ne le savait pas, c'était le début de la fin.

Suite à cet événement la communauté magique avait été informée du retour de Voldemort et Albus avait tout avoué à Harry : la prophétie, mais aussi ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes et enfin ce qu'il était lui, Harry. Un corps avec deux âmes. Il avait alors hurlé, crié, détruit tout ce qu'il pouvait détruire. Albus avait pleuré et lui aussi. Il n'avait pas seize ans, et il découvrait que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Il hébergeait en lui un monstre qu'une prophétie le poussait à tuer.

Il avait cru devenir fou.

Puis il avait remonté la pente doucement.

Fin août 1996, alors qu'il venait d'avoir seize ans, survint une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une vingtaine de personnes était mortes, et beaucoup plus avaient été blessées. Le choc fut majeur pour la communauté sorcière. Sept Mangemorts avaient été appréhendés et deux tués. Ces derniers étaient d'éminents Mangemorts : Lucius Malfoy et Evan Rosier. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à lui remonter le moral. Hannah Abbot et Dean Thomas étaient morts. Harry en avait été beaucoup affecté. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les gens normaux.

Les autres pouvaient imaginer l'horreur, médire sur Voldemort ou bien pleurer les morts. Lui savait. Il avait vu les tortures des yeux même du mage noir. Il avait entendu leurs suppliques, et il avait ressentit la joie qu'avait éprouvé le mage noir. Il avait jubilé lorsque Hannah avait du tuer ses parents. Comment pourrait-il encore regarder Peter Stanson, le petit ami de Hannah, après avoir sourit quand elle criait grâce ? Bien sûr ce n'était pas lui mais Voldemort. Cependant, un bout d'âme s'était lié à lui et il avait partagé les sentiments de cet être infâme. À ce stade ne devrait-il pas se suicider ? Cela aurait été un devoir de citoyen.

C'était à cette période qu'il avait pensé pour la première fois à mettre fin à sa vie. Ce n'était bien sûr pas pour soulager sa peine, ou bien pour éviter la douleur d'avoir perdu des amis ou son parrain, ou encore tout simplement pour fuir l'affrontement qu'une prophétie lui avait imposé. Non. Il avait pensé au suicide comme moyen de détruire un horcruxes, de tuer une partie de Voldemort. C'était fou non ? Avoir seize ans et envisager sa mort comme une arme de destruction contre le mage noir le plus cruel de tous les temps ? C'était sa vie. Du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Mais il avait pesé objectivement le pour et le contre pour finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Sa mort serait utile plus tard. Mais pour l'instant il pouvait encore aider. Il n'avait alors rien ressenti. Aucun sentiment de révolte, ou d'injustice. Encore moins l'envie de vivre. Peut-être était-ce ce jour là qu'Harry l'adolescent était mort pour être remplacé par Harry le Survivant.

Après ce jour de renaissance, Albus apprit à Harry à développer des sorts d'attaques et de défense. Il lui apprit aussi quelques exercices de magie noire. L'occlumencie ne marchant pas avec lui, Dumbledore lui avait enseigné la méditation, matière beaucoup plus facile pour lui.

Le jour de Thanksgiving, Voldemort lança une nouvelle attaque sur le chemin de traverse, envoyant cette fois ci des loups-garous plutôt que ses hommes. Ce fut une hécatombe. En période hivernal, la nuit tombait très vite et les passants n'avaient pas imaginé être attaqués par des bêtes sanguinaires. Bill Weasley et quarante-trois autres personnes avaient été tués. Vingt-sept s'en étaient sorties mais étaient devenus des loups-garous, parias de la société, dont Fred Weasley et Neville Londubat. Cela avait été un massacre. Une catastrophe comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis plus de deux cents cinquante-sept ans, lors de la troisième guerre contre les gobelins. Voldemort avait alors définitivement prouvé qu'il était l'ennemi public numéro un et que le ministère ne pouvait rien contre lui. De nombreux Aurors avaient perdu la vie ce jour là et le ministère en avait été affaibli. On recrutait maintenant les Aurors sur simple candidature. La seule condition était d'être majeur et prêt à mourir.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Harry s'inscrivit.

C'est à cette période qu'Harry apprit aussi que Hagrid avait été tué par des Géants. Il n'avait jamais su exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Georges s'était fait mordre volontairement par son frère pour partager la même peine, mais aussi pour devenir plus fort. Être loup-garou accroissait les forces magiques, ce qui pouvait se révéler un atout au combat. Cela avait étonné beaucoup de monde, voir écœuré certains, mais pas Harry. Lui aussi avait hésité à devenir loup-garou pour gagner en puissance. Mais il avait déjà deux âmes. En obtenir une troisième, celle d'un loup qui plus est, pouvait s'avérer risqué.

Deux autres personnes avaient suivi le modèle de Georges.

Albus et lui avaient retrouvé la bague des Gaunt dans la maison de Tom Jedusor, et Dumbledore y avait perdu un bras, n'ayant pas su résister à la tentation de parler à sa sœur. Le directeur était condamné à mourir dans l'année. Il lui restait tout au plus dix-huit mois à vivre. Harry en avait été bouleversé.

Puis Harry s'en était remis, comme tout le reste.

Albus avait intensifié ses entraînements, lui rappelant chaque jour la tâche qu'il devait accomplir. Ce rappel n'était pourtant pas nécessaire. Chaque jour, Harry se préparait à sa mort et à celle de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de parvenir à tuer Voldemort avant d'y laisser la vie.

La condition du directeur ne s'était pas améliorée avec son passage dans la Caverne où Voldemort cachait un autre de ses Horcruxes, le médaillon de Serpentard. Médaillon qui était faux ! Dumbledore affaibli, tout comme le ministère, des parents avaient cessé d'envoyer leurs rejetons à Poudlard. Les gens ne se faisaient plus confiance et Voldemort gagnait en force et pouvoir.

Le moral était au plus bas. Il manquait encore quatre horcruxes dont un seul était connu : Nagini.

C'est durant cette période, cependant, et contre toutes attentes, qu'Harry se mit à sortir avec Ginny. En y repensant, Harry se demandait comment il avait pu penser à d'autres choses que la guerre. Mais à cette époque et malgré les mauvaises nouvelles, Harry croyait à la victoire et n'était encore qu'un adolescent avec un avenir désastreux. Il voulait vivre pleinement le peu de temps qui lui restait. Ginny était pareille. Leur relation avait donc très vite évoluée à un stade plus poussé. Chacun ayant besoin de l'autre pour survivre à la guerre.

Et inévitablement, Ginny tomba enceinte.

L'amitié d'Harry et Ron s'était un peu étiolée suite à cette nouvelle. Mais Hermione avait été là pour les réconcilier.

Harry sourit en repensant à ces instants. Il avait alors trouvé une raison de vivre. Une raison assez importante pour qu'il supporte la monstruosité qui vivait en lui. Au début Harry ne voulut pas de l'enfant. Celui-ci aurait pu naître affligé de la même malédiction que lui : partageant son âme avec un morceau de celle de Voldemort. Il aurait été trop difficile pour lui de tuer son propre enfant. Mais Dumbledore avait su le convaincre. L'âme de Voldemort avait pris racine en lui mais n'était pas héréditaire. Harry savait qu'Albus n'avait aucune certitude quant à la véracité de ses paroles. Mais Harry apprécia le geste et se persuada de cette véritéarrangeante.

Harry et Ginny décidèrent de garder l'enfant. Très vite, ils se rendirent compte que la guerre n'était pas adaptée pour une femme enceinte. Après une attaque du château, Ginny se décida enfin à s'installer au 12 square Grimmaurd pour que sa grossesse se passe en toute sécurité. Ses parents et ses frères l'accompagnèrent et Albus fut leur gardien des secrets.

Seul Ron, Fred et Georges restèrent à Poudlard : Ron pour aider Harry, Fred et Georges à cause de leur condition de loup-garou.

La séparation avec Ginny fut une déchirure pour Harry, et seule la perspective de les savoir elle et le bébé en sécurité là-bas l'avait convaincu d'accepter. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Ginny. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier de son sourire, et de ses cheveux roux flottant sur son visage.

Ne voulant pas tomber dans la déprime, Harry se focalisa sur la suite des événements, comme si l'on passait un film en accéléré.

Poudlard avait petit à petit perdu sa fonction d'école pour devenir une cité à part entière. Albus avait invité tous les lycanthropes à venir résider dans le château. Les soirs de pleine lune, Albus les enfermaient dans la maison hantée de Pré au Lard. Le reste du temps, les lycanthropes circulaient librement dans le château en échange de la promesse de protéger les élèves qui y résidaient encore. Cette politique fit fuir quelques élèves supplémentaires, mais s'avéra payante. Grâce à la présence des lycanthropes, trois attaques contre le château furent déboutées.

Le monde magique reprit confiance. Petit à petit, l'école se transforma en une forteresse accueillant des familles entières. Poudlard fut surnommé la Citadelle Libre. Le ministère tenait bon lui aussi, usant de la même tactique.

N'ayant que peu d'activités dans la maison des Black, Ginny découvrit rapidement le mystère de RAB. Grace à cela, Albus et Harry purent trouver la coupe et détruire l'horcruxes.

La découverte de la tiare de Rowena Serdaigle, une semaine après la destruction de la coupe, fut un hasard prodigieux qui finit de convaincre Harry : la victoire était possible.

Un mois plus tard, Narcissa découvrit la traitrise de Severus. Les deux sorciers s'entretuèrent. Severus avait été un véritable héros. En tuant Narcissa qui avait découvert le pot au roses, il avait permis de garder secret le fait que Harry et Albus étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes. En bon soldat, Severus avait aussi réussi à envoyer un tout dernier message à Albus. Ce message donnait la localisation du dernier Horcruxes : il se trouvait à la banque Gringott, dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cependant Narcissa aussi avait été une bonne élève, et avait, avant de mourir, pu informer Voldemort de la traîtrise de Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivé le premier sur les lieux. Il avait alors fait subir de nombreux sévices au corps sans vie de Severus. Voldemort avait battu, mutilé et défiguré Severus. Le mage noir avait tenu à ce que ses Mangemorts mais aussi le reste de la communauté magique voient le sort qu'il réservait aux traîtres. Les images avaient été horribles. Le maitre de potion était à peine reconnaissable.

À cette époque, Harry commençait à maîtriser la méditation. Il avait alors décidé d'essayer de cloisonner l'image du corps de Severus dans son esprit. Cela avait marché, et il n'avait jamais plus désiré rouvrir cette salle.

Peut être était-ce le moment de l'ouvrir.

Harry souffla et se prépara à affronter les images du corps ravagé de Severus Rogue. Ouvrant doucement la porte de ses souvenirs, Harry supporta très, peut-être trop, facilement la vision atroce. Si celle-ci avait été choquante à l'époque, il avait depuis vu et fait des choses bien plus horribles. Seul le fait de savoir que ce corps était celui de Severus Rogue lui faisait quelque chose. Et encore, il n'avait que très peu apprécié Severus de son vivant. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort qu'Harry avait compris toute l'étendue du sacrifice du maître de potion. Il s'était alors sentit proche de l'homme. Aujourd'hui encore, il pensait que Severus et Albus avaient été les deux seuls hommes à rivaliser avec lui dans le top trois des vies les plus pourries.

Suite à l'ouverture de cette pièce, Harry sentit un malaise. Non pas à cause de la découverte du corps de Severus, mais bien parce que celui-ci le laissait indifférent. Comment un corps aussi mutilé pouvait le laisser froid, alors que de simples paroles prononcées par Sirius le mettait hors de lui ? Il était complètement incohérent. Il n'y avait aucune logique là dedans.

Était-il un monstre ? Un doute horrible l'envahit. Ce doute, Harry le repoussa avec force et s'évertua à trouver un autre souvenir, un souvenir qui lui ferait ressentir davantage d'émotions, comme celles que Sirius avaient suscitées en le rejetant.

Harry se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Quelques jours après la mort de Severus, en juin 1997, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint ses dix-sept ans, Harry, Flitwick et Dumbledore allèrent à la banque Gringotts pour cambrioler le coffre d'une des familles les plus riches de la communauté magique : les Lestrange. À l'époque, Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi Flitwick avait participé au cambriolage. Aujourd'hui Harry savait. Le professeur Flitwick était d'ascendance gobeline. Harry avait d'ailleurs été surpris, à cette époque, de la facilité avec laquelle le petit professeur et son directeur avaient pu percer les barrières de Gringotts. Albus avait tout d'abord enchanté les gens présents dans la banque pour que personne ne puissent sentir leur présence. Le professeur Flitwick avait ensuite abattu tous les charmes et protections. Arrivé devant le dragon, Harry avait cru que c'était la fin. Mais Albus, avec l'aide de son phénix, avait réussi à calmer et même à faire ronronner le dragon. Cette sortie avait été hallucinante, et était restée un très bon souvenir pour Harry. Il avait eu l'impression que tout leur était possible.

Mais comme toujours Voldemort avait brisé ses illusions.

Le 17 juin 1997, Voldemort attaqua le ministère et réussit à décimer une bonne partie des employés refusant de se soumettre à ses idées. Ce jour là les gens furent choqués par l'attaque du ministère et les morts qui en découlèrent. Harry fut choqué lui aussi, mais les évènements qui suivirent furent bien plus terribles à ses yeux.

Il comprit bien plus tard que l'attaque du ministère était destinée à la communauté magique, mais que Voldemort lui avait réservé une autre attaque, rien que pour lui. Pour qu'Harry n'en sache rien, Voldemort n'y avait pas participé. Il avait délégué cette attaque à Gilbert Gibbon, un sorcier vaudou, et Nicolaï Perkjin, un nécromancien que Harry ne connaissaient que de nom à l'époque. Personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait trouvé de parade au sort de _fidelitas_. Mais Gilbert Gibbon réussit, et ce fut dévastateur. Le sorcier vaudou avait pris possession de Percy Weasley et avait ainsi passé les barrières du _fidelitas_ laissant la voie libre aux mangemorts et au nécromancien pour tuer les différents membres de la famille Weasley. Molly, Charlie, Fleur et leur fille. Artur avait été tué au ministère, le même jour. Fred, Georges et Ron étaient à Poudlard. Et Ginny, Ginny était introuvable.

Au début, Harry avait pensé que Voldemort la gardait en vie juste pour la torturer. Puis il avait senti sa rage de n'avoir pas pu la tuer. Non Ginny n'était pas aux prises de l'ennemi. Harry avait alors espéré qu'elle était blessée et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Puis le temps avait passé, et elle n'était pas revenue.

Harry n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. À l'époque, il avait décidé de croire qu'elle avait été blessée à la tempe dans sa fuite, et qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Mais plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsqu'il était devenu fort et puissant, grâce au sacrifice de Dobby et Albus, il s'était occupé du cas de Gilbert Gibbon et de Nicolaï Perkjin. Il avait d'ailleurs effacé ce moment de sa mémoire. Il avait du perdre les pédales. Aujourd'hui encore, juste en les voyant jeunes et insouciants assis, pour l'un à la table des Serdaigles, et pour l'autre à la table des Serpentards, il avait rêvé de les tuer et de les torturer. Cependant, si Harry avait effacé ses actes de ses souvenirs, il s'était laissé un message : les deux hommes n'avaient pas tué Ginny. Jamais il ne su si ce message était véridique. Retors comme il était devenu, il aurait très bien pu se mentir à lui-même en se faisait croire que Ginny était encore vie. Mais la vérité importait peu. Il préférait l'espoir de la savoir en vie.

C'était naïf mais Harry aimait à penser qu'elle était partie pour se mettre en sécurité. Qu'une fois la guerre finie elle reviendrait. Mais à la fin de la guerre elle n'était pas revenue. Harry n'avait pas pour autant cessé d'espérer. Elle était bien cachée et elle ne savait peut-être pas que la guerre était finie, ou elle avait eu un accident et était devenue amnésique. Avant son départ pour ce monde, cela faisait un mois que la guerre était terminée. Ginny n'avait pas montré signe de vie. Quand il y repensait c'était l'unique raison qui l'avait réellement gardé en vie. L'espoir de la revoir. Alors il l'avait attendu.

Harry décida de ne pas toucher aux cloisons qui entouraient cet épisode. D'autres épisodes lui revinrent à l'esprit, ceux se situant entre la disparition de Ginny et le sacrifice de Dobby et Albus. Que des épisodes de morts. Ron, Hermione, Neville... Harry se secoua la tête. Non, ces souvenirs étaient encore trop brulants.

Harry préféra se focaliser sur les événements qui succédèrent au sacrifice d'Albus et Dobby : sa traque des mangemorts et de Voldemort,. Peut-être était-ce le moment de comprendre cette époque. Qu'avait-il ressenti? Du dégout pour celui qu'il était devenu ou bien du plaisir et de l'excitation ?

C'est à cette époque, aujourd'hui très floue dans sa mémoire, qu'il avait été réduit à l'état de pur soldat. Il cherchait grâce aux pouvoirs hérité de Dobby les auras des Mangemorts qu'il connaissait ou bien les traquaient grâce aux pouvoirs de Dumbledore, puis les assassinait en s'aidant des pouvoirs de Voldemort et de la rage qu'il emmagasinait. La rage ! Le seul sentiment qu'il se permettait de ressentir alors. Le reste était empaqueté soigneusement dans une pièce blanche de son esprit. Cette période n'avait duré que cinq mois : du 18 aout 1997, date correspondant au sacrifice de Albus et Dobby, au 12 janvier 1998, mort du dernier Mangemort non appréhendé. Mais durant cette période il avait été un assassin efficace. Ou plutôt, il était devenu une menace plus effrayante que Voldemort.

Il se rappelait encore des Mangemorts qui se rendaient d'eux même, paniqués à l'idée d'avoir affaire à lui s'ils fuyaient. Il se rappelait avoir tué de nombreuses personnes et épargné certains Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas commis de meurtres. En particulier les jeunes embrigadés. Ceux-là, il les menait dans les prisons de Poudlard. Mais il ne se rappelait plus de grand chose d'autre.

Avec hésitation Harry ouvrit les vannes de ses souvenirs, encore une fois.

Il découvrit les émotions qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il traquait les Mangemorts : l'excitation, l'adrénaline, le sentiment de pouvoir… mais aussi et avant tout, le dégout pour ce qu'il était.

Un mélange détonnant.

Mais la question était de se juger. Était-il une bonne ou mauvaise personne ?

La balance pencha finalement pour le bon coté, mais cela ne tenait qu'à une seule chose : au moment fatidique, lorsqu'il devait mettre un terme à la vie des criminels, Harry n'éprouvait aucune joie. Rien que du dégout. Dégout de l'autre qui avait tué et torturé des gens, et dégout de soi pour avoir fait la même chose afin de les arrêter.

Il découvrit ainsi qu'il n'avait jamais outrepassé la mission qu'on lui avait donné. En tant qu'Auror au statut exceptionnel, il n'avait tué que des personnes qui avaient déjà été condamnées au baiser du détraqueur. Bien sûr le jury qui avait décidé de tout cela n'était constitué que de résistants logeant à Poudlard. Bien sûr le coupable, en liberté, n'avait pas pu se défendre, mais tout de même. Et puis il pouvait voir les auras. Si l'aura de son opposant n'était pas souillée par la noirceur des meurtriers, alors il n'appliquait pas la sentence et ramenait le prisonnier dans les geôles de Poudlard.

Harry respira profondément, soulagé. Il se sentit plus fort et enfin libéré d'un poids.

Alors le Gryffondor voulut revoir la mort de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas enfoui ce souvenir, mes ses sentiments avaient été réprimés durant la bataille. Harry chercha ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de la mort de Voldemort. Il fut quelque peu soulagé de n'y voir, là aussi, aucune joie ou intérêt morbide. Il avait affronté Voldemort le 31 décembre 1997 avec une totale assurance. Il avait gardé la tête froide et lorsqu'il avait réussi à le tuer, il n'avait ressenti que du soulagement. Soulagement d'avoir enfin atteint son but. D'avoir mis fin à la guerre. De pouvoir cesser de tuer.

Il n'était pas un monstre, s'enthousiasma Harry. Il avait certes ressenti des montées d'adrénaline et de l'excitation lorsqu'il combattait mais il n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir à le faire. Il avait fait son devoir.

Alors à cet instant, Harry pleura de joie et laissa derrière lui des mois de culpabilité. Il avait gardé son humanité, constata-t-il avec soulagement.

Soudain, il regretta de ne pas avoir affronté ses émotions plus tôt. Il aurait pu se remettre plus facilement de la guerre. Harry repensa au cas de Gilbert Gibbon et Nicolaï Perkjin. Finalement, peut-être était-ce le moment d'ouvrir ces vannes.

Harry ouvrit lentement mais sûrement la porte donnant sur ce souvenir.

_Harry était face à deux sorcier qu'il reconnu facilement. Gilbert Gibbon, le sorcier vaudou, et Nicolaï Perkjin, le nécromancien. _

_- Gibbon, retourne-toi, hurla Harry_

_- Tu vas me tuer ? _

_- Oui_

_- Je n'ai pas tué ta femme. _

_- Menteur, hurla Harry, qui lui lança un sort de découpe. _

_Le sorcier l'évita. _

_- C'est avec ça que tu veux me tuer. Tu me fais rire. Nicolaï et moi sommes invincibles ensemble. Mais peut-être ne connais-tu pas Nicolaï c'est une recrue récente. Il est nécromancien, et il a beaucoup aimé les Weasley. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? _

_- Nicolaï, ce n'est pas gentil de parler d'eux dans leur dos. _

_Le nécromancien fit quelques tours de baguettes et soudain Molly, Charlie et Fleur sortirent des bosquets. _

_- Impossible. Vous êtes morts._

_- Bien-sûr qu'ils sont morts. Je me permets cette précision uniquement car notre travail est si magnifique qu'on pourrait les croire encore en vie. _

_- Vous êtes immondes. _

_- Non ! Nous sommes des génies. La magie vaudou et la nécromancie font des merveilles combinées. Ils ont l'air si vrais, n'est ce pas ? La nécromancie n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, mais j'ai découvert qu'en l'associant au vaudouisme on pouvait même faire lancer des sorts à ses sujets. Une avancée majeure, ne trouves-tu pas ? _

_- Vous êtes des monstres et ce que vous faites est immonde. _

_- Oh ! Tu as vu comme il critique notre travail, Nicolaï !_

_- Harry, commença Molly d'une voix froide et distante, , vient voir maman. _

_Harry se liquéfia de l'intérieur, voir Molly ainsi était trop horrible. Et Ginny, Ginny qui n'était pas là mais qui devait être dans le même état. Profitant de son choc, Gilbert et Nicolaï lui lancèrent un doloris par l'intermédiaire de Molly, Charlie et Fleur. Harry hurla et perdit à moitié conscience. Trois doloris en même temps, c'était presqu'impossible à supporter. Alors quand ceux-ci étaient jetés par votre famille supposée morte… Comment pouvait-il y survivre ? _

La sensation de ce souvenir, de ces impressions, fit immédiatement réagir Harry, qui sentit sa cabane de fortune au pôle Nord s'effondrer sur lui. Sa magie sembla faire le nécessaire pour qu'il ne reçoive pas de projectiles. Sa raison lui dictait de s'arrêter là dans son souvenir, de reprendre pied dans la réalité, mais Harry voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

_Harry criait et se roulait par terre, regardant celle qu'il considérait autrefois comme sa mère lui sourire, accompagnée de son fils et de sa bru. _

_- Harry tu me sembles un peu malade. Tu veux du gâteau au chocolat ? _

_Les sorts cessèrent et Harry la regarda sans plus de réaction. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était mourir. Cela faisait un mois qu'il tuait des Mangemorts. Il était seul. Tous ses amis étaient morts et lui était devenu un meurtrier en puissance. Alors s'attaquer aux corps défunt de Molly et de sa famille… Non, il n'en était pas capable. _

_- Tu n'aimes plus mes gâteaux, Harry ? _

_Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, sa magie en avait décidé autrement et éjecta les corps de Molly, Charlie et Fleur. _

_- Comment fais-tu cela ? s'étonna le chaman. Tu n'as même pas utilisé ta baguette. _

_Ces paroles, conjuguées à la réaction de sa magie, aidèrent Harry à reprendre ses esprits. Les Weasley étaient morts. Il ne devait pas les confondre avec ces zombies ambulants. De plus Albus s'était sacrifié pour lui ainsi que tous ces amis. Il devait gagner cette guerre. C'était son devoir. _

_- Harry tu m'as fait mal, se plaignit Molly. _

_- Désolé Mme Weasley, mais je vais devoir recommencer. _

_Harry essaya de ne regarder que les corps ensanglantés plutôt que les visages. Il tua Molly d'un Avada Kedavra, Charlie d'un Sectusempra et Fleur d'un sort d'étranglement. Mais ils se relevèrent. Harry comprit rapidement, que c'était aux sorciers qu'il devait s'attaquer. Mais Molly prenait un malin plaisir à se faire égorger et Charlie adorait crier de douleur. _

_Les nerfs d'Harry ne tinrent plus. Il ne pouvait pas entendre davantage le cri de Charlie. Et Fleur qui chantait la comptine qu'elle réservait d'habitude à sa fille. C'était un cauchemar. Il devait finir rapidement, sous peine de devenir fou. _

_Alors Harry fit appel à ses souvenirs pour trouver la formule la plus noire qu'il connaissait et soudain sans qu'il ne sache d'où lui venait sa connaissance, Harry eut un sort monstrueusement efficace. Un sort de découpe qui fonctionnait comme une onde de choc dont le diamètre s'étendait jusqu'à cent mètres à la ronde. Les deux sorciers n'allaient pas y réchapper. _

_Harry s'ouvrit la main et laissa couler son sang pour faire un cercle autour de lui. Alors qu'il mettait en place ce cercle, Harry semis à réciter une litanie qu'il ne pensait pas connaître mais qu'il déclama avec une facilité et une expertise déconcertantes. Il ne voulait pas savoir d'ou il tenait cette formule. Il en avait déjà une petite idée et il préférait ne pas la voir confirmer. Au lieu de cela il y mit toute sa puissance. _

_Avec son sort de découpe, il vit les arbres, les corps et les humains autour se découper en petits morceaux. Normalement la formule n'infligeait que des coupures, un peu comme le sectumsempra. Mais sous ses yeux, le monde qui l'entourait se cisailla en petits cubes de la taille d'un dé. Les corps de Molly, Charlie et Fleur subirent le même sort, à la plus grand horreur d'Harry. Le sorcier Vaudou voulut se protéger derrière ses créations, mais cela ne lui réussit pas et il finit lui aussi en Apéricube. Le nécromancien fut plus intelligent. Il se réfugia dans la terre. _

_Mais Harry le déterra avec un autre sort aussi noir que le premier et lui transperça le cœur avec un jet rouge sang, comme on enfonce un couteau dans du beurre. Vue de l'extérieur, la scène avait du être atroce. De l'intérieur, Harry n'avait même plus de mot pour qualifier ses gestes. _

_- Comment… s'étouffa Nicolaï. Tu nous as tué si facilement. Je ne comprends pas… _

_- Comme vous, je suis un monstre, mais infiniment plus dangereux. Maintenant dit moi où est Ginny. _

_- Gilbert n'a pas menti, Kuff, kuff. On était en train de la poursuivre et puis elle a disparu sous nos yeux, dans un sas bizarre. Comme si elle avait ouvert un passage pour transplaner. Mais c'était impossible, la zone était bloquée au transplanage, et elle semblait aussi surprise que nous. _

_- Tu mens. _

_- Ahah, peut-être, rigola l'homme avant de mourir. _

_Harry le lâcha et contempla le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux. Il voulait oublier à jamais cet épisode. _

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Autour de lui le paysage avait complètement changé, il n'y avait plus un seul morceau de glace, que de l'eau, et lui, pauvre âme solidaire, planait au dessus de cet océan,

Harry aurait du s'en préoccuper, il avait les capacités magique, de retransformer l'eau en glace, mais il n'avait que des images atroces en tête. Comment avait-il pu penser pouvoir revoir cet épisode ?

Il n'avait peut-être jamais perdu son humanité car il n'avait jamais pris plaisir à tuer. Mais il était définitivement un monstre. Sinon comment aurait-il pu tuer si facilement ces gens ? Et surtout de sorts aussi immondes. Non définitivement il n'aurait pas du rouvrir ce souvenir.

Mais une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui ne put s'empêcher de répondre que sans cela, il n'aurait jamais su avec certitude que Ginny était encore en vie.

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà j'étais encore en retard cette fois-ci, tout simplement parce que j'avais oublié de vous dire que j'allais déménager. Et qui dit déménagement, dit arrêt d'internet pour quelques jours voir semaines, et paperasses à remplir. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière maintenant. A+


	14. principes fond'ame'ntaux de DCFM

**Disclaimer :** histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

**Rating :** G

**Beta readers :** **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes. Je n'ai pas forcément répondu à toutes les reviews non anonymes et je m'en excuse. J'ai du mal à gérer mon temps perso et celui de « fanfictionneuse ». Mais je le redis pour rassurer les gens, j'ai déjà écrit l'histoire et il y aura forcément une fin.

**Bonne lecture à vous tous. **

**Chapitre 14 - Principes fond'âme'ntaux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**

Harry regarda sa montre, et pris une grande inspiration. Il était 7h35, et c'était un lundi. Il avait passé son samedi et son dimanche à se souvenir, à réfléchir à la vie, à ce qu'il en attendait.

Il en était arrivé à plusieurs conclusions : il devait cesser de censurer sa mémoire et réapprendre à vivre doucement mais surement. Durant ce week-end il avait réussi à affronter plus de souvenirs qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Finalement seul celui de la mort d'Hermione était resté clôturé dans sa mémoire. Mais celui là jamais Harry ne l'ouvrirait.

Il s'était d'ailleurs mis un avertissement dans son esprit comme quoi il ne devait jamais l'ouvrir, ce qui en soit ne le rassurait pas au vu des derniers événements. En effet, il avait ouvert le souvenir de la mort de Gilbert Gibbon et cela fut atroce. Cependant, le fait de savoir que Ginny était en vie l'avait sans aucun doute aidé à atténuer son horreur. Mais la mort d'Hermione devait être sans commune mesure. Tellement atroce que Ron s'en était suicidé et que cela avait convaincu Dumbledore de donner son âme à Harry. Jamais il n'ouvrirait la porte menant à ce souvenir.

Tout ce qui concernait la mort d'Hermione, il l'avait effacé. Les seules informations qu'il s'était permis de garder en mémoire, c'était qu'Hermione et lui avaient été capturés et qu'il était revenu seul, avec quelques signes de tortures. C'était aussi durant cette détention qu'il reçu la marque des ténèbres sur son front. Du moins c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il l'avait eu et jamais il ne voudrait le savoir. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus comment Hermione était morte, il ne savait pas comment il s'en était sorti. Il avait tout raconté à Albus puis s'était effacée la mémoire et s'était laissé un message sur la porte qui bloquait les souvenirs liés à la mort d'Hermione : « mort de Hermione, et détention chez Voldemort. Ne jamais ouvrir, même si tu gagnes la guerre, ce ne serait que torture mentale et sensorielle »

Ron avait exigé de savoir et Albus y avait consentit. Ron n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois à Harry après ces révélations.

_- Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. De ne pas être mort avec elle. Je n'arrive plus à te dissocier de Voldemort. C'est injuste et je sais que je te fais du mal en disant cela. Surtout que tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé, hein? J'aimerai bien faire comme toi, mais je ne sais pas le faire. Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver une autre échappatoire. Cette guerre nous a tous détruits, Harry. Même si on arrivait à les arrêter, on aura perdu. Nos valeurs, nos amis proches, notre famille, nos convictions, notre innocence. Nous sommes tous des monstres maintenant. Toi, moi, les autres… _

_Harry garda le silence. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce qui semblait être la vérité à ses yeux. _

Le lendemain, Ron se suicidait.

Le jeune rouquin s'était ceinturé d'une bombe Moldu puis était allé rejoindre le camp adverse. Il se fit explosé au contact de Bellatrix. Une histoire de vengeance lui avait expliqué brièvement Albus. Bellatrix devait être responsable des tortures faites à Hermione.

Trois jours plus tard, Albus et Dobby se sacrifiaient afin que Harry puisse devenir un monstre surpuissant capable d'anéantir Voldemort. Harry s'était toujours demandé si la mort de Hermione n'avait pas persuadé le directeur de mettre fin à sa vie.

C'était une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais savoir.

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas en retombant dans ses pires souvenirs, qu'il arriverait à faire face. Il devait plutôt regarder les éléments positifs. Il avait réussi à affronter beaucoup de souvenirs.

Et il devait maintenant affronter la réalité. Du moins cette nouvelle réalité où il avait atterri. Cette réalité où ses parents étaient plus immatures que lui et ou il était un élève à Poudlard, école gérée par Albus Dumbledore. Un monde où la guerre avait été résolue avant qu'elle ne devienne irréparable dans le cœur des gens.

Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur. Il n'était pas là. Surement en train de manger. Harry se rapprocha de Fumsec et le caressa. L'oiseau hésita puis se laissa faire.

Harry finit par le délaissé et regarda le paysage, en attendant que le directeur vienne.

- Harry, l'interpela Albus. Comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ?

- L'école m'aime bien, répondit Harry. Elle me laisse passer à peu près partout.

- Vraiment ?

Harry acquiesça et s'installa sur le fauteuil des invités. Albus resta silencieux, et Harry apprécia cet instant de calme.

- Ton voyage au Pôle Nord s'est-il bien passé ?

- J'étais au Groenland, ce n'est pas exactement au même endroit. Et cela s'est passé. J'ai essayé de rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Ce n'est pas facile, mais j'ai fais des progrès. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de souvenirs cachés, un seul pour être exact, mais pour celui-ci je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- Bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Est-ce que cela a eu une influence sur ta magie ?

- Non, réalisa Harry attristé. Aucune. Ma magie est toujours imprévisible. Je suppose que le mal vient d'autre part. Ou peut-être est ce du au souvenir que je n'ose ouvrir. Les autres ont réagis comment ? questionna Harry soudainement.

- Les élèves ont été assez choqués. Leur avoir demandé d'évacuer la grande salle parce que tu pouvais les blesser, n'aide certainement pas à ta réputation. Ils sont encore plus persuadés que tu es un danger public. J'ai reçu beaucoup de plaintes des parents.

- …

- Mais je les ai rassuré et comme personne n'a été blessé et que ta magie n'a pas explosée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de raisons pour justifier ton renvoi. Même si ton sort de magie noire n'a pas aidé les choses.

- Je reste, donc, ajouta Harry pour la forme.

- En effet. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de tirer ta révérence.

- Et mes camarades de classes qui sont restés jusqu'au bout ?

- Ceux-ci sont tous restés silencieux. Je ne sais pas s'ils t'accueilleront avec un grand sourire ou avec des cris de haine. Les jeunes sont si imprévisibles de nos jours, commenta le directeur. Un jour ils se détestent et le lendemain ils s'aiment. Je ne suis pas très doué pour analyser ces sentiments juvéniles.

Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur. Albus évitait de répondre. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Les autres ne devaient pas avoir apprécié son éclat.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je…

Albus semblait hésiter puis se raviser.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne à ta classe ?

Harry aurait parié la coupe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qu'Albus ne voulait pas lui dire cette banalité.

- Non, non. Je sais trouver le chemin maintenant. Merci encore.

- Et, Harry, n'oublie pas ta retenue. On se voit mercredi à 17 h.

- Oui.

Harry arriva en avance en cours de métamorphose.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour Harry. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Autant que faire se peut, répondit-il.

- Ta démonstration en a effrayé plus d'un.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry à brule pourpoint.

- Je… hésita Lily. J'ai eu peur, mais pour toi. Tu semblais si…

Lily s'arrêta.

- Si désespéré ? compléta Harry.

- Non, corrigea-t-elle, tu avais l'air si triste.

Harry la dévisagea longuement et leur discussion s'arrêta là car Minerva entra et exigea le silence.

Le contact avec Lily s'était renoué naturellement, presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était peut-être même un peu bizarre. La dispute de vendredi dernier semblait un vieux souvenir, déjà oublié. Restait simplement quelques onces d'embarras.

À la sortie, Harry attendit Lily et son amie Émilie qui lui lança un regard noir.

Ils mangèrent ensemble. Les Maraudeurs assis à coté n'échangèrent que peu de mots. Ceux-ci ne laissaient pas entrevoir qu'ils étaient fâchés ou en colère contre lui, mais ils n'esquissèrent aucune geste amical non plus. C'était une trêve, supposa Harry, ou le calme avant la tempête.

Durant le repas, Harry remarqua que les Serpentard étaient moins nombreux que d'habitude.

Curieux, Harry prévoyait de déterminer ceux qui manquaient lorsque Sirius l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- Alors ca va mieux ?

Le ton était légèrement moqueur, sans pour autant être provocateur. Sirius laissait le choix à Harry de décider de la suite.

- Autant que faire se peut, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas mentir en disant des banalités comme « ca va ».

James poussa un coude dans les cottes de Sirius, mais Sirius lui fit un signe négatif et partit en cour de DCFM. James souleva ses épaules en demandant silencieusement l'indulgence d'Harry puis rejoignit Sirius. Remus fit un signe de main à Harry et Peter lui fit un sourire timide.

- Il n'a pas encore digéré votre dispute, remarqua Lily.

- Il n'a surtout pas digéré le fait qu'Harry ait tout fait valdinguer dans la grande salle avec sa magie. Moi aussi j'en ai marre.

Sur ces paroles Émilie se leva et partie à son tour.

- Émilie a mal au dos depuis que tu l'as projetée par magie samedi matin, à la patinoire. Du coup elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur. Ca lui passera.

Harry regarda Jane avec étonnement. C'était peut-être la plus longue phrase qu'elle ait prononcée devant lui. Et la plus gentille.

- Je vais essayer d'arrondir les angles, proposa la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Jane fit mine de lui toucher l'épaule avant de se raviser.

- Jane, expliqua Lily lorsque celle-ci disparut derrière un couloir, a décidé de devenir ton épouse.

Harry recracha son jus de citrouille.

- Quoi ! hurla Harry.

Lily se répéta.

- Jane veut que tu sois son mari.

- Elle a décidé cela du jour au lendemain ?

- Non, mais Jane est bizarre. Elle réfléchit avec des normes un peu différentes. Elle a un classement pour les sorciers : du plus puissant au plus faible. Avec deux catégories les méchants et les gentils. Contrairement aux autres élèves qui ont été effrayés par ta démonstration, Jane a été fascinée et a décidé que tu étais gentil. Ne me demande pas comment ta démonstration l'a amené à cette conclusion, c'est Jane. Ensuite, comme tu as dit à Albus Dumbledore qu'il ne pourrait pas te contrôler et qu'il semblait d'accord, elle en a conclu que tu étais le sorcier le plus puissant des sorciers gentils. Du coup, dans sa logique, elle considère que tu es le mari idéal.

- C'est dingue, commença Harry… Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela ?

- Pour que tu ne sois pas étonné, si elle t'envoie des fleurs ou bien te propose d'aller chasser ?

- D'aller chasser ?

- C'est un autre truc un peu bizarre. Jane pense que tout bon mari qui se respecte doit savoir chasser. C'est une idée un peu primaire des relations hommes/femmes. Jane pense que l'homme doit être capable de nourrir sa famille en toute circonstance.

- Donc de chasser, compléta Harry.

- En effet, conclut Lily. Ne trouves-tu pas cela affligeant ? Nous sommes dans une société où les femmes n'ont pas leur mot à dire au point qu'elles pensent que leur vie est fichue si elles ne sont pas mariées à vingt ans.

- C'est peut-être extrémiste non ?

- Jane a prévu tout un programme de test à ton encontre pour vérifier que tu étais bien le mal dominant. Après, elle prévoit de te donner une dose de filtre d'amour pour avoir un enfant de toi. Je préférais que tu sois au courant.

- Tu rigoles ? demanda Harry inquiet.

Lily ne répondit pas et se leva pour aller en DCFM.

- Tu rigoles ? Réitéra Harry.

Lily resta silencieuse.

Pour avoir des idées pareilles, Jane devait surement avoir un grain, songea Harry, légèrement mal à l'aise. Si Jane se mettait à lui pourrir sa vie, il n'allait jamais y arriver. Déjà qu'il devait contrôler sa magie, essayer de se sociabiliser, alors s'il devait en plus gérer une folle furieuse. Surtout que cette fille avait une aura spécifique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Si cela se trouve, elle pouvait se transformer en monstre terrifiant !

Harry frissonna.

- Dépêche toi Harry, l'interpella Lily. On va être en retard en DCFM.

- Asseyez-vous, commença M. Davis. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de psychologie.

- Oh non, râlèrent certains élèves.

- Je sais, beaucoup d'entre vous préfèrent les combats un contre un, où les sorts fusent et ou l'adrénaline est omniprésente. Cependant, il ne suffit pas de connaitre des sorts et de savoir les lancer pour gagner un combat. Il faut aussi savoir réagir vite et surtout être psychologiquement prêt. Oui, Mlle Noci ?

- Qu'entendez-vous par être prêt ?

- C'est très simple, répondit le professeur ravi de la question. Imaginons que l'école est attaquée par des Mangemorts. Qui serait prêt à combattre, là maintenant?

Sirius se mit à lever la main.

- Oui M. Black ?

- Moi je serais prêt.

- Merci pour cette information, M. Black, fit le professeur d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Je ne vous demandais pas cependant de me le dire. C'était une question rhétorique. Mon but est de vous faire comprendre que c'est dès aujourd'hui que vous devez vous décider sur certains principes. Dois-je me battre ? Suis-je prêt à mourir ? Suis-je prêt à tuer pour sauver ma vie ?

Sirius leva la main une seconde fois.

- Oui M. Black.

- Moi je suis prêt à me battre quoiqu'il arrive pour défendre ma liberté et mes convictions, et ce, même si je dois en mourir.

- Nobles intentions, commenta le professeur, tout en essayant de revenir à sa leçon.

- Peut être, proposa Sirius, pourrions nous demander à Harry ce qu'il en est pour lui puisqu'il à fait la guerre.

- Harry ? hésita le professeur. Veux-tu partager avec nous quelques anecdotes. Est-ce que tu as été volontaire pour participer à la guerre, ou bien as-tu été enrôlé de force ? As-tu rencontré des situations où tu devais prendre des choix difficiles ?

- Je ne préfère pas, répondit Harry, peu désireux de faire étalage de son savoir.

- Ben vas-y, l'incita Sirius, pour une fois qu'on veut bien t'écouter parler de la guerre.

Harry foudroya Sirius du regard.

- M. Black, le réprimanda le professeur, je vous demanderais de tenir votre langue.

- Mon premier combat contre des sorciers qui équivaudraient à vos Mangemorts, répondit Harry piqué au vif, fut lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Le premier combat que j'ai décidé de mener j'avais quinze ans. C'était pour sauver mon parrain. J'étais alors prêt à mourir, mais pas à tuer.

- Et tu as réussi ? demanda Hernest Hang, un Serdaigle.

- La bataille fut une catastrophe. J'ai lancé mon premier Avada, mais je n'ai pas réussi à tuer ou blesser un ennemi, ce qui prouve que je n'étais pas prêt à prendre la vie d'autrui. Et j'ai perdu mon parrain.

- Oh désolé, s'exclama le jeune Serdaigle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Et aujourd'hui ? demanda James. Si c'était à refaire ?

- Si c'était à refaire ? Songea Harry. Et bien, l'expérience m'aurait dit que c'était un traquenard, et que cela aurait été stupide à quinze ans de se jeter dans une bataille avec quatre autres amis contre une dizaine d'adultes entrainés à tuer. Je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi.

- Moi j'y serais quand même allé, répondit Sirius tout en regardant Harry puis James. Même si c'était un traquenard. Si quelqu'un prenait James en otage, j'irais à ta rescousse, quoiqu'il m'en coute, dussé-j'en mourir.

- Très belles paroles, se moqua Harry. Tu serais donc prêt à affronter une dizaine de magiciens adultes à toi tout seul ?

- Non, je suis sûr que Remus et Peter m'accompagnerait, et peut-être même d'autres adultes.

- Donc pour sauver une seule personne, tu mettrais en péril la vie de plusieurs autres.

- Je ne laisserais pas mourir James. C'est un principe de Gryffondor

- Merci, souffla James avec émotion.

- De rien mon pote.

Harry resta silencieux. A quoi bon chercher à faire entendre raison à Sirius. Il était tellement obtus que jamais il ne cèderait.

- D'autres personnes ont un avis sur la question, demanda le professeur.

- Moi, commença une Serdaigle, j'étudierai mes chances de gagner avant de me lancer à la rescousse de quelqu'un. Si mon taux de succès estimé n'atteint pas les cinquante pourcent, alors je ne préfère pas mettre la vie en danger d'autres personnes.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, s'énerva Sirius. Tu es en train de dire que tu es prête à laisser mourir quelqu'un juste parce que tu as la frousse.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, le corrigea le professeur. Et merci de respecter les avis des autres M. Black. D'autres avis ?

- Moi je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable, répondit un Poufsouffle, légèrement honteux.

- Moi non plus, j'appellerai les Aurors, partagea son camarade. Quelle est la réponse exacte ?

- Il n'y a pas de réponses exactes, réfuta M. Davis. Cela dépend de chaque situation. Parfois on agit selon sa raison et d'autre fois ce sont les sentiments qui nous guident. Parfois l'action la plus folle rencontre le succès et inversement une opération très sure finie en vrai désastre. Cependant, on peut se préparer. Il faut essayer de s'imaginer dans des situations et réfléchir à l'avance aux principes que nous voulons suivre, car sur le champ de bataille on n'a plus le temps de réfléchir. Durant ces deux heures, je vais donc vous exposer des situations que j'ai rencontrées et je vous demanderai de réfléchir à la façon de les gérer.

Le professeur proposa plusieurs situations et demanda à chaque fois l'avis de la classe. Harry resta silencieux. A quoi bon intervenir. Il voyait bien que Sirius n'attendait que cela.

- Monsieur Tomson, l'interpella le professeur, alors qu'il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure de cours, que feriez vous si un mage noir détenait à deux endroits différents deux être chers et qu'il vous propose d'en sauver un ?

- Je ferais en sorte de tuer le mage noir, répondit Harry immédiatement. Puis j'essayerai de voir si je peux sauver mes amis.

Plusieurs élèves réagirent à ses remarques mais le professeur les arrêta.

- Idée intéressante. Veux-tu développer ?

- Je ne peux pas choisir. Et si je choisi, je rentre dans son jeu et je nie ma conviction que toutes les vies ont égales valeurs entre elles. Du coup je préfère passer le peu de temps qu'il me donne avant de tuer mes proches, à le trouver lui et à le tuer. Avec un peu de chance, cela évitera la mort des deux êtres chers. Sinon, je les aurai au moins vengés. Et j'aurais empêché qu'une telle situation se reproduise.

- Tu les sacrifierais, fit Sirius avec dégout. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà abandonné des camarades, affirma Sirius.

- M. Black, ce sera vingt points en moins pour vos paroles. Si vous recommencez se sera la retenue.

- Pour répondre à ta question, Sirius, se permit Harry, oui cela m'est arrivé. J'ai même du en tuer si tu veux tout savoir. Parfois pour arrêter leur souffrance, d'autres parce qu'ils étaient sous contrôle et allaient me tuer. J'en aussi tué par mes erreurs et encore d'autres parce que je n'avais pas pris le temps de me soucier de leur moral.

Plusieurs élèves hoquetèrent choqué. Sirius se mordit les lèvres comme s'il regrettait d'être allé si loin. Mais Harry continua.

- Le pire, je crois, c'est le moment où j'ai du abandonner ma meilleure amie dans les cachots de l'ennemi. Elle est morte dans d'affreuses souffrances. Des souffrances telles que je me suis effacé la mémoire pour ne plus me rappeler sa mort.

- Harry vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, intervint son professeur, cela n'invite que davantage M. Black à vous provoquer, et ce sont des souvenirs personnels. Vous avez le droit à votre intimité.

- Non, répondit Harry serein. Ce cours porte sur les situations qu'on peut rencontrer et les décisions qui peuvent alors être prises, et j'ai eu beaucoup de décisions à prendre, tout comme vous. Je voudrais partager quelques expériences. Comme le dit si bien Sirius, j'ai vécu une guerre et j'ai deux exemples en tête que je serai ravi de faire partager.

- Pas de provocation, Monsieur Tomson ?

- Bien entendu !

- Alors allez y, lui permit le professeur curieux, en invitant Harry à aller sur l'estrade pour que tous ses camarades entendent. Mais j'espère que c'est constructif.

- Hum, se racla la gorge Harry tout en voyant Sirius le regarder intrigué. Bien. D'où je viens et comme beaucoup le savent c'était la guerre. Donc on était deux camps à se battre jusqu'à la mort. C'était la course poursuite pour trouver de nouveaux sorts qui permettraient de terrasser l'ennemi. À cette époque mon camp était prêt à tout pour gagner et détruire la menace. Notre ennemi aussi. Un jour notre ennemi nous a attaqué avec des loups garous. Je crois qu'ici aussi vous avez eu une attaque il y a peu ?

Des élèves hochèrent de la tête.

- Donc reprit Harry, nous avions eu beaucoup de personnes mordues qui sont devenues des loups garous.

Harry vit que James et Sirius se crispèrent.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais lorsqu'on devient loup garou, notre magie fusionne avec le loup et devient plus puissante. À cette époque nous perdions du terrain, les ennemis étaient très forts, et nos camarades mordus étaient de précieux alliés. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il n'y avait pas assez de loups garous dans notre camp, et nous perdions des hommes. Beaucoup même.

Le professeur le regarda fixement. Il semblait voir ou voulait en venir Harry.

- Alors certain de mon groupe, se sont fait mordre par leur amis pour devenir eux aussi plus puissant et combattre l'ennemi.

- Tu veux dire, l'interrompit un élève de Poufsouffle, qu'ils ont voulu devenir loup-garou pour obtenir plus de puissance.

- Mais c'est complètement fou, réagit un autre élève. On ne peut pas avoir envie de devenir Loup garou.

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre des loups garous ? s'énerva Sirius. Ce sont des êtres humains comme les autres.

- En effet, le calma le professeur. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit votre camarade.

- Bien sûr que ce sont des humains, se reprit l'élève en question, Nina est mon amie et c'est un loup-garou, je te rappelle. Je sais très bien que ce sont des humains. Par contre, je pense que Nina aurait préféré ne pas être loup-garou si elle l'avait pu. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut vouloir devenir loup-garou.

- M. Tomson, proposa le professeur. Avez-vous des éléments de réponses ?

- Trois personnes se sont portées volontaires pour passer le cap. Le premier avait un frère jumeau qui était loup-garou et ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir seul. De plus il pensait ne pas faire assez pour la victoire. Devenir loup-garou s'est donc imposé à lui. Il pouvait ainsi supporter le calvaire des lunes avec son frère et devenir plus puissant pour lutter contre l'ennemi. Les deux autres qui ont choisi cette voix, je les connaissais moins, mais l'un avait une sœur loup-garou et l'autre avait son mari affecté par la lycanthropie. Donc comme vous l'avez déjà compris, la question à retenir de cette histoire est pourriez-vous volontairement devenir loup garou ? Et ceci à tête reposée, alors que vous n'êtes pas sur le champ de bataille et que ce n'est que dans le but de devenir plus puissant ? Sachant que même si vous gagnez la guerre, vous resterez loup-garou à vie ?

Un silence accueillit la remarque d'Harry, très vite coupé par le professeur.

- Par le passé, beaucoup des personnes ont cherché à améliorer leur corps et leur pouvoir pour devenir plus puissant. Cependant cette voie mène souvent vers les mages noirs. Ce n'est bien sûr pas une action à reproduire.

- La magie n'est ni noire ni blanche, le corrigea Harry, et ce qui défini de nous l'humain sont nos actions. Georges, mon ami, avait décidé de devenir loup-garou pour pouvoir mettre fin à des massacres perpétués par des magiciens sans scrupules qui violaient et tuaient ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Je considère que c'était un sorcier droit et intègre. D'autres amis ont décidés d'utiliser la magie noire. Là non plus je ne les ai pas jugés. S'ils pouvaient améliorer leur pouvoir et sauver une vie de plus, alors je pense que leurs actions étaient louables. Même si pour cela certain se sont damnés.

- Tu es en train de dire ? reprit une élève que faire de la magie noire c'est bien.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'énerva une autre élève.

- Non, reprit Harry, je suis en train de dire que vos actions vous définissent et dicteront ce que vous serez. Le fait d'être un loup-garou ne veut pas dire que vous êtes humain ou inhumain ce sont vos actions. Pour la magie noire c'est la même chose. Avec de la magie noire on peut contrer des sorts qu'on ne pourrait pas contrer avec de la magie blanche. Avec de la magie blanche on peut tuer. Seules nos actions nous déterminent. Et c'est bien, je crois ce que vous devrez retenir à la fin de ce cours, insista Harry. Il faut dès maintenant réfléchir à ce que vous ferez sur le champ de bataille, à ce que vous serez prêt à sacrifier pour suivre vos convictions. Car ce seront ces actions qui feront de vous un homme bon ou mauvais, un humain ou un inhumain.

Un silence prolongé s'installa à nouveau.

- Monsieur Tomson, plaisanta le professeur, je crois que je vais vous laisser ma place. Vous êtes un fameux orateur et vous avez touché la vraie raison de cette leçon. Du coup mon rôle de professeur en prend un coup.

Certain élèves rirent de bon cœur, comme pour se décharger de toute la tension accumulée.

- Monsieur Tomson, allez-vous assoir.

- Attendez, l'arrêta James. Harry avait une autre histoire.

Le professeur semblait hésité, regarda sa montre puis reprit :

- Je crois que, Monsieur Tomson, vous avez captivé les foules. Alors je vous laisse raconter une dernière histoire. J'espère que celle-ci sera plus gaie.

- Non répondit Harry. Mais je pense que ce genre d'histoire doit vous être familier.

- Allez-y, l'encouragea le professeur.

- Ma deuxième histoire a un rapport très proche avec la première, commença Harry, tout en essayant de replacer les événements dans son esprit. Nous avions essuyé beaucoup d'attaques de loups garous ce qui nous avait au début affaiblis puisque les ennemis tuaient et transformaient les notre en lycanthropes. Puis comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure nous nous sommes rendu compte que notre faiblesse était devenue notre force. En effet avec plus de Loups-garous dans notre camp nous pouvions bien mieux nous défendre. À la seconde attaque nous avions réussi à contenir l'ennemi, à la troisième nous les repoussions avec force. À cette époque fit Harry avec un sourire, certains se remettaient à croire en l'avenir. Mais ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Nous devenions confiants, bien trop confiants, en fait. Et nous avions oublié que notre force avait au début été notre faiblesse. Un jour de pleine lune, un traitre ouvrit les portes où nous enfermions nos amis loups garous. Ils sortirent et firent ce que leur instinct demandait, ils se mirent à chasser les humains.

- Mais, comment a-t-il pu ouvrir la cage sans se faire manger, l'interrompit un Serdaigle.

- Il ne pouvait pas, répondit Harry. C'était un Kamikaze. Il était volontaire pour cette mission suicide.

- Foutaise, personne ne ferait ça, râla Evan un peu trop fort. C'est des bobards tout cela.

- Laisse le parler, le coupa Sirius.

Harry apprécia le secours de Sirius.

- C'est vrai, répondit-Harry, vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir si c'est vrai. Mais l'important pour aujourd'hui est de se poser des questions. Donc considère que ce n'est pas la réalité si tu veux. Cela ne me gène pas que tu ne me crois pas.

- M. Evan ! Premier avertissement, rajouta M. Davis menaçant.

Evan fit un geste de soumission.

- Donc pour en revenir à l'objet du cours… Mon meilleur ami vivait dans une grande famille. Ils étaient neuf au total : ses parents, lui, ses cinq frères et sa sœur. Il avait perdu un frère quelques mois plutôt, dans la guerre mais sa famille s'en tirait bien. Cinq jours avant la bataille des loups fratricides, comme nous allions l'appelée plus tard, mon meilleur ami perdit ses parents, deux frères, sa belle sœur, son unique neveux et son unique sœur. Il ne lui restait plus que deux frères pour unique famille. C'est deux frères étaient des jumeaux et aussi des lycanthropes. Le jour de la bataille des loups fratricides, ce fut au début un massacre. C'était la nuit, les familles dormaient, et ceux qui effectuaient des gardes regardaient vers l'extérieur et non à l'intérieur du château. Du coup, nous avons mis du temps à réagir et nous n'avions pas vraiment compris ce qui nous arrivait. Nous avons donc fait avec les moyens du bord et nous nous sommes mis à tuer nos amis pour survivre. Ro…bert, mon meilleur ami, encore en deuil, a du affronter ses deux frères. Et … il a du les tuer.

- Mais commença une Poufsouffle, il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était ses frère hein ?

Harry prit le temps pour formuler sa réponse.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des loups-garous ? Je veux dire sous leur forme de loup ?

Signe de négation de la jeune fille.

- Eh bien si tu es blonde, tes poils seront très clairs. Si tu es de nature athlétique tu seras un loup athlétique et en forme. Si tu as une tache de naissance, elle se retrouvera dans ton pelage. Les jumeaux étaient tous les deux roux, avec des taches de rousseurs. Lors de l'attaque, Robert se retrouva face à deux loups roux tachetés, identiques. A eux deux ils formaient une meute, c'était forcément eux, et l'avenir nous donna raison. Alors oui, Robert savait exactement qui il avait en face de lui. Mais comme aujourd'hui le professeur Davis nous demande de nous préparer, Robert était préparé à cette éventualité. À l'éventualité de devoir tuer ses frères. Alors il le fit, malgré tout ce que son cœur lui dictait, il fit ce qu'il s'était dit qu'il ferait à ce moment là. Il mit fin à leurs jours pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas des meurtriers contre leurs grés.

En son fort intérieur Harry rajouta : et moi j'ai du tuer un ami, Neville et aussi Remus, le dernier des Maraudeurs. Et je l'ai fait sans une hésitation, même si cela me coutait.

- C'est horrible, commenta une élève.

- M. Tomson choisit bien ses histoires, commenta le professeur M. Davis, avec sérieux.

- Et toi James ? Si Sirius était un loup-garou et qu'il attaquait contre son gré ses amis, ses camarades, le tuerais tu ?

- Je…

- C'est impossible comme choix, s'horrifia Sirius.

- Pourtant c'est un choix que Robert a du faire. L'ayant envisagé avant, il n'a pas perdu de précieuses secondes à réfléchir a ce qu'il devait faire. Il a ainsi échappé à une mort certaine, car bien entendu ses frères essayèrent de le manger. Et il sauva la vie de dizaines d'autres en les neutralisant.

- Comment peut-on survivre à cela, demanda un Serdaigle terrifié. Il a tué les derniers membres de sa famille !

- Eh bien certain n'y arrivent pas, rajouta Harry. Mon meilleur ami s'est suicidé deux mois plus tard, lorsque sa petite amie a été torturée et tuée.

- C'est bon, le coupa le professeur, je crois que cela suffit. Vous avez vu en effet beaucoup d'horreurs. Mais je pense que le message est passé.

- Et toi ? Tu es un loup-garou ? questionna Evan Rosier.

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Pourtant, reprit le Serpentard, Bibeline Stakehouse t'a traité de monstre.

- Ai-je l'air d'un monstre ? feigna de rire Harry détournant ainsi la question. Et puis quelle importance, enseigna Harry. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ce sont nos actes qui font de nous un monstre ou une personne respectable. Aujourd'hui, l'important ce sont les questions que vous devez vous posez : jusqu'où suis-je prêt à aller pour défendre mes idées ? À partir de quand dois-je réagir ? Car nous avons beaucoup parlé de guerre, mais au quotidien ceci se retrouve. Quand vous voyez un première année se faire attaquer par un élève de quatrième, vous devez réagir. La réponse est facile. Mais quand un élève se fait verbalement injurier, que devez vous faire ? C'est plus difficile là. Cela peut-être un jeu. Ou au contraire, c'est peut être plus grave Si vous intervenez, cela peut vous mettre en danger et si vous ne faites rien, peut-être que la personne finira à l'infirmerie… Ce sont ce genre de situations auxquelles vous devez réfléchir dès maintenant pour que le jour ou cela vous arrive vous ne cédiez pas à la panique et agissiez au mieux, selon vos convictions.

Un brouhaha commença. Harry entendit des Serdaigle, parler de Bibeline Stakehouse, celle qu'il voyait les auras et qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Harry allait leur demander pourquoi il parlait d'elle, mais le professeur interrompit le vacarme d'un mouvement de main.

- Merci M. Tomson. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux conclut le professeur, et ceci fera office de conclusion. J'aurais bien aimé prolonger encore ce débat, mais nous avons déjà dépassé de dix minutes la fin du cours, je vous propose d'arrêter là sans quoi M. Dolohov va nous faire une crise cardiaque.

Harry remarqua qu'Antonin Dolohov avait rangé ses affaires et trépignait sur place.

- Exceptionnellement, reprit le professeur, alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires, je ne vais pas vous donner de devoir à faire pour la prochaine fois. Je voudrais à la place que vous réfléchissiez à ce qui a été dit dans ce cours. Essayer de trouver vos limites et ce pour quoi vous êtes prêt à vous battre. Pour chacun ce sera différent, mais l'important c'est de vous préparer. Merci à Tous.

Toujours intrigué par les Serdaigle, Harry alla à leur rencontre :

- Excusez-moi, pourquoi parliez-vous de Bibeline Stakehouse ?

- Eh bien elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle s'est faite agressée ce week-end. Je pensais que c'était pour cela que tu parlais des attaques dans l'école et…

Harry jura et commença à courir vers la sortie.

- Harry, l'arrêta le professeur. Merci beaucoup pour ton témoignage, c'était très intéressant. Est-ce que ton …

- Désolé professeur. Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un truc à vérifier. La prochaine fois, cria –t-il en évitant plusieurs élèves qui voulaient lui parler.

Harry courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il aura pu transplaner, mais il était tellement troublé qu'il n'y pensa pas.

Que s'était-il passé ce week-end pendant qu'il n'était pas là ? Pourquoi avait-elle été attaquée ? Etait-ce grave, et surtout était-ce à cause de lui ? Pourquoi Albus ne lui avait rien dit ? Etait ce justement ceci qu'il avait hésité à lui dire ? Le directeur savait pourtant qu'Harry était lié à le jeune Serpentard par un serment magique. Il avait juré de la protéger en échange de son silence.

Harry jura. La deuxième semaine de cours commençait aussi mal que la première.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A bientôt. Normalement, ce sera dans 2 semaines, car avec Casiopee 008 nous avons repris un peu d'avance. (Merci encore Casiopee 008)

Ah et sinon je tenais à m'excusez pour les fans de Poufsouffle pour avoir légèrement caricaturé leurs propos mais c'était trop tentant ^u^.


	15. le d'âme'ier de la vengeance

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes. Je répondrais aux autres reviews dans la semaine, ayant préféré privilégier la publication de ce jour.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 15 - le d'âme'ier de la vengeance**

Harry était énervé. Non. Très énervé.

Durant le week-end, alors qu'il se remettait les idées en place, Bibeline Stakehouse avait été attaquée par des Serpentard de septième année qui désiraient des informations sur lui. Ils avaient tout d'abord essayés de la soudoyer, mais comme à son habitude la jeune fille avait refusé. Puis ils l'avaient menacée.

Harry était aussi furieux, car Bibeline Stakehouse refusait de lui donner les noms de ces Serpentard. Comment voulait-elle qu'il la protège s'il ne connaissait pas les noms de ses agresseurs?

Albus lui avait proposé de sanctionner les élèves si elle lui révélait leur identité, mais Bibeline avait judicieusement précisé que dans moins de deux ans elle sortirait de cette école et qu'elle ne serait plus protégée par le directeur. Le mieux était donc, selon elle, de rester neutre. Une attitude incompréhensible selon Harry puisqu'en restant neutre elle se prenait déjà des coups.

Enfin, troisième point qui l'énervait, l'intervention d'Albus lui demandant de ne pas attaquer ses camarades. Comment pouvait on supporter que des élèves frappent un autre élève et ne pas punir les fautifs ?

C'est donc un Harry fulminant de colère qui dû s'isoler dans la salle sur demande pour se calmer les nerfs. Le soir même, il était allé enquêter auprès des tableaux qui avaient assisté à la scène et il avait obtenu des noms : Walden MacNair, Bellatrix Black, deux Serpentard de septième année et qu'il savait pertinemment être des Mangemorts, mais aussi trois Serdaigle de cinquième année Serdaigle : Gregory Hart, Daniel Dandy et enfin le sorcier vaudou Gilbert Gibbon que Harry connaissait très bien.

C'est Walden, Daniel et Gregoryqui avaient menacé Bibeline et l'avaient frappée. Les autres n'avaient fait que de se délecter du spectacle. Mais Harry voulait savoir si d'autres avaient trempé dans cette affaire. Avant de les juger il voulait être sur que tous les fautifs le seraient.

Et le mieux était de remuer un peu la fourmilière. Et pour cela il avait un plan diabolique.

_Phase un : passez les fourmis sur le grill. _

Harry s'approcha donc de la table des Serpentard en fin de petit déjeuner.

- Harry, l'interpela Lily. Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais voir les Serpentard, j'ai quelques petites choses à évoquer avec eux.

- Que veux-tu évoquer ? demanda Jane.

- Rien de bien important, balaya Harry d'une main. Allez-y. Lily, je te rejoins très vite en histoire de la magie.

Les trois filles s'en allèrent en lançant des regards inquiets à Harry.

- Bonsoir gente damoiselles et gente damoiseaux de Serpentard de septième année, commença Harry, en s'asseyant à leur table.

- Qu'est ce… commença Walden MacNair.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'assoir à notre table, rala Marcus Hill.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Antonin.

Harry regarda les personnes qui l'entouraient.

À sa droite, Antonin Dolohov. Harry avait estimé depuis la semaine passée que c'était lui le chef des autres Mangemorts : Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier et Walden Mac Nair. Severus se trouvait à sa diagonale droite, Bellatrix et Walden étaient un tout petit peu plus éloignés. Evan Rosier était encore plus éloigné. Harry remarqua que Walden avait un lien magique identique à celui d'Émilie la Gryffondor et amie de Lily. La lumière fit jour immédiatement. Le serment qui liait Émilie était surement un mariage arrangé avec Walden.

Harry grimaça. C'était vraiment horrible. Il n'aurait pas aimé être dans la situation d'Émilie. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit d'y penser.

Harry reprit son inspection.

À sa gauche, Marcus Hill faisait face à Wilbertha Malfoy puis un peu plus loin, Peter Smith et Judith Hill la sœur jumelle de Marcus semblaient dans l'expectative. Harry nota le bras protecteur de Marcus et Peter à l'encontre de Judith. Un geste dérangeant pour la maison des Serpentard. Harry se serait plus attendu à ce geste dans sa propre maison. Comme quoi, les maisons ne voulaient strictement rien dire…

- As-tu changé d'avis, demanda Wilbertha à l'étonnement de tous ceux se trouvant près de lui.

Ainsi l'invitation n'avait pas de lien avec les Mangemorts, nota Harry.

- Non, répondit le Gryffondor froidement. C'est une toute autre affaire qui m'amène ici. Bibeline Stakehouse a été attaquée dimanche.

- Et alors, rétorqua Walden, qu'est qu'on peut y faire ?

- Vous plus grand-chose, mais voyez-vous, j'ai fait une promesse à cette jeune fille. En échange de son silence sur mes capacités, je lui ai promis de la protéger. Or, je pars deux petits jours en vacances et quand je reviens j'apprends qu'elle est à l'infirmerie. Mauvais… commença Harry.

- M. Tomson, l'interpela le directeur qui s'était levé et rapproché. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je mets en œuvre un rapprochement entre maison, rétorqua Harry.

- Je vous ai dit de les laisser tranquille.

- Ah non, vous m'avez dit : « Harry je t'interdis de venger Bibeline stakehouse. Sans preuve toute personne est innocente ». Je suis donc en train de discuter avec mes camarades pour savoir s'ils ne savent pas qui sont les personnes qui ont osées attaquer une jeune fille sans défense …. et qui était sous ma protection, gronda Harry légèrement.

- Harry !

- Je ne fais rien de mal.

- Tu les intimides.

- Ah non, Harry joua sur les mots, légèrement agacé. Est-ce que l'un de vous se sent agressé ?

Walden semblait sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais Antonin l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- De toute façon, reprit le directeur, il est temps pour toi d'aller en classe. Tout comme tes camarades.

Le regard que lui lança le directeur était on ne peut plus clair, mais la réponse elle aussi par regard, que Harry lui envoya l'était aussi. Il ne s'arrêterait pas là.

- Bien, je vais donc devoir aller en cours, comme vous, chers Serpentard. Nous rediscuterons de cela plus tard, je suppose.

_Phase deux : laissez mijoter. _

Harry arriva en classe d'histoire de la magie, très en avance, et s'assis à coté de Lily. Il n'échangea aucune parole avec elle. Il était prêt à parier toute sa fortune que son silence et sa non action devait en faire rager plus d'un. Mais il ne pourrait jamais le savoir. De toute façon il n'avait plus de fortune pour parier, remarqua-t-il amusé.

Après l'histoire de la magie, Harry enchaina sur cours de sortilèges, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le midi, Harry resta silencieux et dévisagea les Serpentard.

- Harry arrête de les dévisager, ordonna Lily.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai un message à faire passer.

- Il parait, reprit Emilie que tu aurais demandé des comptes aux Serpentard pour l'accident de Bibeline ?

- Comment tu sais ça, demanda Lily ?

- Surement Walden qui le lui a dit, devina Harry.

- Pas du tout !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry.

- Pourquoi Walden lui aurait parlé, questionna Lily. C'est un Serpentard odieux et ils ne se sont pas échangé plus de deux mots à part à la soirée de l'année dernière.

- Si tu me poses la question, répondit Harry, c'est qu'Émilie ne t'a pas tout dit, et dans ce cas ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

- Tais-toi ! hurla Emilie.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire, mais vous me posez toutes des questions.

- Émilie, demanda Lily. Pourquoi demandes-tu qu'il se taise ?

- Tu ne fais pas partie de notre groupe. Alors reste à ta place et ne te mêle pas des affaires des autres, répondit elle un peu durement tout en quittant la table.

Lily partit à sa suite. Jane hésita mais resta finalement à table, tout en réservant un sourire aguicheur à Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, s'étonna un cinquième année, assez téméraire pour demander des explications à Harry, le surnommé serial killer.

- Hum, j'ai fais vœux de silence. Demande aux concernés, répondit-il, sans aucune amabilité.

- Toujours aussi gentil, se moqua James gentiment.

- Émilie ne m'apprécie guère en ce moment. Mais, regretta Harry en regardant Sirius, ce n'est pas la seule.

James resta silencieux. Sirius releva la tête quelques secondes avant de la baisser à nouveau.

Il semblait gêné.

Harry l'ignora et se refocalisa sur les Serpentards qui le regardaient. Harry souleva un sourcil à l'encontre de Walden, ainsi qu'un sourire carnassier.

L'après-midi, Harry eut cours de potion. Comme d'habitude, Harry fut seul. Moment appréciable puisque Lily passait tout son temps à harceler Harry pour connaitre le lien entre Emilie et Walden. Laissant mijoter sa potion, Harry observa discrètement sa mère et son père. James touillait sa potion et Sirius lui dictait les ingrédients à mettre. Devant eux, Lily et Remus se relayaient pour touiller la potion.

Soudain, sans signe avant-coureurs, Bellatrix, qui se trouvait devant la paillasse de Lily et Remus, se retourna et mit un ingrédient dans leurs potions. Harry se mordit les lèvres. Devait-il les informer de ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

- Lily, appela Harry.

- M. Tomson, le coupa le professeur. On fait sa potion en silence.

Harry vit Bellatrix lui faire un merveilleux sourire alors que Lily le regardait sans comprendre. Harry haussa un sourcil en direction de Bellatrix, puis avec de la magie sans baguette renversa tout le chaudron de Bellatrix et Severus, sur cette dernière. Celle-ci hurla et le professeur la gronda d'être si maladroite.

Fusillant du regard Harry, Bellatrix allait lui passer un savon, quand le chaudron de Lily et Remus se mit à glouglouter dangereusement.

L'attention du professeur, de la Serpentard et d'Harry se focalisèrent sur ce qui arriva par la suite. Lily et Remus furent recouverts d'une potion gluante qui les fit devenir bleus.

Harry grimaça. Ce n'était pas très joli. Lily bleutée, Bellatrix qui était elle rouge pivoine et Remus tout de bleu lui aussi, allèrent en urgence à l'infirmerie. Severus les accompagna pour plus de sécurité.

Le soir au repas, les filles lui faisaient la tête car il avait laissé transpirer le secret d'Emilie. Lily était doublement furieuse quand elle avait découvert que Harry ne l'avait pas prévenu à temps pour sa potion trafiquée.

Harry resta focaliser sur les Serpentard et sa vengeance.

- Pourquoi tu les regardes comme cela, demanda James ? Ce midi déjà tu n'as fait que les fixer.

- J'essaye de les intimider, répondit Harry tout en continuant son manège. En les fixant durant les repas, ils comprennent que je ne vais pas les lâcher.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, demanda Peter ?

- Certains d'entre eux ont attaqué Bibeline ce week-end. Elle refuse de dire qui l'a attaqué. J'aimerai qu'ils se dénoncent par eux-mêmes.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien, remarqua Remus. Ils sont fiers de l'avoir tabassé.

- Tu sais quelque chose, demanda Harry en tournant son regard vers Remus.

- Non, mais on a l'habitude. Ca fait six ans qu'on les côtoie.

- Personne ne se dénoncera, rajouta Peter.

- C'est sûr, confirma James.

Harry regarda à nouveau les Serpentard.

- Oh je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils avouent quoique ce soit, expliqua Harry. Mais je leur laisse cette possibilité.

- Sinon quoi, demanda Sirius, prenant part à la conversation pour la première fois ?

- Sinon, répondit Harry, ils vont en baver.

- Tu ne peux pas punir des élèves, lui rappela Remus, tu n'es ni préfet ni professeur.

- En plus, rajouta Peter, tu ne sais pas qui lui a fait ça.

- Oh mais vous vous trompez tous les deux, rectifia Harry. Je sais déjà qui a fait cela, les tableaux m'ont fourni moult détails. Quant au fait que je sois un simple élève… Disons, que si je ne me fais pas prendre on ne pourra pas me punir pour ce que je n'ai pas fait. Il parait qu'un groupe de fanfarons sévit depuis presque six ans, et fait des blagues sans jamais se faire prendre. Je devrais pouvoir y arriver moi aussi.

- Que vas-tu leur faire faire, demanda James, très sérieux.

Harry regarda son père.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Tu vas les tuer, couina Peter.

- Non quand même pas ! s'indigna Harry. Mais je vais faire en sorte qu'ils comprennent que Bibeline est intouchable.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Pourquoi quoi ? releva Harry.

- Pourquoi veux-tu la protéger ?

- J'ai juré sur ma magie de la protéger, les informa Harry.

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent les trois autres.

- Moins fort, les sermonna Harry. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse. J'ai une haute estime de moi, comme le dit si bien Sirius derrière mon dos. Je sais que je vais attirer l'intérêt de personnes malhonnêtes. Le fait que Bibeline voit mon aura l'a mise dans un sérieux pétrin. Surtout qu'elle a bien spécifié que mon aura était monstrueuse. Ceci ne peut qu'attirer l'attention. Il était donc évident que des personnes allaient la menacer pour avoir des infos sur moi. Comme vous le savez, je lui ai donc fait faire un serment magique pour qu'elle ne dévoile rien. Mais cela n'arrête pas forcément tout le monde. Ils s'en fichent un peu qu'elle vive ou non. Donc reprit Harry, qui se trouvait particulièrement bavard et voulait en terminer, j'ai juré de la protéger en compensation.

- En bien, conclut Peter, fasciné.

- Tu sais, reprit Sirius, la voix rauque, contrairement à ce que tu as dis en cours de DCFM, je suis sur que si ton parrain était menacé, tu partirais le chercher. Quelque soit la situation et quelque soit les risques.

Harry regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Se rendait-il compte qu'il parlait de lui. Non bien sûr que non.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. J'ai toujours été très Gryffondor, même avant d'arriver dans cette école. Mais reste que si je le faisais se serait complètement stupide et absolument pas raisonné.

- Complètement stupide et absolument pas raisonné, confirma Sirius avec un sourire en retour.

Après un silence où les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent du regard, James coupa l'échange.

- Bon arrêtez les regards langoureux. Sinon les Serpentard vont encore nous inventer des histoires rocambolesques.

Harry se tourna vers les Serpentard et les dévisagea à nouveau, délaissant ses camarades. Il devait agir vite. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas vengé Bibeline, les choses pouvaient empirer. Il valait mieux qu'il étouffe dans l'œuf cette attaque. Et pour cela, le mieux était de prendre les agresseurs seuls à seuls, sans risque qu'Albus Dumbledore ne vienne interrompre son verdict.

Et quoi de mieux que d'aller les cueillir dans leurs tanières ?

Mais avant, il allait les laisser mariner un peu, pour qu'ils soient à point lors de son interrogatoire.

Phase trois : passez à table, c'est du tout cuit !

Lorsqu'il fut trois heures du matin, Harry se leva de son lit et alla rejoindre la tour des Serdaigle. Vérifiant que personne ne le surveillait, il répondit à l'énigme de la porte et enleva les trois Serdaigle qui avaient attaqué Bibeline. Il les stupéfia et les mis dans une salle désaffectée. Il recommença la même manœuvre pour les Serpentard, en ouvrant leur porte grâce à son don de fourchelangue.

Harry se rappelait encore, comme si c'était hier, lorsque Ron et lui avaient découvert que le fourchelangue ouvrait les portes de la maison des serpents. C'était lors de sa rentrée de sixième année. Ils cherchaient par tous les moyens à se venger d'une attaque de Malfoy fils, à l'encontre d'Hermione. Il lui avait fait pousser des dents de lapins. Hermione par le passé avait eu des dents de devant assez imposantes, et avait développé un complexe. Celui-ci s'était atténué, en quatrième année, puisque Pompom lui avait raccourci ses dents de devant. Mais l'attaque de Malfoy fit plus de mal que prévu, et dans des temps de guerres, toute blague, qu'elle soit gentille ou non, aussi minime soit elle, était prise comme une déclaration de guerre. En bon Gryffondors, Harry et Ron avaient décidé de rendre la pareille. Ils avaient décidé de saupoudrer Drago Malfoy d'une poudre qui lui allongerait les oreilles et les transformerait en des oreilles de lapin. Mais pour cela, le seul moyen pour ne pas être pris était de s'introduire dans l'antre des Serpentard. Hermione ne voulant pas refaire de potion de Polynectar, Ron avait eu la bonne idée de tenter le fourchelangue. Peut-être Harry pourrait-il ouvrir l'accès avec la langue des serpents. Ils avaient trouvé l'idée trop simple pour marcher, mais avaient tout de même tenté le coup et réussi. Ils avaient eu leur vengeance, mais aussi une retenue. Ron avait été attaqué par un chat qui avait détruit son pull et celui-ci avait permis de l'accuser. En bon Gryffondor, Harry s'était dénoncé avec Ron. La retenue avait été longue et ennuyante, mais Harry et Ron ne le regrettaient pas. Et Hermione qui était, au début contre cette expédition les avait finalement remerciés.

Harry disposa les cinq élèves, Walden MacNair, Bellatrix Black, Gregory Hart, Daniel Dandy et le sorcier vaudou Gilbert Gibbon sur des chaises puis les désenchanta et les réveilla.

Au début les élèves hurlèrent de colère, et Harry se félicita d'avoir enchanté la pièce pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Un élève voulu retourner dans sa chambre, et là encore, Harry se félicita d'avoir pensé à les avoir astreints à rester assis. Enfin, aux regards assassins qu'il reçu, Harry se congratula pour la troisième fois d'avoir retiré toutes les baguettes des mains des élèves présents.

- Bien, commença Harry, comme si de rien n'était, après avoir lancé un sort de mutisme à tout le monde et évité deux crachats. Je disais ce matin que l'attaque de Bibeline, m'a mis terriblement en colère et je recherche activement qui est à l'origine de cette attaque.

Bien entendu, pour les personnes présentes, il était évident qu'Harry savait déjà tout de leur implication. Sinon pourquoi les aurait-il choisi ?

- Si une personne à des indices, continua Harry, ou une idée de la personne qui a fait cela je suis très intéressé. Bellatrix, si tu veux parler, fait moi un signe de la main parce que sinon je ne vais jamais savoir que tu veux la parole.

- Dumbledore va te tuer, hurla-t-elle après qu'Harry ait annulé le sort de mutisme. Tu n'as pas le droit d'agresser des élèves comme cela.

- Mais je n'agresse personne, réfuta Harry. Je vous ai levé de bon matin pour discuter. Si je t'avais agressé Bellatrix tu serais morte depuis longtemps, finit Harry d'une voix menaçante.

Aussitôt Walden et Daniel injurièrent silencieusement Harry.

- Bien, reprit Harry. Chaque maison de Poudlard respecte des règles précises. Serdaigle respecte les règlements de l'école, du ministère, qu'ils soient intelligents ou complètement stupides, les Poufsouffle pensent que la seule règle est d'être fidèle à ses amis même si ceux-ci te trahissent plusieurs fois, les Serpentard, respectent uniquement le plus fort qu'il soit gentil ou méchant et les Gryffondor ne respectent que la règle de l'honneur même si celui-ci conduit à des idioties pas possibles. Or je suis un Gryffondor et comme je le disais ce matin j'ai donné ma parole à Bibeline de la protéger. Vous êtes des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Je suis le plus fort, donc en bon Serpentard, vous allez me donner ce que je veux. Je fixe les règles, donc en bon Serdaigle vous allez aussi être très gentil avec moi.

- Sinon ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Sinon je peux aussi faire mon Serpentard ou mon Serdaigle, mais version « grand méchant ». J'ai remarqué que la loi du « grand méchant » marchait pour toutes les maisons.

Hart leva la main et le Gryffondor lui redonna sa voix.

- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ?

- Oui, mais là c'est la méthode douce, répondit le maître du jeu, avec un sourire feint.

- Moi je n'ai pas trempé dans tout cela, mentit le Serdaigle. J'étais avec des amis. Tu peux leur demander.

- Oh mais je sais déjà que tu mens, car je sais qui a attaqué Bibeline. Il m'a suffit de demander aux personnes témoins de ce drame.

- Il n'y avait personne, contra le Serdaigle, avouant par là même son implication. Enfin, se reprit-il d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

- Pas la peine de feindre. Vous avez oublié les tableaux, l'informa Harry. Ils ont été une mine de renseignement.

- Ben alors, s'énerva le Serdaigle, pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?

- Il veut savoir qui est le responsable de cette attaque, répliqua Bellatrix, agacée. N'est ce pas ?

- C'est exacte, confirma Harry.

- Je n'ai pas touché à Bibeline, s'empressa d'ajouter Gregory Hart. Ce sont Daniel Dandy et Walden Macnair qui l'ont frappé.

- Quel courage, ironisa Harry, on voit bien que tu ne fais pas partie de la maison des Gryffondor. Dois-je me répéter ? Les tableaux m'ont dit qui a frappé Bibeline.

Harry enleva le sort de mutisme à la totalité des élèves.

- D'autres commentaires ? MacNair ? Dandy ?

- Je l'ai frappée à plusieurs reprises, avoua MacNair, et elle en redemandait presque. N'est ce pas Bella ?

- Oh oui. Elle criait de plaisir, affirma-t-elle rêveuse. Une vraie victime.

- Dandy ? demanda Harry ?

- Je l'ai frappé, mais Harry aussi comme tu le sais déjà. Seul Gilbert et Bella ne l'ont pas touché. Et nous avons agi seuls. Est-ce que cela te va ?

- Si je récapitule. Trois d'entre vous l'ont frappé et vous avez agit par vous-même. Je suis curieux que tu n'y ais pas participé Bellatrix, on m'avait compté tes exploits.

- J'aurais voulu, répondit avec un sourire la Serpentard, mais j'étais le témoin.

- Le témoin ?

- Oui, on m'a demandé de t'espionner et de capitaliser le plus d'informations possibles. Ces quatre là avaient prévu de jouer avec Bibeline Stakehouse, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais soutirer plus d'informations. Mais rien, de rien. Heureusement que tu nous enlèves ce soir. J'ai enfin appris beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. Mes « amis » vont être contents.

Harry se permit un sourire crispé. Cette Serpentard était vraiment atrocement dérangée. Elle était enfermée et ligotée dans une pièce avec un homme qui la menaçait mais semblait y prendre du plaisir. Aucunement intimidée, elle le regardait avec avidité comme si elle avait trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt. Cette Bellatrix ressemblait déjà beaucoup à la Lestrange de son monde. Cruelle et folle.

- Il n'y a que toi qui agit pour le compte d' « amis » ? demanda Harry.

- Non, Walden et moi profitions de l'ordre de glaner des infos sur toi pour mettre à l'épreuve de nouvelles recrues. Gilbert était là pour le plaisir. Daniel se débrouille bien, jugea Bella, mais Harry m'a déçu. Je ne le recommanderai pas.

- Bella, gronda Walden.

- Quoi, se défendit la concernée. Le petit lion sait déjà que nous sommes des Mangemorts, il peut voir les auras. Il sait déjà le pourquoi du comment. Ceci est une mascarade pour nous éprouver et vérifier ses doutes. N'est ce pas petit lion ? Tes méthodes ressemblent beaucoup à celles d'un autre grand sorcier que j'apprécie, un mentor pour moi… Est-ce pour cette raison que Lucius t'a convoqué chez lui ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Walden.

- Wilbertha Malfoy, expliqua la jeune fille, a reçu une lettre de son père lui demandant de veiller à tout faire pour qu'Harry vienne chez eux ce vendredi.

Harry ne savait pas comment Bellatrix en savait autant, mais cela ne l'étonna pas tant que cela. Ici, il s'était relâché et avait voulu redevenir un adolescent comme les autres. Il en avait négligé d'être sur ses gardes, et de veiller sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Bella avait complètement retourné l'affaire. C'était elle qui semblait maintenant maitriser le jeu. Heureusement Harry avait encore de nombreuses cartes.

- J'ai obtenu tout ce que je voulais savoir. Maintenant passons à l'étape suivante, votre punition.

- Que vas-tu nous faire petit lion, s'excita Bellatrix. Nous dénoncer, nous torturer ou bien nous gronder ? Nous tuer ? Je ne pense pas.

- Tu verras. Par contre j'ai un message à faire passer avant que tu ne sois plus en état de l'écouter. Dit à Voldemort…/Sursaut de l'assemblée/ que s'il veut savoir quelque chose sur moi, continua Harry, ou bien me dire quelque chose, en bien comme en mal, qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à ceux qui m'entourent. C'est lâche, même pour un descendant de Serpentard. Minable comme le dernier des Moldus, rajouta-t-il pour continuer sur la provocation. S'il a un message, qu'il me l'envoie directement, plutôt que par des détours des froussards.

- Tes paroles sont osées, se délecta Bellatrix, tu es soit très sûr de toi soit très fou pour les tenir.

- Surement fou, rajouta Walden MacNair, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Tout le monde le sait, rajouta-t-il pour la forme, et pour tester Harry.

- Dans ce cas répondit-il. Mon message sera encore plus facile à transmettre. Maintenant assez discuté. Passons aux réjouissances de notre petite soirée.

- Qu'est ce tu vas nous faire ? frissonna le Serdaigle.

- Rien que je ne supporterai pas moi-même, répondit le Gryffondor.

Harry commença en transformant une cage. Il y a peu, il aurait pu sortir un épouvantard du placard pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais depuis quelques mois, sa plus grande peur n'était plus les détraqueurs. Harry transplana à Azkaban et ramena avec lui un être transparent et atrocement maléfique.

L'effet du détraqueur était atroce. Harry serra les dents, aux souvenirs qui ressurgissaient.

C'était la punition qu'il s'était promis pour lui et pour les autres. Lui pour n'avoir pas tenu assez bien sa promesse envers Bibeline, et aux cinq élèves pour avoir abîmé la jeune Serpentarde.

Plusieurs cris résonnèrent. Au début Harry cru que cela ne venait que de son subconscient, mais ceux-ci étaient réels. Des cris d'horreurs. Deux garçons pleuraient, et un autre se tordait par terre. Le sorcier Vaudou lui s'était mis en position de médiation comme pour diminuer les effets du sort. Harry aurait pu l'en empêcher pour qu'il souffre davantage, mais comme il n'avait pas frappé Bibeline, s'était un juste retour des choses que le Serdaigle supporte plus facilement les choses. Seule Bellatrix passait de la terreur, au sourire de plaisir. Cette fille était vraiment barge.

Harry attendit plus de trente minutes avant de reprendre le détraqueur avec lui jusqu'à Azkaban. Harry était à bout de souffle et le trajet du retour fut un vrai calvaire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sortit une barrette de chocolat et en mangea la moitié. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais cela irait.

- Que cela vous serve de leçon, parla Harry d'une voix roque. Je vous laisse du chocolat pour le retour. Libre à vous de réfléchir maintenant à vos erreurs.

Harry sortit, fier et d'un pas assuré. Passé la porte, Harry souffla bruyamment, et sentit ses pas chanceler. Les détraqueurs lui faisaient vraiment un effet atroce. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas libéré ses pires souvenirs ce week-end.

Harry se hâta de s'éloigner de la salle de classe et retourna dans sa chambre. Une courte nuit l'attendait.

-Harry, cria Lily. Lève-toi !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il s'était endormi, à peine le temps de lire deux lignes de Quidditch Magazine, et c'était déjà le matin. Comment avait-il pu dormir si profondément ?

- Harry tu vas être en retard en classe de DCFM

- Humm …

- Harry !

- J'arrive.

- Je ne t'attends pas, hurla Lily, derrière la porte, je vais en cours. Je veux être à l'heure moi.

Harry grogna quelque chose tout en mettant un caleçon et en regardant sa montre : 9h02. Plus que huit minutes. Il allait avoir du mal à arriver à l'heure.

Sautant sur une jambe pour enfiler un pantalon, Harry chercha une chemise. N'en trouvant pas, il prit celle d'hier, elle sentait encore à peu près bon et elle n'était pas tachée. Restait la blouse qui était accrochée à la porte et ses cours qui devaient être quelque part près du bureau.

A 9h08 Harry jura. Même avec le meilleur des raccourcis il ne serait pas à l'heure. A moins que…

Harry sourit. Il transplana dans les cuisines, pris un chausson aux pommes, puis transplana une deuxième fois près de la salle de DCFM. Cela avait du bon d'être surpuissant et de pouvoir transplaner dans Poudlard.

Harry vacilla. Le transplanage ça avait du bon, mais dans Poudlard, cela lui coûtait beaucoup de magie. La prochaine fois il mettrait deux réveils.

A 9h10 pile, Harry rentra dans la salle, en finissant de boutonner sa chemise et un chausson aux pommes dans la bouche.

- Bonjour Monsieur Tomson. Juste à l'heure, quoique je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez totalement prêt à assister à mon cours.

- Si si, marmonna Harry tout en reprenant son chausson aux pommes.

- Bien, installez-vous alors.

Harry rencontra le regard de Bellatrix Black légèrement moqueur et celui assassin de Walden Macnair. Jane lui avait réservé une place. Après ce que lui avait dit Lily, Harry n'était pas sur de vouloir s'assoir à coté de cette folledingue. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire ? L'embrasser ou essayer de le tuer pour éprouver ses pouvoirs ? Et puis ce sourire de joie sur la figure de la Gryffondor ne lui plaisait pas. Et si elle tombait amoureuse de lui ? Il était nul pour faire comprendre à une fille qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Harry se résigna à s'assoir à coté d'elle.

La leçon fut plutôt ennuyeuse. Le professeur interrogea les élèves sur leur réponse à des situations spécifiques. C'était un peu une redite de la leçon du lundi. Ceci lui permit de finir son chausson tranquillement. Il du par contre faire refouler Jane deux fois car elle tendait désespérément de se coller à lui.

- Bien, récapitula le professeur Davis, après une bonne heure. Nous avons vu des situations périlleuses, vous en position de défense et d'attaque, en situation de bataille, mais personne n'a parlé d'une situation quelque peu particulière. Est ce que quelqu'un voit ou je veux en venir ? M. Tomson ?

- Hum, non je ne vois pas, répondit sincèrement Harry.

- Les espions. Est-ce que tout le monde sait ce que c'est ?

Tout le monde acquiesça. Harry se tendit instantanément.

- Pouvez-vous me donner une définition sur le sujet Miss Hill ?

- Ce sont des personnes qui se sont intégrées à un groupe ennemi pour récolter des informations.

- Ce sont des traîtres, réagit Antonin avec dégoût.

- Merci pour ce témoignage M. Dolohov reprit le professeur ravi. Les espions ont très mauvaise réputation, en effet. Et pourtant ils sont indispensables. Ou de vrais fléaux, cela dépend de quel côté on se place.

- Mon père m'a dit, intervint James, qu'on ne devait pas les juger mal, que c'était des héros cachés dans l'ombre.

- Disons que c'est une question de point de vue. L'idée est qu'un espion est à la fois un traître et un héros. Tout dépend du point de vue. Bon prenons la dernière guerre. Imaginons un espion du ministère dans les troupes de Voldemort.

Certains élèves sursautèrent.

- Cet espion agit comme un Mangemort. Le jour où les Mangemorts découvrent qu'il ne pense pas comme eux, que tout est mensonge, ils se sentent trahis. Toute la confiance, les sentiments amicaux qui se sont développés se trouvent brisés en quelques secondes. De leur point de vue c'est donc un être ignoble. De l'autre coté pour le ministère, cet homme est obligé de risquer sa vie chaque jour que Merlin fait, pour glaner quelques informations. Un vrai héros. Bien sûr, rajouta le professeur, au sourire entendu de certains Gryffondor à l'encontre des Serpentard qui avaient donné une définition proche de ce qu'auraient dit les Mangemorts, l'inverse est aussi possible. Un Mangemort qui espionne le ministère. Lorsque le ministère constate que c'est un Mangemort, il se sent trahit dégouté par l'horreur de la situation. Et inversement, il est difficile pour ce Mangemort aux valeurs très particulières de serrer la main à un Moldu. Bref, conclut le professeur devant les remarques qui fusaient, l'espion a toujours cette double casquette de traitre et de héros.

- Je ne voudrai pas être un espion, commenta une Serdaigle qui devait s'appeler Cindy.

- Pourtant il en faut, réagit Nicole sa voisine.

- Oui, releva le professeur, mais est ce que quelqu'un voit où est la difficulté ?

- Personne ne veut être espion ? releva Ernest, le troisième Serdaigle.

- Non, il y a toujours des candidats. Peu, mais il y en a quand même. Une autre idée ?

- Il faut savoir mentir ? releva Severus.

- C'est exact, M. Rogue. Il faut savoir jouer à la perfection son rôle sinon vous êtes mort. Le moindre faux pas peut vous être fatal. Cependant, comme vous le savez surement, il y a de très bons menteurs sur cette Terre. Il n'y a qu'à regarder cette école, commenta le professeur amusé. Le jour d'un rendu de devoir j'ai eu bizarrement cinq malades. Non, reprit le professeur, après les rires des élèves il y a une autre raison au nombre très restreint d'espion. Est-ce que quelqu'un à une autre idée ?

…Silence…

- Personne ? M. Tomson ? demanda le professeur.

- La solitude, répondit Harry avec émotion.

- Est-ce que vous voulez développer ?

- Un bon espion, est une personne que personne ne considère comme un espion à part son agent de liaison. Il est complètement seul. L'unique personne qui le relie à la réalité est son agent de liaison. Si celui-ci meure, l'espion sera considéré comme un ennemi à tout jamais. L'espion est donc livré à lui-même. Il doit faire des choses… contre nature pour se faire accepter, hésita Harry. Chaque jour, il doit jouer un rôle, un rôle qui n'est qu'un mensonge. Toute sa vie devient un mensonge. Pour mieux s'incruster certains vont même jusqu'à épouser des ennemis. Alors où s'arrête la réalité et le mensonge ? L'espion est seul avec ses questions, et souvent, il perd la boule. Il devient agent double, ou bien se retire de l'espionnage, ou bien se suicide, conclut Harry.

- En effet, confirma le professeur, maussade. Pensez-y ! Vous êtes chez l'ennemi, vous êtes obligé de renier toutes vos valeurs pour vous intégrer. Par exemple durant la guerre à laquelle j'ai participé, j'avais un ami espion. Il a du proférer des insultes contre les Moldus, dire qu'il voulait me tuer. Sur un champ de bataille il m'a même blessé, pour démontrer qu'il était dans leur camp. Et surtout il a du porter une marque qu'il exécrait, à vie. Rappelez-vous ce dont on discutait lundi dernier. Seriez-vous prêt à porter une marque de Mangemort à vie pour vous permettre d'infiltrer ses rangs et donner des informations capables de terrasser l'ennemi ?

Un silence accueilli ses paroles.

- Est-ce qu'un espion peut aller jusqu'à tuer ? demanda Severus Rogue.

- C'est possible oui. Normalement il essaye d'éviter ce genre de situation. Mais parfois c'est inévitable.

- Comment cela ? demanda un Poufsouffle dénommé Peter.

- Eh bien. Par exemple pour devenir Mangemort, l'apprenti Mangemort doit accomplir à bien une mission. Cette mission peut parfois être de récupérer un objet ou bien de torturer quelqu'un ou bien encore de le tuer. C'est arrivé à un espion infiltré. Il a dû tuer quelqu'un pour maintenir sa couverture. Il n'a pas supporté… Il s'est suicidé.

- C'est horrible, commenta Sarah une Poufsouffle. Qui supporterait ?

- C'est sûr, approuva James.

- M. Tomson, auriez-vous des anecdotes à nous confier ?

- Non, répondit Harry avec sérieux et cérémonie. Je ne veux pas partager ce qu'ont souffert nos espions. Au mieux certains élèves entreverront la souffrance que nos espions ont subie, mais personne au grand jamais ne comprendra l'horreur et la souffrance telle qu'ils l'ont vécu. Raconter cela en classe ne serait pas leur rendre honneur.

- Je comprends.

- On comprend surtout que tu as honte d'avouer que tu étais un traitre et que tu as tué des gens, se moqua Evan Rosier. Les espions ne sont que des traîtres ils méritent seulement de mourir. Ils…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et suffoqua.

- Je…

Rosier semblait étouffer. Il cherchait sa respiration.

- M. Tomson arrêtez cela tout de suite.

Harry sursauta. Pourquoi le professeur lui demandait d'arrêter. Il ne faisait strictement rien.

Harry regarda les auras, et se rendit compte à cet instant que c'était lui qui exerçait par magie une pression sur la gorge de son camarde. Harry se concentra pour annuler le sort.

Libéré du jouc d'Harry, Rosier toussota.

- Désolé, bredouilla Harry. Je ne me rendais pas compte.

- M. Tomson, ce sera deux heures de colles et vous faites perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Harry acquiesça puis regarda Rosier.

- C'était un simple commentaire, chuchota Evan Rosier plus qu'il ne parla. Je donnais juste mon opinion, spécifia le Mangemort sous le choc. Je ne cherchais pas à te provoquer.

- Je sais, répondit Harry.

La classe regarda l'échange avec une certaine incompréhension.

- Les espions sont tous des cons, ils devraient tous mourir, affirma Bellatrix avec joie.

- Quinze points en moins pour Serpentard, Miss Black. La prochaine fois c'est la retenue.

Harry sentit soudain sa magie bouillir en lui. Bellatrix avait le don de l'énerver au plus au point. Et lorsque la colère le gagnait, la magie de Voldemort se faisait plus présente et surtout plus vicieuse. Elle pouvait à tout instant lui échapper.

Harry regarde le sourire de Bellatrix. Elle le provoquait exprès. Il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège.

- Vraiment Harry, tu devais être un piètre espion.

- Cinquante points et une heure de colle pour vous Miss Black. Je vous demanderai de vous taire maintenant.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il devait se contrôler. Petit à petit Harry construisit une pièce blanche dans son esprit. Non! Il ne devait plus recourir au cloisonnement de ses sentiments. Il devait les maitriser. Il était en colère. OK. C'était normal. Bellatrix se moquait des espions et de leurs sacrifices. Cela lui rappelait le sacrifice de Severus. Cela lui rappelait les sacrifices d'Albus et de lui-même pour que la communauté magique soit sauvée. Cela lui rappelait Peter, le traître.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda James. Ici sont père était en vie. Il regarda Sirius. Ici Sirius était en vie. Il ne devait pas en vouloir à Peter. Il regarda Severus. Ici Severus était en vie et encore plein d'expressivité, même si il était déjà un Mangemort. Non, il ne devait pas s'énerver.

- M. Tomson, l'appela le professeur.

Certes il était tentant de frapper et massacrer Bellatrix ici et maintenant, avant qu'elle ne tue ceux qu'elle aime. Mais pour l'instant rien ne s'était produit. Aussi vicieuse soit elle, il n'avait aucune raison personnelle de l'en vouloir. Du moins en théorie. Parce que sinon…

- M. Tomson !

Harry vit sa magie s'approcher de Bella.

- Hum… puis-je sortir quelques secondes ? demanda Harry.

- Faites, répondit le professeur. Et cessez de faire voler les livres à travers la pièce !

Harry se précipita dehors. Loin de Bella sa magie se calma. Il put reprendre ses esprits.

- M. Tomson, commença le professeur après l'avoir rejoins dans le couloir et avoir fermé la porte. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris. Vous avez failli tuer un élève.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était moi qui lui faisait ça. Albus Dumbledore m'a demandé de cesser de cloisonner mes sentiments dans ma tête. Du coup j'essaye de gérer mes émotions au jour le jour. Mais j'a un peu de mal. Et cela peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

- Cloisonner vos sentiments ?

Harry soupira. Il n'allait pas recommencer ses explications.

- Allez voir le directeur. J'en ai marre de m'expliquer sans arrêt.

- Cessez d'être impertinent.

- Désolé, se calma Harry. C'est juste que je ne suis plus très habitué à gérer mes émotions, et Rosier a touché un point sensible. Bellatrix le sait et c'est pour cela qu'elle en a remis une couche. J'ai démarré au quart de tour. Je sais que c'est mal et que je ne devrais pas. Mais, sincèrement, vu ce que j'avais en tête je trouve que je me suis bien contrôlé.

- Qu'est ce que vous aviez en tête ?

- Hum, rien qui ne peut être dit sans une colle supplémentaire, répondit Harry.

Le professeur acquiesça prenant le temps de la réflexion.

- Je voudrais que vous retourniez dans la classe et que fassiez vos excuses à M. Rosier. Que vous arriviez ou non à contrôler vos émotions, vous devez en porter les conséquences.

Harry grimaça, mais acquiesça.

Une fois rentré, Harry s'excusa.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, Evan Rosier. Et te pris de m'excuser. On ne manque pas de respect envers ceux qui ont tout sacrifié pour une vie meilleure, se justifia Harry, bon gré mal gré. Cependant j'aurais du te répondre par des mots. Mon agression n'était pas volontaire. Ma magie se manifeste toute seule lorsque je suis en colère. Je te prie encore de m'excuser.

Rosier ne réagit pas. Peut-être était-il trop apeuré.

- Parfait, jugea le professeur. Maintenant retourne à ta place Harry.

- Sensible le petit lion, commenta Bellatrix amusée.

- Le lion pourrait bien un jour sortir ses griffes et t'égorger vivante Bella. Tes jeux sadiques garde les pour toi et tes amis. La prochaine fois, je ne serais peut-être pas capable d'empêcher ma magie de te tuer.

Le ton de Harry du être tranchant car le sourire de Bella disparut.

- M. Tomson, asseyez-vous, l'invita le professeur qui n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Harry.

Harry s'assit sur sa chaise. Durant tout le reste du cours, Harry resta silencieux. Le reste de la classe fut aussi plus pausé qu'à l'habitude. Certains répondirent au professeur Davis, mais l'humeur n'y était plus. Jane elle semblait encore plus heureuse d'être assise à coté de lui, et seul le regard froid d'Harry la dissuada de se rapprocher de lui.

Par mesure de sécurité, Harry considéra que manger seul serait une bonne chose. Il voulait se reposer. Gérer ses émotions au quotidien était fatiguant et éreintant. Manger dans la grande salle équivaudrait à une explication en règle avec Lily, les maraudeurs, et Dumbledore. Et peut-être même les trois en même temps. Il était trop fatigué pour cela.

L'après-midi du mercredi était réservée au Quidditch ce qui lui fit du bien.

- J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, avoua James à la fin de l'entrainement.

- Pourquoi, demanda Harry surpris ?

- Ce matin, évoqua James, tu étais tellement énervé que j'ai cru que tu te ferais porté absent cet aprèm'.

- Oh, non répondit Harry. Cela me fait du bien. Sur un balai,tous mes soucis s'envolent.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Jeannette. C'est pour ça que j'adore ce sport.

- Tant que vous vous défoncez pour gagner la coupe, répondit James, ça me va.

Après un sourire, Janette les quitta pour aider Sirius à transporter le matériel. Celui-ci mettait tout en vrac au grand damne de Jeannette qui ne supportait pas le bazar.

- Ta magie, elle est vraiment pas cool hein ? demanda mal à l'aise James.

- Non, répondit Harry. Ce n'est pas cool en effet.

- Elle peut tuer ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Sans que je m'en rende compte. Mais seulement si je suis très énervé. Evan Rosier et Bellatrix Lestrange m'ont beaucoup énervé.

- C'est eux qui ont attaqué la Serpentard ?

- Bibeline ? Oui, en autre il y avait aussi trois Serdaigle.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum…

- Et tu t'es vengé ?

- On peut dire cela, répondit Harry. Je pense que je leur ai fait assez peur pour qu'il ne recommence plus.

- C'est moche tout ça, hein ? L'année prochaine, on entre dans le monde réel. Il y aura surement d'anciens Mangemorts et ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort qu'ils s'arrêteront de terrifier les gens. Pour l'instant ce ne sont que des batailles d'adolescents. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer, en écoutant tes témoignages en DCFM que demain ce sera des combats à mort.

Harry acquiesça.

- J'ai un peu peur, avoua James.

- C'est normal, affirma Harry. Si tu n'avais pas peur tu ne serais pas humain. Moi aussi j'ai peur.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Je…

- Hey James tu m'attends ? hurla Sirius qui leur courrait après, rejoint plus lentement par Jeannette.

- Bien sur. Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, répondit James, un sourire venant effacer l'inquiétude qui marquait son visage.

Sirius lui tendit les clés du local.

- On ne sait jamais, râla Sirius. Tu sais bien que je me sens nu sans toi.

- Sirius, le menaça son frère de cœur.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête avec ces phrases perverses.

- Quoi !

- C'est à cause de ça qu'après qu'on se moque de nous et qu'on nous traite de vieux couple.

- Mais on est un vieux couple, confirma Sirius.

- Non, hurla James.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? changea de sujet le Gryffondor.

- De rien de spécial, répondit James.

James, Sirius et Harry entamèrent une discussion sur l'entrainement mais cette discussion fut de courte durée. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Lily et Jane les rejoignirent.

Jane avait demandé à Lily d'assister au match. Lily avait accepté. Bien sûr, James n'avait pas remarqué que Lily avait discrètement révisé sa présentation d'histoire de la magie. Mais bon, la présence de Lily était en soit déjà un exploit.

Harry sourit.

- James tu as été formidable, s'enthousiasma Lily.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui oui, valida Lily.

- Tu y connais quelque chose au Quidditch ? souleva Sirius, suspicieux.

- Assez pour comprendre que tu es un nul sur un balais, répondit Lily vexée.

- Ouch, se moqua Jane. Encore une groupie en moins pour Sirius.

- Mais pas du tout, rétorqua Sirius. Vu que je suis un dieu du stade, cela ne démontre qu'une chose : Lily ne comprend rien au Quidditch.

- En tout cas, les coupa Jane, Harry est un très bon attrapeur.

Son regard lui fit penser à une mante religieuse prête à choisir sa proie.

- Euh.

- Pas touche, répondit Jeannette. Il est à moi.

- Quoi, réagirent Harry et Jane en même temps.

- J'essaye de te sauver la vie, chuchota Jeannette. Mets y un peu du tiens.

- Oh !

- C'est vrai Harry ? répondit Jane.

- Euh…

- Bien sûr, reprit Jeannette en prenant le bras d'Harry. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il m'entraine au Quidditch.

Le regard meurtrier de Jane, dissuada Harry d'aller plus loin dans la supercherie. De plus, Harry n'aimait pas que Jeannette le touche.

- Non Jeannette et moi ne sommes qu'amis, tout comme toi et moi. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis marié.

- Veuf, corrigea Sirius

- Non marié, insista Harry, sèchement. Ginny n'est que disparue. Sauf preuve du contraire je la considère en vie.

- Mais… commença Sirius qui fut très vite arrêté par Lily.

- Jane va cesser son babillage, ordonna Lily. Harry n'est pas libre un point c'est tout. Et fais lui tes excuses.

- Pourquoi, demanda James ?

- Elle vous a lancé des sorts de contre-vent durant l'entrainement.

- Ah j'en étais sure, s'exclama furieuse Jeannette. Il y avait un truc pas normal.

Harry ne dit rien. Il avait bien remarqué le petit jeu de Jane, mais ne s'en était pas formalisé.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je n'avais pas besoin de te mettre à l'épreuve. Je sais déjà que tu es le plus fort de tous les sorciers. Tu es plus fort que Dumbledore et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais réussi à rentrer dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

Sirius s'étouffa. Jeannette aussi. Lily afficha une tête résignée tandis que James semblait buter sur la dernière phrase en état de choc.

- Je suis déjà marié, se répéta Harry.

- Mais si je la retrouve morte ?

- Arrête, ordonna Lily. C'est morbide ce que tu dis et c'est déplacé.

- Je n'aimerai jamais qu'elle, répondit Harry compréhensif. Je suis désolé Jane.

- Est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'une assistante alors ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. Sirius, Émilie et Jeannette semblaient s'amuser de la situation. Lily paraissait hésiter entre intervenir à nouveau ou le laisser se dépatouiller. James était toujours aussi choqué.

- Une assistante pour quoi ? demanda Harry. Je ne suis qu'un élève et…

- Tu es allé dans la salle des Serpentard, réagit enfin James.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus harcelé.

- Jane a dit que tu étais allé dans la salle des Serpentard.

- Comment tu sais cela ? demanda Harry à Jane.

- C'est le chat d'Evan Rosier qui me l'a dit.

- Pardon ? réagirent-ils en même temps.

- Jane, expliqua Émilie est une Animalingue. Elle peut parler à tous les animaux et les comprendre.

- Ouah, s'extasia Sirius, comment ca se fait que tu ne nous l'ais pas dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que c'est un secret, rappela Lily, légèrement énervée.

- Oh ça va, tempéra Émilie. Jane vient de leur dire. Je ne fais que traduire. Elle est parfois difficile à comprendre.

- Ca c'est sûr, confirma Sirius.

- Est-ce que ca change quelque chose pour nos épousailles ? demanda Jane à Harry, ignorant superbement Sirius.

- Non, répondit Harry, heureux cependant de mettre un pouvoir sur l'aura particulière qu'elle possédait.

- Cela doit rester secret, insista Lily.

- Tu es sûr, réitéra Jane à Harry, avec insistance.

- Désolé, confirma Harry.

- Jane, continua Émilie, à l'attention de l'assistance, a gardé des instincts animaux comme s'approprier la protection du plus fort.

- Épouser Harry, enchaîna Lily, représenterait la plus belle réussite de sa vie, fit elle avec dépit. Encore une histoire où la femme n'est que l' « épouse de ».

Comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire, Harry rajouta :

- Je ne veux pas t'épouser, mais je veux bien être ton ami. En tant qu'ami je pourrais venir t'aider si tu veux, et si c'est dans mes cordes bien sûr.

- Hum, réfléchit-elle. Et si j'épouse Remus, est ce que tu resterais mon ami ?

- Hum, oui fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Bien il faut que je vous laisse dans ce cas.

Jane s'en alla directement vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Harry sourit en pensant à Remus et à ce qu'il l'attendait.

- Pourquoi Remus ? commença Sirius, avant d'être stoppé d'un coup de coude par James.

- Va savoir, répondit Émilie. Elle y voit comme un coté animal qui lui plaît. Nous n'avons jamais compris, répondit Émilie alors que Lily baissait la tête, comme pour cacher qu'elle savait.

- Pauvre Remus, jugea Jeannette.

- Revenons à nos moutons, ordonna James, quelque peu déboussolé. Tu as réussi à rentrer dans la salle des Serpentard ?

Harry mit quelques secondes pour assimiler le sens de la question.

- Oui en effet.

- Comment as tu fait ? Cela fait six ans que nous cherchons à y rentrer sans succès. Et toi en une semaine-et-demie tu y arrives.

- C'est vrai, confirma Sirius.

Harry réfléchit. Que pouvait-il dire ?

- Hum, je préfère garder mon truc. De toute façon vous ne pourriez pas l'utiliser. Mais j'ai une autre idée pour rentrer qui marcherait si vous voulez.

- Quoi ? demandèrent James et Sirius, tout en éloignant Harry des filles. Dis-nous tout !

- Vous connaissez le polynectar ? demanda innocemment Harry.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	16. Soirée entre ame'is

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes. Je suis normalement à peu près à jour pour les reviews non anonyme.

J'ai uniquement répondu aux questions. Je poste un tout petit peu plus tôt que prévu car fêtes obligent, je ne pourrais pas publier mercredi. Bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16 - Soirée entre âme'is**

Harry écoutait Lily parler d'un certain Sheldon, génie Moldu qui aurait aidé les magiciens à allier la magie à la technologie Moldu entre 1915 et 1927. Il était, comme tous les jeudi matin, en cours d'histoire de la magie. Lily s'était proposée pour présenter son devoir en avance. Harry avait cru qu'elle rigolait. Comment pouvait-on rendre un devoir à l'avance ? Enfin c'était Lily, et le professeur en avait été plutôt heureux. Les élèves aussi car Lily était passionnante.

Normalement, Lily aurait dû parler de Rowena Serdaigle, mais Lily n'avait pas été satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé et avait préféré changer de thématique. Elle avait alors été passionnée par le dénommé Sheldon. Il aurait été assassiné par une famille sorcière qui ne supportait plus l'influence que le moldu avait sur le ministère. Et quelle famille ! Celle des Black ! C'était peu avant la tentative de montée au pouvoir de Gellert Grindelwald. Lily finissait son exposé en supposant que si l'homme était la source de beaucoup de progrès dans le monde magique, il avait aussi fait naître, du fait de sa simple existence, un courant extrémiste qui avait servi aux desseins de Gellert Grindelwald et plus tard de Voldemort. Ce courant extrémiste avait tout fait pour qu'on oublie jusqu'au nom du dénommé, prônant la pureté du sang. Lily avait trouvé par hasard ces informations lors de ses recherches sur Rowena Serdaigle. Passionnée par cette histoire elle avait cherché tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver et avait même du batailler pour obtenir des informations dans les archives du ministère pour s'assurer de la réalité des faits.

- Formidable la félicita Cuthbert Binns. Claire et concis, avec une recherche indiscutable des faits. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

- Tu dis, releva Wilbertha Malfoy, que nos photos magiques viennent des Moldus. Ne crois-tu pas qu'on le saurait si c'était vrai ?

- C'est exactement le sujet que nous avait donné le professeur Binns, soutint Lily. Des faits déformés en vue de servir des fins politiques ! Maintenant tu peux continuer à croire à ce préjugé ou bien prendre en considération toutes les preuves que j'ai amenées !

Lily l'avait mouché et Harry était ravi. Il aimait bien voir que sa mère n'était pas n'importe qui. Autant il avait toujours détesté la reconnaissance et la célébrité, autant aimait-il découvrir que Lily était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle était belle et intelligente, et grâce à ces deux semaines passées, il découvrait chaque jour de nouvelles qualités à sa mère. Enfin Lily, se corrigea Harry, sa mère elle n'arriverait que plus tard. En encore les choses pourraient être différentes ici.

Le midi Harry raconta à Jane, et Emilie, ainsi qu'aux deux Maraudeurs non présents pendant le cours, Sirius et James, les prouesses de Lily. Il appuya avec beaucoup de force sur la manière dont elle avait su rendre indiscutables ses découvertes. Discuter de la leçon permettait à Harry de parler d'autre chose que de la guerre. Il pouvait même se montrer joyeux. Surtout si c'était pour chanter les louanges de sa mère !

Depuis vendredi dernier où il s'était fâché avec Sirius, et les autres Maraudeurs, Harry avait constaté de nettes améliorations. Surement les cours de DCFM aidaient-ils. Le professeur demandait de réfléchir aux actes et aux conséquences de chacun. Peut être, le fait qu'Harry ait aussi failli tuer la cousine détestée de Sirius avait définitivement amélioré son image aux yeux du maraudeur. Bref, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre. Harry se faisait un nid au sein des Gryffondor et essayait de réapprendre à discuter de tout et de rien.

Alors qu'il était en train de discuter joyeusement, Bibeline Stakehouse vint le chercher :

- Harry, puis-je te parler ?

Harry acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent.

- Est-ce que tes blessures vont mieux ? demanda Harry en préambule.

- Oui répondit Bibeline. Je n'avais rien de grave. J'aurais encore des ecchymoses pendant une semaine, mais c'est tout. Dis-moi Tomson, hésita-t-elle, est ce que tu aurais dit ou fait quelque chose à mes camarades ?

- Comment ça ? fit-il innocent.

- Je… Non laisse tomber.

- Non attend, l'arrêta Harry curieux. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant, fit-elle suspicieuse ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Deux Serpentard sont venus me dire qu'ils ne m'embêteraient plus jamais à ton sujet.

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Ils m'ont dit de te le dire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ou dit Harry Tomson, et je ne veux pas le savoir. C'est douteux, et je sais que les Serpentards ne changent pas d'avis aussi soudainement. Or ils ont fait beaucoup d'efforts pour m'assurer qu'ils ne m'attaqueraient plus. J'ai aussi eu la visite de Serdaigles. Mais je suppose que tu es déjà au courant ?

- Non, mentit effrontément Harry.

- Eh bien maintenant tu es au courant. Tu t'es mêlé de mes affaires et tu les as convaincus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de me laisser en paix. Alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'en mêler.

- Il fallait bien, avoua le Gryffondor, tu te laissais faire.

- Tu es allé contre ma volonté, s'énerva-t-elle

- Tu te laissais mourir, reprit Harry calmement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne se seraient pas arrêté là. De plus j'ai juré de te protéger. Ceci inclut aussi une protection contre ta propre stupidité.

- Tu sais que cela ne change rien à mon opinion sur toi. Je te considère toujours comme un monstre.

- Je sais, fit Harry d'un air blasé, même si cette remarque lui faisait horriblement mal.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien, se répéta Bibeline.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, remarqua Harry.

- Je…. Merci, grimaça-t-elle. Pour ce que tu as fait.

- De rien.

Bibeline grimaça encore et partit en direction du dortoir des Serpentard.

Harry resta quelques secondes à regarder le couloir où Bibeline avait disparu. La jeune fille était bizarre, mais l'important était que cela se soit bien passé. Vu le caractère de la jeune fille, Harry s'était imaginé poursuivi d'une malédiction ou de sorts particulièrement vicieux. Cette fille ne savait vraiment pas comment protéger sa peau. Elle ne s'énervait pas contre ses agresseurs, mais contre son sauveur.

Harry soupira. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles.

Retrouvant, ses amis Gryffondor, Harry alla en classe de potion. Comme à son habitude, Harry fit à la perfection sa potion. Pour passer le temps Harry regarda ses parents. C'était une de ses occupations favorites depuis qu'il était arrivé là.

James était en train de se disputer gentiment avec Sirius sur ce qui n'allait pas dans leur potion. Remus qui était avec Lily, s'était retourné vers les deux garçons pour essayer de les calmer.

Lily s'afférait à sa potion, tout en lisant le manuel d'instruction avec une moue sceptique. Comme si de rien était, elle sorti un objet de son manteau et le garda dans sa main. À première vue, il s'agissait d'une boite contenant de la poudre.

Lily quitta sa paillasse pour aller à celle du professeur récupérer un ingrédient qu'elle avait pourtant déjà pris. Puis avant de repartir, Lily fit quelques mouvements de baguettes discrets.

Les livres de Bellatrix et de Severus, au premier rang tombèrent. Severus se retourna vers les Maraudeurs pour les engueuler tandis que Bella ramassait les livres. Lily en profita pour retourner à sa paillasse et verser la poudre qu'elle avait en main dans leur chaudron.

Harry sourit. Lily avait la rancune tenace. Ayant appris mardi après-midi de la bouche d'Harry que sa potion avait dérapée à cause de Bellatrix, Lily se vengeait. Harry n'aurait jamais cru cela d'elle. D'un autre côté il aimait bien l'idée d'une Lily tigresse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bellatrix se retrouva sans cheveux. Severus aussi. Les maraudeurs se mirent à éclater de rire, ainsi que tous les autres des classes. Lily prit un air pincé, mais s'accorda un sourire de satisfaction.

Harry sourit à son tour lorsqu'il découvrit que Lily, en tant que préfète en chef, accompagna Bellatrix et Severus à l'infirmerie pour veiller à ce que rien ne leur arrive. Un comble !

Le cours se termina par des félicitations de son professeur pour sa potion et une invitation à la soirée du lendemain soir.

Harry avait remercié son professeur, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne viendrait pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car le soir, au coin du feu, lorsque Lily découvrit sa participation au bal, il en fut autrement. Sa mère voyait les choses sous un tout autre angle ! Ce qui ne laissa même pas le temps à Harry d'aborder ce qui c'était passé en classe de potion.

- Formidable, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, il y aura plein de Gryffondor. Ca changera un peu.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, d'habitude il y a sept Serpentard, dont Severus Rogue, Wilbertha Malfoy, et Walden MacNair de notre année. Il y a aussi Bibeline Stakehouse que tu connais bien. Les trois autres je ne pense pas que tu les connaisses, il y a Ben Bengi, Marc Stilson, et Vindicus White. Donc, comme ils sont accompagnés, à part Severus, ça fait treize Serpentard. Il y a aussi les Serdaigle. Ils étaient très présents avant … Enfin avant l'attaque des loups-garous. Ils étaient tout un groupe dirigés par Marie Marto la fille du ministre. Mais depuis qu'elle est morte, ainsi que certains de ses camarades peu de Serdaigle viennent. De notre année, ou en sixième année il n'y personne. En cinquième année, je crois que Hart sera là. C'est le fils d'un directeur de département. Mais tu ne connais pas.

Harry ne la détrompa pas. En fait il le connaissait bien, c'était un des apprentis-Mangemorts qui avaient attaqué Bibeline.

- Il y a aussi beaucoup de Poufsouffles, mais ils ne se mélangent très peu. Je pense qu'il y aura assurément Page Bankok et Sarah Santos, deux septième années. Elles sont de toutes les fêtes. Après Ben Vintage vient souvent, mais je crois qu'il a eu une histoire de cœur avec Sarah et qu'ils ne se parlent plus, alors je ne suis pas sûre. Tu savais que leurs parents étaient tous deux des Aurors ?

- Hum, fit Harry un peu perdu avec les noms.

- Oh je t'ennuis ?

- Non, non, nia Harry.

- Donc pour en revenir au début. En Gryffondor nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Seulement quatre à être invités. Il y a James, Jeannette Janson, l'attrapeuse que tu entraines et qui est en cinquième année, Jane Raste que tu connais bien puisqu'elle voulait t'épouser hier, et puis moi. D'habitude, James ne vient jamais et Jane n'invite personne donc on est que cinq. Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. James a dit qu'il viendrait avec Peter. J'invite comme d'habitude Emilie, et Jane a invité Remus. Je crois que Remus va refuser, mais je n'en suis pas sure, car il y a James et Peter. Jeannette va inviter Austin Ford un cinquième année. Avec toi ca fait déjà neuf personnes. Qui vas-tu inviter ?

Harry regarda Lily avec frayeur. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela et comment pouvait elle s'enthousiasmer de ce genre de soirée.

- Hum, hésita Harry. En fait je comptais ne pas y aller.

- Oh non! fit elle, déçue. On sera presque tous là. Il faut que tu viennes.

Lily lui fit des yeux larmoyants. Harry n'en supporta pas d'avantage et accepta aussitôt.

- Ok, ok ! fit-il avec un frisson en voyant le visage défait de Lily devenir sourire.

Harry ne supportait pas de voir Lily triste, cela lui rappelait le seul souvenir qu'il conservait d'elle adulte. Celui où elle suppliait Voldemort d'épargner son enfant.

- Bien. Donc maintenant que tu viens, il te faut être accompagné. Je connais un nombre important de jeunes filles très intéressée par toi. Si tu veux je peux te présenter certaines filles qui…

- Harry, cria Sirius en rentrant dans la salle. Tu es là. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Harry vit Sirius se mettre à genoux devant lui tandis que James, Remus et Peter arrivaient à sa suite, en train de rire.

- Il faut que tu me sauves la vie.

- Hum oui, répondit Harry. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Il y a une soirée de Slughorn demain soir, invite moi !

- Quoi !

- Invite-moi. James a invité Peter et Remus est invité par sa fiancée. J'ai été abandonné.

- Ce n'est pas ma fiancée, réagit le lycanthrope.

- On ne t'a pas abandonné, rétorqua Peter.

- Quel menteur, s'amusa James. Je t'ai proposé et tu ne voulais pas venir.

- Oui mais à l'époque tu y allais pour roucouler avec Lily.

- Mais pas du tout, s'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

- Mais... Mais pas du tout, bégaya Lily, rouge elle aussi.

- Bien sûr, ironisa Sirius, enfin bref. Comme j'ai dit non, tu as proposé à Peter qui a accepté ton invitation, et Remus y va aussi. Je ne veux pas être seul.

Sirius fit un regard de chien battu à Harry.

- Ok, ok, capitula Harry. Tu viendras avec moi si tu veux. Mais arrêtez de me faire ces yeux de chien abandonné, s'énerva Harry. Je n'arrive pas à y résister et ce n'est pas fairplay de votre part.

Les Maraudeurs le regardèrent étonnés avant de comprendre que Lily avait fait de même.

- Qu'est ce tu lui as demandé ? demanda James.

- De venir.

- Oh, interpréta James.

- Mais … se justifia Lily, c'est qu'en tant qu'amis, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul. Mais il n'y a rien entre nous, enfin, … je n'ai pas à me justifier, râla Lily.

- Non, non, fit James avec un grand sourire. Je demandais comme ça. Je ne voulais pas…

- Oh c'est bon, les coupa Sirius. Lily, James veux sortir avec toi, mais depuis que vous vous êtes embrassés vendredi dernier il ne sait pas comment te le demander. Lily accepterait bien ton offre James si tu lui demandais.

- Sirius ! s'écrièrent les deux concernés.

- Quoi, d'habitude les gens sont timides avant leur premier baisé, mais vous c'est après. Vous êtes bizarre. Lily fait le premier pas, parce que j'en ai marre que James me bassine avec ça.

- Sirius ! hurla de plus belle James, plus rouge qu'une tomate, tout en essayant de le frapper.

- J'ai promis d'inviter Emilie, répondit Lily d'une petite voix, mais je serais ravie de te réserver mes danses.

James s'arrêta avec une pantoufle dans la main droite et la main gauche sur la tête de Sirius:

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur fit Lily timide. Depuis vendredi je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

James lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Sirius en profita pour se venger de James et lui retourna son T-Shirt sur la tête.

- Sirius !

- Quoi !

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se batailler. Harry s'approcha de Remus, curieux.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'en acceptant l'invitation de Jane, elle croit que tu veuilles l'épouser.

- Non, répondit Remus. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir entre nous, mais elle insiste. Je n'y vais que pour être avec James et Peter. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle voyons. Aucun ! insista Remus, un peu rouge.

Harry le regarda étonné. Remus serait-il amoureux ? Harry se mordit les joues pour ne pas esquisser de sourire entendu.

Le jeudi soir, Harry ne fut pas mécontent d'aller en détention avec Albus Dumbledore. Certes cette retenue était totalement injustifiée. Pourquoi le punir d'avoir libérer Dobby du joug de Malfoy ? Ou d'être sortie de l'école sans autorisation ? Mais bon, passé l'injustice, cette détention, lui permettait de s'éloigner de Lily. Or Lily était insupportable. Depuis l'instant où James avait confirmé sa venue au bal, Lily tapait à sa porte toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir quelle robe mettre. Non mais franchement, elle avait des amies pour cela. Lui il était un gars, et un des avantages d'être un homme était qu'on ne vous posait pas la question « est ce mieux ce rose ci ou ce rose là » ? De plus Lily pensait qu'Harry partageait son engouement, et lui posait tout un tas de questions : comment serait-il habillé ? Avec qui danserait-il ? Est que James allait danser qu'avec elle ? Lui avait il poser des questions à propos d'elle ? Lorsque Lily en arriva à la question : est ce qu'il l'embrassera à nouveau avec la même fougue que la dernière fois, Harry était parti en courant et avec soulagement vers sa colle.

- Ah Harry, fit Albus ravi, tu es en avance.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, fit Harry avec mauvaise foi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Assis toi. Je termine juste quelques papiers.

Fumsec lança une trille indignée.

- Hum, se reprit le directeur, tu peux aussi aller t'occuper de Fumsec.

Harry se rapprocha de l'oiseau et le caressa. L'animal le regardait avec joie puis méfiance, puis joie, puis méfiance,…Harry fit un sourire triste. L'oiseau fermait les yeux de contentement puis l'instant d'après s'éloignait a coup d'aile. Puis il revenait se percher sur son épaule, puis criait d'indignation, pour finalement roucouler.

- Il agit vraiment bizarrement avec vous, M. Tomson.

- C'est normal, jugea Harry. L'important c'est de persévérer. Un jour peut être m'accordera-t-il définitivement sa confiance.

Fumsec vint se percher sur l'épaule d'Albus qui le caressa distraitement.

- Bien, j'ai terminé mon travail, donc nous pouvons commencer ta retenue. Assis toi quelques instants. Nous devons parler.

Harry s'exécuta.

- J'ai parlé à ton professeur M. Davis. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé en cours. Je voudrais savoir, en toute sincérité, si tu étais vraiment sur le point de faire du mal à tes camarades ?

- Non je n'en étais pas là, mais la tentation existait. Je préfère ne pas laisser le début d'une envie se développer.

- Une envie ?

- L'envie de tuer. Je vous ai dit que j'ai déjà tué, et ma magie, hésita Harry, je ne la contrôle que partiellement. Une part de moi désire faire le mal, ajouta Harry en pensant à l'Horcruxe qu'il était. Je la contrôle mais parfois des personnes, et des expressions me rappellent les temps durs. Parfois, j'oublie qu'ici nous sommes en paix et que je ne dois pas être sur le qui-vive prêt à dégainer ma baguette et à tuer.

- C'est un syndrome commun chez les personnes qui ont vécu la guerre, le rassura le directeur. Tu n'as pas de part maléfique pour autant.

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur le directeur, vous vous méprenez sur moi. Depuis le début. Je vous ai déjà averti, mais vous ne devez pas faire confiance au sentiment de confiance que vous avez avec moi. C'est comme pour Fumsec. Vous comprenez, une part l'attire inexorablement et une autre le dégoute.

- Je peux comprendre, avança le directeur l'encourageant à parler.

- Oui, répondit Harry, mais je ne veux pas que vous compreniez. Il y a des choses qui ne doivent plus faire surface.

- Et concernant vos souvenirs ?

- J'ai décidé de faire une pause. Il ne me reste qu'un souvenir, mais il est difficile.

- Je peux t'aider.

- Je n'en doute pas, et je viendrais peut être vous voir, le remercia Harry.

- Contrôles-tu mieux ta magie depuis le décloisonnement de certains de tes souvenirs ?

- Je vois une différence, confirma Harry. Hier une camarade m'a touché l'épaule par surprise et je ne l'ai pas repoussée. Mais l'évolution n'est pas majeure. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème, songea-t-il.

Non, rajouta-il en son fort intérieur, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que son problème était les quatre âmes qu'il abritait. S'il les acceptait et fusionnaient avec elle, alors surement pourrait-il utiliser correctement sa magie. Plus il y pensait plus il en était certain. Mais c'était renoncé à son identité. Faire un trait définitif sur Harry Potter, pour devenir un autre personnage. Un personnage avec un quart de Voldemort ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça.

- Bien dans ce cas, mets ta cape nous sortons !

- Nous allons dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Harry.

- Non, pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Comme cela, répondit Harry soulagé.

En effet il n'était pas retourné dans la forêt, depuis son altercation avec les centaures. Il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Sans compter les elfes des forêts qui haïssaient les elfes de maisons et les sorciers. Sans compter aussi les innombrables autres créatures, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait les affronter, mais cela allait encore lui retomber dessus.

- Non, nous allons à pré-au-lard.

Harry souleva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne rajouta rien. Arrivé devant les trois balais, Albus l'invita à y rentrer.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire faire ici ?

- Rien, nous allons boire une bonne bièraubeurre. Tu connais cette boisson ?

- Oui répondit Harry. Mais et ma retenue ?

- Ta retenue consiste à passer du temps avec moi. Je suis un vieil homme qui n'a plus de famille ou presque. La présence d'un jeune garçon qui veut bien discuter avec moi de tout et de rien égayera ma soirée. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ta punition n'est elle pas trop horrible ?

- Mais ce n'est pas une punition, réfuta Harry.

- Oh comme c'est gentil. Alors dis-moi Harry. De quoi pourrions-nous discuter ? Je veux un sujet amusant !

- Eh bien, vous aimez le Quidditch ?

- Oh formidable, s'enthousiasma le directeur. Savais-tu que j'avais été gardien à une époque ? Mais j'étais très mauvais.

Ils discutèrent quatre heures, de tout et de rien, commençant par le Quidditch, et terminant sur des recettes de gâteau, en passant par la soirée de M. Slughorn, ou encore la semaine de stage d'Harry chez les Aurors.

Harry se retrouva très vite à apprécier ce moment. Il se fit même la réflexion que sa relation avec Albus se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une relation père fils. Et ceci le mit mal à l'aise.

Albus raccompagna Harry au château.

- Bien ta retenue se termine ici, acta le directeur.

- Merci pour ces instants.

- De rien, Harry. Albus hésita. Nous pourrions recommencer si tu le désires. Mais sans que ce soit une retenue bien sûr. De ta propre volonté.

- J'aimerai beaucoup, confirma Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien.

Il avait bien comprit dans la soirée que Albus voyait en lui l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Harry aussi aurait aimé avoir Albus comme père, mais les faits en étaient autrement. Harry chercha ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile. J'ai perdu mon père très jeune et j'ai longtemps cherché un père de substitution. Mais j'ai compris au fil du temps que personne ne peut remplacer les liens du sang. Ce que vous cherchez, je ne pourrais pas vous le donner. Ce serait une erreur que de continuer.

- Laisse moi faire cette erreur alors, choisit Albus.

Harry afficha un sourire timide avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Oui, il aimait lui aussi l'idée d'essayer.

Le vendredi passa lentement. Lily fut encore plus excitée et Harry se renfrognât. Il détestait les bals.

C'est donc résigné qu'Harry passa la porte du bal improvisé par le professeur de potion. D'un regard, Harry vit beaucoup de personnes qu'il connaissait. Les prédictions de Lily semblaient se vérifier.

Une fois entré, Sirius se précipita vers le buffet. Peter le suivi, et Harry songea que cela pourrait lui éviter de danser. Il les suivi.

Deux heures après le début de la fête, Harry avait réussit à éviter de se faire alpaguer pour une danse.

- Harry s'enthousiasma Lily, au bras de James. N'est ce pas merveilleux d'être tous là ?

Harry regarda sa mère et son père. Son père était habillé d'un costume sur mesure qui avait du lui couter un prix démesuré. Lily était magnifique, avec sa robe verte. La couleur de sa robe faisait ressortir la beauté de ses yeux. Un magnifique pendentif pendait au cou de Lily, un petit cerf. Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as vu ? C'est James qui me l'a offert. N'est-il pas magnifique ?

- Si, sourit davantage Harry, faisant grogner James.

- Ne te moque pas, gronda Lily. Moi je l'adore. Merci James, le remercia-telle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Les deux amoureux se dévisageaient comme pour la première fois et ils s'embrassèrent. Harry s'éloigna pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Les Poufsouffle étaient nombreux et dansaient joyeusement sur la piste de danse. Jane et Remus dansaient ensemble sur un rythme langoureux. La musique se faisait plus douce, et plus propice aux flirts. Ces deux là en étaient au même point que James et Lily. Leur monde n'était composé que d'eux et de l'amour.

Harry chercha Sirius du regard. Il essayait vainement de draguer une Serdaigle. Peter était avec lui et les deux filles semblaient ravies d'avoir leurs attentions. Décidément, la soirée dérivait vers une voie qu'il ne voulait pas emprunter.

Harry regarda les Serpentard. Certains dansaient et d'autres restaient assis. Wilbertha Malfoy le dévisageait. Harry s'éloigna d'eux et se rapprocha de la porte de sortie. Peut être qu'il pourrait s'éclipser ? Il avait déjà subi deux heures de fêtes. On pouvait considérer qu'il avait fait son devoir non ?

- Harry ?

Harry se retourna. Bibeline Stakehouse l'invitait d'un geste à danser. C'était un rock. Harry aurait bien refusé, mais le geste de Bibeline était le premier geste amicale qu'elle lui faisait.

Harry la suivit.

- Je ne danse pas très bien s'excusa Harry d'avance.

- Ce n'est pas grave répondit Bibeline.

Harry dansa deux danses avec Bibeline. À la deuxième danse, Bibeline baissa les bras.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas danser, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour cela.

- Tu veux boire un verre de bièraubeurre ?

Harry fit un signe affirmatif. Il aurait préféré un whisky pur feu, mais bon, il s'en contenterait.

-Alors, arriva Lily accompagné de James. Ca se passe bien avec Bibeline ?

Lily avait un sourire entendu.

- Très bien, répondit Harry. Elle n'a pas crié, et n'a pas essayé de me tuer ou de m'injurier. Je crois que je progresse.

- Tu veux sortir avec elle ? demanda James étonné.

- Non. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? répondit Harry.

- Eh bien à t'entendre…

- Oh non, répondit Harry, Bibeline, est une amie, du moins j'aimerais bien. Mais je ne pense pas à elle comme à une petite amie.

- Je,… hésita Bibeline, derrière lui. Voici ta bière à beurre Harry. Je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer.

- Maintenant ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne, fit Harry ravi de pouvoir s'éclipser de la fête.

- Non, non. Je préfère rentrer seule, insista-t-elle sur le dernier mot.

- Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui oui.

- Bonne soirée alors.

- Oui bonne soirée Harry.

Une fois partie, Lily le frappa avec son verre.

- Aie, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Harry.

- Elle est amoureuse de toi, fit Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Quel bourreau des cœurs, commenta James. Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Jane, Jeannette, Bibeline. Quelle sera ta prochaine victime ?

- Mais non, … Je…. Jeannette ? releva Harry.

- Oui pourquoi crois tu qu'elle t'ait proposé d'être ta fausse petite amie hier ? Elle en pince pour toi.

- Oui, renchérit Lily, c'est certain. Et Bibeline aussi.

- Elle me déteste, fit Harry perdu.

- Mais non. Sinon elle n'aurait pas dansé avec toi.

- Tu es vraiment un piètre danseur d'ailleurs, intervint Remus en s'intégrant au groupe. Et pourquoi l'avoir frappé ? demanda Remus.

- Harry vient de dire à James et devant Bibeline qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle.

- Ouch ! Vraiment très dur. répondit Remus. Dans le genre subtil, tu n'es vraiment pas doué.

- Et toi, demanda James, comment ca se passe ?

- Eh bien, très bien. Jane est partie nous chercher des boissons.

- Ca à l'air de très bien se passer en effet, souleva Lily.

- Oh c'est bon, je n'aurais pas du venir vous voir. Continuez à charrier Harry, je retourne danser.

- Non Remus, l'arrêta James. On te charrie mais on est heureux pour toi. Tu nous donneras les noms de vos enfants ?

Remus lui lança son verre en plastique au visage et s'en alla.

- James, rigola Lily, tu n'es pas gentil.

- Ils m'ont charrié depuis 7 ans sur mon béguin pour Lily Evans. Je peux bien me venger un peu non ?

- Oh, fit Lily amoureusement, tout en l'embrassant.

Harry s'éloigna malgré les rappels de Lily.

Harry termina sa boisson et alla la reposer sur la table. Cherchant ce qu'il allait manger, Harry fut interrompu par une voix suave et féminine.

- D'après les convenances sorcières, seul un garçon peut inviter une jeune fille à danser.

C'était Wilbertha Malfoy. Harry la regarda étonné. Est-ce que elle aussi elle en pinçait pour lui ? Franchement la soirée était si bizarre que cela aurait pu être possible. Il était un fin stratège quand cela concernait la guerre, mais pour les questions amoureuses, il en était étrangement autrement.

- Voudrais-tu m'inviter ?

Harry hésita.

- Je ne suis pas très bon danseur.

- Ce sont des slows, tout le monde peut danser sur un slow.

Harry hésita puis lui tendit la main, conscient que la danse devait être une excuse pour une discussion plus sérieuse.

Beaucoup furent surpris, et Harry vit que beaucoup murmurèrent sur leur passage. Après quelques secondes à danser un slow, Harry jugea qu'en effet le slow était facile à danser.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu danser avec moi ? demanda Harry à brule pourpoint.

- Ne pourrais-je pas seulement le vouloir ? releva la Serpentard.

- Pour aller contre les convenances qui font que Gryffondor et Serpentard se détestent ?

- Tu as dansé avec Bibeline tout à l'heure.

- Oui mais elle se fiche de l'étiquette et des convenances. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des Malfoy.

- En effet, reprit avec une légère amertume la jeune fille. Chez les Malfoy nous n'acceptons pas la défaite. Père n'a pas aimé ton refus et m'a demandé d'insister pour que tu assistes au repas de demain soir.

- Tu sais que je ne changerai pas de réponses, assura Harry, très sérieux.

La jeune fille se serra davantage et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je sais. Je commence à te cerner. Tu es un Gryffondor. Avec tout un code d'honneur. C'est pourquoi finalement, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Profitons de la danse, elle est presque terminée.

Ils continuèrent à danser en silence. A la fin de la chanson, Harry demanda :

- Que te fera ton père si tu échoues ?

- Pardon ? demanda la jeune Serpentard en s'éloignant de lui et en s'arrêtant de danser.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Rien, voyons, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas crédible. Harry savait très bien comment se faisait l'éducation des Malfoy. À coup de bâtons et de menaces. Pour ne pas avoir réussi à inviter Harry, qu'allait subir la jeune fille ?

Antonin Dolohov, le cavalier de Wilbertha, approchait.

- Dit à ton père que j'accepte son invitation.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. Dis lui que tu as su me convaincre. Sûrement mon côté Gryffondor.

- Wilbertha, est ce que tout va bien ? demanda Antonin.

- Je… Oui tout va bien, répondit elle en dévisageant Harry. Je… Merci pour cette danse Harry Tomson.

- De rien, Wilbertha Malfoy.

Elle hésita puis rajouta :

- Merci pour… tout.

Harry acquiesça et s'éloigna du couple qui se mit à danser.

- Tu as dansé avec une Malfoy, s'exclama Sirius.

- Et une Serpentard ! rajouta Peter.

- Vos compagnes vous ont lâchées ? demanda Harry.

- Elles n'ont pas aimé la remarque de Peter !

- Pas du tout, se défendit je jeune homme.

- Ben voyons. Tu as demandé à Tracy si elle voulait aller plus loin ce soir.

- Toi tu leur as demandé si elles avaient besoin de préliminaire. Excuse moi mais ce n'est pas très subtile non plus.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Pensaient-ils vraiment draguer des filles en leur posant ce genre de questions ?

- Moi je rigolais, se défendit Sirius.

- Non tu étais tout à fait sérieux.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

Harry s'en alla et alla rejoindre Lily, James, Jane, Emilie et Remus.

- Encore une jeune fille que tu fais craquer ? demanda James moqueur en parlant de Wilbertha.

- Nope, on parlait affaires.

- Affaires… Du genre quand est-ce que tu m'enlèves mes vêtements ?

- Oh, s'indigna Lily.

- C'était fin. Aussi fin que Sirius et Peter, remarqua Harry. Tu devrais aller les voir pour savoir pourquoi ils se sont fait plaqués.

- Ils se sont fait plaqués ?

- Oui.

James regarda un instant Lily puis parti en direction de Sirius et Peter, accompagné de Remus.

- Tu as fait fuir mon copain, remarqua Lily.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour te faire pardonner, tu veux bien danser avec moi ? James ne veut plus danser et moi j'en ai envie.

- Je croyais que les jeunes filles ne pouvaient pas inviter les garçons ?

- Convenance stupide, balaya Lily. Les femmes ont autant le droit que les hommes de choisir leur partenaire de danse. Alors tu danses avec moi ?

- C'est un slow, précisa Harry.

- Oui mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est plus sûr pour moi.

- Si tu veux, répondit Harry.

Harry mis maladroitement ses bras autour des hanches de Lily, mais celle-ci se rapprocha et se tint tout contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux. Au fur et à mesure que la danse avançait Harry serrait de plus en plus fort Lily. Il n'avait jamais pu avoir d'étreinte de sa mère.

Et la jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui se tenait devant lui et qui dansait avec lui ne savait surement pas ce qu'elle lui offrait. Non comment aurait pu savoir ? Lui qui avait rêvé de ce moment, depuis tant d'années… Comment aurait-elle pu savoir. Harry serra davantage la taille de Lily tout en enfonçant son tête dans son cou.

- Harry, tu pleures, remarqua Lily. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, sanglota-il. Tout va bien, répondit il.

Lily s'éloigna de lui.

- Non, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu pleures.

Harry effaça ses larmes avec sa manche.

- Lily continuons juste cette danse veux-tu ?

Lily acquiesça sans comprendre. Harry se cramponna à nouveau à Lily, sa futur mère, et il imagina la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si elle n'était pas morte.

Les larmes silencieuses roulèrent mais Harry continua la danse, gardant à tout jamais ce contact comme le souvenir de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais : l'étreinte d'une mère.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	17. Un s'âme'di chez les Malfoy

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai tout simplement oublié de publier.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17 - Un s'âme'di chez les Malfoy**

Toc Toc Toc.

- Harry tu es réveillé ?

- Hum, grommela Harry, tout en finissant de lire un livre. J'arrive.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil, déjà prêt pour le petit déjeuner.

- Lily, tu pars retrouver ta famille, constata Harry, devant les valises posées à côté de la jeune fille.

- Oui, le départ est à neuf heures. J'ai vraiment hâte de la retrouver.

- J'imagine répondit Harry évasif tout en ouvrant la porte donnant sur la salle commune.

- Attend, le bloqua Lily en refermant la porte. Harry hésita-t-elle. Hier soir, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et… Ce n'est pas facile, sourit elle mal à l'aise. Après la danse qu'on a eu, j'ai sentis que… Est-ce que tu éprouverais des sentiments pour moi ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. À quoi pensait Lily ?

- Parce que continua Lily, je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments pour toi, tu comprends ? On est amis, mais je ne t'aime pas d'amour, fit-elle maladroitement.

- Je comprends, répondit Harry quelque peu refroidit par ses paroles.

Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus de cette façon. Mais entendre Lily lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas c'était toujours dur. Parfois il aurait aimé que son instinct maternel se réveille. Un peu comme Albus et sa manie de sentir qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun.

- Je ne voudrais pas que cela remette en cause notre amitié, mais je préférais que ce soit clair dès maintenant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, répondit Harry, conciliant. Je t'aime Lily, mais pas comme tu l'imagines. Je ne veux pas être ton petit ami, rajouta Harry pour être clair. Et puis rajouta Harry, James me tuerait si je faisais ça.

Lily rigola à cette remarque.

- Tu es bête Harry. James ne te tuerait pas, mais il te ferait surement une blague tout à fait désagréable.

- Comme devenir violet ou avoir des cheveux de harpies ?

- Oui ou bien encore, être bloquée avec Mimi Geignarde une après-midi entière.

- Non ! Ils n'ont pas déjà fait ça ?

- Si pouffa Lily, à Maryline, une cinquième année. Elle ne lâchait pas Sirius. Du coup ils lui ont joué un mauvais tour.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais leurs blagues, commenta Harry surpris.

- Ca dépend, contra Lily. Je n'aime pas leurs blagues lorsqu'elles ont pour but d'humilier quelqu'un. Mais je dois dire que Maryline était vraiment très collante et les harcelait. C'était une bonne punition. Mais je ne le dirai jamais devant James. Même sous la torture.

- Vraiment ? fit provocateur Harry en rejoignant la salle commune.

Harry balaya la salle et vit James et les trois autres Maraudeurs. Jane et Emilie étaient là aussi. Ils attendaient visiblement Lily et Harry.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichiez, demanda Sirius, on vous a vu ouvrir la porte puis la refermer.

- Lily m'expliquait qu'elle avait adoré une blague que vous aviez faite à une certaine Maryline.

- Harry ! hurla Lily.

- Désolé Lily, mais c'est la pur vérité. Alors, demanda Harry, est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me raconter ce qui c'est passé ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Sirius, tendit que James affichait un magnifique sourire et embrassait rapidement Lily.

L'heure suivante passa à une vitesse folle, entre le repas et les anecdotes des Maraudeurs sur les blagues les plus ingénieuses qu'ils avaient faites. Lily resta grognon un moment puis se mit elle aussi à rire avec ses amis.

- Je te dis, insista Sirius, que la meilleure blague qu'on ait faite est celle visant Fergusson.

- Celle avec les chansons Moldus ? demanda Remus. Personnellement, je préfère celle où nous avions modifié la nourriture des élèves et où nous sommes tous devenus vieux. C'était plus grandiose.

- Pareil, commenta Peter.

- Moi je préfère celle de Maryline, ajouta James.

- Quoi, mais elle n'était même pas originale, reprit Sirius étonné.

- Oui mais c'est une blague que Lily a aimé.

- Vendu, râla Sirius.

- J'ai bien aimé aussi celle où nous sommes tous devenus vieux, apprit Lily aux autres.

- Lily ! s'offusqua Sirius.

- De plus en plus merveilleuse, commenta James abasourdi.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi peu respectueuse du règlement, se moqua Remus.

- C'est un choc, conclut Peter.

- Lily est bien plus machiavélique que vous ne le pensez, intervint Harry.

- Ah bon, dis nous tout, reprit Sirius.

- Eh bien, je l'ai vu mettre un ingrédient dans la potion de Bellatrix pour que celle-ci soit ratée.

- Oh ! s'exclama l'assemblée, presque émerveillée.

- N'importe quoi. En plus tu ne dis pas pourquoi.

- C'était avant-hier, non ? demanda Remus. Quand ils ont perdu leurs cheveux ?

- Donc tu l'as vraiment fait, compris James ébahi.

- Elle nous avait rendu bleu mardi dernier. Il fallait bien lui donner une leçon pour ce qu'elle nous avait fait.

- C'est elle qui nous a rendu bleus? s'étonna Remus.

- Tu as agi en vrai maraudeuse, resta pantois James, avant d'embrasser fougueusement Lily.

- Il nous aura fallu sept ans pour découvrir que Miss-je-sais-tout était en fait une vrai diablesse ! s'emporta Sirius.

- Non, s'opposa Lily, je n'ai pas….

- Harry, l'interpella une voix derrière lui.

Tout le monde arrêta de discuter. C'était Wilbertha Malfoy.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

- Non. Répondit-il avec sérieux.

- Bien. Nous t'attendrons pour 19h tapante Sois à l'heure. As-tu un costume ?

- Je me débrouillerais.

- Je t'en ferais livrer un.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Harry. Je ne veux rien de ton père.

- Comme tu le souhaite.

Wilbertha s'éloigna et sortit de la salle.

- Tu vas voir Malfoy ce soir, demanda Sirius avec un brin de colère.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ta copine ? demanda Remus, en repensant au slow d'Harry la veille.

- Non, je vais voir M. Malfoy, corrigea Harry.

- C'est à cause de l'affaire de Dobby ? demanda James.

- Non, diner d'affaire. Je crois que M. Malfoy voudrait que je rejoigne les Mangemorts.

- Quoi ! hurlèrent- ils tous en même temps.

- Je suis puissant et ils savent que je sais tuer. Je serais un très bon élément.

- Mais tu ne veux pas être un Mangemort, hein ? demanda Peter. En plus leur chef est mort.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi y vas-tu ?

- Pour lui donner ma réponse.

- Mais Wilbertha Malfoy pourrait lui dire, réfléchit Lily.

- Que penses-tu qu'un Malfoy ferait à une personne qui lui annoncerait que quelqu'un ne veut pas exécuter son ordre.

- Elle est de sa famille, contra Emilie.

- Ca n'empêche rien, intervint Sirius sombre.

- En effet. De plus, il est en parti responsable de l'attaque de Bibeline. Je vais donc profiter de ce repas pour que Malfoy père comprenne qu'il ne doit plus m'importuner. Et il n'y qu'une démonstration de force qui peut réussir cela.

- J'aimerais bien assister à ce repas, fit Jane.

- Non tu n'aimerais pas.

- Bon coupa James, et si on revenait à nos blagues et au fait que Lily n'est pas aussi sage qu'elle le prétend.

Tout le monde se mit à sourire, et peu à peu la discussion repartit.

A dix heures, Lily et les Maraudeurs rejoignirent leurs familles respectives, Sirius allant bien sûr dans celle des Potter. Seuls une vingtaine d'élèves restèrent. Harry nota que c'était tout de même plus qu'à son époque, du moins lors de ses jeunes années. Surement des orphelins. Remus resta lui aussi à l'école. Il devait surement y avoir une pleine lune bientôt. Ceci expliquait du coup le nombre important de Serdaigles. La copine de Remus, Jane, restait elle aussi.

Remus proposa à Harry un costume mais Harry refusa gentiment. Il irait chez les Malfoy avec sa robe d'écolier. Pas besoin de plus de soins pour cette famille. Ceci eut le don de faire sourire Remus.

- Bon, enchaina Remus. On fait une partie d'échec sorcier ? Comme ça quand Sirius rentrera, je pourrais lui dire que je t'ai battu ?

- Si tu veux, sourit Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que tu me battras.

- Dans ce cas, je pourrais au moins progresser, et m'approcher du jour ou je te battrai, concéda Remus.

Harry et Remus jouèrent tout le début d'après-midi puis Remus s'en alla rejoindre Jane. Harry travailla sur le projet d'histoire de la magie. Il se décida pour la vie de Voldemort. Il avait envi d'être un peu provocateur envers les Serpentard. Harry passa aussi voir Dobby pour lui proposer une petite vengeance à l'encontre des Malfoy. De quoi égayer la soirée en somme.

À 19h pétantes, Harry se retrouva devant la porte du manoir Malfoy. Un elfe l'invita à rentrer.

Avec toute l'étiquette exigée, Harry fut convié au petit salon. Celui-là même où il avait libéré Dobby. Celui-là même qui mesurait plus de cinquante mètre carré.

Harry s'installa sur le fauteuil et constata avec une certaine surprise que Wilbertha et surement Madame Malfoy étaient présentes.

Harry avait prévu initialement de faire un esclandre avant le repas. Finalement il attendrait peut-être la fin du repas curieux de voir jusqu'où Madame et sa fille serait associées à leur discussion.

- Bonjour. Je suis Madame Albertha Malfoy, la mère de Wilbertha.

Harry lui fit le baise-main que l'étiquette de la bourgeoisie demandait. Il en fit de même à Wilbertha alors qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré le matin même.

- Bien, buvez-vous de l'alcool Monsieur Tomson ?

- J'avoue avoir une préférence pour le whisky pur feu. Mais toute boisson fera l'affaire. Je ne suis pas difficile.

M. Malfoy sembla apprécier les goûts de Harry. Il appela son Elfe de Maison.

- Patchou !

Harry failli s'étouffer de rire. Patchou c'était très mignon comme nom, absolument le style de la maison.

- Apporte-nous du Whisky pur feu Witlhern, 1893, ainsi que du jus de grenade pour ses dames. Et prépare le repas. Nous n'allons pas tarder.

- Bien maitre, accepta l'elfe tout en disparaissant dans un « pof ».

- Notre nouvel elfe. Bien plus jeune et docile que le précédent commenta M. Malfoy provocateur.

Harry avait déjà une réponse toute trouvée à cette pique qu'il attendait. Il avait dû d'ailleurs convaincre Dobby d'y participer.

- Vous permettez, commença Harry. Dobby !

- Oui M. Tomson, commença Dobby qui apparut immédiatement, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être de retour chez les Malfoy.

- Peux-tu t'arranger avec l'elfe de M. Malfoy afin de préparer ma nourriture. J'ai un régime particulier, fit Harry à l'encontre de M. Malfoy. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que votre ancien elfe revienne l'instant d'un diner.

- Bien sûr que non fit M. Malfoy avec un sourire pincé. Je reconnais cependant, qu'il est un peu insultant d'apporter son propre elfe chez les autres. Il vous suffisait de nous dire votre régime alimentaire et notre elfe aurait pu s'en charger.

- Mon régime alimentaire consiste justement à n'être servi que par des elfes de confiance.

- Je vois, constata M. Malfoy légèrement refroidi.

L'elfe de M. Malfoy apparut avec les verres demandés. Dobby arriva quelques instant après et servit Harry avec un immense sourire. Harry le lui rendit. Dobby semblait commencer à aimer la scène qui se jouait.

- L'école se passe-t-elle bien ? demanda M. Malfoy pour lancer la discussion sur un thème plus neutre.

- Tout à fait.

- Et votre exposé demande le patriarche ? quel sujet avez-vous finalement pris.

Son sujet était initialement sur M. Malfoy mais celui-ci avait obtenu de lui qu'il ne continue pas en échange de l'arrêt des poursuites.

- J'ai changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, fit Harry avec un sourire. Nous devions choisir un fait historique qui avait été modifié à des fins politiques. Ma première idée n'était pas assez… intéressante, s'amusa Harry heureux de son effet. À la place, j'ai pris Voldemort et ses origines Moldu. Les implications politiques sont plus nombreuses, vous en conviendrez.

Wilbertha recracha son jus de Grenade et M. Malfoy toussa légèrement, preuve qu'il avait avalé de travers. Mme Malfoy resta de marbre. Harry se demanda si elle avait écouté ce qu'il avait dit.

- Wilbertha, se reprit son père. Tenez-vous bien. Sujet intéressant, enchaîna-t-il à l'attention d'Harry.

Harry remarqua surtout la ferveur avec laquelle l'elfe nettoya la bêtise de Wilbertha.

- En effet, reprit Harry toujours aussi imperturbable. Beaucoup de choses à dire en fait.

- C'était l'héritier de Serpentard, avança le sorcier.

- De par sa mère, oui. Elle est morte en couche. Le père était Moldu.

- Vraiment, c'est une théorie intéressante que vous avez là, releva par pur politesse le patriarche. Mais il faut des faits. Si vos preuves valent celles que vous m'avez montrées la dernière fois, j'ai peur que votre professeur vous donne une note bien basse.

- Vous avez raison. Peut être devrais-je revenir à mon premier sujet alors…

- Non, je ne crois pas, coupa M. Malfoy, se faisant menaçant.

Madame Malfoy sembla se réveiller et invita ses invités à rejoindre la table.

- Alors Harry, commença-t-elle d'où venez vous ?

- D'un pays en guerre, répondit-il.

- Mais où exactement ?

- Le lieu n'a que peu d'importance. C'est avec ceux qui nous accompagnent qui importent. Là bas, il n'y avait plus personne pour moi. Mais je suis heureux de voir que beaucoup de personnes sont fortes intéressantes ici.

- Connaissez-vous Wilbertha ?

Harry regarda la jeune fille à table. Il n'aimait pas parler d'elle en sa présence. C'était déplacé.

- Trop peu, répondit Harry. Seulement de réputation.

- Vraiment, s'extasia sa mère, et quelle est-elle ?

Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était là, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir un avis définitif. En plus d'être très belle et de bonne famille, Harry avait constaté que c'était une élève studieuse et solitaire. Elle n'était que très rarement avec ses camarades Serpentards de septième année, et encore moins avec les futurs Mangemorts.

La jeune fille faisait profile bas mais lui lançait un regard curieux. Elle semblait intéressée par sa réponse.

- Que du bien Madame. Mais je m'arrêterais là sinon votre mari pourrait croire que je deviens entreprenant.

M. Malfoy suivait en effet avec grand intérêt l'échange. Harry aurait bien aimé discuté avec Wilbertha. Son instinct et ce qu'il avait vu lui disaient qu'elle n'était pas comme son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop gentil avec elle. Dans peu de temps il allait refuser l'offre de M. Malfoy et il ne fallait pas que cela lui retombe dessus.

- Je suis par ailleurs marié, rajouta Harry.

- Je pensais que tu étais veuf, intervint pour la première fois Wilbertha.

- Aux yeux de la loi certes. Ma femme a disparu et il est évident pour mon gouvernement qu'elle a été tuée. Mais tant que nous ne retrouverons pas son corps, je considérerai que je suis encore marié.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, compléta Madame Malfoy en faisant les gros yeux à sa fille, lui intimant de ne plus parler.

Wilbertha piqua un fard et regarda son assiette de crudités disposées dans son assiette.

La discussion continua donc entre Harry, M. Malfoy et Mme Malfoy. Wilbertha n'avait pas son mot à dire et Harry en fut navrée pour elle. L'étiquette voulait en effet que les jeunes filles restent silencieuses, prouvant ainsi aux yeux de la société leur docilité et leur rang. Enfin Bellatrix devait être l'exception car Harry avait du mal à l'imaginer en femme soumise.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Madame Malfoy et Wilbertha prirent congé. Harry les salua comme il se doit et retint un sourire pour Wilbertha. La soirée avait du être ennuyeuse pour la jeune fille, mais celle-ci devait en avoir l'habitude.

- M. Tomson, l'invita M. Malfoy, nous serons mieux par ici. Un cigare ?

- Non merci. Je ne fume pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez, s'amusa M. Malfoy.

- Oh j'en ai une petite idée, répondit Harry, tout en pensant qu'il aurait pu faire une soirée bien plus sympathique avec Remus.

Une fois installé, M. Malfoy devint plus sérieux.

- Vous devez savoir M. Tomson que mon invitation n'était pas innocente. Et j'ose croire que si vous l'avez accepté c'est que vous n'êtes pas indisposé à m'écouter.

Un instant, un infime instant, Harry fut tenté de dire que si, justement, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Juste comme ça pour voir la réaction de M. Malfoy et aussi pour s'échapper de cette soirée au combien hypocrite. Mais ce ne serait pas correct. Et s'il pouvait faire l'affront à M. Malfoy de lui mettre sous le nez Dobby, il ne pouvait pas se permettre cet écart supplémentaire. Ce serait s'attirer des ennuis bien trop importants pour un bref instant de plaisir.

- Vous pouvez tenter, commença Harry, mais je doute que nous ayons les même valeurs M. Malfoy.

- Êtes-vous un sang pur, M. Tomson ?

- Mes parents étaient sorciers, répondit Harry sincèrement, mais ma mère était née de parents Moldus. Je ne me considère donc pas comme un sang pur.

- Cela aurait pu être pire, laissa échapper l'homme blond.

Harry se mordit les joues.

- Au repas, M. Tomson, vous nous avez dit que vous étiez en guerre. Quel était le motif de cette guerre ?

- Le même qu'ici.

- Et vous étiez dans quel camp ?

- Dans celui qui tuait les sorciers prônant le sang pur. Dans votre communauté on aurait pu m'appeler tueur de Mangemort.

M. Malfoy se leva soudainement. Et fit quelques tours sur lui-même avant de dévisager Harry.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venu M. Tomson ?

- Je vous retourne la question M. Malfoy. Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? Vous saviez très bien mes positions avant de venir. Je ne l'ai jamais dit aussi ouvertement que ce soir, mais cela était évident. Et je ne doute pas que vos informations sont à jour. Alors pourquoi me faire venir ?

- Il y a parfois des différences entre ce qu'on dit et ce que l'on fait, insista le patriarche.

- Pas chez moi. Je ne dis que la vérité. Je suis un Gryffondor, M. Malfoy, se moqua gentiment de lui-même Harry.

Harry se leva et lui fit face.

- Posez votre question M. Malfoy. La vraie question, celle qui vous a fait m'inviter alors que le risque est grand, du fait de ma présence et de vos sous-entendus, de vous faire épingler comme ancien Mangemort.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, faiblit M. Malfoy, un policier venait de vous casser votre baguette. Vous en souvenez vous ?

- Parfaitement.

- Vous vous êtes retourné vers moi et vous aviez les yeux rouges. Les yeux injectés de sang et vous avez prit la parole, vous avez dit d'une voix dur qui prolongeait les « s » : « M. Malfoy, vous n'auriez pas du faire cela. S'attaquer à moi reviens à se suicider. Et vous m'avez mis dans une colère noire. Hélassssss.. Quelle douce punition vais-je te donner ? »

- Vous avez une bonne mémoire M. Malfoy constata Harry, comprenant aussi où voulait en venir M. Malfoy.

- Qui êtes-vous Monsieur Tomson ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question, mais je peux vous dire ce qui vous intéresse, M. Malfoy. Vous faites fausse route. Je ne suis pas Voldemort ou sa réincarnation. Je n'abrite pas derrière mon dos sa carcasse trainante.

- Je n'imaginais pas…

- Si le coupa Harry. Et c'était l'effet voulu. Je l'avais fait exprès à l'époque. Je voulais que vous ayez peur de moi et quoi de mieux que d'imiter votre maître. Cependant c'était stupide de ma part. Je n'ai fais cela que parce que vous m'aviez passablement très énervé. Pour votre santé mentale, oubliez ce passage.

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais. Vous … M. Malfoy hésita puis se lança. Vous l'avez imité à la perfection, c'est impossible sans l'avoir rencontré à de nombreuses reprises. Et encore. Je suis certain que vous êtes fourchelangue comme lui.

Harry resta silencieux pour faire comprendre au patriarche qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans ses explications.

- Mieux vaut me dire tout de suite ce qu'il en est menaça l'adulte, car je trouverais le fin mot de cette histoire.

- J'ai peur que vous ne soyez déçu, conclut Harry car vous ne trouverez rien. Moi par contre, je suis aussi venu avec une idée en tête. Je me suis gentiment prêté à cette mascarade de repas familial, pour vous transmettre ces mots : laissez-moi tranquille. Ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus et ne venez plus embêter mes amis ou ceux qui pourrait avoir des informations sur moi.

- Sinon…

- Sinon, il n'y a pas que la voix que je sais imiter chez Voldemort. Et vous pourriez gouter à mon imitation parfaite de certains sorts que votre Lord Noir affectionne.

- J'entends votre requête.

- Je prends donc congé de vous.

- M. Tomson, rappela M. Malfoy.

- Oui ?

- En signe de bonne amitié je vais vous donner un conseil. Prenez votre temps en rentrant. Juste un conseil bien sûr. Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez ou me retrouver.

Effrayé malgré lui, Harry transplana directement à Poudlard. Il voulait vérifier que tout allait bien. Les conseils des Malfoy avaient toujours plusieurs significations. Et il était certain que celle-ci présageait d'une attaque imminente de l'école.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry n'entendit pas de cris ou de hurlements, ce qui était bon signe. Aussitôt Harry se morigéna de ce qu'il venait de faire. À cause de son inquiétude, il avait transplané directement dans la salle commune. Il aurait pu rencontrer Remus ou un autre élève.

Harry sonda les à l'entour, et découvrit qu'aucun Gryffondor n'était là. Même pas Remus. Pourquoi Remus n'était pas là. Il était tard tout de même. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, la lune était pleine. Remus s'était transformé en loup-garou. Il devait passer une nuit bien pire que la sienne. Harry se reprocha de ne pas lui avoir glissé un mot de compassion durant la journée. Il pouvait être si égoïste et Remus si doux et discret.

Mais les pensées d'Harry ne purent aller plus loin. Sous ses yeux, dans la cours, trois professeurs semblaient guetter quelque chose. Etait-ce son retour ? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison. Albus lui avait donné le droit de sortir. Mais alors pourquoi M. Slughorn, Mme Babbling et Mme Duke, tous trois professeurs, étaient dehors, devant le saule pleureur ? Etait-ce en lien avec la pleine lune ou le conseil de M. Malfoy ?

Aussitôt les peurs d'Harry revinrent en force. Harry ne voulait pas rester dans l'incertitude, et il avait une excuse tout trouvée.

L'adolescent transplana à pré-au-lard, et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école, comme s'il rentrait de chez M. Malfoy.

- Harry, l'interpella M. Davis son professeur de DCFM. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi feint-il, découvrant Minerva McGonagall un peu plus loin sur ses gardes. Juste à coté, une prof de divination qui s'appelait Mme Pepper, était collée à Minerva, trop effrayée pour faire quoique ce soit d'utile.

- La cache qui retenait les élèves loup-garou s'est ouverte, leur laissant le champ libre pour faire tous les ravages nécessaires. Les autres professeurs essayent de les ramener dans leurs cages, mais ils n'ont réussi pour l'instant à en récupérer que trois. Il reste encore trois loups-garous que nous n'arrivons pas à appréhender.

- Il y a eu des blessés ?

- Une élève de deuxième année, Sylviane Babillons, a été mordue. Deux élèves, Marie Popansky et Jane Raste sont à l'infirmerie mais elles n'ont pas été mordues. Par contre, il nous manque trois élèves, enfin, maintenant deux élèves à l'appel.

- M. Tomson, continua Minerva auriez-vous vu Miss Stakehouse de quatrième année à Serpentard, ou M. Hart cinquième année de Serdaigle.

- Stakehouse, s'étrangla Harry.

- Oui, confirma Minerva.

- Mais qu'est qu'elle fait dehors un soir de pleine lune ? hurla Harry, hors de lui.

- C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir, répliqua sèchement son professeur. L'auriez-vous vu ?

- Non. Mais je vais la trouver immédiatement.

- Vous savez où elle est ? s'étonna son professeur de DCFM.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi diable,…

Harry lui jeta un regard sans intérêt avant de se focaliser sur un plan pour retrouver la jeune fille.

- Accio balais école, ordonna Harry avec un mouvement de baguette.

- Où allez-vous, s'inquiéta Minerva. Vous devez rentrer immédiatement dans l'école et vous mettre en sécurité.

- Pour la laisser se faire tuer ? J'ai juré sur ma magie de la protéger. Si je ne le faisais pas je mourrais dans l'instant.

Minerva étouffa un cri.

- Harry c'est trop dangereux, intervint M. Davis

Harry enfourcha le balai qui venait d'arriver.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude de lutter contre les loups-garous. Je la retrouverais et la ramènerai à l'infirmerie. Après j'irais chercher Harry Hart. A toute, lança Harry, devant l'impuissance de ses professeurs.

Harry monta haut, très haut dans le ciel et activa sa magie pour voir les auras. Il vit en premier les professeurs, par groupe de trois. Albus était avec Hagrid et Manthe, un professeur d'arithmancie. Un autre groupe se rapprochait d'eux. Ce n'était pas des professeurs. Harry se concentra davantage. Des Mangemorts ! C'était une attaque de Mangemort. Comment était-ce possible ? Voldemort était censé être détruit et il l'aurait sentit si ses Mangemorts l'avaient ressuscité. Non ce devait être les Mangemorts guérilleros dont il avait entendu parler à son arrivée. Ces Mangemorts continuaient leur combat envers et contre tous, même après la mort de Voldemort.

Désireux de les rejoindre, Harry du se faire violence pour ne pas aller les voir. Il devait d'abord retrouver Bibeline Stakehouse. Pour la première fois, Harry regretta son serment de devoir protéger la jeune Serpentard. Si seulement elle ne voyait pas les auras. Si seulement il n'était pas tête-brûlée.

- Avec des « si » on referait le monde, se morigéna Harry. Allons plutôt la sauver. S'il n'est pas trop tard.

Harry chercha d'autres groupes ou personnes dans la forêt. Il trouva un groupe composé de Filius Flitwick, M. Brulopot, et Mme Chourave. Le groupe de Flitwick était en train d'appréhender deux loups-garous qui décortiquaient un corps humain. Horrifié, Harry pointa son balai et descendit en chandelle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Bibeline, pensa Harry horrifié.

Harry découvrit les deux loups coincés dans une cage argentée, cage que maintenait Filius, tandis que M. Brulopot était penché sur la dépouille. Les loups-garous étaient maitrisés.

- Qui est là ? s'effraya Mme Chourave.

- C'est Harry Tomson. Qui est mort ? demanda-t-il autoritairement.

- Nous ne savons pas. C'est un garçon, précisa le professeur, trop perturbé pour s'étonner de sa présence.

- Alors c'est Harry Hart, fit Harry quelque peu soulagé.

A choisir, il préférait ça. Hart était un futur Mangemort, et un lâche. Bibeline elle n'avait rien fait. Mais tous les deux avaient un lien, songea Harry tout en repoussant à plus tard cette constatation.

- C'est un des mes élèves alors, constata M. Flitwick malheureux.

- Qui manque-t-il d'autre, demanda Mme Chourave bouleversée.

- Bibeline Stakehouse. Avec les deux loups qui sont là, il ne reste qu'un loup en liberté.

Harry regarda les loups et détourna les yeux pris de malaise.

- Nous allons vous ramener, proposa M. Brulopot croyant Harry terrifié.

Mais son geste avait une toute autre cause. Parmi les deux loups, il y avait Remus. Il l'aurait reconnu parmi des centaines de loups. Il avait une tache blanche sur le museau. Et son regard quoique terrifiant renvoyait paradoxalement une certaine douceur bleutée. Enfin sauf à cet instant. Remus avait du sang plein sa mâchoire et Harry jurait avoir vu encore quelques morceaux de peau dans sa gueule.

- Merlin, gémit Harry.

Remus avait tué. Comment le Gryffondor allait pouvoir surmonter ça ? Lui qui était si doux et gentil. Comment allait-il supporter le fait que son alter ego avait tué avec violence un camarade. Et comment ceux-ci réagiraient ?

- Vous devez rassembler les loups ensemble, ordonna Harry.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Flitwick.

- Vous devez mélanger les loups garous pour qu'aucun d'eux ne sache qui a tué cet élève.

- Mais nous devons attendre l'arrivée des Aurors. Des élèves ont tué un autre élève, s'insurgea Mme Chourave. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire.

- Non, répliqua Harry sèchement. Des loups garous ont tué un élève. Les deux élèves ici n'ont aucun contrôle sur eux même et ne se rappelleront de rien demain matin. Si vous les mélangez dès maintenant avec les autres les Aurors ne pourront pas attaquer tous les élèves, surtout s'il y a la fille d'un chef de département. Mais si vous ne le faites pas, ces deux élèves sont finis. Ils seront enfermés, ou pire. Une vie a déjà été perdu, n'en perdons pas deux autres supplémentaires.

- Ca suffit gronda M. Brulopot. Ne parlez pas sur ce ton à un professeur.

- Le ton n'est peut être pas bon, corrigea M. Flitwick mais le raisonnement est juste. Je les ramène avec les autres loups-garous, l'informa son professeur.

Harry le remercia mais son esprit repartait déjà sur ce qui lui restait à faire.

Cette soirée allait de mal en pire. De plus Albus devait surement combattre les Mangemorts de tout à l'heure. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Harry ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Harry se força à mettre de coté ses sentiments ou pensées. Il devait retrouver Bibeline. C'était sa priorité. Il penserait après. Consciencieusement et presque avec trop de facilité, Harry cloisonna ses sentiments.

- M. Tomson, ordonna M. Flitwick venez avec moi.

- Non, j'ai encore des choses à faire, le corrigea Harry tout en enjambant son balais.

Avant que ses professeurs ne puissent l'en empêcher, Harry fut en quelques secondes dans les airs.

Se concentrant sur l'aura de la jeune fille, il la trouva, enfin, perchée en haut d'un arbre, alors qu'un loup-garou guettait sa proie en bas.

Il avait mis un temps fou à la retrouver. Se précipitant vers l'arbre, Harry se mit à la hauteur de Bibeline.

- Harry, fit-elle soulagée.

- Est-ce que tu es blessée ?

- Oui

Harry se mordit les joues. Il avait failli à sa tâche. Encore une fois.

- Mais pas à cause des loups, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter. Je me suis cassé une cheville. Et je pense et je me suis ouvert la paume. Ca saigne beaucoup. Mais sinon pas de morsures, répéta la jeune fille choquée. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Mais j'ai eu si peur.

- Bien.

- Qu'est ce que des loups-garous font là, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Plus tard les explications. Tiens moi la main et ne la lâche pas.

- On est trop lourd pour un balai !

- Qui te dit qu'on va prendre un balai, répondit Harry amusé.

Bibeline lui donna sa main, et Harry transplana directement dans l'infirmerie. Il aurait dû la ramener de manière plus sûre, c'était ce que lui disait ses consignes de sécurité, mais il voulait enfermer le loup au plus vite puis rejoindre Albus Dumbledore. Tans pis si les autres apprenaient qu'il pouvait se déplacer dans le château.

- Arghhh cria l'infirmière devant l'arrivée impromptue d'Harry et Bibeline. Comment… Comment…

- Bibeline est blessée, je vous laisse prendre soin d'elle.

- Comment êtes vous arrivés ? Comment…

Mais Harry transplana à nouveau dans la foret interdite là où se tenait il y a encore quelques minutes Bibeline.

Perché sur son balai, il regarda le loup qui le dévisageait avec délectation, le considérant surement comme son prochain repas.

- Tu vas vite déchanter, s'amusa Harry tout en conjurant une cage argentée autour du loup.

C'était vraiment trop simple. Enfin en apparence, car conjurer une cage argentée était supposé être un acte de magie très puissant et difficile à réaliser. Mais pas pour lui.

Après avoir fait valser la cage vers la grande cours, sachant pertinemment que les professeurs la trouveraient et que les loups-garous ne se formaliserait pas des secousses, Harry se dirigea au plus vite vers Albus. Tous les loups étaient enfin maitrisés.

Il retrouva Hagrid penché au dessus d'Albus et pleurant. Un instant son cœur manqua un battement et Harry se précipita auprès d'eux, notant au passage, le corps d'un professeur allongé au sol, sans vie.

- Il est mort ? hurla Harry désespéré.

- Non, renifla Hagrid, mais c'est tout comme. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémorragie et il a perdu conscience. Il y a des blessures partout. Les Mangemorts ils lui ont pris son sang et ils sont partis, ils l'ont laissé comme ça. Je crois qu'il est mort. Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

- Qu'est ce que c'était comme sort, demanda Harry qui avait déjà son idée.

- Snif, snif… est ce qu'il est mort ?

- Hagrid, hurla Harry. Qu'est ce que c'était comme maléfice ?

- Un sort que je ne connais pas. Septata, sectampa, je ne me rappelle plus.

- Sectumsempra?

- Oui, non, peut être je ne sais plus. Snif snif.

Harry soupira et toucha le pouls du directeur. Il ne le sentait plus ou très peu et même ce pouls était peut-être le fruit de son imagination.

- Poussez-vous et aller chercher de l'aide.

- Mais…

- Vite !

Hagrid se mit à courir.

Aussitôt Harry se concentra sur Albus. Il conjura le sort que Severus avait inventé. Le sang arrêta de couler. Mais au vu du sang qui entourait Albus, le directeur ne survivrait pas sans transfusion. Pourquoi la magie ne permettait pas de créer plus de sang ! s'insurgea Harry.

Heureusement, Harry savait qu'il pouvait donner son sang à Albus. Il avait déjà du le faire une fois. Mais comment transférer son sang dans Albus ?

Soudain il sut. Sans trop savoir comment, il connaissait une formule. Il savait même d'où elle venait. Ce sort était utilisé lors des mariages ancestraux. Les époux mélangeaient une partie de leur sang avec leur moitié, avant les épousailles pour savoir s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Inutile de dire que beaucoup moururent de cette pratique qui fut rapidement interdite. Par la suite se sort fut légèrement modifié pour permettre de transférer dans un seul sens, le sang d'une personne à une autre. Ce fut une pratique que Gerald le sanguinaire, roi du moyen âge, appréciait tout particulièrement. Pour remercier ses chevaliers de leur loyauté il leur imposait l'épreuve du sang. Si le chevalier n'avait pas un sang capable d'assimiler et d'accueillir le sang de son roi alors il devait mourir. Là encore ce roi fut vite déchu de son trône, manquant cruellement de chevaliers.

Harry frissonna. Comment pouvait-il connaitre cette formule ? C'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler, mais il était sur que ce sort existait. C'était un peu comme si l'âme de Voldemort, Albus ou Dobby lui délivrait une partie de leur connaissance lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais Harry avait l'impression que ce souvenir venait de Voldemort. Or d'habitude cela avait toujours été de Dobby ou de Dumbledore. Pourquoi ce souvenir ?

Harry secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaitre ses tergiversations. Il devait avant tout sauver Albus. Plus tard les explications !

Harry pris un bout de son manteau et le trempa dans le sang d'Albus. Puis se servant de son manteau comme d'un pinceau, il décrivit un cercle autour du directeur. Il se coupa à son tour et recouvra les traces déjà faites avec son propre sang, puis commença une litanie en une langue ténébreuse et oubliée.

- Asta cala bariktri, am'i sti grut uldi.

Durant toute la litanie, Harry ne lâcha pas la main d'Albus.

Harry se sentit faiblir puis vit le lien magique qui le reliait à Albus grossir et devenir plus consistant. Petit à petit, Harry sentit son sang se transférer vers Albus. Harry s'assis au coté de son directeur et lui toucha le pouls. Celui-ci redevenait stable et régulier. Il était faible mais c'était déjà cela.

Harry soupira. Sans le lien d'âme qui l'unissait à Albus il n'aurait jamais pu lui transférer autant de sang d'un coup.

Sa tête lui tourna. Harry hésita à arrêter le sort. Mais Harry était prêt à tout pour sauver Albus et voulait être sûr qu'il lui avait donné assez de sang. Ce dernier lui avait donné sa vie et son âme pour l'aider et le sauver. Qui était-il pour ne pas faire la même chose en retour ?

Il attendit encore quelques secondes, avant de mettre fin au sort en effaçant une partie du cercle.

La situation rappela à Harry les derniers instants de vie d'Albus. Harry ferma les yeux puis se força à penser à autre chose. Il essaya d'analyser les événements.

Harry supposait que les Mangemorts avaient lâché les loups-garous pour faire diversion et attaquer Dumbledore. Ce qu'ils voulaient semblaient être le sang du directeur d'après Hagrid. Le sang servait pour beaucoup de chose. Pour les envoutements vaudou, pour des sortilèges bien noirs,… Mais les Mangemorts voulaient le sang d'Albus Dumbledore, et non le sang de quelqu'un d'autre et ceci lui rappela un épisode de sa vie qu'il aurait bien aimé oublié. Ici Albus devait être considéré comme le pire ennemi de Voldemort. Etait-ce pour cette raison que les Mangemorts avaient pris le sang d'Albus ? Ils voulaient ressusciter Voldemort, comme cela s'était produit dans son monde ? En tout cas c'était la pire des options et la plus crédibles, dans tous les scénarios qu'il avait élaboré à la hâte.

La tête lui tournait. Peut être un peu trop. Harry se sentait fatigué, mais voyait qu'Albus reprenait des couleurs. Ce dernier commença à ouvrir les yeux. Difficilement au départ puis plus facilement.

Harry lui sourit et Albus quelque peu hébété, finit par lui sourire en retour. Ce fut la dernière image qu'Harry put assimiler avant de fermer les yeux.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	18. Lame'alg'ame du loup et de l'humain

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes. Désolé pour le retard, cette fois-ci c'est Cassiopee008 qui a oublié de me donner le chapitre. On fait la paire toutes les deux… ^u^

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 18 - L'âme'alg'âme du loup et de l'humain**

Harry regarda la chambre autour de lui. Une pièce blanche et aseptisée. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette pièce.

À côté de lui, Albus le regardait ou plutôt le dévisageait, tout en lui tenant la main. Surpris, Harry la retira immédiatement pour cesser tout contact.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu es à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, répondit-il après un moment. Mais l'infirmerie ne ressemble pas à cela normalement, si?

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire pour une explication. Il était sûr qu'il avait la réponse dans sa tête mais il avait un mal de crane horrible.

- Tu dois faire référence à la grande salle de l'infirmerie. Mais il existe des salles plus personnalisées. Comme je ne voulais pas que mes élèves me voient alité, et sachant que tu ne trouverais pas le sommeil en leur présence, j'ai demandé une pièce personnelle. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Harry, redemanda le directeur, peu convaincu ?

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit par flash. Pomfresh était arrivée dans la forêt, escortée par Minerva et M. Davis. Les professeurs l'avaient durement secoué pour avoir des réponses. Ils avaient vu les traces du rite satanique et Harry avait du expliquer très sommairement que le rite était terminé, qu'Albus était normalement sauf, qu'il avait maitrisé le dernier loup-garou, que des Mangemorts avaient attaqués Dumbledore, qu'il n'avait rien, et qu'un élève était mort.

Son discours décousu et peu ordonné, avait dû être assez clair car les professeurs et l'infirmière avaient retenu l'essentiel et réagirent comme il se devait.

- Un peu mal à la tête, avoua Harry qui sentait qu'un élément de la soirée ne lui revenait pas.

Albus lui montra une potion à avaler :

- Jusqu'à la dernière goute. Sinon vous ne pourrez pas sortir.

Harry hésita.

- Je l'ai personnellement vérifiée, précisa Albus.

Harry acquiesça et bu le plus vite possible la potion.

- Argh, commenta Harry avec grimace en avalant la potion. Je déteste ça.

- Moi aussi.

Harry remarqua qu'Albus lui montrait sa fiole vide.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- C'est nutritif. Cela permet d'accélérer la régénération de notre sang.

- Je croyais que c'était impossible ?

- Moi aussi, mais le sort que vous avez fait semble me prouver le contraire.

- Qu'y avait-il dans la potion dans ce cas ? esquiva Harry.

- La potion permet surtout de mettre notre corps dans de bonnes conditions pour produire du sang, et accessoirement cela nous permet de rester éveillés et assez actifs pour donner le change.

- Ah ! comprit Harry. Et vous, vous allez bien ?

- Très bien et grâce à toi. Même si je dois dire que je n'apprécie pas de devoir la vie à un sort de magie noire qui d'après Mme Babbling était particulièrement sombre. Elle analyse encore ton œuvre.

- Je préfèrerais qu'elle ne continue pas. Ce genre de magie ferait mieux de rester oublié.

- Que m'as-tu fait, demanda Albus ?

- Je vous ai donné de mon sang.

- Uniquement cela ? Tu ne m'as rien fait d'autre ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sort est classé parmi ceux de magie noire car elle utilise le sang, mais il n'a rien de maléfique, contrairement à ce que pense Mme Babbling. La formule est simplement ancienne et oubliée.

- Un sort exige toujours des contreparties. Et créer du sang me semble être un sort particulièrement exigeant.

- Je n'ai pas créé de sang, réaffirma Harry. Je viens de vous le dire et je pensais que Mme Pomfresh l'avait également deviné. J'ai transféré mon sang en vous.

- Eh bien c'était une de ses hypothèses et cela répondra à ses interrogations. Mais pour votre information, Mme Pomfresh n'a malheureusement pas réussi à vous toucher. Vous refusiez qu'elle vous approche, même à demi-inconscient. Ils ont du vous transporter par magie puis lorsque j'étais assez rétablis, ils m'ont demandé de te donner tes potions car apparemment, et contrairement aux autres, je pouvais t'approcher.

Albus marqua un temps et rajouta.

- Tu as une protection très bizarre et très sélective.

Harry resta silencieux. Ce calme lui permit d'intégrer ce que venait de dire Albus. Soudain, paniqué, Harry toucha son bandana et soupira de soulagement. Il était toujours là. Mais il semblait dur comme s'il avait été imbibé de quelque chose avant de sécher.

- C'est du sang, précisa le professeur. Durant la nuit tu t'es mis à hurler à la mort. Tu criais à t'en démonter la mâchoire. Du sang coulait de ton bandana. Je voulais te l'enlever pour voir ce qui provoquait cet état, mais à ce moment là tu n'acceptais plus ma présence. Étrange protection que la tienne. Une fois calmé, tu n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on touche à ton bandana. Tu étais vraiment très convaincant. Puis tu es tombé dans l'inconscience. Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire et se rappela enfin. Voldemort était ressuscité durant la nuit. Les Mangemorts avaient célébré le rituel de la renaissance, et avec le sang d'Albus, les os du père de Voldemort et la chair de Bellatrix, le Seigneur de Ténèbres était revenu à la vie. Il avait alors eu une vision de cette renaissance. Une vision atroce de douleur, une vision telle qu'il en avait quand il ne savait pas encore maîtriser son occlumencie. Était-il si faible hier qu'il en avait baissé sa garde ? Il avait certes donné son sang, mais cela n'aurait pas du avoir de lien avec ses protections mentales.

- Tu hurlais de douleur, mais tu semblais conscient.

- Je n'ai pas parlé d'autre chose ?

- Comme quoi, demanda Albus, avec un faux air d'innocent ?

Harry eut un sourire devant cette tactique grossière et essaya de se rappeler sa soirée.

Non, ce n'était pas cela, se corrigea Harry mentalement, toujours perturbé par sa fragilité. Il avait baissé sa garde volontairement. Il voulait savoir si Voldemort allait renaitre durant la nuit. Oui, il avait pensé que le sang prélevé sur Albus appartenait au rituel de renaissance. Du coup il avait baissé sa garde et malheureusement pour lui son doute s'était vu vérifié.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit, reprit Harry insistant.

- Tu n'as cessé de dire qu' « Il » était en vie. Mais tu n'as pas précisé qui. Ensuite lorsque j'ai essayé de te soigner et de t'enlever le bandana, tu m'as rejeté et m'as hurlé de ne pas toucher à ton bandeau. J'ai insisté mais tu m'as menacé avec ta baguette. J'ai du attendre que tu sois endormis pour pouvoir te prodiguer les premiers soins.

- Vous avez regardez sous mon bandana, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, répondit Albus. Tu étais redevenu calme et ton front ne saignait plus. Tu ne présentais plus aucun signe laissant présager que ta crise allait revenir. Et cela semblait très important à tes yeux de ne pas y toucher. Nous t'avons veillé toute la nuit.

- Bien.

- Personne n'a touché à ton bandana, se répéta Albus mal à l'aise. Mais en m'occupant de toi, j'ai pu voir que le sang sur ton front n'était pas uniforme, commença Albus. Cela représentait…

- Ne dites plus rien. Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Harry je dois savoir.

- Non le coupa Harry. Vous ne savez rien et vous ne devez pas savoir. Tout ce que je peux vous promettre c'est ce que je vous ai promis en rentrant dans cette école. Je ne suis pas un danger pour vos élèves, du moins intentionnellement. Mais je peux être dangereux. Si les termes de notre contrats ne vous conviennent plus, dites le moi et je partirais.

- Non, répondit Albus après un temps de réflexion. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Si tu es un danger il vaut mieux que je t'ai à l'œil.

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur.

- Et puis rajouta Albus, je suis incapable de penser à toi de cette façon. J'ai pour habitude de suivre mon instinct. Et celui-ci me dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien. De plus tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal jusqu'ici. Enfin, contre toute logique, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai ce besoin de te protéger comme si c'était ma propre vie qui était en jeu. C'est viscéral. Étrange certainement. Magique surement. Mais c'est comme ça.

Harry fut ému de cette déclaration qui voulait dire beaucoup.

- Et puis Fumsec t'adore, rajouta Albus, badin.

- Ou me déteste, corrigea le Gryffondor. Son opinion vacille souvent à mon sujet.

- Non dernièrement, Fumsec a fait son choix. Il a décidé qu'il t'aimait. Il est d'ailleurs venu à ton chevet pendant que tu dormais.

- Oh c'est gentil.

- Harry, reprit son directeur d'un ton mortellement sérieux, qui est ce « Il » ?

- Oh c'est ma foi évident, non ?

Devant son silence Albus essaya une autre approche :

- Es-tu un voyant ?

- Non, mais c'est trop compliqué à vous expliquer. Cela ne va générer que des questions, se plaignit Harry.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Tu as mal à la tête ? demanda soudain Albus devant la grimace d'Harry.

- Non j'imagine juste la déferlante de questions qui va suivre.

- Bien, conclu Albus en changeant d'angle d'attaque. On peut peut-être commencé par autre chose. Que faisais-tu hier dans la forêt.

- Je rentrais du rendez-vous de chez les Malfoy, répondit aussitôt Harry.

- Oh, fut surpris Albus, j'avais oublié. Cela s'est bien passé ?

- Comme je l'imaginais.

- D'accord, retint Albus. Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de me raconté ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je suis revenu de chez M. Malfoy plutôt énervé vers minuit. J'ai rencontré les professeurs McGonagall et Davis devant la porte de Poudlard. Ils m'attendaient. Ils m'ont raconté ce qui se passait. Comme j'étais lié par mon serment avec Bibeline Stakehouse, je me suis précipité à son secours. J'ai fais venir un balais puis j'ai survolé la forêt. Comme je peux voir les auras, je vous ai d'abord repéré, vous, Hagrid et Mme Manthe. Vous vous trouviez au Nord Nord-Ouest par rapport à l'entrée de Poudlard. Mille deux cent mètres je dirais. J'ai vu que des Mangemorts qui vous attaquaient par le Sud, mais j'ai aussi vu le groupe de M. Flitwick. Celui était situé à l'Ouest, dix degré Nord environ, trois milles mètres du portail. Ce groupe était composé de M. Flitwick, Mme Chourave et M. Brûlopot qui étaient avec un corps d'élève mort. Je suis allé vérifier que ce n'était pas Bibeline. J'ai vite compris que c'était M. Hart l'autre élève manquant. Deux loups-garous étaient maitrisés. Il n'en restait qu'un en liberté. Je suis remonté sur mon balai et j'ai vu Bibeline, à plus de cinq milles mètres de la porte, au Nord-Ouest. Elle se trouvait sur un arbre et un loup-garou la guettait. Au vu de son état, je ne pouvais ni la mettre sur mon balais ni la faire marcher. Je l'ai donc téléporté à l'infirmerie. Ensuite je suis retourné près de l'arbre pour conjurer une grille en argent et j'ai fais lévité la cage vers la cours pour que les profs s'en occupent. Immédiatement après, je suis venu vous rejoindre pour voir si tout allait bien. Je vous ai retrouvé par terre. J'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé à Hagrid. J'ai arrêté le sort de saignement, et puis je vous ai transféré mon propre sang. Ensuite vous connaissez mieux la suite que moi.

- Comment as-tu fais pour conjurer tout seul une cage en argent? Et mieux encore comment as-tu pu transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

- Très simple répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Je suis super fort.

- Harry le gronda son directeur, dont la patience semblait sur le point de faillir.

- Non je suis sérieux répondit Harry. Capturer un loup garou c'est comme faire un _wingardium leviosa_ pour un septième année. C'est vraiment très simple. Transplaner me demande plus d'énergie, mais disons que cela reste du domaine du possible pour moi.

– Je dois savoir comment tu t'y prends. Si d'autres …

Harry l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main

- Personne ne pourra jamais faire ce que je fais. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais sûrement le seul et l'unique être jamais capable de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

- Est-ce qu'un descendant des fondateurs pourrait…

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'utilise pas la même magie que vous quand je transplane. Comme ce n'est pas de la magie « humaine », je ne trouve pas de résistance à rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école qui n'a des barrières que pour la magie sorcière. Et heureusement, sinon comment feraient d'ailleurs les elfes de maisons pour nettoyer le château et servir à manger sans transplaner.

- Tu veux dire que tu as de la magie d'elfe de maison ?

- Je dis juste que j'utilise une magie différente de celle pratiquée à Poudlard. Après vous en déduisez ce que vous voulez.

- Comment as-tu arrêté le sort de saignement ? continua le directeur en sautant du coq à l'âne.

- Je connaissais ce sort et son contre-sort.

- Pourquoi m'avoir transférer autant de sang Harry, hésita le directeur. Tu savais que je pouvais vivre avec deux fois moins de sang. Tu étais dans un sale état à cause de moi.

- Je voulais être sûr que vous surviviez.

- Quel est notre lien ?

- Vous êtes mon directeur, répondit Harry sûr de lui.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que je suis le seul à pouvoir venir auprès de toi sans me faire refouler par ta magie. Juste parce que je suis ton directeur ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul, corrigea Harry.

- Ah oui ? Qui d'autre ? Cela pourra me servir si tu te mets encore dans d'autres situations.

- D'autres personnes, resta évasif Harry en songeant à Dobby et Voldemort.

Pouvait-il parler de personnes pour les qualifier ?

- Harry, revint à la charge Albus qui est ce « il » ?

- Les Mangemorts vous ont attaqué et auraient pu vous tuer. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Que cherchaient-ils ? questionna Harry en réponse.

- Réponds à ma question Harry.

- J'y réponds justement par une question. Que cherchaient-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils voulaient mon sang.

- Oui mais ils n'ont pas voulu vous tuer, ce n'était pas leur mission. Hagrid a dit que les Mangemorts ont pris votre sang et qu'ils sont partis après cela.

- En effet. Peut-être veulent-ils me lancer un sort particulier avec mon sang.

- Alors qu'ils avaient l'occasion de vous tuer. Non… Ils veulent vous garder en vie et utiliser votre sang dans ces conditions.

- Harry, le coupa son directeur, je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet.

- Au contraire. Nous sommes au cœur de toute l'affaire.

- Affaire qui ne te concerne pas Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Ces histoires doivent rester entre moi et … les autres, resta-t-il flou. Toi tu dois rester loin de tout cela. Tu te rappelles, tu es un élève. Alors, dis moi qui est ce « il » et laisse moi régler cette affaire tout seul.

- Je suis en train de vous donner la réponse, se répéta Harry. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ils vous ont pris votre sang ?

- J'ai des idées, lâcha Albus malgré lui, considérant qu'Harry n'en démordrait pas. Mais rien de concret. Il existe beaucoup de sorts avec le sang et je ne vois pas ce qu'ils voudront en faire. Ils pourraient tout autant créer un monstre destiné à ne tuer que moi ou bien créer un envoutement pour que j'attaque mes propres élèves. Je ne sais pas, répondit sombrement Albus. Ils n'étaient pas très explicites hier.

- Nous savons quand même qu'il recherchait votre sang plutôt que de vous tuer. Je doute que le sort qu'ils vont faire vous vise personnellement. Donc c'est dans votre sang que réside la réponse.

- Je n'ai rien de spécial.

- Erreur, corrigea Harry. Vous avez deux choses. Vous avez du sang de phénix, ce qui pourrait être très intéressant.

- Comment…

- Une personne qui a un phénix a forcément une forme de Phénix comme animal totem. Que vous soyez allé jusqu'à la forme animagus ou non ne change rien.

- Mais mon sang ne serait intéressant que si j'étais transformé en phénix, avoua Albus. Ce n'est donc pas cela qui les intéressait.

- Ce qui nous amène à l'autre intérêt de votre sang.

- Et quel est-il ?

- Votre sang a de particulier qu'il est le sang du plus grand ennemi de Voldemort.

- Je ne comprends pas, réagit Albus.

- Vraiment ? Moi je connais un sort qui permet à une forme non humaine de reprendre contenance dans son corps d'homme et dont l'un des ingrédients principaux est le sang de son plus grand ennemi. Pas vous ?

- Tu connais en effet beaucoup de sorts obscurs Harry, et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. De quoi parles-tu, s'alarma le directeur.

- Reposez-moi la question.

- Qu'elle question ?

- Oh allez, le tança Harry. LA question.

- Qui est vivant ? Qui est le « Il ».

- C'est Voldemort, bien sûr. Grace à une potion de renaissance.

- Comment… Je… Impossible…

Harry attendit que les réflexions d'Albus le mènent à la bonne conclusion.

- Mais cela expliquerait tout, découvrit son directeur… Les Mangemorts, l'attaque, le sang…

- En effet. Et c'est pourquoi je suis allé vérifier cela. Ce qui m'a fait prendre des risques et qui m'a causé la crise de tout à l'heure.

- Est-ce pour cela que sur ton front il y avait la marque des ténèbres.

Harry l'arrêta d'un geste mais c'était trop tard. C'était dit. Sa voix se fit dure.

- Ne dites plus jamais ces mots est-ce clair? Jamais plus je ne veux vous entendre dire ces mots.

- Harry il faut en parler. Tu ne peux pas…

Mais le restent des paroles ne sortirent pas de la bouche d'Albus. Harry avait lancé un sort de mutisme sans s'en rendre compte.

Étonné, Harry retira le sort avec hésitation.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Harry…

- Je suis sérieux. C'est tabou. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, mais je pense que tu as tort. Ceci pourrait peut-être expliquer pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à devenir animagus.

- Je sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à devenir animagus et ce n'est pas pour cette raison. Occupez vous plutôt de Voldemort. Je pense qu'il y a du boulot en perspective.

- Bien, accepta le directeur, bon gré mal gré. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Vous n'en aurez jamais fini avec moi, s'amusa Harry qui repensa soudain à sa propre guerre.

Repenser à son monde, lui rappela aussi son arrivée et ce qu'il avait fait depuis lors. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Ou plutôt pas grand-chose pour éviter le retour de Voldemort. Ce n'était certes pas son rôle, mais en même temps qui mieux que lui pouvait empêcher son retour ? Il avait les capacités et les connaissances nécessaires pour ce faire. Il avait été le premier adjoint au chef des Aurors, il avait tué des dizaines et des dizaines de Mangemorts, il avait détruit avec une facilité déconcertante le plus grand mage de tous les temps, il pouvait traverser le temps et les mondes sur un coup de tête. Il devait cesser d'ignorer tout cela. Bien sûr il ne devait pas mettre de côté ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire une vie paisible, mais il ne devait pas en oublier les autres, ceux qu'il aimait. Et s'ils avaient besoin de lui pour cette guerre, alors il devait le faire à nouveau, même s'il n'aimait pas cela.

- Je peux venir vous aider.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Harry se fit cependant rabrouer.

- Non, toi tu restes ici.

Harry le regarda longuement surpris, puis esquissa un sourire. Albus affichait un air catégorique. Ses ordres n'étaient pas négociables.

Albus devenait de plus en plus paternaliste, songea Harry.

C'était plutôt amusant, et agréable. Complètement irresponsable pour le chef de la résistance, égoïste même, mais au combien agréable. Bien sûr c'était aussi irréaliste, Harry était trop puissant et trop aguerri, pour être mis à l'écart. Il ne pouvait nier que la réaction d'Albus lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il appréciait réellement les efforts de son directeur pour lui éviter une seconde fois la guerre. Mais Harry avait été formaté pour la guerre, et Albus ne pouvait pas comprendre que lui Harry, ne pourrait rester sans agir.

- Oui mais je peux vous aider, insista Harry.

- Non Harry. Tu sors d'une guerre. Ta place est parmi les élèves, et non au front d'une autre guerre. Même si tu veux bien faire, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta seconde chance.

- Oui mais si vous refusez mon aide, vous gâcherez votre seule chance de finir cette guerre rapidement et sans mort.

- Si tu participe à cette guerre, tu mourras Harry.

- Je peux me défendre, répondit Harry, vexé.

- Je parlais d'un point de vu psychologique.

- Oh, s'étonna Harry.

En effet, s'il retournait au front, il n'était pas sûr de tenir psychologiquement, mais d'un autre coté si cela pouvait épargner des vies. Il ne devait pas hésiter. Il était de toute façon déjà trop abimé.

-Non Harry. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens un lien entre toi et moi. Je pense que tu le sais, mais je considère que je dois veiller sur toi et il est hors de question que tu sois mêlé de près ou de loin à cette guerre.

Harry désapprouvait ces paroles. Il n'était pas d'accord avec Albus, néanmoins il sentit surtout jaillir en lui tout l'amour filial qu'il réprimait depuis longtemps. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et hésita à remercier par une étreinte Albus. Il avait toujours rêvé d'une telle étreinte. Il n'en avait eu qu'une de la part d'Albus et une autre de Sirius. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, même pour lui, le soldat sans cœur. Mais il se retint et proposa à la place et sans grande conviction son aide, encore une fois.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui Harry.

Harry accepta. De toute façon il n'allait pas écouter Dumbledore et il allait agir. Mais savoir que l'homme voulait lui épargner toute cette souffrance, l'avait beaucoup ému. Harry songea, qu'en s'occupant, en premier lieu des Horcruxes, il pourrait très bien faire croire à Albus qu'il se tenait tranquille.

- Si tu veux m'aider, rajouta le directeur, va voir Remus après que Mme Pomfresh t'aura examiné. Je crois que ton aide lui sera très appréciable. C'est une chose que malheureusement, je ne peux faire moi-même.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Physiquement ca va, mais je crois que moralement il aurait besoin de tous ses amis pour s'en remettre.

- Et Bibeline ?

- Elle n'avait rien. Grâce à toi. Pompom l'a mise en observation pour la nuit mais elle devrait la relâcher dès demain matin.

- Et les autres ?

- Nous avons deux morts et une autre personne mordue. Jane Raste a aussi été blessée mais pas mordue. Elle s'en remettra. Du moins physiquement. Sinon, nous avons retrouvé le corps d'un homme déchiqueté devant la porte qui gardait les loup-garous.

- Un Kamikaze ?

- Il semblerait.

- …

- Harry je dois y aller. Est-ce que Mme Pomfresh pourra t'examiner ?

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

- Oh oui, je suis… Cette nuit, reprit Harry, j'étais inconscient, et fragile, ma magie a donc pris le relai. Mais maintenant que je suis réveillé je la contrôle de nouveau et j'ai confiance en Mme Pomfresh.

- Bien, se félicita son directeur. Alors je vais aller la chercher pour qu'elle nous examine tous les deux. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux hâte de sortir.

Harry attendit qu'Albus revienne avec Pompom. Ils reçurent tous les deux l'autorisation de sortir, même si Harry voyait bien que Pompom n'aimait pas trop l'idée et que seul le sourire enjôleur d'Albus lui avait sauvé la mise.

- Merci Pompom, vous êtes toujours aussi parfaite.

- Vous ne m'enlèverez pas l'idée de la tête que vous devriez tous les deux prendre des jours de repos.

- Mais c'est ce que nous allons faire, mais je dois revoir mes professeurs, la presse et sûrement le ministre qui n'a pas du quitter l'établissement depuis tout à l'heure.

- Le ministre est là, demanda Harry ?

- L'école s'est faite attaquée par des loups-garous et des Mangemorts. C'était assez important en effet pour que le ministre se déplace en personne.

Harry se sentit bête.

- Oui, reprit l'infirmière, mais pour ce jeune homme…

- Harry devra se ménager, mais je pense qu'il pourra le faire à l'extérieur de cette infirmerie, intervint le directeur. Et puis, si je le laisse ici, je sais qu'il va vous rendre folle et qu'il finira par s'échapper de l'infirmerie ce qui me posera encore plus de problèmes. Du coup je préfère qu'il sorte en toute légalité et que vous restiez en bon terme.

Harry fut étonné de la perspicacité de son directeur.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Harry.

- Vous avez essayez de vous enfuir trois fois durant la nuit, précisa Pompom. Albus a dû vous prendre dans ses bras et vous rassurer en disant que vous étiez en sécurité. S'il vous lâchait la main vous faisiez une crise et vous tentiez à nouveau de vous enfuir.

- Je pense, coupa son directeur, que ces détails n'intéressent pas Harry.

Harry fut un moment jaloux de lui-même. Il avait été réconforté par Albus et il ne s'en rappelait pas. Mais aussitôt il chassa ce sentiment. Il n'était plus un enfant. Un adulte ne demandait pus ce genre de démonstrations.

Un peu honteux, Harry demanda pour la forme où se trouvait Bibeline.

- Elle est là bas. J'aimerais mieux que vous la laissiez dormir.

- Je vais juste voir si elle va bien.

Harry n'attendit pas les protestations et ouvrit doucement les rideaux. Bibeline dormait à poing fermée. Quelques marques subsistaient de sa nuit mouvementée, mais rien de bien méchant. Il avait réussi à la sauvé. Mais cela avait de justesse.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la chambre, Albus avait déjà pris congé.

- Remus est là ?

- Il est partit durant la nuit.

- Vous lui avez donné l'autorisation de sortir ? s'étonna Harry.

- Il l'a prit tout seul.

- Oh.

- Il y a Jane Raste qui est réveillée si vous voulez faire votre tournée des malades.

Harry n'osa pas dire que cette visite là il s'en serait passé. Par politesse et parce que finalement cette jeune fille ne lui avait rien fait de mal, il prit de ses nouvelles.

- Bonjour Jane. Ca va ?

La jeune fille semblait encore choquée.

- Harry ? J'ai été attaquée hier par des loups-garous.

- Je sais.

- Tu y étais et tu as sauvé Bibeline.

- En effet, confirma Harry, ne sachant pas, cependant, comment elle l'avait appris.

- Tu es bien plus fort que Remus. Remus a tenté de me tuer.

- Remus n'était pas sous sa forme humaine. Ce n'est pas lui, mais le loup qui voulait te tuer.

- Peut-être, mais il n'a pas su me protéger.

- Te protéger de quoi, demanda Harry ?

- De l'homme noir, bien sûr. Il est revenu à la vie cette nuit.

- Comment…

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Jane Raste pouvait parler aux animaux. Ceux-ci avaient du l'en avertir, même si cette théorie semblait un peu fumeuse.

- Je suis née suite à l'une de ses expériences. Maman ne voulait pas être avec un humain, mais l'homme noir l'a forcé. Albus Dumbledore l'a vaincu, mais finalement il est revenu. Maman est morte, et mon père aussi. Qui va me protéger ? Le directeur de l'école ? Il a été capturé facilement cette nuit.

Harry resta silencieux. Jane semblait avoir perdu de sa lucidité et parlait comme si Harry n'était pas vraiment là, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry en fut navré pour elle. La jeune fille était déjà bizarre, mais l'attaque l'avait changée, la poussant davantage dans la folie.

- Remus pourrait me protéger, mais pas durant les pleines lunes.

- Dumbledore peut te protéger.

- Mais moins que toi. Et pour combien de temps ? Il est âgé. Non, toi tu peux me protéger. Le seul moyen c'est d'être avec toi.

Harry grimaça.

- Harry, protège-moi. Sois mon compagnon, j'ai besoin d'un compagnon fort et qui sache me protéger.

- Jane, cela ne marche pas comme cela.

- Et cela marche comment alors ? Je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour te convaincre.

- Tu es fatiguée, statua Harry. Repose-toi et tu verras que tout cela n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-Non, secoua de la tête Jane. Je suis lucide.

- Repose toi, réitéra Harry. Nous verrons plus tard. D'accord ?

- OK, mais nous en rediscuterons, hein Harry ?

- Si tu veux Jane.

- Bon, je vais faire un somme là. Tu peux veiller sur moi ?

- Albus Dumbledore le fera. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

- Non, je veux que tu restes près de moi !

- je suis désolé. Pompom, appela Harry.

L'infirmière arriva.

- Jane est fatiguée.

- Non, je veux que tu restes, s'énerva Jane.

L'infirmière sembla comprendre car elle s'interposa.

- Tenez buvez cela, Miss Raste.

- Tu restes hein ?

Harry resta stoïque le temps qu'elle prenne sa boisson, et rapidement la jeune fille ferma les yeux.

- Va-t-elle s'en remettre ?

- je ne sais pas. Physiquement ca va, mais mentalement… Je ne sais pas avoua Pompom abattue.

Harry s'éclipsa après ces paroles peu réconfortantes, de peur d'être agrippé encore une fois par Jane Raste.

À la place, il chercha Remus tout d'abord dans le dortoir des Gryffondor mais il ne vit pas son camarade. Inquiet Harry regarda un peu partout et se résigna à chercher plus sérieusement Remus.

Lassé au bout de trois couloirs, et ne trouvant pas de trace de l'aura du Gryffondor, Harry se rappela de l'existence de la carte des Maraudeurs.

- Quel idiot ! Si ca se trouve ils ont vu mon nom sur la carte.

Harry retourna dans la chambre des garçons et utilisa ses yeux pour repérer les objets magiques.

Tout était lumineux.

C'est Poudlard, songea Harry. Normal que tout soit lumineux.

Harry soupira. Il n'allait quand même pas chercher comme un Moldu ! Harry souffla, regarda à nouveau toutes les lumières scintillantes révélant des objets magiques, puis se résigna.

Il chercha pendant plus d'une heure avant de trouver l'objet tant recherché. Il faut dire qu'il était très bien caché, sous une latte sous le lit de Sirius.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises récita aussitôt Harry.

Harry vit différents points représentant des personnes s'activer, mais aucun n'était représenté dans la chambre des Maraudeurs. Harry en fut troublé. La carte ne le reconnaissait pas. Était-ce parce qu'il venait d'un autre monde, ou bien parce qu'il n'était plus tout à fait humain.

Harry avait en effet remarqué quand il était adolescent que les elfes de maisons n'apparaissaient jamais sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Comme si ces êtres n'avaient pas d'existence. Un peu comme lui à cet instant. Dans son monde il n'avait pas eu le temps de réutiliser sa carte depuis le jour fatidique où il était devenu un monstre. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait plus être vu ? Ou bien était ce le fait qu'ici son existence n'était pas justifiée ?

Dans les deux cas, ce constat fut douloureux pour Harry. Comme pour penser à autre chose, Harry rechercha Remus. Il le trouva dans une haute tour d'astronomie, assis sur une fenêtre.

Le cœur d'Harry eut des palpitations. Est-ce que Remus voulait se suicider ?

Harry se précipita, carte à la main vers Remus. Puis se rappelant qu'il pouvait transplaner, Harry apparut dans le couloir à coté de la salle. Le jeune homme ouvrit précipitamment la porte et trouva Remus perché sur la fenêtre, assis et songeur.

L'entrée d'Harry dut l'effrayer car il fit un mouvement brusque et faillit tomber. Heureusement, il se rattrapa juste à temps.

- Tu veux me tuer, hurla Remus.

-Désolé j'ai cru que tu allais te suicider.

- Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans ta main s'étonna Remus.

Harry se morigéna pour avoir gardé la carte avec lui. Il décida cependant de dire la vérité.

- Une carte qui m'a dit ou tu étais.

- Comme l'as-tu eu, s'offusqua Remus.

- Dans votre chambre. J'essayais de te trouver, répondit Harry. Elle était cachée sous une latte du lit de Sirius.

- Comment l'as-tu trouvée?

- Je peux voir les magies. J'ai vu un objet caché sous la latte et avec de la magie. Je me suis demandé ce que c'était. Je suis donc allé voir.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que si c'était caché c'était que son ou ses propriétaires ne voulaient pas que tu la vois.

- Certainement, répondit Harry mal à l'aise, mais j'étais intrigué.

- Il y a un mot de passe normalement.

- Ce n'était pas facile mais j'ai un peu forcé la carte et elle a bien voulu s'ouvrir. Par contre répondit Harry je pense que je l'ai déréglé car je n'apparais pas dessus mentit Harry.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Remus en prenant la carte des mains d'Harry. Mais normalement, elle donne le nom de tout le monde.

- Je pense continua Harry, mentant à la perfection, que mon sort pour forcer l'ouverture à du dérégler juste l'étiquette me concernant. Regarde, toi tu apparais. D'ailleurs j'avais à peine ouvert la carte que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais là sur le bord de la fenêtre. J'ai cru que… Enfin tu comprends.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, fit Remus en colère.

Harry étudia Remus. Il était en colère, peut-être un peu trop pour que cela ne soit lié qu'à la carte des Maraudeurs.

- Tu voulais te suicider, affirma soudain Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, bégaya Remus. Pourquoi je ferais ça.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Qui serait assez bête pour songer à se donner la mort en effet. Pourquoi Remus ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille Harry. Tu vois bien que je n'ai rien fait de tel. Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

- Pourquoi ? insista durement Harry.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, murmura Remus en regardant à nouveau la fenêtre.

Harry le prit par les épaules et le plaqua contre un mur. Le regardant dans les yeux, Harry ordonna une explication.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un, explosa Remus. Ça te va. Je suis un monstre sanguinaire et j'ai massacré un élève.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Comment je le sais, reprit Remus ? Je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'avais du sang sous les ongles. On nous a dit que certains d'entre nous avaient tués des élèves durant notre mutation. Après il ne faut pas être futé pour comprendre ce qu'il en est.

- Peut-être, mentit Harry, que c'était une blessure.

- Bien sûr et les veracrasses vont apprivoiser les dragons. Non mais c'est évident. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Je ne mérite plus de vivre.

- Ah d'accord, s'emporta Harry. Alors on va mourir à deux.

- Quoi, coassa Remus.

- Bah quoi. Moi aussi j'ai tué des gens donc je mérite de mourir. C'est bien ce que tu viens de dire non. Allez Remus, nous sommes pressés, viens avec moi on va sauter ensemble, proposa Harry qui monta sur la fenêtre.

- Arrête Harry, le tira Remus. Tu ne dois pas te tuer. Toi c'était différent. Tu as fait cela parce que la guerre l'imposait.

- Et ce sont des Mangemorts qui vous ont libérés sous la forme de loups-garous. C'était la guerre pour toi aussi.

- Non, je les ai tués parce que je suis un loup-garou. D'ailleurs j'ai failli tuer Jane aussi.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués Remus. Mais ta forme loup. Tu es innocent.

- C'est la même chose, je suis un loup garou se moqua Remus vertement. Jane me l'a dit elle aussi. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Une abomination.

- Qu'est ce que Jane a avoir avec tout cela ?

- J'ai failli la tuer et elle m'a quittée. Ce matin. Elle a dit que j'étais trop dangereux.

- Jane ne dit que des bêtises.

- Non elle dit la vérité. Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Harry ne le connaissait pas si véhément. Remus devait être vraiment à bout. Harry réfléchit quelques minutes et pris sa décision. Il demanda à Remus de s'assoir.

- Remus commença Harry, est ce que tu sais ce que veut dire être loup garou ?

- Bien sûr, j'en suis un s'énerva Remus.

- Non je veux dire l'essence même que d'être un loup.

- C'est se transformer en animal une fois par mois, les soirs de pleines lunes. Si tu me dis que cela fait de moi un homme pendant les vingt-neuf autres jours du mois je t'assassine. Je suis douée pour ça, rajouta-il avec ironie.

- Non le contredit Harry. Ce que je vais te dire est un secret très bien gardé. Je pense que seuls les langues de plombs de ton pays sont au courant, continua le Gryffondor.

Remus le regarda avec attention.

- Continue, ordonna-t-il.

- Une morsure d'un loup-garou n'est pas qu'un simple acte de morsure. C'est beaucoup plus que cela. C'est leur moyen de se reproduire. Comprends-tu ? Non, se corrigea Harry. Je démarre mal. Un loup-garou est la conjugaison de deux âmes : un homme et une sorte d'esprit loup. L'homme est le réceptacle de l'esprit loup. Normalement l'esprit loup devrait prendre possession du corps et devenir une sorte de loup-garou définitivement. Cependant l'homme a aussi une âme, et celle-ci combat l'esprit loup car il ne veut pas être dominé par un autre. La lune affaiblit l'homme, ce qui laisse au loup la possibilité de prendre possession du corps. Mais la journée l'esprit de l'homme devient à nouveau plus fort.

- Tu veux dire, que le loup qui est en moi est un parasite ?

- Oui et non. Je veux dire que le loup qui est en toi est un être à part entière. Que son âme cohabite avec la tienne. Quand je regarde ton âme, je vois deux âmes et non une seule. Deux âmes qui se combattent.

Remus était incrédule et un peu perdu. Harry pensa à George. George qui avait décidé de fusionner son âme à celle du loup. Il avait réussi et Harry ne doutait pas que cette expérience avait servi à Albus Dumbledore pour mettre en pratique son propre sacrifice. Georges avait en quelque sorte inspiré Albus pour qu'Harry se retrouve avec deux âmes supplémentaires aux deux qu'il possédait déjà. Lorsque George avait fusionné, cela avait été un choc. George n'existait plus et l'esprit loup non plus. Un seul être leur faisait face. L'être avait des canines développées et des oreilles pointues. Il était poilu et lorsqu'il rigolait cela ressemblait plus au hurlement d'un loup. L'être ressemblait tout de même à un homme et pouvait parler. Après plusieurs discussions, Harry constata que George n'avait pas complètement disparu. L'être était toujours joueur et considérait Fred comme son frère. Il était toujours impliqué fortement dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Mais contrairement à George, l'être était devenu possessif et avait présenté des instincts de loups. L'être considérait Harry comme le chef de meute et Fred comme son frère de meute. L'être respectait avec déférence Harry, alors que George prenait avant un malin plaisir à le chambrer, ou à se moquer de lui. C'était en quelque sorte un mélange entre les deux êtres.

Harry lui avait quatre âmes en lui : la sienne, Voldemort, Dumbledore et Dobby. C'était inimaginable de fusionner. À la limite Dumbledore et Dobby il pourrait si cela était sa dernière solution, mais Voldemort… Non jamais il ne pourrait s'y résoudre. Par conséquent Harry se doutait que jamais il ne cesserait de combattre les autres âmes, et donc d'avoir des problèmes avec sa magie. Jamais il ne pourrait être Animagus non plus.

- Harry je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que les agissements du loup durant la période lunaire, n'ont rien avoir avec toi. Il n'y a aucun lien, c'est une autre personne qui agit, ou plus précisément c'est une sorte de loup qui agit. Tu ne peux donc pas t'incriminer pour un meurtre avec lequel tu n'as aucun rapport. Le loup utilise ton corps mais toi tu n'as aucun lien avec cet être. Et inversement, durant les vingt-huit jours du mois où tu prends possession de ton corps et le loup ne peut rien faire. Vous vous partager un corps, mais vous n'avez pas d'autre point en commun.

Harry insista beaucoup sur ce dernier point. Lui non plus n'avait aucun lien avec Voldemort. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait se faire croire, car pourquoi serait-il fourchelangue dans ce cas ?

Remus reste sans voix longtemps, réfléchissant à ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Harry devinait que Remus était en proie à des contradictions : joie de ne pas avoir tué, horreur de savoir qu'un autre parasitait ton corps, incrédulité face à la réalité, et acte de foi face à ce qui semblait finalement la vérité.

Harry attendit.

- Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul ? demanda soudain Remus.

- Je ne préfèrerai pas. Tu me sembles être dans un piteux état.

- Non ca va aller. Merci Harry de m'avoir dit la vérité. C'est juste un peu dur à avaler. Je ne pensais pas que je partageais mon corps avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis désolé, s'approcha Harry en prenant dans ses bras Remus. Pleure ca te fera du bien.

- Arrête, je ne veux pas pleurer.

- Je suis sûr du contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, se débâtit le loup garou.

- Je comprends mieux que tu ne crois, je t'assure.

- Vraiment ? Toi aussi ton corps est parasité par un autre être ? Toi aussi tu dois hurler à la mort et souffrir les pires douleurs tous les mois ? Toi aussi tu vois la peur dans les yeux de tes amis ? Toi aussi tu… Tu te sens violé de l'intérieur par un esprit loup?

- Non, mentit Harry. Non je ne peux qu'imaginer.

- Alors tu ne comprends rien.

- Je comprends que tu es sous le choc. Tu as un intrus dans ton corps et tu as l'impression que ta vie ne t'appartient plus. Savoir que l'être qui te parasite a autant le droit que toi de vivre te trouble au plus haut point, car toi tu as juste envie d'avoir ton corps à toi. Tu veux que l'autre disparaisse. Mais cet autre n'a rien fait, si ce n'est d'exister et souhaiter sa mort serait mal. Mais en même temps tu ne souhaites que retrouver ton corps et ton âme. Tu es tiraillé et la mort semble ta seule solution. Suis-je assez près de ce que tu ressens ? fit Harry.

- Je… Comment… Je me sens sale, pleura Remus en se réfugiant dans les bras des Harry. Je me sens si sale, et si seul…

Harry lui caressa le dos pour le réconforter et espéra de tout son cœur que Remus puisse supporter ces révélations. Mais quitte à choisir, Harry préférait que Remus se sente mal parce qu'il partageait son corps avec un loup plutôt que de se sentir coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Si Remus pour l'instant n'en était pas venu à cette conclusion, Harry était certain qu'il y parviendrait rapidement.

- Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir accepter ca, rajouta Remus en pleines crises de larmes et contredisant les pensées de Harry. J'ai l'impression d'être seulement un corps pour le loup.

- Non, non, tu es aussi Remus. Avec le temps tu comprendras que cette cohabitation obligatoire ne remet pas en cause ce que tu es : un homme formidable, doux et prévenant avec ses amis. Ne te laisse pas submerger par des pensées comme celles-ci. Tu es toujours Remus.

Harry répéta ces phrases longtemps pour essayer de calmer le Maraudeur.

Après quelques temps, Remus sembla reprendre le dessus :

- Harry, est ce que ton ami qui s'est fait mordre volontairement savait cela ?

- Georges ? oui, affirma Harry en repensant à l'adolescent qui voulait partager les peines de son frère jumeaux.

- Comment pouvait-il le vouloir ! s'insurgea Remus.

- Georges avait une vision différente de la notre. Être humain les trente jours du mois l'éloignait de son frère loup-garou. C'était insupportable pour lui. Il préférait être humain vingt-huit jours et être proche de son frère et laisser un jour au loup qui sommeillait en lui. Il voulait aussi nous aider dans la guerre.

- Mais chez vous, insista Remus hésitant, le loup-garou était considéré comme un vrai sorcier?

- Tu es un vrai sorcier, le corrigea Harry.

- Oui, mais ici la majorité des sorciers pensent que je suis une menace. Je sais déjà que je n'aurais pas de poste au ministère, ni le droit d'avoir des enfants.

- Oh… Non pas vraiment, soupira le jeune homme. Avant la guerre, chez moi aussi les loups garous étaient mal vus. Pendant la guerre, tout le monde était content de les avoir dans leur camp, et une fois la paix arrivée, disons que les gens étaient plus mitigés. Une bonne moitié n'a pas modifié son point de vue d'avant la guerre. D'autres qui avaient une personne loup-garou dans leur famille ou bien avait été sauvé par l'un d'eux ont reconsidéré la question. Mais ce n'était pas toujours aisé. Tu aurais pu avoir un travail, mais tu n'aurais toujours pas eu le droit d'avoir des enfants.

- Je vois, fit Remus maussade. Et ce Georges ?

- Oui ?

Remus chercha ses mots :

- Est ce qu'il a regretté son choix ?

- Jamais ! répondit catégoriquement Harry.

- Jamais, répéta songeur Remus. Même la douleur des transformations et la possibilité de tuer quelqu'un ne lui faisait pas regretter son choix ?

- Non. George avait une vision vraiment très différente Remus. Il ne considérait pas le loup comme un ennemi. Lors de ces transformations, il aurait pu prendre une potion pour atténuer ses douleurs.

- Une potion pour atténuer les douleurs. Cela n'existe pas !

- Disons que nous en avions trouvé une.

- J'ai du mal à te croire Harry. Cela se saurait.

- Disons que mon pays est loin de tout et très inaccessible, comme tu t'en doutes puisque vous avez fait des recherches sur moi.

- Non, nous n'avons pas… Comment le sais-tu ?

- Disons, que j'ai l'oreille qui traine. Mais cela n'est pas grave. Vous ne trouverez jamais d'où je viens et la potion pour atténuer les transformations existait bel et bien.

- Soit ! accepta Remus sceptique mais qui ne voulait pas perdre de vue la discussion. Il était donc beaucoup plus facile pour ton ami de se transformer en loup-garou. Le choix était moins difficile.

- Tu te trompes. George ne prenait pas cette potion. Cette potion affaiblissait le loup, et le rendait malade. George considérait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'enlever cette journée au loup qui sommeillait en lui. Tu vois, il le considérait comme un camarade. Il lui avait donné un nom. Il l'avait appelé Lupiot, sourit Harry. Et il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que la journée de Lupiot se passe bien. Au lieu d'une cage il avait demandé un terrain de jeu cloisonné et sécurisé pour que Lupiot ait de l'espace… Cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Certain disait que le loup était un être sanguinaire et Georges leur rétorquait toujours la même chose : « Bien sûr, selon nos normes. Mais selon les normes des loups garous, Lupiot est un survivant qui essaye simplement de se nourrir. Il ne tue pas pour le plaisir lui au moins. » .

Harry s'arrêta voyant le malaise de Remus. Il avait manqué de tact. Mais ces souvenirs heureux lui étaient revenus d'un coup et il n'avait pu s'arrêter de parler.

- Désolé.

- Non, je comprends. Enfin pas vraiment, mais bon…

- Georges avait une vision différente, répéta à nouveau Harry. Peut-être un jour comprendras-tu.

- Tu crois que cela ferait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais si moi je voulais prendre la potion qui calme les douleurs et que je préfère l'enfermer dans la plus petite cage possible ?

- Non, Remus, non. Cela fera seulement de toi un être humain.

- Merci Harry.

- Non, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Après un silence Remus demanda :

- Et cette potion tu saurais la faire ?

- Cette potion est très dure à mettre en place. J'ai essayé une fois, mais j'ai créé un poison. Mon professeur était furieux et m'a dit de ne plus jamais retenter cette expérience. J'aurais aimé vous en faire, mais je ne suis pas assez doué en potion.

- Tu es l'un des meilleurs en classe, le contredit Remus.

- Oh, Lily et Severus sont plus doués que moi, réfuta Harry. Mais je parle d'une potion que seul de experts peuvent faire. Une erreur de quelques millilitres et le remède se transforme en poison violent. Je n'ai connu que deux personnes capable de la faire d'où je venais.

- Et l'un d'eux ne pourrait pas venir ici, s'excita Remus.

- Non. L'un est mort et l'autre est disons inaccessible, récapitula Harry en pensant au voyage dans le temps et de dimension qu'il avait effectué. Je connais la formule par contre. Je pourrais la donner à notre directeur. Il connaitrait peut-être quelqu'un.

- Ce serait formidable, s'enthousiasma Remus, mais s'attrista-t-il aussitôt, je nuirais alors au loup.

- Ce serait humain de le vouloir, rétorqua Harry. Laisse-moi voir si déjà c'est possible avant de te poser d'autres cas de consciences.

- Merci Harry.

- De rien Remus.

Harry resta encore plus d'une heure avec Remus. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de choses futiles et loin de tous leurs problèmes.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans une ou deux semaines, selon mes capacités et celles de ma beta à corriger les chapitres.


	19. Les indices suffis'âme'nt explicites

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Vous noterez que je publie à l'heure pour une fois, ce qui est assez étonnant. Mais bon félicitons nous pour cet exploit. ^u^

Ce chapitre est un petit chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 19 - Les indices sont suffis'âme'nt explicites**

Harry mangeait silencieusement son repas avec Remus. La grande salle était tout aussi silencieuse. Les événements de la nuit avaient choqué le peu d'élèves qui étaient restés là. Surtout que la majorité des élèves présents faisaient partie des loups-garous ce qui expliqua encore davantage leur état léthargique. Remus ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Albus, discutait avec le ministre de la magie Hernaldo Marto. La table des professeurs avait été rallongée pour accueillir toutes les personnes qui entouraient le ministre : des secrétaires ou des Aurors. M. Davis discutait d'ailleurs avec le chef des Aurors M. Santos et deux de ses subordonnés.

Ce silence avait permis à Harry de faire un état des lieux de ce qui se passait. Tout d'abord, les Mangemorts avaient ramené Voldemort à la vie durant la nuit. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas contentés d'accomplir ce méfait en secret. Ils avaient attaqué Poudlard pour afficher aux yeux et au su de tous Son retour.

Ils avaient aussi attirés Bibeline Stakehouse et Harry Hart dans la forêt dans le but de les tuer. Comme s'y étaient ils pris ? Harry allait avoir besoin de l'éclairage de Bibeline pour répondre à cette question. Le motif de ce guet-apens était cependant plus clair. Harry Hart avait démontré qu'il était un lâche et ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Harry l'avait interrogé quand il avait attaqué Bibeline et il s'était effondré devant ses autres camarades Mangemorts. Pour Bibeline, c'était plus confus. Voulaient il l'éliminer ou bien avaient ils essayé de l'enlever ? Elle pourrait être très utile à Voldemort. Mais elle avait démontré qu'elle ne voulait pas collaborer. Décidemment, une discussion sérieuse s'imposait entre Harry et la jeune fille.

Il y avait aussi Jane. Elle avait été attaquée et d'après ce qu'avançait la jeune fille, les raisons semblaient claires. Elle possédait un talent pour converser avec les animaux et était, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le fruit d'une expérience menée par Voldemort. À son plus grand déplaisir il allait donc aussi devoir garder un œil sur la jeune fille.

Et puis il y avait ce repas avec M. Malfoy. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence s'il avait été invité loin de l'attaque. M. Malfoy voulait il l'éloigner pour l'empêcher d'aider Albus ou bien l'avait-il éloigné pour le protéger, croyant qu'il allait accepter de devenir un serviteur de Voldemort ? Dans les deux cas, Harry avait été manipulé et il détestait cela.

Harry regretta presque, un court instant, l'époque où il n'avait qu'à tuer les méchants. Au moins tout était simple…

Harry repensa à la bataille des loups-garous. Celle de son monde. Est-ce que son témoignage en cours de DCFM avait donné des idées aux Mangemorts ? Cette nuit avait étrangement ressemblé, par son mode opératoire, à celle dont il avait fait la description en cours. Un kamikaze avait ouvert la porte et les loups-garous avaient dévasté tout ce qui les entourait. Sauf que dans son monde, les loups-garous vivaient dans le château même, alors qu'ici ils logeaient dans une maison éloignée. Les avoir isolés dans la cabane hurlante avait sauvé de nombreuses vies.

Le directeur se leva soudain de son siège et raccompagna le ministre et ses acolytes.

- Tu crois qu'une loi va sortir pour nous retirer notre droit de vivre, demanda Remus.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Nous avons tué des élèves. Les gens vont être révoltés et vouloir se venger. Le ministre a perdu il a quelques mois son fils à cause des loups garous. Il doit être furieux.

- Il ne m'a pas paru énervé.

- Attendons de voir les journaux de demain.

Le directeur revint dans la grande salle mais au lieu de retrouver ses professeurs, il s'avança vers Harry.

- Est-ce que tu as quelques minutes à me consacrer Harry. J'aimerais que nous discutions.

- Tout de suite ?

- Je préfèrerai.

- Bien, se leva-t-il. On se revoit tout à l'heure, précisa Harry à l'attention de Remus.

Tout en marchant vers le bureau si connu du directeur, Harry essaya de découvrir si l'hypothèse de Remus allait s'avérer exacte.

- Comment le ministre a-t-il pris les choses ?

- Plutôt bien je dirais. Il n'accusera pas les élèves de meurtre et va proposer une grâce exceptionnelle pour tous les loups-garous. Il ne remet pas en cause mon titre de directeur, ce qui m'arrange bien aussi. Mais j'ai du me montrer très persuasif. Maintenant je n'ai toujours pas affronté les parents de Harry Hart. Ils devraient arriver ce soir pour récupérer le corps. J'ai aussi touché deux mots au ministre de ta théorie. Il va mettre ses Aurors sur l'affaire pour vérifier ce qu'il en est.

- Et concernant la condition des loups-garous ?

- Il va voter demain une loi restreignant encore la liberté d'action des élèves.

- Remus ne pourra plus étudier à Poudlard !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il a juste demandé que les élèves soient enfermés 48h au lieu de quelques heures.

- Mais c'est stupide. Le jour, ils sont justes des élèves.

- Il a aussi demandé à ce que les élèves loups-garous se déclarent tous au ministère.

- Il n'a pas le droit.

- Il est le ministre et au vu de son passé, je pense que nous aurions pu faire face à pire. De plus, je le soupçonne de faire cela pour calmer les esprits plutôt que de penser que ce sont de bonnes mesures. Il m'a fait comprendre à demi-mots que d'ici un ou deux mois, il retirerait discrètement ces mesures. Mais aujourd'hui la population a besoin de croire que le ministère contrôle les choses. Sans cela nous risquerions des émeutes. C'était soit ces mesures ridicules soit l'exécution immédiate des élèves impliqués. Je suppose que tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que nous nous en tirons bien au vu de ce qui aurait pu se faire.

- Et les élèves dans tout cela ? Ils se croient déjà coupable de meurtre et maintenant on va les enfermer dans des cellules.

- C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire hélas, soupira Albus en montant l'escalier menant à son bureau.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Et tu vas faire quoi Harry ? Avant ton arrivée, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des loups-garous. C'est la deuxième attaque en moins d'un an. Les gens ont peur et ne comprennent pas. Ils ont besoin d'un coupable. Mieux vaut qu'ils s'en prennent aux loups-garous au travers des lois que lors d'une confrontation sanglante.

Harry grogna mais ne se permit pas de rétorquer quoique ce soit.

- Harry, toute la matinée j'ai du gérer la situation d'hier soir, avec le ministre, les élèves, les professeurs… J'ai du mettre de coté ton cas, mais maintenant nous devons en reparler.

- Il n'y a rien à dire et…

- Assieds-toi, ordonna Albus plus durement que voulu.

Harry s'exécuta.

- Je dois savoir certaines choses. Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter quoique ce soit mais seulement de valider ou non ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ? Bien, ton prénom est bien Harry sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu faire de serment magique. Tu viens de loin et personne ne te connais ici. J'ai d'abord cru que cet éloignement traduisait une distance géographique, mais je ne connais pas de pays vivant ou ayant vécu une guerre telle que tu l'as décrite en DCFM. Or il est évident que tu ne mens pas sur tes exploits guerriers. Par mesure de précaution, j'ai vérifié toutes les naissances d'Harry nés entre quinze et vingt-trois ans plus tôt. Il y en avait beaucoup, mais aucun d'eux n'était toi. Donc, soit tu n'as jamais été recensé sur cette terre, soit tu viens d'ailleurs. Tu parles très bien l'anglais et tu connais ce château comme ta poche. Et celui-ci te reconnait aussi comme le maitre des lieux. Jamais un escalier ou un couloir ne vient se mettre en travers de ton chemin. Ce traitement de faveur n'est normalement réservé qu'au directeur et aux héritiers. Et encore. Dès ton arrivée les elfes de maisons ont remis en cause ma légitimité. J'ai donc pensé que tu étais plus vieux que tu ne le paraissais ou bien que tu venais du passé. J'ai même pensé un instant que tu étais l'un des fondateurs. Mais il y a cette marque sur ton front qui prouve que tu connais l'existence de Voldemort. Tu as surement été son prisonnier. Mais jamais il n'a fait référence à toi, et ses Mangemorts non plus. Ceux-ci t'auraient reconnus au lieu de chercher à t'enrôler. Ce que tu as refusé d'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Et puis il y tes expressions d'Aurors, et aussi ta tenue en arrivant qui ressemblait à celle d'un Auror à quelques détails près, et aussi ces expressions linguistiques bizarres. Ceci m'amène à la seule et unique explication logique à mes yeux, même si elle parait incroyable. Mais les indices sont suffisamment explicites.

Albus soupira.

- À l'évidence tu viens du futur. La guerre que tu décris sera celle que nous allons bientôt connaître, je serais mort puisque tu es directeur de l'école. Le ministère est tombé sinon l'école n'aurait jamais accueillit des familles comme tu l'a décris à M. Davis dans son cours. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Harry le regarda avec un sourire.

- Si peu et tellement en même temps. Je ne viens pas de votre futur, mais d'un monde alternatif qui est en avance sur le vôtre tout en présentant des différences. Dans notre monde, Voldemort n'a jamais été tué par vous. Rassurez vous, mon futur n'est donc pas le votre.

- Quel est notre lien ? demanda Albus

- Vous êtes mon directeur.

- C'est tout ? fit l'homme d'un ton teinté de déception.

- Vous êtes aussi mon mentor, celui qui m'a appris à tuer. Vous m'avez façonné pour devenir le monstre que je suis. Vous m'avez aussi protégé et vous m'avez fait comprendre que j'avais le droit d'aimer. Vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi, je dirais. Mais avant tout, vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard, celui qui a veillé à ce que son école ne tombe jamais entre les mains du descendant de Salazar, comme votre aïeul Goddric Gryffondor l'avait fait en son temps. Vous avez agi pour le plus grand bien, vous avez tout donné pour ça. Vous avez tout perdu pour cet idéal. Vous avez cessé d'aimer le jour où vous avez appréhendé Grinwald, vous avez perdu votre courage le jour où vous avez cru à une prophétie annonçant qu'un enfant encore à naître pourrait tuer Voldemort. Vous avez refusé le rôle de père adoptif que je vous proposais parce que vous saviez déjà qu'un père ne demanderait pas à son fils d'aller tuer des gens à sa place. Enfin, vous avez refusé d'être pardonné pour ce que vous avez fait, parce que vous ne croyiez pas en votre rédemption et en mon pardon. Alors que je vous l'aurais donné sans hésitation. Vous vous êtes sacrifié, vous, votre corps, votre âme. Vous avez tout donné pour le seul rôle que vous ayez su assumé dans votre vie : être le directeur de Poudlard, et protéger ses élèves. Alors quand vous me demandez qui vous êtes pour moi, je ne peux que vous répondre que vous êtes mon directeur, car tout autre rôle serait une offense envers l'Albus Dumbledore que j'ai connu.

Les yeux du directeur étaient rouges et humides. Harry lui n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait accepté tout cela. Et à aucun moment il n'en avait voulu à son directeur. Jamais. Celui-ci avait agit pour le bien de l'école et de ses élèves. C'était normal.

- Oh Harry je suis navré.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, je ne le suis pas moi.

- Mais…

- Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Il a fait ce qu'il devait et moi aussi. Chacun à un rôle dans l'univers je suppose. Le mien était de tuer Voldemort, le sien de m'y aider.

- Tu as tué Voldemort ?

- Oui.

- Et il est revenu comme maintenant ?

- Non, j'avais veillé à détruire les Horcruxes qu'il avait créés avant. Il était mort définitivement. Il en avait fait six, mentit Harry alors qu'il savait que lui-même était le septième Horcruxe.

- Il a divisé son âme en sept ? Comment peut-on faire cela ! L'âme est la chose la plus précieuse au monde

- Vous pouvez parler. Vous avez sacrifié la votre pour que je devienne plus puissant.

- Quoi !

Harry soupira et se mit à raconter son monde, les Horcruxes et le sacrifice de Dobby et Albus. Il lui raconta toute son histoire en ciblant les épisodes de sa vie qui aurait un intérêt dans la lutte contre Voldemort. À la fin, Harry hésita à évoquer la division d'âme d'Albus et de Dobby. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et raconta tout.

Après de nombreux échanges et questions, Albus en vint à remettre en cause son silence.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dis cela plus tôt ?

- Je croyais être dans une illusion. Puis quand j'ai compris que j'étais dans un monde parallèle, j'ai voulu voir un peu à quoi ressemblait ce monde avant de vous dire quoique ce soit. Vous auriez pu être un Mangemort ici. Et puis, je voulais vous épargner tout ce savoir si cela était possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous connais. Je savais que vous alliez culpabiliser quant aux actions de l'autre Albus, mais si ce n'était pas vous.

- C'est mon double.

- Oui, mais même si génétiquement vous êtes les même personne, vos choix sont différents. Ici vous êtes allés combattre Voldemort et vous avez détruit son enveloppe corporelle. Vous êtes très différent de mon mentor.

- Je pourrais me faire à un autre rôle que celui de directeur, avança Albus.

- Je suis flatté, mais ce dont nous avons le plus besoin maintenant, c'est justement d'un directeur. Ce poste est toute votre vie.

- Je pourrais faire les deux ? Être directeur et être …enfin, m'occuper de toi. Tu possèdes une âme semblable à la mienne en toi. C'est un peu comme si tu étais…

- Non, le coupa Harry. Ce rôle n'est pas possible, vous devriez alors assurer ma sécurité, alors qu'en tant que directeur votre priorité est d'assurer la sécurité de tes élèves et donc utiliser mes compétences pour détruire Voldemort. Ces deux rôles sont opposés.

- Alors je choisi d'être ton père adoptif, affirma Albus Dumbledore.

Harry fut pris par l'émotion. Il avait toujours espérer entendre ces paroles de la bouche d'Albus dans ses rêves les plus fous. Jamais son Albus ne les lui avait dites. Surement par égard pour lui car ils savaient tout les deux que la guerre ne leur permettait pas de développer une telle relation.

- Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pouvez pas tenir, rétorqua Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulu.

- Je peux y arriver.

- Non, répondit Harry durement. Il est trop tard. Maintenant soit nous parlons de la manière dont j'interviens dans cette guerre pour vous débarrasser de Voldemort ou soit je me débrouille seul.

- Harry…

- Décidez-vous, exigea Harry.

Albus se leva et marcha dans le bureau et il le regarda plusieurs fois, il alla caresser le pelage de Fumsec et hésita.

- Bien ! Où sont les Horcruxes ?

Harry hocha de la tête alors que son cœur se déchirait une deuxième fois. Albus avait encore choisi le rôle de directeur. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, mais insidieusement, et contre toute logique, il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. L'humain avait ses paradoxes il faut croire.

Harry raconta toute l'histoire des Horcruxes. Ceci faisait beaucoup d'information, surtout qu'il venait de raconter sa vie précédemment. Albus avait ainsi découvert qu'un Basilic se baladait paresseusement dans son établissement.

- La tiare est ici, récapitula Harry. Je l'ai vu. Je ne doute pas un instant que la bague d'Elvis Gaunt sera sous la maison des Jedusor. Regulus n'est pas encore un Mangemort actif donc je dirais que le médaillon de Serpentard est aussi à sa place. Le journal de Jedusor doit se trouver chez les Malfoy, dans leur manoir, mais la coupe de Poufsouffle n'est surement pas dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Enfin Nagini n'existe pas donc je suppose que Voldemort n'a encore créé que cinq Horcruxes ici.

- Nagini ?

- Le serpent personnel de Voldemort.

- Et Bellatrix Lestrange comme Bellatrix Black ?

- Exact. Elle va se marier avec Lestrange et devenir un Mangemorts très assidu.

Albus n'en fut nullement étonné et resta focalisé sur ce que disait Harry.

- Donc, résuma le directeur, on a la localisation de quatre Horcruxes. Seul le lieu où réside la coupe nous est méconnu ?

- À la condition que nos mondes ne diffèrent pas sur ce point. Sachant que trouver le journal chez les Malfoy ne va pas être une partie de plaisir non plus.

- Certes. Mais cela semble déjà une bonne avancée non ?

- Parlez pour vous. Moi je savais déjà tout cela. Et puis en plus des Horcruxes, il nous faut tuer le basilic et ça c'est moins cool. On ne peut décemment pas laisser une bestiole aussi dangereuse dans le château. Mais j'ai beau être fort, je ne suis pas très motivé à le tuer à nouveau. La première fois était plutôt douloureuse.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Allons d'abord chercher les Horcruxes faciles à récupérer.

- Sûr ! Je vous rappelle que demain moi je travaille chez les Aurors. Je parie que vous n'allez pas accepter de m'attendre toute la semaine pour aller tuer le serpent.

- Je le ferai uniquement si tu promets toi-même de ne pas chercher les Horcruxes par tes propres moyens.

- Vous n'allez jamais tenir cette promesse.

- Nous verrons, répondit Albus. En tout cas, il faut aller te coucher pour te préparer à ton stage. On peut encore l'annuler si tu veux. À l'origine c'était pour te payer une baguette. Mais comme je te l'ai offerte…

- Vous rigolez ? Je tiens l'occasion de me venger de M. Hansen pour avoir cassé ma baguette.

- Que vas-tu lui faire ?

- À lui rien, mais je suis bien décidé à trouver ce qui ne va pas sous sa direction afin qu'il soit viré du service. À mon époque, je n'aurais jamais toléré un être comme cet homme.

- À ton époque tu étais haut gradé ?

Harry nota qu'en effet il n'avait pas parlé de « l'après Voldemort ».

- J'assumais le rôlede M. Potter. Et encore, c'est parce que j'ai refusé le poste de chef des Aurors.

- Eh ben.

- Oh arrêtez, vous avez refusé d'être ministre, ce n'est pas mieux.

Albus sourit.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à Harold Potter, et encore plus à James.

- Physiquement. Mais de caractère, je crois surtout que je vous ressemble beaucoup plus.

- J'avais aussi remarqué. Je trouve d'ailleurs que je peux parfois être très agaçant. Par contre tu as des défauts que je n'ai pas.

- Quels défauts ?

- Tu n'aimes pas les bonbons au citron par exemple.

- Vraiment, c'est un défaut ?

- Bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas, rétorqua l'adolescent, que peut-on dire de ceux qui mangent des bonbons à plus de cent ans ?

- Trêve, rigola Albus.

- Pourrait-on maintenant revenir à des sujets plus sérieux comme le Basilic, Voldemort, les Mangemorts,…

- Certes mais vu que tu te trouveras chez les Aurors toute la semaine, je pense qu'on peut attendre la fin de ton stage. Cela me laissera le temps pour réorganiser discrètement notre unité d'élite pour combattre Voldemort et assimiler tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Même pour le Basilic ?

- C'est plus gênant, mais s'il n'a pas attaqué d'élève depuis plusieurs années, je supose que nous pouvons attendre encore quelques jours non ?

- Sûr, sûr, grommela Harry devant tant d'insouciance.

- Alors revenons au plus important, avais-tu toutes les cartes de chocogrenouilles ?

Harry poussa le plus beau et le plus long des soupirs de tout les temps.

En sortant du bureau, Harry était encore ébahi par la désinvolture dont son directeur avait fait preuve. Même si c'était une façade, c'était tout de même troublant. Albus n'avait pas cessé de revenir sur des détails insignifiants comme « est ce qu'il avait vécu une vie heureuse », « est ce qu'il avait eu une petite amie », « quel était sa pièce préférée à Poudlard », comme si Albus cherchait à lui montrer qu'il pouvait concilier son rôle de directeur et de père par intérim.

Du grand n'importe quoi !

En plus il avait oublié de demander à Albus de faire une potion tue-loup. Il allait devoir remettre ca sur le tapis la prochaine fois.

- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le directeur ? demanda Remus en le voyant rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Il voulait revoir des points pratiques pour demain.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe demain ?

- Je vais au quartier général des Aurors. J'ai un stage d'une semaine pour me faire un peu d'argent.

- Ouah. James a essayé plusieurs années d'en obtenir un auprès de son père et il n'a eu le droit qu'à une journée. Tu as du être très persuasif.

- Pas vraiment, mais ils me devaient bien cela. Ils ont cassé ma baguette par erreur et ça coûte cher une baguette.

- Tu vas être rémunéré.

- Bien sûr.

- Combien ?

- Dix galions.

Remus siffla.

- C'est une belle somme.

- En effet, mais je suis persuadé que mon travail va leur faire gagner bien plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon but est de faire virer le deuxième adjoint du chef des Aurors.

- Quoi !

- Laisse tomber, tu verras bien. Ça te dit une partie d'échec ?

- Ne détourne pas la conversation.

- Je ne détourne pas. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour l'instant. Son deuxième adjoint c'est celui qui m'a cassé ma baguette. Mon travail consiste à voir si les agents se comportent bien. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour recenser tout les manquements et fautes de cet homme. Et j'espère que cela mettra du poids dans la balance quand il faudra le virer.

- Moi, si un homme m'avait cassé ma baguette, je l'aurais étripé.

Remus se mordit les lèvres et ses yeux devinrent rouges et remplis de larmes.

- Remus, arrête de repenser à hier. Les échecs ne sont pas une bonne idée. On va cogiter et ce n'est pas bon. Allons plutôt découvrir de nouvelles parties du château.

- Je connais le château par cœur. Et puis je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « cogiter ». Mais dans tous les cas, je n'arriverai pas à cesser d'y penser.

- Cogiter veut dire… Laisse tomber. Allez vient on va se balader et tu vas pouvoir m'exposer en long en large et en travers les découvertes fabuleuses que tu as faites avec les autres, dans ce cas.

Ils déambulèrent une bonne heure dans le château et Harry fit mine de découvrir le bâtiment qu'il connaissait presque par cœur.

Le soir venu, Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que les élèves loups-garous n'étaient restés au château que pour la pleine lune. Ils partaient tous chez eux après le repas. Remus faisait parti du lot.

- Tu rentres chez tes parents ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de discuter avec eux de ce qui s'est passé, et puis James, Sirius et Peter ont promis de venir me voir. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure je serais surement très occupé cette semaine. Et puis je ne peux pas remplacer des amis de toujours. Ils te feront surement plus de bien que moi.

- Non, je… Merci Harry pour notre discussion et pour m'avoir confié ce que tu sais sur les loups garous. Merci aussi de m'avoir supporté. Je te promets que je parlerai en ta faveur auprès des autres.

- Parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ils sont parfois de nature méfiante, c'est tout. Et je les soupçonne tous d'être un peu jaloux. James de ta relation avec Lily, même s'il sort avec elle, Sirius de tes exploits, et Peter de l'admiration que tu fais naître chez Sirius et James.

Harry haussa ses sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu tout cela. Est-ce qu'il perdait la main ? Ou peut-être s'était-il trop focalisé sur Voldemort ?

- T'inquiète, on se revoit dans une semaine de toute façon.

- Oui.

Harry accompagna Remus jusqu'à la calèche et remarqua que Bibeline ne faisait pas partie des élèves au départ.

- Bien pensa-t-il, cela me laissera le temps de discuter avec elle.

Il constata aussi que Jane non plus n'était pas là.

Harry se décida à passer à l'infirmerie pour retrouver les deux jeunes filles.

- Bonsoir Pompom, je viens voir Jane Raste et Bibeline Stakehouse. Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ?

- Bibeline est sortie ce matin. Par contre je garde Jane en observation.

- Elle n'est pas rétablie ?

- Physiquement oui. Mais, je crois que le choc de l'agression a fait ressurgir quelque chose de …. Différent, conclut l'infirmière.

- Différent ?

- Harry je sais qu'elle t'a parlé de ses origines. Je vous ai entendu la dernière fois.

- Oui

- Je pense que c'était le caractère de son père qui l'emportait avant la bataille. Maintenant ce serait plus celui de sa mère. Si je n'arrive pas à la calmer, il va me falloir l'interner. Elle peut représenter un danger pour son entourage et pour elle-même.

- Et c'est permanent ?

- Va savoir. J'aimerais bien tenter quelque chose avec toi si tu veux bien.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu sais qu'elle a une fixation sur toi.

- Oui elle m'a demandé de l'épouser la dernière fois. Enfin c'était en d'autres termes, mais l'intention était de finir avec moi.

- Oui, et justement, j'aimerai voir ce que cela donne en ta présence.

- Ok.

- Harry, l'arrêta Pompom avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle est enchainée pour son bien. Je te préviens car cela peut te choquer.

- Ok.

- Je dois aussi te demander de ne pas être brusque. Évite de la contrarier. Mais ne rentre pas dans son jeu d'accord ?

- Très clair.

Pompom ouvrit la porte et Harry se rapprocha de la jeune fille en évitant de regarder les menottes qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour !

- Harry ! Pompom, vous m'avez ramené Harry.

- Il est venu tout seul.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux rester avec moi ? Je t'ai convaincu ?

- Hum.

Harry regarda Pompom, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

- Harry est venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Tu viens vérifier que je vais bien. Tu me protèges ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- C'est le premier vers pour une relation stable, hein ? Vous avez vu Pompom, que je ne fabule pas. Harry m'aime et nous allons finir ensemble. Comme cela je n'aurais jamais à avoir peur. Comme je suis contente. Pompom vous allez me relâcher maintenant ?

- Pas encore Jane. Tu sais bien que je dois te garder en observation.

- Je me sens comme une prisonnière ici. Je vais bien. Dis lui Harry.

- Harry n'est pas médecin. Je te garde uniquement pour ton bien.

- Mais j'en ai marre. Je suis tout le temps toute seule. Harry tu viendras me voir hein ?

- Hum oui.

- Tous les jours ?

- Hum

Harry lança un regard désespéré à Pompom.

- Harry ne pourra pas venir te voir, Jane. Je vais devoir te transférer à Sainte Mangouste.

- Quoi cria la jeune fille ! Mais je veux être avec Harry. Et Dumbledore a dit que je devais rester au château.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'experts pour étudier ta maladie.

- Mais ils peuvent venir ici. Je veux être à Poudlard, comme cela Harry pourra venir me voir.

- Je suis désolée Jane, mais c'est non.

- NOOOONNN hurla la jeune fille qui devint une véritable furie.

- Harry je préfèrerais que tu partes maintenant.

- Non, cria Jane, Harry reste.

Le Gryffondor s'en alla aussitôt. Jane Raste avait toujours eu un grain, mais Harry l'avait plus vu comme Luna. Là cependant, c'était autre chose. L'attaque avait empiré ou révélé un truc vraiment bizarre. Cette jeune fille était vraiment folle. Harry aurait pu le dire uniquement au regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il lui rappelait celui de Bellatrix, sans la cruauté.

Harry en fut troublé et préféra ne pas rester seul dans la salle commune. À part une jeune fille, il n'y avait personne.

Très vite, et sans aucun remords, ou culpabilité à l'idée de rompre sa promesse, Harry décida de faire disparaitre un Horcruxes.

Harry transplana à la maison des Gaunt et après une demi-heure à soulever des pierres, il trouva la bague.

La bague était magnifique et si attirante. Harry mourrait d'envie de la mettre à son doigt. Revoir Sirius, revoir Albus, revoir ses parents, et les Weasley, revoir Hermione et Ron, les jumeaux, Neville… Il lui suffisait de passer son doigt à l'intérieur. Peut être même suffisait il de la toucher pour…

Harry s'en éloigna immédiatement. Il était trop attiré par elle. C'était dangereux. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Albus avait voulu la passer à son doigt. Cette bague était diablement attirante.

Il prit un papier mouchoir et enveloppa la bague dedans. Il se dépêcha de rentrer et de cacher l'artefact. De tous les Horcruxes, c'était celui qui lui faisait le plus peur. Parce qu'il représentait la tentation de revoir ses proches, mais aussi la tentation qui pourrait faire perdre la vie à Albus. C'était donc le premier artefact qu'il avait voulu récupérer.

Harry avait décidé d'en récupérer le plus possible durant la semaine. Il avait déjà la bague et la tiare était dans le château. Le médaillon allait lui faire passer un sal quart d'heure mais il allait y arriver. Peut être allait-il demander à Dobby s'il pouvait l'aider d'ailleurs. Mais c'était risqué. Et puis, vu qu'il possédait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, peut-être que cette potion n'allait rien lui faire. Le journal était chez Malfoy et cela allait lui prendre du temps.

- Je commencerais avec ça alors. Je peux rentrer dans la maison de Malfoy sans problème en transplanant. M'occuper de la coupe maintenant serait révéler à Albus le fait que je cherche les Horcruxes.

La nuit Harry n'arriva pas à dormir. Il ne songea qu'à cette bague, cette magnifique bague qui pourrait lui permettre de revoir ceux qu'il aimait.

- Dobby ! appela Harry.

- Monsieur m'a appelé, demanda l'elfe en apparaissant en tenu de nuit.

Harry sortit de son lit et alla chercher l'artefact caché sous une latte.

- Je voudrais que tu caches cet artefact quelque part dans le château et que tu ne me le redonnes que lorsque je voudrais le détruire. Je veux que tu m'empêche de l'utiliser.

- Mais Monsieur. Dobby ne peut pas faire une chose pareille. Empêcher quelque chose à Monsieur.

- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Harry, corrigea le Gryffondor machinalement. Dobby, cette bague est néfaste pour moi et je veux la détruire mais je ne peux pas le faire maintenant. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien la cacher loin de tout être humain et de moi ? Pour qu'elle ne fasse de mal à personne. Mais elle doit rester dans le château. C'est important. Quand je pourrai la détruire je t'appellerai pour que tu me l'amènes.

- C'est une mission importante, récapitula l'elfe.

- Très importante et très secrète. Ce serait me rendre un grand, un très grand service.

- Alors Dobby le fera.

- Merci Dobby. Tiens.

L'elfe pris précautionneusement le mouchoir en papier contenant la bague et disparut.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait envie d'appeler Dobby pour qu'il lui redonne immédiatement la bague. Mais après quelques secondes, Harry sentit l'effet de la bague s'amoindrir. C'était une véritable soulagement.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	20. L'ex'âme'n des Aurors

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Pour information ma béta a déjà relu deux autres chapitres dons je devrais être à l'heure pour dans deux semaines (sinon ce sera ma faute).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 20 - L'ex'âme'n des Aurors**

Le lundi matin, Harry se leva quelque peu ensommeillé, d'avoir si peu dormi. Harry se rendit seul au ministère après qu'Albus ait tenu à lui souhaiter une bonne journée au petit déjeuner. Poudlard était vidé de ses élèves. Seuls une dizaine d'élèves restèrent, dont Bibeline et Jane.

Le Gryffondor se félicita d'avoir ce stage pour l'occuper.

Ce fut le chef des Aurors M. Denis Santos, lui-même qui l'accueillit accompagné de son deuxième adjoint M. Hansen. Harry fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir le premier adjoint qui n'était autre que son grand père Harold Potter. Mais Denis Santos l'accueillit chaleureusement, et lui présenta les grandes lignes de son service, alors que son deuxième adjoint partit rapidement, excédé par la présence d'Harry.

L'écolier ne fut aucunement surpris de ce qu'on lui présenta. Le département des Aurors comptait cent sept personnes. Le chef était assisté de cinq personnes qui étaient des secrétaires ou des aides de communication. En d'autres termes, ils l'aidaient dans ses relations avec la presse. Le reste des Aurors était divisé en deux sections.

La section sous le commandement du deuxième adjoint comptabilisait soixante personnes. Dix étaient des aurors de patrouille qui veillaient à la sécurité des rues, dix à vingt des agents étaient spécialisés dans la protection d'hommes influents, comme les ambassadeurs, ou les chefs de départements,… Enfin une trentaine à une quarantaine de personnes s'occupait des dossiers de plaintes ou d'affaires plus sérieuses comme des vols, ou des délits mineurs. Cette section était censée résoudre tous les problèmes mineurs. Mais chaque affaire demandait généralement beaucoup de temps et une présence policière pour entrer chez les gens.

La section sous le premier adjoint comptabilisait beaucoup moins d'Aurors, quarante pour être exact, mais cette section était plus importante en termes d'enjeux. Ces aurors résolvaient les crimes ou affaires à haut risque, voire parfois les protections considérées comme dangereuses. Ces hommes étaient entrainés à affronter tous les risques, ce qui n'avait pas du être une sinécure avec Voldemort dans les parages. Cette section de quarante Aurors était un nombre officiel, car officieusement, il existait aussi tout les apprentis Aurors et surtout les infiltrés.

Pour devenir Auror que ce soit dans les affaires courantes ou plus dangereuses, il fallait suivre une formation de trois ans. À son époque l'apprentissage des aurors était géré par le deuxième adjoint. Mais à cette époque ci, et vu le caractère douteux de M. Hansen, le chef des aurors avait eu raison de le mettre sous la responsabilité de M. Potter.

À son époque, Harry était premier adjoint. Ne pas gérer les apprentis l'avait un peu chagriné, mais en même temps il s'y était résolu étant donné la dangerosité qu'il représentait pour ces nouveaux arrivants. Et puis il voulait absolument s'occuper des infiltrés, ou qu'on appelait aussi plus communément des espions. Il avait été l'intermédiaire de ces hommes espions, tout comme M. Potter devait l'être ici. Lui seul connaissait les noms des infiltrés et pourquoi ils étaient missionnés. À cause de cette responsabilité, il était devenu Langue-de-Plomb, tout comme tous les infiltrés qu'il avait en charge. C'était une sécurité indispensable si l'infiltré se faisait prendre par l'ennemi. Cette mission était pour lui essentielle et il avait tenu à s'en occuper lui-même.

C'était peut-être un des seuls regrets qu'il laissait derrière lui, dans son monde originel. Il avait en charge des personnes qui comptait sur lui et nécessitaient son soutient. Qu'étaient-ils devenus après son départ ? Maugrey mort et lui parti, le deuxième adjoint était seul pour tout gérer. La ruche avait-elle supporté leur départ soudain ? Et ces infiltrés étaient-ils en sécurité ? Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de penser à tout cela. Il était parti malgré lui, et il ne savait pas comment revenir chez lui.

En fait, réalisa Harry, choqué. Il n'avait même pas essayé de rentrer chez lui ! Deux semaines qu'il était là et il savait maintenant, ou en tout cas en avait-il l'intime conviction, que c'était lui-même qui s'était transporté ici. En faisant un peu d'effort il aurait pu réessayer de transplaner dans son monde. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement essayé ? Pourquoi, se reprit Harry, n'essayait il pas maintenant ?

Harry resta statufié quelques secondes.

En fait, réalisa-t-il, il n'avait pas envie. Il détestait sa vie d'avant. Il détestait être seul, et la présence d'Albus, des Maraudeurs, de Lily, et même de la famille Malfoy lui redonnait des repères. Il n'était plus perdu. Harry se troubla. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était désespéré. Finalement ce voyage lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie. Il avait peut-être même sauvé la vie de ses collègues aurors car dans son monde il attaquait instinctivement ceux qui le dérangeaient.

Harry découvrit une autre vérité. Ici, même s'il ne maitrisait pas sa magie, elle était tout de même plus stable. Au début il avait cru que son épuisement magique était la raison de cette baisse de catastrophes magiques. Mais maintenant, Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas son désespoir qui faisait fluctuer autant sa magie. C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'avait assassiné personne en deux semaines. Un record ! fit-il ironique dans sa tête. Peut-être que le décloisonnement de ses souvenirs y était aussi pour beaucoup.

- Harry est ce que tout va bien ? demanda le chef des Aurors.

- Très bien. Vos explications sont très claires.

- Bien, dans ce cas je te propose de te balader dans le département et de scruter tout ce qui ne va pas. Tous mes hommes ont été briefés et doivent te consacrer du temps si tu souhaites les interroger. Demande juste à M. Potter ou M. Hansen les emplois du temps de chacun afin de savoir quand tu peux les déranger. Ok ?

- Ok.

- Bien, je te laisse alors, car j'ai malheureusement encore beaucoup de travail.

Harry acquiesça pour la forme et préféra déambuler dans les couloirs.

Harry décida de commencer par le service de M. Hansen. Juste pour le plaisir d'avoir des choses à dire sur lui et pour se venger de cet homme malveillant qui lui avait cassé sa baguette. Sa si précieuse baguette.

Les erreurs grossières qu'il avait remarquées lors de son incarcération n'étaient plus. Le tableau décrivant les patrouilles de contrôle avait été relégué dans une pièce sécurisée. Les salles d'interrogatoires avaient été rapprochées des cellules et un policier surveillait la porte de la prison en permanence. La négligence qu'il avait constatée dans la section de M. Hansen, avait été corrigée. Du moins en grande partie. Certains dossiers étaient encore laissés à la vue de tous et Harry constata qu'un sorcier attendait en moyenne trois à quatre heures sur un siège avant d'être écouté. Siège qui n'était pas sécurisé. Il suffirait que les amis d'un homme appréhendé décident de le libérer à cet instant pour que leur désir soit récompensé. Bien sûr c'était un peu osé pour les malfrats de rentrer dans la Ruche pour récupérer un ami, mais c'était possible. Cependant, ce qui agaça le plus Harry fut les aurors eux-mêmes. Il y avait du laissé-allé. Les aurors avaient de l'embonpoint. Certains ne portaient pas leur baguette, et alors que certains se tuaient à la tache, d'autres passaient le plus clair de leur temps à la pause café, en délaissant le public venu porter plainte.

Encore non connu de tous les agents, Harry se fit passer pour une victime. On lui demanda le motif de sa présence: vol de son balais alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après un match amical de Quidditch. Bien sûr Harry savait que les aurors détestaient recevoir ce genre de plainte. C'était des affaires impossibles à résoudre et qui allaient encore prouver leur incompétence, et faire baisser le taux de réussite présenté au grand public.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez porter plainte ? Il y a beaucoup de papiers, et pour tout vous dire, commença l'auror, je pense qu'on ne retrouvera pas votre voleur.

- J'aimerai continuer, insista Harry, agacé de cette incitation à l'abandon de sa plainte.

- Je vais vous chercher vos formulaires, annonça l'homme peu motivé.

Harry le vit aller à gauche, puis chercher un papier dans une armoire. Il n'y en avait plus. L'homme souffla et regarda Harry. Il chercha dans les armoires autour, puis demanda à un collègue qui leva les bras en signe d'impuissance. L'Auror soupira puis retourna auprès d'Harry.

- Je n'ai plus de formulaires, annonça l'homme en revenant. Il faudra repasser plus tard.

Harry fulminait. Il était vraiment tombé sur un nul ! Franchement si tous ses collègues étaient comme cela…

- Attends Olliver, je suis allé en refaire, proposa une femme sur sa droite.

- Ah merci Stacy. Où les as-tu trouvés ?

- J'ai récupérer les derniers exemplaires et je les ai fait dupliqués par la secrétaire de Hansen.

- Elle n'était pas limitée en photocopies ?

- Non, pas elle.

- Super, fit ironique l'homme. Si on en arrive là, c'est vraiment moche.

- À qui le dis-tu, répondit-elle, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- On fait face à des réductions de budgets, précisa l'homme à Harry. N'y voyez pas de mauvaise volonté, rajouta l'homme devant le regard d'Harry. C'est un peu difficile en ce moment, et puis avec la guerre on avait mis de côté un peu toutes les affaires courantes. Du coup on est en pleine période de rattrapage de dossiers. Vu que vous n'avez ni le signalement, ni le moindre indice, je sais déjà que votre demande va être mise à la trappe. C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme cela.

Harry révisa son jugement. L'homme n'était pas fainéant, ou nul, mais tout simplement dépassé et fatigué par le système. Harry décida qu'il allait en comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Harry passa le reste de son lundi, son mardi et son mercredi à approfondir cette piste. Le jeudi et vendredi seraient consacrés à M. Potter et son équipe.

Harry découvrit ainsi que M. Hansen, avait restreint tous les budgets de son équipe au profit d'un service de communication quelque peu officieux et qui le mettait en avant par rapport à son supérieur M. Santos. Un vrai scandale ! Ainsi M. Hansen utilisait des agents du ministère pour aller faire du porte à porte et dire aux personnes que M. Hansen veillait à leur sécurité. Il avait aussi produit de nombreux documents et livrets à l'attention de la presse prouvant que son efficacité était indéniable. Enfin il dépensait des sommes folles en déjeuners et cocktails dinatoires pour ses invités de marque. Harry, outré au départ, en fut finalement ravi. Il tenait là les éléments nécessaires pour faire virer M. Hansen. C'était bien au-delà de ses espérances. Pour que son rapport ne soit pas qu'une attaque personnelle à l'encontre de M. Hansen, Harry proposa des pistes de réorientations pour cet argent. Cela pourrait permettre par exemple, d'avoir des formulaires en nombre suffisant, de réaménager les toilettes du personnel, qui fuyaient depuis presque cinq mois, ou encore de mettre en place un séminaire d'une journée où tous les aurors pourraient échanger sur leurs conditions de travail, sur les besoins avérés et sur leurs propositions pour améliorer le service. Harry aimait beaucoup cette dernière proposition. C'était un jeune auror de son temps qui la lui avait suggérée. À l'époque, il avait relayé sa demande sans grande conviction mais cela avait permis de découvrir moult problèmes internes, qui pouvaient se résoudre facilement. Cela avait été un vrai succès.

Chaque soir Harry transplanait une heure dans la demeure des Malfoy pour chercher pièce par pièce un journal noir qui aurait appartenu à Voldemort. Il avait commencé par les cachots et la pièce de torture qu'Harry connaissait bien. Mais le livre n'y était pas.

En ce mercredi soir, et après avoir découvert de quoi faire tomber M. Hansen, Harry s'autorisa à prendre plus de risques et à visiter la bibliothèque des Malfoy pendant deux heures.

Harry fouilla livre par livre la bibliothèque ce qui ne s'avéra pas simple. Harry découvrit que les rangées étaient classées de bas en haut par niveau de difficulté. Il était donc évident que si M. Malfoy avait caché quelque chose se serait tout en haut. En tout cas Harry, commença par cela. Des sorts étaient attachés à chacun des livres. Certains n'étaient pas difficiles à contrer, comme le sort imposant aux livres de se mettre à bruler si quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille y touchait, d'autres étaient plus complexes et semblaient être des sortilèges de magie noir très obscures.

Bizarrement ces protections furent ce qui trahit M. Malfoy. Parmi les rangées, un seul livre n'avait aucune protection comme si le Mangemort avait eu peur de mélanger sa magie à l'artefact. Harry piocha des livres et en fit un escalier improvisé. Lorsqu'il atteint le livre noir légèrement usagé, Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Te voilà, satané livre.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda soudain une voix derrière lui qui le déstabilisa et le fit tomber.

- Ca va, Tomson ? demanda une voix fluette qui ressemblait à celle de Wilbertha Malfoy.

- Tu m'as fait peur, reprocha Harry en se relevant et en remettant de l'ordre dans la bibliothèque.

Harry cacha discrètement le livre qu'il avait prit et en garda un deuxième pour donner le change.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi, comment es-tu rentré?

- Hum, désolé, répondit Harry qui se chercha un meilleur alibi.

N'en voyant pas il opta pour l'autre solution.

- Je crois que je vais devoir t'effacer la mémoire.

- Non attends, intervint Wilbertha. Je ne dirais rien.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin à une seule condition soutint la jeune Malfoy avec détermination.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu sors avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, précisa-t-elle, un rendez-vous amoureux.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ça, fit Harry avec dégoût.

- Je suis une Malfoy. On ne dit pas non à une Malfoy.

- Vraiment ? Je l'ai dit à ton père plusieurs fois.

Harry commença à pointer sa baguette.

- Je veux sortir avec toi, affirma Wilbertha.

Mais sa phrase était plus proche d'une supplique.

- Ca ne marche pas comme cela Wilbertha.

- Mais, commença-t-elle en pleurant, ce n'est pas juste. Tu es parfait. Tu fascines père, et mère t'apprécie. Tous les autres prétendants sont des Serpentards qui me font peur ou des idiots dégénérés. Tu es le meilleur parti que j'ai rencontré pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas finir comme mère avec un mari violent et plus effrayant que la magie noire elle-même. Tu es mon seul espoir. Je suis sure que tu peux m'aimer. Je suis mignonne, et je suis intelligente. Et puis je sais me tenir en société.

Harry soupira. Mais quelle était cette époque où en moins de trois semaines il s'était déjà vu proposer deux demandes en mariages. Harry fut attristé par la situation. Wilbertha était désespérée.

- Ecoute fit Harry quelque peu gêné des événements et pressé de sortir d'ici. Quoi que tu dises je vais t'effacer la mémoire, donc arrête de t'enfoncer. Par contre, et même si tu ne vas pas t'en rappeler, je te promets de faire en sorte que nous soyons amis dans l'avenir. Mais Wilbertha il faut que tu te libères de tes chaines. Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. Tu es une femme et alors ? Tu es l'égal de l'homme, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu es une famille de sang pur ? Et alors cela ne t'oblige pas à faire un mariage arrangé. Ton père est dangereux ? Et bien enfui toi de chez toi et va chez un ami ou demande la protection de Dumbledore, dénonce ton père au ministère ou parles-en tout simplement à ta mère. Je ne peux pas résoudre les problèmes de tout le monde. Il y a des milliers de solutions mais une seule méthode pour y arriver : te prendre en main.

Harry soupira, lança un sort d'oubli à Wilbertha et transplana immédiatement à Poudlard.

- Mince. J'ai gardé l'autre livre.

Harry regarda la tranche : comment tuer et massacrer les ennemis les plus coriaces.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas une lecture que je vais apprécier je suppose.

Sur ce méfait, Harry alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry essaya de voir Bibeline. Depuis trois jours elle l'évitait, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle s'était faite attaquée par des loups-garous. Enfin pas totalement sa faute. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle dans la forêt hein ?

Mais l'heure d'aller à la ruche arriva trop vite pour qu'Harry puisse rejoindre Bibeline et lui parler.

Arrivé chez les Aurors, Harry ne fut pas mécontent de quitter le service de M. Hansen, pour voir celui de M. Potter bien mieux tenu. Il n'y découvrit que très peu de disfonctionnements, souvent dus à un à non-respect du règlement par un Auror plutôt qu'à une erreur du chef. Au début Harry eut peur des souvenirs que cela lui rappelait. Mais autre époque, autres mœurs.

Harry s'acclimata facilement.

Le jeudi matin, Harry s'amusa beaucoup à voir l'entraînement des jeunes Aurors, qui était très intéressant. Cela le divertit d'autant plus que Franck Londubat faisait partie des apprentis.

En tout début d'après-midi, Harry rencontra aussi son grand-père. L'homme était robuste et lui ressemblait. Brun ébouriffé, la marque de fabrique des Potter, yeux bleus et peau légèrement bronzée, il portait plusieurs cicatrices sur les bras et le visage qui lui donnaient un air presque effrayant. Il avait aussi un visage sévère et peu enclin à la discussion. C'était un homme qui en avait sûrement vu trop. Harry se demandait comment il était en tant que père ? James ne devait pas rire très souvent avec lui.

- M. Tomson. Je suppose que vous savez déjà ce que mon unité fait ici ?

- Oui

- Avez-vous trouvé des erreurs ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. Vous tenez votre service avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Merci. C'est une obligation dans notre département. Nous sommes censés être à la pointe de la défense contre les forces du mal. Nous représentions il y a peu, la seule force opposable à Voldemort.

Harry resta stoïque à l'évocation du nom maudit.

- C'est vrai que vous venez d'un autre pays, se rappela son grand-père. Il me fait toujours bizarre de voir que quelqu'un n'a pas connu cette période de guerre que nous venons de vivre.

- Et j'en suis bien heureux, commenta Harry poliment.

- Et moi de même, répondit-il. J'espère que plus personne ne connaîtra cela. C'est ce pour quoi nous nous battons ici.

Un silence s'installa.

- J'ai appris pour les circonstances de votre embauche, remarqua le premier adjoint. J'espère que vous ne nous verrez pas tous sous cet angle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Potter, j'ai récolté assez d'éléments cette semaine pour me permettre de mettre fin à ce genre d'injustice.

- Vraiment ? Comment ?

- Ah vous verrez vendredi après-midi, répondit Harry mystérieusement. Je pense que vous trouverez cela instructif.

- Eh bien j'y serais alors, s'engagea M. Potter avec un sourire.

Harry ne resta pas longtemps dans le bureau de M. Potter. Celui-ci le voyait comme un stagiaire et n'avait que peu de temps à lui consacrer. Harry doutait d'ailleurs qu'Harold assisterait vraiment à son rendu. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si important.

Harry interviewa trois Aurors. Sa conclusion était déjà faite pour vendredi. Le service de M. Potter était très bien tenu. Par acquis de conscience professionnelle, Harry continuait cependant à questionner des Aurors.

Mais très vite sa monotonie fut perturbée. Alors qu'il écoutait un Auror quelque peu grincheux, Harry fut détourné de son attention par l'apparition de Fumsec.

- Un phénix, s'écria l'Auror.

- Que fais-tu là ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Harry remarqua le bec de l'oiseau qui était recouvert de sang.

- C'est Albus ?

L'oiseau lança une trille inquiète.

Le cœur serré, Harry comprit que Dumbledore était parti soit récupérer un Horcruxes soit tuer le Basilic.

Harry transplana aussi sec, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	21. Harry réclame justice

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Rappel : Harry était chez les Aurors quand Fumsec apparaît, le bec en sang.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 21 : Harry récl'âme justice**

Harry transplana dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore suivi de peu par Fumsec. L'oiseau faisait des ronds près de la porte comme pour l'inviter à le suivre, ce que Harry fit immédiatement.

Après plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes de Mimi geignarde. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Albus était sûrement parti combattre le basilic.

- Il n'a pas fait cela quand même ! C'est complètement idiot ! Il n'aurait pas osé.

Il trouva le lavabo ouvert.

- Mais quel foutu Gryffondor ! jura-t-il.

Harry sauta immédiatement dans le toboggan. L'arrivée fut aussi brutale que dans ses souvenirs. Se brossant légèrement les vêtements, Harry s'avança vers la porte couverte des serpents et la trouva ouverte. Le phénix apparut devant lui et son chant lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se hâter.

Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Tom Jedusor adolescent, Ginny évanouie devant lui, la course poursuite avec le Basilic, Ginny blessée, Ginny le regardant faiblement, Ginny…

Harry arrêta immédiatement ses pensées mélancoliques. L'important était le présent.

Suivant le phénix, Harry amorça soudain un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se retrouva devant un Basilic géant.

- Bordel de bordel, marmonna-t-il. Il s'y était attendu, mais le voir faisait toujours son effet.

Le phénix sembla le gronder, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Si énoncer des gros mots et injures lui permettait de garder la tête froide, il pouvait bien le faire et même en abuser.

Le juron d'Harry avait attiré l'attention du Basilic. Trop hypnotisé, ou encore sous le choc, Harry cru que son heure fut venue avant de voir que le serpent avait les yeux percés.

- Merci Fumsec !

Harry se reprit immédiatement. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'Albus était allongé près du serpent. Il était blessé et en mauvais état. Il avait à la main un petit couteau complètement minable. Le phénix était au chevet du directeur.

Le Basilic sembla se désintéresser de Harry et partait de nouveau à la rencontre d'Albus.

- Idiot, cria Harry à la cantonade, sans trop savoir si c'était pour Albus ou le serpent.

Harry lança plusieurs sorts au Basilic mais cela ne fit que le chatouiller. La seule bonne nouvelle était qu'il avait réussi à se mettre entre Albus et le serpent.

- Cela ne lui fait rien, la magie, énonça faiblement Albus. Il faut le tuer avec une épée ou un couteau. J'avais pris un coq mais il l'a mangé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de chanter.

Harry lui prit le couteau des mains.

- Et vous pensez que je vais y arriver avec ça ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris l'épée de Gryffondor !

- Kof, kof, je ne sais pas où elle est. C'était tout ce que j'avais.

Harry se reconcentra sur le serpent qui le chargea. Harry esquiva et s'éloigna d'Albus pour ne pas en faire une victime collatérale.

Sautant un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, Harry réussi à se rapprocher du serpent aveugle.

- Tsssss, je vais te manger, annonça le serpent. Tous vous manger.

- Je ne crois pas, non… siffla Harry en retour.

Devant l'étonnement de la bête, Harry en profita pour monter sur son corps glissant. Manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, Harry se lança un sort de glue. Mais celui-ci ne marcha pas à proximité du Basilic. Le serpent avait le don d'annihiler la magie autour de lui. Harry jura et s'agrippa aux écailles. Comment avait-il fait, encore adolescent, pour tuer ce monstre ? Peut-être que la dernière fois, il avait eut une chance folle. Mais il n'en aura pas deux fois de suite.

Harry s'agrippa au cou de la bête qui secouait violemment son corps. Après moult efforts Harry arriva sur la tête et enfonça le couteau avant d'être propulsé par terre.

La bête hurla. Mais ne fut aucunement mise en danger.

Harry transforma alors un bout de bois en une épée beaucoup plus grande, mais arrivé à proximité du Basilic, le bout de bois redevint inoffensif.

- Merd…credi ! Bon, se reprit Harry. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de reproduire la bataille d'alors. Tu ne peux pas lui enfoncer de super épée dans la tête. OK. Mais tu as combattu des dizaines et des dizaines de Mangemorts, se sermonna Harry. Tu dois bien pouvoir trouver une solution.

Harry, tout en évitant un coup de tête du serpent, regarda le plafond. Il y avait beaucoup de pierre là-dessus. Albus allait lui en vouloir, mais bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes non ?

Harry reprit sa baguette et se dirigea vers Albus qu'il agrippa.

- Fumsec, va-t'en, tout va s'effondrer.

L'oiseau sembla comprendre et disparut. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le ciel

- Crac badaboum

- Non, murmura Albus trop tard.

Harry et lui transplanèrent à l'infirmerie.

- Pompom ! cria Harry, Albus est blessé. Il a été attaqué par un Basilic.

Puis, voyant le phénix apparaître il ajouta :

- Fumsec, occupe-toi de lui.

L'oiseau versait déjà des larmes sur son maître.

Harry transplana dans le bureau du directeur.

- Choixpeau, j'ai besoin de toi.

Harry passa sa main dans le Choixpeau avant même de lui expliquer quoique ce soit et en ressorti avec soulagement une épée. L'épée de Gryffondor.

Il repartit aussitôt dans l'antichambre où la porte surmontée de deux serpents était ouverte. Celle-ci n'avait pas été touchée par l'effondrement. Sous ses yeux, Harry vit la grotte pleine de cailloux et partiellement éboulée. Son sort avait été puissant pourtant. Mais Salazar avait dû bien la protéger.

L'éboulement avait été suffisant pour assommer le Basilic, jugea Harry en voyant le serpent enseveli sous plusieurs rocs. Il était blessé mais pas totalement annihilé. Harry escalada facilement cette fois-ci le serpent et souleva l'épée avant de lui enfoncer dans le crane.

L'animal hurla de douleur. Harry recommença une deuxième fois, puis s'attarda pour décapiter la bête. Il lui fallut beaucoup d'acharnement, et le résultat ressembla plus à l'œuvre d'un boucher qu'autre chose.

À chaque coup porté, des souvenirs revenaient à la mémoire de Harry. Le sang des Mangemorts qu'il avait éliminé et des amis qu'il avait vu tomber se superposait au sang du Basilic dans son esprit. Et finalement, les coups qui furent donnés ne l'étaient plus tant pour tuer le Basilic que pour se libérer de tous ces souvenirs, ces cauchemars trop longtemps retenus.

Lorsque la tête fut entièrement séparée du reste du corps, Harry s'arrêta. Il était en sueur et son visage était inondé de larme.

Exténué, il effaça ses larmes d'un revers de manche et retourna à l'infirmerie.

- Fumsec, hurla Harry, j'ai besoin de tes larmes. Je suis couvert de sang de Basilic et je crains que cela ne me soit fatal si tu ne m'aides pas.

L'oiseau siffla son indifférence.

- Hey, se plaignit Harry. Arrête de t'occuper d'Albus une minute et vient m'aider, ordonna-t-il avec force.

L'oiseau râla, tout du moins c'est ce que Harry en déduisit.

- Oh allez, fit-il d'un ton mielleux, une petite larme pour me sauver de la mort.

Harry marchait doucement près de l'oiseau en faisant des mimiques pour l'attendrir.

- Vu la quantité de sang que vous avez sur vous, analysa l'infirmière qui était accourue, si vous n'étiez pas déjà immunisé vous seriez mort. Vous aussi votre animal totem est un phénix ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- C'est la seule explication que je vois à votre survie. C'est ce qui explique qu'Albus ait pu s'en sortir.

Harry ne dit rien de plus. Il doutait sincèrement avoir cette forme d'Animagus. Peut-être l'âme d'Albus l'avait-elle aidé, ou bien était ce l'âme de Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, ou bien encore l'âme de Dobby qui était un elfe de maison, ou bien son sang qui avait déjà eu affaire à un Basilic et avait développé des protections. Allez savoir, avec lui il pouvait y avoir des milliers d'explications toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

- Laissez-moi vous examiner, proposa l'infirmière en hésitant cependant à s'approcher de peur d'être rejetée par la magie de Harry.

Le jeune homme la rassura par un geste.

- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Non, je n'ai pas été blessé. Juste aspergé de sang, à plusieurs reprises.

- Bien, s'éloigna l'infirmière. Dans ce cas allez prendre un douche dans la salle à coté et revenez me voir. Je préfère ne pas vous toucher. Je ne suis pas immunisée contre ce sang moi !

- Et Albus ?

- Vu toutes les larmes qui ont coulé des yeux du phénix, je dirais que dans moins d'une demie heure il pourra nous danser une java du tonnerre. On aurait pu sauver toute une armée avec les larmes de Fumsec.

- Ah d'accord, bon ben, je vais me doucher dans ce cas.

- Faites cela. Et peut-être que l'un de vous daignera m'expliquer comment, et surtout pourquoi, vous vous êtes retrouvés face à un Basilic vivant. D'ailleurs vous n'étiez pas censé être chez les Aurors ?

-Mince !

- Quoique vous ayez en tête, intervint l'infirmière menaçante, vous passez d'abord sous la douche et vous ne sortez pas d'ici sans mon autorisation. Est-ce clair ?

- J'espère qu'ils me laisseront faire mon exposé demain. J'ai vraiment des choses intéressantes à dire, songea Harry tout haut.

L'infirmière éclata de rire.

- Vous venez de combattre un Basilic et ce qui vous inquiète c'est de réaliser votre exposé. Vraiment je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus fou. Albus voulait savoir s'il pourrait assister à votre présentation, demain après-midi. Il a quoi de spécial cet examen ?

- Albus va y assister ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, c'est dans le cadre de vos études, non ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un évalue votre travail.

- Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Bon, assez bavassé. Allez prendre votre douche M. Tomson. Je vais vous faire parvenir des vêtements propres.

Harry s'exécuta immédiatement. En sortant de sa douche, il trouva une horrible blouse blanche pour s'habiller, qu'il transfigura rapidement en une chemise blanche et un pantalon.

L'examen de Mme Pompom lui confirma que tout allait bien.

Harry se permit aussi de prendre des nouvelles de Bibeline.

- Oh, elle va très bien. Nous avons refait un check-up, hier. Par contre l'état de votre amie Jane ne s'améliore pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mes condisciples n'arrivent pas à trouver l'origine de sa maladie. Elle suit une thérapie psychologique mais elle est en train de se laisser mourir.

- Quoi !

- Elle fait une fixation sur toi Harry. Elle a décidé depuis deux jours que si elle ne rentrait pas à Poudlard elle préférait mourir. Du coup elle a entamé une grève de la faim.

- Il faut la faire revenir alors !

- Non, nous ne devons pas céder. On va essayer de trouver un moyen de l'aider. Nous la feront revenir uniquement en dernier recours.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non. Ne te mêle surtout pas de cela. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à vivre sans toi. Sinon, c'est céder à son caprice et ce sera fini.

- Eh bien ! Tenez-moi au courant tout de même.

- Promis. Maintenant au lit.

Pompom lui désigna un lit de l'infirmerie et une potion, surement de sommeil.

- Oh, non, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. La journée n'est pas terminée et je dois retourner à la ruche pour m'excuser de mon départ soudain.

- Harry !

- Désolé Pompom.

Harry transplana à la ruche. Il voulait faire vite et être de retour au réveil d'Albus. Il en oublia de transplaner dans un endroit « normal ».

Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent à son arrivée et seulement trois baguettes furent levées alors que cinq Aurors étaient présents. M. Potter faisait parti des trois baguettes levées.

- Jameson et Yers, les réprimanda Harry en oubliant sa place, je pense que si quelqu'un arrive dans la salle sans y être invité vous devriez lever vos baguettes. Vigilance constante bon sang ! Ah Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé pour mon départ précipité. Je pense que mon directeur pourra vous donner un justificatif d'absence, s'amusa Harry. J'espère ne pas avoir trop perturbé la Ruche.

- Je crois que nous devrions continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau.

- Si vous voulez, mais toute cette histoire concerne Poudlard, et c'est avec Albus Dumbledore qu'il faudra voir cela.

- Viens, ordonna M. Potter qui l'entraina dans le bureau de M. Santos.

- Le petit est de retour, s'annonça le premier adjoint à son chef.

- Bien, mais je n'arrive pas à contacter Albus.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, précisa Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a cru pouvoir affronter un Basilic à lui tout seul. Ce qui est complètement stupide bien sûr. Du coup Fumsec est venu me chercher pour arranger les choses. J'ai du transplaner en urgence et le sortir des griffes du Basilic.

- Pardon !

- Vous vous fichez de nous, commença M. Potter.

- Jamais quand on parle de combat. Mais pour les détails, il faudra voir avec mon directeur. Je vous ai confié ces premiers éléments parce que je sais qu'Albus Dumbledore vous fait confiance. Mais pour le reste vous verrez avec lui.

- Tu te prends pour qui, intervint M. Potter.

- Je pourrais me prendre pour beaucoup de monde, peut-être pour le premier adjoint du chef des Aurors, le directeur de Poudlard, ou même le plus grand des mages noirs de tous les temps que ce ne serait pas vos oignons. Mais pour info, j'essaye de rester un élève. Et sincèrement ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Alors quand je dis de voir avec mon directeur, n'y voyez là rien d'autre qu'un effort de ma part pour me comporter tel qu'un élève normal devrait le faire.

- Et c'est très bien ainsi, conclut le chef des Aurors, avant une remarque de M. Potter. Savez vous s'il va bien ? Vous ne nous l'avez pas précisé.

- Oh, se sentit-il soudain idiot. Il va très bien. Fumsec le dorlote un maximum et l'inonde de larmes. Bientôt l'infirmerie deviendra une vraie piscine.

M. Potter, pourtant fâché, ne put retenir un sourire à cette image.

- Et le Basilic ?

- Maîtrisé et tué.

- Rien d'urgent ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi êtes vous revenus alors ?

- Je veux finir mon exposé. J'ai trouvé de quoi virer M. Hansen au fait.

- Vraiment ? Comment ?

- Demain, je vous montrerai cela, demain. Aujourd'hui je dois finir d'inspecter M. Potter.

- J'ai hâte d'être demain après-midi, s'amusa le chef des Aurors avec un sourire qui rappela à Harry, Albus Dumbledore.

- Attendez, Denis, commença M. Potter. Qui est ce gosse ?

- Un élève. Tout du moins, je crois. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

- Oh je crois malheureusement, que je ne vais pas le rester longtemps. Mais pour l'instant c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ma situation.

- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas un élève ? Albus ne compte pas te virer ?

C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question. Harry comprit qu'Albus avait du beaucoup échanger avec M. Santos. Surement était-ce le chef des Aurors qui avait mené les recherches sur son identité, d'ailleurs.

- Albus Dumbledore vous tient en grande estime à ce que je vois, souligna Harry.

- Moins que toi. Et c'est d'ailleurs anormal. Nous avons vérifié à ton arrivée que tu ne l'avais pas mis sous enchantement. Mais il semble que non. Et puis James Davis m'a relaté tes souvenirs de guerre. Impressionnant, même si nous n'en avons pas trouvé trace. Albus semble pourtant avoir trouvé la solution car il m'a demandé d'arrêter d'enquêter sur toi. Il n'a pourtant pas voulu me donner la réponse.

- C'est mieux ainsi.

- Mais cela m'intrigue du coup. Comme ta capacité à transplaner dans Poudlard et dans la Ruche. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire comment tu fais ?

- Difficilement. Tout ce que je peux vous assurer c'est qu'Albus le sait et qu'il n'a pas changé ses protections pour Poudlard. Il est convaincu, comme moi, que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Vous pourrez lui demander si vous voulez.

- Nous pourrions aussi te faire boire du vériterasum, intervint son grand-père.

- Harold !

- Et je pourrais statufier ma langue comme les Langues-de-Plomb.

- Impossible, crièrent en même temps les deux Aurors.

- Parfois je ressens mes pouvoirs comme un fardeau, avoua Harry avec sérieux.

- Je suis un peu vexé qu'Albus ne me dise pas de quoi il retourne, conclua le chef des Aurors, mais d'un autre coté, je lui fais confiance. Et je comprends tout à fait que tu ne souhaites pas te confier à moi après ta garde à vue. J'espère que cela changera.

- J'ai confiance en vous, le contredit Harry, tout comme en M. Potter. Vous êtes de bons Aurors et des chefs tout à fait responsables. Mais toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre. Et vous ne pourriez plus vous empêcher de vouloir me recruter si je vous racontais tout, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin. Or, tant que Voldemort n'est pas revenu, ce qu'il fera c'est certain, je souhaite rester un élève. Un simple élève, conclut-il, légèrement triste sachant que cela n'était déjà plus vrai depuis longtemps.

Les deux Aurors restèrent silencieux.

- Est-ce vous, demanda Harold Potter, après quelques hésitations, qui nous avez avertit de son retour?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je pensais qu'Albus vous l'avait dit.

- Oui, confirma M. Santos, mais je ne l'avais pas précisé à Harold.

- Vos agents sont ils prêts ?

- Nous avons intensifié les entrainements mais nous n'avons encore rien dit. Nous ne voudrions pas que Voldemort sache trop tôt que nous le savons de retour.

- Si peu de temps de paix, soupira M. Potter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Harry. Je peux le tuer facilement.

- Je ne pense pas, coupa sèchement M. Potter.

Harry n'argumenta pas et haussa uniquement les épaules. Ceci ne plut pas à l'Auror.

- Il ne faut pas se prendre pour Merlin non plus. Comme si tu pouvais terrasser un mage noir que nous avons eu du mal à tuer à huit. Tes paroles font offenses à ceux qui sont mort.

- Calme-toi Harold.

- Je suis calme Denis. Sinon j'aurais déjà stupéfié ce garçon prétentieux. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses mais pas que l'on manque de respect à mes agents morts. Fais tes excuses immédiatement.

- M. Potter, je ne voulais pas être offensant.

Harry chercha ses mots.

- Je suis un monstre. Une machine de guerre créée par des personnes désespérées. Je peux sans bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt jeter des personnes à plusieurs mètres avec une telle force qu'ils peuvent en mourir si un mur est trop proche. Je suis fourchelangue et langue de plomb, je peux voir les auras et utiliser des magies non sorcières. Parfois je n'ai même pas besoin de penser à un sort que ma magie le réalise d'elle-même. Je peux transplaner dans les lieux les plus sécurisés et cambrioler Gringotts sans aucune difficulté. J'ai même survécu à un Avada Kedevra une fois. Bon c'était particulier, mais quand même. La seule chose dont je ne suis pas capable, c'est de rester sans agir quand je vois des gens honnêtes et droits se faire tuer par un mage noir. La seule chose dont je ne suis pas capable, c'est de laisser Voldemort recommencer à vous terroriser alors que je peux le tuer. Alors non, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect. Mais il faut savoir de quoi on parle. Et c'est pourquoi, même si tout ce que je veux c'est être un élève normal, je sais très bien qu'il me faudra vous débarrasser de Voldemort. Quoiqu'en dise Albus.

- Tu le crois, demanda Harold Potter à son responsable.

- Étonnamment, oui, avoua Denis Santos. Malheureusement ou heureusement, ça c'est la grande question. Pourquoi Albus n'est pas d'accord ?

Harold s'assit sur une chaise, comme portant tout le poids du monde.

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas que je me sacrifie pour les autres.

- Quel sacrifice ?

- Celui de devenir un élève normal.

- Ce n'est pas un gros sacrifice alors, intervint Harold.

- Je suppose, nuança Denis Santos, que c'est plus compliqué que cela. La question est : peut-on sacrifier une personne pour en sauver des milliers.

- Nous voyons cela en examen des Aurors, confirma M. Potter adouci. La réponse n'a jamais été facile.

- Surtout, hésita le chef des Aurors, quand le sacrifice est l'enfant que vous auriez voulu avoir. N'est ce pas Harry ?

- Je crois que vous allez trop loin, le coupa Harry menaçant.

- Quel est ton lien avec Albus Dumbledore ?

- C'est mon directeur. Et si vous avez d'autres questions, je vous prie d'en parler avec lui. Je pense que ma journée est terminée. Je reviendrais demain après-midi vous présenter mon rapport et mes conclusions.

- Attends Harry. Une dernière question. Pourquoi nous avoir dit tout cela ?

- C'est pourtant évident non ? Et c'est la réponse à votre examen. On ne peut pas sacrifier une personne pour en sauver des milliers. Par contre, on peut sacrifier un volontaire pour en sauver des milliers. C'est justement la maxime des Aurors d'élite. Sauver, même au péril de sa vie. Je suis certain que nous partageons ce point de vue. Le moment venu, je compte sur votre soutien pour convaincre Albus Dumbledore de ce principe fondamental.

Harry transplana à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Albus était réveillé et était en train d'enfiler son manteau.

- Ça va ? demanda Harry pour s'annoncer.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux.

Un silence. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ou plutôt se dévisagèrent.

- Je pensais que le coq allait le tuer.

- Vous aviez dit que nous nous occuperions ensemble des Horcruxes.

- Je voulais t'épargner.

- En me faisant accourir sur place en urgence !

- Non, c'est Fumsec qui a décidé cela.

- Parce que vous auriez préféré mourir ?

- Non. Je m'en serais sorti.

- Bien sûr, railla Harry. Plus mauvaise foi tu meures. Non mais franchement ! Tu pensais à quoi en t'attaquant à un Basilic ?

- Je pensais à le tuer, s'amusa Albus.

- Arghhh !

Albus Dumbledore éclata de rire et sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry lui emboita le pas.

- Je te préviens. J'ai dit à M. Potter et M. Santos ce qui t'était arrivé.

- Vraiment ? releva le directeur, soudainement dégrisé. Et pourquoi aurais-tu fait cela ?

- Et bien, pour justifier mon absence en premier lieu.

- Oh je suis certain que tu aurais pu inventer un mensonge crédible.

- Et deuxièmement, parce que j'étais furieux contre toi.

- Oh allons Harry. Je sais très bien que tu peux ménager tes sentiments. Tu leur as parlé parce que tu veux qu'ils t'aident à me persuader de faire appel à toi.

- Comment…

- Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression de t'avoir façonné. Tu réfléchis comme moi. Il me suffit de me demander ce que je ferais à ta place et je te vois le faire. Tu sais, j'ai peut-être eu l'impression de céder dans mon bureau, la dernière fois, mais saches que je suis convaincu que je peux te protéger et détruire les Horcruxes, ainsi que Voldemort. Aucune personne ne pourra me convaincre du contraire, et j'apprécierais à l'avenir que tu viennes me voir plutôt qu'utiliser les autres pour le faire.

- Cela s'est vu ce soir.

- Ne soit pas ironique avec moi Harry. Je suis encore l'adulte ici. Et si je t'ai permis de me parler sur un ton paternaliste tout à l'heure c'est que ta colère devait sortir. Maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. De plus, je pense que nous sommes tous les deux en tort. Je parierai ma fortune que tu es allé rechercher des Horcruxes, alors que tu m'avais juré du contraire.

- Non, j'ai juré de ne pas tenter de les détruire, non de ne pas les rechercher.

- Très Serpentard. Combien en as-tu récupéré ?

- J'en ai deux : la bague et le livre. Et vous ?

- La tiare seulement, avoua Albus. Aucun de nous n'a respecté notre marché.

- Aucune surprise, railla Harry. Il reste le médaillon à aller chercher et le calice à trouver.

- Puis-je espérer que tu m'attendras pour aller récupérer le médaillon ?

- Eh bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je ne le ferai que si la réciproque est vraie.

- D'accord. Sais-tu à quoi t'attendre ?

- Oui. Avec mes pouvoirs cela ne devrait pas être trop dur. Je devrais boire une potion, mais je pense que je n'aurais pas de problème.

- C'est moi qui prendrait les risques et qui boirait la potion.

- Malheureusement, je suis obligé de vous contredire. Cette potion vous tuerait. Moi pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Albus.

- Parce que je suis un peu elfe de maison, et que l'elfe de maison est immunisé, du moins n'en meure-t-il pas.

- Tu ne me mens pas sur ce coup là, Harry ? Sinon tu sais que je ne serais vraiment pas content.

- Non, non. Je suis sincère. La potion ne va pas me faire du bien, mais je n'en mourrais pas. Pour vous ce serait plus dur. Par contre, le jour où on le fera, il faudra prévenir Pompom pour qu'elle me soigne. - Tu ne me rassures pas Harry.

- Bah, vous vouliez la vérité non ?

- Je préfère boire cette potion, décida Albus

- Albus !

- On verra plus tard alors. Je dois déjà récupérer de la peau de basilic pour la donner à un vieil ami qui n'en croira pas ses yeux. Il est fan de potion et il cherchait depuis plusieurs centaines d'années cette relique.

- Nicolas Flamel ?

- Oui. Tu le connais ?

- Non pas vraiment. Ah oh fait. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment très doué en potion ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais à lui soumettre une potion Tue-loup. C'est une potion qui permet de réduire les effets de la pleine-lune pour les loups-garous. Il faudrait peut-être faire plusieurs essais, mais je pense que cela pourrait améliorer la situation de plusieurs jeunes ici et d'autres personnes dans la communauté magique.

- Ce serait formidable. C'est vrai que j'oublie trop facilement que tu viens en quelque sorte du futur. Y-a-t-il d'autres inventions ? Sûrement. Raconte-moi tout.

- Eh bien, à mon sens, la plus grande avancée est l'invention d'un sort sur la capacité cognitive. Dans le futur tous les gens peuvent lire un livre et le connaître en quelques secondes.

- Vraiment ? Mais comment les gens font ils pour ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux dans toutes ses connaissances ?

- Eh bien, certains n'y arrivent pas et ils deviennent fous. D'autres se sont amusés à le faire à leur animal. Maintenant les chats et les grenouilles peuvent parler. Les chouettes ont compris qu'elles se faisaient exploiter et elles demandent des pourboires et…

- Tu te moques de moi, constata Albus.

- Oui mais c'était trop facile. En fait l'avenir n'est pas très différent de maintenant. Sûrement la guerre a-t-elle freiné certains progrès. Quoique beaucoup de mes agents travaillaient pour inventer des sorts de mort, ou des potions de guérison, ou encore des enchantements pour espionner l'ennemis. En fait on a beaucoup progressé dans tout ce qui permet de faire le mal, et très peu dans le reste. C'est moche quand on y pense.

- C'était la guerre.

- Oui. J'espère vraiment qu'ici elle ne reviendra pas.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi, conclut Albus en l'enserrant par les épaules.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	22. Le céz'ame de l'esprit

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Rappel : Harry était chez les Aurors quand Fumsec apparaît, le bec en sang.

Pour info, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance et corrigés par ma merveilleuse Beta donc je devrais être encore plus ponctuelle.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 22 - Le Sés'âme de l'esprit**

Le vendredi matin, Harry retourna pour la dernière fois à la ruche.

Il rédigea son rapport et prépara une présentation orale pour l'après-midi. Tout au long de sa rédaction, Harry s'amusa à regarder Franck Londubat s'essayer au sort de déguisement. Une fois, il métamorphosa son nez en ce qui ressemblait à un nez de Pinocchio et une autre fois, il transforma ses cheveux en drapeau multicolore. Alice Londubat essayait aussi, à côté de lui, sans plus de résultat. Ils semblaient être en couple mais Harry ne savaient pas s'ils étaient déjà mariés.

- J'en ai marre, cria Franck, à bout. On n'y arrivera jamais.

- C'est un bon début et on a encore deux semaines pour maîtriser nos pouvoirs. Et puis, même si on n'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas éliminatoire.

- Oh arrête ! On a en face des pros et nous on n'est même pas foutus de réussir un sort de dissimulation. On est trop nuls. On n'y arrivera jamais.

- Si, on y arrivera avec de la persévérance et de la volonté, s'acharna sa compagne.

- J'en doute, se calma Franck. Je n'arrive pas à visualiser les choses.

À onze heures, Harry termina son rapport et sa préparation. Franck et Alice travaillaient toujours sur leurs sorts de dissimulation. Harry se rapprocha.

Il pouvait les aider. Mais seraient-ils prêts à le suivre ?

- Ton geste est bon, intervint Harry, mais tu ne visualises pas assez.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? s'énerva Franck.

Harry grimaça. Il ne s'imaginait pas Franck comme cela.

- Franck ! s'insurgea Alice.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il honteux. La fatigue me met les nerfs à vif. Nous avons un exam dans deux semaines, et sans trop de raisons, nos chefs ont mis les bouchées doubles et sont devenus bien plus intransigeants. Je suis sûr que tu veux bien faire, mais s'il te plaît ne cherche pas à nous aider.

- Nous n'arrivons pas à visualiser les métamorphoses, l'informa Alice. C'est un travail difficile car nous devons faire abstraction de ce que nous sommes. Nous devons faire croire à notre corps que nous sommes quelqu'un d'autre. Nous devons faire le vide en nous, avant de nous créer une nouvelle identité.

Oui c'était un exercice très difficile. Mais lui, le maitrisait depuis très longtemps. C'était le même type de magie qui lui permettait de cloisonner ses souvenirs.

- Vous devriez commencer par visualiser une pièce qui enfermerait toute votre conscience, ensuite créez une porte qui donne sur une autre pièce, qui contiendrait une autre personne. Quand vous voulez vous transformez vous ouvrez cette porte.

- Comme si c'était facile ! S'énerva légèrement Franck. C'est du charabia pour nous.

Harry soupira. Il se concentra, puis ferma tout son esprit en fermant une porte et en ouvrit une autre sur un homme de cinquante ans, blanc, blond, 1m80, avec des taches de rousseurs.

- Ouah, s'écria Alice.

- Comment as-tu fais cela ? demanda Franck.

- J'ai tout simplement fait ce que j'ai décrit précédemment, expliqua Harry d'une voix plus grave.

- Même ta voix a changé, s'étonna Alice. Tu es métamorphe ?

- Non, c'est juste du travail, répondit Harry tout en se retransformant en jeune adulte. Je me crée un couloir avec plusieurs portes. Il y en a une pour ma propre existence et d'autres pour les profils que je veux prendre.

Harry ne précisa pas, qu'il avait eu Dumbledore comme instructeur et qu'il avait eu plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années, pour s'exercer. Le don de magie de Dumbledore avait facilité ses métamorphoses, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Peut-être la capacité d'Animagus de Dumbledore l'avait-il aidé.

- Tu peux tenir combien de temps comme cela ? demanda Franck, impressionné.

- Un certain temps, répondit Harry en restant volontairement vague pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer.

- Mais combien exactement ?

- Franck, tu ne vois pas que cela le gêne. Et tu dis qu'il faut visualiser des chambres ? enchaîna sa compagne.

- Je peux te montrer si tu veux, proposa Harry.

- Comment ? s'interrogea Alice.

- Eh bien je peux te montrer… dans mon esprit.

Harry pensa à proposer d'aller dans son esprit, mais il avait peur qu'elle se sente insultée. Du coup il modifia sa phrase à la dernière minute. Sa propre audace l'étonna.

Alice écarquilla les yeux devant sa proposition.

- Je ne sais pas faire d'occlumencie, précisa Alice. Et puis c'est très intime. C'est très généreux de ta part, mais un peu imprudent.

Harry était d'accord. Bien sûr il y avait encore beaucoup de protections et de pièges dans son esprit, mais quand même ! Comment avait-il pu faire une proposition comme celle-ci ? Il se laissait attendrir parce que c'était les Londubat, les parents de Neville.

- Et bien, précisa Franck encore ronchon, si ca pouvait me permettre de savoir faire mes transformations pour l'exam, je serais même prêt à accepter qu'il entre dans mon esprit.

- Je peux aussi faire cela, précisa Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Vraiment ?

- Franck ! s'insurgea Alice.

- Quoi ! réagit Franck.

- Enfin, reprit Harry, je veux dire que si tu n'as pas peur, je peux même te forger des murs intérieurs te permettant de te transformer plus facilement.

Franck prit les mains d'Harry. Le Survivant sentit comme une décharge passer entre eux. Il eut l'impression d'être sondé au plus profond de lui.

- Tu peux vraiment m'aider à me transformer ?

- Oui, répondit il.

- Et tu ne feras pas de mal ? Tu ne chercheras pas à me nuire ou à faire quelque chose à mon insu ?

- Non.

Franck lâcha ses mains et le regarda pesant le pour et le contre.

- OK, allons-y.

- Franck ! s'énerva sa future femme.

- Quoi !

- Tu ne vas pas faire cela !

- Et pourquoi pas ! Je rame comme un fou et il est capable de m'aider. Je serais fou de ne pas accepter.

- Tu serais surtout fou d'accepter, le corrigea-t-elle. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire dans ton esprit.

- Il est fiable, lui assura Franck avec conviction. Et puis on est au centre des Aurors. On ne risque rien.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien, et ce n'est qu'un gosse.

- Il a presque le même âge que nous.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. J'ai entendu dire qu'il savait transplaner dans la Ruche.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, confirma Harry d'une petite voix.

- Ca ne démontre qu'un peu plus ta force magique. Alice, l'avertit son futur mari, je veux m'améliorer et s'il peut m'aider, je veux le faire.

- Tu es fou. Je ne veux pas voir cela, hurla Alice en sortant de la salle vaincue.

- Tu sais le faire ? demanda Franck. Je veux dire, je viens de me fritter avec ma fiancée, alors tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse.

Harry acquiesça mal à l'aise.

- Ferme les yeux, assis toi et ne cherche pas à me résister. Ok ?

- Oui.

- Ce sera un peu comme l'occlumencie dans tes débuts

- Je n'ai jamais fait d'occlumencie.

- Bon, ben tu verras alors, fit Harry pragmatique.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais ? redemanda Franck, incertain.

- Oui.

- Attends, hésita l'Auror.

- Quoi ? s'impatienta Harry.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Harry, fit penaud le jeune homme se rendant compte qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté. Harry Tomson.

- Moi c'est Franck Londubat. Maintenant je suis prêt.

Harry fut légèrement décontenancé. Comment Frank pouvait-il lui ouvrit son esprit en ne connaissant que son nom. Était-ce ce flux magique qu'il avait sentit tout à l'heure ? Neville lui avait dit que son père avait un don pour savoir si les gens mentaient. Harry, adolescent avait cru que c'était une façon de parler, mais maintenant, il se demandait si Franck n'avait pas vraiment un don de ce style. N'ayant pas le temps d'inspecter son aura, Harry rentra dans l'esprit de Frank. Il détestait faire cela. Pourquoi s'était-il proposé déjà ?

- Quel foutoir !

Il y avait plein de souvenirs et Harry devait lutter pour ne pas les visionner. Il comprenait pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, et pourquoi il n'avait pas su résister au Doloris.

Harry commença à retrouver l'esprit de Franck qui était dans ses souvenirs récent, ressassant la scène à laquelle Harry venait d'assister, c'est-à-dire le départ de Alice.

- Franck, l'appela Harry. Franck tient moi la main.

- Harry. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens t'aider. C'est vraiment le bazar dans ton esprit.

- Merci, fit-il vexé.

- Je ne peux pas ériger des murs si tu n'es pas avec moi.

- Ah d'accord, fit Franck, un peu perdu.

Harry l'emmena dans un coin puis commença à se concentrer. Des murs s'érigèrent autour d'eux.

- Wouah !

- Silence, ordonna Harry.

Harry construisit une place ronde avec deux portes.

- Bien reprit Harry. Mon mur m'appartient. Du coup ton esprit va essayer de le combattre. Il faudrait que tu l'enduises de quelque chose, comme de la peinture par exemple.

- OK

Harry attendit.

- Comment je fais ? demanda Franck.

- Tu imagines que les murs sont colorés. Tout simplement.

- Ah d'accord.

Petit à petit les murs devinrent roses.

- Rose ? demanda Harry.

- C'est la couleur préférée d'Alice.

Soudain une Alice en robe rose apparue.

- Franck, il faut que tu remettes Alice de l'autre coté du mur.

- Comment ?

- Et bien tu lui imposes de rentrer dans ton souvenir. Devant l'air perdu de Franck, Harry, reformula : tu ouvres la porte donnant sur ton esprit et tu l'as fait entrer.

Franck paru comprendre et invita sa fiancée à passer la porte. Une fois fermée, Franck se retourna vers Harry.

- Je me sens quelque peu détaché.

- C'est normal, tu as cloisonné très faiblement tes sentiments, mais cela te suffit à te détacher légèrement d'eux. Si tu passes la porte où Alice est rentrée tu ressentiras à nouveau tes sentiments comme à l'habitude. Cette entre-chambre te permet de créer plus facilement d'autres personnalités, et aussi de te détacher de tes sentiments : un toi impersonnel si tu veux. Cela te permettra de gagner en concentration lors d'un combat, mais surtout cela te permettra de te transformer. Plus tard, tu pourras construire ton propre mur et le consolider. Cela pourra te permettre de résister aux attaques mentales, ou bien encore de te réfugier dans ton esprit quand on te torture ou d'autres trucs de ce genre, expliqua Harry.

- Vraiment ? s'extasia-t-il tout en ouvrant puis refermant la porte, puis en touchant le mur.

- Franck, l'interpella Harry. J'aimerai ne pas rester trop longtemps dans ton esprit. Donc si tu pouvais m'écouter quelques instants.

- Oui.

- L'autre porte, j'ai mis un homme qui te ressemble mais dont les cheveux et le nez sont différents. Normalement si tu rentre dans cette pièce tu deviendras cet homme. Il te suffira de revenir ici pour redevenir le toi impersonnel. Quand tu auras une mission, tu choisiras un souvenir de ta mémoire qui est important pour la mission et tu pourras le passer dans la mémoire de cet homme.

- Comme pour Alice ?

Alice réapparut, et Franck sourit.

- Exactement.

Franck se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attend, s'alarma Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu rentres, comme sauras-tu revenir ici ?

- Eh bien tu viens de me le dire. Je passe la porte et…

Harry soupira. Il aurait du lui apprendre quelques basiques avant de rentrer dans son esprit comme cela. C'était une piètre leçon.

- Non. Ici cette pièce centralise tout, tes souvenirs de toutes les pièces, mais les deux pièces ne communiquent pas. L'homme derrière cette porte n'est qu'un pantin. Pour l'instant son esprit est vide. Par exemple, il serait bon que ce que je viens de t'expliquer soit dans la mémoire de ton double modifié. Comme cela tu te rappelleras qui tu es vraiment et comment revenir à toi. Sinon tu pourrais être coincé définitivement dans cette pièce sans savoir qui tu es.

Franck devint très sérieux et l'écouta avec attention, comme douché par les menaces d'Harry.

- Pour cela tu pioches un souvenir dans l'autre pièce et tu le mets ici. Un peu comme Alice que tu n'arrêtes pas de faire sortir et rentrer.

Franck se concentra et Harry vit son explication dans le souvenir de Franck qui le mit par la suite dans l'autre pièce. Franck y mis aussi Alice. Harry fut légèrement rassuré, Franck apprenait vite.

- Après, rajouta Harry, tu mets tous les souvenirs nécessaires pour ton investigation. Et enfin tu rentres dans la pièce.

- OK.

- Bon, décida Harry, on va le faire ensemble ?

- OK.

Harry et Franck entrèrent dans la pièce et le jeune Auror se retrouva châtain avec un nez de boxeur.

- Tu m'as modifié uniquement les cheveux et le nez ?

- Oui, cela demande déjà beaucoup d'énergie pour faire cela.

- OK. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Eh bien ton esprit t'assimile à cette image, donc je suppose que machinalement, si tu ouvres les yeux et que tu te regardes devant un miroir tu auras déjà ce physique.

- Tu veux dire que je me suis déjà transformé ?

- Oui.

- Non !

- Si ! Réaffirma Harry. Allez réveille toi qu'on voit le résultat.

Harry sortit de l'esprit de Franck. Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Franck avait modifié son apparence.

- Ça a marché.

Harry fit apparaitre un miroir

- Regarde !

- Super. J'ai réussi. Je suis super.

- Franck, entra en trombe Alice, accompagnée d'Harold Potter. Oh Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai réussi Alice, j'ai fait une transformation.

- Comment est ce possible ?

- Félicitation M. Londubat, fut impressionné le premier adjoint.

- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Franck.

Un silence inconfortable.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? s'alarma Alice !

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? s'étonna Harold Potter

- Non.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, temporisa Harry. Franck peux-tu repasser la porte dans ton esprit ?

- Tout de suite ? fit-il déçu.

- Eh bien, ça m'arrangerait un peu, sourit Harry devant les baguettes de M. Potter et d'Alice dirigées dangereusement sur lui. Et n'oublie pas de transférer les souvenirs d'en ce moment dans ton autre pièce, sinon tu ne vas rien comprendre en revenant à toi.

Franc se remit en tailleur pour retrouver ses esprits.

Alice fit un mouvement. Immédiatement, la magie d'Harry bouscula la jeune femme ainsi que son responsable.

- Attendez, cria Harry. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Harry se força à poser sa baguette par terre, doucement.

- Pourriez-vous baissez vos baguettes aussi. Ma magie est instable dès qu'on pointe des baguettes à mon encontre, c'est ce qui vous a bousculé. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous attaquer.

- Je te connais, argumenta M. Potter, et je sais qu'Albus te fait confiance. Mais vu la situation, tu peux comprendre que j'ai des doutes.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Franck qui se réveillait de sa transe avec son apparence normale. Henry, Alice pourquoi pointez-vous vos baguettes sur Harry ?

- Tu sais qui je suis, demanda son chef.

- Harold Potter, tu es mon responsable et Alice est ma magnifique fiancée. Tout à l'heure je ne t'ai pas reconnu car je testai un cloisonnement de mes pensées, et j'ai oublié de transférer certains souvenirs. Mais c'est une méthode génialissime, s'enthousiasma Franck, ne pensant déjà plus à l'incident. Harry m'a fait des pièces dans mon esprit et maintenant je peux me transformer et même protéger mes souvenirs très facilement. C'est révolutionnaire Harry. Je ne savais pas que cela existait. Où as-tu appris cela ?

- C'est mon mentor qui me l'a appris. Est-ce que vous pourriez baissez vos baguettes s'il vous plait ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, contredit Alice. Il est interdit d'interférer dans l'esprit des gens.

- Non, coupa Franck. C'est interdit si le concerné ne veut pas, moi j'étais consentant.

- Comment as-tu pu être consentant, s'énerva Henry en abaissant sa baguette. Toutes les horreurs de la guerre ne t'ont-elles pas appris qu'il ne faut se fier à personne, et ne faire rentrer personne dans son esprit. Il aurait pu te rendre fou.

- Il t'a peut être mis une bombe dans ton esprit, rajouta Alice, un message qui, s'il s'active, te fera tuer quelqu'un…

- Non, réfuta Franck, avec aplomb. Je n'ai rien oublié. Mon père et mon seul frère sont morts durant cette guerre. C'est justement pour cela que j'ai fait cela. Si je ne progresse pas je serais incapable de protéger ceux que j'aime. Et vous oubliez que j'ai le don de vérité. J'ai sondé Harry avant de me lancer.

Harry hocha la tête comprenant que ses doutes étaient fondés. Franck l'avait donc bien sondé.

- Par contre Harold, rajouta Franck, je sais que vous nous mentez et qu'il se passe quelque chose d'horrible. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais que c'est pour cette raison que vous intensifiez nos exercices. Une guerre se prépare n'est ce pas ?

- C'est confidentiel, retorqua Harold.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- C'est confidentiel, se répéta Harold.

- Pas pour moi.

- Pour toi aussi.

- Ok, capitula l'étudiant.

- Je ne poserai pas plus de questions, rajouta Franck, mais comprenez que je veuille progresser rapidement.

- Il n'empêche que c'était très dangereux, insista Alice.

- Peut-être, mais tu as vu mes progrès. On ne me reconnaissait presque pas. Et puis je pourrais me créer d'autres personnalités.

- Vraiment ? intervint son chef. Combien ?

- Je ne sais pas. Harry combien ?

- Autant que ta magie te le permettra, répondit Harry.

- Toi tu en fais combien, demanda Harold ?

- Moi je suis a part, expliqua Harry. Je pense que Franck pourra se créer au moins trois personnalités. Mais il va falloir lui apprendre à ranger son esprit. C'était le foutoir. Je comprends pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas !

- Comment as-tu fait, demanda Harold Potter. Je ne connais aucune méthode pour aider quelqu'un à la métamorphose humaine aussi rapidement. Et Franck parle de murs,…

Harry passa une heure à expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire. Il donnait des explications assez précises pour qu'ils comprennent, mais assez imprécises pour qu'ils ne puissent le refaire sur d'autres personnes. Harry ne voulait pas que tous les sorciers soient capables de développer une telle protection de leur esprit. Ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de les tuer alors. Harry se corrigea, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de leur faire avouer un meurtre par la suite.

- Harry, il faut absolument que tu utilises cette technique sur d'autres Aurors.

- Non, rétorqua Harry. Je n'aime pas utiliser cette méthode. Il faut être sûr que la personne ne vous trahira pas par la suite. Je l'ai fait pour Franck, mais c'était une exception. Je voulais qu'il puisse résister à l'imperium, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi l'imperium ? demanda Alice qu'il l'avait entendu.

- On ne sait jamais, fit Harry avec un sourire triste. À la rigueur, Alice, je veux bien vous le faire aussi si vous voulez. Mais ce sera tout.

- Vraiment, pourquoi nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que vous me paraissez gentils, répondit Harry, et puis j'ai mes raisons. Permettez-moi de les garder pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle.

- Vas-y, l'incita Franck. Cela va t-aider et on pourra mener à bien notre projet, ajouta-t-il en confidence. Ensemble.

Alice acquiesça, et Harry recommença. Harry avait fermé les yeux en présence d'Harold et Franck. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il avait confiance en eux, et peut-être aussi se prouver qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux en leur présence.

L'esprit d'Alice était plus ordonné, et Harry eut beaucoup plus de facilité avec Alice, qui avait déjà entendu ses explications avant.

Alice se transforma en une femme avec beaucoup plus de rides et Franck et Henry rigolèrent beaucoup de sa nouvelle apparence. Harry se retint, même s'il trouva cela amusant.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un profil un peu moins vieux ? demanda Alice.

- Tu modifieras l'image toi-même si tu veux. Il te suffira d'être dans la pièce impersonnelle et puis tu modifies tes pièces à ta convenance.

- Est-ce qu'on peut créer des sous-pièces, dans une pièce ?

- C'est possible, répondit Harry, mais je ne te le conseille pas. Cela demande de l'énergie, et puis, cela présente des effets secondaires. Pour l'instant cette configuration suffit amplement pour toi.

- Mais hypothétiquement?

- Tu pourrais faire des milliers de pièces pour égarer un intrus dans ton esprit. Cela te demanderait de l'énergie et te rendrait plus détachée, impersonnelle, mais ce serait très efficace en effet.

- Comme toi ? demanda Franck.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es en mode impersonnel non ?

- Non. La structure de mon esprit est beaucoup plus compliquée, éluda Harry. Mais assez parlé boulot. Je dois allez manger avant de faire mon rapport à M. Santos. Je pense M. Potter que vous allez adorer ma présentation.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Vous êtes sûr que…

Harry l'arrêta d'un geste et lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister.

- M. Potter, rappelez-vous. Mon plus grand souhait est d'être un simple élève. Laissez-moi encore l'illusion d'en profiter pour le temps qu'il nous reste.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	23. Larguez les ame'arres

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 (Merciiii)**

Merci aussi aux reviewer anonymes.

Allez je poste même 2 jours en avance !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 23 - Larguez les âme'arres**

Le vendredi après-midi, dernier jour de son stage, Harry se présenta dans la salle de réunion avec quelques minutes d'avances. M. Potter, M. Santos, et Albus étaient déjà présents.

- Harry, le salua M. Santos, très vite suivi d'un hochement de tête de M. Potter.

- Harry, tu es prêt ? demanda Albus.

- Oui, ca va.

Lorsque Monsieur Hansen arriva, le chef des Auror ferma la porte de la réunion.

- Eh bien je vois que tout le monde est déjà là ! Je ne savais pas que nous allions être aussi nombreux. Ton rapport suscite l'intérêt, s'amusa le deuxième adjoint, très peu au fait de la présentation.

- Très attendu en effet, confirma le directeur de Poudlard. Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer ? Je n'aime pas laisser mon école sans surveillance, ces temps-ci.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu alors ? demanda le deuxième adjoint sans politesse.

- Je suis un élève, intervint Harry, et en tant que tel j'ai besoin d'un professeur pour valider mon stage. Je pense Monsieur Hansen, que vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter du contenu de ma présentation. Puis-je commencer ?

- Oui.

Harry commença à rapporter ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il avait découvert. Il commença par la structure de M. Potter, sachant déjà que M. Hansen ne le laisserait pas finir son rapport s'il commençait par lui. Harry ne remit pas en cause le fonctionnement ni les règles de M. Potter. Il proposa simplement de mettre en place des systèmes d'informations plus rapide grâce à des bippers Moldu ou objets équivalents sorciers et proposa de développer un suivi des objets innovants, magiques et Moldu. Cette veille pourrait permettre de mieux se préparer aux nouvelles armes sur le marché mais aussi de développer de nouvelles méthodes d'investigations. Harry proposa enfin des réunions d'échanges entre les services de M. Potter et M. Hansen afin de développer une cohésion entre les sorciers qui n'existait que très peu à ce jour.

Harry vit durant sa présentation qu'Harold Potter notait avec attention ses propositions. Il semblait prendre très au sérieux les remarques de l'adolescent.

M. Hansen ne rigolait plus. Le garçon, qui avait fureté dans son service pendant trois jours, n'aurait pas du être pris avec légèreté. Maintenant, il était trop tard, et c'est avec un léger sourire qu'Harry aborda la structure concernant M. Hansen.

D'une voix tout à fait égale, il parla des pots-de-vin, et de l'argent détourné à des fins promotionnelles. Le visage de M. Hansen perdit peu à peu ses couleurs. Celui de M. Santos aussi. Sûrement ne devait-il pas se douter de ce qui s'était tramé dans son service. M. Potter, quoique surpris semblait plutôt ravi. Albus lui rayonnait.

- Comment oser vous ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement. Je ne tolèrerai pas plus longtemps ce genre propos. Denis, vire-le immédiatement.

- Malheureusement, intervint son responsable dont le ton n'avait rien de désolé, protéger votre égo est le dernier de mes soucis. Si la moitié de ce que dit Harry Tomson est vrai, Louis, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau dans ce département.

- Mais… Mais…

- Harold, peux-tu aller recueillir les propos des personnes que Harry a cité et vérifier les preuves qu'a avancé notre stagiaire. Louis, je pense que nous allons avoir une discussion très sérieuse. Je dois t'avouer que je suspectai déjà que tu tramais quelque chose, mais pas de cette ampleur. Que tu ais réussi à faire tout cela sans que je m'en rende compte me saisi. Après t'avoir sanctionné, je devrais surement revoir mes méthodes de suivi. Mais cela ne te concernera plus puisque je pense que dès ce soir tu n'exerceras plus ici.

Albus pris délicatement Harry par les épaules et le fit sortir.

- Je pense, chuchota-t-il, que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- En effet.

Ils marchèrent en direction de l'atrium.

- Harry je te mets un « A » pour cet exposé qui était le plus renversant et scandaleux que j'ai pu voir depuis le début de ma carrière. Ça me rappelle les exposés que je faisais à l'époque où j'étais élève à Poudlard.

- Tu avais aussi fait sensation.

- L'expression « faire sensation » est un euphémisme. Mon plus grand succès fut d'avoir prouvé lors de mon cours d'histoire de la magie que , le professeur d'astronomie, prélevait la force vital de ses élèves et avait plus de quatre cent ans. Suite à cela j'ai démantelé toute une secte d'hommes et de femmes qui abusaient de ce procédé. Je suis remonté jusqu'à un chef de département. Une de mes plus grandes fiertés.

- Après la défaite de Grinwald ?

- Peut-être, mais surtout bien après la découverte de la recette du bonbon au citron.

- Tu oublies la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon alors ?

- C'est vrai, mais je pense que ma plus grande fierté, c'est toi Harry.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Un instant pris par l'émotion, Harry refoula le tout et reprit sa marche.

- Je pense surtout que tu t'amuses à me mettre mal à l'aise pour t'amuser.

- Non, enfin, un peu, concéda-t-il. Mais j'essaye de t'habituer à ces mots. Tu détournes toujours la conversation quand je parle de l'affection que j'ai pour toi.

- Pas du tout. Tiens, ils ont rajouté une statue ici.

- Tiens ! Tu vois, tu essayes de changer de sujet. Harry il faut que tu t'habitues au fait que je veux être un père pour toi.

- Ne parlez pas si fort. Les gens pourraient vous entendre.

- Et ce serait grave ? demanda Albus en s'arrêtant car ils étaient arrivés à l'espace de transplanage.

- Oui. Non… Peut être. Je ne sais pas. Arrête avec tes questions. On dirait un père envahissant.

- Ah mais je n'ai pas dit que je serais un père adoptif parfait. Je compte faire tout ce pourquoi les ados détestent leur parents.

- J'ai dix-sept ans. Je pense que je ne suis plus un ados.

- Ah bah tiens, justement. Ce sera notre premier désaccord. Pour moi tu es et tu seras toujours un enfant, ironisa Albus. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec une fille avant d'avoir vingt ans.

- C'est aux filles qu'on dit cela et non aux garçons. En plus je suis marié, tu te rappelles ? J'avais même un enfant. Du moins aurait-il eut presque l'âge de naître.

- Je suis désolé, se rembrunit Albus.

- Non, je ne perds pas espoir que dans mon monde ils soient encore en vie. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé leurs corps et je ne pense pas que Voldemort en soit le responsable. Je ne sais tout simplement pas ce qui leur est arrivé. Mais au moins je sais que Ginny et mon enfant n'ont pas été torturé comme sa mère ou certains de ses frères.

- Allez, transplanons à Poudlard. Je dois te parler d'une requête que Miss Stakehouse m'a faite ce midi.

Harry, surpris, transplana devant l'école pour y retrouver son directeur. Ils discutèrent en chemin.

- Que voulait-elle ?

- Elle voulait te délier de ton serment.

- Pourquoi ? C'est possible ?

- Si les deux parties sont d'accord et le préteur du serment aussi, alors oui.

- Pourquoi voudrait-elle faire cela ? A-t-elle des ennuis ?

- Pas que je saches. Mais je crois que le mieux c'est qu'elle t'explique d'elle-même. Nous irons en discuter ce soir.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre ce soir !

- Sois patient. Je lui ai demandé de réfléchir à sa demande. J'aimerai que tu ne l'embêtes pas durant cette période. Le calme et la solitude lui permettront de prendre la meilleure décision pour elle.

- Mais de toute façon, moi, je ne veux pas mettre fin à ce serment.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ?

- Je n'ai confiance en personne. Sauf peut être en toi et Dobby. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Non, je ne veux pas me défaire de mon engagement de la protéger.

- Laisse-là décider de ce qui est bien pour elle et écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire. Après tu verras ce que tu veux faire.

- Hum…

Harry le quitta peu de temps après pour aller dans sa salle commune. Il n'y avait toujours que la jeune fille de deuxième ou troisième année. Elle faisait ses devoirs.

Harry décida de s'assoir à coté de la jeune Gryffondor pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Amusant comme maintenant, il recherchait l'amitié des gens.

Il s'attela à son devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'il avait déjà trop tardé à commencer. Il devait trouver un fait historique qui avait été modifié à des fins politiques. Pour rigoler, il avait dit à Lily qu'il le ferait sur Voldemort. Harry n'était pas sérieux à ce moment. Mais depuis, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas le faire. Argument pour : c'était bientôt le retour de Voldemort et informer les futurs Mangemort qu'ils allaient suivre un Sang-mêlé pouvait être intéressant. Argument contre : Voldemort se demanderait comment il savait ce genre de choses et irait peut-être vérifier ses Horcruxes. Argument pour : cela lui permettrait peut-être d'identifier le lieu du Horcruxe qui lui manquait. Argument contre : si Voldemort tombait sur un des Horcruxes qu'il avait déjà récupéré, cela compliquerait beaucoup, beaucoup les choses. Argument pour : Il n'avait pas d'autres idées d'exposé.

Harry soupira.

Il n'allait tout de même pas remettre en jeu le sort du monde sorcier pour un exposé, non ? Harry hésita et ferma son livre.

- Tu n'as pas envie de faire une partie d'échec ? demanda Harry à la jeune fille qui était à coté de lui. Ou un autre jeu ?

- Je dois finir mon devoir de métamorphose.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? En échange après on fait une partie d'échecs.

- Tu es bien trop grand, ce sera trop facile pour toi.

- Eh bien à n'importe quel jeu !

- Même les petits chevaux ?

- Tu joues encore à ça toi ?

La jeune fille semblait vexée.

- Non, non. Ok, va pour les petits chevreaux. Mais tu ne le diras à personne ? J'ai une réputation à tenir.

- Marché conclu.

- Bon montre moi ton exposé.

Harry l'aida à finir son devoir. Il ne lui restait que quelques lignes à écrire et ce fut très rapide. Ils firent deux parties avant d'aller manger à la grande salle.

- Alors tu es en deuxième année c'est ça ?

- Oui et toi tu es Harry Tomson, le nouveau qui a fait la guerre et qui propulse les gens à des mètres de lui.

- C'est un bon résumé. Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Milly. Sandy Milly.

- Et ça te plaît Poudlard ?

- Oui beaucoup. Mon frère m'en parlait à la maison, et j'avais hâte de découvrir le château. C'est ma deuxième année ici, mais je ne me lasse pas de ce ciel étoilé.

Harry leva la tête et vit les constellations ainsi qu'une étoile filante faire la course avec une citrouille et une caricature de sorcière Moldu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

- C'est Halloween. C'est le directeur qui a fait ça.

- Oh, j'avais oublié qu'on était le 31 octobre.

- Comment peux-tu oublié cela ? Notre repas est plein de soupe à la citrouille et de bonbons.

- Je pensais que c'était le jour de congé des elfes de maisons.

À son époque, il avait instauré un jour de congé pour tous les elfes de maisons de Poudlard. La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Tu es drôle et plus gentil que ce que je pensais.

- C'est surement Halloween. Profites-en. Les autres jours je suis méchant, mais à Halloween je me transforme en élève tout gentil.

- Et tu ne repousses plus les gens ?

- Hum, peut-être pas à ce point.

- Oh, c'est déjà bien, d'être gentil, minimisa la jeune Gryffondor.

Le directeur se racla la gorge.

- J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce merveilleux dîner et je vous propose pour ceux qui le désirent de continuer cette soirée par des jeux de société, ici-même.

Albus fit apparaître sur des tables inoccupées des jeux de société et trois Serdaigles s'y installèrent, ainsi qu'un Poufsouffle.

Sandy se leva impatiente.

- Super. Tu viens ?

- Plus tard. J'ai eu mon lot de jeux.

- OK.

Harry la regarda se faire une place parmi les élèves. Un Serpentard de première année, s'installa avec eux. La jeune fille l'accueillit avec chaleur.

- Merveilleux tableau n'est ce pas, commenta Albus accompagné de Bibeline qui s'assirent à sa table.

- Les quatre maisons réunies et heureuses.

- On n'a du mal à y croire, commenta Bibeline.

- Ils n'ont pas encore été pourris par leurs aînés, précisa Harry.

- Et j'espère bien que cela restera ainsi, précisa Albus en prenant un bonbon resté sur la table.

- Nous faisons déjà un bon tableau non, releva la Serpentard. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard à la même table ?

- C'est vrai, concéda Albus. Mais c'est peut-être la magie d'Halloween.

- On dit cela pour Noël normalement, rectifia Harry.

- Qu'importe !

- Non, les expressions doivent être utilisées au bon moment sinon elles ne veulent plus rien dire.

- Mais mon expression avait un sens tout à fait correct et compréhensible

- Peut être mais ce n'était pas la bonne expression.

- Si j'ai envie d'utiliser cette expression je pense que j'en ai le droit.

- Non, ce n'est…

- Ok, les coupa Bibeline. Je pense que cette conversation peut mener loin. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerai de revenir à un sujet qui me concerne.

- Excusez-nous, Bibeline, commença Albus. J'essaye d'éduquer ce jeune homme et j'ai encore un peu de mal.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être éduqué, ronchonna Harry qui n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, cet élan paternaliste qui avait fait surface chez son directeur d'école.

- Je vois en effet que vous vous entendez bien mieux qu'avant. Mais mon père vient me chercher demain matin et j'aimerais retourner rapidement dans ma salle commune pour faire ma valise.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui, c'est justement, ce que je voulais te dire.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans une salle plus adaptée, proposa le directeur.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers une salle désaffectée après qu'Albus ait informé son adjointe de sa courte absence.

- Harry. Je pars pour les États-Unis demain et j'aimerais que tu me délies de mon serment.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien contre, mais je ne comprends pas. De plus, c'est te mettre en danger. Il n'y a aucune raison valable à mettre fin à notre serment.

- Je veux être libre.

- Tu es libre !

- Non pour moi, ce serment est comme une chaine de bagnard. Chaque jour, je vois notre lien, et je ressens cela comme un enchainement qui me rappelle ce que tu es et pourquoi je suis attaquée sans arrêt. Je veux refaire ma vie, et pour cela j'ai besoin d'être libre.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serment serait vu comme une entrave à la liberté. Le serment l'empêchait juste de divulguer des informations sur son aura. D'un autre coté, avec une vision comme la sienne, il est vrai qu'elle devait voir chaque jour ce lien noir qui les unissait, le lien du serment inviolable.

- Harry, je suis venue ici car à Salem, ma précédente école, un parent d'élève avait essayé d'abuser de mon don à des fins politiques. N'ayant pas d'internat, la personne m'importunait tous les jours lors de mes trajets pour l'école. La brigade sorcière a réussi à l'arrêté mais peu de temps après j'ai reçu des lettres plus inquiétantes, des menaces de mort. Finalement mon père m'a proposé de venir ici. C'était loin de mon père, mais ici avec l'internat j'étais assurée d'être en sécurité. J'ai vécu cela comme une fuite. Je ne m'en suis jamais totalement remise. Je me suis fait de nouvelles amies ici, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi sympathiques que celles de Salem. Mon père était loin et je ne le vois presque plus. J'étais moins heureuse, mais en sécurité, et je considérai que c'était un bien pour un mal. Mais ton arrivée à tout changé.

- Je t'ai mise en danger.

- Et pas qu'un peu. Je me suis faite harcelée par mes camarades, insultées. J'ai été molestée à plusieurs reprises. Et puis la semaine dernière je me suis faite attaquer par un loup-garou.

- J'en suis encore sincèrement désolé, intervint le directeur.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, ni de la tienne Harry. Mais les faits sont là. Mon père a appris l'attaque et a découvert après une entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore ce que j'ai subi ces deux dernières semaines. Mon père a décidé de me retirer de cette école et de me rapatrier à Salem. Il n'a plus confiance en cette école. Sans offense.

- Non, non, balaya d'une main, le directeur.

- C'est non négociable et même si je voulais le contraire, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire changer d'avis.

- Il y a toujours un moyen de changer les choses.

- Mais je ne veux pas de toute façon. Mon père me manque. Il a à cœur ma sécurité et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. De plus, je dois avouer que je suis fatiguée de ces attaques verbales incessantes contre ma personne. Ce n'est pas une vie pour moi. Même si je sais y faire face, je ne veux pas vivre dans la crainte. L'attaque du loup-garou était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je ne fuis pas Poudlard, mais j'aspire à une vie différente, et plus sécurisée. Je voudrais aussi revoir mes amis de Salem, être auprès de mon père le soir.

- Finalement tu veux retourner là bas ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de fuir et que je retourne là où j'aurais du être. Nous en avons discuté avec la directrice de Salem et elle est d'accord pour me réintégrer dans son école. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire avant de partir.

- Te délier de ce serment.

- Oui.

- Tu n'auras plus ma protection.

- Je serais loin, aux États-Unis, et tu ne pourras pas me protéger correctement là-bas. En plus les Mangemort n'iront pas jusque là-bas.

- Ils sont perfides. Rien ne les arrête.

- En journée je serais dans l'école et le soir avec mon père. De plus Voldemort a été vaincu. Je serais tout autant à l'abri qu'ici.

- Tu pourrais dénoncer la nature de mon aura.

- Je pourrais mais tu as ma parole d'honneur que je ne le ferai pas. Ce n'est pas aussi sûr qu'un serment magique, mais je peux t'assurer que je m'y tiendrais.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Harry.

- Je t'en supplie Harry. Enlève-moi cette chaîne qui nous relie. Tu as juré de me protéger. Protège-moi aussi de ce serment qui me consumera.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Tu acceptes ?

- Je ferais ce que tu veux.

- Merci Harry.

Albus joignit leur main et demanda aux deux jeunes gens s'ils voulaient renoncer au serment. Après leur approbation, Albus certifia que ces paroles n'étaient pas faites sous la contrainte et déclara le serment dissout.

Harry vit le lien entre lui et Bibeline disparaitre. Bibeline dut le voir aussi car elle sourit de soulagement.

- Merci Harry.

- J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Non, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi. Merci encore Harry.

S'éloignant vers la porte, Bibeline se retourna hésitante :

- Et je retire ce que j'ai dit en te voyant la première fois. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es différent, mais pas monstrueux.

- Merci, répondit Harry, sans être touché outre mesure par cette remarque.

À peine eut-elle disparut qu'Harry demanda :

- Tu pense que si j'avais refusé de retirer le serment elle m'aurait traité de monstre ?

- Je ne pense pas. Elle m'a confié qu'elle regrettait maintenait de t'avoir traité de la sorte.

- Vraiment ?

Harry réalisa que le compliment de la jeune fille était peut-être plus sincère qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

- Harry, tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Oh, je crois que cette question n'aura jamais de réponse. Je crois aussi que maintenant je m'en fiche. Que je sois un monstre ou pas ne change pas le fait que je sois humain et que je choisis sciemment de faire le bien plutôt que le mal. Même dans mes pires actions, je crois n'avoir jamais voulu faire le mal volontairement. J'ai tué beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes, et même des créatures surnaturelles ou des monstres. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait pas cruauté ou même vengeance, même si à plusieurs occasions c'était tentant. J'ai toujours agi à tête reposée, et je n'ai exécuté que des hommes qui avaient été condamnés à mort avant par la justice. J'ai été un outil, un soldat, un exécuteur, mais jamais la justice, la vengeance ou encore un mage noir. On peut donc dire que je suis humain non ?

- Oh Merlin Harry. Comme j'aimerai effacer de ta mémoire ces atrocités.

- Moi aussi parfois je me dis cela. Mais le passé fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

- Et tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux Harry.

- Merci. Mais si tu recommences avec tes phrases paternalistes de cet après-midi, je pense que je vais retourner à la sauterie dans la grande salle.

- C'est une très bonne idée. Accepteras-tu de m'affronter aux échecs ?

- J'ai toujours été nul aux échecs.

- Alors une partie de Rocenplume.

- Je ne connais pas les règles.

- Je t'apprendrais.

-Je sens que je vais perdre.

- Pas sûr. Ne dit-on pas que le jour d'Halloween, tout est possible.

- Non, on le dit pour Noël.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- J'ai la mémoire courte.

- Eh bien j'espère que tu n'auras pas oublié notre rendez-vous de demain. Je compte bien te persuader d'aller chercher le médaillon demain soir.

- Ah non, pas de choses sérieuse le soir d'Halloween. Allons jouer plutôt.

Harry soupira devant la désinvolture de son directeur, mais finit par sourire et le suivre.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	24. Une l'ame à double tranchant

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

**Chapitre 24 - Une l'âme à double tranchant**

Le samedi matin, premier jour du mois de novembre, Harry voulut être présent pour le départ de Bibeline Stakehouse.

- Papa, je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, mon père.

- Bonjour M. Stakehouse.

- Ravi de rencontrer celui qui est responsable des attaques incessantes à l'encontre de ma fille.

Sa voix, outre son accent américain, avait aussi un accent de reproche.

- Papa !

- M. Stakehouse, intervint Albus.

- Je pense que vous comprendrez que je suis plutôt ravi que ma fille parte d'ici et vienne me retrouver. Je ne porterai pas plainte contre vous parce que Bibeline m'a convaincu du contraire, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse un éloge de cette école.

- Papa !

- Bibeline, n'intervient pas ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes.

- Papa, insista Bibeline. Harry est la seule personne qui soit venu me dire au revoir. C'est le seul qui me manquera. C'est aussi la dernière fois que je vois Poudlard. Ne fais pas de scène. Je t'en prie.

- Désolé. Je te laisse leur dire au revoir et je t'attends devant la porte de l'école. Ne traine pas.

Albus accompagna le père.

- Harry. Est-ce que tu m'écriras ?

Harry fut surpris de cette demande. Il pensait qu'elle le détestait.

- Si tu le veux oui, ce serait avec plaisir.

- Même si ça n'a pas bien commencé entre nous, je t'apprécie, tu sais.

- Moi aussi Bibeline. Je ne comprends pas que d'autres élèves ne soient pas là pour te dire au revoir.

Bibeline lui déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

- Merci Harry, c'est gentil. À bientôt peut-être. Les États-Unis ce n'est pas loin pour les sorciers que nous sommes.

Bibeline courut jusqu'au portes rejoindre son père, ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de répondre.

Harry resta stoïque un moment. C'était la première fois depuis Ginny qu'une fille l'embrassait. Bien sûr c'était plus un baiser chaste qu'autre chose, et tout l'initiative était de la Serpentard, mais ceci le troubla et il se sentit trahir la confiance de Ginny.

- Un vrai don Juan, commenta Albus après le départ de Bibeline et de son père.

- Tu as vu ?

- Oui. Son père aussi. Je cru qu'il allait retourner t'étriper.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce baiser. Je ne l'ai pas dragué, je ne lui ai même pas fait signe que j'étais intéressé par elle.

- Je crois que lui avoir sauvé la vie a suffi à la rendre amoureuse de toi. Ou peut-être était-ce votre danse chez M. Slughorn.

- Tu es au courant de tout, bon sang.

- Oh j'ai longuement enquêté sur toi.

Harry partit dans ses pensées.

- Jane aussi est tombée amoureuse parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie.

- Non, elle fait une fixation sur toi. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Elle est malade.

- Est-ce que son état s'améliore ?

- Non. Ils essayent jusqu'à demain soir. Mais si elle ne se décide pas à se nourrir alors ils la ramèneront à Poudlard. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de poids depuis qu'elle est partie. Ce serait dangereux pour sa santé de continuer dans cette voix. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'ils trouveront un remède d'ici là.

- C'est aussi en sauvant la vie de Ginny, qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi. Je veux dire, elle avait le béguin pour moi à cause de ma célébrité, mais c'est l'épisode de la chambre des secrets qui a fait qu'elle m'a regardé autrement. Elle m'a vu tel que j'étais et non tel qu'elle se l'inventait.

- Tu vas répondre à ses attentes ?

- Qui ? Jane ?

- Non, Bibeline.

- Bibeline ? Non. Elle est gentille, mais je reste trop attaché à la mémoire de Ginny.

- Et Jane ?

- Non, elle ne voit que la puissance quand elle me regarde. Bibeline ne pourra jamais voir qu'un monstre quoiqu'elle en dise. Il n'y avait que Ginny qui me voyait tel que j'étais, moi Harry.

- Il faut faire ton deuil Harry. Il faudra un jour passer outre.

- Je sais. Mais quand j'ai transplané ici, je pensais à toi, mes parents Sirius et elle. Je me disais que je voulais vous retrouver. Je vous ai tous retrouvés sauf elle. C'est bête mais au début je m'attendais à la voir.

- Harry, compatit son directeur.

- Je sais, je sais, il faut que je passe à autre chose. Mais parfois je me prends à rêver qu'elle est là, ici, avec toi, mes parents, et je me dis que je pourrais trouver la paix.

- Harry, rentrons. Il n'est pas bon de ressasser ce qui ne peut être.

- Oui.

Soudain Fumsec arriva avec un attaché case.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… commença Albus. Ma réunion avec le ministre jura-t-il.

Fumsec émit un trille de reproche.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'avais oublié que je voyais le ministre de la magie ce matin au sujet du renvoi de M. Hansen. Il veut entendre ma version des faits sur ton exposé.

- Je ne suis pas convoqué ?

- Oh non. C'est juste un prétexte pour en fait, parler du retour de Voldemort.

- Raison de plus, remarqua Harry. Je devrais-y être.

- À moins que tu ne veuilles lui raconter toute ton histoire, je pense que le ministre ne comprendra pas ta présence. De plus cette réunion ne va pas être passionnante. Je vais juste l'informer de ce que tu sais déjà, et lui demander d'officialiser à nouveau la structure particulière qui s'était montée lors de la guerre. Par contre je suis horriblement en retard.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Albus s'exécuta et Harry le transporta devant le bureau de ministre.

- Albus ! s'écrièrent M. Potter et M. Santos, surpris de leur arrivée.

- Bonjour ! Harry a eu l'obligeance de m'amener ici directement pour que je ne sois pas en retard. Merci Harry. Nous aurions pu faire un peu plus discret comme arrivée cependant.

- De rien.

Harry hésita puis devant le regard appuyer d'Albus, se décida à les laisser.

- Bonne réunion.

- Merci.

- Au revoir Harry, répondirent les deux autres Auror.

Harry retransplana à Poudlard. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il en revint à son devoir d'histoire de la magie. N'arrivant pas à se décider au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry opta pour faire deux exposés de la magie : un sur Voldemort et l'autre sur Rowena Serdaigle puisque Lily n'avait pas pris ce sujet. Il se déciderait mardi pour l'un ou l'autre des sujets. Cela lui prit plus de temps de faire deux exposés, mais cela permit à Harry de tromper son ennui. Il transplana à plusieurs reprises en dehors de l'école pour récupérer des photos et des copies de documents officiels. Normalement cela aurait pris des mois pour une personne normale, mais Harry savait où chercher et il ne s'embarrassait pas d'autorisation pour prendre les documents.

En début d'après-midi la jeune fille de Gryffondor, Sandy Milly lui proposa une nouvelle partie de petits chevaux. Harry lui proposa plutôt de visiter le château. Sandy était hésitante.

- Je te jure qu'Halloween a encore un peu d'effet sur mon humeur et que je suis encore gentil.

Cette boutade la convainquit.

- Peut-on aller chercher Gaspard avant de commencer ?

- Qui ?

- Gaspard White. C'est un Serpentard de première année. Il est super sympa. Je l'ai rencontré hier et il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait lui aussi car il est tout seul. Comme moi.

- Bien sûr, répliqua Harry qui s'amusait particulièrement à l'idée d'être le chaperon d'une Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard.

- Mais comment va-t-on faire pour le contacter ?

- T'inquiète, je peux rentrer chez les Serpentard facilement.

- Comment ?

- Super secret. Allez vient.

Arrivée de la maison de serpents, Harry parla fourchelangue et demanda, en tant que descendant de Salazar que la porte s'ouvre ce qu'elle fit. Comme les fois précédentes, les portraits lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue en fourchelangue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là s'étonna le garçon qui travaillait sur un devoir ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

- C'est Harry qui nous a fait entrer. Ta salle commune est très impressionnante, même s'il y a trop de vert. Les fauteuils sont aussi confortables que les nôtres.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Du calme, nous venions te chercher pour te proposer une petite ballade. Nous ne cherchons pas à faire de grabuge.

- Si mes camardes Serpentards apprenaient que tu peux entrer, ils te tueraient.

- T'inquiète les plus méchants le savent déjà et sont encore incapables de me tuer.

- Ah ! Ah ! rigolèrent les deux autres.

Harry songea qu'il ne blaguait pas, mais bon, autant ne pas le préciser.

- Est-ce que je pourrai voir votre maison ?

- Sûr, affirma Sandy. Mais il ne faudra pas le répéter aux autres. On a le droit, hein ?

- Rien ne dit le contraire dans le règlement, confirma Harry. Mais je vous conseillerai de le faire avant que les autres ne rentrent, certains n'aiment pas savoir que des élèves des autres maisons ont vu leur salle commune.

- OK. Tu me la montreras cet après-midi ?

- D'accord, confirma la Gryffondor.

- Et on va voir quoi là ?

- Eh bien ce que vous voulez.

- Il parait, commença Sandy, qu'il y a des passages secrets pour aller à Pré-au-lard.

- En effet, mais je pense que ce n'est pas un passage que je peux vous montrer, vous n'avez pas l'âge pour y aller.

- Oh, allez Harry !

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Non, répondit fermement Harry. Par contre, je peux vous montrer d'autres passages secrets.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Comment tu les connais, demanda sceptique le Serpentard. Cela fait seulement trois semaines que tu es là.

- Des amis me les ont montrés, et puis je suis très fort pour découvrir ce que cache la magie.

- Il a les Maraudeur dans sa classe.

- Ouah !

- Bon, on y va les enfants !

- On n'est pas des enfants, râla la Gryffondor.

- Ok. Ok.

Harry décida de présenter les passages secrets qui permettaient d'aller plus rapidement d'une salle de cours à une autre. Après une heure de déambulation, Harry décida de clôturer sa visite par la découverte des cuisines.

- Alors vous chatouillez la poire, et voilà.

- Ouah !

- Faites attention aux escaliers, ils sont irréguliers.

Arrivée en bas, Les elfes de maisons se mirent au garde à vous comme à chaque fois qu'un élève apparaissait, surtout quand cet élève était Harry.

- Ouah, répétèrent les deux jeunes élèves.

- M., se présenta Dobby.

- M., rajouta Bertus, en se positionnant devant Dobby.

- Bonjour vous deux. Je vous présente Sandy et Gaspard. Je leur fait visiter le château. Et nous sommes un peu assoiffé d'avoir marché pendant plus d'une heure. Auriez-vous de la citronnade pour nous ?

- Bien, sûr. Dobby s'en charge.

- Non, Bertus s'en charge.

- Dobby, proposa Harry, pourrait s'occuper des citronnades, et Bertus de petits gâteaux.

Les deux elfes s'abaissèrent ravis avant d'aller chercher les aliments et boissons demandées.

- Ils sont tous aussi serviables ? demanda Gaspard.

- Dobby et Bertus m'aiment bien. Mais globalement, les elfes sont ravis de vous aider. Mais il faut les traiter avec respect, rajouta Harry. C'est la moindre des choses pour tous les services qu'ils nous rendent.

- Je n'avais jamais vu d'elfe de maison.

- Tu n'en as pas chez toi ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

- Je suis fille de Moldus.

- Oh.

Harry vit que cela avait de l'importance pour le Serpentard. La jeune fille dû le comprendre aussi car plus personne ne parlait.

Les elfes apparurent au bon moment et les trois élèves dégustèrent joyeusement leurs biscuits et leur limonade.

Les jeunes décidèrent ensuite de jouer aux petits chevaux. Harry les abandonna donc pour aller rejoindre Albus qui s'était autoproclamé « papa ».

Ils convinrent ensemble après de nombreux scénarios et discussions qu'Harry boirait la potion et Albus s'emparerai du médaillon. Et c'est ravi qu'à 18h, Harry transplana dans la grotte avec Albus.

- Sinistre.

- Et encore je t'ai épargné le passage où il fallait ouvrir la porte avec son sang. Ça a vraiment des avantages de pouvoir utiliser la magie des elfes de maisons.

- Je m'en rends compte tous les jours.

- Bon, se concentra Harry, voici la bassine et ici le médaillon. Tu ne changes pas d'avis en cours de route, ok ? Même si je pleure, supplie ou crie, tu me fais boire.

- Je n'aime pas cela.

- Ca je le sais, tu me l'as assez dit, mais je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord !

- Oui je sais. Mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis sur le fait que…

Harry prit la coupe et but un premier verre. Au début ce fut la douleur physique qu'il remarqua, mais très vite ce fut la sensation d'un souvenir étouffé refaisant surface. Harry consolida ses barrières et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés inconsciemment.

- Trop tard.

- Harry !

- Soutiens-moi, ordonna-t-il en reprenant un deuxième verre.

Harry sentit une onde de choc dans son esprit alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être sous doloris. Un monstre blanc qui se déplaçait à travers les murailles de son esprit et qui cherchait une fissure quelque part. Le monstre blanc semblait lui faire croire que plus rien n'importait. Tel un détraqueur, il voulait le tuer par le désespoir.

Avec un troisième verre, la sensation de douleur n'avait plus de mots. Les murs de son esprit commencèrent à s'affaisser. Les auras le composant semblaient se réveiller, et Harry prit conscience de leurs différences. L'aura d'Albus était comme paralysée par le fantôme blanc, tandis que l'aura de Dobby semblait très efficace pour contenir le monstre blanc. Enfin le spectre ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer l'aura de Voldemort.

Harry prit un quatrième vert. Il sentit un engourdissement dans ses jambes, et Albus le soutint. L'âme d'Albus qui faisait partie de lui baissa les armes définitivement. Celle de Dobby tint bon.

Au Cinquième verre, il sentit de l'urine couler entre ses jambes et les larmes couler. L'aura de Voldemort était la seule pouvant encore contrer les effets de la potion. Son corps avait déjà lâché.

Au sixième vert, Harry regarda l'écuelle qui n'était pas encore vide. L'aura de Voldemort semblait pouvoir contenir le spectre blanc. Mais elle ne pouvait plus empêcher les murs d'Harry de s'effondrer.

Et Harry réalisa qu'il y avait encore un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas encore visionné. Celui qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais regarder.

- Non ! cria-t-il.

- Harry, Harry je veux que tu te concentres.

- Non je ne veux pas boire Albus. Je ne peux pas.

- Tu as presque fini.

- Non je ne veux pas.

Harry sentit un liquide sur ses lèvres et il but. Il avait soif. Soudain des images lui revinrent en tête.

_- Putain, il y a trop de Mangemort. On ne va jamais s'en sortir. _

_- Ne dis pas ça Harry ! cria Hermione. On va s'en sortir. _

_- C'était une mission trop risquée. On est deux et ils sont vingt Mangemorts, Hermione. Ils ont mis des barrières anti-transplanage, et les renforts ne viendront pas. On n'a aucune chance. _

_- Je sais Harry. Mais au moins on a tué Nagini. C'était le dernier Horcruxes non ? _

_- Oui, mais c'est la fin pour nous. _

_- On en tue le plus possible ? _

_- Oui. _

_- À trois ? _

_- Un…_

_- Deux… _

_- Trois !_

_Harry sortit de sa cachette épaulé par Hermione. Les Mangemorts avaient pointé leur baguette et Bellatrix dont la voix était reconnaissable même sous sa cagoule ordonna et rappela qu'Il les voulait vivants. _

_Harry réussit à tuer deux Mangemort avant de tomber paralysé. Il vit Hermione allongée par terre, le corps couvert de coupures. Elle avait été statufiée alors qu'elle hurlait. Son visage était déformé, comme si elle voulait extérioriser quelques cris impossibles. _

Un souvenir chassa un autre et il se retrouva dans une cellule. Il ne semblait pas en bon état. Il était seul. Non il était accompagné d'Albus. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination ?

- Harry boit, ça va te faire du bien.

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Albus était avec lui, mais comme il avait soif cela lui parut une bonne idée. L'eau avait un gout immonde.

Debout soutenu par Albus il pouvait voir Hermione en face de lui.

- Harry reste concentré, exigea Albus.

- Je peux quand même vérifier qu'Hermione va bien, non ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Boit ! Cela va t'aider. Mais Harry refusa et s'approcha des barreaux.

- Hermione. Ça va ? Tu…

_Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Hermione était nue et sanglotait. L'évidence s'imposa à lui. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait il se rappelait les cris et les rires des Mangemort. Ils avaient expérimenté plusieurs sorts en même temps qu'ils la violaient. Harry refoula ces cris. _

Il voulait effacer de son esprit la vision d'Hermione molestée et dont le visage était à peine reconnaissable tellement il était tuméfié.

- Bois Harry, insista Albus.

- Ca va me faire oublier ?

- Oui.

Harry but, mais les souvenirs se firent plus forts.

_- Harry gémit Hermione. Tu es réveillé ? _

_Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela déjà ? Ah oui, il avait subi des doloris lui aussi. Tiens il avait des coupures aussi. Et des croutes. _

_- Mieux que toi, répondit-il. Pourquoi ne nous tuent-t-ils pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais je préférerais. Cela fait trois jours qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. Je crois que cette attente me tue aussi surement que ce qu'ils m'ont fait. _

_- Trois jours ? _

_- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? _

_- Non._

_- Tu as de la chance. Ils nous torturaient et puis Voldemort est venu pour te tuer. Il a dit qu'il voulait d'abord fouiller dans nos esprits. Il a commencé par moi et puis dans ton esprit pour y trouver l'espion dans ses rangs. Mais il a découvert autre chose. Il a crié quelque chose comme quoi c'était impossible. J'ai cru qu'il parlait de Severus, mais il a parlé de la bague de Serpentard. Il était furieux. Puis il a vu autre chose et il s'est calmé. Il a demandé à ses Mangemort de ne plus venir ici et de le laisser réfléchir. Ça fait trois jours. Ou quatre. J'ai perdu la notion de temps. Avant de partir il ta lancé un doloris et tu as perdu connaissance. C'est la deuxième fois que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé. _

_- Et toi tu vas bien ? _

_- Je suppose qu'il y a toujours pire non ?_

_- Je pense qu'on n'en est pas loin quand même. _

_- Pourquoi Voldemort ne nous a pas tués ? _

_- Je ne vois pas de raisons._

_- Je pense qu'il a vu un souvenir en toi qui l'a particulièrement intéressé. Cherche Harry ! C'est peut-être notre moyen d'échange. _

_Harry se concentra. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'était la douleur. Et aussi la prophétie. Et aussi les Horcruxse qu'il avait détruits. Et puis il se rappelait qu'Albus lui disait qu'il y avait encore un Horcruxe. Un horcruxe que Voldemort ne connaissait pas et qu'il l'avait fait sans le savoir. C'était cette information qui avait intéressé Voldemort. _

_- Je crois qu'il sait tout. Je n'ai pas su résister. _

_- Moi non plus Harry, lui confirma Hermione. Mais il y a un souvenir en particulier qu'il a dû trouvé et qui l'a calmé. _

_- Je crois que c'est l'Horcruxes dont il n'avait pas connaissance. _

_- Quel autre Horcruxes ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de cela. Harry qu'est-ce que tu racontes. On a tué Nagini. Cela devait être le dernier Horcruxes. Ne me dis pas que notre sacrifice ne servira à rien !_

_- Je ne sais pas Hermione. C'est Albus qui m'a dit cela, mais j'avais oublié depuis le temps. Et il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas sûr. Il ne m'en a pas reparlé depuis._

- Harry, intervint Albus, je pense que ce verre sera l'avant dernier. Allez boit le.

- Seulement si vous me dites pourquoi il reste un Horcruxe ?

- Je te le dis après que tu aies bu Harry.

- Vous ne m'entourloupez pas, hein ?

- Sûr, affirma Albus.

Harry but le verre. Une porte grinça. Voldemort apparut. Harry grimaça. La présence de Voldemort lui faisait mal. Et Albus qui apparaissait et disparaissait de sa cellule. C'était très perturbant.

- Bonjour mes amis, se fit aimable le mage noir, en jouant avec un couteau. Vous m'avez soumis une énigme difficile. Quel pouvait-être cet Horcruxe que j'avais oublié. Et puis après trois jours d'hypothèses et de réflexion l'évidence m'est apparue.

Voldemort stupéfia Harry et ouvrit sa cage.

- Mon dernier Horcruxe, c'est toi Harry.

Hermione hurla. Il voulut faire de même mais il était stupéfié. Harry fut du coup d'autant surpris d'entendre sa voix.

- Harry boit, c'est le dernier verre.

- Mais je suis stupéfié.

- Non, c'est une illusion.

- Non c'est vous qui êtes une illusion. Laissez-moi.

- N'est-ce pas magique, continua Voldemort sans interruption, ce qui perturba Harry. Mon plus grand ennemi, est celui qui me permet de rester en vie. Quelle ironie. Moi qui avais pris cette prophétie comme un annonciateur de mort, alors qu'elle me disait simplement de ne pas t'attaquer car tu étais moi. C'était tellement évident que je ne comprends pas, comment je n'ai pas pu le voir avant.

- C'est faux, hurla Hermione.

- Absolument pas et je n'aime pas être dérangé, rajouta-t-il en envoyant un doloris qui fit hurler Hermione. Mais la grande question est : que faire de toi maintenant que je sais cela ? Je ne peux définitivement plus te tuer. Te garder dans mes geôles n'est pas très passionnant et puis maintenant que je sais que je n'ai plus rien à craindre de toi, ce n'est plus très palpitant. Un instant j'ai songé t'enrôler parmi mes Mangemort, mais je te connais tu ne voudras pas de cela. J'ai pensé aussi à te libérer, mais tu pourrais quand même être dangereux. Avec ta cicatrice tu représentes la résistance. Et puis j'ai eu une idée brillantissime, somptueuse et si, si merveilleusement Serpentard.

Voldemort souleva son couteau et commença à trancher dans la peau d'Harry au niveau de sa cicatrice. Harry hurla et sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche. Ou bien était-ce, ce liquide immonde qu'Albus voulait lui faire boire ?

- Je me suis dit que nous pouvions déjà révéler à la face du monde que cet éclair n'est pas ce qu'il devrait être. Commençant par un cercle, Voldemort dessina grossièrement une tête simpliste avec une grande bouche où sortait un serpent. La marque des ténèbres.

- C'est bien mieux ainsi non ?

- Harry ! sanglota Hermione. Oh mon dieu. Harry.

Voldemort lui lança un autre _doloris_ avant de regarder son chef d'œuvre.

- Je suis d'accord, c'est magnifique.

Voldemort annula le sort de stupefixion qui l'entravait et lui mit entre les mains un couteau. Harry s'effondra. Le mage noir attendit qu'il puisse se relever seul. Ce fut Albus qui le releva en lui expliquant un truc comme « ca y est je l'ai ». Mais cette phrase n'avait aucun sens.

- Tu es libre, déclara Voldemort.

- Pardon ?

- Harry, fit la voix d'Albus agrippe toi à moi. Nous serons téléportés dans quelques minutes.

- J'ai décidé que tu déciderais de ton destin toi-même, continua le mage noir. Ce couteau est un Portauloin qui s'activera dans cinq minutes. Je te laisse la possibilité d'essayer de me tuer, mais dans ce cas je te retirerais le couteau et te garderai à vie dans cette prison, ou bien de rester sans rien faire et d'être téléporté à pré-au-lard devant les trois balais. J'ai toujours aimé cette échoppe.

- Tue le Harry ! hurla Hermione.

Voldemort souleva sa baguette puis se ravisa amusé.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas essayer de me tuer comme le demande ton amie. Elle veut que tu restes toute ta vie dans mes geôles.

- Tu as l'occasion de le tuer. Vas-y. Aussi mince soit ta chance vas-y.

- Ou bien tu peux rester là sans rien faire, et tu seras très vite en sécurité. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton amie, je prévois de la faire mourir dans une lente agonie, puis de la mettre en évidence devant ma demeure pour que tu connaisses son sort.

Hermione poussa un cri paniqué. Voldemort n'apprécia pas.

- Voldemort, se reprit Hermione, si Harry me tue vous le laisserez garder le couteau ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Harry, intervint Hermione. Il faut que tu sauves ta propre vie. À ta place je ferai la même chose. Par contre, et je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais tue-moi. Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas mourir autrement que par ta main. Ils m'ont détruit laisse-moi mourir en paix.

- Oh comme c'est jouissif comme situation. Que vas-tu faire, demanda Vodemort. Il ne te reste que quelques minutes.

Hermione se colla aux barrières.

- Le couteau est petit. Frappe plusieurs fois.

Harry la regarda impuissant :

- Je ne peux pas te faire cela Hermione, tu es mon amie et….

- Et en tant qu'ami il faut que tu abrèges mes souffrances. Je t'en prie Harry. Dépêche-toi.

- Je … Ok. J'y vais alors ?

- Oui. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une minute.

Harry commença à donner un coup de couteau, mais celui-ci manquait de conviction et ne fut qu'un coup mineur.

- Harry ! Vise le cœur !

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Fais abstraction de cela. Je ne veux pas mourir de la main des Mangemort, ils m'ont…

Harry n'entendit jamais la fin des paroles d'Hermione. Il sentit des picotements dû au transplanage et Hermione le comprit en même temps que le mage noir.

- Dommage, entendit-il de Voldemort.

- Non! cria Hermione avec désespoir avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse.

- C'est fini Harry ! s'exclama Albus. On est à Poudlard.

Harry regarda Albus comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je n'ai pas réussi à la soulager. Maintenant je me rappelle. Le lendemain matin, je l'ai retrouvée sur un pique devant la demeure de Voldemort, comme il me l'avait promis. Ron s'est suicidé en se faisant explosé près du corps d'Hermione. Il voulait tuer le plus de Mangemort et aussi mettre fin à cette exposition macabre de sa fiancée. C'était ma faute. C'était ma faute.

- Chut, chut, le consola Albus tout en le transportant dans des couloirs les menant dans une pièce blanche. L'infirmerie peut-être ? Harry avait du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Pompom, hurla Albus.

Harry perdit conscience à cet instant.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	25. Ame'our paternel

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

**Chapitre 25 - Âme'our paternel**

Harry bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait un mal de tête horrible et il savait d'avance qu'en ouvrant les yeux, la lumière allait l'aveugler.

- Pompom, il reprend connaissance.

Harry ouvrit un œil, celui de droite. Il le referma rapidement, mais il eut le temps de reconnaitre Albus Dumbledore.

- M. Tomson, est ce que vous m'entendez ?

- Je vous entends. Mais ne parlez pas trop fort.

- J'aurais besoin que vous avaliez ces boissons.

- Je les ai contrôlés, rajouta son directeur.

Harry s'exécuta. Il s'endormit rapidement.

À son deuxième réveil, son mal de crâne était parti.

- Pompom, il est réveillé.

Albus se tenait devant lui.

- M. Tomson, pouvez-vous boire ces potions.

- Je ne veux pas me rendormir.

- Aucune de ces potions ne vont vous rendormir.

Harry hésita puis les but.

Pompom s'éclipsa pour laisser de l'intimité à Harry et son directeur. Ce n'était pas normal.

D'habitude Pompom veillait jalousement sur ses malades.

- On est quel jour et quelle heure ?

- On est dimanche et il est 19h47. Tu as dormi toute une journée.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda Harry ?

- Tu as bu une potion hallucinogène et nocive pour ton organisme.

- A-t-on récupéré le médaillon, demanda Harry qui reprenait ses esprits.

- Oui. Il est dans mon bureau.

- Bien, bien, répéta Harry dont les souvenirs liés à Hermione revinrent en force. Son incarcération, son hésitation à la tuer. Sa tête sur un poteau. Le suicide de Ron.

- Harry tu es avec moi ?

- Hum oui. Désolé.

- Pompom t'a administré des potions calmantes et régénératrices. D'après elle, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Sais-tu comment on m'avait soigné ?

- C'était Rogue qui vous avait soigné. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Cette potion si elle devait tuer l'aurait déjà fait. Je crois que l'aura de Voldemort m'a sauvé.

-Eh bien il aura au moins fait une bonne action dans sa vie.

- Je ne suis pas Voldemort, contredit Harry.

- Je sais, s'embrouilla pour la première fois le directeur. Je voulais dire que…

- Qu'il a fait une bonne action en mélangeant son âme avec la mienne ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire cela non plus.

- Alors que voulais-tu dire ?

- Harry, le gronda Albus. Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs.

- Désolé. Je suis encore tendu. J'ai revu un épisode difficile de ma vie.

- La mort d'Hermione c'est ça ?

- Comment la connais-tu?

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de l'appeler. Qui était-ce ?

- Ma meilleure amie. Tu veux surement un rapport ?

- Non. Je crois que cet épisode est assez douloureux pour ne pas être répété une deuxième fois. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Merci.

- Était-ce le dernier souvenir que tu gardais en toi ?

- Oui. Mon esprit n'a plus de murs.

- Sens-tu une différence dans ta magie ?

- Un peu. Mais le problème ne vient pas tant du cloisonnement de mes souvenirs que de mes auras. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne peux pas être Animagus. Vous n'avez pas le même animal totem. Quand j'essaye de me transformer mon aura ne sait pas si elle doit se transformer en phénix ou en basilic, ou bien un autre animal.

- L'animal totem de Voldemort est le basilic ?

- Tu en doutais ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Est-ce que je vais sortir rapidement de l'infirmerie ?

- Eh bien tu vas pouvoir aller manger dans la grande salle. Le repas commence dans dix minutes. Pour la nuit, j'ai proposé à Pompom de t'accueillir des mes appartements pour surveiller ton état.

- Pardon ?

- C'était ça où l'infirmerie. À toi de choisir.

- Chez toi, c'est parfait.

- On ne restera pas plus d'une heure au repas. Et uniquement si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

- Je suis en super forme, énonça Harry en se relevant, puis en chancelant.

- Harry, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes ici.

- Non. Je vais bien.

- Harry. Tu ne vas pas bien.

- Je déteste être à l'infirmerie, confia Harry. Quand j'étais petit c'était viscéral. En grandissant c'est devenu justifiable. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis ou collègue dans cette pièce. Ne me laisse pas ici.

- Bien, mais c'est un caprice.

- Merci.

Harry prit le bras que lui proposa Albus.

Ils mirent bien vingt minutes à atteindre la Grande Salle alors qu'en pleine santé il n'en aurait mis que dix. Harry était fatigué et regrettait presque d'avoir demandé à manger avec ses amis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décrocha de son directeur peu avant la Grande Salle.

Le directeur alla directement à la table des professeurs pendant qu'Harry rejoignit ses amis.

- Tu as failli rater le repas, lui reprocha Sirius.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, constata Lily.

- Je me suis un peu dépensé sans compter. Disons, qu'il va me falloir reprendre des forces.

- Que t'est-il arrivé, demanda Remus inquiet. Ce n'est pas…

- Non, non, coupa Harry qui comprit que Remus parlait de l'attaque des loups-garous. C'était autre chose. Et vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, demanda Harry dont l'assiette se remplit de victuaille avec un petit mot de Dobby le rassurant de leur origine.

- Eh bien, reprit James. Nous avons appris pour l'attaque.

Harry ferma les yeux devant sa sottise.

- Désolé.

- Non, non, se reprit Remus. J'ai été entouré de tous mes amis, et ils m'ont rassuré et remonté le moral.

- Remus nous a dit aussi, précisa James, que tu avais été d'une aide précieuse.

- Nous pensions le trouver en train de s'immoler par le feu, s'amusa Peter, mais il était juste déprimé. Nous ne savons pas ce que tu lui as dit ou fait, mais vu ce qui s'est passé c'est presqu'un miracle.

- Peter !

- Pardon.

- En tout cas, reprit Sirius, nous avons décidé que tu seras l'un des nôtres. Les Maraudeur sont officiellement cinq.

- Merci, fit Harry, sincèrement ému, si bien que ses larmes menaçaient de couler.

- Harry c'est sûr que tu vas bien ? redemanda Lily.

- Oui, oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Ce n'était pas le but, de te perturber, s'excusa Sirius.

- Non, non. Je suis sincèrement très ému de votre soutien et de me voir rallier à votre groupe. J'en suis très fier.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Jane, demanda Lily ?

- Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a du mal à se remettre de l'attaque.

- Elle est encore blessée ?

- Non, non. C'est psychologique. Elle a seulement du mal à s'en remettre.

- Oh.

- Elle est … changée, précisa Harry.

- Changée comment ?

- Elle fait une fixation sur moi. Elle veut, hum, sortir avec moi.

Tout le monde regarda Remus.

- Il n'y pas de problème si tu veux…

- Non, non, le coupa Harry. Je ne veux surtout pas sortir avec elle. Elle a perdu la raison.

- Tu exagère Harry, le sermonna Lily.

- Tu te feras ton opinion, mais sincèrement, tu auras du mal à la reconnaitre. Elle doit rentrer ce soir, d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'inquiètes Harry.

- Tu verras par toi-même OK ? précisa Harry un peu rudement, lassé du sujet.

Les autres le regardèrent étonnés et mal à l'aise.

James fit alors diversion.

- Lily et moi avons aussi trouvé le premier prénom de notre enfant.

- James ! s'offusqua Lily. Qu'est ce que tu racontes.

- Vraiment ? intervint Emilie intéressée.

- Oui, si c'est un garçon nous l'appellerons Harry.

- On n'en est pas là du tout, précisa Lily rouge de honte. James arrête de dire des choses comme cela devant tout le monde. Ils vont croire des choses.

- Mais Lily…

- James !

- Ok, Lily. Je ne dis plus rien.

Harry sourit doucement. Il aimait l'idée d'un petit Harry, ici aussi dans ce monde.

- Harry ? C'est à cause du Harry ici présent ? souleva Emilie.

- Un peu, avoua Lily.

- Ah, ah toi aussi tu en parles, se réjouit James.

- James !

- Ok, ok, je retourne discuter Quidditch avec mes amis masculins.

- Non, on va discuter de filles, précisa Sirius. Peter et moi on a des vues sur pleins de filles.

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

- Vous ne voyez les filles que comme des objets sexuels.

- Mais c'est leur intérêt !

Remus les ignora.

- Et sinon, ton stage chez les Auror ça c'est bien passé ? C'est pour cela que tu es fatigué ?

- Cela s'est bien passé, éluda Harry. J'ai réussi à faire virer Hansen.

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu as fais cela ? cria presque James qui finalement écoutait leur conversation. Ca fait des mois que mon père essaye de le virer.

- J'ai découvert qu'il détournait de l'argent. Il passe maintenant un sal quart d'heure.

- Tu n'as pas trafiqué les documents, fit suspicieux Remus.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, souleva Lily surprise.

- Harry m'avait dit qu'il allait essayer de trouver tout ce qui était possible pour le faire éjecter.

- Non, même pas. Cet idiot s'est mis dans la panade tout seul. Il détournait de l'argent. J'ai juste présenté les preuves.

- C'est pour cela que mon père était si heureux hier. Il nous a même proposé de jouer un peu au Quidditch.

Sa remarque mis mal à l'aise Harry. James ne semblait pas avoir une vie heureuse avec son père. Remus changea de conversation habilement.

- Et tu as gagné ?

- Nan, c'est moi, intervint Sirius.

- Tu as triché, se plaignit James.

- Même pas vrai.

- Tu as marqué alors que j'avais une chouette qui m'apportait du courrier.

- C'est pas ma faute à moi si tu te laisses distraire.

- C'était déloyal.

- C'était ma chouette ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, mais je te pardonne.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Bien sûr.

- Hum ! J'espère bien.

- Je préfère en fait être célibataire, précisa Peter.

- De toute façon tu es célibataire non pas par choix mais par défaut, intervint Sirius. Aucune fille ne te veut.

Peter plissa les yeux sous la colère mais se tut.

- Sirius, arrête d'embêter Peter, le réprimanda James. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas sa faute.

- De toute façon c'est toujours mieux d'avoir aucune fille que trop.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il sort ses griffes, se marra Sirius. Et personnellement, je préfère avoir trop que pas de fille. Ça c'est parce que tu n'es jamais passé à l'étape de…

- Tu vas trop loin, coupa Remus. En plus je ne ferais pas le fier à ta place Sirius. Tu es quand même sortit avec Giggy aux gros seins.

- Oh c'est traitre de ta part de me rappeler ça.

- Giggy ? releva Lily. Vous parlez de Gillieta Tarentule ?

- Oui, se marra James. Sirius en avait marre d'être poursuivi par elle alors il avait décidé de sortir avec elle pour profiter d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas fait cela ! commença Lilly.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais cela c'est retourné contre moi, car elle m'a collé encore plus.

- Il n'arrivait plus à s'en dépêtrer.

- J'ai tout essayé. Je l'ai enguirlandé.

- Tu l'as ridiculisé, ajouta James, en lui teignant les cheveux en vert.

- Je lui ai dit que je la trompais.

- Tu l'as trompé, intervint Peter.

- Oui et cela n'a pas marché. J'ai aussi cassé bien sûr.

- Tu as même essayé de lui trouver un copain, se rappela Remus.

- Ah, on a aussi essayé de la faire renvoyer.

- Ah ça non, nia Remus, je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Ben, on l'a quand même fait, précisa Sirius. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui nous a sauvé, car le directeur s'est rendu compte de ma détresse et il a parlé à la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais après elle m'a lâché la grappe.

- C'était vraiment ta pire conquête.

- Tu oublies la Serdaigle de septième année quand on était en cinquième.

- Qui ?

- Sarah Parterson.

- À non, elle était moins terrible que Giggy.

- En tout cas, conclut Lily, c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire par amour. Supporter tout cela et être encore amoureuse de toi. J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Mais c'est que je suis parfait.

Harry esquissa un sourire. La conversation allait bon train et dans tous les sens. Comme ils étaient nombreux, ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit et cela demandait beaucoup d'attention à Harry. Fatigué, il avait du mal à tout simplement comprendre la conversation. Alors y participer…

- En parlant de preuves d'amour, avança James, tu savais que Gache porte les affaires de sa petite amie pendant toute la journée.

- Non ?

- Bah j'ai vu pire, intervint Remus. Une Serpentard dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom exigeait que son copain suive les même cours qu'elle.

- Ah qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait par amour, philosopha Sirius. Les filles, vous nous menez la vie dure.

- Et vous, vous pouvez parler, intervint Lily.

- C'est sûr, surenchérit Emilie, j'ai vu des garçons plaquer leur copine parce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien habillée ou trop grosse.

- Ah mais ca, ce sont des raisons valables, fit Sirius complètement de mauvaise foie.

- Oh !

- Tu nous cherches ?

- Pasdutout, pasdutout, Lily. Abaisse ta baguette s'il te plait.

- Uniquement si tu t'excuses.

- Désolé Lily, j'implore ton pardon, au plus haut point, de sa clémence.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, s'étonna Peter.

- Tais-toi, j'essaye de sauver ma peau.

- Excuses acceptées.

Harry lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué.

- En tout cas, reprit James, on est capable de tout par amour.

Harry n'écouta pas la suite et décida de fermer pour quelques secondes ses paupières si lourdes.

- Harry ?

- Hum.

- Harry !

- Oui.

Soudain, Harry réalisa que ce n'était pas ses amis qui l'appelaient.

- Albus ?

- Je crois qu'on va aller se coucher. Tu as eu une journée épuisante.

- Non, je veux finir le repas avec mes amis.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu ne suis plus la conversation, s'amusa Lily. Tu n'as même pas entendu le discours de notre directeur sur le départ de Bibeline.

- Allez Harry.

- Mais tu m'avais promis une heure avec mes amis.

- Et cela fait une heure et quinze minutes. Si tu tardes, je dis à Pompom de te garder toute la nuit.

Harry se leva et prit son bras.

- Tu es de plus en plus paternaliste.

- La faute à qui ! Bonne nuit les enfants, précisa Albus.

- À demain, marmonna Harry en baillant.

Harry était trop crevé pour voir les visages hallucinés de ses amis. Il entendit au loin leurs remarques :

- Depuis quand Harry est aussi proche de notre directeur.

- On aurait dit un père et son fils.

- C'est bizarre non ?

Mais il n'en comprit pas un mot.

- Harry nous sommes arrivés. Voici ton lit.

- Merci Albus.

Et c'est avec soulagement qu'Harry abaissa ses paupières.

Harry ne se réveilla que le lendemain en journée.

Il était seul dans les appartements d'Albus. Il trouva des vêtements de rechange sur une chaise. Il se lava et s'habilla.

En descendant, il trouva Albus à son bureau en train de travailler.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 11h30

- Mince j'ai raté mon cours de métamorphose.

- En effet. Mme Pomfresh m'avait prévenu que tu risquerais de dormir une bonne partie de la journée. J'ai pris sur moi de prévenir Minerva que tu ne serais pas présent à son cours. Je t'ai excusé aussi pour le cours de DCFM de cet après-midi.

- Non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je pourrais y assister.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Je suis encore fatigué, mais c'est déjà beaucoup mieux qu'hier.

- Tu dois passer à l'infirmerie. C'est non négociable, précisa son directeur.

- J'y vais de suite.

- Harry, l'arrêta Albus. Il vaudrait mieux que tu vois de suite les journaux.

- Quels journaux ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Ceux-ci.

Quatre ou cinq journaux présentaient en première page une photo d'Harry et Albus au ministère discutant joyeusement dans les couloirs. Les titres allaient de « Une relation père-fils » à « Le fils spirituel d'Albus Dumbledore », ou encore « Qui est ce jeune homme ? ».

- Et en substance, demanda Harry, ca dit quoi ?

- Rien de bien méchant. Je pense que quelqu'un a entendu notre conversation. Ils relatent ton arrivée et tous les éléments bizarres te concernant. Mais leur conclusion est toujours la même. Tu serais mon fils illégitime ou un fils que j'aurais adopté.

- Tu as fait un commentaire ?

- Non, j'attendais ton réveil.

- Tu comptes dire quoi ?

- Et bien ca dépendra de toi. Mais il faut se décider car je les vois à 14h.

- Je…

Harry s'arrêta. Est-ce qu'il voulait être reconnu comme le fils de Dumbledore. Cela allait lui causer pleins de problèmes. Il allait avoir la presse sur les épaules, Voldemort allait vouloir le tuer et ses camarades allaient le regarder bizarrement. Rien d'insurmontable en soit. Mais il n'avait rien à y gagner. Sauf peut être une famille. Officiellement. Albus serait obligé de prendre soin de lui. Mais il le faisait déjà. Et puis il avait dix-sept ans. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être chapeauté.

- Je m'en fiche, résuma Harry. Quoique tu dises, il y aura autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients.

Albus semblait déçu, puis s'approcha d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, j'aimerais te reconnaitre comme mon fils. Je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité, du moins biologiquement mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille. Et je te considère vraiment comme mon fils. Ceci est ma réalité et j'aimerai qu'elle le soit pour tous. Ma première famille je l'ai détruite par ma faute. Tu es un peu ma seconde chance.

- Tu n'as pas détruit ta première famille. Tu étais jeune, et les événements t'ont dépassé. Alberforth t'a déjà pardonné, mais il ne le sait pas. C'est tout.

Albus le serra fortement dans ses bras, pris par l'émotion.

- Harry je serais vraiment fier d'être ton père. Mais je ne veux pas l'être sans que tu partages cette envie. J'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes et approuves cette déclaration.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne devant les médias ?

- Non, je veux que tu me dises que tu aimerais que je sois ton père.

- Je…

Sa gorge se serra.

- J'aimerais… Beaucoup.

Il fut incapable de dire autre chose. Albus l'étreignit davantage et Harry se cala dans ses bras.

Harry savoura cette étreinte paternelle. La première ou presque qu'il ressentait vraiment comme telle.

Après quelques minutes Harry et Albus se séparèrent. Quelque peu gêné, Harry prit congé rapidement, mal à l'aise, et alla à l'infirmerie se faire prescrire quelques potions. Arrivé dans sa chambre il y trouva Jane, la Gryffondor qu'il considérait un peu barge.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis de retour à Poudlard. Ils ont enfin cédé. Ils voulaient me séparer de toi. Et toi tu n'es pas venu.

- Est-ce que Pompom sait que tu es là ?

- Non, et on s'en fiche.

- Je ne crois pas. Tu es malade Jane, et tu as besoin de soins.

- J'ai besoin d'un protecteur. Tu sais je peux porter ta descendance.

- Arrête, hurla Harry. Je ne veux pas de toi.

La Gryffondor s'éloigna douchée par la colère d'Harry, puis un sourire réapparut.

- Aujourd'hui tu dis cela, mais je suis persuadée qu'il te faut juste du temps pour t'en rendre compte toi aussi. C'est dans la nature des choses.

- Je ne pense pas, Jane.

- J'attendrais, se calma la Gryffondor. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'aucune autre femelle ne te proposera autant que moi. Sinon je suis prête à me battre et à l'évincer. J'ai tout mon temps. Je ne te brusquerai pas. Je vais attendre, que tu comprennes que je suis le meilleur parti.

- Non, Jane….

- Chut, Harry.

- Mais…

- Les autres pensent que je suis folle et ils ont dit qu'ils m'enlèveraient de Poudlard si je continuais ma fixation. Mais j'ai raison.

- Non, Jane, tu es malade.

- Je vais devoir jouer le jeu, continua la concernée, sans l'écouter, sinon ils m'éloigneront à nouveau de toi. Mais je voulais juste te dire que je n'abandonne pas mon projet d'être avec toi. Si je mime l'indifférence envers toi, c'est pour mieux les tromper. D'accord Harry ? C'est juste pour eux, parce que je ne te lâcherai jamais. Pour mieux les tromper. Mais rappelle-toi. Je suis prête à tout pour t'avoir.

Jane se retira théâtralement de sa chambre.

Normalement elle n'aurait pas pu rentrer. Mais avec la fatigue, ses charmes avaient du tomber. Harry lança immédiatement toute une série de sorts pour contrer une nouvelle intrusion. Harry se promit aussi de parler de Jane à Albus. Cette fille était folle. Il fallait qu'elle se soigne et qu'elle reste loin de lui. Sinon il risquait de la blesser.

Le midi Harry alla dans la grande salle pour manger. Aussitôt le silence se fit et Harry se rappela des journaux du matin.

- Harry, commença Lily. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi ? Tu es le fils d'Albus Dumbledore.

- C'est possible, s'avança-t-il.

- Ouah !

Les questions se firent jour un peu partout :

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit plus tôt.

- Pourquoi t'appeler Tomson alors ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es arrivé que cette année ?

- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas élevé ?

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit.

- Du calme. Je n'ai rien dit car cela ne vous concerne pas et que c'est assez compliqué comme cela.

Le ton froid d'Harry fit comprendre à tous que le sujet était épineux.

- Harry, reprit Remus avec tact à l'attention de tous les élèves, a le droit à sa vie privée. Il nous en parlera lorsqu'il en aura envie.

- Merci, Remus.

Une fois délaissés des autres élèves, Sirius revint à la charge loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Et alors, Dumbledore dort avec une chemise de nuit ? Et tu lui donnes des surnoms ?

- Non, Sirius. Je le connais depuis trois semaines. C'est un peu tôt pour cela. Mais tu en seras le premier informé sinon.

- Mais c'est vraiment ton père, demanda Emilie ?

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire cela, répondit Harry. Normalement il fera un communiqué dans ce sens cet après-midi. Mais il ignorait mon existence il y a encore peu. C'est un peu difficile comme situation.

- Et ben, Merlin en culotte courte, commenta James épaté.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une expression sorcière, expliqua Lily.

- Ah d'accord.

- Je n'aime pas trop quand tu jures par Merlin, fit remarquer Lily à James.

- Déjà un vieux couple, se moqua Peter.

- Tu peux parler toi tu es depuis longtemps un vieux célibataire.

- Hey !

- Quoi !

- Grhhh

- Pfftt !

- Arrêtez de parler par onomatopées, s'interposa Lily. On dirait des animaux.

- Et ta mère, c'est qui, demanda Emilie qui ne perdait pas le fil de la conversation.

- Une femme merveilleuse, répondit Harry.

Devant les regards attentifs et expectatifs de ses amis Harry rajouta :

- Je sais qu'on est ami, mais je préfère pour l'instant ne pas parler de ma situation. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme cela.

- Bien sûr, confirma Lily.

Harry fut reconnaissant que ni les Maraudeur ni Lily et Emilie lui demandent quoique ce soit. C'était un gros effort de leur part vu le scandale que cela allait créer. C'était vraiment appréciable.

L'après-midi, en cours de DCFM, leur professeur M. Davis avait emprunté un simulateur d'entrainement des Auror pour savoir comment réagirait les élèves une fois mis en situation. Il présentait un souvenir d'Auror et les élèves devaient choisir entre trois possibilités. Selon le choix ils perdaient un point, ne gagnaient rien ou gagnaient un point. Ils se retrouvèrent dans des situations diverses et variées comme devant un loup-garou, une attaque par des Mangemort ou une infiltration qui avait mal tournée. C'était vraiment très éducatif. Les élèves furent ravis de cette partie pratique.

Bien entendu, Harry réussit toutes les épreuves, avec trois autres camarades dont son père. Mais cela restait théorique. Et la possibilité de ne choisir que trois solutions limitaient beaucoup les choix. Pour chaque situation, Harry aurait surement rajouté une quatrième solution, mais bon, il s'était bien sûr abstenu d'en faire la remarque. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Sirius. Le professeur le rabroua gentiment.

- Quand même, commenta Sirius à la sortie des cours… Trois choix s'était limités.

- Oui, confirma James, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le dire à voix haute.

- Mais personne ne voulait le dire.

- Parce que c'était évident. C'était un exercice et non la réalité. Le prof avait bien insisté.

Jane passa et bouscula Harry sans un regard.

- Tiens, remarqua Sirius il semblerait qu'elle soit passée à autre chose.

- Elle me fait peur, avoua Harry. Elle est vraiment déjantée.

- C'est sûr, s'amusa Sirius. Je me rappelle en quatrième année, quand elle avait décidée que pour être belle il fallait se parer de couleurs chatoyantes.

- C'est quand elle se maquillait bizarrement ?

- Oui. Elle avait lu que la couleur rouge pouvait démontrer chez certains animaux des atouts physiques. Du coup elle s'était repeint le visage en rouge.

- Oui, même que McGonagall croyait que c'était nous qui lui avions fait une blague.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. On avait échappé à la colle que de très peu.

- Elle est barge quand même.

- J'avais une amie un peu comme cela, précisa Harry en pensant à Luna. Mais Jane est encore plus expansive.

- Je crois qu'on peut pas faire pire.

- Ah si, contredit Sirius. Tu oublie Nina la maboule.

- Ah oui. Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue ?

- Elle est partie en deuxième année à Sainte Maingouste, non ?

La conversation continua sur les éléments bizarres de Poudlard. Sur le trajet de retour à leur salle commune, Harry écouta d'une oreille amusée les commentaires des deux Gryffondor.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, il termina ses devoirs avec Lily, afin d'éviter aussi les regards de ses camarades qui avaient, dans l'après-midi, reçus confirmation d'Albus Dumbledore que Harry était son fils illégitime.

- Au fait, Harry, tu es prêt pour demain matin ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De l'exposé d'histoire de la magie.

- Ah oui !

Il ne s'était pas encore décidé. Voldemort ou Serdaigle. Par une association rapide d'idée, Harry repensa à Wilbertha Malfoy.

- Je ne me suis pas encore décidé.

- Quoi ! Mais tu n'auras jamais le temps de faire ton devoir ce soir !

- Du calme Lily. J'ai déjà fais mon devoir. En fait j'en ai fait deux parce que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur la personne à choisir.

- Tu hésite entre qui et qui ?

- Serdaigle et Voldemort.

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire sur Tu-sais-Qui ?

- Eh bien pour commencer c'est un sang-mêlé. Je trouve cela plutôt ironique vu qu'il prône le sang pur.

- Tu as des preuves ? demanda aussitôt Lily.

- Oui. Mais c'est un sujet peut-être trop d'actualité. Je voulais faire cela pour dissuader les jeunes de devenir Mangemort.

- Mais Tu-sais-qui est mort.

- Hum…commenta Harry. C'est un peu plus complexe que cela, mais même si Voldemort était mort, il n'empêche que nos camarades avaient choisi cette voie. J'aimerais leur montrer à quel point ils ont fait erreurs.

- J'ai déjà essayé avoua Lily, et je crois que c'est peine perdue. Mon meilleur ami a préféré embrasser la cause du meurtre et de la magie noire et tirer un trait sur toutes les années de camaraderies que nous avions partagées. S'il a cédé je pense que tous les Serpentard le feront.

Harry savait bien que la personne en question était Severus Rogue.

- Je ne pense pas comme toi Lily. Je crois que les Serpentard sont surtout reclus dans cette école. Si on leur tend la main ils pourraient s'en sortir.

- Je l'ai déjà fait avec mon meilleur ami et cela n'a pas marché.

- Mais lui as-tu offert une protection, une amitié à toute épreuve et des promesses d'un avenir meilleur ?

- Bien sûr.

Harry n'était pas de son avis. Lily avait bien offert la protection de Dumbledore à Severus. Mais Albus ne pouvait pas empêcher Severus de se faire battre par son père, ni obliger James à être plus respectueux de Severus, ou encore obliger Lily d'aimer le Serpentard d'amour. Severus avait besoin d'une famille, d'amis véritables et d'amour. Beaucoup d'amour. Lily ne lui avait surement offert qu'une possibilité de faire le bien, d'être juste envers les autres. Peut être avait-elle mis dans la balance son amitié. Mais Severus était entouré d'amis Mangemort qui se proclamaient sa famille et qui lui promettait pouvoir et réussite. Harry pouvait comprendre que le garçon encore crédule avait préféré choisir l'autre coté.

- Eh bien ton ami était peut-être irrécupérable, mentit Harry pour ne pas mettre en colère Lily. Mais je sais que des Serpentard sont récupérables.

- Tu penses à qui ?

- Wilbertha Malfoy.

- Quoi ? Une Malfoy ! Impossible. C'est une des familles au sang le plus pur. Il est impossible qu'elle renie son éducation.

- Sirius l'a fait et sa famille était peut-être la famille la plus pure de la communauté sorcière anglaise.

- Sirius est particulier. Wilbertha est à Serpentard. Elle a eut la possibilité de choisir le coté du bien et elle a refusé. Je peux te l'assurer. J'ai mes sources. De plus elle a des amis Mangemort et elle est surement déjà promise à un sorcier de pur souche. Ca n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis.

- Et pourtant… Je suis persuadé d'avoir raison.

- OK, céda Lily. Disons que je veux bien t'aider. Juste pour voir déjà ce que tu as à dire sur Tu-sais-qui, et puis aussi pour voir si tu arrives à la sauver.

- Tu vas voir j'ai raison.

- Et bien, sincèrement, je n'y crois pas une seconde, mais je serais ravie de perdre. Peut être, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, que dans ce cas j'essayerai une nouvelle fois d'aider mon ancien ami.

Harry acquiesça ravi.

- Tu verras Lily. Tout le monde a le droit à une main tendue et une seconde chance. Parfois cela suffit à rétablir le bon chemin.

- Nous verrons.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	26. L'anagr'ame de Voldemort

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Etant en vacance la semaine prochaine, je poste très avance ce chapitre. Demain je serais à Budapest. Comme cela fait une semaine que je suis harcélée par une angine ( mais je sens que je vais la mettre KO, je le sens), Je n'ai plus le temps pour répondre aux reviews et faire ma valise. Du coup j'ai choisi ma valise. ^u^ Merci cependant à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas. Bonne lecture et à dans Deux semaines et demie.

**Chapitre 26 - L'anagr'âme de Voldemort**

Harry se racla la gorge. Il était en cours d'histoire de la magie et il devait présenter à ses camarades la vie de Voldemort. Bien qu'il ait préparé son devoir il n'était pas facile de commencer.

Harry regarda Lily qui l'encourageait silencieusement, puis Wilbertha Malfoy et Severus Rogue pour qui cet exposé serait dirigé. Ils n'étaient que douze en histoire de la magie. C'était très peu. À Gryffondor ils étaient les plus nombreux : Remus, Peter, Lily et lui. À cela il pouvait rajouter trois Serdaigle, et trois Poufsouffle. Severus et Wilbertha étaient les seuls Serpentards.

Un petit public pour des révélations aussi impressionnantes. Enfin un petit public qui avait été rejoint par Albus et de M. Davis. Les deux adultes provoquaient beaucoup de remous chez les élèves qui attendaient avec impatience la prestation d'Harry.

- M. Tomson ou plutôt devrais-je dire M. Dumbledore.

Harry cilla, mais accepta cette dénomination. Elle était de toute façon bien plus convenable que Tomson, qui faisait référence à Tom Jedusor.

- Mon exposé sera centré sur la personne de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Un brouhaha s'éleva très rapidement.

-Il dit son nom, murmura une personne.

- Silence je vous prie, demanda le professeur. Harry Tomson, enfin Dumbledore, savez-vous ce que vous faites ?

- Bien sûr professeur.

- Vous êtes sûr. Je veux dire que Vous-savez-qui n'est peut-être pas…

- J'en suis sûr.

- Bien, alors allez-y.

- Le sujet de cet examen était de trouver des faits erronés ou tronqués pour permettre une meilleure justification d'actions ou événements actuels. J'ai choisi de m'attarder sur la personne de Tom Elvis Jedusor, aussi dénommé Voldemort. Je démontrerai dans mon devoir que Voldemort est issu par sa famille maternelle de Salazar Serpentard et par sa famille paternelle d'une famille Moldu. Cette ascendance Moldu contredisant toutes les valeurs qu'il véhicule.

- C'est n'importe quoi, commença un Poufsouffle.

- C'est vrai ?

- Impossible, cela irait à l'encontre toutes les croyances établies, remarqua Lily. Harry tu as dû te tromper. Il est encore temps de…

Harry ignora Lily. Le brouhaha qui avait envahi la salle augmenta en intensité, mais le professeur leur ordonna à tous de se taire immédiatement, impatient d'écouter la suite et ne voulant pas de débordements.

Harry s'approcha de la carte de l'Angleterre et demanda le village de Little Hangleton. Les objets magiques étaient vraiment pratiques. Il pouvait en sélectionnant une ville ou un village avoir une projection 3D des bâtiments et rues.

- Voici le village de Little Hangleton. Dans cette maison précisément, désigna Harry, vivait il y a peu, la famille Gaunt. N'ayant que vingt minutes d'exposé, je vous prierai de me croire sur parole lorsque j'affirme que cette famille était constituée des derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Je ne pense pas que cette information apparaisse comme une surprise pour ceux d'entre vous issus d'une famille de sang pur.

Wilbertha et un Serdaigle acquiescèrent. Les autres élèves ne réagirent pas.

- Avant de parler de Tom Jedusor, je me dois de vous présenter la famille qui vécut il y a une quarantaine d'année dans cette maison.

Harry sortie une photo magique et l'afficha sur le tableau.

- Voici Elvis le patriarche. Homme violent, Elvis Gaunt était le fruit d'une longue suite de croisement entre membres de la même famille. La consanguinité y était très forte afin de préserver, dit-on, la pureté de leur sang. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne savaient pas que croiser trop souvent les ADN d'une même famille augmentait les risques de malformation pour les enfants et de fausses couches.

- C'est quoi l'ADN, demanda un élève sans permission.

- Il faut lever la main, intervint le professeur.

- L'ADN c'est un peu ton patrimoine génétique. C'est ce que tu transmets à ton enfant. Pour faire très simple, quand tu fais un enfant, celui-ci prend la moitié de l'identité de sa mère et la moitié de celle de son père. Normalement, cela a pour conséquence de diversifier le patrimoine génétique, mais quand les gens ne se reproduisent qu'entre membres de la même famille, les moitiés se ressemblent beaucoup trop. Et du coup ca créé un disfonctionnement. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas faire d'enfant avec ses parents trop proche.

- Ce genre d'affirmation n'a jamais été vérifié, intervint Severus Rogue.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez. Je n'ai que vingt minutes et j'aimerais parler de mon sujet plutôt que de m'attarder sur un débat vieillot.

- Allez-y, Monsieur Dumbledore.

- Orgueilleux et fier de son origine, Elvis avait deux enfants : Morfin, l'ainé, qui était malheureusement, mais de manière toute à fait logique, malformé à la naissance et affligé de troubles mentaux, et Merope, sa fille.

Harry afficha deux autres portraits.

- Mérope avait eu plus de chance, elle était somme toute sans défaut apparent si ce n'est un problème oculaire que son frère possédait aussi d'ailleurs. Morfin était un sorcier très puissant et il était fourchelangue. Sa sœur Merope était quant à elle très peu démonstrative dans sa magie, ce qui laissa croire à son père et son frère qu'elle était à la limite d'être une cracmol.

Harry entendit des commentaires peu élogieux sur le physique de Morfin et Merope. Le Gryffondor les ignora et sortit un autre document de sa pochette et l'afficha.

- Lorsqu'ils furent en âge d'aller à Poudlard, M. Gaunt refusa leur admission, considérant que cette école avait perdu de sa superbe. Il enseigna donc seul à ses deux enfants la magie. Il leur enseigna aussi la soumission, en les rouant continuellement de coups.

Harry posa plusieurs feuilles sur le bureau.

- Mes sources sont les rapports des services sociaux magiques sur les enfants de M. Gaunt.

Le professeur Flitwick en prit une dans ses mains et fit passer les autres. Les élèves chuchotèrent mais restèrent étrangement silencieux. Harry regarda Albus qui le dévisageait avec surprise. Wilbertha semblait lire avec attention le document tout comme Lily et Severus. Harry continua son exposé.

- Dans le village de Little Hangleton vivait aussi la famille Jedusor, une famille de nobles Moldu, propriétaires des terres avoisinant la maison des Gaunt depuis des générations.

Harry afficha une photo Moldue de la famille ainsi qu'un acte de propriété. Il avait eu du mal à trouver l'acte de propriété, et il avait fini par faire un _accio_ barbare dans les couloirs de l'administration Moldue pour trouver tous les documents en lien avec les Jedusor. Cela avait créé un beau bazar, mais il avait trouvé plus rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

- Les Jedusor vivaient dans le château que vous pouvez voir sur la carte. Ils étaient respectés par leurs congénères, même si le fils, Tom Jedusor l'était moins. D'après ses camarades de jeux et d'école, il était hautain et peu conciliant.

- Tu-sais-qui ne peut pas être ce Tom Jedusor c'était un Moldu, avança Severus.

- Oh, mais Voldemort n'est pas ce Tom Jedusor là. Mais ne brusquons pas les choses.

- M. Rogue, je vous prierai de laisser parler M. Dumbledore.

- Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la famille Gaunt considérait les Moldus comme des moins que rien et avait donc souvent des altercations avec eux. Morfin attaquait les Moldus uniquement pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il faut savoir que les Gaunt étaient pauvres mais de sang pur. Les Jedusor étaient des Moldu riches. C'était pour Morfin Gaunt une situation complètement anormale. Si bien qu'un jour, il fut arrêté par les Aurors pour attaque illégale contre un Moldu. Le Moldu en question était Tom Jedusor.

Harry fit passer l'acte de décision de justice.

- M. Gaunt s'interposa contre les Aurors, les considérants eux aussi impurs et le père et le fils furent tous deux arrêtés ce jour-là. Merope se retrouva seule dans la maison. Après les choses sont plus obscures. Les faits sont les suivants quand M. Gaunt et son fils revinrent de prison, Merope était partie. Tom Jedusor aussi.

Harry transmit le papier de demande de recherche à l'attention de Merope Gaunt, puis un papier similaire Moldu pour Tom Jedusor.

- Il s'avéra en tout cas que Merope et Tom Jedusor s'étaient enfuits ensemble. Certains villageois affirment que M. Jedusor serait bizarrement tombé amoureux de Merope alors qu'il la détestait, voire la haïssait. Tout porte à croire, mais je n'ai pas de preuves, que Merope avait élaboré un filtre d'amour qu'elle a administré à Tom Jedusor. Dans tous les cas Merope tomba enceinte, j'ai le document qui l'atteste, mais je le montrerais plus tard. Toujours est-il que Jedusor reprit ses esprits et abandonna la jeune fille enceinte. L'explication de cet abandon est obscure elle aussi : la potion ne faisait-elle plus effet ou bien Merope avait-elle décidé de jouer la carte de la vérité ?

- C'est un vrai roman d'amour, ironisa Wilbertha.

L'ironie pour mieux contrer le sentiment de peur que devaient faire naitre ses révélations. Très Malfoyien, songea Harry.

- Eh bien pour le départ de Tom Jedusor je ne peux malheureusement que spéculer. Je n'ai pas de preuves en effet. Mais par contre, je peux prouver que Merope a vendu par ci par là le peu de possession qu'elle avait pour survivre à sa situation. Elle finit dans un orphelinat où elle accoucha puis mourut en couche. Voici le document qui spécifie que Merope est morte en couche et que le père était Tom Jedusor. C'est peut être le document le plus important car il est dit que ce jour du 31 décembre 1926, Tom Elvis Jedusor est né.

- Mais tu viens de dire, commença un Serdaigle…

- …Que tout simplement, Merope a donné comme prénom à son fil celui de son père.

- Tu-Sais-Qui, demande un Serdaigle ?

- Oui. Tom était le prénom de son père, Elvis celui de son grand père et Jedusor le nom de famille de son père. Tom Elvis Jedusor vécu dix ans dans cet orphelinat Londonien, jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur dénommé Albus Dumbledore vienne le chercher.

Les élèves se retournèrent pour dévisager leur directeur qui ne laissa paraître aucune émotion.

- Notre directeur, trouva en Tom Jedusor un sorcier puissant et en quête de reconnaissance et de gloire. Tom était un adolescent très charismatique, il parlait fourchelangue et semblait l'élève modèle.

- Tu veux dire, l'interrompit Lily, que Tu-sais-Qui a été élève ici ?

- En effet c'est ce que je dis. Il était à Serpentard. Voici sa photo à l'entrée à Poudlard. Mignon, intelligent, et plein d'ambition, il acquit immédiatement une réputation fantastique et reçu l'honneur d'être préfet. Il a même récolté quelques médailles à titre honorifique. Comme il ne me reste plus que cinq minutes, je passerai outre les premiers meurtres de Tom Jedusor ou ses exploits Poudlariens. Je vais plutôt faire le lien entre cet élève et Voldemort.

- Qui a-t-il tué en premier ? demanda Wilbertha.

Normalement Harry n'aurait pas répondu. Mais il voulait la convaincre.

- Son premier meurtre fut, selon moi, rajouta Harry pour ne pas être trop affirmatif, celui de son père et de ses grands-parents, lorsqu'il découvrit ses origines.

Beaucoup hoquetèrent à cette mention.

- Mais je voudrais terminer mon exposé. Si vous avez des questions, je serais heureux de vous les fournir après. Donc Tom Jedusor à la sortie de l'école a travaillé chez Barjow et Berk quelque temps puis à disparu. Dix ans plus tard apparaissait Lord Voldemort, sans aucun passé. Comment relier ces deux personnes ? Elles ont en fait énormément de points en commun. Voldemort se proclame descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Or seule la famille des Gaunt sont des descendants reconnus. Le seul membre de cette famille dont l'âge correspondrait au sien est Tom Jedusor. Voldemort est fourchelangue, et si je ne l'ai pas précisé tout à l'heure, Tom Jedusor aussi. N'est ce pas Albus ?

- En effet, confirma le directeur.

- Voldemort parle anglais et ses partisans les plus connus appartiennent tous à Poudlard, et plus particulièrement aux années avoisinant l'année de promotion de Tom Jedusor. Beaucoup de coïncidences. J'en ai d'autres, mais je préfère terminer par quelque chose de plus clinquant. Pour certain cela ne constituera pas de preuve, mais tant pis. Je préfère terminer mon exposé par ceci tout de même.

Harry sortit sa baguette et mit en lettre rouge : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Puis il déplaça les lettres et ceci devint : Je suis Voldemort.

- Voilà, conclut Harry.

Harry regarda son assistance. Celle-ci avait été prodigieusement silencieuse face à ses révélations. Albus se mit à frapper dans ses mains, et beaucoup d'élèves firent de même. Harry lui fixait Wilbertha et Severus. L'important était qu'eux soient convaincus. Wilbertha semblait méditative. Severus secouait la tête en signe de refus.

- Des questions ? demanda le professeur en sortant de sa torpeur.

Presque toutes les mains se levèrent.

- Qu'aurait-il fait pendant dix ans demanda une Poufsouffle ?

- J'ai des suppositions mais rien de probant, éluda Harry. Il a en tout cas profité de ce laps de temps pour recruter en masse des Mangemort et aussi changer de physique. De retour en tant que Voldemort, il avait des yeux rouges et ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un humain.

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela alors que tu n'étais pas là ? demanda le camarade de la Poufsouffle.

- Je me suis renseigné. Comme l'a dit le professeur Flitwick, l'histoire, la vraie, doit être trouvée et recherchée. Il ne suffit pas de lire le premier journal venu ou de croire ce que vos parents ou professeurs vous disent. Vous devez multiplier vos sources d'informations pour pouvoir les croiser et vous approcher de la vérité.

- Mais tu ne peux pas démontrer à cent pour cent que le seigneur des ténèbres est Tom Jedusor, intervint Wilbertha.

- À toi de décider si les éléments que j'ai mis en avant suffisent à ôter le doute.

- Tes paroles sont bien belles, intervint Severus. Mais si on s'amusait à faire ce genre de correspondances, alors tu serais le fils de Voldemort.

Beaucoup d'élèves hoquetèrent. Severus continua :

- Les elfes de maisons te considèrent comme le descendant d'un fondateur, tu parles fourchelangue et excuse-moi mais « Tomson » littéralement, ça veut dire fils de Tom, qui selon toi serait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- En effet, conclut Harry, tes déductions pourraient être exactes, sauf que comme tu as du le lire hier, je suis le fils illégitime d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Et ce débat sur la personne d'Harry est clos, intervint le directeur. Les questions portent uniquement sur son exposé.

- D'accord, insista Severus, mais dans ce cas, je tenais à dire que tes arguments ne suffisent pas à me convaincre.

- Et c'est ton droit, accepta Harry. Mais mon but n'était pas tant de te convaincre, mentit le Gryffondor, que d'installer dans ton esprit un doute fondé sur les origines de Voldemort. Je réponds en cela aux exigences de cet exposé qui étaient de mettre en lumière un fait dont la vérité aurait été distordue et qui a des conséquences sur les événements actuels. Si les Mangemorts de Voldemort découvraient qu'il était de sang mêlé je ne doute pas qu'il perdrait en crédibilité. Non ?

- Mais si c'est vrai… commença Wilbertha songeuse.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, la coupa Severus. De plus je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit rêvé pour songer à ce genre de possibilités.

Wilbertha acquiesça à ces sages paroles, et ne dit plus un mot. Severus non plus. Les autres élèves ne se privèrent pas de questions.

- Pourquoi aucun professeur ne s'est rendu compte qu'il était un mage noir ? demanda une Serdaigle.

- Eh bien tout simplement parce que Tom Jedusor était l'élève modèle. Il avait calculé qu'il valait mieux bien se faire voir et cacher ses mauvaises intentions. Très intelligent, soit dit en passant. Aucun professeur n'avait de doute sur sa déontologie. Sauf peut-être Albus Dumbledore. Mais sans aucune preuve, il ne put rien faire à l'époque.

- Est-ce lui qui te l'a dit ? demanda Lily.

- Je lui ai posé quelques questions en effet, mentit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à son père adoptif.

Il avait bien posé ces questions, mais à l'Albus Dumbledore de son monde. Mais c'était un détail.

- Est-ce qu'il faisait peur aux élèves ? demanda le Serdaigle qui lui avait déjà posé une question.

- Non, comme je l'ai dit, Tom Jedusor était un élève model.

- Quels sont tes preuves pour le meurtre des parents de Tom Jedusor, demanda Lily.

Si les questions des élèves ne concernaient que l'histoire de Tom Jedusor, Harry nota que Lily demandait des preuves et posait des questions sur la manière dont il avait trouvé l'information. Harry fut très fier de sa mère, car en effet l'important était sa méthode d'investigation. Ainsi chacun pourrait enquêter sur ses propres sujets personnels et vérifier si ce qu'il avait dit était bien exact.

- D'après un rapport Moldu, son père et ses grands-parents ont été tués par une crise cardiaque simultanée. La probabilité que trois personnes décèdent d'une crise cardiaque est presque nulle. Par contre, on sait que les résultats d'une autopsie Moldue pratiquée sur une victime de l'Avada Kedavra indiquent à tort que la cause de la mort est une crise cardiaque. J'ai aussi vu dans les registres de l'orphelinat pour l'acte de naissance de Tom Jedusor que celui-ci l'avait consulté un jour avant la mort de son père et de sa belle-famille.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas n'a-t-il pas détruit l'acte de naissance?

- Il l'a fait. L'orphelinat a brulé le même jour où Tom Jedusor a consulté le document. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, il y avait un double du document dans un centre administratif. Centre que j'ai retrouvé.

- Fascinant, commenta le professeur.

- Tu n'as pas la preuve pour autant qu'il les ait tués ? insista Lily.

- Non. Juste des coïncidences. Il faudrait éplucher les registres du ministère de la magie pour savoir s'il y a eu des traces de magie relevées à Little Hangleton ce jour-là. Normalement, vu que c'est un territoire Moldu, une activité magique anormale aurait dû être relevée par le département des Auror. Mais je n'avais pas assez de temps pour pousser mes recherches aussi loin.

- Votre exposé est très complet M. Dumbledore, le félicita le professeur. Je me dois de mettre fin aux questions, car nous devons continuer la leçon. Je ne doute pas que M. Dumbledore répondra à vos questions en dehors de la classe.

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête cette proposition.

Le cours se déroula difficilement car les élèves n'avaient en tête que l'exposé d'Harry.

D'ailleurs dès que la cloche sonna les élèves se précipitèrent vers Harry pour lui poser des questions supplémentaires. Le professeur ne s'en offusqua pas. Lui aussi écoutait d'ailleurs d'une oreille attentives les réponses d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que les élèves avaient assez trainé et dû les virer de son cours.

- Félicitation Harry, lui annonça son professeur. Je n'ai jamais vu un exposé aussi intéressant depuis celui d'Albus.

- Tel père, tel fil, dit-on, s'amusa M. Davis, vous saviez ce qu'il allait présenter ? demanda M. Davis à l'attention de son directeur.

- Non, ce fut une surprise. J'avais bien des doutes, puisqu'il m'avait demandé des souvenirs, mentit-il pour conforter les paroles d'Harry plus tôt. Mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serais aussi complet et précis. Je me dois de te contredire Filius. Sa prestation était beaucoup plus précise et éblouissante que la mienne. L'élève a surpassé le maître.

- Harry ? Puis-je te poser une question ? demanda M. Davis.

- Bien sûr.

- Je vois qu'il te reste des documents que tu n'as pas diffusés. Quels étaient-ils ?

- Eh bien, sourit Harry qui trouvait que la question était très maligne, j'ai des photos de Tom Jedusor père, et de Tom Jedusor fils. On peut voir que Tom père et Tom fils, au même âge, sont très ressemblants, ce qui apporte de l'eau à mon moulin. Par contre j'ai aussi une photo de Voldemort quand il a été tué. Albus Dumbledore a bien voulu me prêté sa mémoire pour voir à quoi ressemblait Tom Jedusor dans la trentaine. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Les yeux et la couleur de peau sont différents. Voldemort avait les yeux rouges et la peau blanchâtre mais cela peut s'expliquer par la pratique de magie noire et par les expériences qu'il a menées dans sa quête d'immortalité. En tout cas il y a des fortes similitudes entre les deux personnes. Cependant je ne les ai pas présentées car je trouvai que les autres éléments étaient plus probants et que certains s'appuieraient sur ces photos pour dire que ce n'est pas la même personne.

- Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas dit dans ton exposé. Tu semblais démontrer qu'il n'y avait que des preuves concordant ton hypothèse.

- Car mon exposé n'est pas innocent. Je voulais et veux convaincre les personnes présentes que Tom Jedusor et Voldemort ne sont qu'une seule et même personne et qu'il possède un père Moldu. Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de donner de l'eau au moulin de mes détracteurs. Si j'avais émis une seule réserve importante, ils se seraient dit que je disais des bêtises. En affirmant avec conviction qu'il n'y a presque qu'aucun doute, ils sont obligés de faire des recherches pour prouver le contraire. En les obligeant à faire des recherches je sais déjà que ce qu'ils trouveront les convaincra de mes dires.

- Risqué comme procédé. Tu fais exactement ce que tu dénonces. Tu modifies les faits pour mettre en avant tes idées.

- Non, je ne modifie aucun fait. Je ne dis que les vérités qui m'arrangent.

- C'est quand même de la manipulation.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que les principes que nous dénoncions dans les exposés n'étaient pas bons dans certaines circonstances. N'est ce pas Albus ?

- Hum, je crois que je ne vais pas répondre à cette question piège.

- Mon supérieur M. Santos et M. Potter m'ont tous les deux demandé, sans se concerter, d'assister à ton compte-rendu. Je trouvais cela étrange avant de découvrir le sujet de ton devoir. Je comprends mieux comment tu as pu faire virer Hansen. Si ce que tu as dit est véridique, alors c'est une information capitale. Cela m'intéresserait sincèrement d'avoir une copie de ton rendu.

- Pas de problème. Vous n'aurez qu'à le demander à M. Flitwick.

Une fois le professeur parti, Harry s'en alla lui aussi, avec Albus.

Sur le trajet de la grande salle, Harry demanda des détails à son directeur sur ce qu'il en avait pensé :

- Très instructif. Je suppose que c'est le fruit de plusieurs années de recherches. Mais je me demande si divulguer autant d'informations était judicieux. Voldemort va vouloir savoir comment tu as trouvé tout cela, et il va peut-être même chercher à récupérer ses Horcruxes.

- C'était une conséquence à prévoir, et le dernier Horcruxe est pour l'instant introuvable. Faire remuer la fourmilière ne sera pas forcément une mauvaise chose non ? En plus, je compte bien avoir convaincu Wilbertha Malfoy et Severus Rogue de ne pas devenir Mangemort.

- Tu penses les convaincre ?

- Pour Wilbertha, qui semble ne jamais y avoir vraiment réfléchi, je pense avoir de bonnes chances. Avec Severus, ce sera plus compliqué. Il est devenu Mangemort pour d'autre raisons que la pureté du sang. Cette information ne changera pas son allégeance. Seulement, cela le fera réfléchir sur la véracité des paroles de Voldemort. Mais qui sait !

- Tu connais beaucoup de choses, jugea son père adoptif.

- Nous avons enquêté longtemps. Presque toute votre vie. Je crois que vous regrettiez de n'avoir rien vu durant sa scolarité.

- Oui je le regrette, confirma le professeur, chaque jour.

- Oh je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.

- Non tu n'as pas à l'être. Par contre, il y a des choses que j'ignorais et que j'aimerais bien voir avec toi.

Harry et Albus bifurquèrent dans le bureau du directeur pour discuter de son exposé, Harry rejoignit ensuite ses amis à table.

- Alors, il paraît que tu as fait un exposé de fou ? commenta Sirius.

- En effet, répondit Harry, j'ai fait un exposé dérangeant. Mais si tu as des questions, je préfèrerais y répondre plus tard. Je te passerai mon exposé écrit au préalable. Mais franchement, les gens ne parlent que de ça. Je suis lasse de répondre aux mêmes et infinies questions.

- Il faut dire, intervient Lily, que si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça change beaucoup de choses. J'ai vu beaucoup d'élèves envoyer un courrier à leurs parents après ton exposé. Je crois que certains ont même averti les journaux.

- Oui, et M. Davis m'a dit que les Auror allaient enquêter aussi, confirma Harry. J'ai bien dérangé la fourmilière je crois.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de fourmis ? demanda Remus.

- Expression Moldu.

- Oh !

- En tout cas, reprit Lily, j'espère que cela va faire réfléchir les Serpentards.

- Et les autres élèves, compléta Harry.

- Enfin surtout les Serpentard, corrigea Sirius.

- Si je devais me battre contre tous les apprentis Mangemorts présents dans cette salle, je ne me retrouverais pas uniquement face à des Serpentards, même s'ils seraient les plus nombreux.

- Il y a des Mangemorts dans d'autres maisons ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Il y en a à Gryffondor ? s'inquiéta James.

Un instant, un infime instant, Harry regarda Peter. Non il n'était pas un Mangemort ici. Et si aucun Gryffondor ne portait la marque ce n'était que pur hasard.

- Ici ou ailleurs, répondit Harry, l'important est de faire en sorte que ces personnes changent d'avis.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question, souleva Remus.

- Oui mais ma réponse ne vous apportera rien d'intéressant.

- En tout cas, reprit Sirius, il y en a un qui ne changera jamais d'avis.

- Qui ? demanda Lily.

- Severus Rogue, pardi !

James se tendit sur son siège et Lily aussi. Surement pour des raisons différentes.

- On a vu sa marque, précisa Sirius, l'année dernière.

- Oh vraiment, et vous l'avez vue comment ? s'énerva Lily.

- On lui a tendu un piège, on l'a stupéfixié et on lui a soulevé la manche.

- Vous n'avez pas osé, s'empourpra Lily tout en enlevant son bras autour de la taille de James.

- Ah mais c'était pour la bonne cause, précisa Sirius. James et moi avions fait un pari. J'avais parié dix galions que Severus était déjà tatoué et lui le contraire.

- Sirius, le gronda James pour l'arrêter.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ! Même que si tu as parié qu'il était clean, c'était uniquement pour donner raison à Lily.

- Sirius arrête, ce n'est pas…

- Quoi, au final j'avais raison, c'était un Mangemort. Lily s'était fourvoyée. Tu t'es toujours trompé, précisa Sirius à Lily. Severus a toujours été du côté des méchants.

- Ca suffit, coupa Harry en tapant du poing sur la table.

Lily et Emilie, qui étaient restée silencieuses, et les Maraudeurs, le regardèrent étonné.

- Si j'ai fait mon exposé c'était pour deux raisons, la première étant de convaincre les idiots qui suivent Voldemort que c'est une erreur. Mais c'était aussi pour convaincre les imbéciles de ne pas croire ce qu'on leur dit sur parole et de ne pas énoncer d'affirmations sans les avoir vérifiées.

- Tu me traites d'imbécile ? s'énerva Sirius légèrement. Tu es là depuis quoi ? Quatre ou cinq semaines, et tu crois tout savoir sur tout. Mais désolé, tu ne connais pas Severus Rogue. Moi si. Il est monstrueux. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa tête et ses cheveux graisseux. Il ne sait même pas prendre de douche.

- Oui et son intérêt pour la magie noire, rajouta Peter.

- Exact !

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Que pouvait-il répondre ?

- Depuis quand l'avez-vous pris en grippe ? Te rappelles-tu pourquoi tu le hais Sirius ?

- C'est un Mangemort, qu'on te dit !

- Oui, continua Harry doucement, mais Severus n'était pas Mangemort à dix ans. Pourquoi le haïssiez-vous à cette époque ?

- Il était hautain et ne parlait avec personne alors que son aspect était misérable et ses cheveux étaient graisseux, commença Peter.

- Et il était à Serpentard et était ami avec ma cousine, rajouta Sirius.

- Il essayait de soudoyer Lily, termina James.

- Il n'a jamais essayé, s'interposa Lily… qui s'arrêta au signe de main d'Harry.

- Donc, Severus, un adolescent battu qui n'avait connu dans sa vie que violence et humiliation, arriva à Poudlard en tenu de gueux car son père se fichait de lui. Fervent des principes de sang pur, il avait fait jurer à son fils de devenir Serpentard et de se faire des amis parmi les familles de sang pur sous peine de prendre une raclée qui le tuerait. Heureusement pour lui, Lily vint le voir et discuter avec lui pour ce qu'il était et non en attente d'un quelconque service. Elle lui fit comprendre que la vie pouvait être belle, et il se raccrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes, s'étouffa Émilie. Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien, et c'est surement faux. Je donne juste une autre interprétation des choses.

- Il n'était pas battu, on le saurait et Dumbledore interdirait à Rogue de retourner chez lui.

- Il t'interdisait de retourner chez toi Sirius ?

- Je n'étais pas battu.

- Hum, se racla la gorge James.

- Je n'étais pas battu, insista Sirius.

- Severus n'était pas battu, confirma Lily à tort, d'une voix grave, mais il n'était pas aimé. Il n'a jamais été aimé de mémoire. Nous jouions souvent ensemble au parc et je crois qu'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mes parents s'inquiétaient pour moi.

- De quoi tu parles, s'étonna Remus. Vous alliez à quel parc. Celui du château ?

- Non, Severus et moi nous nous connaissions d'avant Poudlard.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit ?

- Moi je le savais, confirma Émilie.

- Lily, je ne savais pas que toi et lui…

- Severus m'a tout appris de la magie et en échange je lui ai appris ce que pouvait être une vie heureuse et choyée. Finalement tu n'étais pas loin de la vérité Harry.

- Il n'empêche cela ne suffit pas à devenir Mangemort.

- Non, confirma la préfète, Severus était attiré par la magie noire et il voulait faire ses preuves. Je crois que… qu'il cherchait une reconnaissance. Les Gryffondors ne lui ont offerts que des insultes méchantes et des blagues humiliantes. Les Serpentards lui ont ouvert les bras, promis gloire et puissance avec la pratique de la magie noire.

- Nous ne l'avons pas aidé, confirma Remus.

- Mais nous ne l'avons pas poussé, corrigea James.

- Non, regretta Lily, vous l'avez amené au bord de la falaise. Mais au final c'est lui qui a choisi de sauter.

- Mais on peut aussi toujours rebrousser chemin quand on se trompe, rajouta Harry.

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour lui, avoua Lily.

- Moi je crois le contraire, affirma avec force Harry.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Harry sourit.

- Je vois que tu commences à apprendre de mes leçons Sirius. J'en suis sûr parce que j'ai enquêté sur lui et que je peux voir beaucoup de chose. Cependant je ne me permettrais pas de te donner mes arguments. C'est trop personnel. Mais tu peux enquêter à son sujet.

- Ah non merci, refusa le Gryffondor.

- Harry tu es fait pour être prof, s'amusa Remus.

- Ca c'est sûr, s'amusa James. Même Davis qui est un super bon prof a du mal à tenir la distance quand Harry se met à parler.

Plusieurs affichèrent des sourires amusés, contents de passer à des sujets un peu plus légers.

- Tu l'aurais vu avec Flitwick, rajouta Peter, il buvait les paroles de Harry.

Ils relatèrent les exploits d'Harry qui resta étrangement muet devant tous ces compliments.

Après le cours de potion, comme à son habitude, Severus restait pour ranger les ingrédients et assister le professeur Slughorn. Harry, James, Sirius Remus et Lily sortirent de classe.

- Allez devant, lança Lily. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion avec un vieil ami.

Surpris, Sirius et Remus continuèrent leur chemin. James hésita mais Harry lui lança un long regard, et James acquiesça. Lily retourna dans la salle de cours pour tenter de renouer une amitié qui n'aurait jamais dû se déliter sans la guerre.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	27. l'ame'onite de l'amitié

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

**Chapitre 27 - L'âme'onite de l'amitié**

Le mercredi aurait pu se passer normalement. Le matin Harry avait eu cours de DCFM et ils avaient encore étudié des questions à choix multiples et l'après midi Harry avait passé plusieurs heures à apprendre à Jeannette la feinte de Wronski.

Durant le match Harry avait bien remarqué des présences insolites : Jane était là, silencieuse, le fixant de son regard.

Une autre présence, plus surprenante encore, fut celle de Wilbertha Malfoy. Les Maraudeurs lui avaient demandé de partir, persuadés qu'elle espionnait pour le compte des Serpentards. Elle avait rapidement souligné que 1) elle avait le droit d'être ici, 2) qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch et que donc elle partait faire un tour du lac. Personne n'avait rien compris à sa présence. Sauf Harry.

- Bon c'est fini, décida James. On a assez sué comme cela. L'entraînement est terminé. Mais n'oubliez pas que dans deux semaines et demie, c'est le premier match avec Serdaigle. Donc il faut qu'on soit à fond. D'accord ?

- Ouais ! crièrent en chœur les membres de l'équipe.

- Harry ! l'interpella Sirius après la douche. Avec James, Remus et Peter on a prévu de se retrouver autour d'une bière-à-beurre, ça te dit ?

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai déjà un truc de prévu.

- Quoi ?

- Un truc perso.

- Avec Albus Dumbledore ?

- Non. C'est autre chose.

- OK. Bon, ben, on se retrouve au QGG.

QGG, voulait dire Quartier Général des Gryffondors, c'est-à-dire la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'était la dernière mode de l'appeler comme cela.

- D'acco d'ac, répondit Harry.

Harry laissa ses amis et alla faire un tour près du lac. Il ne doutait pas que Wilbertha l'y attendait. Utilisant les pouvoirs de Dobby, il la repéra facilement, assise sous un arbre et jetant des brins d'herbes.

- Tu en as mis du temps, râla la Serpentard. J'ai cru un instant que tu n'avais pas compris. J'ai tendance à oublier que chez les Gryffondors, l'intelligence n'est pas une qualité répandue.

- Je suis là, répondit Harry, ne préférant pas répondre à la provocation.

- Ta phrase est une parfaite illustration de ce que je dis. Vous utilisez tout le temps des pléonasmes.

Harry sourit légèrement. Wilbertha lui rappelait furieusement Drago Malfoy. Quand il avait peur, il se mettait à critiquer et attaquer. Une méthode très Serpentarde d'ailleurs.

- Que veux-tu, Wilbertha ?

- Miss Malfoy, s'il te plaît. Nous ne sommes pas intimes.

- Bien, Miss Malfoy. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Pas besoin du vouvoiement, et le Miss est de trop finalement. Nous sommes tout de même camarades.

Elle ne savait pas où elle en était, nota Harry.

- Bien, dis-moi ce que tu veux Malefoy.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

Harry resta silencieux. Définitivement, Wilbertha ne savait pas comment aborder la discussion. Sûrement était-il difficile de demander à Harry si ses recherches sur Voldemort étaient bien réelles, car Harry en était persuadé, c'était ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Peut-être même voulait-elle savoir ce qui se passerait pour elle si elle décidait de ne pas suivre les traces de son père.

Elle se releva et se dépoussiéra. Un instant, Harry crut qu'elle allait partir.

- Je voudrais…

Elle hésita.

- Je voudrais avoir des cours en DCFM. On m'a dit que tu étais le plus fort. Je voudrais que tu me donnes des leçons.

Harry fut décontenancé et légèrement déçu.

- Je ne suis qu'un élève, je ne donne pas de cours de DCFM.

- Mais les élèves s'entraident. Ton père est Dumbledore, tu dois montrer l'exemple et aider tes camardes. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Tu vas donc me donner des leçons.

- Et qu'est ce qui te donne la certitude que je vais le faire ?

- Parce que je suis une Malfoy !

- Je vois, répondit Harry tout en s'éloignant, décidé à partir au plus vite.

- Attends, l'arrêta Wilbertha. Je sais.

- Et tu sais quoi ?

Harry n'avait plus envie de jouer et il était pressé de partir. Wilbertha n'était pas prête.

- Je me rappelle.

- … que tu devais faire les courses ? rajouta Harry moqueur.

- Non, réfuta la Serpentard très sérieuse. Je me rappelle de ta visite.

- Tu parles de samedi soir, il y a une semaine ?

- Non, je parle de l'autre fois.

Harry se mordit les joues pour rester stoïque.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je t'ai surpris en train de voler un livre et je t'ai proposé…Tu m'avais promis quelque chose. T'en rappelles-tu ?

- …

- Tu m'avais promis d'être mon ami.

- Je vois qu'en effet tu as une très bonne mémoire. Étrange que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte la première fois.

Harry songea très fortement à lui effacer la mémoire, une seconde fois. Il avait en tout cas fait une grave erreur. Il n'avait pas vérifié que son sort ait marché.

- Puis-je savoir comment tu as fait pour contrer mon sortilège ?

- Père a toujours dit que j'avais un esprit fermé et difficilement aliénable. À mes douze ans, pour mon entrée à Poudlard, il m'a offert une ammonite en me disant que cela renforcerait mon pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais compris jusqu'à ta visite. Ton sort m'a atteint, mais mon pouvoir conjugué à l'ammonite m'ont protégé. J'ai été choquée, mais je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire. Je me rappelle de ta visite.

- Je vois cela.

- Je n'ai rien dit, tu sais ? Je l'avais promis. Maintenant c'est à toi de tenir ton engagement.

- De devenir ton ami ? Mais cela ne se commande pas.

- Je le sais. C'est pourquoi, je te propose de me donner des cours de DCFM. Nous pourrons discuter et voir si nous nous entendons. Sinon, au moins je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps en progressant en DCFM.

Harry hésita. Il sentait le piège à plein nez.

- J'en ai besoin, rajouta-telle sans préciser de quoi elle parlait.

- Pourquoi pas !

Elle rougissait. À cet instant, elle lui rappela Ginny. Elle était très belle, même si elle n'avait pas la beauté rousse et sauvage de Ginny. Elle était aussi intelligente et impétueuse. Mais elle n'avait pas le sourire rayonnant de Ginny, elle n'avait pas non plus son regard rempli d'amour, ni cette espièglerie des Weasley. Ginny lui manquait chaque jour de sa vie. Un vide en lui ne serait jamais rempli.

Harry refoula ses souvenirs et décida de tenir sa promesse. En tout cas pour l'instant.

- Bien, disons demain à 18h devant la salle de DCFM ?

- OK, mais, Harry, je te préviens, on ne fera que de la DCFM. Ce soir là, dans la bibliothèque je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, ce que je t'ai proposé n'arrivera pas. Est-ce clair ?

Ce soir là, elle lui avait proposé de l'épouser. Harry s'en rappelait bien, car il avait été très chagriné du désespoir qui avait transpercé dans la voix de la jeune fille.

- Très.

Ils se séparèrent sur ce marché, et Harry retourna auprès de ses amis en salle commune.

Les garçons ne l'accueillir pas avec le sourire. James tenait la carte des maraudeurs dans ses mains. Lily et Emilie n'étaient pas là. Elles devaient être avec Jane. Ces temps ci, les filles essayaient d'aider Jane dans son prompt rétablissement. Une sacrée supercherie quand on savait que Jane feignait d'être guérie.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Peter t'a vu, commença James.

- Il m'a vu faire quoi ?

- Je t'ai vu avec Malfoy, intervint-il peu sûr de lui.

- Et ?

- Et, est ce que c'est vrai, demanda Sirius ?

- Oui. Peter tu me suivais ? demanda Harry, à qui le souvenir de la traîtrise du garçon revenait en force.

- Non, non, je…

- Non, non, mima Sirius. Arrête de bégayer. Sois un peu plus Gryffondor.

Le garçon sembla vexé.

- Je ne fais pas exprès de bégayer.

- On se le demande parfois.

Peter sembla encore plus vexé que d'habitude car il s'en alla de la salle commune.

- Sirius, tu es allé trop loin, le réprimanda Remus.

- Mais je ne dit que la vérité.

- Une vérité déformée.

- On verra cela plus tard. Là on parlait d'Harry. Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec cette Serpentard ?

- Je discutais. Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Ceci ne te concerne pas.

Harry se leva et voulu sortir. Sirius l'attrapa par le bras, et Harry dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour empêcher sa magie de le faire voltiger.

- Sirius lâche moi, menaça Harry d'une voix froide.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta.

- Si tu avais écouté ce que j'ai dit ce midi, tu pourrais peut-être comprendre.

- C'est une Malfoy. Elle te fait marcher Harry. Elle ne quittera jamais les Mangemorts.

- Sauf preuve du contraire, elle n'est pas encore une Mangemort. Et je veux quand même tenter ma chance. Qui es-tu pour m'en empêcher ?

- Quelqu'un qui les connait bien. J'ai grandi avec eux Harry. Si Wilbertha se rapproche de toi, ce n'est pas pour son salut mais pour t'extorquer une information ou te mener dans un piège.

- Je pense avoir assez d'expérience pour faire la différence.

- Même le plus expérimenté et le plus sage des hommes peut faire des erreurs. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit.

- Je sais, Sirius. Mais je veux prendre ce risque.

Sirius acquiesça, vaincu.

- Au moins je t'aurais prévenu.

Harry regarda les deux autres Maraudeurs.

Remus lui sourit et James releva sa tête de la carte des Maraudeurs.

- Lily est avec Severus, annonça James troublé.

Harry attendit la suite.

- Lily n'acceptera jamais que je l'espionne ou que j'aille vérifier que tout va bien. Je dois lui faire confiance.

- Oui James. Lily est assez grande pour faire ses choix et je pense qu'elle sait très bien se défendre si besoin. De toute façon Severus Rogue ne lui fera jamais de mal.

- J'en doute. Si elle est avec lui, c'est à cause de toi. Tu lui as mis dans la tête qu'elle pouvait le changer. Mais c'est un Mangemort, et les Mangemorts tuent les enfants de Moldu. S'il lui arrive malheur je t'en tiendrais responsable.

Harry hocha la tête. James était inquiet, cela se voyait. Mais Harry nota qu'il essayait vraiment de faire confiance à Lily. Sachant qu'elle était avec son pire ennemi, c'était vraiment un acte de grande confiance. Il y avait de quoi être à cran. Sirius, lui, avait moins de raisons, mais son histoire avec sa famille pouvait expliquer son comportement. Cependant il était lassant de toujours devoir s'expliquer. Et surtout de retrouver cette lueur de méfiance dans leurs yeux.

- Bien, maintenant on se fait une partie de bombabouse, proposa James d'un ton plus enjoué, comme pour effacer ce moment d'inimitié.

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois aller voir mon père. Je lui ai promis de passer plus de temps avec lui.

C'était un mensonge. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de rester avec eux.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, Harry retrouva Peter sur les marches, en pleurs.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Peter ?

- Tu discutes avec des Mangemorts, tu fais de la ma… magie noire et tu as tué pleins de gens. Alors pourquoi ils te pardonnent tout ? Hein ? Moi je suis gentil, je f… fais le bien, et je suis fidèle. Mais non, cela ne suffit pas. Toi tu es beau, intelligent, et puissant. Moi rien de tout cela. Finalement, même si je fais de mon mieux je ne serais jamais que le qua… quatrième Maraudeur. Jamais je n'aurais de copine. Je suis t… trop gros et je ne sers que de sous fifre. En plus parfois je… je bé… bégaye quand je suis énervé. Et ca je n'y peux rien.

Harry fut troublé par cette déclaration pleine de sincérité. Lui qui l'avait détesté depuis le début, se demanda soudain s'il n'y avait pas une autre voie que la haine.

Il s'assit à coté de lui.

- Peter…

- Quoi ? Tu vas aussi essayer de me consoler ? Tu es aussi doué pour ça ?

Harry n'en avait absolument pas envie. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas où mènerait cette discussion.

- Peter, tu es gros, pas très beau et moins puissant que tes camarades. Et puis tu n'es pas très courageux. C'est un fait. Mais tu as aussi des qualités. Tu es drôle, et comme tu l'as dit tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

- Super. C'est ce que tu appelles réconforter.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais te réconforter.

- Alors soit sympa et laisse moi.

- Bien. Mais avant ça, tu vas m'écouter. Avec ce genre de caractère, tu pourrais être le maillon faible de ce groupe de Maraudeurs. Tu sembles le plus fragile de l'extérieur. Et si j'étais quelqu'un de mal attentionné qui voulait du mal aux Maraudeurs, c'est par toi que j'attaquerais. Je te ferais douter et je t'embrouillerais pour que tu les trahisses.

- Tu m'accuse d'être un traître ?

- Non, laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout. Si moi je devais attaquer les Maraudeurs, je commencerais aussi par toi. Mais pas parce que tu es faible. Parce que tu es le ciment des Maraudeurs. Tu es peut-être le Maraudeur le plus important du groupe.

Harry avait l'impression de raconter des bobards monstrueux et ne croyait pas vraiment en ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je ne suis rien. Les Maraudeurs ce sont mes trois autres amis. Y en a même qui ne savent pas comment je m'appelle. J'ai des oreilles et je sais que dans les couloirs les gens se demandent ce que j'ai d'exceptionnel pour être avec eux. Ils disent que je ne suis pas un Maraudeur, seulement un larbin.

Harry trouva que Peter était trop dur avec lui-même.

- Pourtant tu es aussi important que les autres. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les Maraudeurs n'existeraient pas sans toi. Regarde bien Sirius, James et Remus. Deux fortes personnalités et une troisième très effacée. Qu'est ce que ces trois personnes feraient ensemble. Remus est un loup-garou persuadé d'être un moins que rien. Que ferait-il avec deux êtres qui étaient par le passé vaniteux ? Ce n'est forcément pas eux qui l'ont attiré dans le groupe.

- Tu te trompes. C'est Sirius qui a découvert que Remus était loup-garou et c'est grâce à lui que Remus est entré dans notre cercle.

- C'est tout ? demanda Harry qui connaissait déjà l'histoire par Remus. Comment l'a-t-il découvert ?

- Parce qu'on le fliquait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … Parce que je trouvais qu'il était malade tout le temps et que je m'inquiétais pour lui. Les garçons, reprit Peter plus sûr de lui, n'arrêtaient pas de le charrier en disant que c'était une chochotte, mais moi j'ai avancé l'idée que Remus avait peut-être une maladie grave. Et du coup ils se sont amusés à chercher les maladies possibles de Remus et… C'est moi qui ai initié la découverte de la maladie de Remus.

- Sans quoi, continua Harry, il n'aurait jamais été leur ami et il serait resté une chochotte aux yeux de tous.

- Oui, mais si cela justifie que je suis important pour Remus cela ne veut rien dire pour Sirius ni James. Ces deux là se sont rencontrés tous seuls. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la grande salle le jour de notre entrée à Poudlard. Ils se détestaient au début et puis James a mis Sirius au défi de prouver qu'il n'était pas malveillant. Sirius a essayé de voler la bannière verte des Serpentards dans leur salle commune. Il n'a jamais réussi à entrer, mais cela a suffit à James pour qu'ils deviennent amis.

La bannière en question, brodée du blason des Serpentards, était une sorte de mascotte pour eux. D'après la légende cet emblème appartenait à Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Harry ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais en tout cas l'artefact était indélogeable. C'était sûrement la raison qui avait poussé Voldemort à ne pas en faire un Horcruxes.

Harry découvrit qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune idée de la façon dont son père et son parrain s'étaient rencontrés.

- Ils avaient tout pour eux. Déjà à dix ans ils étaient beaux et intelligents. Ils étaient riches aussi. Même si depuis Sirius a perdu sa fortune. Ils étaient issus de familles pures et très renommées. Ils étaient aussi très puissants et courageux.

- Et ils étaient appréciés des autres…

- Non pas trop, du moins au début. Ils étaient trop hautains et ils s'en prenaient à tout le monde. Les gens avaient peur d'eux. Un jour, je leur ai même conseillé d'arrêter de se moquer de n'importe qui et d'aller plutôt emmerder ceux qui faisaient le mal. Étonnamment, ils m'ont écouté et ont commencé à s'acharner sur les Serpentards, voire exceptionnellement sur d'autres l'ayant mérité. C'est pour cela que je suis devenu Maraudeur et c'est aussi grâce à cela qu'ils sont devenus populaires.

- Grace à toi, donc.

- Oui, mais pour ce que cela m'a apporté.

- Est ce que tu regrettes ?

Harry commençait à cerner le personnage de Peter.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suppose que sans mon intervention Remus serait encore tout seul et puis James et Sirius nuiraient toujours à leur entourage. La maison Gryffondor ne serait pas aussi soudée. À la limite je regrette la haine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard que j'ai provoqué. Elle existait déjà avant, mais mon intervention l'a certainement amplifiée.

- Tu as fait ça uniquement pour eux, en fait ?

- Non, je voulais…c'est idiot.

- Non, vas-y.

- Je ne supporte pas la violence. Je fais tout pour éviter d'être mêlé à une bagarre. Je déteste lorsque quelqu'un est malade ou blessé. Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Je tremble dès que des mots un peu dur son échangés et je perds tous mes moyens. En fait je suis un peureux et un lâche.

- C'est lâche de vouloir la paix ?

- Oh arrête, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Oui. Et je trouve courageux de ta part d'admettre tes défauts. Peu de personnes savent le faire. Maintenant que tu le sais, que vas-tu faire ? On ne corrige que très difficilement ses défauts.

- Je ne sais pas.

Cet à ce moment que Harry décida d'influencer le jeune homme.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié quelque chose. Il existe un courage beaucoup plus fort que celui de se jeter dans la bataille. Un courage que peu de personnes ont en eux. Un courage tellement grand qu'il est très rare.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Le courage du sacrifice. Ma mère est morte pour que je reste en vie. Elle s'est sacrifiée sciemment. Elle a eu plusieurs minutes pour y réfléchir, et elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et elle l'a fait quand même.

- Tu es en train de me dire de me suicider ?

- Non, je suis en train de te dire qu'avec un tempérament tel que le tien, tu ne pourras probablement jamais te battre. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de lutter pour tes convictions. Tu ne peux pas combattre. OK. Mais tu as d'autres moyens de lutter. Tu as influencé des personnes fortes telles que Sirius et James pour qu'ils aident Remus, pour qu'ils arrêtent d'attaquer les autres Gryffondors. Avec de la diplomatie et un brin de malice, tu les as orientés vers ce qui était bien à tes yeux. Certes toute ta vie tu pourrais bien passer pour le quatrième Maraudeur, et c'est moche. Tu resteras peut-être toujours un lâche aux yeux des autres, ça aussi c'est moche. Mais tu as d'autres atouts. Tu sais parler et faire entendre raison à Sirius et James.

- Pour me faire rabrouer à chaque fois. Ils ne m'écoutent presque jamais et je passe pour un imbécile aux yeux des autres.

- Et c'est pourquoi je parle de sacrifice. Si tu veux continuer à agir et faire le bien, tu dois comprendre que tu ne pourras surement le faire qu'au travers de tes amis.

- C'est très Serpentard.

- Peut-être, mais c'est aussi très Gryffondor. Ce que je te propose c'est de passer une vie dans l'ombre des maraudeurs. Pour que tes amis s'accomplissent et aillent dans le droit chemin, ils ont besoin de toi. C'est eux qui recevront tous les lauriers. Toi tu n'auras que la satisfaction d'avoir aidé un ami. Mais je suis persuadé qu'un jour tes amis te remercieront. Aujourd'hui ils ne s'en rendent pas compte et c'est dur pour toi. Tu sembles leur en vouloir.

- Je ne pense pas cela, rougi Peter, mentant ostensiblement.

- L'autre voie qui s'offre à toi, c'est le ressentiment et la trahison. Ce serait tentant. Ils pourraient enfin comprendre que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, que tu as des qualités et que tu mérites le respect !

- Je…Non !

- Mais moi je crois que ce choix tu l'as déjà fait il y a longtemps. Tu l'as fait dès ta première année et cela fait sept ans que tu te sacrifies. Réfléchis bien à cela si on te propose un jour de te venger de tes amis. Car ce jour-là, tu auras surement des milliers de raisons de le faire et une seule qui te retiendra : l'amitié de 3 garçons qui sans toi ne seraient probablement rien.

Peter pleura.

- Maintenant reste à savoir ce que tu feras Peter. Resteras-tu digne de ta maison ? Comme nous l'avons vu en DCFM, tu devrais te préparer dès maintenant à ce choix.

Harry se leva et s'en alla se balader dans le parc. Dans son monde, il avait menée cette discussion des milliers de fois dans sa tête. Durant ses moments de solitudes, durant la traque des Mangemorts aussi, Harry s'amusait beaucoup à réinventer son passé. Et la discussion avec Peter avant qu'il ne devienne Mangemort était un de ses scénarios les préférés. Il retournait dans le passé et disait à Peter ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Il empêchait ses parents de mourir, et il avait enfin une famille.

Dans tous ces scénarios hypothétiques, Harry finissait par découvrir un être malfaisant et foncièrement méchant. À chacun de ses scénarios hypothétiques, Harry finissait par tuer Peter ou le pousser au suicide. Harry espérait sincèrement que dans ce scénario, cette fois bien réelle, Peter ne finirait pas comme cela.

Le jeune homme fut presque surpris par le discours qu'il avait adopté. Il avait décidé de lui tendre la main plutôt que de le tuer. Comme quoi tout était possible.

Harry finit sa soirée en planchant sur les exercices qu'il allait faire faire à Wilbertha, le lendemain matin.

Quand il se coucha, les Maraudeurs étaient tous endormis.

Le lendemain Wilbertha présenta son exposé d'histoire de la magie. Elle avait choisi de se pencher sur la vie de Salazar Serpentard, essayant de prouver que l'homme n'avait pas été chassé par les trois autres fondateurs, mais qu'il était parti de lui-même, toujours en bons termes avec Rowena, Helga et Godric.

- Et c'est elle que tu veux faire revenir vers le droit chemin, lui chuchota Lily.

- Elle n'a pas tort, précisa Harry. D'après mes recherches, Salazar Serpentard est bien parti de lui-même. Cependant, s'il était resté, il aurait fini par se brouiller définitivement avec les autres fondateurs. Ses opinions étaient beaucoup trop opposées à celles de ses trois camarades.

- Qu'est ce que cela change ?

- Eh bien premièrement, c'est la raison même pour laquelle la maison de Serpentard a perduré. S'il avait été chassé ou était parti sur un conflit, je suppose que sa maison n'aurait plus mérité sa place au sein du château. Mais contrairement à Wilbertha, je ne pense pas qu'il ait beaucoup participé à la construction du château. Sa création oui, mais pas sa construction.

- Vraiment ?

- Non, la croyance dit que les quatre fondateurs ont construit le château. Que savons-nous ? Godric était un duelliste accompli, Salazar un fourchelangue et occlumens, Poufsouffle était douée pour les bons petits plats et enfin, Serdaigle était un génie en son temps.

- Oui.

- Si tu veux mon avis, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de preuves pour l'étayer, Rowena a construit seule le château, ses pièces et son système de couloirs flottants,… Gryffondor s'est occupé de peupler le château d'élèves, Poufsouffle s'est occupée du ravitaillement et des travaux ménagers comme le nettoyage ou bien le chauffage, et enfin, Serpentard s'est occupé de trouver l'emplacement et de négocier pour que ce château soit sur une terre imprenable, incartable et indépendante de toute autorité.

- Le ministère contrôle le château.

- Pas vraiment, corrigea Harry. Il choisit s'il le veut les professeurs, ou même le directeur. Mais quand un directeur est admis, il doit aussi être accepté par Poudlard. Il passe alors un contrat magique avec le château impliquant beaucoup de clauses, comme prendre soin du château, des élèves, … En particulier le directeur doit jurer d'accueillir tout élèves demandeurs de cours, même si celui-ci est né Moldu, tant qu'il n'est pas un danger pour ses autres camarades.

- Incroyable !

- Oui. Après, je pense que les rôles n'étaient pas figés. Par exemple, Salazar a créé une salle à lui, et on sait que Rowena a aidé Gryffondor pour inventer un sort qui retrouve les magiciens qu'ils soient d'origine Moldu ou non. Pour la viande, Helga a dû demander à Salazar de négocier un traité avec les gobelins, afin que les intérêts de l'argent déposé à Gringotts soient versés sous forme de nourriture au château. Et il me semble que Godric a aidé Salazar à obtenir des centaures qu'ils restent sur les terres de Poudlard à la condition qu'ils aident les élèves en cas d'attaque.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- J'aime bien l'histoire de Poudlard. J'ai aussi beaucoup enquêté sur Rowena Serdaigle. Enfin, tout cela n'est qu'hypothèse. On ne saura jamais la vérité si ce n'est par un voyage dans le temps. Et encore, ce voyage pourrait changer les choses, et on ne saurait alors jamais la vérité.

- M. Potter et Melle Evans, je vous prierai d'écouter votre camarade.

- Excusez-nous.

Lily le regarda pensive, mais se reconcentra sur le cours.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Dans son monde, Harry avait du enquêter sur les fondateurs pour retrouver les Horcruxes. Albus Dumbledore l'avait beaucoup aidé et ils s'étaient finalement passionnés sur le sujet. Harry avait apprécié ces moments de recherche à deux. C'était l'un des rares moments qu'ils avaient partagés et où il oubliait qu'il devait tuer Voldemort et que ses amis étaient blessés, morts ou en sursis tout comme lui.

Le cours de potion passa rapidement, Harry songeant finalement à des souvenirs heureux de Ginny et lui et à des fous rires qu'il avait eu avec ses amis. Cette innocence lui manquait terriblement. Ses amis lui manquaient.

Il comprenait quelque peu Wilbertha et son désespoir. Il l'avait observée et il avait remarqué qu'elle était souvent seule ou accompagnée de futurs Mangemorts, tous plus débiles les uns que les autres. Severus relevait le niveau, mais il n'était décidément pas très attirant et plutôt renfermé. Difficile de s'en faire un ami.

A 18h, Harry attendit Wilbertha dans la salle de DCFM. Normalement la salle était fermée pour des raisons de sécurité, mais Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à l'ouvrir. Abritant l'âme d'Albus, il pouvait facilement ouvrir toutes les portes de l'école. Celles-ci le confondaient souvent avec le directeur.

La Serpentard arriva avec dix minutes de retard mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Bien je te propose de t'évaluer aujourd'hui pour savoir ce que je dois te faire travailler.

- OK

Harry lança des sorts de première et deuxième année, puis regarda les sorts qu'elle utilisait pour les contrer. Harry restait très concentré, ne voulant pas heurter trop fortement la jeune fille. Depuis quelques temps il avait moins de mal à contrôler sa magie, mais c'était toujours très chaotique. Mieux ne valait pas prendre de risques.

La jeune fille se débrouillait bien. Elle avait un bon rythme et un feeling assez intéressant. Elle ferait une très bonne joueuse au Quidditch. Par contre, elle était trop sur la défensive. Elle n'attaquait presque jamais.

Voyant Wilbertha commencer à fatiguer, Harry fit une pause.

- Tu bouge très bien.

- Merci.

- Tu as déjà songé à faire du Quidditch ?

Elle le regarda étonnée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bête là-dedans.

- Aucune fille n'a le droit de jouer au Quidditch chez les Serpentard.

- Dommage, je suis sure que tu serais une très bonne attrapeuse. Tu as de très bons reflexe et ça, c'est une très bonne chose parce que cela ne s'apprend que difficilement. Par contre tu es trop sur la défensive.

- Tu m'as demandé de me défendre. Je peux aussi attaquer. Je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit.

- L'attaque fait partie de la défense. On va réessayer. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Harry lança un impedimenta, et un sort d'aveuglement, la jeune fille les évita et essaya d'attaquer. Mais ces attaques n'intervenaient qu'après un sort de défense. Jamais en réplique directe.

- Attaque-moi, hurla Harry. Ne lance pas de sorts défensifs avant. Attaque directement.

- La jeune fille lança un expeliarmus, mais Harry la repoussa aisément.

La Serpentard virevolta dans la pièce et Harry lança inconsciemment un Accio qui la ramena directement dans ses bras, et le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Les deux élèves se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Wilbertha amorça un rapprochement, mais Harry se releva pour éviter le baiser.

Harry sentit qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser. C'était un de ces moments rares où tout était permis. Mais même si Wilbertha était une fille magnifique, son cœur n'avait battu que pour une seule et unique femme : la sienne, Ginny.

Harry lui tandis la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur lui.

- Désolé, je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ma force. Tu es sûre que ca va ?

- Oui, oui.

- Bon je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là.

- Ca ne fait qu'une demi-heure, se plaignit Wilbertha. On ne va pas déjà s'arrêter.

- Je parlais de l'évaluation. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter maintenant. Le professeur Davis a raison, tu sais. La DCFM c'est autant la pratique que le mental. Aujourd'hui je suis resté pratique car c'est plus facile pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas. Mais après je pense que ce serais bien qu'on discute un peu. De choix et …

- Si tu veux me parler de mon implication parmi les Mangemort, je ne te répondrais pas.

- Bien, mais on peut parler d'autres choses. Comme par exemple est ce que tu serais prête à donner ta vie pour sauver un autre camarade ?

- On l'a déjà vu en DCFM.

- Oui mais y as-tu réfléchis ?

- Oui

- Et la réponse ?

- C'est personnel.

- Il faut bien qu'on échange un peu, sinon on ne pourra même pas devenir ami.

- Je…

- Je commence si tu veux. Moi je suis prêt à mourir pour sauver ceux que j'aime. Après, je crois que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'agir. Je regarderais déjà si mon sacrifice servirait vraiment à les sauver ou si cela ne permettrait que de reculer l'échéance.

- Un Gryffondor qui hésite à sacrifier sa vie pour d'autres. Tu es atypique pour un lion.

- Non, j'ai juste réfléchi à la question. Et toi ?

- Moi je me sacrifierais pour des enfants.

-Des enfants ?

- Oui, eux ils sont purs et méritent de vivre.

- Parce que d'autres ne le méritent pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu transformes mes propos.

- Non j'essaye de les étayer. Qu'entends-tu par enfant ? Un garçon de dix-sept ans ?

- Non.

- De quinze ans ?

- Non, pas plus de dix-douze ans. Après ils savent la différence entre le bien et le mal.

- Et donc ceci est important pour toi ?

- Oui. Après on peut savoir s'ils sont dans son camp ou non.

- Et tu ne sauverais que ceux de ton camp ?

- Pas toi ? lui retourna la Serpentard.

- Non. Moi je considère que toute personne qui n'a pas tué peut retourner dans le droit chemin.

- Je suis donc récupérable ?

- Il n'y a rien à récupérer, rétorqua Harry. Tu es déjà du bon coté. C'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte.

- Du côté des Mangemorts ?

- Non, du côté de ceux qui ne tueront jamais personne.

- Tu penses que je suis trop faible pour tuer ?

- Non, je pense que tu es trop forte pour t'abaisser à tuer. Tuer c'est facile. Avec du poison, un sort bien placé, …Mais sauver et garder en vie, c'est une lutte de tous les instants. Une lutte contre les agressions extérieures, contre la survivance, qui n'est pas la vie. Il faut trouver un sens à sa vie, être heureux, et si possible trouver le bonheur. C'est dur et difficile. Pour toi c'est encore pire. La voie que tu veux prendre, te fera renier tes parents, oublier tout ce qu'on t'a appris. Tu seras seule et rejetée.

- Qui te dit que j'ai choisi cette voix.

- Oh pour cela, il n'y a aucun doute. La question serait plus, quand t'en rendras-tu compte ? Voilà la question cruciale.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'énerva Wilbertha.

- Ok, capitula Harry. Continuons sur un autre exercice.

- Je ne veux plus parler.

- C'est parfait car mon prochain exercice ne te demande pas cet effort. Je me suis couché très tard hier pour t'en trouver un.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- J'ai un épouvantard dans le placard.

- C'est du programme de quatrième année. Il suffit de rire et il disparait. Ce n'est pas de mon niveau.

- Oui, si je te demandais de t'en débarrasser. Mais j'aimerais que tu ne rigoles pas tout de suite et que tu te forces à regarder ta peur en face. Ce sera éprouvant, mais si tu y arrives, alors tu arriveras à faire face à n'importe quoi !

- C'est stupide !

- C'est ma méthode de travail. Si tu n'es pas contente alors je ne t'enseigne plus rien.

Wilbertha sembla indécise.

- Bien, qu'attends-tu, lança la Serpentard pour donner son accord.

Harry ouvrit le placard et l'épouvantard se plaça devant la Serpentard. Il prit immédiatement la forme de son père, habillé en Mangemort. Il tendait la main gauche comme une invitation à le suivre. Sa main droite était enserrée autour d'une baguette en bois, et se faisait menaçante.

- C'est mon père, affirma Wilbertha tout en détournant le regard. Je ne peux pas avoir peur de lui. Ton Épouvantard ne fonctionne pas.

Harry se plaça entre elle et l'épouvantard. Celui-ci changea de forme. Au début translucide et blanc, tirant vers les détracteurs, il se modifia petit à petit pour refléter le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui. Des détails cependant, permettaient de comprendre que les deux hommes n'étaient pas identiques. Harry avait les yeux verts de sa mère tandis que son double avait des yeux de serpents rouge. Sa tenue était celle d'Harry lorsqu'il combattait les Mangemort : une tenue d'Auror et de combat. Sur son front, s'affichait la marque des ténèbres, resplendissante et portée avec fierté par l'épouvantard. A l'inverse Harry portait comme toujours un bandana sur son front pour cacher l'horreur de la marque dont Voldemort lui avait fait l'insigne honneur. Enfin, les mains de l'épouvantard étaient recouvertes de sang. Sa main gauche enserrait un poignard, et sa main droite une baguette magique. Le double d'Harry, léchait avec délectation le sang encore frais sur le poignard.

- Ô Merlin, s'exclama Wilbertha.

Harry résista à l'envie de détourner le regard. Il avait devant lui tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir. La peur de devenir un monstre, de céder à l'âme de Voldemort qu'il avait en lui. D'aimer tuer et torturer. Lui Harry Potter, ne le deviendrait jamais, il en était certain. Mais Voldemort, son âme en lui ne demandait que cela. Finalement, il avait devant lui Voldemort ayant pris possession de son corps. Une âme monstrueuse avec encore plus de pouvoirs de destructions.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Wilbertha.

- Moi. Ou tout du moins, un moi potentiel, répondit Harry tout en renfermant l'épouvantard dans le placard. Wilbertha, reprit Harry, il faut que tu puisses affronter ton père. Tu dois savoir affronter ta plus grande peur.

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait pas.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur de toi-même ?

- Parce que je ne me contrôle pas, parce que je pourrais être dangereux, parce que comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis surement le plus grand danger sur terre.

- Mais… Mais…

- Wilbertha, on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir. J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à tout ce qu'on s'est dit ce soir et j'aimerais que tu essayes de réfléchir un peu sur ta vie, tes choix, tes peurs. Si tu ne fais pas ce travail préliminaire on ne s'en sortira pas. Compris ?

La jeune fille hocha de la tête sans pour autant cesser de le dévisager.

- Est-ce que sous ce bandeau…

- Je crois que cette question ne t'est pas permise pour l'instant.

- Mais…

- Wilbertha, ne me pousse pas à bout. Contrairement à toi, j'ai regardé en face ma plus grande peur, mais cela n'est pas forcément facile. J'ai besoin de repos. De plus c'est notre première leçon Je pense qu'on a déjà bien avancé.

La Serpentard continua de hocher la tête. Harry ne savait pas trop si elle était en état de choc ou bien si elle ne l'écoutait pas. Lui en tout cas était légèrement agressif et ce n'était pas bon. Mieux valait pour cette raison arrêter le cours.

- Bien on se revoit la semaine prochaine.

Il décida de sortir de la pièce. Normalement il aurait demandé à la jeune fille si elle avait aimé le cours, mais il attendrait la semaine prochaine.

Il était 19h30. Dans une demi-heure il irait manger. Harry se décida à retrouver ses amis. Sur le chemin, Harry songea qu'il s'était beaucoup livré devant Wilbertha et qu'il prenait des risques. Mais s'il pouvait la ramener dans le droit chemin, alors ceci en valait la peine. La petite voix de Sirius le mettait cependant mal à l'aise. Et si elle était un traître ? Qu'elle feignait sa rédemption ? Ceci paraissait tellement facile.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, et perdu dans ses pensées, Harry réagit pourtant au quart de tour quand une personne se jeta sur lui. Avec ses bras, il arrêta le bras, puis fit pivoter son corps pour mettre à terre la personne. Presque instantanément, il lâcha sa main droite pour prendre sa baguette et la cola sur la nuque. C'est à ce moment là qu'il constata que la personne n'était autre que Jane, sa groupie attitrée. Il la relâcha aussitôt.

- Que me veux-tu Jane ?

- Que fait cette odeur de femme sur toi !

Harry posa son pouce et son index à la base de son front et se massa légèrement pour se calmer.

Pourquoi lui arrivait-il des choses comme cela ?

James, Peter, et Lily vinrent se poster entre eux, tandis que Peter, Remus et Emilie éloignèrent les curieux.

- Jane, commença Lily sur un ton autoritaire. L'infirmière a dit que tu ne devais plus embêter Harry.

- Tu ne devais pas te faire discrète ? lui rappela Harry.

- Qui est cette femme ?

- Personne qui ne te concerne. Et si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite je le dis à Pompom qui t'internera.

Jane se recula et le foudroya du regard avant de s'en aller.

- Tu as été un peu dur non, remarqua Emilie qui avait tout entendu, tout comme les élèves présents dans la salle.

- Elle est malade. Elle fait une fixation sur moi. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans son jeu !

- C'est sûr, confirma Sirius. Croyez en ma grande expérience…

James lui tapa gentiment sur la tête.

- Sirius arrête de la ramener.

- Quoi, c'est vrai je comprends vraiment son calvaire.

- Remus ça va ? s'enquit Lily.

- Oui. Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu être amoureux d'elle.

- Ça c'est une grande question Lunard, s'accorda Sirius.

- Peut-être parce que les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas, précisa Peter.

- Merci Peter, répondit Remus.

- Moi j'ai une question bien plus cruciale, commença James amusé.

- Quoi, demanda Harry ?

- Pourquoi tu portes une odeur de femme sur toi ?

- James, le gronda Lily. Ca ne se fait pas !

- Mais Lily chérie…

- Merci Lily, apprécia Harry.

- Non, continua la préfète, espiègle, il faut être plus diplomate. Alors, Harry, où étais-tu ces deux dernières heures ?

Harry soupira, ils n'allaient pas le lâcher avant un bon moment.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines.


	28. Âme str'âme gr'âme

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Désolée pour le retard de publication. Du coup je n'ai pas non plus répondu aux reviews. Désolée aussi pour cela. Merci encore à Cassiopee008 qui a su fortement améliorer ce chapitre( peu crédible au départ).

Je suis aussi très fière du titre du chapitre.

**Chapitre 28 - Âme str'âme gr'âme**

Harry était entré en cours de métamorphose sans grande conviction. Minerva était un bon professeur, pour preuve elle lui avait donné des cours individuels et avait fait de lui un maître en métamorphose, quoique, il devait l'avouer, l'âme de Dumbledore avait aidé. Du coup, rester dans un cours de septième année et essayer de faire la métamorphose d'une horloge ou de fleurs n'était vraiment pas son truc.

- M. Dumbledore, l'interpela Minerva, j'ai un autre exercice pour vous.

Harry regarda avec surprise la peinture Moldu que tenait son professeur.

- Je voudrais que vous essayiez de reproduire cette œuvre.

Harry la regarda étonné.

- Je voudrais que vous reproduisiez la couleur, la texture, et tous les détails de cette œuvre.

- Ca va être un travail de titan, se plaignit Harry, réalisant finalement que rêvasser sur sa paillasse était bien mieux.

- C'est un travail minutieux et de longue haleine mais cela va vous permettre d'améliorer votre don. De plus cela vous empêchera de bailler pendant mon cours.

Harry sourit malgré lui et se mit au travail. Quoique cela soit peu gratifiant, Harry apprécia de se mesurer au tableau. Si en une heure il ne réussit qu'à faire trois quart du tableau, Harry s'en trouva satisfait.

- Très impressionnant, le félicita Minerva en détruisant son tableau.

- Mais…

- A mon prochain cours vous recommencerez du début et vous essayerez de faire de la peinture fraiche que vous poserez après sur la toile. Votre peinture devra sécher.

- Mais c'est impossible. La transfiguration consiste à transformer un état en un autre.

- Au niveau scolaire certes. Mais les plus grands maîtres pouvaient créer un état qui par la suite évoluait comme dans la réalité. Merlin pouvait transformer de la pierre en eau et faire en sorte que cette eau s'évapore par elle-même pour redevenir de l'eau par la suite. C'est votre nouveau but Monsieur Dumbledore.

- Ca va être dur, réfléchit-il, légèrement enthousiaste, mais c'est un bon défi. Merci professeur.

- De rien. Allez maintenant, quittez ma salle de cours. Les autres sont partis depuis longtemps et vos amis vous attentent à la sortie.

Harry remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il était seul. Il perdait la main.

- Alors tu n'as pas vu le temps passé, commença Emilie ?

- Oui.

- Ta peinture était très belle, apprécia Remus. Mais je t'ai trouvé un peu lent, le charia-t-il.

- Ne l'écoute pas Harry, intervint Lily, il est jaloux car il n'a pas réussi à faire son sablier.

- Toi non plus !

- Peut-être, mais moi je n'embête pas Harry.

- Moi, j'ai fais un sablier très potable !

- Il n'y avait qu'un grain de sable dedans, rétorqua Lily.

- C'est mieux que vous, que je saches.

- Vous êtes tous nuls, s'amusa Harry. Heureusement que je suis là.

- J'aurais fait ton tableau en moins de cinq minutes, se vanta Emilie.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est vrai que tu es une très bonne artiste, se rappela Lily.

- Ton tableau était basique. Les couleurs étaient intéressantes mais c'est tout.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on peignait dans les familles sorcières, s'étonna Harry.

- Et si. Comme quoi, nous ne sommes pas tous des arriérés.

- Nous n'avons jamais dit cela, répondit Lily. D'ailleurs quand me montreras-tu tes peintures ?

- J'ai arrêté de peindre ces derniers temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas d'inspiration, commença Émilie, qui en entrant dans la salle commune regarda vers les Serpentards.

Harry suivi son regard et se rappela qu'elle était enchaînée à un mariage arrangé. Avec un Mangemort en plus. C'était vraiment moche.

- Enfin, cela me reviendra, philosopha-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté des trois Maraudeurs manquants.

- Vous étiez où ? commença Sirius.

- On attendait Harry, il faisait du gringue à Macgo.

- Sérieux ?

- Non, soupira Remus. Elle le retenait pour parler travail.

- Parce qu'elle est sexy cette prof.

- Vraiment ? réagirent plusieurs personnes.

- Sûr.

- Oh, Sirius, intervint Peter, tu as des goûts étranges quand même.

- Ah mais non. Avec son tailleur super strict, ses lunettes et son petit côté « je suis la maîtresse », c'est terriblement sexy.

Harry but son jus d'orange rapidement pour ne pas le recracher en rigolant.

- Non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?, commença Sirius.

Harry se leva soudainement et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Harry ca va ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Je … Non.

Harry sentit son corps se muer sous l'effet d'un poison ou d'un sort. Sa magie réagit aussitôt et lança une vague magique pour écarter toute menace. Harry vit ses amis proches voltiger dans la salle. Malgré sa peur, Harry se concentra sur ses amis pour ralentir leurs courses et voulut s'éloigner de la salle, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Harry rapetissa. Dumbledore l'avait rejoint mais ne pouvait pas s'approcher de moins d'un mètre, bloqué par la magie même de Harry. Ses vêtements tombèrent d'eux même.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Dans un reflexe, Harry cacha ses parties intimes, mais, il constata que son torse était poilu, râpeux et marron. Ses oreilles s'allongeaient. Il devenait un elfe de maison.

- Qu'est ce que, commença Harry, dont la voix était devenue fluette et étrangement ressemblante à celle de Dobby.

Désirant un miroir, il en fit apparaître un devant lui dans un claquement de doigts et Harry s'aperçu avec le visage de Dobby, le corps de Dobby, les yeux de Dobby, et… Il était Dobby.

- Comment…

- Oh merlin, murmura Dumbledore.

Harry fit le tour de lui-même. Comment avait-il pu se transformer de la sorte ? Le jus d'orange ! Mais comment ? qui ?

- Harry l'interpella Albus, il faut que tu sortes de la salle.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ces paroles. Harry sentit l'influence très forte de Dobby puis perdit possession de son corps.

Harry Potter était un être merveilleux, un grand sorcier, songea Dobby. Et un autre sorcier avait osé s'attaquer à lui. Le goût dans sa bouche lui indiqua que le garçon avait bu un mélange comprenant du jus d'orange et une potion. Une potion révélatrice.

C'était donc une attaque contre Harry Potter, songea le petit elfe. Lorsqu'il avait encore son corps, il s'était juré de consacrer sa vie à la sécurité du garçon. Jamais on ne toucherait à un cheveu de son protégé. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était sacrifié. Pour que Harry Potter, déjà un très grand sorcier, devienne encore plus fort et arrête les méchants sorciers.

Aucun méchant sorcier ne l'attaquerait. Surtout que maître Harry souriait maintenant et que Albus Dumbledore, son patron à la barbe blanche, veillait bien mieux sur lui que l'autre homme de son monde. Non, il était hors de question qu'on touche à Harry.

- Harry ? l'interpella Albus Dumbledore. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive. C'est bien toi ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Albus Dumbledore est bien gentil de s'occuper de maître Harry. Mais maître Harry va bien. Je vais m'occuper de trouver celui qui s'est attaqué à lui. Il ne faut pas déranger Dobby durant sa recherche. D'accord ?

- Où est passé Harry ?

- Chut, ordonna l'elfe, en baissant ses oreilles.

Normalement il n'avait pas le droit de donner des ordres, mais il devait le faire pour sauver Harry Potter. Il devait se concentrer sur les pensées des humains.

Aussi soudainement, des pensées firent échos dans son esprit, comme répondant à sa question.

_- Oh mon dieu, Harry._

_- C'est un elfe, ou un gnome._

_- C'est une blague ? _

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe, je ne vois rien. _

_- Le jus d'orange…_

_- Arrêtez de me coller._

Dobby revint en arrière pour reprendre la pensée qui parlait de jus d'orange.

_- Le jus d'orange aurait du le transformer en ce qu'il est réellement. Il ne peut pas être un elfe de maison. Cela n'a aucun sens. Je me suis sûrement trompé. _

- Ca y est. Dobby a retrouvé le méchant sorcier.

L'elfe bougea et sentit le directeur et les amis d'Harry le suivre. L'elfe resta concentré et arriva devant l'élève qui avait eut les mauvaises pensées.

C'était Gilbert Gibbon. Il n'aimait pas le garçon. Il puait la mort et il jouait avec de la mauvaise magie. Bien pire que la magie noire qui était déjà très mauvaise.

Certains élèves autour de lui s'éloignèrent effrayés par ce qu'il pouvait faire, tandis que d'autres rigolaient. Arrivé devant Gilbert Gibbon, celui-ci le regarda avec un étonnement feint. Le sorcier vaudou ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Harry le reconnaisse.

L'elfe empoigna le bras du garçon.

- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Maître Harry ?

- Depuis quand tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? Et puis j'ai rien fait, nia le garçon.

- Si ! Tu as mis de la potion de révélation dans le jus d'orange de Maître Harry. Ce n'est pas bien. Pourquoi tu as fait cela ?

- Dobby ? commença Albus.

- Monsieur, le garçon a mis de la potion révélatrice dans le jus d'orange de Maître Harry. Il l'a fait exprès. Il doit avoir une punition et faire revenir Harry.

- Où est Harry ? commença Lily.

- Dobby ? reprit Albus, il faut que tu sortes d'ici.

L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il sentit qu'il perdait son emprise sur le corps.

Harry se sentit grandir. Sa poigne se fit grande et plus forte sur le bras de Gilbert Gibbon. Harry pouvait dorénavant regarder Albus Dumbledore d'égal à égal. Ses cheveux devinrent blancs et une barbe tomba sur son torse. Il était nu, mais Albus l'habilla d'un coup de baguette avant que quiconque ne le réalise pleinement.

- Merci moi-même, s'amusa Dumbledore, pour qui la situation, quoique dramatique, paraissait aussi très cocasse.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Commença le directeur.

- Avant que je t'explique, tu devrais faire sortir les derniers élèves tout de suite. Il en va de leur vie.

- Sortons Harry de la salle plutôt ?

- Non ici la magie de Harry pourra être contenue et dans quelques minutes je disparaitrai et le corps d'Harry se transformera en quelqu'un que tu connais et ne veux pas voir. La dernière personne qui n'est pas apparue.

- Oh merlin, comprit immédiatement le directeur qui se précipita pour donner l'ordre aux professeurs les plus proches de se hater d'évacuer les élèves encore présents dans la salle.

Se lançant un sort pour augmenter la portance de sa voix, le directeur demanda à tous les élèves de sortir au plus vite. L'Albus dans le corps d'Harry Potter le regarda faire.

- Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, murmura-t-il fasciné.

Il se rendit compte, soudain, que ses camarades ne faisaient aucun mouvement pour sortir.

- Lily, les amis d'Harry, vous devez sortir de cette salle.

Peter amorça une sortie et entraîna Remus avec lui. Émilie les suivit. La foule se précipitant vers la sortie les amena très vite loin d'eux.

- On ne veut pas partir, commença Lily.

- Lily, commença-t-il. Harry a reçu la pire potion qu'il pouvait recevoir. Dans quelques minutes, ce corps sera possédé par un homme qui tuera quiconque sera autour de lui. Il n'hésitera pas une seconde à te tuer.

- Non, je reste. Je suis son amie. Il ne fera pas de mal.

- James, se retourna Albus. Si tu n'emmènes pas Lily ainsi que tes amis dehors dans la seconde, ils sont morts. C'est un code rouge, ajouta Albus Dumbledore sachant que c'était un mot clé entre le garçon et son père pour dire que la situation était extrêmement critique et qu'il devait fuir.

Le garçon n'hésita pas une seconde après la mention du code rouge. Il réagit au quart de tour. Il prit les mains de Lily et Sirius et les tira vers la sortie.

- Non, hurla Lily.

- Lily, reprit très sérieux James. Si un jour tu m'as aimé, alors il faut sortir d'ici.

- Je ne laisserai pas Harry ici.

- Harry risque-t-il quelque chose ? demanda James.

- Aucunement.

- Lily, allons-y !

- Mais, mais…

- Je t'en supplie, se mit à pleurer James. C'est un code rouge. Il faut partir. La seule fois où j'ai eu un code rouge c'était à la mort de maman. Il faut partir. Il faut partir.

Sirius et Lily furent effrayés par les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux de James.

- Vous promettez qu'Harry n'aura rien ?

- Oui, jura Albus Dumbledore.

Lily, Sirius, et James s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Il ne restait plus que des professeurs et Gilbert qu'il tenait fermement.

- Albus, s'interpela-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas tarder à me transformer. Il faut que vous protégiez ce garçon.

- Je pense que pour l'instant c'est plutôt Harry que je dois protéger.

- Il ne risque rien. Mais pas ce garçon. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, s'impatienta l'Albus d'Harry. Ce garçon a attaqué Harry mais aussi moi, l'elfe et l'autre. Comment réagira l'autre face à cette insulte ?

- Qui est l'autre ? demanda le Mangemort incertain.

Albus n'attendit pas de réponse et ordonna aux professeurs qui restaient de sortir de la salle. Il vérifia que personne ne restait dans la grande salle.

Albus sentit la transformation commencer.

- Fuyez ! hurla Albus en lâchant le garçon.

Le directeur pris la main du Serdaigle et ne se fit pas prier et sorti en vitesse. Albus passait à peine la porte quand Harry acheva sa transformation.

Voldemort était furieux et courut le plus vite possible en direction du vrai Albus Dumbledore. Les élèves et professeurs sur le pas de la porte hurlaient, tandis qu'Albus tentait de refermer les grandes portes avec le secours des professeurs et demandaient une protection de Poudlard.

Alors que les portes n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre de se fermer, Voldemort comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas traverser les portes à temps. Un instant il dévisagea cet amoureux des Moldu, qui le regardait avec sérieux et tristesse. Il semblait aussi un peu perdu. Une rage palpable monta en lui.

Mais même s'il était tentant de s'énerver contre son ancien professeur, sa colère était avant tout dirigée contre ce jeune Serdaigle, Gilbert Gibbon.

Lorsque l'ouverture de la porte ne fut plus qu'un interstice, il put voir sa future victime et cela décupla ses forces. Il maintint quelques secondes l'ouverture pour lancer ses sorts à l'encontre de Gilbert Gibbon. Mais l'amoureux des moldus le contrat et profita d'un moment de latence pour fermer définitivement les portes.

Fou de rage, il poussa sa magie au plus fort pour essayer de rouvrir les portes. Celles-ci bougèrent sous l'assaut mais ne s'ouvrirent pas. Voldemort ragea. S'il avait eu la force de l'être petit et immonde il aurait pu transplaner, ou bien s'il avait eu accès aux pouvoirs de l'autre fou, il aurait pu enlever la protection, mais seul le mioche pouvait faire la jonction entre eux. Cependant, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Foi de Voldemort, il ne laisserait pas un garçon qui avait tenté de le tuer s'en sortir. Certes le garçon agissait peut-être sous les ordres de son alter ego de ce monde. Mais ici ce serait lui qui gouvernerait, par le biais du jeune garçon puissant et tellement émotif. S'il le fallait il éliminerait son alter ego, car il n'aurait jamais de maître, même pas son double. De plus, à côtoyer Harry Potter, il avait découvert que le garçon lui offrait beaucoup plus de pouvoir que ce qu'il aurait pu avoir dans son propre corps. Son but n'était donc plus de sortir de ce corps mais de convaincre et pervertir l'esprit du jeune garçon pour qu'il comprenne ce qui était important. Et sa première leçon serait le respect.

Voldemort s'assit en tailleur et réfléchit à la marque sur le bras du garçon. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et commença à envoyer un ordre de destruction à la marque du garçon.

De l'autre coté, il entendit le garçon hurler. Voldemort sourit et continua. Le garçon allait mourir pour son impudence. Le garçon hurlait encore quand Voldemort se sentit perdre le contrôle du corps.

- Non !

Harry se sentit prendre en muscle et vit sa peau perdre sa couleur blanchâtre. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Il était à sa table et soudain, il avait perdu le contrôle.

Voldemort essaya de reprendre le contrôle.

- Je le tuerai.

Harry lutta et soudain, Dobby pris possession de lui pour repousser Voldemort. Son corps qui commençait à grandir diminua soudain pour se transformer en elfe de maison.

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Pas Voldemort dans le corps d'Harry Potter. Non, Dobby ne vas pas laisser faire cela.

Puis Harry reprit son corps à peine quelques secondes avant que Voldemort en reprenne possession, chassé ensuite par Albus.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tuer…

- Sauver…

Son corps mutait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus radicalement. Sa magie n'arrivait pas à supporter ces brusques revirements et Harry sentit que tout lui échappait.

- Arrêtez…

- Maître Harry…

- Je...

- Tuer…

- Ne comprends…

- Non sauver !

- Plus rien…

- Tuer !

- Qui suis-je ?

- Laisse tranquille Harry Potter !

- QUI SUIS-JE, hurla Harry.

Harry se sentit perdu et désespéré. Ses pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes. Qui était-il ? Qui était-il bon sang ?

Une image lui vint à l'esprit. Une jeune fille rousse et souriante, avec le ventre arrondi. Elle fait partie de ma vie, se souvint Harry qui se raccrocha à l'image. Je suis Harry.

- Non tu es l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Cette femme est importante. Elle fait partie de ma vie. Je suis Harry.

- Non tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor.

- C'est Ginny, ma femme et elle porte mon fils.

- Non, il est maître Harry, le plus grand des sorciers.

- JE SUIS HARRY ET GINNY EST MA FEMME.

Les voix se firent moins fortes.

- Je suis Harry et j'existe par et au travers de l'amour que je porte à Ginny. Je suis Harry et j'ai besoin de Ginny pour être Harry. Ginny ! hurla-t-il.

- Ginny ! appelèrent les autres voix en même temps que lui, dociles.

Soudain toute sa magie sortie de lui et un vortex s'ouvrit devant lui. Harry sentit cette perte de magie comme si on l'avait poignardé.

Et soudain sortit Ginny. Ginny, enceinte et rouge d'avoir couru pour fuir une menace qu'Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Ginny, belle à en mourir, et dont le ventre démontrait une grossesse avancée.

- Qu'est-ce que, fit Harry, déboussolé.

- Harry ? s'étonna Ginny. Comment ? Pas le temps. Il y a des Mangemorts qui attaquent la maison. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu rentrer. Il faut aller sauver mes parents et mes frères. Harry tu m'entends ?

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il n'en était plus capable. Et même en luttant, Harry sentit que ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-même.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines. Je sais je suis cruelle.


	29. La fl'âme de la vie

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Désolée pour le retard de publication. On va dire que c'est parce que ce sont les vacances… ^u^ (vive les excuses bidons). En tout cas je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews détaillées ou juste d'encouragement. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais plus heureux que d'autres que j'ai écrit. Bonne lecture.

PS : j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, même les encouragements. Je ne dis pas que je le ferai à chaque fois, mais je voulais juste pouvoir remercier personnellement tous ceux qui me soutiennent ou me donne des critiques constructives. Je suis vraiment très honorée de vos commentaires.

PPS : certains ont été déçu de l'arrivée de Ginny. Je sais, j'aurais pu l'annoncer plus tôt mais je voulais garder la surprise. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçu de ce pairing.

**Chapitre 29 – La fl'âme de la vie.**

Harry se réveilla dans un lit. Des voix grondaient autour de lui.

- Ne … pas… Clair…

- … Question…

- Lit… Ici…

- … Directeur… Décide…

- Ginny…

« Ginny » se répéta Harry intérieurement. Ginny… La femme aux cheveux roux qu'il aimait plus que tout. Celle qui avait disparu après l'attaque des Weasley. Celle qu'il avait cru revoir dans la grande salle. Cru revoir ? Était-ce une hallucination ? Cela avait l'air terriblement réel. Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa chevelure, ses pommettes, … Il l'avait vu étonnée mais souriante. La vue était facile à tromper. Mais il y avait aussi son odeur, son parfum. Ce parfum citronné qui au départ était dû aux lotions désodorisantes qu'elle utilisait après ses cours de potion. Puis elle s'y était attachée et avait acheté du parfum. Une odeur entêtante. Peu courante et que beaucoup associaient à des produits ménagers. Et puis il y avait sa voix, sa voix si banale, sans particularité, ni grave, ni aigue, sans accent, mais que Harry reconnaitrait les yeux fermé grâce aux expirations que Ginny laissait durer un infime moment après chaque mot. Infime mais suffisant pour qu'Harry la reconnaisse. Elle l'avait aussi touchée. Sa peau n'était pas comme dans ses souvenirs, douce et pleine de grain de beauté. Non elle était plus rugueuse, comme fatigué d'avoir trop travaillée sur des potions. Mais Harry savait que pour s'occuper, alors qu'elle était assignée à résidence pour sa propre protection, Ginny s'était investie dans la science des potions et autres élixirs. C'était donc normal que ses mains soient plus rugueuses. C'était dans la logique des choses. Et le reste de sa peau semblait toujours aussi douce même s'il n'avait pu la toucher. Sa vue, son odorat, son ouïe, et son toucher pouvaient-ils s'être trompés ? Il avait l'habitude de dire que si les cinq sens envoyaient des signaux cohérents alors ce n'était pas une illusion. Et il avait entendu son prénom.

Dans un ultime effort, Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière l'aveugla. Il préféra donc la parole.

- Ginny, murmura-t-il à voix haute espérant par quelque miracle que la voix de sa bien-aimée lui réponde.

Aussitôt une main vient se glisser dans la sienne.

- Je suis là, Harry.

Était-ce encore une hallucination ? Harry aurait dû ouvrir les yeux. Il s'en sentait la force. Mais s'il les ouvrait et découvrait une autre personne ? Une lointaine aïeule à Ginny qui avait la même voix ?

- Est-ce que ça va Harry?

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis clignota plusieurs fois des paupières avant de pouvoir assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Il avait devant lui Ginny, du moins une image parfaite de ce qu'elle devait ressembler quand elle avait disparu. Son ventre était rond, et Harry mourrait de le toucher pour vérifier que l'enfant était en vie.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

- Je crois.

Harry avait du mal à se concentrer et l'image de son épouse reconnue comme défunte par la communauté magique n'aidait pas. Il voulait bouger le bras, mais il sentit que c'était au-dessus de ses forces pour le moment.

- Bonjour Harry, commença Albus.

Harry détourna le regard de cette hallucination pour se fixer sur son directeur.

- Bonjour Albus.

Regarder Albus était plus facile. Il était cohérent et plausible que son directeur, et père adoptif, soit à son chevet. Pas Ginny.

Harry bailla avant de sentir la fatigue revenir en force. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir.

- Harry, reprit Ginny, avec urgence. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques la situation.

Harry la dévisagea, étudiant tous les traits de son visage. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et à garder les paupières levées.

- Quel code ?

Cette phrase le ramena plusieurs mois en arrière, à une époque où la guerre était omniprésente.

- Bleu, précisa Harry. Non, violet. Sauf Albus, tu peux lui faire confiance. Bleu pour Albus.

- Bien, répéta Ginny avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

Les codes de couleurs leur permettaient durant la guerre de déterminer le niveau de danger. Ils avaient repris ces codes des Aurors. Le code bleu signifiait que tout allait bien. La place était sécurisée.

Le code violet ne présentait pas de menaces mais signalait que des oreilles indiscrètes ou des ennemis pouvaient être présents. Il fallait tenir sa langue et être sur ses gardes. Sa baguette devait être à porter de main.

Le code orange présentait un risque certain de dérapage, même si celui-ci n'était pas imminent. La personne devait en premier choix sortir discrètement de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ou bien s'il devait rester en position, conjurer quelques sorts de protections.

Enfin le code rouge affichait clairement une menace imminente. Il fallait sortir immédiatement du lieu où l'on se trouvait et trouver un coin sûr. Ses chances de survivre diminuaient de manière exponentielle en fonction du temps passé dans un lieu zoné en rouge.

Harry se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, ou était-ce des heures ? Il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Mais ce qu'il pouvait dire était que la main de Ginny était toujours dans la sienne. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, pour savourer encore quelques secondes le contact de sa main avec celle de sa femme. C'était elle, il en était certain. Et la voix qui retentit lui confirma ses convictions.

- Il se réveille

Harry sentit qu'on lui fit avaler une potion.

- Je l'ai vérifiée, précisa Albus.

Harry avala. Même sans l'avertissement de son père adoptif, la main de Ginny dans la sienne aurait pu le pousser à faire n'importe quoi. Il avait une telle confiance en elle, que même les yeux fermés, il pouvait boire tout ce qu'elle lui donnait. Un jour, Albus l'avait mis en garde contre cette confiance naturelle qu'il accordait à ses amis. Ses parents étaient morts car un ami les avait trahis. Non pas que Ginny, Ron ou Hermione allaient le trahir, mais il devait faire attention. Harry l'avait écouté attentivement et avait appliqué cette maxime à tous ses amis… sauf à Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Il n'avait pu ne serait-ce que douter d'eux. Si un jour il était trahi par eux, alors il préférait mourir que de vivre avec ce poids qui avait rongé le cœur de Remus et Sirius.

L'effet de la potion se fit sentir rapidement. Il se sentit revigoré, et alerte, tandis qu'un gout d'orange s'éternisait dans sa bouche. Pompom s'améliorait. Ses potions n'avaient plus de gouts infects. Une seconde Harry songea qu'elle faisait peut-être exprès de faire boire des potions infectes à ses élèves pour qu'ils ne jouent pas la comédie… Harry allait approfondir cette pensée, quand Albus le fit revenir à lui.

- Harry, nous avons besoin de ton attention.

- Oui ?

- Harry, pourrais-tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé dans la grande salle ?

Harry sourit malgré lui. Albus aurait pu commencer en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé, en l'informant des échanges qu'il avait forcément eu avec Ginny, mais il préférait d'abord le questionner. Un instant, Harry eut la sensation de retrouver son ancien mentor lorsque lui n'était qu'un enfant. Un homme manipulateur, mais pour le plus grand bien.

- Toujours le même, fit amusé Harry. Vous posez les questions et demandez aux autres de vous aider, mais vous ne rendez pas la pareille.

Albus cligna des yeux surpris du ton d'Harry et du vouvoiement. Ginny rapprocha sa main de sa baguette comprenant ou croyant qu'Harry n'était peut-être pas en si bons termes avec le directeur.

- Non, Ginny, l'arrêta son mari. On peut lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs il est mon père… disons adoptif ici. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Le bébé…

- Le bébé va bien. Et moi aussi.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

- T'a-t-il expliqué la situation ?

Harry n'avait posé aucune question à sa dulcinée, pour vérifier si c'était elle. Il aurait dû lui demander ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi elle était là, était-ce bien elle ? Mais il ne voulait pas poser des questions. Premièrement car il était certain que c'était elle. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Et deuxièmement, car l'aura de Ginny le lui confirmait. Et ceci ne pouvait laisser aucun doute.

- Je suis désolé Harry, s'excusa le directeur. J'essaye juste de reconstituer le puzzle. Mais je me rends compte que pour toi, celui-ci doit être encore plus obscur. Ginny ici présente m'a expliqué qu'elle était chez ses parents avec sa mère, un de ses frères, et la famille de son frère. Ils étaient tranquillement dans la maison, quand …

- Quand la pendule avec nos noms a vibré et a montré que mon père et Percy était morts. Maman a hurlé et on a entendu du bruit. On a vite compris, sans vraiment savoir comment, que les Mangemort nous avaient retrouvés. Maman m'a ordonné de fuir et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Comme il y avait un sort d'antitransplanage je me suis enfui par le jardin. Les fleurs et champs étaient hauts, je pensais m'y réfugier. Puis j'ai vu un homme à mes trousses. Courir ne m'était pas facile dans mon état et il allait vite me rattraper. Je croyais que j'étais fichue quand j'ai vu un vortex s'ouvrir devant moi. Normalement je n'y serais jamais rentrée, mais c'était ça ou mourir sous la baguette d'un Mangemort. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Après je t'ai retrouvé inconscient dans la grande salle de Poudlard. J'ai appelé à l'aide et la porte s'est rouverte. Albus était le premier à passer. J'ai cru que la situation était normale, puis j'ai vu d'autres professeurs qui n'auraient pas dû être là… J'ai pris peur. J'ai érigé un bouclier autour de nous.

- Un bouclier impressionnant, commenta le directeur. Elle n'a pas voulu nous laisser te soigner. J'ai vite compris qui elle était. Mais je ne voyais pas comment t'approcher.

- Pour moi c'était un code rouge, précisa Ginny. Je cherchais un moyen de nous faire partir. J'étais paniquée.

- J'ai dû demander aux professeurs de quitter de nouveau la salle. Quand il ne resta plus que nous deux, je lui ai raconté ce que je savais.

- Un monde alternatif, s'exclama Ginny d'un ton qui laissait transparaître son étonnement initial. Comment cela peut-il exister ?

- Et finalement, elle a bien voulu que je t'ausculte, précisa son directeur.

Harry souleva un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Pendant mes études j'ai un peu étudié la médicomagie, précisa Albus. Bref, je lui ai dit que tu semblais juste épuisé magiquement et que d'après moi, c'était dû au fait que tu l'avais attirée ici. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais exténué magiquement et c'était juste après avoir fait un vortex. Comme tout était fermé et qu'une demoiselle était apparue j'en ai déduit que c'était toi qui l'avait faite apparaître. Comme la demoiselle te connaissait très bien et correspondait au portrait de Ginny que tu m'avais si finement détaillé, j'en ai conclu rapidement que tu ne t'étais pas contenté de transporter quelqu'un à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais que tu avais amené une personne d'un autre monde.

- Il m'a confié ses hypothèses et j'ai décidé de le croire temporairement. De toute façon si ce n'était pas Albus, alors j'étais finie. Cela voulait dire que Poudlard et Albus Dumbledore étaient tombés, et donc il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Harry se rembrunit. Albus était tombé mais il avait pris la relève. Poudlard n'était, elle, jamais tombée.

- Après, Ginny et moi avons attendus que tu te réveilles pour qu'elle puisse avoir confirmation de ta part que tout était OK. Durant ce laps de temps, elle n'a pas voulu nous laisser t'administrer quoique ce soit, ce qui n'était pas réellement un problème car c'était de sommeil dont tu avais essentiellement besoin.

- J'ai autorisé les potions uniquement après ton accord. Quand tu m'as dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en Albus.

- C'est parfait, confirma Harry.

Les événements lui revenant en mémoire, Harry demanda :

- Et pour Gilbert Gibbon ?

- Il est en vie. Il a subi des sorts de douleurs, mais il a survécu. Il est maintenant sous bonne garde à Saint Mangouste. Plusieurs témoins ont vu la marque de Mangemort sur son épaule. Il va être jugé pour son appartenance à ce groupe terroriste.

- Bien.

- Harry nous sommes vraiment dans un monde alternatif ?

- Oui. Ici Albus, avec d'autres Aurors, ont tué le corps de Voldemort en 1977. Ca a changé beaucoup de choses.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Il y a mes parents ici. Ils sont en vie.

- Oh Harry ! S'émut Ginny. Je n'ai pas encore vu tes parents, mais ils doivent être très jeunes.

Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit.

- Est-ce que ma mère, mon frère…

- Oui, termina Harry. Ils sont morts.

Ginny porta la main à son ventre et grimaça.

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Non, corrigea Albus. Ginny refuse d'être auscultée. Mais elle a beaucoup de crampes. Pompom craint que l'enfant soit en danger.

- N'importe quoi, précisa Ginny. J'ai survécu à pire. Ce sont juste des crampes de grossesse.

Ginny mentait, il le savait et elle aussi. Harry s'alarma.

- Ginny il faut te faire ausculter.

- Et comment j'aurais fait, s'énerva celle-ci. J'arrive dans un monde où les seules personnes que je reconnais ont rajeuni. Toi tu es étendu par terre inconscient. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Allez voir un médecin et te laisser entrer leurs mains ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, de mauvaise foi.

- Harry !

- Ok, capitula. Je comprends mais je t'assure que tu peux avoir confiance en Pompom. C'est la même ici que dans notre monde. Elle râle et t'empêche de sortir tant que tout ne va pas bien. Et j'ai écarté la possibilité d'une hallucination. Nous sommes bien dans un monde alternatif.

- Tu te rends compte, fit avec ironie sa femme, que c'est exactement ce qu'on me dirait si c'était une hallucination.

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber, répondit Ginny. Je compte de toute façon me faire soigner. Je voulais juste te voir en vie et vérifier que tu étais toujours toi-même. Albus pourriez-vous aller chercher Pompom ?

Harry sentit des fourmillements dans son ventre. Ginny savait-elle pour les âmes qui le composaient ?

Le directeur s'éloigna pour aller chercher Pompom.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir. Albus n'a rien voulu me dire tant que je ne serais pas auscultée. Il m'a juste dit que Voldemort a été vaincu. Qui a survécu ? Ron, Hermione ?

Harry hésita.

- Je te dirais cela après que Pompom t'ai auscultée. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. N'importe quel choc…

- Arrête tes bêtises Harry, l'engueula Ginny. J'ai survécu à l'enfermement et aux Mangemorts, je peux supporter n'importe quelle nouvelle. Je sais déjà que ma famille a été décimée, à part peut-être les jumeaux et Ron. Je peux tout supporter.

Harry hésita.

Ginny grimaça lors d'une crampe.

- Ne pas savoir est pire que de savoir. Si tu veux que notre enfant survive il va te falloir me dire la vérité, Harry James Potter. Et tout de suite.

- Pas de survivant, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Ginny.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny en se serrant le ventre. Que veux-tu dire pas de survivant ?

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Pompom.

- Harry, hurla Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pas de survivant.

- Clamez-vous, préconisa Pompom.

Ginny l'écarta d'un geste et regarda Harry avant de se retenir de crier face à une crampe qui devenait encore plus douloureuse.

- Aucun n'a survécu. De tous ceux qu'on connaissait, aucun, rajouta Harry. Ron, les jumeaux, Hermione, les professeurs, le directeur, rajouta Harry aucun. De l'ordre, seuls Kingsley et Maugrey ont survécu mais ils sont morts un peu plus tard. Et parmi nos camarades de l'AD, il n'y a aucun survivant.

- Tu mens, cria Ginny plus par déni que parce qu'elle le pensait.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, s'énerva Pompom, sortez de cette infirmerie, vous êtes en train de mettre en danger la vie de votre enfant. On n'annonce pas ce genre de nouvelles à une femme déjà mal en point. Sortez.

- Mais…

- SORTEZ !

Harry s'exécuta et fut reconnaissant à Albus de l'avoir accompagné. Il était encore faible. Pompom devait être vraiment en colère pour mettre à la porte un patient qui avait encore besoin de ses soins.

- Je suis navré, précisa ce dernier.

- Ginny m'a dit que si je ne lui racontais pas tout, elle allait avoir encore plus de crampes. Tu crois que j'ai aggravé son cas ?

- Je ne crois rien Harry, et nous saurons rapidement si tout se passe bien. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. Pompom est une très bonne infirmière. Peut-être même la meilleure.

Harry hocha la tête et su décrypter entre les lignes. Oui, il avait aggravé la situation. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas dire la vérité à Ginny. Elle lui avait demandé, et il n'avait jamais su lui mentir.

Soudain Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait même pas embrassé.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, renifla Harry. Et le bébé non plus.

- Je sais, chuchota Albus en le prenant dans ses bras. Je sais.

Harry attendit longtemps. À la fin, il restait fixé sur sa vision elfique du fil de magie qui le reliait à Ginny et celui plus mince et plus fragile de l'enfant qui était dans son ventre.

- Ca va mal !

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Je le vois au fil de magie de mon enfant. Il tremble et parfois il est moins scintillant.

- Tu n'en sais rien, répéta Albus qui resserra sa main sur son épaule.

Mais cette fois-ci, Harry sentit qu'Albus n'était plus très sûr. Pris de panique, il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

- Ginny !

- Monsieur Dumbledore, je vous ai demandé de sortir, hurla Pompom. Je suis en plein travail.

- Quoi ?

- Elle accouche.

- Quoi ! Mais elle n'en est qu'à 8 mois.

Ginny cria à perdre haleine.

- Oui, confirma Pompom entre deux cris. Mais le bébé veut sortir et on ne peut rien faire contre. Alors retournez dans le couloir immédiatement et laissez-moi faire mon travail.

- Je peux aider.

- M. Dumbledore, fit-elle menaçante.

- Vous êtes seule, vous avez forcément besoin d'aide. Je peux aider.

L'infirmière hésita. Harry se rapprocha et prit la main de Ginny.

- Je veux être là.

- Harry, hurla Ginny.

- Je suis là.

- Si ce bébé ne sort pas immédiatement, je te jure que je lui lance un expulso immédiat.

Harry paniqua. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire ça !

L'infirmière s'interposa.

- Allez me chercher des potions étiquetées « santoti ». Et plus vite que cela !

Harry lâcha la main de Ginny à regret et chercha dans les étagères. Albus vint le rejoindre et trouva très rapidement les potions.

- Parfois je lui sers d'assistant. Je peux encore le faire aujourd'hui. Ton rôle à toi est de tenir la main de ta femme et de la soutenir.

- Merci.

Harry se pressa auprès de sa femme.

- Où étais-tu passé, hurla Ginny. Si tu te débines, je te jure que le sort de chauve-furie ne sera rien en comparaison de ce qui t'attend.

- Non, je suis là. Je resterai à tes côtés durant tout l'accouchement.

Après une contraction de plusieurs secondes, Ginny sembla avoir changé d'humeur, passant de la colère à la dépression.

- Le bébé. Harry, tu crois qu'il…

- Je suis certain qu'il va s'en sortir.

- Mais si…

- NON. Il va s'en sortir. Avec une mère telle que toi, il ne peut que réussir.

- Non, s'il s'en sort, ce sera parce qu'il a hérité de la force de son père, sourit Ginny.

- Poussez, ordonna Pompom. Allez, poussez !

Harry tint la main de sa femme avec angoisse. De son autre main, il toucha le ventre de sa femme. Il sentait la vie sous ses doigts et sa vision elfique lui montrait un lien provenant du ventre de Ginny. Un lien ténu et faible, mais symbole de vie.

Harry angoissait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui. Les récents événements n'étaient pas anodins. Lorsque son corps se mutait en fonction des âmes qui le constituait, Harry s'était focalisé sur la seule et unique chose qui lui prouvait qu'il existait lui et personne d'autre : sa femme et son enfant.

Harry comprit que dans la grande salle, il les avait appelés, tous les deux, elle et l'enfant à le rejoindre. Ces souvenirs étaient brumeux, mais il se rappelait distinctement son besoin de les retrouver et sa magie lui obéir dans un seule et même but, les retrouver et les ramener, elle et l'enfant. Oui de cela il en était sûr. Il avait voulu qu'elle soit là et sa magie avait accompli le reste. Le bébé ne pouvait pas mourir. Ginny non plus. Sinon il se sentirait responsable. Non, c'était pire que cela. Il ne pourrait pas les perdre une seconde fois. Il avait besoin d'eux. Il les aimait. Et il ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux.

- Poussez, hurla Pompom. Poussez une dernière fois, je vois sa tête. Allez plus qu'un petit effort.

La tête de Ginny devint rouge pivoine sous l'effort, mais bientôt, le bébé sortit. En silence.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Harry en resserrant sa main sur celle de Ginny.

Albus se retourna vers Pompom qui claqua les fesses du bébé.

- Hey, s'interposa Harry. Pourquoi frappe-t-elle mon bébé ?

Mais le Gryffondor fut vite distrait par le bruit qui sortit du bébé. Le sourire de Pompom se fit éclatant avant de couper le cordon et d'examiner le nourrisson.

Harry échangea un regard de pur soulagement avec sa femme, ravie elle aussi d'entendre le bébé crier.

Pompom revint avec le bébé et le mit dans les bras de Ginny.

- Félicitation Madame et Monsieur Dumbledore. Vous avez un beau garçon. Il m'a l'air en pleine forme.

Harry vit une petite chose bouger dans les bras de sa mère. Cette petite chose avait les yeux fixés sur sa mère. Puis soudain ses yeux se détournèrent pour rencontrer ceux de son père.

Père, se répéta Harry.

- Je suis papa, s'enthousiasma Harry.

Alors à cet instant et contre toute attente, Harry se mit à pleurer. Et ce fut la première fois, constata-t-il, qu'il pleurait non pas de désespoir, de tristesse ou de chagrin, mais parce qu'il était heureux.

Tout simplement heureux.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans deux semaines si tout se passe bien. Bises


	30. A qui le bl'âme ?

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 (merci grandement à elle et le temps qu'elle passé sur cette fic). **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Attention, ce chapitre comporte un événement qui pourrait choquer. La fi étant classée K, je préfère donc prévenir.

**Chapitre 30 - A qui le bl'âme ?**

Harry regardait son fils avec attention. Il avait des yeux couleur bleu, vert. Non marron, enfin une couleur indescriptible. Pompom avait dit que c'était normal. Les bébés avaient tous la même couleur d'yeux à la naissance. Son nez était retroussé et Harry ne doutait pas un instant que celui-ci venait de sa mère. Sa bouche ne ressemblait à rien de spécial. Ses cheveux noirs jais étaient définitivement de lui. Sa carrure maigrelette aussi. À moins que cela soit dû à l'accouchement précoce. Pompom avait dit que le bébé devait rester en observation, ainsi que la mère.

Et puis il y avait ce lien magique. Ce lien qui le reliait au bébé. Ce lien magnifiquement magnifique, ce lien de paternité.

Le bébé bougea ses doigts. Harry s'en extasia.

- Arrête de sourire béatement, l'interrompit Ginny, avec un sourire attendri.

- Mais je n'avais encore jamais vu le bébé bouger ses doigts comme cela.

- Tu l'as vu des centaines de fois.

- Non, d'habitude il ferme ses doigts en commençant par l'auriculaire, et en finissant par le pouce. Là c'était l'inverse.

- Formidable !

- Je ne veux pas manquer les grandes découvertes de mon fils.

- Oui, mais ce serait bien que tu ne manques pas non plus à ton devoir d'époux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé depuis que je suis de retour, précisa Ginny.

Harry la regarda choqué et se précipita sur elle avant de l'embrasser presque durement.

- Aïe

- Désolé. J'étais angoissé et j'ai voulu le faire mais après Pompom m'a dit que… Et puis après tu hurlais à la mort et après le bébé est apparu et après c'était maintenant.

- C'est bon, le calma Ginny avant de l'embrasser plus tendrement. Je sais que tu n'es pas un grand romantique. Je ne t'ai pas épousé pour cela.

- Mais, je voulais vraiment t'embrasser.

- Je sais, Harry.

Harry, à court d'arguments, embrassa à nouveau sa femme, fougueusement puis plus tendrement.

- Je t'aime Ginny. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et jamais cela ne changera.

Ginny en fut troublée puis lui retourna le compliment.

- Moi aussi je vous aime M. Potter ou plutôt Dumbledore.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- Harry Dumbledore, cela en jette hein ?

- Tu vas encore prendre la grosse tête.

- Moi ? Jamais !

- C'est sûr. C'est mon frère qui…

Mais Ginny s'arrêta, soudain attristé.

- Harry ?

- Oui.

- Veux-tu bien me raconter comment ils sont morts ?

- Ginny cela ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Je veux savoir. J'ai le droit de savoir. J'en ai besoin.

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille reparler de cela. Depuis que tu étais sous fidelitas, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.

- Raconte-moi.

Harry repensa au sacrifice d'Albus et de Dobby. Ginny l'aimera-t-elle encore en découvrant le monstre qu'il était. Le sang qu'il avait sur les mains n'étaient peut être pas visible à l'œil nu, mais lui le voyait. Tous les jours.

- Harry ?

- Après que tu ais été placée sous Fidelitas, nous avons continué à nous battre. Je crois que tout a empiré le jour où Severus est mort.

- Voldemort avait découvert que c'était un espion, confirma Ginny. Tu me l'as dit dans une lettre. Rogue a eu le temps de vous dire où était le dernier Horcruxe.

- Dans le coffre de la famille Black, à Gringotts. Nous y sommes allés Albus, Flitwick et moi. Et on a récupéré le dernier Horcruxe. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à tuer le serpent et nous pouvions enfin espérer détruire définitivement Voldemort.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour récupérer l'Horcruxe à Gringotts. C'est l'endroit le plus imprenable après Poudlard. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Nous l'avons fait quelques jours avant l'attaque du ministère.

- Quoi ! Le ministère a été attaqué ?! Est-ce pour cela que mon père et Percy…

- Oui, ils ont été tués là bas. Cela a été une véritable boucherie. Comme toutes les attaques en fait.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont souffert ? demanda Ginny.

- Ton père a reçu un Avada, il n'a donc pas souffert. Et Percy… Percy a été réanimé par un nécromancien, Nicolaï, et un magicien vaudou, Gilbert Gibbon. Ils sont tous les deux à Poudlard en ce moment.

- Oh Merlin. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il a souffert ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il est mort. Puis son corps a été utilisé et exploité par ces deux Mangemorts. Grâce à cela, ils ont pu casser le serment de Fidelitas et c'est comme cela qu'ils ont réussi à vous retrouvez ta famille et toi.

- L'homme qui me poursuivait…

- Brun, noir et élancé ?

- Oui

- C'était Gilbert Gibbon. Le sorcier Vaudou. Nicolaï devait sûrement s'occuper du reste de ta famille.

- Est-ce qu'ils leur ont réservé le même sort que Percy ?

- Oui. Je… Après ta disparition il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, mais un jour je les ai retrouvés. Ils utilisaient ta famille comme bouclier pour que je ne les tue pas.

- Oh non, pleura Ginny. Je suis sure que Ron n'a pas du supporter.

- Ron était mort, précisa durement Harry. Je les ai affrontés seul.

-Seul ? Mais il devait bien y avoir d'autres personnes. Tu n'as pas pu affronter deux hommes aussi dangereux tout seul.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ta disparition Ginny. J'ai beaucoup changé.

Harry se releva et s'éloigna d'elle. À la place il regarda son fils dans son berceau. Cela l'apaisa.

- Je … J'ai subi quelques transformations drastiques.

- Quelles transformations ?

- Je ne suis plus le même. Je suis maintenant très puissant. Bien plus que n'importe quel sorcier sur cette Terre.

Harry qui évitait jusque-là le regard de sa femme la fixa soudainement.

- Je suis même certainement le plus puissant sorcier que cette Terre ait connu.

Harry détourna son regard. À quoi bon lutter contre l'évidence. Il avait trop changé depuis. Il ne pourrait jamais redevenir celui qu'elle aimait.

- J'ai tué les deux Mangemort, annonça brutalement Harry. J'ai réduit en cendre les corps de Molly, de Charlie, de Fleur et de leur fille Adeline. Les deux Mangemorts aussi. Je les ai tués rapidement, sans douleur, précisa Harry voulant démontrer à Ginny qu'il n'était pas devenu un monstre. Même si cela m'était concevable, je ne les ai pas torturés. J'ai agi comme il fallait, je ne les ai pas tués par vengeance. Je les ai tués uniquement parce qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts.

Ginny essaya de se lever, mais Harry se rapprocha pour l'en empêcher. La jeune mère, lui agrippa les mains et capta son regard.

- Harry, qu'est ce que cette guerre t'a fait ? En quoi cette guerre t'a transformé pour que la mort ne se discute plus et que seule la manière de tuer importe?

- J'ai changé, je te l'ai dit, rétorqua Harry en retirant sa main. Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as aimé.

- Laisse-moi en juger ! Ce n'est pas la mort de deux Mangemorts ou l'assassinat de mes parents qui diminueront mon amour pour toi.

Et soudain Harry voulut qu'elle le déteste. Il se détestait et il ne pouvait en être autrement d'elle. Alors pour abréger la sentence, Harry se mit à lui dévoiler la vérité crue.

- Mais je n'ai pas tué que deux Mangemort. J'en ai tué des centaines, Ginny.

Sa femme hoqueta.

- Avec ma puissance, c'était facile. Je peux voir les auras maintenant. Je les traquais puis quand je les trouvais, je vérifiais que leur aura avait cette ombre noire prouvant qu'ils avaient déjà tué, puis je les assassinais. Par un Avada Kedavra, si j'étais pressé ou s'ils étaient nombreux. Pas des crucios ou des sorts de tortures quand j'étais lasse d'utiliser l'Avada ou que je voulais récupérer le nom d'une prochaine victime.

- Non… Non c'est impossible.

- Le Crucio marchait vraiment bien. Les Mangemorts étaient très bavards après.

- Pourquoi, murmura sa femme. Pourquoi…

- Parce que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire, répondit Harry durement. Les autres étaient soit morts, soit incapables de le faire.

- Non, Dumbledore ne t'aurait pas permis de devenir comme cela.

- Alors là, tu te fourvoie, se moqua Harry, presque cruellement. Dumbledore a justement été l'instigateur de tout cela. C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il a veillé à ce que je puisse accomplir ma tâche avec brio. Il a donné sa vie dans cet unique but.

- Non, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux… Remus… quelqu'un a forcément agit contre ça.

- Une semaine après votre attaque, le château a été attaqué par des loups-garous. Ron a dû tuer Georges et Fred. J'ai tué Neville et Remus.

- Non, hurla Ginny en pleurs.

Le bébé se mit à hurler lui aussi, réveillé par le cri de sa mère. Harry regarda quelques secondes l'enfant avant de regarder sa femme. Elle pleurait. Il voulut la consoler.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle repoussa violement sa main, se leva et alla prendre son enfant dans ses bras qui ne se calma pas à son contact.

Soudain, Harry réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait poussé sa femme dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'elle le déteste. Il lui avait annoncé brutalement la mort de toute sa famille et ne lui avait montré que les mauvais coté de sa personne. Et il avait réussi. À cet instant précis il était certain d'avoir réussi à se faire détester de la seule et unique personne qu'il aimait.

- Ginny. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas du t'annoncer ça comme ça. Je suis vraiment un monstre. Je m'y suis mal pris. Je voulais tellement te faire comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Je n'ai pas pensé que… Je suis désolé.

- Ah bon ? se moqua Ginny. Vraiment, tu es désolé ? Moi je crois au contraire que tu es ravi. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, ni pourquoi, mais moi je vois mon mari ravi de m'avoir jeté à la figure la mort de ma famille et ses exploits meurtriers.

- Je…

- Non, le coupa Ginny, criant plus fort que son bébé. Ma famille vient de décéder. Je viens d'accoucher. Je suis dans un monde alternatif et la seule personne qui pourrait me soutenir me dit et me prouve qu'elle est un monstre. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis presque 4 mois. Tu ne m'embrasses pas, tu ne fais même pas attention à moi. J'ai dû me débrouiller seule. J'attendais de mon mari un peu d'affection et du soutien dans cette dure épreuve. Mais non, il m'annonce qu'il est un meurtrier et que d'autres membres de ma famille sont morts. Et par-dessus tout il semble s'en réjouir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda soudain l'infirmière, alertée par tout ce bruit.

- Ginny…

- Sors de cette pièce. Je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant. Laisse-moi le temps de digérer tout cela. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ou ce que je vais faire, mais sort d'ici. Sinon mes paroles pourraient dépasser ma pensée.

- Ginny.

- Dehors.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, je crois que vous devriez sortir. Mme Dumbledore, vous ne devez pas rester debout.

Harry s'exécuta et entendit Pompom suggérer à Ginny de boire une potion calmante.

- J'ai tout fait foiré, murmura Harry. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, et tout ce que j'arrive à lui dire en la voyant c'est que je suis un monstre et un meurtrier.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas forcément la bonne attitude, commenta le directeur.

- Tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- C'est bien la première fois que je dois te surprendre.

- J'ai tout fait foirer. Ginny ne voudra jamais plus m'adresser la parole. Elle me déteste.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit, mais à la façon dont elle t'a veillé hier soir et ce matin, j'ai des doutes sur le fait que ta femme ne t'aime plus.

- C'était avant qu'elle ne découvre que je suis un monstre.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry.

- Si j'en suis un. Et maintenant Ginny ne m'aimera plus jamais.

- Va te reposer, proposa Albus. Tu es sur les nerfs. Je crois que vous avez tous les deux besoins de dormir un peu. Tu as fait venir ta femme et ton enfant d'un autre monde, et Ginny vient d'accoucher. Il est normal que vous cédiez à l'énervement. Le mieux est que vous alliez tous les deux dormir.

- Il est à peine deux heures de l'après- midi. Je ne veux pas dormir.

- Va faire un somme de deux heures. Après tu reviendras ici et tu t'expliqueras calmement avec ta femme. Je suis sûr que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Harry regarda Albus comme un extra-terrestre. Pouvait-il réellement avoir raison ?

- Fais-moi confiance Harry.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Arrivée dans la salle commune, il se fit haranguer.

- Harry ! l'interpela Sirius en mâchouillant une chocogrenouille. Est-ce que ça va ?

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui et Harry mis quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi.

C'est vrai, pensa-t-il, que je n'ai revu personne depuis l'incident, dans la grande salle.

- Non, répondit-il le plus froidement possible. Je vais me coucher.

- Attend, l'arrêta James en le prenant par l'épaule.

Son père valsa au bout de la pièce. Harry, habitué, l'arrêta d'un geste avant qu'il ne percute le mur. Sa réaction eut le mérite de faire reculer tous les voyeurs. Sauf peut-être Jane qui l'examinait de haut en bas. Sa réaction envers James eut aussi le mérite de le vider du peu de magie qui lui restait. Le Gryffondor ressentit une fatigue intense et fulgurante, comme un retour de boomerang.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu ? S'inquiéta son père. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la grande salle ?

- Les autres vont bien ? demanda Harry, réfrénant un bâillement.

- Oui. Lily t'en veut de lui avoir ordonné de t'abandonner mais, sinon ca va.

- C'était quoi ces transformations, demanda Sirius.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Harry. Mais je suis vraiment très fatigué, et j'ai besoin de dormir. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées, et je n'arrive pas à les gérer. Albus m'a dit de dormir. Après je retournerais à l'infirmerie.

- Tu es encore souffrant, s'inquiéta Peter ?

- Non, je…

Harry hésita à rentrer dans des explications interminables. La présence de Jane et le caractère public du lieu étaient inappropriés pour une telle conversation.

- Je suis vraiment trop crevé là. Cela ne vous dérange pas qu'on en reparle un peu plus tard ?

Sirius allait râler mais Remus, par un mouvement de main, l'empêcha de prononcer un mot de plus.

- Dors bien Harry. Nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous en tout cas.

- Merci les gars.

Mais le destin, en voulut autrement, car Émilie était allée chercher Lily.

- Harry Tomson Dumbledore. Vous avez intérêt à me donner de bonnes explications sur ce qui s'est passé hier.

Harry soupira. Il avait oublié Lily.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui. Par contre, je suis exténué, et sur les nerfs. Il faut que je dorme.

- Pas avant de m'avoir dit ce qui s'est passé.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Si tu veux recevoir mes émanations de magie, mes remarques acerbes et en venir aux mains, alors je suis ton homme. Autrement, je vais d'abord dormir, car là je suis à deux doigts de la dépression nerveuse.

- Ok, désolé, s'excusa platement Lily. Je ne voulais pas te paraître trop curieuse. Je disais cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais là tout ce que mon cerveau est capable de faire c'est de mener à mon lit. Excuse-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose de méchant. Mais je viens de retrouver ma femme, elle vient d'accoucher, et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire c'est de lui annoncé que sa famille était morte et que j'avais tué plus d'une centaine de Mangemorts.

- Mangemort ? souleva Remus.

- Enfin personnes. Je m'embrouille, se rattrapa Harry. Je suis fatigué et je voudrais dormir.

- Ta femme est là ? le questionna Lily.

- Elle n'avait pas disparu ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Tada, se moqua Harry. Elle est réapparue comme par enchantement. Et même qu'elle a accouché en urgence. Le bébé va bien, mais là j'ai besoin de dormir. Parce que ma femme m'en veut à mort et qu'Albus a dit que c'était parce que je ne dormais pas. Je ne vois pas trop le lien, mais comme je suis super naze, je me dis que quand j'aurais dormi je comprendrais mieux.

- Ta femme a accouché de ton enfant, répéta Jane.

- Eh oui. Comme cela tes chances d'être ma compagne sont encore plus nulles qu'avant…

Jane sortit effondrée de la salle commune.

- Harry, le réprimanda Lily.

- Quoi !

- Tu aurais pu être plus délicat.

- Mais c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire. Je suis trop crevé pour être gentil. J'ai besoin de dormir.

- Alors vas-y, l'incita gentiment James. Je vais garder Lily captive, le temps pour toi de te reposer. Je crois en effet que tu en as besoin.

- Mais… réfuta Lily.

- Lily, intervint Remus, il est crevé. Tes questions peuvent attendre.

- Ok, Ok.

- Merci Lily, bailla Harry tout en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Harry se réveilla vers 11 heures du soir, en sueur et l'esprit hagard.

Il avait encore sommeil mais un bruit l'avait réveillé. Aussitôt alerte, Harry prit sa baguette et regarda autour de lui.

Personne.

Prenant petit à petit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, Harry réalisa que ce n'était pas un bruit qui l'avait réveillé, mais un manque. Il lui manquait un lien. Un lien fort, un lien qu'il avait admiré toute la journée. Le lien qui le reliait à son fils.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement.

Sans réfléchir, Harry essaya de transplaner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il aurait dû être trop faible magiquement, mais la volonté de retrouver son fils, de le savoir en vie, avait repoussé toutes les limites.

Arrivé dans l'infirmerie celle-ci était sombre. Harry trouva sa femme dans son lit. Une personne était penchée sur elle. Harry plissa des yeux. La personne enserrait ses doigts sur la gorge de sa femme, qui en retour griffait l'agresseur avec toute l'ardeur qu'elle pouvait.

Harry se précipita sur la personne en hurlant, ce qui la déstabilisa et la fit tomber avec Harry. Ginny reprit sa respiration.

Harry agrippait les mains qui avaient essayé de tuer sa femme. C'était des mains de femme. Celle-ci se débâtit farouchement puis plus mollement. Elle avait la peau mate. En remontant ses yeux sur le visage de l'agresseur, Harry faillit relâcher la pression.

- Jane ?

- Lâche-moi, Harry.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

- J'élimine la concurrence.

- Quoi ?!

- Laisse-moi la tuer. Comme cela il n'y aurait plus que toi et moi.

- Quoi ?!

Soudain, un dossier de chaise, frappa avec force Jane. Celle-ci s'écroula par terre assommée.

- Elle a essayé de me tuer, croassa Ginny.

- Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Tu la connaissais ?

- Oui, c'est une camarade de classe. C'est…

Mais Harry s'arrêta. Il avait été réveillé par un manque. Celui du lien avec son enfant. Effrayé et horrifié par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, Harry se précipita vers le berceau. L'enfant ne bougeait plus. Il ne respirait plus.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Ginny effrayée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Le bébé ne respire plus. Va chercher Pompom.

Harry pris l'enfant et souffla dans sa bouche. Ginny restait statufié.

- Va chercher Pompom, hurla Harry.

- Ginny se précipita vers le fond de l'infirmerie, mais déjà Pompom arrivait, alertée par le bruit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe.

- Mon bébé ne respire plus, cria Ginny.

Pompom retira l'enfant des mains d'Harry, et lança plusieurs sorts.

Harry la regarda faire.

- J'ai besoin de place.

Harry et Ginny la regardèrent en spectateur silencieux et impuissant essayer de ranimer l'enfant. Après plusieurs minutes, Pompom se retourna vers eux, la mine grave.

- Je suis désolée, la gorge a été broyée, je ne pouvais rien faire, je suis désolée…

Un silence mortel plana pendant ce qu'il sembla être des heures à Harry. Ses yeux allaient du visage désolé de Pomfresh au regard hagard de sa femme, en passant par le corps inerte de son enfant. Puis Ginny sembla réaliser ce que les paroles de l'infirmière signifiaient et l'horreur figea graduellement ses traits.

- Non, hurla Ginny. NON !

Harry resta muet. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il vivait. Ginny avait survécu à Voldemort. Leur enfant avait survécu à Voldemort. Et une fillette de dix-sept ans, une camarade de classe avait tué son enfant juste parce qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui. C'était ridicule. Il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre de cet affreux cauchemar. C'était la dispute avec sa femme qui avait dû lui faire faire des rêves étranges. Oui. Il était dans un rêve et quand il se réveillerait il en rirait tellement. Il avait été idiot de croire que c'était la réalité.

- M. Dumbledore, je suis navrée.

Harry regarda dans les yeux l'infirmière. Elle pleurait. Il pouvait la voir pleurer. Il sentait aussi ses larmes tomber sur ses pieds nus. Il sentait aussi l'odeur de l'infirmerie et sa femme hurlait en serrant l'enfant contre elle. Qu'est ce qu'il avait l'habitude de se dire ? Si ses cinq sens lui transmettaient des stimuli concordants, alors ce n'était pas une illusion.

- Je suis perdu. Est-ce un cauchemar ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, je suis désolée, sanglota Pompom.

- Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar ?

Harry essayait de comprendre ses propos mais là, il ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que l'infirmière était en train de lui dire que Jane avait vraiment tué son garçon ?

Harry regarda sa femme. Elle était allongée par terre et hurlait. Le bébé dans ses bras ne bougeait pas.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé qu'elle le prenne comme cela ?

- Votre bébé est mort, Monsieur Dumbledore.

Harry repassa la phrase dans sa tête. Votre bébé est mort. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire : son bébé était mort. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le raccrocher à sa réalité.

Pompom s'en alla et activa la cheminée pour alerter le directeur. Harry la regarda faire.

Puis Pompom, essaya de retirer l'enfant des bras de Ginny.

- Ginny, vous devez le lâcher.

- Non, il n'est pas…non, je ne veux pas.

- Ginny je vous en prie. Vous devez le laisser en paix.

- Non, non…

Pompom réussit à reprendre l'enfant. Il était blanc. Il était mort.

Son bébé était mort, et sans vie.

Son bébé était mort, et sans vie.

Cela voulait dire qu'il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Ca voulait dire qu'il n'allait plus remuer ses petits doigts, qu'il n'allait plus ouvrir ses paupières. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas lui apprendre à lire, ou bien encore à faire du vélo, ou à voler sur un balai. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui apprendre à jouer au Quidditch ou bien encore de lui céder la carte des Maraudeurs quand il serait en âge de le faire... Il n'allait pas…

Mais Harry s'arrêta de lister ce qu'il n'allait jamais faire. Une sourde mais intense colère monta en lui. Jane avait tué son enfant. Elle avait mis fin à la vie de Son bébé. Elle avait tué sa descendance, l'enfant de Serpentard.

Harry sentit la colère de Voldemort grandir en lui, mais il la repoussa avec force, car sa colère à lui, Harry Potter était encore plus grande. Jane Raste avait tué son enfant, et tenté de tuer sa femme. Jane Raste la fille étendue par terre juste devant lui avait anéanti la vie de son bébé, et par là même sa propre vie. Jane Raste devait payer pour le meurtre de son enfant.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Je ne sais pas exactement quand je publierai la suite car mon déménagement a été avancé à mardi prochain. J'essayerai de publier dans 2 semaines environ. Bonne vacances à tous pour ceux qui en ont et sinon bon weekend.


	31. L'après dr'âme

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : G

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 (merci grandement). **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Je sais que le précédent chapitre à beaucoup choqué. J'espère que la suite plaira tout de même.

Je réitère un grand Merci à Cassiopee008 qui a corrigé ce chapitre alors qu'elle est en Corée maintenant. Merci.

Pour information il reste 4 chapitres après celui-ci.

**Chapitre 31 - L'après dr'âme**

Il parait que le procesus du deuil consiste à traverser sept étapes : le choc, le déni, la colère, la tristesse, la résignation, l'acceptation et la reconstruction. Mais que se passe-t-il si nous nous arrêtons en chemin ?

Harry jubilait. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant de plaisir par anticipation. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû jubiler.

Son enfant, son bébé, son nouveau-né venait d'être effroyablement assassiné, tué, laissé sans vie, par une camarade de classe. Il aurait du être effronté, attristé, anéanti. Mais ceci était l'étape de la tristesse et heureusement pour lui, il s'était arrêté à l'étape précédente. Et la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid.

Harry esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha d'un pas de Jane Raste.

La meurtrière de son enfant était couchée par terre et gémissait. Ginny l'avait frappée quelques minutes plus tôt car elle avait tenté de la tuer. Il n'était alors pas encore au courant qu'elle avait assassiné son enfant. Sinon, il aurait repris à bras le corps le dossier de la chaise pour qu'elle meure lentement et douloureusement.

Harry regarda la chaise brisée par terre.

Il pouvait encore le faire.

Harry sourit à cette idée. Non, il n'allait pas faire cela. Il avait traqué et torturé des dizaines de Mangemort. Il savait s'y faire. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux qu'un coup de chaise.

Harry avança encore d'un pas. Son esprit était embrouillé par la rage, mais sa détermination ne faiblirait savait déjà qu'il utiliserait un sort de _Bombarda_ à des endroits ciblés pour créer des brulures par explosion. Puis il utiliserait un _Deprimo_, sort presque équivalent mais qui laissait durer la flamme. Après il allait utiliser le _Diffindo_, mais il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où commencer. Ferait-il des entailles en commençant par les jambes ou bien les bras ? Il pouvait aussi le faire sous la plante des pieds, ca faisait vraiment mal. Oui, la plante des pieds, comme cela elle hurlerait. Peut-être même qu'elle hurlerait à en perdre la voix.

- M. Dumbledore, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Harry regarda Pompom quelques instants. Pourquoi posait-elle cette question. C'était évident non ?

- Je réfléchis à la manière dont je vais lentement tuer la jeune fille étalée par terre devant moi.

- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable, essayait-elle de l'en arrêter ? Elle aurait dû proposer son aide au contraire.

Harry vit soudain Ginny se précipiter sur le corps de la jeune fille et la rouer de coups. Ginny avait de sacrés coup de poings. Harry resta à la regarder. Il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin, elle aussi, de se défouler.

- Mme Dumbledore, arrêtez-vous.

Ginny donna un pain à Pompom, et Harry se permit de lui adresser un conseil.

- Éloignez-vous Pompom. En fait, je crois même que vous devriez partir car ce qui va se passer ici ne sera plus de votre compétence.

- Non, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Je suis infirmière et en tant que …

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. D'un mouvement de main, Harry la stupéfia. C'est fou comme la colère avait le don de décupler ses forces. Normalement, il devait utiliser une baguette pour stupéfier les gens. C'était sûrement Voldemort qui lui prêtait gracieusement ses pouvoirs. Pour une fois qu'il était utile.

Lorsqu'Harry se concentra sur le corps de la meurtrière, Ginny avait cessé de la frapper et maintenant elle pleurait. Elle n'avait pas assez fait souffrir l'assassin de son fils à son goût cependant.

- Ginny, énonça gentiment Harry, veux-tu bien t'éloigner quelque peu. J'aimerais moi aussi me défouler sur le corps de cette meurtrière.

Elle regarda son mari sans comprendre, avant de s'exécuter. Elle mit encore quelques secondes avant de comprendre réellement ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Harry mit ce temps à profit pour lancer les premiers Bombarda.

Ginny le regarda sans bouger.

- Harry ! hurla Dumbledore alors qu'il n'en était qu'au Deprimo. Arrête !

Son père adoptif s'interposa entre Jane et lui.

- Pousse-toi, Albus, je veux qu'elle souffre.

- Tu ne peux pas tuer et torturer un élève dans l'enceinte de cette école.

- Tu veux que je sorte du château pour le faire ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, tout court.

Harry regarda dans les yeux Albus. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il découvrait finalement cette part sombre de lui-même. Celle que le directeur avait refusé de voir et d'accepter jusqu'à présent.

- Je suis bien trop furieux Albus. Je crois que j'ai basculé dans la folie. Ou peut être est-ce le choc. C'est bizarre, je devrais crier, hurler, mais je suis calme, et sûr d'une chose. Jane va mourir et souffrir pour le mal qu'elle m'a fait.

- Oh Harry …. S'avança Albus.

- Poussez-vous, le menaça Harry, dont la patience s'amenuisait.

Albus sortit sa baguette, Harry en fit de même.

- Un combat ?

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Harry, mais je ne peux pas permettre que tu attaques Jane.

- Ce monstre a tué mon bébé ! hurla Harry. Poussez-vous !

Harry envoya un violent _Expelliarmus_ contre Dumbledore. Celui-ci voltigea au travers de la pièce mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Harry leva un sourcil. Sa magie aurait du être plus forte. Sûrement que l'aura d'Albus combattait sa propre magie.

Harry essaya de transplaner auprès du corps de Jane. Sa magie ne lui obéit pas. Dobby non plus n'approuvait pas ses agissements. Tant pis. Harry pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Albus et lui lança un autre _Expelliarmus_. En riposte, Albus lui lança un _Petrificus Totalus_. La rencontre des deux sorts provoqua une explosion.

- Aïe, hurla une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien. Harry arrête.

Harry baissa immédiatement sa baguette et accourut auprès de sa femme.

- Ca va, Ginny ?

- Non, un bout de bois s'est coincé dans mon bras. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites bon sang. Notre fils vient de mourir et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de vous battre. Harry je ne te reconnais plus, rajouta-elle d'une voix peinée. Oh mon dieu, notre fils est mort, répéta-t-elle en pleurant.

Harry l'enserra de ses bras tandis que Dumbledore réveillait Pompom et appelait Minerva.

Harry décida que sa vengeance pouvait attendre. Il avait déjà fait défaut à sa femme, il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter.

- Je suis là Gin'. Je suis là.

- Harry, notre bébé. Notre si beau et si petit bébé. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI !

Les larmes et les cris eurent raison de lui, et Harry serra les dents de rage.

La vie était trop injuste. Cela ne pouvait pas se dérouler comme cela. Après tant d'épreuves, tant de combats il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son fils.

Albus retira doucement et avec précaution le corps encore en vie de Jane. Harry le dévisagea un instant, puis retourna son regard vers sa femme. La meurtrière de son fils attendrait. Il devait d'abord consoler sa femme.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Plusieurs personnes passèrent près d'eux. Harry reconnu des Aurors. Ils prirent les empruntes magiques et écoutèrent Pompom, et Dumbledore décrivant la situation. Lorsqu'ils voulurent s'approcher d'Harry et de sa femme, celui-ci érigea un bouclier sonore et physique infranchissable.

- Ils ne nous dérangeront pas, annonça Harry.

Ces paroles sortirent Ginny de ses pensées.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu aussi mal ? Je veux dire, quand Ron et Hermione ou Remus, ou Sirius, quand ceux que tu aimais sont morts, est ce que tu as eu aussi mal ? Parce que moi non. Même mes parents, mes frères,…j'ai eu mal, mais là c'est indescriptible.

- Non, répondit Harry après quelques secondes. Non je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal.

Harry regarda les Aurors taper dans sa barrière. Certains essayèrent même de mettre fin au dôme, mais en vain. Aux gestes du directeur, Harry devina que celui-ci leur demandait de les laisser tranquille. Peu de temps après, l'infirmerie était à nouveau vide.

Ginny et Harry étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre contre le mur blanc de l'infirmerie.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Comment sont morts mes frères ?

- Fred et Georges étaient des loups-garous. Ron les a tués durant une nuit de pleine lune alors qu'ils essayaient de nous attaquer.

- La même nuit où tu as tué Remus et Neville ?

- Oui.

- Et Ron ?

- Il s'est suicidé. Hermione et moi avions été faits prisonniers et elle a subi toutes les violences que tu peux imaginer. Je… Voldemort m'a laissé la possibilité de m'enfuir. Hermione m'a demandé de la tuer pour abréger ses souffrances… et…

- Tu l'as tué, murmura Ginny.

- Non, je n'ai pas pu, avoua Harry. Elle a été violée, violentée, tabassée et torturée pendant des jours après mon évasion. Voldemort l'a exposée sur un piquet et elle est morte très lentement dessus. Par l'intermédiaire de la cicatrice, Voldemort ne m'a caché aucun détail. Elle avait le visage déformée par la souffrance. C'était horrible.

- Mon dieu, je suis désolée Harry.

- Pas autant que moi. Ron… ton frère n'en a pas supporté plus. Il venait de tuer ses deux derniers frères et sa future femme avait été torturée plusieurs jours. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas réussi à la tuer pour abréger ses souffrances. Et puis…

Harry hésita. Mais préféra terminer l'histoire concernant Ron.

- Il est parti dans le repère de Voldemort et s'est fait exploser ainsi que le corps d'Hermione à l'aide d'une bombe Moldu. Il a réussi à tuer Bellatrix avec ce stratagème. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était elle qui avait tué Hermione. Mais c'était Voldemort.

- Pourquoi autant d'horreur ?

- Gin'.

- Oui.

- Voldemort m'a libéré de sa prison car il a découvert que j'étais un Horcruxe.

- Un Horcruxe, répéta-t-elle.

- Un bout de son âme est entré en moi. C'était quand il m'a lancé l'_Avada_ à mes un an. En me protégeant, et en se sacrifiant, ma mère a contribué à faire de moi un Horcruxe. C'est pour cela que Voldemort ne pouvait pas me tuer. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'a laissé vivre après m'avoir capturé.

Un silence, puis Ginny explosa alors de rire. Un rire de fou, un rire de dément.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Oh non, ca c'est sûr, confirma-t-elle entre deux hoquets de rires et de pleurs, mais que veux-tu, je me dis qu'on ne peut pas tomber plus bas et pourtant on continue de descendre.

Harry sourit jaune.

- C'est vrai que finalement, on ne se demande plus si la personne est morte, mais comment est-elle morte.

- J'ai l'impression d'être ma tante Muriel quand elle parle de ceux qui sont mort ou malades.

Ginny explosa encore plus de rire. Son hilarité gagna finalement Harry.

-. Et tu sais le plus drôle ?

- Non ?

- Eh bien c'est que je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit.

- Il y a encore pire ? s'extasia Ginny.

- Oui. C'est même hyper drôle. Après la mort de Ron, Albus était mourant, et il a trouvé un truc pour qu'on gagne la guerre. Il a sacrifié sa vie et celle de Dobby et a transféré leurs âmes dans mon corps. C'est grâce à ça que je suis devenu surpuissant. En fait je ne suis pas l'Horcruxe de Voldemort mais celui de Voldemort, Albus et Dobby. Ça fait quatre âmes pour un seul corps. C'est drôle non ?

Ginny explosa en pleurs. Des pleurs bruyants qui rendaient sa respiration laborieuse.

- C'est drôle non, se répéta Harry dont les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux sans qu'il le veuille.

- Très, renifla Ginny, en serrant nerveusement son mari. C'est très drôle. Et demain, on se réveillera et on découvrira que c'était seulement un affreux cauchemar.

Après cette phrase ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa rajouter quelque chose. Si seulement cela pouvait être un simple cauchemar…

- Dobby !

L'elfe apparut immédiatement.

- Oui, Monsieur Harry Dumbledore.

- Surveille ma femme. Si elle se réveille vient me chercher.

- Bien, Monsieur Dumbledore. Dobby a appris la nouvelle et…

Mais Harry transplana avant d'entendre la fin de sa phrase. Si Ginny était arrivée à la phase de la tristesse, lui était bien déterminé à rester dans celle de la vengeance.

Son transplanage fut plus lent que d'habitude. Surement était il trop épuisé magiquement. Mais la rage et la colère lui permettait encore de tenir.

- Messieurs, reprit Albus avant de s'interrompre.

Harry avait transplané dans le bureau du directeur. Il y avait les Aurors Potter et Santos. Pas de trace de la meurtrière.

- Où est-elle ?

- Harry, essaya de le calmer Albus.

- Où est-elle, se répéta-il. Ne m'oblige pas à recourir à la force.

- Que vas-tu faire ? La tuer ?

- C'est l'objectif final, en effet. Mais je compte bien la faire souffrir avant.

- La vengeance ne t'apportera rien.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Où est-elle ?

- Elle est en lieu sûr, où elle sera jugée pour ses actes. Harry tu ne peux pas faire la loi.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ce qu'on me demandait de faire pourtant, il y a encore quelques semaines. Avec la bénédiction du ministère d'ailleurs.

- Pour tuer des Mangemorts, et c'était un autre temps.

- Pour vous peut-être, mais même Voldemort ne m'a jamais mis aussi en colère. D'ailleurs Voldemort semble plutôt d'accord avec mes agissements.

- Harry ne le laisse pas prendre du pouvoir sur toi.

- Oh, mais il ne prend rien du tout. Ma colère est bien plus froide et viscérale que celle de Voldemort. Lui ne l'aurait que torturé rapidement. Moi je compte faire durer.

Denis Santos et Harold Potter avaient levé leur baguette à l'énonciation du nom de Voldemort.

- Vous voulez faire quoi là, questionna Harry. Parce que je suis vraiment énervé. Il ne faudrait pas venir me chercher. Ou je ne réponds de rien.

- Baissez vos baguettes, ordonna Albus. Harry je ne te dirais pas où elle est.

- Elle est dans le château, devina Harry. Sinon ce sont les Aurors qui m'auraient répondu.

- Harry ne la cherche pas.

- Si elle est dans le château, alors je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

- Harry !

Mais le Gryffondor transplana dans sa salle commune des Gryffondor.

L'atterrissage fut plus douloureux. Harry dut reprendre son souffle. Même avec sa détermination, il avait eut du mal à transplaner. Il s'épuisait.

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à crier. Harry regarda autour de lui. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Émilie étaient dans un coin.

- Parfait, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Harry, s'exclama Lily. Tu nous as fait peur. Comment as-tu fais pour transplaner. Il est impossible de…

- … Transplaner je sais. Mais comme je viens de le faire, cela démontre que tu as tort, comme ce bouquin sur Poudlard.

- Et comment as-tu fais ? demanda Remus.

- Ah ça, c'est super secret. Mais si ca peut vous remonter le moral, même si vous connaissiez l'astuce vous ne pourriez l'appliquer.

- Car il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire, résuma Sirius, un brin moqueur. Tu es le super héros et personne ne t'égale.

Harry sentit pointer le reproche sous la remarque, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Harry allait demander la carte des Maraudeur pour localiser l'assassin de son fils. Mais avant il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Dis-moi Lily, pourquoi êtes-vous tous rassemblés ? Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu la salle commune aussi remplie.

- C'est un ordre d'Albus Dumbledore. Il semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave et par sécurité, les élèves doivent rester dans leur dortoir. Minerva McGonagall surveille l'entrée avec un autre professeur. Cela à l'air sérieux. Ils ne nous ont rien dit de plus. Mais j'ai entendu Albus Dumbledore dire à Minerva qu'un homme trainait dans le château et qu'il était potentiellement très dangereux. Cela avait un lien avec Jane, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?. Elle n'est pas ici ?

- Vraiment ? s'amusa Harry, en découvrant que ce « quelqu'un » était sûrement lui.

- Oui, surenchérit Peter, et ca fait bien deux heures qu'on attend.

Deux heures. Seulement deux heures s'étaient déroulée depuis … Depuis le drame. Deux toutes petites heures. Il y a trois heures il était heureux comme un fou, il était père et là…là…

- Harry, tu es bizarre, commença James.

- James, peux-tu me prêter ta carte ?

- Quelle carte ? demanda Lily.

- C'est un code rouge ? demanda James.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Harry en esquissant un sourire à la pensée que si c'était un code rouge alors il serait responsable de la couleur. Rouge signifiait un risque certain pour la vie des personnes. À cet instant il était prêt à tuer toute personne qui se mettrait entre lui et elle. Mais James n'avait aucune peur à avoir. S'il y avait bien deux personnes qu'il ne tuerait jamais, c'était ses parents. Et aussi Sirius et Remus. Avec Peter par contre, il n'aurait aucun problème. Quoique depuis quelques temps il commençait à l'apprécier.

- Tu me regardes bizarrement, intervint Peter.

- Je suis songeur. James, peux-tu aller la chercher c'est urgent. J'ai besoin de voir où se trouve Jane.

- Tu vas aller la protéger ? demanda Remus.

- Pas tout à fait, éluda Harry. James c'est vraiment urgent.

James sembla se réveiller et alla dans son dortoir. Harry fixa la porte du dortoir des garçons dans l'attente de son retour.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'identité de la personne qui est dans le château et qui met notre vie en danger ? meubla Lily.

- Oui. Je pense savoir.

- Et c'est qui ? demanda Emilie après un silence prolongé. Est-ce que ce sont des Mangemort ?

- Oh non, s'amusa Harry.

- Alors qui ? demanda Lily.

Harry fixait toujours la porte et vit James avec un morceau de parchemin.

- Eh bien je suppose que c'est moi.

- Qu'est… qu'est ce que tu racontes, bégaya Peter, tandis que ses amis s'en étonnèrent.

Émilie et Peter reculèrent d'un pas. C'était un reflexe.

- Tiens, lui donna James en arrivant. Pourquoi vous faites cette tête, on dirait que vous avez vu Voldemort en personne.

- Harry, reprit Lily remise du choc. Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore te considère soudainement comme dangereux ?

Harry regarda la carte et lança le sort :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises

- Pardon, bégaya à son tour Lily.

- C'est le mot de passe pour faire fonctionner la carte, précisa James.

Harry essaya de repérer Jane.

- HARRY, s'écria Lily.

Harry redirigea son attention vers Lily.

- Pourquoi es-tu dangereux ?

Harry hésita.

- Les enfants reculez, ordonna soudain Minerva McGonagall qui était rentrée dans la salle commune. Lily, fait évacuer les élèves.

Lily resta à fixer Harry qui était hypnotisé en retour par son regard. Son fils aurait-il eu ses yeux verts?

- Tu as des yeux magnifiques Lily. J'aurais aimé les voir dans ceux de mon fils.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Les élèves sortaient petit à petit de la salle commune.

- Cette nuit je suis devenu le père d'un magnifique bébé. Et Jane l'a tué.

Lily et Emilie hoquetèrent tandis que Sirius se détourna sous l'émotion.

- Je suis terriblement en colère, commenta Harry d'une voix très calme. Albus pense que je vais me venger sur Jane. Elle est quelque part dans le château et ta carte va me permettre de la retrouver.

- Harry, intervint McGonagall, je veux que tu me donnes ta baguette. Calmement et sans geste brusque.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda James presque en chuchotant.

- Eh bien c'est évident, je vais faire exactement ce que craint Albus. Je vais la tuer. Après je ne sais pas. Si tu veux on pourra se faire une partie de Quidditch en fin d'après-midi. Même si je ne pense pas que Minerva serait de cet avis. Hein ?

Personne ne rigola à la blague, prononcée sur un ton sarcastique. Les Maraudeurs et les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent abasourdis.

- Harry, tu es sous le choc, commenta Minerva, donne-moi ta baguette.

- Comme si vous pouviez m'arrêter, contra-t-il avec négligence.

Harry analysa sa carte. Jane était dans un des cachots du sous-sol. Au même endroit que les prisons à son époque. Amusant ! Il aurait même pu deviner sans la carte. Albus aurait aussi bien pu la lui livrer sur un plateau d'argent.

Harry rendit la carte à James, et transplana avant que Minerva ne lui lance un quelconque sort.

Des étoiles apparurent dans son champ de vision et Harry du s'appuyer sur une chaise. Il était si près du but. Il ne pouvait pas échouer à ce stade. Secouant la tête, les étoiles disparurent. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour reprendre ses esprits.

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas été aussi mal en point depuis la mort d'Albus, et épuisé magiquement depuis… depuis, il n'en avait aucune idée en fait. Et puis cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Harry, s'enthousiasma l'assassin de son fils. Tu es venu me retrouver. Tu as compris à quel point j'étais celle qui te fallait ! Je suis tellement contente… Tu vas pouvoir me protéger contre l'homme noir. Tu sais qu'il est revenu ? J'ai besoin que tu me protèges.

Harry la repoussa instinctivement.

- Mais, commença-t-elle.

- Ne me touche pas, assassin. Tu as tué mon fils. Tu crois sincèrement que je peux ne serait-ce que t'apprécier ? Tu es vraiment dérangée. Je suis venu pour te tuer. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit désert et je te ferai subir milles tortures jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses même plus crier d'horreur.

Harry se sentait ridicule. Lui le premier il avait horreur de ces grandes phrases éloquentes et théâtrales. Alors pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il n'avait qu'à la prendre avec lui, transplaner et la torturer. Il savait faire cela et il savait le faire vite. Alors pourquoi s'amuser à lui parler et à la terroriser. Pour la torturer mentalement peut être ? Ou bien peut être…

Mais Harry stoppa net sa pensée. Non. Il avait l'assassin de son fils devant les yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse survivre à ce meurtre.

- Tu ne comprends pas, lui rétorqua Jane. J'ai fais cela pour nous. Tu allais partir avec cette femme et l'enfant. Mais je suis dix mille fois mieux pour toi. Avec l'enfant tu te serais senti obligé de la choisir elle. Mais moi je suis bien meilleure. Crois-moi. Tu es encore sous le choc mais tu vas comprendre…

Harry la regarda quelques secondes avec un tel dégout qu'il cru en vomir. Croyait-elle réellement ce qu'elle lui disait ? Croyait-elle réellement qu'il finirait par être avec elle après ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Comprenait-elle au moins ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire, combien de tortures avait-il en tête ? À quel point la haïssait-il?

Toute hésitation s'envola.

- Toi, siffla Harry, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis et de ce que Ginny et le bébé représentaient pour moi. Comprends-moi bien. Tu vis tes derniers instants. Tu as détruit tout ce que je chérissais le plus. Mon seul plaisir à te voir est de m'imaginer les tortures que je te ferai subir.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu as tué ma seule famille. Je te hais du plus profond de mon être.

Sur ces paroles, Harry enserra la poignée de la jeune fille et transplana. Mais le transplanage ne se passa pas normalement. Harry y avait mis ses dernières forces physiques, magique et mentale pour éviter la désartibulation.

Mais à l'arrivée, si lui s'en sortit indemne, Jane fut pour moitié présente seulement. Sa tête, un bras et le haut de son buste étaient présents. Le reste, supposa Harry, était resté dans la salle des cachots.

Harry grimaça et perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Jane criait à l'aide.

Personne d'autre n'était dans la salle. Il n'avait dû être inconscient que quelques secondes.

Harry la regarda en l'air se débattre. Son unique bras faisait des mouvements d'airs pour attraper une chaise. Ce qui ne servait à rien. Des restes de chaises cassées par terre montrait qu'elle avait du réussir à en attraper une avant. Les larmes sur son visage étaient séchées. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle se débattait.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était évanoui mais il s'en fichait. Il était là, seul avec elle et elle était à sa merci. Voulant se relever, Harry constata qu'il n'en était pas capable.

Il réessaya, mais ne réussit qu'à s'asseoir.

- Tu n'arrives pas à te mettre debout, se moqua Jane.

- Et toi tu es désartibulée, rétorqua Harry. Je préfère ma situation.

- Quelqu'un va me sortir d'ici.

- Et qui ?

- Dumbledore.

- Même s'il te trouve, Dumbledore ne pourra pas te sortir de là. Il faudrait qu'il soit capable de transplaner dans Poudlard, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- Je ne vais pas rester là à vie !

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry dont l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Ainsi tu pourrais avoir ta vie entière pour te repentir de la mort de mon fils.

Avec ces paroles, sa haine ressurgit aussitôt. Une envie de la torturer lui vint, mais ne pouvant qu'à peine bouger son corps, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'assouvir. Il était certain qu'Albus les retrouverait avant qu'il ne puisse bouger. Alors il aurait droit à un sermon, peut être même de la pitié et de la compassion, et sa colère diminuerait. Il le savait, cela c'était passé comme cela avec tous les décès qu'il avait subi. C'était toujours la même chose. La colère laissait toujours la place à la tristesse. Mais Harry ne voulait pas que sa colère décroisse. C'était son fils qui était mort. Il se sentirait coupable si cette colère diminuait. Et si celle-ci diminuait, alors il ne serait plus capable de la torturer comme il le voulait à l'instant. En plus, avec les elfes de maisons, Albus serait peut-être même capable de la sortir de là. Et dans ce cas, il aurait à subir un procès où elle serait jugée. Peut-être même s'en sortirait-elle car elle était encore très jeune. Majeure depuis un an seulement. Il devrait alors vivre avec cet assassin, encore en vie et en liberté. Il ne pourrait jamais faire cela.

- Je ne veux pas vivre comme cela.

- Et bien ce n'est que ce que tu mérites, cracha-t-il. Je te laisserai là toute ta vie. Et personne ne pourra-t-en sortir, mentit-il.

- Non, se remit à pleurer la jeune, fille. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je préfère encore mourir que de subir cela. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça.

Harry la regarda paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas la torturer physiquement, du moins pas encore, mais au moins pouvait il la torturer par les mots ou par son silence.

- Je ne veux pas, sanglota-t-elle. Sauve-moi.

- Jamais. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te libérer, lui répéta-il. Et je ne le ferais pas. Chaque jour je viendrais te voir pour te faire subir des sortilèges de feu ou de découpe. Parfois j'oublierai de passer et tu souffriras de la faim et de la soif. Ta vie va être en enfer. Bien pire que celui que l'homme noir aurait pu t'infliger.

- Non, je t'en empêcherai. Albus Dumbledore t'en empêchera.

- Je suis son fils. Pour qui crois-tu que son cœur va pencher ?

La jeune fille sanglota plusieurs fois.

Harry regarda le désespoir prendre possession de la jeune fille. Elle essayait encore d'attraper une chaise avec détermination. En vain. Elle prit un débris de la première chaise cassée et le tourna entre ses mains.

- Tu veux faire quoi avec ce bout de bois ? Tu veux peut-être me l'envoyer ?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille avec un calme soudain, ce qui alerta Harry.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas appeler à l'aide avec ?

- Je suis la fille d'une Harpie. Grace à cela je peux appeler et communiquer avec les animaux.

- Tu as décidé de me raconter ta vie ?

- Mais les harpies peuvent aussi tuer par un simple cri.

- Tu veux me tuer, devina Harry, soudain sérieux.

La jeune fille se mit à crier et Harry cru un instant qu'il allait mourir là. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il n'en fut pas apeuré. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Il l'avait même appelée à plusieurs reprises. Alors non, il n'avait pas peur.

Puis la jeune fille se mit à rire d'un air dément, au point de manquer de s'étouffer.

- Kof, Kof, tu ne mériterais que cela. Mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne suis qu'une demie-Harpie. Je n'ai pas hérité de cette capacité de ma mère. Non, par contre, j'ai hérité de son don pour la magie sans baguette.

La jeune fille transfigura le bout de bois en poignard.

- Tu veux me tuer avec cela ? Tu n'es pas assez près. À moins que tu ne veuilles me le lancer ? Je ne peux pas me lever, mais je peux quand même éviter ton poignard.

- Il n'est pas pour toi, précisa la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce que…. NON, hurla Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu dois souffrir toute une vie pour ce que tu as fais. Je ne t'autorise pas à faire cela.

- Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, que je sache.

- Non, je suis sûr que Dumbledore va te libérer, précisa Harry, tu ne seras pas coincée à vie. Il ne sert à rien d'intenter à ta vie.

- Tu mens. Je sais bien que tu es le plus fort. Même s'il arrivait à me sortir de là, il n'arriverait pas à me protéger de toi. Tu vas me torturer avant de me tuer. Je préfère mourir rapidement et surtout t'enlever le plaisir d'une vengeance. Ainsi tu te rappelleras de moi.

- Je n'oublierais jamais l'assassin de mon fils. Laisse-moi te torturer, hurla Harry.

La jeune fille rigola puis se planta le poignard dans les intestins, avant de remonter la lame. Elle s'était fait Harakiri. Elle hurla, et avec une force et une détermination qui expliquait sa présence parmi les Gryffondors, elle retira dans un ultime effort le poignard.

Un jet immense de sang s'échappa. Et la couleur rosée sur ses joues s'atténua.

- Non, cria Harry, dont la colère retomba immédiatement. Non, sanglota-t-il. Non, pleura-t-il.

L'assassin de son fils était là sous ses yeux, et il n'avait pu venger son enfant. Il n'avait pas réussi à … À quoi ? Il avait perdu son fils, et la mort de son assassin n'avait rien changé. Son fils était mort et lui était encore en vie.

Et c'est avec une lucidité effroyable, qu'Harry comprit qu'il avait enfin dépassé le stade de la colère pour atteindre celui du chagrin.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines environ.


	32. Test'âme'nt

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : T

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 (merci grandement). **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes. Merci à La folle Joyeuse pour ses reviews qui m'ont fait revivre toute l'histoire.

En relisant ce chapitre je me dis qu'il est bien mièvre et positif, mais je suppose qu'il faut parfois du positif pour contrecarrer le négatif ou la violence.

Merci aux reviews Je n'ai répondu à aucunes d'entre elles, mais je vais le faire juste après la publication car je suis déjà très en retard sur la publication. Merci vraiment à tous vos commentaires qui sont parfois un peu flippants. Je pensais être un peu tordue mais vous étiez tous motivés pour que Jane meure. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre « positif » vous plaira quand même. Vous comprendrez aussi qu'on approche de la fin.

**Chapitre 32 : Test'âme'nt**

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, assis dans la mare de sang. Il était épuisé, tellement épuisé qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il trempait dans le sang de Jane Raste, une ancienne camarade de classe qui avait tué son fils et s'était suicidée, trop effrayée par la perspective d'être torturée par Harry.

Voilà où il en était. Là, seul dans cette salle, avec un mort.

Lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut devant lui, Harry aurait pu faire un mouvement de surprise, mais il était étrangement calme. La réalité l'avait enfin atteint. Son fils était mort, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour changer cela. Maintenant, il devait accepter de continuer sa vie sans son fils. Mais comment le pourrait-il ?

L'elfe le salua et disparut aussitôt. Peu de temps après, Albus apparut devant l'encadrement de la porte, et son regard s'attrista.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça, Harry ?

- Si seulement, répondit Harry d'un ton égal. Elle a préféré se tuer avant que je m'occupe d'elle.

- Harry, je ne vais pas pouvoir te couvrir. Ce qui vient de se passer…

- N'a aucune importance comparé à la mort de mon fils, le coupa Harry calmement. Je voulais la tuer et la torturer. Elle m'en a empêché. Mon fils est mort Albus. Et je crois que moi aussi.

- Ta femme est toujours là, elle a besoin de toi.

- Ma femme à besoin d'Harry Potter. Je ne suis malheureusement plus l'homme qu'elle a connu. J'ai tué des dizaines de personnes. Je suis détruit depuis longtemps. La mort de mon fils n'est qu'une tragédie de plus sur une longue liste. Mais cette fois-ci je ne me relèverais pas, expliqua Harry.

Albus le dévisagea, et Harry ne détourna pas son regard. C'est à ce moment que Pomfresh apparut dans la pièce.

- Oh mon dieu ! Melle Raste. Elle est…

- Morte, compléta le directeur. Oui Pompom. M. Dumbledore est également mal en point.

- Je ne veux pas être soigné.

- Tu en as besoin, Harry.

- Est-ce qu'il l'a tué ?

- Non, répondit Albus. Mais c'est tout comme. Il l'a poussée à le faire.

Pompom secoua la tête et se mit à examiner Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il n'était plus rien, et il ne voulait plus lutter. Ses yeux se firent plus lourds et Harry ne douta pas que c'était l'effet de la potion que Pompom venait de lui faire avaler.

À son réveil, Harry ne pouvait bouger ni bras, ni ses jambes. Des cercles de métal l'en empêchaient. Cette situation lui rappela brutalement sa détention chez Voldemort.

Si tôt que l'association d'idée se fit dans son esprit, une vague de magie le submergea pour le libérer. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux qu'il repoussait instinctivement tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Sa magie fit aussi disparaitre ses menottes, comme si ce n'était qu'un morceau de paille dans une tornade.

En position de défense, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Deux personnes étaient par terre. Et deux autres, plus éloignées avaient réussi à rester debout. Les deux personnes les plus proches étaient Ginny et Dumbledore. Surement étaient-ils à son chevet. Albus semblait s'être éraflé la joue. Il se releva néanmoins rapidement et offrit son bras à Ginny, pour l'aider à son tour à se relever. Les deux autres personnes étaient des Aurors qu'Harry reconnut rapidement. Alice et Franck Londubat. Les deux Aurors pointèrent leur baguette sur lui.

Harry se crispa un instant puis se rappela qu'il était mort, et que plus rien ne valait la peine. Alors il se détendit.

- Baissez vos baguettes, ordonna Albus. Tout va bien se passer, mais uniquement si vous abaissez vos baguettes.

Les Aurors s'exécutèrent, non sans hésitation.

Sa démonstration de force avait épuisé le peu de magie qu'il avait pu récupérer. Il se sentit encore plus lasse et fut satisfait qu'aucun affrontement ne soit nécessaire.

- Désolé pour le dérangement, commenta Harry.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny qui n'était pas habituée à ses explosions de magie.

- Système de défense, répondit-il laconique. Ca va Albus ? Tu t'es blessé ?

- Rien de bien méchant. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne supporterais pas les menottes.

- En effet, ca me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs.

- Quels mauvais souvenirs ? demanda sa femme.

- Tu le sais déjà, je t'en ai parlé. Avec Hermione…

- Oh !

Harry fut légèrement vexé que sa femme ne se rappelle pas de cet épisode qu'il lui avait narré la veille. Certes, il lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses, certes ils venaient de perdre leur enfant, mais elle aurait du s'en rappeler. C'était quand même le pire souvenir de toute sa vie. Enfin, plus maintenant, car la mort de son fils le surpassait et de loin.

- Harry ces deux Aurors sont là pour s'assurer que tu ne commettes pas d'autre crime. Tu as été placé en liberté surveillée. Comme tu étais blessé, il a été décidé de te garder ici. Ton fils sera enterré cet après-midi. Après l'enterrement, tu seras jugé pour le meurtre de Jane Raste. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Je serais avec toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai avec toi et je ferais tout mon possible pour atténuer ta peine.

Harry fut touché de sa sollicitude. De toute façon, en tant que langue de plomb, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Seul d'autres langues de plombs pourraient le juger. Or les langues de plombs étaient bien plus curieuses que désireuses de sanctions. Comme il n'avait pas tué Jane, il était certain d'être innocenté. S'il leur promettait d'expliquer son existence ou encore comment il pouvait transplaner à Poudlard, alors surement aurait-il même l'immunité contre les tortures mentales qu'il avait prodigué à Jane Raste. En fait, comme l'avait dit les deux lascars avec lesquels il s'était retrouvé en cellule il y a quelques temps, le monde était pourri. Plus tu as de pouvoir et d'argent, plus tu es intouchable. Et Harry, s'il n'avait pas l'argent, avait de quoi contrebalancer avec tous ses pouvoirs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Harry.

- Ne pas s'inquiéter, releva aussitôt sa femme. Tu as tué quelqu'un.

- Techniquement non. Elle s'est tué toute seule. Je l'aurais fait mais elle m'a prise de court.

- Et tu crois que c'est une excuse ? Tu l'as poussée à se tuer. Elle avait tué notre fils mais elle ne méritait pas d'être écartelée entre deux salles de Poudlard. Elle devait être jugée et souffrir en prison pour le mal qu'elle a fait à notre fils. Pour le mal qu'elle nous a fait. Mais toi tu es allé la chercher et tu l'as désartibulée. Après tu lui as fait tellement peur qu'elle a préféré se suicider. C'est monstrueux. Cela me rappelle un homme auquel je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ressemblerais. Jamais.

- Je ne suis pas Voldemort, cria Harry. Il ressentait sa première émotion depuis la mort de Jane : la colère.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et c'était quoi la différence, hein ? Parce que là, j'ai du mal à la voir. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas lui qui te domine ?

Harry accusa le coup. Jamais Ginny ne lui avait fait aussi mal par des paroles. Harry regretta presque les instants où il ne ressentait plus rien.

- Ca suffit, coupa Albus.

Ginny s'éloigna et alla s'assoir sur un autre lit de l'infirmerie.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Parce qu'il avait tué Jane. Qu'il était un meurtrier et que se femme venait de découvrir qu'il n'était plus Harry Potter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais assumé pleinement ce que cela signifiait. Et pour la première fois, Harry envisagea la fusion des 4 âmes, non pas comme un calvaire ou un cauchemar, mais comme une délivrance.

- Harry, nous allons t'apporter ton repas puis nous irons au cimentière, d'accord?

- …

- D'accord?

- Oui.

- Les Aurors ici présents ne te veulent pas de mal donc si tu pouvais éviter d'en faire des dommages collatéraux, j'apprécierai.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai rien de répréhensible.

Albus allait s'en aller quand Franck Londubat l'arrêta.

- Il n'a plus de menottes.

- Et vous ne pourrez pas lui en faire porter. De toute façon s'il voulait s'échapper, il l'aurait déjà fait. Harry peut transplaner dans l'école.

- Je ne m'enfuirai pas, les rassura le Gryffondor, alors que le directeur partait.

Ginny se leva, et le dévisagea un instant avant de partir elle aussi, les larmes aux yeux. Harry en fut conforté dans son idée. Il ne devait pas rester. Il ne ferait que plus de mal que de bien. Le regard que venait de lui lancer sa femme était aussi dur à supporter qu'une torture inventée par Bellatrix. D'un autre coté, il s'y était attendu. Maintenant qu'il était un monstre et un tueur aguerri, il s'était bien douté que sa femme ne pourrait plus supporter sa présence. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, demanda Alice ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tu peux transplaner dans Poudlard ?

- Oui.

Alice le regarda étonnée, puis se remit à son poste. Franck lui n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle tué ton fils ? demanda Franck.

- Parce que.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'elle importance. Elle avait ses raisons, et elle l'a fait. Maintenant j'ai perdu mon fils et elle, la vie.

- Et tu le regrettes ?

- Regretter quoi?

- Son meurtre.

Harry y réfléchit avec sérieux.

- Techniquement, elle s'est tué toute seule. Moi je prévoyais de la tuer lentement et après de nombreuses tortures. Maintenant, est-ce que je regrette qu'elle m'ait épargné de la tuer ? Sincèrement je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante. Ce n'est pas son meurtre qui allait salir mes mains rougies de sang. D'un autre coté cela aurait été la première fois que j'aurais tué pour assouvir une vengeance plutôt qu'un ordre ou un devoir. Alors peut être que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Mais tu n'as que dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, se révolta Franck.

- Dix-sept ans. Mais l'âge n'importe pas. Au fait, changea-t-il de sujet, est-ce que vous maitrisé les transmutations ?

Franck le regarda choqué.

- Tu n'as pas peur pour ton jugement ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien je pourrais te dire qu'Albus va se démener comme un diable pour que j'échappe à Azkaban ou que je suis aussi langue de plomb ou que j'ai de quoi monnayer ma libération. Mais ce ne sont que des considérations matérielles. Qu'on me condamne ou non importe peu : je suis déjà mort depuis longtemps.

- Tu as ta femme, intervint Alice.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce que je suis réellement et du fait que je ne suis plus son mari.

- Il y a toujours de l'espoir, prêcha Franck.

- L'espoir fait vivre, contrecarra Harry, mais le sursis de vie qu'il te donne ne te rendra pas heureux. J'aurais du mourir il y a longtemps. Cela m'aurait épargné de voir mon fils finir ainsi.

Les deux Aurors ne dirent plus rien par la suite, trop déconcertés par les paroles du jeune homme.

Harry mangea en silence.

Lorsque le moment fut venu, les Aurors et Harry sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Harry fut surpris d'y croiser ses amis et aussi des Serpentards. Ils se chamaillaient, ou plutôt se battaient. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry et les Aurors, ils s'arrêtèrent net et se précipitèrent vers eux. Les Aurors les arrêtèrent.

Harry nota la présence des Maraudeurs, de Lily et d'Émilie, mais aussi des Mangemorts Bellatrix, Evan, Antonin, Walden, et puis de ceux qu'il espéraient ne plus être des futurs Mangemorts: Severus et Wilbertha.

- Harry, commença James. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- N'avancez plus, ordonna Franck ou vous serez en état d'arrestation.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Lily à bonne distance.

Harry lui sourit. Même si elle n'était pas sa mère, elle était merveilleuse.

- Ce jeune homme est en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Jane Raste, annonça Alice. Alors laissez nous passer.

- Tu n'as pas pu faire cela !

- Si, répondit Harry tout en dévisageant Bellatrix. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- On venait aux nouvelles et pour savoir si tu avais changé d'avis.

- J'ai un message pour Voldemort et un autre pour toi. Par lequel veux-tu que je commence ?

- Le premier.

Les autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- Dis lui de profiter de sa dernière journée, car demain il sera mort.

- Voldemort est déjà mort, le coupa Franck.

- Vous avez malheureusement un train de retard. Il a été ressuscité il y a de cela quelques jours.

- Impossible, intervint Alice.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres ne se laissera pas tué facilement.

- Nous verrons.

- Tu-sais-qui est mort, répéta Franck tout en se rendant compte que personne ne l'écoutait.

- Et quel est mon message, demanda Bella.

- Renonce immédiatement à être Mangemort et jure-le sur ta magie.

- Sinon, demanda Bella.

- Sinon, je te bannis de Poudlard immédiatement.

- Tu ne peux pas faire cela.

- Je peux tout faire. Alors ?

- Je ne suis pas une Mangemort, commença-t-elle en regardant les Auror. Et je ne vois pas l'utilité de le jurer sur ma magie.

- Bien, nota Harry. Ma proposition est la même pour vous sept. Alors ?

- Sept ? demanda Sirius. Il n'y a que six Serpentard.

- Mon message s'adresse aussi à Peter.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs regardèrent Peter comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Sirius. Peter n'est pas un Mangemort.

Peter, dévisagea Harry, se rappelant sûrement de leur conversation, il y a de cela plusieurs jours. Il acquiesça.

- Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que jamais je ne serais un Mangemort. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à servir un homme comme V… Vol… Voldemort.

Harry lui sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Je suis fier de toi Peter. N'oublie jamais ses paroles et celles que nous avons échangées. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et de courageux. Sans toi les Maraudeurs n'existeraient pas.

- Il n'avait pas besoin de le jurer pour qu'on en soit sûr, s'énerva James.

- Si Peter l'a fait, alors moi aussi, enchaina Sirius. Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que jamais je ne serais un Mangemort. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à servir un homme comme Voldemort.

- Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que jamais je ne serais un Mangemort. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à servir un homme comme Voldemort, reprit Remus.

- Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que jamais je ne serais un Mangemort. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à servir un homme comme Voldemort, clôtura James.

- Car nous sommes les Maraudeurs, commença Sirius.

- Parce que nous sommes et serons toujours amis, finit Peter.

Harry fut ému par leur amitié. Certains avaient de la chance.

- Et vous ? lança Harry aux autres Serpentards.

Wilbertha se retourna vers ses camarades de classes puis s'avança d'un pas.

- Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que jamais je ne serais un Mangemort. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à servir un homme comme Voldemort ou mon père.

- Non, cria Bellatrix qui voulut frapper la jeune Malfoy mais fut arrêté par les deux Aurors, un peu perdus.

- Félicitation Wilbertha. Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix.

- Mais tu es une Malfoy, bégaya Sirius.

- Et tu es un Black, rétorqua-t-elle. Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions ?

Les Maraudeur restèrent sans voix. Lily amorça un sourire timide. Emilie elle en fut très ravie :

- J'étais sure que mon amie d'enfance ne pouvait pas être une meurtrière.

- Oh Emilie, me pardonneras tu ?

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Betty.

Les jeunes filles s'enlacèrent alors que des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulaient de leur yeux.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer, commença James, parce que là je suis un peu perdu.

- Émilie et Wilbertha on eut le même précepteur avant Poudlard, précisa Lily. Elles étaient très amies, à l'époque. À leur arrivée à Poudlard, elles ont été réparties dans deux maisons ennemies. Très vite, elles ont du cesser de se voir ou de se parler. Les vieilles querelles Gryffondor-Serpentard ont eu raison de leur amitié. Mais c'est idiot, continua Lily en dévisageant Severus. Nous sommes tous pareils. Ne vivons pas dans la haine de l'autre. Il y a déjà assez d'horreur dehors. James et ses amis ont fait des erreurs et ils ont été stupides. Tu as aussi fait des erreurs. Faisons table rase et reviens-moi, Severus. Mon ami me manque à moi aussi.

Severus cilla imperceptiblement.

- C'est ton unique chance, précisa Harry. Tu es intelligent. Vois ce que Lily t'a offert et voit ce qu'ils t'ont offert. Réfléchis-y objectivement. Et puis laisse parler tes sentiments. Les deux te diront que c'est avec Lily et Wilbertha que tu seras heureux.

- J'ai déjà la marque, avoua Severus, il est trop tard pour moi.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, corrigea Harry. Et tu le sais très bien. Prouve que le courage n'appartient pas qu'aux Gryffondor.

Severus se noya quelques secondes dans les yeux de Lily, puis acquiesça.

- Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie, commença-t-il d'une voix froide, que jamais plus je ne servirais Voldemort. J'abandonne mon état de Mangemort, et jure de ne plus jamais rien faire qui répondrait à cette définition.

Severus abaissa sa baguette et vint se poster à coté de Lily et Wilbertha. Lily lui prit la main et lui sourit, heureuse de le retrouver définitivement. James posa un bras possessif sur Lily, mais esquissa un hochement de tête envers Severus, en signe de respect.

- Plus que quatre. Bellatrix, Evan, Antonin, Walden ? Un autre, tenté de venir du coté lumineux de la force, commença Harry ?

- Walden, s'avança Emilie tout en lui prenant les mains. Je t'en prie. Construisons notre vie loin de toutes ces horreurs. Nous pouvons être heureux !

Le garçon la regarda, puis regarda ses trois autres amis. Il hésitait.

- Si tu vas avec elle, tu es un homme mort, commença Antonin. Par le sang qui est le tien, reprend toi Walden.

Le garçon sembla se décider et lâcha les mains de sa fiancée.

- Non, je n'ai pas une hésitation. Je ne ferai jamais ce serment. J'en ai déjà fait un avec Emilie et je le regrette maintenant. Wilbertha et Severus sont surement sous sortilège de confusion, mais moi non. Je sais que la pureté du sang nous donne notre magie. Je ne me résoudrais jamais à vivre parmi des sangs de bourbes.

Ses trois amis le félicitèrent et Émilie éclata en sanglots, très vite consolée par Wilbertha. Sirius voulut donner un coup de poing au Serpentard, mais là encore les Auror les arrêtèrent.

Harry comprit que les dés étaient lancés. Plus personne ne changerait de position.

- Je compte jusqu'à cinq. Si dans cinq secondes vous n'avez pas fait le serment, alors je vous bannirai.

- Laisse tombé nous n'avons pas peur de toi, précisa Bellatrix.

- Un, deux,

- Même si tu arrives à nous bannir, rajouta Antonin, Lui te tuera.

- Nous verrons. Trois.

- Walden, cria Emilie. Je t'en prie.

- Quatre,

Le jeune Serpentard cracha au visage de sa fiancée.

- Et cinq.

- Harry, intervint Franck je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Soit vous essayez de m'en empêcher et je me devrais de vous attaquer, sois vous me laissez faire. Je ne vais pas les tuer. Juste les bannir. Je le jure.

- Tu n'es qu'un élève, intervint Alice, tu ne peux pas les bannir.

- Je le peux. La question est plutôt, allez vous me laisser faire ce qui est juste ou bien essayer vainement de m'en empêcher.

- Je vais t'en empêcher. Nous sommes…

- Laisse faire, intervint Franck.

- Quoi !

- On ne peut rien contre lui. Il est trop fort. Nous ne sommes rien à coté. Ce qui ce passe ici nous dépasse. Tu ne l'empêcheras pas de faire ce qu'il décide et tu risquerais de te blesser. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque pour notre enfant.

- Mais…

- Félicitation, se réjouit Harry, comprenant qu'Alice était enceinte. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous.

- Euh Harry tu ne les bannis pas ? demanda Sirius.

- Si, si. Désolé pour le contretemps.

Harry prit sa baguette et commença un rituel de sang. Il se coupa la main par un sort mineur et laissa son sang couler le long du mur du couloir. Il traça avec son sang un étendard sommaire de Poudlard. Il y plaça les signes tribaux représentant les animaux et plaça au centre le signe du dragon.

- Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été institués en tant que directeur de cette école, je demande que soient bannis les élèves Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Walden MacNair, et Bellatrix Black. Plus jamais ils ne pourront fouler les terres sacrées de Poustandorff da largordon. À plusieurs reprises ces élèves ont tentés de pervertir et de réveiller le dragon de Poudlard. Celui-ci s'est enfin réveillé et je demande que son jugement suive ma demande. Je le demande en tant que directeur, fils de Salazar Serpentard et de Goddric Gryffondor, mais aussi en tant qu'élève et serviteur. Par la magie qui est mienne, je t'en conjure, dragon de Poudlard, banni ces personnes immédiatement et conduit les aux portes de cette école, qu'elles ne puissent plus jamais souiller en souiller la terre.

Puis rien ne se passa.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea, tant ils étaient captivés par le rituel. Puis Bellatrix se mit à rire

- Que de la poudre aux yeux. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Mais à peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'un dragon fantomatique sortit de la rune, et se mit à grandir très rapidement de telle sorte qu'il n'aurait physiquement pas pu tenir dans le couloir. Mais il traversait les murs avec facilité et lorsqu'il devint assez grand, il prit les quatre élèves Serpentards dans ses griffes et s'envola à travers les couloirs.

Émilie pleura à chaudes larmes.

- C'était… Ouah, se décida soudain Sirius en se précipitant vers Harry.

- Je n'ai pas fini, l'interrompit Harry. Il faut que je renferme le dragon.

Le silence perdura. Harry patienta les paupières clauses. Toute personne qui invoquait le dragon devait s'en justifier. Lorsque finalement la créature mythique revint pour le défier, elle lut en lui comme personne auparavant. Ce fut douloureux.

- Tu les as exclus pour des fautes qu'ils n'ont pas encore commises, l'accusa une voix en lui.

- Ils avaient tous la marque. Ils avaient déjà le mal en eux.

- La marque de Salazar. Ceci ne faisait pas d'eux des êtres maléfiques.

- Alors tue-moi, exigea Harry.

- Ce ne serait pas une peine pour toi. Je pourrais t'exclure de Poudlard toi aussi, mais le sang des maîtres circule en toi.

- Ne les fait pas revenir ici, le pria Harry.

- Leur bannissement est et sera maintenu. Considère cela comme une faveur pour services rendus. Une faveur que j'accord au garçon qui, dans un autre temps et dans un autre monde a sauvé cette école de la destruction, et a permis à celle-ci de poursuivre sa vocation première : l'enseignement. Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me convoquer pour ce genre de raisons.

Harry rouvrit les yeux.

- Est-ce que ca va, demanda Lily. Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que tu fermais les yeux.

- Oui. Je dois encore effacer cette fresque.

Harry regarda son sang séché sur le mur se diluer lentement sous l'effet de son sort d'_aquamanti_.

- Harry, est ce que tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? intervint enfin Wilbertha.

- Qui es-tu ? demandèrent Severus et Alice en même temps.

- Je me nomme Harry Potter. Je suis le fils de Lily et James Potter. Filleul de Sirius Black. Je fus élevé par des Moldu suite à la trahison de Peter Pettigrew. Je suis aussi un Horcruxe, réceptacle de l'âme de Voldemort. Je suis aussi élève de Poudlard, élève de Severus Snape et Remus Lupin. Je fus l'ami d'un sorcier de sang pur, Ron Weasley, et d'une fille de Moldus, Hermione Granger. Je fus aussi l'ami de Neville, fils d'Alice et Franck Londubat. Je suis l'ennemi juré de Voldemort, un survivant, un résistant. Je fus un héros. Je suis aussi directeur de cette école. Puis je suis devenu malgré moi le réceptacle des âmes d'Albus Dumbledore et Dobby, elfe de maison. Je suis un meurtrier. Je suis le mari de Ginny Weasley, et je fus le père de son enfant. Mais aujourd'hui je crois que je ne suis plus que quatre âmes en errance. Je ne suis plus rien.

Devant leur silence, Harry les regarda tour à tour :

- Ai-je répondu à votre question ? Puis-je aller enterrer mon fils ?

Ses amis ou camarades restèrent sans réaction.

- Franck, Alice? tenta une dernière fois Harry avant de prendre la direction du cimetière.

- Attend Harry ! se reprit Lily.

Ceci eut le mérite de sortir les autres de leur torpeur. Les Aurors et les élèves le rejoignirent.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Je te remercie de ta proposition, mais je préfère y aller seul, avec ma femme et mon père adoptif.

- Mais… je n'ai pas tout compris,… mais je suis ta mère, hein ?

- Non, tu es Lily, une jeune adolescente de Gryffondor, préfète en chef qui n'a pour but immédiat que de réussir son devoir et de voir ou la mènera son histoire avec un jeune James Potter. Non, tu n'es pas ma mère. J'en suis désolé et aussi heureux pour toi. Au moins tu ne finiras pas ta vie en hurlant après Voldemort d'épargner la vie de ton fils.

Devant le geste de Sirius, Harry rajouta :

- Pour les questions, ce sera plus tard. Je pense avoir le droit de faire le deuil de mon fils en paix. Nous avons tout le temps, de toute façon.

Ses camarades respectèrent son souhait avec plus ou moins de facilités. Remus dut tout de même tenir Sirius.

- Allons-y, continua Harry, pour Franck et Alice, la journée n'est pas encore finie et la nuit sera longue. Mais la fin est proche.

**Fin du Chapitre**

A dans 2 semaines environ (j'avoue ne pas tenir forcément les délais).


	33. L'ame'nistie

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : T

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008 (merci grandement). **

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Je sais que certains ont été déçus de la tournure des événements et je dois avouer que le chapitre précédent était un peu en rupture avec les autres chapitres. Il était rapide, fouilli. C'était à l'époque voulu. En me relisant je me dis que peut-être j'aurais du faire autrement. Merci en tout cas à toutes vos reviews, et même celle qui ne font pas forcément totalement plaisir tant qu'elle me font progresser dans mon écriture.

Ah au fait cela fait un an pile poil que cette fic a été postée sur fanfiction. Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et ceux qui sotn arrivés en cours de route.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 33 L'âme'nistie

Harry était aux cotés de Ginny, Pompom et Albus. Avec les deux Aurors qui se tenaient en retrait, ils étaient six personnes à assister au départ de son fils.

Albus avait choisi une place près d'un arbre magnifique et Harry apprécia du regard l'emplacement où son fils demeurerait à jamais. Ginny fit un discours et pleura beaucoup. Harry aurait bien voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais la dispute du matin l'en dissuada. Ginny ne le regarda pas une seule fois.

Albus parla aussi, mais Harry ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Le directeur lui fit signe, et Harry se rapprocha de la tombe, avec une marguerite à la main. Il regarda quelques seconde son bébé, son magnifique bébé, puis il s'agenouilla et laissa échapper sa magie.

Normalement, quelqu'un l'aurait recouvert de terre et aurait installé la pierre tombale. Mais Harry voulait le faire lui-même. Petit à petit la terre alentour remplit le trou dans lequel reposait son fils. Harry fit ériger une stèle de diamant afin que ceux qui un jour parcourraient ce cimetière sachent que cet enfant avait été aimé et regretté. Sur la plaque, il y grave les mots suivants :

_Ici repose l'enfant de Ginny et Harry Dumbledore qui leur a été enlevé trop tôt pour que son nom ne lui ait été soufflé à l'oreille. Aimé et regretté à jamais._

- James, sanglota Ginny. James, c'est comme cela que j'aurais aimé que nous le nommions.

Harry acquiesça et rajouta l'épitaphe suivant : _Que son nom ne soit pas oublié : ici gis, James Dumbledore_.

Ginny prit la main d'Harry, et celui-ci la prit compulsivement dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de chaleur humaine, pour réchauffer son cœur qui ne voulait plus battre. Ginny explosa et laissa éclater son chagrin.

- J'ai besoin de toi Harry. Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

Harry lui caressa le dos doucement tout en regardant Albus passé à coté de lui. Le directeur chuchotait avec les deux Aurors. Surement négociait-il un délai avant qu'Harry ne soit amené aux tribunaux.

Harry tenait entre ses bras la seule et unique personne qu'il aimait. Tout le reste il l'avait perdu. Il était détruit.

- Tu sais que tu as été la seule belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

- Avec notre fils, corrigea Ginny.

- Oui. Mais notre fils faisait partie de toi et de moi. Tu es la seule chose que je regretterai. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne peux pas t'apporter mon soutien. Je suis trop fatigué de vivre.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se décida. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il gardait cette idée tapie au fond de lui et qu'il n'osait l'exprimer tout haut. C'était bête.

- Ginny, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je suis mort hier avec notre fils. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime mais je ne veux plus vivre. L'amour n'est réservé qu'aux vivants. Je suis mort, répéta Harry.

- Quoi ! coassa-t-elle.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement, puis se détacha lentement d'elle. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ces cheveux roux ondulaient et bougeaient légèrement grâce à la brise. Ses yeux bouffis par les pleurs n'avaient pas pour autant perdus cet éclat qu'il aimait tant.

Il jeta un regard vers Albus. Celui-ci ne présentait pas encore de signes de fatigues comme son mentor. Il avait déjà des cheveux blancs et une barbe assortie, mais ses yeux pétillaient encore malgré les drames. Son mentor avait cessé d'espérer à son retour des cachots de Voldemort. Et encore, c'était à ce moment qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais peut-être était-ce bien avant. Harry lui sourit puis lui murmura silencieusement, par le mouvement de ses lèvres qu'il l'aimait. Albus dut comprendre car il commença à crier:

- Non, Harry !

Mais Harry transplana, loin de l'école, loin du cimetière et loin de sa femme, loin des Aurors, loin de tout.

Il atterrit dans une clairière proche de pré-au-lard. Il n'était pas parti bien loin. Il voulait pour faire ce qu'il devait faire, être dans un endroit rassurant et familier. Il avait choisi ce lopin de terre herbeux, non loin de la cabane hurlante. Il y avait passé de longues heures avec Ginny. Il ne doutait pas que c'était dans un de ces coins à l'abri des regards que son enfant, James, avait été conçu.

Harry s'installa sous un arbre et repassa sa décision dans tous les sens. Oui, il était prêt.

Il allait fusionner ses quatre âmes. Ainsi il ne serait plus Harry Potter, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Il serait un nouvel être.

Harry se concentra et vérifia que toutes les cloisons avaient été abolies dans sa tête.

Un instant Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait devenir une fois fusionné. Georges croyait dur comme fer que ses pensées au moment de la fusion avaient beaucoup influencé les traits que le nouvel être avait de lui. Georges n'avait que deux obsessions: rester pour toujours le frère de Fred, et être un atout pour la guerre que menait Harry contre Voldemort. Ces traits s'étaient ancrés dans le loup-homme qu'il était devenu.

Que voulait-il garder de lui? Surement pas son don pour tuer. Peut-être son don pour voler alors ? Ou bien ses souvenirs ? Non, cela il n'en voulait plus. Il préférait devenir amnésique. Alors que voulait-il garder de lui ? Il voulait aller tuer Voldemort. Il ne pouvait le faire maintenant car il ne savait pas ou se trouvait la coupe. Sans cela il ne pouvait détruire le Horcruxe et donc anéantir le mage noir. Oui il voulait garder le lien avec les Horcruxes. Mais cela ce n'était pas gênant en soit. Quand Voldemort allait fusionner avec lui alors il saurait. Il n'aurait pas besoin de ce lien. Ce n'était donc pas important. Par contre, il ne voulait pas devenir un mage noir. Il voulait être un mage de lumière, comme Albus Dumbledore. De cela il en était certain. Peut être pourrait-il penser lors de sa fusion à favoriser Albus Dumbledore.

N'avait-il vraiment rien de lui, de beau qu'il voulait garder ? Son amour pour Ginny. Oui son amour avait été beau et merveilleux. Il avait fait de Harry Potter quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Non pas pour avoir tué mais pour avoir aimé.

S'il devait garder des choses en lui, peut-être serait-ce son amour pour Ginny et le fait de faire le bien autour de lui. Même lui, Harry Potter, n'avait agi toute sa vie que pour cette raison. La paix.

Harry essaya de deviner ce que les autres âmes désiraient. Il ne doutait pas que Voldemort essayerait de garder son pouvoir et la protection que lui fournissent ses Horcruxes. Son ambition et ses rêves de domination également. Harry doutait en revanche que la pureté du sang reste une de ses priorités, vu qu'il était lui-même sang-mêlé. Il n'avait fait que profiter de ce mouvement idéologique pour se hisser en haut et dominer le monde. Non, ce n'était pas totalement exact. Il avait du sang de Salazar Serpentard et de cela il était fier. Il pourrait donc vouloir conserver son statut d'héritier. Et puis Voldemort voudrait certainement continuer à être reconnu comme un mage noir.

Harry jaugea ces éventualités avec circonspection. Rester puissant, fourchelangue ou même l'héritier de Serpentard ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'il ne faisait pas le mal autour de lui. Désirer le pouvoir et se considérer au dessus des autres ne lui plaisait pas cependant.

Pourtant c'était aussi un caractère de Dumbledore. Albus voudrait surement qu'il protège cette école. Il ferait aussi son possible pour contenir le caractère destructeur de l'âme de Voldemort. Et enfin, Harry se plaisait à croire qu'Albus demanderait à ce que l'âme d'Harry reste majoritaire dans les traits de caractère du nouvel être.

Cette requête serait surement reprise par Dobby. L'elfe de maison avait toujours été généreux, et n'avait jamais pensé à lui. Surement l'elfe transmettrait au nouvel être sa défiance envers les Malfoy. Peut-être transmettrait-il également le caractère servile des elfes de maisons. Mais Dobby n'était pas vraiment comme cela. Harry espérait en tout cas qu'il aurait la force de caractère de Dobby et autant de courage pour exprimer son opinion que le petit être.

Harry soupira longuement puis se décida enfin à abandonner sa vie.

Dans une concentration ultime, Harry appela les autres âmes à le rejoindre. Ouvrant son esprit à ce qu'il l'entourait, Harry reçu en premier Voldemort. L'âme attendait cette opportunité depuis longtemps.

Harry essaya de se remémorer l'amour qu'il avait pour Ginny et son envie de faire le bien sur cette terre. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer aussi à son souhait de tuer Voldemort lui-même et de repérer les Horcruxes. L'âme de Voldemort entra en lui et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir que l'âme voulait garder tous ses pouvoirs. Il se sentit submerger par son ambition et sa soif de domination. À sa grande surprise cependant, l'âme n'était pas encline à répandre le mal, comme si elle se savait déjà défaite sur ce point. Et chose tout aussi imprévue, mais finalement concevable, Voldemort souhaitait ardemment la mort d'Albus.

Mais sur ce point Harry lutta férocement, et ce fut finalement l'arrivée de l'âme de Dobby qui mit fin à cette exigence. L'elfe semblait déterminé à protéger la bonté d'Harry. Mais Dobby aussi réservait des surprises. Il appuya l'ambition de Voldemort, afin que le nouvel être n'ait jamais de maitre. Mais il exigea que le nouvel être ne fasse jamais souffrir autrui volontairement.

L'âme de Voldemort se révolta et Harry, Dobby et le mage noirs se mirent à combattre férocement pour défendre leurs idées. L'arrivée de la dernière âme, celle d'Albus, changea toute la donne.

Albus s'engouffra dans cette lutte et proposa que le nouvel être devienne directeur de l'école de Poudlard. Tous les quatre avaient aimé et vénéré cette école. Ceci remplirait les ambitions de tous. Aucun maitre ne serait au dessus de Harry. Il pourrait alors influencer les professeurs et leurs enseignements, influençant le monde de la magie même, ce qui répondrait aux attentes de Voldemort, et pourrait protéger les élèves comme le désirait Albus. Enfin, il pourrait créer à l'intérieur de ces murs, un monde où tous seraient égaux, et où régnerait la paix, comme le désirait Harry.

Les trois âmes l'écoutèrent avec attention. Albus construisit petit à petit l'être autour de ce point central, et prit ainsi les rênes de la transformation, sans que les trois autres âmes ne se rendent compte de rien.

Albus proposa de mettre toutes leurs magies et connaissance dans ce nouvel être afin que nul ne puisse l'égaler.

Albus réclama la mort de Voldemort, pour la sécurité de l'école. Aucun ne râla, même pas l'âme du mage noir qui demanda à nouveau la mort du directeur Albus Dumbledore. Albus contrecarra qu'ils auraient besoin de son influence pour s'imposer au monde sorcier comme le nouveau directeur. Voldemort n'accepta qu'après que tous jurèrent de ridiculiser le directeur au moins une fois, lors d'un duel

Albus proposa que l'être se construise sur l'identité d'Harry, car Voldemort et lui-même étaient trop opposés et que Dobby n'était pas humain. Ceci permettrait aussi à l'être de naitre encore jeune, plutôt qu'avec cent ans d'âge. Tous acceptèrent. En particulier son prénom resterait celui d'Harry. Voldemort proposa d'enlever un « r » pour le différencier de l'âme d'Harry. De plus, le H pourrait représenter Harry, le A Albus, le R jedusoR, et le Y dobbY.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Voldemort adorait les jeux de mots. C'était d'une importance cruciale pour lui.

Tous adoptèrent le prénom d'Hary.

Voldemort voulu que le nouvel être soit plus sûr de lui, ce qu'Albus accepta avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Albus demanda à ce qu'Harry soit toujours émerveillé par le monde et reste aussi curieux qu'il l'était, et Dobby enchaina en demandant à ce qu'il garde sa compassion intacte. Harry exigea que le nouvel être n'aime personne d'autre que Ginny. Personne ne sembla s'en étonner. Voldemort voulu aussi que le nouvel être soit moins gentil, mais Albus lui refusa. Un directeur se devait d'être gentil. En alternative, Voldemort proposa qu'Harry soit plus intransigeant. Les trois autres hésitèrent, mais Voldemort y mis un point d'honneur. Si le nouvel être se montrait trop clément, son autorité ne tiendrait pas. Les trois autres âmes acceptèrent à la condition que les enfants bénéficient de plus de mansuétude.

Pour les souvenirs, tous s'accordèrent pour fusionner tous leurs souvenirs et qu'un tri pourrait être fait ultérieurement. Albus voulait que ce tri soit fait immédiatement, mais les trois autres étaient fatigués de parlementer.

Finalement, les quatre âmes acceptèrent la fusion et Harry se sentit soudain disparaître.

Un nouvel être était né.

Le nouvel être nommé Hary ouvrit les yeux.

La première sensation qu'il reconnut fut celle de la magie qui le composait. Il était puissant, très puissant, bien plus puissant que tout autre humain. Il était parfait. Nul homme ne l'égalerait. Il était le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il aimait se savoir puissant.

La seconde pensée fut pour Ginny, celle qui considérait comme sa femme. Personne ne lui prendrait. Il la protégerait envers et contre tout.

Sa troisième pensée fut alors pour Poudlard.

- Oui, je vais faire des grandes choses. Cette école va devenir mienne et personne ne pourra jamais s'attaquer aux élèves. Ni à moi !

Il s'essaya alors à ce qui lui avait été défendu lorsque son âme était encore divisée. Il s'essaya à devenir Animagus. L'animal totem d'Albus avait été un phénix, celui de Voldemort un basilic et celui d'Harry un aigle. La créature représentant sa nouvelle âme lui apparut après quelques instants de méditation. Il était un dragon. Quoi de plus normal, puisque finalement c'était un mélange d'oiseau et de reptile. Grace aux connaissances d'Albus et de Voldemort Harry su immédiatement comment se transformer. Il s'amusa quelques minutes avec sa forme puis reprit forme humaine.

Soudain des milliers de souvenirs convergèrent en lui. Pourquoi maintenant ? L'être s'en étonna mais ne contra pas ce flux de souvenirs. Ces informations lui étaient nécessaires pour devenir ce qu'il était.

Mais il se sentit rapidement suffoquer. L'assimilation de quatre vies était trop dure et trop brutal pour son jeune esprit.

L'être s'évanouit.

- 0 – 0 -0 - 0 – 0 -0 -

C'est une herbe lui frôlant le nez qui le réveilla.

Hary n'avait plus envie de sourire. Les quatre êtres qui le composaient avaient tous voulu mourir d'une certaine façon. Albus et Dobby s'étaient suicidé, Harry aussi en accomplissant cette transformation. Quant à l'âme de Voldemort, elle avait été l'origine de tellement d'horreur et faisait suite à six déchirements de sa propre âme. Comment pourrait-il avoir l'envie de vivre avec ses différents passés ?

Il avait tué sa sœur par sa maladresse, conduit son meilleur ami au suicide en n'ayant pas eu le courage de tuer Hermione, il avait vécu seul et haïs de tous, et sa fiancée Gigi, l'elfe de maison, avait été assassinée par Malfoy. Avait-il eut des moments heureux ? Oui lui souffla sa mémoire. Poudlard, sa femme Ginny. Mais qu'était-elle face à tous ses souvenirs ?

Pourquoi lui avoir donné la vie dans ces conditions ? C'était monstrueux et lâche de leur part. Ils avaient préférer se tuer pour lui donner naissance à lui, Hary. Mais avaient-ils pensé que lui ne voulait pas de leurs souvenirs ? Avaient-ils pensé à son bonheur ?

Hary entra dans une colère noire et réfléchit immédiatement à ce qu'il allait faire. Ces quatre adultes avaient été irresponsables. Harry pouvait encore être excusé pour son jeune âge mais les autres !

Il allait devoir remettre les choses en place et rapidement, s'il voulait continuer à vivre, reconquérir Ginny et devenir directeur de l'école. Et soudain un plan se forma dans son esprit. Un plan machiavélique et dangereux. Mais un plan qu'il ne doutait pas allait réussir.

Et la première étape était de tuer Voldemort. Sans cela il ne pourrait jamais reconstruire sa vie.

Hary se concentra sur les données qu'il possédait. La coupe d'Helga était dans une crypte abandonnée de la famille des Dumbledore. Comique tout de même.

Hary y transplana directement. La crypte était remplie de sorts pour empêcher quiconque d'y rentrer. Voldemort n'avait simplement pas pensé que quelqu'un puisse y transplaner directement. Ceci lui évita une perte de temps inutile. Sa mémoire lui dicta tous les sorts apposés sur la coupe. Hary les retira facilement et emporta l'objet avec lui auprès des autres Horcruxes.

Albus était là.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa Hary. J'ai prévu une discussion avec vous, mais pour plus tard.

- Tu n'es pas Harry ! Réalisa Albus.

- Si proche, précisa le nouvel être. Restez ici, je serais de retour dans une ou deux heures tout au plus. Nous aurons alors à parler.

Hary prit tous les Horcruxes et s'en alla. Il les détruisit chacun leur tour, avec l'épée de Goddric Gryffondor.

Tout ceci était d'une facilité déconcertante.

Hary se focalisa sur la suite de son plan.

Détruire Voldemort. Ce serait tout aussi facile, il n'en doutait pas. Non ce qui serait difficile ce serait de convaincre Albus de la suite de son plan. Mais il verrait plus tard. D'abord il avait du Mangemort à chasser.

**Fin du chapitre. **

Désolée pour la longueur entre les publications. Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement les 2 derniers chapitres. Mais bon… Je suppose que vous me pardonnerez si je suis un peu, légèrement, en retard ? Hein ?


	34. Mémoire cond'ame'née

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : T

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008**

Merci aux reviewer anonymes.

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 34 Mémoire cond'ame'née

Hary était agenouillé derrière un bosquet. Il scrutait Voldemort, supposé être le plus puissant et cruel des mages noirs. L'homme était assis sur un siège blanc qui jurait avec ses vêtements noirs. Seule sa peau était assortie au mobilier. D'un blanc laiteux, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour. Son nez n'était plus qu'esquissé et sa bouche un fin trait rouge pale. Finalement, la seule touche de couleur dans cet être immonde était ses yeux rouges sang qui n'exprimaient que haine et destruction.

Un instant Hary se demanda comment être tel que lui pouvait avoir des liens avec sa personne. À se demander si la partie d'âme que Harry avait enfouie pendant des années n'était pas celle qui renfermait le peu d'humanité de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ou au contraire, l'homme avait toujours eu une once d'humanité et sa résurrection la lui avait enlevée? Ceci resterait un mystère.

Deux Mangemorts entouraient Voldemort. Malfoy père et Astom. Hary ne les avaient jamais rencontré mais Harry et Voldemort si. Il lui était donc facile avec leurs connaissances de savoir qui était ces hommes, mais surtout quelles étaient leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

Pour Malfoy c'était très simple. Il était imbu de sa personne. Son pouvoir et son sang l'avaient rendu trop sûr de lui. Lors des combats sa garde était souvent le dernier de ses soucis, ce qui constituait sa plus grande faiblesse. Sa défense était l'attaque et c'était là son atout. Dans un duel, Malfoy s'avérait un redoutable attaquant. Mais c'est dans le monde politique qu'il faisait un carnage. Ses relations et son sens développé du chantage l'amenait à tirer les ficelles du pouvoir politique avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses bonnes manières et sa réputation étaient sans tâche, ce qui permettait à Voldemort d'avoir un Mangemort bien établi au sein du ministère sans que personne ne s'en doute. L'homme lui avait aussi amené beaucoup de prétendants Mangemorts.

M. Astom était le parfait complément de M. Malfoy. D'un naturel assez rustre,il détestait les mondanités. Issu de seulement trois générations de sang pur, Astom désirait ardemment faire ses preuves et montrer qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien que les vieilles familles de sang pur. En combat, sa garde était parfaite et son attaque aussi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs perdu aucun duel si ce n'est un mach nul contre Dumbledore lui-même. Toutes ses victoires se terminaient par la mort de son adversaire. Il maîtrisait aussi un joli panel de tortures magiques et Moldues. C'était de loin le préféré de Voldemort, si l'on pouvait le qualifier ainsi.

Les trois Mangemorts qui étaient à coté de Voldemort, Hary les reconnut encore plus aisément. C'était trois des quatre élèves Serpentard que le jeune Gryffondor avait exclu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier, et Walden MacNair. Il se demanda où pouvait bien être le quatrième, Antonin Dolohov.

Les trois jeunes apprentis ne semblaient pas très à l'aise. Bellatrix présentait même les séquelles d'une personne ayant reçu un doloris. Les jeunes gens s'expliquaient avec Voldemort et celui-ci ne semblait pas heureux de ce qu'ils lui disaient.

Soudain Voldemort cria :

- Assez.

Le mage noir appliqua sa baguette sur son épaule. Aussitôt de nombreux Mangemorts arrivèrent. Hary en comptabilisa cinquante-sept.

- Mes Mangemorts, commença Voldemort, mes disciples ici présents m'ont appris une très fâcheuse nouvelle. Un garçon nommé Harry Tomson Dumbledore, et que peut-être certains d'entre vous connaissent, à oser prétendre qu'il me tuerait avant la fin de la journée.

Certains Mangemorts rirent pour montrer leur incrédulité.

- Je sais, je sais, cela parait incroyable. Mais pour autant je n'apprécie pas les menaces de mort. J'ai donc décidé que nous allions attraper ce jeune homme et le tuer. Aujourd'hui. Ainsi sa prédiction se retournera contre lui.

- Mais il est à Poudlard, commença un homme.

Voldemort lui jeta un doloris.

- On ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle.

Ses compagnons ne firent aucun geste pour aider le pauvre malheureux qui avait osé intervenir. Quand le Doloris prit fin, l'homme encapuchonné resta de longues minutes par terre. Puis avec difficulté il se releva :

- Mes excuses mon seigneur.

Voldemort en parut satisfait.

- Je disais donc que Je veux que vous me retrouviez ce garçon et que vous le tuiez. Si mes informations sont exactes, il se trouverait au Ministère, dans une cellule du quartier des Aurors. Je veux donc que nous attaquions le Ministère. Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont amollis durant ma courte absence. Cela ne vous fera pas de mal de faire quelques exercices.

Quelques Mangemorts se montrèrent impatients.

- Vous pouvez tuer et détruire tout ce que vous voulez. Mais n'oubliez pas l'objectif premier. Tuer le garçon nommé Harry Dumbledore.

Un mot et Voldemort allait les congédier. Un mot et Hary ne pourrait en aucun cas gérer l'attaque du ministère à lui seul. Mais s'il se dévoilait maintenant il ne pourrait rien faire contre autant de magiciens. Il pourrait les tuer tous mais tous ne méritaient pas la mort, et tous méritaient un jugement.

Hary soupira. Ces hommes avaient tués et torturé. Ne pouvait-il pas passer outre ? Quelle clémence pouvait-il donner à ce genre d'individus ? Hary réfléchit rapidement aux possibilités puis songea qu'à l'exception d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, tous avaient déjà tué une personne. Considérant cela et les pouvoirs que le ministère avaient donné à Harry, il pouvait peut-être les attaquer dès maintenant. Au moins pourrait-il tester la limite de ses pouvoirs. Et puis sortir indemne de cette bataille n'était pas forcément dans ses priorités.

Hary prit douze pommes de pin et actionna sa magie pour en faire des portoloins. Voldemort se retourna immédiatement vers lui.

Après avoir lancé un sort d'antitransplanage, Hary se releva et toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui.

- Bonjour Tom.

- Attrapez-le, hurla Voldemort. C'est Harry Dumbledore.

Hary érigea un bouclier et se déplaça en transplanant d'une cible à l'autre. A chaque fois il reproduisit les mêmes et identiques gestes : il mettait une pomme de pin dans la main de la personne, lui prenait sa baguette et actionnait avec son mot de passe le portoloin.

Les douze Mangemorts ciblés disparurent immédiatement, ayant gagné un aller simple pour les cellules de la Ruche. Les Aurors allaient être très surpris.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, Hary s'arrêta au milieu de la clairière. Très vite tous les Mangemorts restant lui lancèrent des sorts mais Hary les bloqua soit par une barrière magique soit en sautant ou en faisant un pas de côté.

- Comment vas-tu ? continua Hary, tout en évitant à nouveau un sort. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste pour la disparition de tes Mangemorts.

- Tuez-le !

Mais Harry esquiva encore et encore les sorts.

- Arrêtez, ordonna le mage noir devant l'incapacité de ses hommes à appréhender Hary. Que me veux-tu ? Tu veux me rejoindre ?

- Non, je veux vous tuer. Harry vous a prédit votre mort, je veille à ce que cela soit fait.

- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne, rigola Voldemort.

- Non. Je ne suis pas Harry mais Hary.

- C'est la même chose ! s'énerva le mage noir, incapable d'entendre la différence.

- Et pourtant,… Si vous aviez eu Harry devant vous, peut-être aurait-il prit le temps de capturer vos Mangemorts avant de vous tuer. Mais moi, je ne suis pas aussi clément. Aucun de vous ne ressortira vivant.

- Nous sommes nombreux et toi tu es seul.

- Vous êtes quarante-cinq. Et ce sera pour moi un jeu d'enfant.

- Vraiment ?

Hary se trancha la main et s'entoura d'un filet de sang, tandis qu'il chantonna une litanie très noire, qu'Harry avait actionné déjà une fois pour tuer le sorcier vaudou et le nécromancien. Conscient du résultat, Hary y mis un quart de sa force. Il voulait que tous meurent immédiatement.

Voldemort sembla identifier le sort car il réagit aussi soudainement. Il creusa en terre un abri. Les autres Mangemorts ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire. Lucius creusa lui aussi un trou, imitant son maître, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Astom, lui, décida de l'attaquer, mais à peine eut il fait quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta. Des traits se découpèrent sur sa peau blanche. Des quadrillages qui montraient qu'il avait déjà perdu. Alors comme si un coup de signal avait retentit tous ses quadrillages découpèrent la chaire de l'homme et des dizaines de Mangemorts. Ces petits cubes sans cohésion, se dispersèrent par terre.

Hary grimaça. Ce sort était vraiment immonde.

Lorsque le rituel fut fini, Hary se sentit légèrement fatigué mais rien de bien méchant.

Voldemort sortit de sous terre avec le sourire et Malfoy l'imita quelques secondes après, complètement choqué face à ce qu'il voyait : des cubes de cadavres partout mélangé à des bouts écorces ou des brins d'herbes.

- Impossible souffla-t-il effrayé.

- Tu croyais peut-être m'avoir avec ce sort, s'amusa Voldemort. Mais tu t'es planté. Je connaissais la procédure pour ne pas être touché. Maintenant tu as perdu beaucoup de magie et je vais pouvoir te tuer facilement.

- Je savais que tu allais l'éviter puisque c'est toi-même qui me l'as appris Tom. Je voulais simplement libérer la place avant notre combat. Je vois qu'il en reste un. Est-ce que tu le tues ou bien je m'en charge ?

- À toi l'honneur.

- Maître ! hurla Malfoy, affolé.

Hary se rapprocha avec une vitesse inhumaine et lui planta sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

- Adieu Malfoy. Tu n'aurais pas du me maltraiter comme tu l'as fais durant tant d'années. Même les plus faibles peuvent un jour devenir forts. Et les erreurs se payent toujours.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je ne te connais que depuis quelques semaines.

- Oh, mais je suis ton elfe de maison Dobby. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? s'amusa Hary. Adieu.

Le visage de Malfoy se transforma en étonnement et se figea pour toujours dans cette position. Harry venait de lui lancer un sort d'Avada Kedavra.

- Efficace, commenta Voldemort qui n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt devant cette mise à mort.

- Je vois que la mort des tiens ne t'émeut toujours pas.

- Aucunement. D'où nous connaissons-nous ?

- Oh je suis une partie de toi, un Horcruxe que tu as fait par erreur.

- Vraiment, je pense que je m'en rappellerais.

- Je viens d'un monde parallèle. Quelque peu différent de celui-ci.

- Intéressant. Et dans ce monde, sommes-nous ennemis, ou es-tu mon disciple ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, car je t'ai tué.

- Et comment t'y es-tu pris ?

- Je t'ai tué avec l'épée de Gryffondor, après avoir détruit tous tes Horcruxes.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du mage noir.

- Je n'étais pas content d'être tué, mais j'ai survécu dans le corps d'Harry.

Voldemort ne comprit pas cette dernière phrase, mais comment l'aurait-il pu ? Hary avait déjà du mal à trier ses souvenirs. Il voyait bien la mort de Voldemort, mais il la voyait à la fois des yeux de Harry et de ceux de Voldemort. C'était perturbant. De quoi perdre la tête.

- Tu es fou !

- C'est possible, mais ce ne sera plus ton problème car comme je te l'ai prédit. Tu mourras aujourd'hui.

- Je suis plus difficile à battre que tu ne crois et ce sort t'a épuisé.

- Ce sort ne m'a prit qu'un quart de ma magie.

- Impossible ! Ce serait inhumain.

- Pourtant tu t'y connais en inhumain, Tom. Aller, assez discuté. J'aimerais bien te tuer avant le lever du soleil, comme je l'avais stipulé à Bellatrix.

- Cela ne te laisse que quelques minutes. Tu es bien trop sûr de toi.

- Non, je me trouve modeste, s'il me reste quelques minutes.

Sur ces paroles, Harry se rapprocha de Voldemort avec sa vitesse inhumaine, et se transforma en dragon. Voldemort ne dut pas à s'attendre à cela car il lui lança sort sur sort. Mais à part les impardonnables, les écailles du dragon étaient imperméables à toute magie. Et il était si facile pour lui d'éviter ces sorts. Le temps que Voldemort réagisse en lui lançant des sorts impardonnables, Hary était déjà sur lui. De sa mâchoire, il attrapa Voldemort et le broya d'un coup sec. Après quelques secondes de mastication, Harry le recracha et se retransforma en jeune adolescent.

- Si facile.

Hary se demanda soudain si Voldemort était vraiment aussi puissant que ce que les gens disaient. Sûrement, mais les sorciers avaient tendance à commencer par des petits sorts pour se tester. Quelle erreur ! C'était souvent l'incertitude qui les faisait faire cela. Mais quand on était puissant comme lui et qu'on savait ce qu'on voulait, alors il valait mieux y aller d'un coup sec et tuer le plus rapidement possible. Même les plus faibles pouvaient trouver des sorts mortels s'ils étaient poussés à bout. Voldemort était puissant, il valait mieux en finir le plus rapidement, et pour cela la force brute était la meilleure des solutions.

Hary fut légèrement déçu de la rapidité du combat. Il s'attendait à mieux quand même.

Hary retourna le corps déchiqueté d'un pied. Non il était définitivement mort, ou sinon il était très fort. Comment survivre sans tête et un corps broyé en deux et sans ses membres. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte sous sa forme de dragon.

Devant un tel carnage, il s'effraya lui-même.

Un rayon de soleil l'éblouit.

- Ca y est le soleil vient de se lever.

Et malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il venait d'accomplir, Hary se mit à sourire, satisfait de sa performance. Il venait enfin d'épurer le terrain pour qu'il puisse enfin vivre libre.

Pressé d'y arriver, Hary transplana dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Son directeur était en grande conversation avec M. Santos et M. Potter, le chef et le premier adjoint des Aurors. Assis à coté, il y avait Hernaldo Marto le ministre de la magie lui-même.

Très bien ils allaient lui faciliter la tache.

- Bonjour.

- Harry ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'étonna Albus.

- Nous avons à parler. Asseyez-vous.

- Tu es en état d'arrestation, rapella M. Santos, tu nous suis à la ruche et tu parleras là bas.

- Non, asseyez-vous, ce que j'ai à dire va être long et je ne le dirais pas une seconde fois.

L'Auror ne sembla pas apprécié mais s'exécuta après qu'Albus le lui ait demandé plus gentiment.

- Bien, commença Harry qui prit un petit objet dans sa main et le transforma en portauloin sans même une baguette. Ceci est un portauloin qui vous amènera à la dépouille de Voldemort et de ce qui reste de ses quarante-cinq Mangemorts. Les douze autres sont normalement dans vos cellules.

- Quoi ?!

- Comment as-tu fais pour les amener dans la cellule ?

- Tu as tué Voldemort ?!

- Que veux dire, ce qu'il en reste ?

Harry calma les hommes qui s'étaient levés sous le choc.

- On se calme. J'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas sinon, chaque réponse n'apportera que d'autres questions. Si mon explication n'est pas assez claire, vous poserez vos questions après.

- Est-ce que le sang que… commença Albus.

- C'est sûrement les projections de sang des Mangemorts que j'ai tué, mais laissez moi raconter dans l'ordre sinon on ne va pas y arriver et je vous assure que cela va être le bazar.

- Nous t'écoutons, décida le ministre de la magie faisant taire ses deux subordonnés.

- Bien, je me nomme Hary, H, A, R, Y. Je suis la fusion de quatre âmes que portait le Harry que vous connaissiez. Ce garçon venait d'un monde parallèle comme vous le savez tous à présent. Dans ce monde parallèle, Harry était un Horcruxes de Voldemort. Est-ce qu'ils savent ce que c'est ?

- Oui, confirma Albus.

- Bien, il possédait donc l'âme de Voldemort en lui. Mais cela ne suffisait pas et le mage noir allait gagner. Alors Albus Dumbledore et Dobby, un elfe de maison, s'associèrent pour transférer leur âme dans celle d'Harry, à la manière d'un Horcruxe. Harry devint surpuissant. Il gardait son âme comme prédominante, mais pouvait utiliser la force des trois autres. Cependant cette magie lui échappait parfois. C'est un de ces phénomènes qui l'amena ici. Albus, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, se sentit proche du garçon et le prit en tant qu'élève, à la fois pour l'aider et le surveiller. Ce garçon suite aux événements tragiques de ces derniers jours a décidé de fusionner toutes les âmes en une. Et c'est à ce moment que je suis né.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes une fusion de quatre âmes ?

- Exactement. Cette fusion m'a rendu encore plus fort car elle a beaucoup stabilisé ma magie. Je peux enfin me transformer en Animagus, Albus.

- En quoi te transformes-tu ?

- En dragon.

- L'emblème de Poudlard, chuchota Albus.

- Impossible, intervint Denis Santos. Personne n'a jamais réussi à se transformer en dragon, à part Merlin lui-même.

- Oh arrêtez avec vos « impossibles », sinon on va en avoir pour la soirée. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent M. Santos. Vous savez bien que rien n'est impossible avec moi. Enfin avec Harry. Bref, je suis né. Les âmes ont fait un pacte sur ce que j'allais devenir, les traits de caractère que je garderai. Serais-je plus comme Voldemort ou Dumbledore, ou bien Harry, ou encore Dobby ?

Harry attendit quelques secondes pour faire planer le suspens.

- C'est maintenant là que nous arrivons à un sujet délicat et qui, selon votre décision, déterminera le devenir du monde de la magie.

- Qu'attendez vous de nous, demanda méfiant le ministre de la magie.

Harry déglutit, il allait devoir jouer carte sur table.

- Je suis puissant, comme vous ne pouvez à peine l'imaginer. Il m'a fallut moins d'une heure pour tuer Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

- Voldemort était déjà mort.

- Non, et ne jouez pas à l'idiot Monsieur le ministre. Nous savons tous qu'il a ressuscité il y a de cela plusieurs jours. Vous étiez parti pour une seconde guerre. Je l'ai tué ainsi que tous les Mangemorts qui avaient déjà commis un meurtre. J'ai envoyé tous les autres dans vos cellules. Vous les jugerez vous-même.

- De quel droit as-tu déterminé et appliquer ces sentences toi-même ? s'offusqua Harold Potter.

- Harry avait un ordre du ministère d'éliminer tout Mangemort ayant déjà tué. Je le vois grâce aux auras, précisa Hary. Aucune erreur possible. En tant que langue de plomb, je serais jugé par les langues de plomb et selon leurs normes je n'aurais rien transgressé. Je sais bien que déontologiquement, mes actions sont plus que douteuses, mais légalement, je suis dans les clous.

- Et pour Jane Raste ?

- Elle s'est tué toute seule. Cela va être difficile de me juger pour un suicide.

- Suicide que tu as poussé fortement.

- Cela prête à caution.

Peu désireux de se lancer dans une polémique, Hary changea de sujet.

- Enfin bref, sachez que j'ai tué Voldemort pour deux raisons, la première étant que les quatre âmes qui me composaient désirait sa mort pour trouver la paix.

- Voldemort ne devait pas vouloir ça, contra M. Santos.

- Le Voldemort de mon monde ne supportait pas le Voldemort de ce monde. Il n'était plus unique et cela l'insupportait. Il voulait aussi la mort d'Albus, ici présent, mais les trois autres avaient assez de pouvoir pour contrebalancer cette volonté. Je vous ai dit que la fusion a abouti sur un compromis.

- J'en suis heureux, commenta son directeur.

Harry lui retourna son sourire. Oui, il sera agréable de le considérer comme un père.

- Quel compromis ?

- Voici mon problème. Je suis très puissant et très ambitieux, c'était un trait non négociable que voulait Voldemort.

- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda le ministre de la magie.

- Avec mes pouvoirs, je pourrais faire le bien comme le mal. Je pourrais exterminer le monde de la magie ou même la terre elle-même.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Absolument pas, le calma-t-il. Et c'est d'ailleurs la deuxième raison qui m'a poussé à tuer Voldemort. Je voulais vous montrer ma bonne volonté.

- Vous l'avez peut-être fait pour prendre sa place, émit Harold Potter.

- C'est possible, mais si vous m'interrompez tout le temps je ne pourrais pas vous prouver ma bonne intention.

- Allez-y continuez, ordonna le ministre M. Marto.

- Bien, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de choix pour calmer cette ambition et c'est pourquoi j'ai un marché à vous proposer. Pour l'instant je ne suis qu'un élève, et je veux reconquérir ma femme. Je l'aime par-dessus tout, vous comprenez. Je pense postuler pour le poste de DCFM l'année prochaine. Je pense être tout à fait qualifié, et le poste sera libre. Dans quelques années, quand Albus sera trop fatigué pour effectuer son rôle, je deviendrais alors directeur de l'école. Personne ne remplira ce rôle mieux que moi. Je promets de protéger tous les élèves sans exception, et de les traiter tous de la même façon afin qu'ils puissent grandir et s'épanouir dans les murs de Poudlard. Par contre, je n'aurais de comptes à rendre à personne. Pas même au ministère. Je resterai ouvert à toutes demandes, mais moi seul déciderai de ce qui sera bon pour cette école.

- C'est une dictature.

- Prenez-le comme vous voulez, mais souvenez-vous d'une chose : je pourrais prendre de force le monde de la magie. Je pourrais lever des armées de soldats ou bien jouer avec les humains comme on joue avec les pions d'un jeu d'échecs. Mais je ne veux pas faire le mal. Mon ambition est de rendre ce monde meilleur, c'est pourquoi je veux m'occuper de Poudlard. Je promets de ne jamais postuler pour des postes politiques et je peux même vous aider dans la traque de mages noirs si vous le souhaitez à l'avenir. Si je partage votre jugement, bien sûr. Je vous offre un monde où la paix sera assurée. Un monde où je ne serais qu'un simple directeur d'école.

- Un directeur à vie, précisa le ministre.

- Et qu'est Albus ?

- Albus est réélu tous les cinq ans par des parents d'élèves.

- Eh bien organisons ce genre de réunion pour garder les apparences. Si cela se trouve, je serais même reconduit naturellement. Je resterai discret sur mon indépendance et beaucoup ne verront même pas de différence.

- Pourquoi parler de tes projets d'avenir, demanda Albus très calme. Tu aurais pu avoir tout cela sans nous en parler.

- C'est vrai, concéda Hary. Mais il y a deux choses que je ne pourrais avoir sans votre aval. La première, c'est la totale liberté. Je ne veux pas voir débouler le ministre de la magie dès qu'un élève est blessé ou qu'un scandale éclate comme le basilic ou se genre de choses. Soyons clair. Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, mais je veux que vous compreniez. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Et peut être m'arrivera-t-il de transgresser quelques lois. Mais je veux l'immunité. Totale.

- Immunité totale, voudrait dire que vous pourrez tuer qui vous voulez. Je ne peux agréer ce genre de demandes.

- Si, rétorqua Harry vous le pouvez. J'ai le pouvoir de tuer des milliers de gens. C'est un fait. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de me tenir à carreau dans cette école. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais, mais peut-être que je me permettrais quelques dérapages. J'espère ne jamais en venir au meurtre, mais si je le fait alors la personne sera forcément une personne profondément mauvaise comme Voldemort. Albus, Harry et Dobby ont particulièrement veillé à ce que mes ambitions soient toujours au service du bien. Je ne serais pas un tueur ni un mage noir. Par contre, Voldemort a obtenu que je sois ambitieux. Je ne supporterai pas qu'on me traite comme un subordonné. Considérer cela comme un accord de paix. Je me plierais aux règles de ce monde. Mais si vous ne respectez pas les mienne, il se peut que je réagisse mal.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Vous êtes libre de l'interpréter comme vous le souhaitez. Mon offre n'en reste pas moins généreuse à mes yeux.

- Vous nous offrez une dictature déguisée, ironisa M. Potter.

- Non, car je n'interviendrai pas dans la gestion de votre monde. Uniquement sur l'école.

- Mais vous pourrez endoctriner les élèves !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Quel est la deuxième chose que tu ne peux avoir ? demanda Albus.

- Si vous acceptez ce marché, M. Marto vous devrez en avertir vos successeurs et leur faire jurer sur leur magie de le respecter. La deuxième chose que je ne peux avoir sans votre concours, c'est le bonheur. Si nous parvenons tous à un accord, alors je demanderai à Albus de m'effacer la mémoire. Je connais des milliers de sorts, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. J'ai le souvenir de toutes les tortures qu'a menées Voldemort, de toutes les vies qu'Harry a dû prendre aux Mangemorts. Je vois les sévices que Dobby a subi et la peine que vous avez en vous pour votre sœur, Albus.

Albus ferma quelques secondes ses paupières puis se reprit.

- Si pour l'instant je suis encore lucide, je sais qu'un jour je ne pourrais plus supporter ça. Je propose de m'effacer la mémoire entièrement. J'oublierai ainsi tous ces souvenirs mais aussi tous les sorts horribles que m'ont légué Voldemort et Albus.

- Albus n'a pas… commença M. Marto.

- Albus en connait aussi un rayon, et je vous encourage fortement à ne jamais le provoquer.

- Je ne les utiliserai jamais, précisa Albus.

- C'est ce qu'Harry disait avant de se retrouver devant certains Mangemorts de Voldemort.

- Bien, reprit M. Potter, on t'effaces la mémoire, et après ?

- Après Albus et vous expliquez à la population que j'étais enfermé dans une malle depuis plusieurs mois. Une personne s'est faite passée pour moi et était en fait un Mangemort. Sa couverture est tombée à cause de Jane, qu'il a tuée. À l'arrivée de Ginny, il a voulu la tuer. Son avada s'est trompé de cible et il a tué son enfant. Il est parti rejoindre Voldemort avec des camarades. Mais vous l'avez suivi. Albus Dumbledore, Harold Potter, Denis Santos et M. Davis vous êtes allez la bas et grâce à une arme secrète que personne ne connait et dont vous garderez le secret-défense, vous avez réussi à tuer tous les Mangemorts. Il vous faudra modifier légèrement la mémoire des apprentis Mangemorts mais cela ne sera pas dur. Ensuite vous m'avez libéré et je suis revenu à Poudlard pour finir ma scolarité.

- Personne ne croira ça ! réagit M. Santos. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu es là, les gens se rendront compte que tu es la même personne.

- Non, car peu me connaissent et, précisément, je ne suis plus la même personne. De plus le Mangemort se devait de m'imiter à la perfection.

- Les Maraudeurs et Lily verront la différence, assura Albus.

- On peut aussi leur modifier la mémoire, avança le ministre qui semblait se faire à l'idée.

- Vous parlez de mon fils, réagit M. Potter.

- Hors de question, contra Harry.

- Et moi, je parle de la sécurité du monde sorcier, rétorqua le ministre.

- Vous ne toucherez pas à mes amis, siffla Harry. Modifier leur mémoire pourrait changer leur personnalités.

- Mais tu étais pour qu'on le fasse pour les Mangemorts, rétorqua le ministre.

- Parce que c'était des Mangemorts justement. Une modification de leur personnalité ne serait pas un mal. Tout comme pour moi d'ailleurs.

- Calme toi Harry, ce n'était qu'une proposition du ministre, temporisa Dumbledore. Cependant, M. Santos a touché du doigt un détail embarrassant. Comment faire pour ces élèves que tu as rencontré après l'infirmerie. Et aussi ces deux Aurors Franck Longdubat et Alice Caramel ? Tu leur as révélé beaucoup de choses. Tu leur as dit leur avenir. Ils étaient très choqués et ils sont pour l'instant sous surveillance à l'infirmerie.

- James a dit, avança Harold, que tu te nommais Potter et que tu étais son fils.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut encore considérer cela comme vrai. Mais Harry l'était en effet.

- C'est impossible. Non, je sais, se reprit-il, c'est possible. Mais j'ai du mal à le croire car alors tu serais mon petit fils.

Cette réalisation sembla émouvoir M. Potter.

- Ne laissez pas vos émotions prendre le dessus M. Potter, quand on m'aura effacé la mémoire, je ne me rappellerai plus de ça, et je considérerai Albus comme mon père. D'ailleurs même avec la mémoire, c'est lui mon père. James n'est encore qu'un adolescent.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Par contre, pour répondre à ta question, Albus, je pense que le mieux est de leur dire la vérité, jusqu'à un certain point. Ils peuvent tout à fait être au courant de ce que j'étais et du fait que j'ai été trahi par Jane et enfin que j'ai tué Voldemort. Ensuite, vous pouvez leur dire que je me suis fait effacer la mémoire car je n'en pouvais plus. Par contre, ne leur dites rien sur les âmes qui me composent. Et bien sûr vous devrez leur faire promettre sur leur vie de ne jamais rien révéler.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée d'apposer un serment magique sur mon fils, précisa Harold.

- C'est cela ou la perte de mémoire. À choisir, je pense qu'il n'y a pas à hésiter.

- Et pour Ginny ?

Harry se troubla.

- Pour Ginny, vous lui raconterez tout, sans épargner aucun détail. Je veux qu'elle sache qui je suis réellement. Si elle décide de ne plus me voir alors…. Il en sera ainsi. Mais dites lui que les âmes ont décidé de garder en grande majorité le caractère d'Harry comme modèle. Je serais différent, mais pas tant que cela. Je suis toujours son Harry pour elle. Albus, vous pourrez essayer de la convaincre de ne pas se braquer et d'au moins essayer avec moi ? De reprendre à zéro ? Je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour vivre sans elle.

- J'essayerai, mais Ginny est libre de ses propres choix.

- Je sais. Et jamais je ne la forcerai à quoi que ce soit.

- Peut-on revenir aux affaires d'État ? demanda le ministre.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Soit vous acceptez mon marché, soit ce sera l'apocalypse.

- Nous pourrions aussi vous trahir une fois vous avoir effacer la mémoire ? intervint M. Potter.

- Mais je vais bien sûr exiger un serment magique de votre part. Je ne suis pas un imbécile non plus.

- Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir quelques jours? Demanda le ministre.

- Non, répondit Hary. Je ne veux pas que s'ébruite ce qui vient d'être dit, et je ne réitérerai pas ma proposition. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Pouvez-vous me laisser avec M. Santos, M. Dumbledore et M. Potter pour en discuter ?

- Si vous voulez.

Hary alla dans le couloir et s'assis sur une marche de l'escalier. Son avenir se jouait à l'instant. C'était un marché plus qu'honorable, mais allez savoir s'ils allaient l'accepter.

Une demi-heure passa et Hary entendit parfois des éclats de voix. Cela discutait fort. Enfin dix minutes encore plus tard, les voix semblaient s'être accordées.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Albus.

- Vient Hary.

- Nous en avons discuté et nous sommes d'accord, à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Si un jour tu as des enfants, tu devras brider leurs pouvoirs. Si toi tu t'engages à rester dans le droit chemin, cela ne sera peut être pas le cas de tes enfants.

Harry trouva la requête tout à fait justifiée.

- Très bien !

- Si on t'efface la mémoire comment t'y prendras-tu pour te rappeler de ton serment ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de serment. Si j'ai des enfants, ce sera forcément avec Ginny. Il faudra donc lui faire jurer à elle de me convaincre de le faire.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr de ne pas tomber amoureux d'une autre personne, ou bien d'avoir une aventure avec une autre femme ?

- Parce que je lui appartiens. Si elle n'avait pas existé, je ne me serais pas donné ce mal et je me serais surement suicidé. C'est pourquoi je n'ai aucun doute.

Étrangement, ce fut cette dernière phrase qui convainquit définitivement les personnes présentes.

Harry sourit. Il allait enfin avoir une vie normale et pleine d'amour, sans guerre ni atrocité.

**Fin du chapitre. **

Je publierai la semaine prochaine l'épilogue, Cassiopee008 l'ayant déja relu.


	35. Epilogue

Disclaimer : histoire se basant sur les écrits de J.

Rating : T

Beta readers : **Cassiopee008**

Merci aux reviewer anonymes. Certains m'ont beaucoup touchés, par leur remarques de soutien. Comme ce sotn des reviews anonymes je en peux pas vous répondre directement, mais je tenais vraiment à vous remercier.

Et voici l'épilogue. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos mots d'encouragements ou de critiques constructives.

Bonne lecture.

**Epilogue :**

Harry avait le trac. Il était là à attendre derrière cette porte accompagné seulement d'une femme nommée Minerva McGonagall qui passait son temps à le dévisager et lui sourire. C'était d'ailleurs troublant, une seconde elle lui faisait un sourire bienveillant, et la seconde suivante elle le transperçait de son regard de chat comme s'il avait volé sa pelote de laine.

Harry savait que Minerva était une Animagus chat. Albus son père, lui avait dit qu'elle lui enseignerait quelques trucs à ce sujet car il paraitrait qu'il était Animagus lui aussi.

Mais il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Complètement amnésique.

Seules quelques bribes lui restaient, comme le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore était son père. Sa mère, il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir si ce n'est ses yeux verts et ses supplications de l'épargner. Albus lui avait dit que c'était un mage noir qui l'avait tuée. L'attaque qu'il avait subi, conjugué à la mort de sa mère et de son fils avait concouru à un traumatisme crânien qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. (attention, un traumatisme crânien est causé par un coup à la tête. Là, le traumatisme d'Harry serait plus psychologique, non ?)

Pompom avait dit qu'il pourrait peut-être recouvrir la mémoire, mais Harry savait sans trop savoir comment, qu'il ne la retrouverait pas et que c'était mieux ainsi.

Bizarre… Mais quand on était sorcier tout était bizarre non ?

Son père lui avait aussi raconté ce qui lui était arrivé. Un être mauvais Garry Grange avait tué sa mère et pris sa place pour essayer de le tuer. Il s'était fait repérer par une certaine Jane Raste et avait alors tenté de tuer sa femme, Ginny, et son fils nouveau-né. Il avait réussi pour ce dernier avant que son père n'intervienne.

Lui n'avait aucun souvenir de tout cela. Il se devait surement d'être chagriné pour la perte de son fils, mais il ne s'en rappelait plus. Du moins c'est ce qu'il disait à tout le monde, car une image d'un enfant dans un berceau le hantait. Le bébé était magnifique et Harry ne doutait pas que c'était son fils. Il ressentait sans se l'expliquer une grande tristesse quand il repensait à cette image de bébé. Mais il n'avait rien dit car il ne savait pas s'il n'imaginait pas tout cela.

En tout cas, Harry avait appris que l'homme avait été appréhendé par son père et cinq autres personnes. Il était mort lors d'un combat singulier avec son père. Son père était quelqu'un de très connu et de très puissant. Bien plus puissant que lui. En tout cas pour l'instant car un jour il comptait bien le surpasser, afin de le rendre fier. Albus faisait le plus beau de tous les métiers du monde. Il était directeur de l'école de Poudlard, et un jour Harry comptait lui aussi l'être. Dès son réveil, il avait aimé l'endroit comme si c'était son foyer.

Les murs et les portes s'ouvraient sur son passage et les tableaux le saluaient toujours. D'ailleurs Harry avait un peu discuté avec eux durant sa convalescence. Du moins ceux dans l'appartement de son père. Et il comptait bien discuter avec tous les tableaux du château. Ils étaient tous passionnants.

Ce château était passionnant.

Albus lui avait dit qu'il était marié à une femme rousse, Ginny Dumbledore. Mais qu'entre eux tout n'était pas merveilleux. Albus n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans les détails mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et avaient évolués chacun de leurs cotés. Ginny avait refusé de le voir, Harry lui rappelait trop la perte de leur fils. Elle était en deuil. Lui aussi normalement. Albus lui avait dit qu'elle était encore sous le choc des événements. Harry comprenait, mais tout de même. C'était sa femme, et il aurait préféré la voir avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Il avait appris hier qu'elle était venue à son chevet quand il dormait et qu'elle avait longuement pleurée.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait encore ?

Lui ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Alors de là à savoir s'il l'aimait ! C'était quand même bizarre de se savoir lié par les liens du mariage à une parfaite inconnue.

- Cela va bientôt être notre tour Harry. Pas trop nerveux ?

- Un peu avoua-t-il. Je vais voir ma femme pour la première fois. Et puis Albus m'a dit que l'imposteur avait fait pas mal de dégâts avant mon arrivée. J'ai peur de la réaction des élèves.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Ils feront la différence entre lui et toi.

Harry n'en était pas certain. Ce Garry Grange avait créé beaucoup de problèmes. Harry avait du ruser pour avoir des infos car Albus avait voulu le préserver en lui cachant l'effet médiatique. Harry avait découvert que tous les journaux avaient parlé de l'affaire. C'est comme cela qu'il avait compris l'importance de son père et d'un dénommé Tu-sais-qui qui était revenu à la vie pour se faire tuer une seconde fois, quelques jours plus tard. C'était ballot quand même de ressusciter pour se faire tuer juste après. D'après ce qu'avait compris Harry c'était surtout une bonne chose car l'homme en question était un grand mage noir qui aurait pu tuer beaucoup de personnes.

Enfin c'était d'après Albus des affaires de grandes personnes. Il était amnésique certes, mais il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait dix-sept ans, et marié en plus !

Enfin tout cela pour dire que les amis de ce Gary Grange n'allait surement pas apprécier de voir son sosie ou un garçon lui ressemblant, venir dans l'école. Harry appréhendait un peu cette rencontre. D'après ce qu'il avait compris les amis de Gary étaient à Gryffondor. Albus l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils ne lui tenaient pas rancune, mais Harry attendait de voir. Son père avait toujours tendance à voir le bien là où il n'y avait rien.

- Tiens ! réalisa Harry. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ?

- C'est le moment, le coupa Minerva qui ouvrit les portes.

Le cœur d'Harry faisait des bons à l'intérieur de son corps. Il tambourinait tellement fort qu'Harry cru qu'il allait sortir se son corps.

Harry suivit Minerva, tout en regardant autour de lui.

Les bleus et or, c'étaient les Serdaigle, les verts argentés les Serpentard, les noirs et jaunes les Poufsouffle et les rouges et or les Gryffondor. Harry chercha parmi ces personnes sa femme. C'était difficile, il y avait pleins d'élèves qui le dévisageaient irrespectueusement. Soudain il croisa un regard chocolat qui fit battre son cœur de plus belle. Relevant légèrement son regard, il vit une chevelure rousse. C'était elle ! Il en était certain. La détaillant, il la trouva magnifique. Elle était splendide. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait choisi cette jeune fille pour être sa femme.

Il lui sourit. Elle fit de même puis explosa en pleurs. Une jeune fille la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Une autre rousse, qui pleurait elle aussi.

Ce n'était pas terrible comme début.

Harry préféra se concentrer sur sa répartition. Un chapeau tout usé était posé sur un tabouret et son père se tenait à côté, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Minerva pressa légèrement son épaule pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Albus va t'appeler et tu devras mettre le choixpeau sur ta tête. Et là il va te répartir. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, très impressionné par le choixpeau. Certes il avait dix-sept ans et il était d'après son père très puissant. Mais tout de même, un chapeau qui décidait de votre avenir, c'était fascinant.

Ce château était fantastique !

Alors quand le choixpeau se mit à parler, Harry en fut émerveillé.

- Me voilà ressorti pour la quatrième fois de l'année. Je vois que nous avons un retardataire. On m'a dit de faire court, alors, je vais essayer de ne pas vous embêter davantage, ronchonna le choixpeau. Alors jeune homme sache qu'aujourd'hui tu peux choisir, avec les Gryffondors tu exprimeras ton courage et ta hardiesse, avec les Serdaigles tu développeras une intelligence reconnue, avec les Poufsouffles se sera ta fidélité et ta compassion qui révèleront la beauté de ton cœur et enfin avec les Serpentards c'est ton ambition et ta détermination à atteindre ton but qui seront mises en avant. Alors mets-moi sur ta tête que je te dise laquelle de ces maisons t'aidera à accomplir du mieux possible cette unique année entre nos murs.

Minerva mit le Choipeaux sur la tête d'Harry quand celui-ci pensa fortement.

- Pas une seule année. Je veux être directeur de cette école et y vivre toute ma vie.

- Tu as raison, résonna la voix du Choixpeau, Poudlard est le lieu le plus beau du monde. Même si je ne suis pas très objectif puisque je n'ai connu que cet endroit. En tout cas tu sais ce que tu veux.

- Oui, je veux être directeur comme mon père et je veux aussi …

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais aussi reconquérir l'amour de Ginny. C'est ma femme.

- Oh, l'amour. La jeune fille est à Gryffondor, je l'ai répartie il y a quelques jours. Gryffondor pourrait te convenir en effet. Mais tu es ambitieux et je crois que la maison des Serpentard te conviendrait mieux.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr que si je suis dans une maison autre que celle de ma femme, elle voudra encore de moi ?

- Seul le destin pourra te répondre, fit mystérieux le Choixpeau. Mais je crois que tu es destiné à rétablir la paix entre ses murs et pour cela il te faut être à SERPENTARD, cria-t-il. Minerva enleva le Choixpeau et le regarda bizarrement.

Le silence lui fit comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

- Est-ce mal, Papa ?

- Non, lui sourit-il réellement pour une fois. L'ambition n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Tu es mon fils, et un Serpentard. Ça me plait. Ça promet pas mal de surprises. Va à ta table maintenant.

Le directeur lui fit une bise affectueuse sur le front.

- Je suis et serais toujours fier de toi.

Harry rougit furieusement pour cette marque d'attention devant tout le monde. C'était un peu gênant tout de même de se faire embrasser par son père devant tout le monde. Surtout à dix-sept ans.

Albus se mit à applaudir et petit à petit tout le monde en fit de même.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre la table des Serpentards. Une jeune fille blonde lui fit un signe et Harry s'installa à coté d'elle.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Wilbertha Malfoy. Et à coté de moi c'est Severus Rogue. Nous sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance.

Les deux élèves le regardaient bizarrement. Wilbertha semblait très sympathique. Severus Rogue était plutôt effrayant. Si Harry se laissait aller à ses préjugés il l'aurait rapidement classé parmi les mages noir en devenir. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Harry Dumbledore, mais vous devez déjà le savoir.

- Oui, sourit Wilbertha. À côté, c'est Peter Smith, Marcus Hill et Judith, sa sœur jumelle.

Les trois personnes semblaient plus accueillantes que ce Severus Rogue.

- Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux car des élèves ont été chassés à cause de… Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle.

Harry acquiesça sans trop comprendre. Puis il lui revint en mémoire que son père lui avait dit que des élèves avaient aidé son kidnappeur. Il se trouvait dans la maison de ceux qui l'avait kidnappé !

- Pourquoi personne n'a applaudit au début ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Ses camarades hésitèrent et c'est le garçon qui ne sourirait pas, Severus Rogue, qui lui répondit.

- C'est parce que tu es dans la maison des vilains.

- Il y a des maisons plus gentilles que d'autres ?

Les élèves le regardèrent étonné.

- J'ai dit une bêtise.

- Ton père ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? releva Severus.

- Non

- La maison des Serpentards est réputée pour être celle qui génère des mages noirs. Il y a beaucoup de Sang-purs ici. Tu-sais-qui, celui que ton père a défait récemment, était de cette maison.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne vient de cette maison que nous sommes tous des mages noirs, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, précisa Wilbertha. Mais certains font des associations, et ici on est vite catalogué.

- C'est nul !

Harry se jura que s'il était un jour directeur, cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Toutes les maisons seraient appréciées.

- Autant que tu le saches, précisa Severus, il y a peu, j'étais au service de celui qui t'a attaqué.

Pourquoi le garçon lui disait tout cela ?

- J'ai depuis, réalisé mon erreur et je suis revenu dans le droit chemin, mais tu entendras beaucoup de mauvaises choses à mon sujet et certaines seront vraies.

Le garçon attendait sa réaction. Wilbertha aussi. C'était une sorte de test. Il le comprenait. Harry se força à juger en son âme et conscience. Le garçon avait fait amende honorable. Qui n'avait pas le droit à une seconde chance ?

Harry aurait bien aimé voir à travers le garçon. Soudain, sa vision transperça le garçon pour voir son aura. Elle était sombre, et il y avait un truc bizarre vers son épaule. Paniqué, Harry essaya d'arrêter se phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé sa vue redevint normal. Encore chamboulé par cette expérience, Harry tendit sa main vers Severus.

- Je préfère me faire mon propre avis. Donc ami ?

- Ami confirma Severus peu habitué à ce genre de propositions.

Ses cinq camarades sourirent, tous heureux de sa réponse.

Au repas on lui expliqua comment fonctionnait l'école et comment se déroulaient les cours. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu, mais c'était impossible. Il n'était normalement jamais venu ici.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de table, des Gryffondor les attendaient. Il y en avait beaucoup. Il y avait un garçon brun très beau qui semblait très amusé de la situation. À côté un garçon châtain clair lui souriait. Il sut sans se l'expliquer que ce garçon n'était pas totalement humain. Un pressentiment peut-être. Mais comment le saurait-il ? Un garçon plus petit, châtain lui aussi et avec un peu d'embonpoint sautillait d'une jambe à l'autre, nerveux. Son ami loup-garou lui posa un bras sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser, ce qui sembla marcher. Une jeune fille un peu garçon manqué, dont les yeux avaient la couleur de ses cheveux, châtain, le regardait avec une légère méfiance. Elle se rapprocha de Wilbertha. Enfin, un couple se tenait légèrement devant. Le garçon avait les cheveux châtains foncés et la femme était rousse. C'était la jeune fille qui avait consolé sa femme tout à l'heure. Elle avait des yeux verts qui lui faisaient bizarrement penser à sa mère. En tout cas il était lié à plusieurs de ces élèves. Les auras se rejoignaient. Par contre il ne savait pas en quoi ils étaient liés. Il devrait demander à Albus. C'était bizarre que son aura aille comme cela vers trois de ces personnes. Non quatre corrigea Harry. Son aura allait aussi vers une personne qui se cachait derrière le couple.

A la taille du lien qui le reliait à la personne Harry avait déjà deviné qui s'était. En recouvrant sa vue, il regarda plus attentivement. Une jeune fille rousse se cachait derrière ses amis. C'était Ginny sa femme. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le voir.

Harry hésita à la héler puis se reprit. Elle se montrerait lorsqu'elle le voudrait.

- Bonjour Harry. Je m'appelle James Potter et elle c'est Lily. Nous sommes dans la même année à Poudlard, mais nous sommes à Gryffondor. Lui c'est Sirius Black et lui Remus Lupin. Lui c'est Peter Pettigrow et…

Le garçon sembla hésité, mais Lily lui pressa le bras.

- Enfin, bref. Nous pensions que tu aurais atterris à Gryffondor.

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Non c'était plutôt une constatation.

- Mais Serpentard c'est très bien.

Severus éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius légèrement méchamment.

- Rien, c'est juste que je ne me serais pas attendu à ce qu'un jour le grand Potter dise cela.

Le dit-garçon lui lança un regard incendiaire. Ils ne semblaient pas s'entendre.

- Au moins, répliqua Sirius, nous on fait des efforts.

- Nous aussi, apaisa Wilbertha. Quoique pour moi, ce n'est pas très dur de m'entendre avec certains Gryffondor, rajouta-elle en prenant le bras d'Emilie.

Elles semblaient très complices.

- Moi, de même, répondit son amie.

- Harry, reprit la fille rousse, nous voulions juste te dire que ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Serpentard que nous ne serions pas ravis d'être ton ami.

Un silence s'installa et Harry comprit qu'il devait parler.

- Euh… et bien je suis d'accord. Par contre, mon père m'a dit que vous étiez ami avec mon usurpateur. Alors j'espère que vous n'attendez pas à ce que je sois comme lui. Ce serait un peu bizarre.

- Ton usurpateur, contra Lily, était dévoré par son passé. Il était puissant mais il ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le mal. Il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir nous aider et de faire en sorte que nous nous entendions.

- Il était parfois un peu ronchon et se la pêtait pas mal, continua Sirius, mais il avait toujours le mot pour que nous nous sentions spécial.

- Et il voulait notre bonheur, précisa James.

- Et il était toujours là pour les autres, compléta Remus.

- Et il donnait toujours une deuxième chance, termina Peter.

- Oui, reprirent Severus et Wilbertha ensemble.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Euh, vous parlez bien du Mangemort que mon père a tué ? Ce n'est pas le portrait de quelqu'un de mauvais que vous décrivez.

- Oh excuse nous, se reprit James. Ce que nous voulions dire, c'est que même si nous avions physiquement devant nous Garry Grange, celui-ci essayait de se faire passer pour toi. Donc toutes les qualités qu'il mettait en avant devaient surement venir de l'original. Donc toi. Du coup, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de penser que tu es super, alors que nous ne te connaissons pas. C'est bête, n'est ce pas ?

Harry était mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment bizarre comme situation. Ces gens pensaient réellement qu'il avait toutes ces qualités et ceci à cause d'un terroriste qui les avaient côtoyés. C'était un peu bancal comme explication.

Les élèves se regardèrent quelques peu embarrassés et Harry sentit qu'ils lui cachaient quelques chose.

Cette école avait beau être fantastique elle abritait des gens bizarres.

- Est-ce que tous les élèves vont réagir comme vous ?

Plusieurs éclatèrent de rire.

- Non, je crois que nous sommes un peu particuliers, précisa Remus. Mais nous avons pris un mauvais départ. Ce que nous essayons de te dire c'est tout simplement que malgré les événements passés, nous aimerions bien te connaître.

- Ton père, intervint Lily, nous a confié que tu avais peur que nous t'en voulions. On voulait juste te rassurer.

Ah c'était donc cela. Son père s'en était mêlé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui dise deux mots à celui-là. Il était amnésique mais pas en sucre. Il allait devoir arrêter de le surprotéger comme cela.

- Eh bien, je serais ravi d'être votre ami, conclu Harry. Je dois dire que ce ne serait pas de refus. Avec ma perte de mémoire, je n'ai plus vraiment de repères. Alors je suis pressé de me refaire pleins de souvenirs.

Ces amis sourirent et Harry regarda longuement dans la direction de sa femme. Elle ne semblait pas prête à se montrer. Ses amis comprirent son regard car ils se poussèrent pour laisser place à sa femme.

Ginny sembla prise au dépourvu et Harry se dépêcha de la rejoindre et de lui prendre les mains et de la regarder dans les yeux. Mais elle le fuyait des yeux.

- Je n'ai plus de mémoire et je sais que cela doit être aussi bizarre pour toi, mais enfin, si j'ai perdu la mémoire, je sais que je n'ai pas perdu mes sentiments pour toi. Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai ressenti une émotion si forte que j'ai cru défaillir. Je sais que cela peut paraitre bizarre je sais aussi que notre couple n'était pas parfait et que tu, enfin, nous sommes en deuil. Mais est ce que tu me permettras d'être …enfin de te faire la cours ? On peut devenir amis si tu veux avant ? Je crois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, que si je te perds je perds tout.

Ginny le regarda enfin dans les yeux et éclata en sanglot. Harry se sentit mal. Est-ce qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir la faire sourire ? Est ce qu'il était si repoussant pour elle ? Et puis son discours était vraiment très mielleux.

- Donne moi une seconde chance, le supplia Harry.

- Oui, murmura Ginny avant de l'embrasser rapidement puis de le serrer dans ses bras.

Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux, et son sourire explosa de bonheur. Ses futurs amis autour de lui les applaudir et Harry entendit Lily plaisanter avec son petit ami James :

- Quand tu me demanderas en mariage, je veux que ton discours soit aussi beau.

Harry enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa femme et savoura cet instant qui lui semblait avoir été, tout ce qu'il désirait. Être avec sa femme et ses amis, son avenir s'annonçait merveilleux.

**Fin du chapitre. **

Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire. J'ai choisi une fin heureuse car j'aime les histoires qui gardent espoir. Maintenant vous le comprenez bien que d'autres fins auraient pu être possibles. La plus plausible à mon sens aurait été que Harry devienne véritablement fou et se tue. Mais bon je n'avais pas envie de ce genre de fin et j'avais peur des remontrances.

Mon plus grand regret pour cette fic est de n'avoir pas pu développer les personnages des maraudeurs et de Severus autant que je l'aurais voulu ce qui a entrainé un bâclage dans l'histoire. J'ai du forcé le trait et accélérer les choses dans le chapitre 32 ce qui l'a rendu peu crédible. Certains reviewer me l'ont signalés et je partage complètement leur point de vue. Mais je n'avais pas à cœur de réécrire l'histoire.

Vous aurez bien compris qu'il n'y en aura pas de suite puisque j'aime les fins ouvertes.

Je n'ai pas non plus d'autres projets de fics pour l'instant, mais qui sait ce que l'avenir sera fait. Une histoire me trotte dans la tête, mais je ne trouve pas vraiment le temps pour l'écrire. Et puis j'ai envie de faire une pause. Me remettre à lire des fanfictions pour commencer.

Je réitère mes remerciements à Cassioppe 008 pour toutes les corrections apportées et pour avoi bien voulu me rencontrer dans la vrai vie. J'aime connaitre les gens avec qui je partage des écrits. Je tenais aussi à remercier Alixe et prettylou, pour leur soutien dans ma précédente fic.

Si vous êtes allez voir mes autres histoires vous aurez vu que ma première fic est très « primitive ». J'ai depuis parcouru beaucoup de chemin grâce à fanfiction. J'ai appris beaucoup sur moi et sur les autres grâce à cela et je ne peux que vous inciter à écrire et publier vos histoire. Et n'hésitez pas à demander l'aide d'une beta, car elle vous met en regard votre propre histoire.

Je refais de la pub pour le forum francophone, mais je crois que c'est une interface qui vous permettra de trouver comme moi une beta, ou bien de découvrir des fics encore peu connues, ou encore de trouver des amis. Le site : fanfiction.

net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/ (retirer l'espace entre fanfiction. et net)

Bon courage à vous tous. **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire et de m'avoir soutenu.** Et puis à bientôt peut-être en tant que lectrice ou écrivain…


End file.
